Angel of Light I
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Das 5.Schuljahr endete für Harry tragisch. Doch jetzt landet er in einem Abenteuer, das nicht nur sein Schicksal bestimmen wird...
1. Verkehrte Welt Teil 1

**Angel of Light I: Another world**

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder mit einer neuen Story, die mein Gehirn ausgebrütet hat.

Dies hier ist der 1.Teil eines Vierteilers, also richtet euch darauf ein, daß diese Story ein wenig (???) länger wird als meine anderen...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und daher auch keine(r) der Charaktere, was ich zutiefst bedauere, aber nun mal nicht ändern kann. Alles jedoch, was euch von den Original-Büchern und –Filmen her nicht bekannt vorkommt, ist mein Werk!

Die Story setzt übrigens nach dem fünften Band ein, also Vorsicht diejenigen unter euch, die noch immer nicht „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" gelesen haben – Spoilergefahr!

Warning: G, wird später geändert

Feedback: romanticdragonangelyahoo.de

Part I: Verkehrte Welt, Teil 1 

Harry spürte, wie er wieder langsam zu sich kam. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch, sein Mund war trocken und er fühlte sich noch vollkommen benebelt. Daher regte er sich in den ersten Minuten auch nicht, nachdem er das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und überprüfte im Geiste, was mit ihm passiert war – er fühlte keine Schmerzen außer im Kopf, der aber auch langsam klarer wurde.

Er war also nicht verletzt.

Das war positiv zu bewerten, dafür, daß er nicht wußte, was geschehen war.

Und wo er sich gerade befand, obwohl sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor eine recht gute Chance dafür ausrechnete, im Krankenflügel von Hogwarths zu liegen. Dieser war inzwischen schließlich fast sein ‚zweites Zuhause', bedachte man, wie oft er dort schon Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen hatte zubringen müssen, um Verletzungen auszukurieren, die er auf die eine oder andere Weise durch Voldemort zugefügt bekommen hatte.

Harry blieb noch eine Weile regungslos liegen, bis auch der Kopfschmerz ganz abgeklungen war und sein Schädel nicht mehr so hämmerte. Dann öffnete er die Augen, schloß sie jedoch sogleich wieder, da ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete, das durch ein nahegelegenes Fenster hereinfiel.

Er brummte leise vor sich hin, da sich helle Flecke blendend auf seiner Netzhaut spiegelten und erneut vage Kopfschmerzen auslösten. Dann öffnete er ein weiteres Mal, dieses Mal vorsichtiger und langsamer, die Augen. Und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt.

Die weißen Wände der Krankenstation, die ihm durch seine wiederholten Aufent-halte in diesen Räumen so vertraut, so daß er sie trotz seiner ohne seine Brille verschwommenen Sicht erkannte, begrüßten ihn erneut.

Außerdem lag er, wie er mit einem weiteren Blick erkannte, auch in ‚seinem' Bett.

Seufzend hob Harry seine Hand und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht, während er genervt vor sich hinmurmelte: „Nicht schon wieder."

Obwohl er nur sehr leise gesprochen hatte, hörte Harry im nächsten Moment, wie Stuhlbeine über den Boden scharrten, als sich jemand erhob. Jemand kam auf ihn zu und beugte sich dann über ihn, doch er ließ seinen Arm vorerst über seinem Gesicht, wollte sich nicht eingestehen, daß ihn schon wieder etwas in den Krankenflügel der Schule befördert hatte. Harry haßte solche Begebenheiten, denn dadurch machten sich seine Freunde noch mehr Sorgen um ihn als sonst.

Außerdem bedeutete es, daß etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein mußte.

Und das wiederum hieß, es hing mit Voldemort zusammen.

_‚Warum eigentlich immer ich?'_, seufzte Harry in Gedanken tief auf. _‚Warum muß immer mir so etwas geschehen? Ich möchte doch einfach nur ein normales Leben führen, Spaß haben und mich mit meinen Freunden amüsieren. Aber statt dessen...   
__Ich hab' es satt, einfach so satt...'_

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn eine bekannte Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

„Harry? Wie fühlst du dich, Kumpel?" Ron, das war eindeutig Ron. Diese Mischung aus Besorgnis und Erleichterung, die immer dann in der Stimme seines rothaarigen Freundes mitschwang, wenn er sich – wenn auch meistens verletzt – wieder einmal vor Voldemorts Attentaten hatte retten können, war für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor unverwechselbar.

Harry gestattete sich ein mentales Lächeln, bevor er den Arm von seinen Augen hob und zu der Person aufsah, die sich über sein Bett beugte. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen oder Ron antworten konnte, erklang eine weitere ihm bekannte Stimme.

„Wie soll es ihm schon gehen, Ron? Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn du hier im Krankenflügel aufwachst...und das nach drei Tagen?", meinte die Stimme.

Hermine.

Auch ihr Tonfall war typisch für Begebenheiten wie diese. Sie verbarg ihre Besorgnis, welche sich mit Rons durchaus messen konnte, hinter ihrer angeblichen Genervtheit über dessen scheinbar überflüssige Frage. Dennoch spürte Harry, daß seine braunhaarige Freundin ebenso angespannt auf seine Antwort wartete wie Ron.

„Es geht mir gut, Freunde", erwiderte Harry daher und setzte sich langsam auf. Dann griff er, mittlerweile aus Gewohnheit, nach der Stelle, wo seine Brille immer lag, wenn er hier eingeliefert worden war – auf dem Nachtschränkchen rechts von ihm. Und wie immer fand er sie dort auch und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich seine Sicht dramatisch verbesserte. Harry hatte seine Sehschwäche schon oft insgeheim verflucht, doch er hatte noch keinen Zauber gefunden, der die Brille überflüssig machen würde. Und irgendwie schien sie auch zu ihm zu gehören.

Gerade als der Schwarzhaarige sich die Brille auf die Nase gesetzt hatte, bewegte sich etwas am Rande seines Blickfeldes, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, schlangen sich zwei Arme stürmisch um seinen Hals.

„Oh Gott, Harry, ich bin ja so froh, daß du endlich wieder aufgewacht bist. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, als wir dich bewußtlos am See fanden und niemand wußte, was mit dir geschehen war...", schluchzte Hermine in sein Ohr.

„Es tut mir leid, ' Mine. Ich wollte euch keine Sorgen machen", murmelte Harry der Gryffindor ins Ohr, während er seine Arme fest um sie schlang, um das Mädchen zu trösten.

Nun ließ sich auch Rons Stimme wieder vernehmen, der scheinbar verärgert meinte: „Du darfst also so reagieren, Hermine! Aber wenn ich zeige, daß ich mir Sorgen um meinen besten Freund mache..."

Harry hob bei diesen Worten den Kopf und blickte in die Richtung, aus der Rons Stimme erklungen war. Als er das tat, traf sein Blick auf blaue Augen, die ihn mit Erleichterung und Freude ansahen. Der Gryffindor lächelte seinem rothaarigen Freund kurz zu, dankbar über dessen Sorge.

„Das ist etwas ganz anderes", ließ sich nun wieder Hermine vernehmen, die sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen hatte und langsam aus Harrys Armen löste.

„Ach ja, und wieso das?", wollte Ron daraufhin wissen.

„Ich bin ein Mädchen, Ron", erläuterte Hermine mit ihrer ‚McGonagall-Stimme', wie ihre zwei Freunde diesen Tonfall getauft hatten. „Mädchen dürfen heulen und sich Sorgen machen, wenn es um jemanden geht, den sie mögen. Jungen dagegen – die behaupten doch immer, sie würden sich nie so gehenlassen. Also..."

„Mädchen", stöhnte Ron auf und schüttelte den Kopf, während langsam ein echtes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht kroch. Er hatte in letzter Zeit selten den Drang verspürt, zu lächeln – doch jetzt, wo sich seine Freunde wieder einmal liebevoll in die Haare bekamen, konnte er ganz einfach nicht anders.

Die Normalität dieser Verhaltensweise beruhigte ihn irgendwie und wärmte ihn.

Er wußte nicht, wie rasch diese Normalität enden sollte...

Während Harry sich gerade aufsetzte und kurz die Augen schloß, als ihn dadurch ein leichter Schwindel überfiel und sich der Kopfschmerz zurückmeldete, blickte Hermine, die sich mit Ron auf der Kante von Harrys Bett niedergelassen hatte, auf einmal an ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund vorbei auf etwas hinter ihm.

„Willst du nicht auch mal etwas sagen?", fragte sie. „Ich dachte, du würdest Harry mindestens ebenso enthusiastisch begrüßen wie wir, wenn nicht noch mehr, aber jetzt stehst du nur da und guckst uns zu, ..."

Hermine brach ab, als plötzlich die Tür zum Krankenflügel mit voller Wucht aufgerissen wurde und eilige Schritte zu hören waren. Auch Harry, der sich gerade zu der Person hinter ihm hatte umdrehen wollen, um herauszufinden, wer dort stand, blickte verwundert in Richtung der Tür.

Er brauchte auch nicht lange auf den Verursacher der lauten Geräusche zu warten, denn im nächsten Augenblick kam eine hohe schwarzgekleidete Gestalt auf ihn und seine Freunde zugeeilt.

Die Person lief mit langen, ausgreifenden Schritten, so daß ihre Robe hinter ihm herflatterte. Eigentlich wäre das ein sehr lustiger Anblick gewesen, doch Harry kam gar nicht mehr dazu, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, bevor der Neuankömmling auch schon heran war und sich förmlich auf ihn stürzte.

Ron und Hermine hatten gerade noch aufspringen und zur Seite treten können, um nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Jetzt standen sie wenige Schritte neben Harrys Bett und beobachteten mit lächelnden Gesichtern, wie ihr Freund von der schwarzgekleideten Person stürmisch, aber gleichzeitig sehr liebevoll in den Arm genommen wurde.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dagegen wußte gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. In einem Moment saß er noch da und versuchte herauszufinden, wer da so stürmisch in die Krankenstation geeilt kam – und im nächsten fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, das Gesicht in einer schwarzen Robe verborgen.

So überrascht Harry auch war, er konnte das plötzliche Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das ihn überschwemmte, nicht leugnen. Wer auch immer diese Person war, sie hatte ihn anscheinend sehr gern, auch wenn Harry gerade nicht wußte, wer ihn hier umarmte. Der Körper, an den er gepreßt wurde, war warm und drückte liebevolle Zärtlichkeit aus, wie die Arme der Person ihn umfingen und schützend festhielten.

Alles in Allem gesehen war diese Umarmung unglaublich wohltuend.

Harry konnte den Stich in seinem Herzen nicht unterdrücken, als er plötzlich daran denken mußte, daß er sich das letzte Mal in Sirius' Armen so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Doch das konnte einfach nicht sein, denn Sirius... Sirius war tot.

Aber wer…wer hielt ihn hier dann auf solch herzliche Weise fest?

Diese Gedanken ließen Harry keine Ruhe, welcher sich vorher in keinster Weise gegen die unvermutete Umarmung gewehrt hatte. Doch nun wollte er ergründen, wer die Person war, die ihn umarmte. Daher regte er sich nunmehr und befreite sich dann sanft aus den Armen seines Gegenübers.

Doch als er aufblickte und die Person erkannte, weiteten sich seine smaragdgrünen Augen überrascht. Unwillkürlich versteifte sich Harry und blinzelte, als würde er einem Trugbild aufsitzen.

Denn vor ihm saß niemand anderer als...Severus Snape.

Vor Schreck, seinen ihn hassenden Professor vor sich sitzen zu haben, welcher ihn eben noch so voller Freundlichkeit umarmt hatte, brachte Harry keinen Ton heraus und sah den Mann vor ihm nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Dieser beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor. Besorgt fragte er: „Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht, mein Junge."

Harrys Gedanken rasten, doch noch immer konnte er sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegen, so geschockt war er. _‚Ich hab' wohl Halluzinationen oder passiert das hier gerade wirklich? Professor Snape sitzt hier vor mir und erkundigt sich, wie es mir geht?   
__Er umarmt mich? Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?   
__Das...das ist doch nicht wahr!   
__Das glaub' ich einfach nicht...was ist hier los?'_

Als Harry sein Gegenüber auch weiterhin nur wortlos anstarrte, streckte dieser die Hand aus und strich ihm behutsam eine Strähne seines zerzausten rabenschwarzen Haares aus der Stirn. Die Berührung brachte jedoch wieder Leben in den Gryffindor, der plötzlich zusammenfuhr und dann so schnell und so weit es ging, in seinem Bett zurückrutschte. Erst, als Harry den Bettpfosten im Rücken spürte, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas – blickte Professor Snape jedoch weiterhin aus weit aufgerissenen, verwirrten Augen an und sagte keinen Ton.

Erst jetzt, wo er eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und den schwarzhaarigen Mann gelegt hatte, konnte Harry diesen genauer betrachten. Und spürte, wie er mit jeder Sekunde erstaunter wurde. Denn der Severus Snape, der dort am anderen Ende des Bettes saß und ihn nun mit unverhohlener Sorge in den Augen ansah, war nicht der Mann, den der Gryffindor die letzten sechs Jahre gekannt hatte.

Schon sein Äußeres hatte sich verändert. Gut, er trug schwarze Roben wie gewohnt, doch haftete diesen nicht dieser Hauch von Dunkelheit und Kälte an, den Harry von seinem Professor sonst immer hatte ausgehen spüren. Vielmehr wirkten die Sachen, die der Mann trug, wie ganz normale Kleidung.

Doch als Harry seinen Blick in das Gesicht seines Lehrers lenkte, wurde das Erstaunen immer größer. Die schwarzen Haare, die er stets nur fettig und zurückgekämmt gesehen hatte, hingen Professor Snape nun vereinzelt in die Stirn und waren frisch gewaschen. Das Licht der Deckenleuchte in der Krankenstation ließ hin und wieder einzelne der weichen Strähnen seidig aufglänzen.

War dies schon total ungewohnt für Harry, hielt er bei dem Blick in Professor Snapes Augen instinktiv die Luft an. Es kam einem Schock für ihn gleich, auf diese Art und Weise aus den immer so kalten, abweisenden Augen angeschaut zu werden.

Denn diese strahlten nicht die Verachtung und den Abscheu aus, den Harry gewohnt war, wenn ihn sein Zaubertränkelehrer sonst anblickte. Nein, es war vielmehr das genaue Gegenteil davon – die schwarzen Augen blickten sanft und voller Wärme sowie mit ziemlicher Besorgnis auf ihn nieder.

Zusammengenommen konnte Harry kaum glauben, daß er Professor Snape hier vor sich sitzen hatte, denn die Person vor ihm und den Zaubertränkelehrer, den er in den letzten Jahren fast zu hassen gelernt hatte, waren unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.

Harry hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, daß der Hauslehrer der Slytherins durch eine gepflegtere Erscheinung und ein verändertes Benehmen gleich so viel mehr an Wärme und Vertrauen ausstrahlen könnte.

_‚Ich kann kaum glauben, daß dies Professor Snape ist'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn, während er stocksteif dicht an die Bettpfosten gelehnt dasaß und sein Gegenüber betrachtete. ‚_Er sieht genauso aus wie Snape und gleichzeitig ist er vollkommen anders. Er blickt so warm und freundlich...was ist hier los?   
__Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert ist..'_

„Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?", erklang erneut die Stimme des Professors, der sich wieder etwas vorbeugte, irritiert vom Verhalten des Gryffindors, der ihn stumm aus ziemlich entsetzt wirkenden tiefgrünen Augen musterte.

Als er die Bewegung seines Gegenübers bemerkte, zuckte Harry kurz zusammen und wollte noch weiter zurückweichen. Da er schon am Kopfende des Bettes angekommen war, konnte er jedoch nicht weiter zurück.

Daher versteifte er sich und rutschte an den Bettpfosten entlang zur Seite, als wolle er möglichst weit weg von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, dessen Blick immer besorgter wurde wegen des Verhaltens des Jungen.

Doch er hielt ihn nicht auf, da er bemerkte, wie verstört Harry wirkte.

Aber als der Junge immer weiter wegrutschte und schließlich halb aus dem Bett fiel, sich aber gerade noch so fangen konnte, seufzte er auf, ein bißchen traurig und sehr besorgt.

Harry klammerte sich am Bettrand fest, um nicht herauszufallen und zuckte erneut zusammen, als er Sekundenbruchteile später eine stützende Hand in seinem Rücken verspürte. Eigentlich wollte er schon herumfahren, um zu sehen, wer hinter ihm war, doch plötzlich hatte er ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, daß dieser Jemand hinter ihm auf gar keinen Fall etwas tun würde, um ihn zu verletzen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wußte nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber er akzeptierte es unbesehen. Die Wärme, welche die Hand auf seinem Rücken ausstrahlte, war wohltuend und beruhigend.

Daher wandte er sich erneut an Professor Snape und sprach das erste Mal, seit dieser in der Krankenstation aufgetaucht war. „Pro-Professor? Was...was machen Sie denn hier? Und...wieso sind Sie so...so...NETT?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Auf diese verwirrten, ungläubigen Worte hin war es dieses Mal der Angesprochene, der erstaunt aussah. Der schwarzhaarige Mann blinzelte überrascht und Harry sah, wie er nach einer Antwort suchte.

Währenddessen blickte Harry zu seinen beiden besten Freunden, welche sich seinem Bett wieder genähert hatten, ihn seltsamerweise aber ebenso wie Professor Snape jetzt ungläubig, verblüfft – aber vor allem besorgt – anschauten.

_‚Was ist hier los?', _dachte Harry._ ‚Ron und 'Mine schauen mich an, als wären sie überrascht über meine Reaktion gegenüber Professor Snape. Aber er...'_

Weiter kam Harry nicht in seinen verwirrten Gedanken, denn plötzlich ertönte eine neue Stimme. Diese war dunkel, warm und dem Schwarzhaarigen nur zu gut vertraut.

„Aber Harry! Nun tu doch nicht so, als würdest du Severus' Verhalten nicht kennen. Ich würde meinen, daß jeder Vater sich Sorgen um seinen Sohn machen würde, verbrächte dieser mal wieder einige Tage in der Krankenstation, ohne daß man weiß, wie man ihn wieder zum Aufwachen bekommt..."

An dieser Stelle verstummte der Redner, doch Harry sah ihn nicht an, war statt dessen vollkommen erstarrt. Sein Herz klopfte laut und so schnell, als wäre der Gryffindor gerade eine Meile gerannt.

_‚Ich kenne diese Stimme...so dunkel, herzlich und voller Wärme. Es ist seine Stimme.  
__Aber wie ist das möglich?  
__Ich habe ihn doch gesehen, wie er verschwand, im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Anhänger. Er kann also gar nicht hier sein. Das ist einfach nicht möglich, so oft ich es mir in den letzten Wochen auch gewünscht habe...es geht einfach nicht.  
__Der Gedanke tut so weh, daß er niemals zu mir zurückkehrt...  
__Bilde ich es mir deswegen ein, seine Stimme zu hören?   
__Als wäre er noch immer lebendig, als hätte ich ihn immer noch...'_

Harry hob nun doch den Blick und sah langsam von Professor Snape, der ihn noch immer besorgt musterte in die Richtung, aus der die ihm so schmerzlich vertraute Stimme erklungen war. Und als er das tat...

„Sirius", hauchte Harry ungläubig, als er seinen Paten in der Tür zur Krankenstation stehen sah. Hinter ihm stand noch jemand, doch Harry beachtete es nicht weiter.

Statt dessen hing sein Blick wie magnetisch an dem hochgewachsenen Mann, welcher ihn voller Freude anstrahlte. Der Schwarzhaarige erschien in den Augen des Gryffindor auf die gleiche Weise, wie er ihn zuletzt erlebt hatte – groß, schlank, mit etwas wirren schwarzen, langen Haaren und warmen, braunen Augen.

Harrys Unterlippe begann heftig zu zittern, während sich seine smaragdgrünen Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Tränen, die er seit dem Tod seines Paten stets zurückgedrängt hatte, da er gewußt hatte, würde er sie zulassen, würde die Trauer ihn durch ihre Wucht zerreißen.

Daher hatte er Mauern um sein Herz gebaut, die den Schmerz einschließen und dadurch die Erinnerungen erträglicher machen sollten. Doch genau diese Mauern bekamen nun von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr und mehr Risse, bis sie schließlich zusammenstürzten. Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als seine Schutzmauern versagten – und er seiner Trauer hilflos gegenüberstand.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, es wäre nur ein Traum.

Nur ein Gebilde seiner Phantasie, das sein Unterbewußtsein aus seiner Sehnsucht erschaffen hatte – doch je länger er in die ihm so bekannten braunen Augen sah, desto mehr wurde ihm bewußt, es war kein Traum.

Während die Tränen haltlos aus seinen Augen rannen, sprang Harry plötzlich auf und lief auf seinen Paten zu. Als er bei Sirius ankam war, warf er sich weinend in dessen Arme, für den Augenblick vergessend, was für einen Anblick er bieten mußte – so aufgelöst, wie er gerade war.

Alles, was für Harry zählte, war die unglaublich warme Ausstrahlung, die von Sirius ausging, der ihn schützend mit seinen Armen umfing und an sich drückte. Zitternd und schluchzend drängte sich der Gryffindor enger an die eine Person, die ihm nach seinen Eltern am meisten bedeutet hatte – und die er verloren geglaubt hatte.

Tata! Ende! Na, wie hat's euch bis jetzt gefallen?

Schreibt mir Kommis, Anregungen, Kritik (so lange sie objektiv ist) – nur her damit!

Bis demnächst,  
Dragon's Angel


	2. Verkehrte Welt Teil 2

**Part I: Verkehrte Welt, Teil 2**

Geraume Zeit verstrich für Harry, ohne daß er es auch nur im Geringsten wahrnahm. Später hätte er nicht sagen können, wie lange er sich weinend in Sirius' starken Armen vergrub und nach langen Wochen, in denen er seine Tränen und den damit einhergehenden Schmerz tief in seinem Inneren eingeschlossen hatte, freien Lauf ließ. Doch einmal gestartet, ließ sich die Macht der Gefühle, die Sirius' Anblick in dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor ausgelöst hatte, nicht mehr stoppen und Harry wollte es auch überhaupt nicht. Für ihn war für diesen magischen Zeitraum, den er gerade in Sirius' Armen verbringen durfte, die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Solange Sirius bei ihm war, war er glücklich.

Schließlich versiegten die Tränen jedoch langsam wieder und Harry schniefte nur noch leise vor sich hin. Es war so unglaublich warm in dieser Umarmung – so warm, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Eine Geborgenheit verheißend, welche der Schwarzhaarige vor seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit seinem Paten niemals erlebt hatte. Seine Muggel-Verwandten hatten ihn nie in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Dafür war er ihnen nicht wichtig genug gewesen.   
Und später hatte er dank Hermine und Ron zwar den Trost einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung kennengelernt – doch reichte dies nicht annähernd an das heran, was er empfand, wenn Sirius ihn liebevoll umfangen hielt. Daher kuschelte sich der junge Gryffindor weiterhin eng an den älteren Mann, der sich der Geste auch widerspruchslos überließ, da er spürte, wie sehr Harry seinen Trost jetzt gerade nötig hatte.

Schließlich fing sich Harry jedoch wieder und ihm wurde bewußt, wie sehr er sich hatte gehenlassen in Gegenwart seiner Freunde. Doch der unverhoffte Anblick seines schmerzlichst vermißten Paten hatte seine Gefühle über Bord gehen lassen. Dennoch ein wenig peinlich berührt, rührte sich Harry in Sirius' Armen, welche ihre Umarmung daraufhin soweit lockerten, daß der Schwarzhaarige aufsehen konnte.

Den Kopf hebend, den er zuvor an Sirius' breiter Brust verborgen hatte, blickte Harry in den warmen braunen Augen seines Paten, die ihn voller Liebe, gleichzeitig aber auch sehr besorgt musterten.   
Wieder stieg ein Schluchzen in der Kehle des Gryffindors auf, doch er unterdrückte es mit aller Macht und zwang ein zittriges Lächeln auf seine Züge, damit Sirius sich keine Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch sein Pate durchschaute ihn anscheinend sofort, denn der Ausdruck von Sorge verschwand nicht, sondern verstärkte sich noch.

„Harry, was hast du denn nur? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?", wollte Sirius dann leise wissen, während er mit einer Hand Harry die Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Der Jüngere schloß bei der sanften Berührung die Augen und genoß das Gefühl von Fürsorge, welches diese Geste ausdrückte.  
Die Augen wieder öffnend, in welchen es nun glücklich strahlte, erwiderte Harry mit flüsternd, da er seiner Stimme noch nicht so recht traute: „Ja, es geht mir gut, Sirius. Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich, dich wiederzusehen."  
Diese Worte lockten ein sanftes Lächeln auf Sirius' Züge, doch bevor er auf Harrys Worte etwas erwidern konnte, trat jemand zu ihnen. Da diese Person hinter Harry stand, konnte dieser nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch Sirius' Augen leuchteten auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick war eine dunkle Stimme zu vernehmen, die sagte: „Hallo, Schatz. Schön, daß du so schnell kommen konntest – und gerade zum rechten Augenblick, wie es scheint."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn bei diesen Worten. Er kannte diese Stimme, doch wußte er sie im ersten Moment nicht so recht einzuordnen. Viel zu sehr war er noch in seinen Gefühlen gefangen, die ihn vor Minuten fest in ihrem Griff gehabt hatten. Daher verfolgte er auch nur wortlos, wie Sirius' Lächeln voller Liebe strahlte, als er antwortete. „Hallo, Sev. Hast du mich vermißt, Liebster?"

„Aber sicher. Ich zeige dir, wie sehr", erwiderte die dunkle Stimme, welche Harry inzwischen geschockt als die seines Zaubertrank-Professors identifiziert hatte.   
Im nächsten Moment, als er sich gerade erstaunt umwenden wollte, um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, legte sich eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter und die Person hinter ihm beugte sich über den Gryffindor hinweg. Und dann geschah etwas, was Harrys Welt, wie er sie gekannt hatte, total auf den Kopf stellte.

Vor seinen Augen neigte sich Sirius Severus entgegen und Sekundenbruchteile später entspann sich ein Kuß zwischen den Beiden, der nur als überaus zärtlich und leidenschaftlich interpretiert werden konnte.

Harry spürte, wie sein Körper sich versteifte und seine Augen wurden immer größer, während er fassungslos dem Geschehen zusah. Gefangen zwischen den beiden älteren Männern blieb ihm auch gar nichts weiter übrig. Sekunden später schüttelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor jedoch seinen Schock soweit wieder ab, daß er seine Starre überwand und sich ruckartig aus Sirius' Armen befreite.

Zurückstolpernd blickte er aus weit aufgerissenen verwirrten Augen auf Sirius und seinen Zaubertrank-Professor. Einen Mann, welcher, soweit sich Harry erinnern konnte, schon seit seiner Schulzeit einen schier unüberwindbaren Haß auf Sirius in sich getragen hatte. Und nachdem, was Harry von Sirius erfahren hatte, war diese Abneigung auf beiden Seiten von gleicher Stärke gewesen.

Und nun küßten sie sich? Vor allem so offensichtlich voller Gefühl, als wären sie ein Paar, welches sich über alles liebt. Wie konnte das sein?

Dies alles ließ Harry mit wild durcheinanderstürzenden Gedanken und Gefühlen immer weiter zurückweichen, als Sirius und sein – wie sollte man ihn nennen? – Begleiter, welche durch Harrys ruckartige Bewegung aus ihrem Kuß gerissen worden waren, ihn nun gleichfalls völlig erstaunt musterten und dann Anstalten machten, auf ihn zuzutreten.

„Harry, was ist heute nur los mit dir? Du wirkst ja glatt so, als hättest du noch nie zuvor erlebt, daß Severus und ich uns küssen", meinte Sirius, indem er langsam auf Harry zukam, welcher offensichtlich geschockt zwischen den beiden schwarzhaarigen Männern hin- und herschaute.

Bei Sirius' Worten jedoch schnellte sein Blick zu diesem zurück und dem Gryffindor entwich ein fassungsloses „Sollte ich etwa?" Nun meldete sich Severus zu Wort, der Harry nachdenklich betrachtet hatte und sorgenvoll die Stirn runzelte: „Nachdem du nun seit über sechzehn Jahren mit uns zusammenlebst, sollte man das doch annehmen, Harry. Sag, Junge, fühlst du dich wohl?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, denn Harry war bei Severus' Worten blaß geworden und starrte ihn an, als sähe er einen Geist. Doch als der ältere Mann auf ihn zutreten wollte, kam wieder Leben in die Gestalt des Gryffindors.

Erneut zurückweichend, als dürfe der Abstand zwischen ihm und Severus nicht schrumpfen, antwortete Harry sichtlich verblüfft auf die Worte des Zaubertrank-Meisters: „Ich...ich wohne zusammen mit...mit IHNEN? Und Sirius..."

Weiter kam der Schwarzhaarige nicht in seiner Rede, denn er hatte sich so sehr auf das ‚Gespräch' konzentriert, daß er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin er ging. Dies wiederum führte dazu, daß er strauchelte und aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet, als er unversehens an einen Pfosten der Krankenbetten stieß, welchen er durch sein rückwärtiges Zurückweichen nicht gesehen hatte.  
Bevor er jedoch fallen konnte, fing ihn ein Paar starker Arme sicher auf und hielt ihn fest. Eine neue Stimme erklang, die in beruhigendem Tonfall zu ihm sagte: „Du solltest dich lieber wieder ins Bett legen, Harry. Wie mir scheint, hast du dich noch nicht wieder vollständig von deinem Unfall erholt. Schone dich noch ein bißchen, dann geht es dir sicher bald wieder besser."

Den Effekt, den die Worte – oder besser die Stimme, die sie gesagt hatte – auf Harry hatte, war bemerkenswert. Die Anwesenden konnten förmlich beobachten, wie sich der hochgewachsene Gryffindor in den Armen der ihn haltenden Person versteifte, bevor urplötzlich Bewegung in den Schwarzhaarigen kam. Mit einer verblüffenden Gewandtheit und Schnelligkeit entwand er sich der stützenden Arme und fuhr herum.   
Beim Anblick seines Gegenübers flackerte es für einen Augenblick zornig und fast haßerfüllt in den smaragdgrünen Augen auf, bevor Harry auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab den Blick kurz abwandte.   
Als er den Stab auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett, in dem er gelegen hatte, war Harry mit wenigen langen Schritten dort angelangt und fuhr, mit der magischen Waffe in der Hand, erneut zu der Person herum. Die Wandlung, die innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden, die er zu seinen Handlungen benötigt hatte, mit Harry vor sich gegangen war, war erstaunlich für alle Anwesenden.  
  
Zuvor hatte er nur zutiefst überrascht über das Verhalten von Sirius Severus gegenüber gewirkt, doch nun machte er den Eindruck, sich verteidigen zu müssen.Doch nicht nur das – auch andere Gefühle waren deutlich zu spüren. Abneigung, Verachtung und Zorn standen unübersehbar in den leuchtenden smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors geschrieben.

Auch seine nächsten Worte brachten diese Gefühle zum Ausdruck, als Harry, den Zauberstab ohne zu zittern auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet, mit glasklarer und kalter Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Ich hätte mir wirklich denken können, daß nur Sie dahinter stecken können! Was wollen Sie hier?   
War das letzte Jahr nicht genug? Haben Sie in meinem Leben immer noch nicht genug Schaden angerichtet? Warum macht es Ihnen so viel Spaß, mir alles zu nehmen, was auch nur annähernd mit Glück oder Freude zu tun hat?   
Ihr grundloser Haß auf meine Familie und mich hat mir schon genug genommen, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß das so weitergeht! Glauben Sie ja nicht, daß ich vor Ihnen oder ihrem sogenannten ‚Lord'", dieses Wort sprach Harry voller Verachtung aus, „Angst habe. Sie mögen mir viel genommen haben", an dieser Stelle huschte Harrys Blick zu Sirius, der ihn verständnislos ansah, bevor er sich wieder mit unbeugsamem Glanz auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers heftete, "aufgeben werde ich aber dennoch nicht. Diese Genugtuung werde ich Ihnen nicht gönnen. Sagen Sie das ihrem ‚Meister' und verschwinden Sie von hier, oder ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was ich im letzten Jahr gelernt habe!"

Atemlose Stille herrschte nach diesen aufgebrachten Worten, die durch den noch immer hocherhobenen Zauberstab, welcher drohend auf Harrys Gegenüber deutete, noch in ihrer Bedeutung unterstrichen wurden.  
Schließlich meldete sich jedoch Sirius erneut zu Wort, der langsamen Schrittes zu Harry trat und den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor beunruhigt ansah. Indem er seine Hand vorsichtig auf Harrys Zauberstab legte und diesen versuchte, zu Boden drücken, meinte er zu seinem Patensohn: „Harry, was sollten diese Worte eben? Du weißt genau, er würde dir nie etwas antun!"  
„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", entfuhr es Harry aufgebracht, während er weiterhin die Person vor sich anfunkelte. „Du hast mir doch selbst erzählt, das er euch schon zu eurer Schulzeit das Leben schwer gemacht hat! Und außerdem hat er schon mehr als einmal versucht, mich umzubringen!"  
  
Nun meldete sich der Beschuldigte endlich selbst zu Wort.   
Harry voller Entsetzen ansehend, rief er Lucius Malfoy aus: „Niemals würde ich so etwas tun! Wenn dir etwas geschehen würde, wäre nicht nur Draco unglaublich unglücklich, sondern auch deine Eltern, Harry.   
Sirius und Severus würden das nicht verkraften!   
Und schließlich bist du mein Patensohn...niemand auf der Welt könnte mich dazu bewegen, dich willentlich zu verletzen!"  
Nach diesem Ausbruch, zu dem Narzissa Malfoy, die mittlerweile neben ihm Mann stand, zustimmend genickt hatte, war es erneut totenstill im Zimmer. Sirius hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, Harrys Arm mit dem ausgestreckten Zauberstab ganz zu Boden zu drücken. Nun nahm er dem Gryffindor den Stab aus den kraftlosen Fingern, während Harry Lucius Malfoy und seine Frau sichtlich aus der Fassung gebracht anstarrte.  
  
"Patensohn?", brachte er schließlich kaum hörbar heraus.  
"Seit nunmehr fast siebzehn Jahren, Harry. Seit Severus und ich dich adoptiert haben", erklang Sirius' Stimme daraufhin neben ihm. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?"  
Als Antwort darauf sah Harry nur aus verwirrt blickenden grünen Augen zu ihm auf und murmelte „Adoptiert?", bevor sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor abwandte und auf einem nahestehenden Bett niederließ.  
Dort sank seine hochgewachsene Gestalt in sich zusammen und Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine rabenschwarzen Haaren fielen ihm in die Stirn und nahmen den verwirrt und sehr besorgt auf ihn blickenden Anwesenden die Sicht auf seine Züge.  
Sekunden später konnten sie den Gryffindor vor sich hinmurmeln hören: „Jetzt ist es also soweit. Ich hab' es ja immer gewußt, eines Tages schnapp' ich über. Moony hatte schon Recht, der Streß in der letzten Zeit war wohl echt zuviel.  
Ist das nicht wunderbar? Kaum siebzehn Jahre alt und schon ein Fall für die geschlossene Abteilung in St. Mungos. Da wird sich der „Daily Prophet" ja bald über die nächste große Schlagzeile freuen können : Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, jetzt endgültig ein Fall für den Psychiater. Glaubt er doch, die Welt hätte sich um 180° gedreht! Verwandtschaft mit Todessern, auferstandene Paten und last but not least, Snape als Vater! Wenn das nicht übergeschnappt ist, was dann..."  
  
Harrys Stimme verklang und die Zuhörenden wechselten besorgte Blicke angesichts seines Verhaltens. Bis eine der anwesenden Personen mit einem Kopfschütteln auf Harry zuging und vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Dann hob sie die Hände an seine Stirn und begann dort eine sanfte Massage.  
Der Effekt war gleich darauf bemerkbar, denn Harry entspannte sich Sekunden später auf sichtbare Weise und seufzte leise wohlwollend auf. Widerspruchslos ließ er sich eine Weile massieren, bevor er tief Luft holte und dann mit den Worten „Ich danke dir, Hermine. Das tat wirklich..." aufblickte.  
Offenbar hatte er erwartet, seine braunhaarige Freundin vor sich zu sehen, doch als er bemerkte, wer wirklich vor ihm kniete, blieb ihm der Rest des Satzes erstaunt im Hals stecken. Denn die Augen, die ihn voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit anblickten, waren nicht braun wie erwartet, sondern von einem hellen Silberblau. Augen in einem Gesicht, welches statt von dunkelbraunen Locken von feinem, silberblonden Haar eingerahmt wurde.  
  
"Malfoy!", entfuhr es Harry erschreckt und er zuckte zusammen. Instinktiv suchten seine Finger nach seinem Zauberstab, doch den hielt noch immer Sirius in seiner Hand. Daher verspannte sich Harry nur wieder und rückte von dem Blonden weg, den er die ganze Zeit über wachsam im Auge behielt.  
Der andere Junge seufzte leise und traurig auf, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und widerwillig etwas von Harry zurückwich. Dieser wiederum runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte erstaunt, als er den offensichtlichen Ausdruck von verletzter Traurigkeit in den silberblauen Augen erkannte. Diese Reaktion hätte er von seinem jahrelangen Erzfeind am letzten erwartet.  
"Ich heiße Draco, Harry", meinte der Slytherin dann mit leiser Stimme, während es in seinen Augen schmerzlich flackerte. „Bitte sprich mich wenigstens mit meinem Vornamen an, wenn du schon nicht mehr zu wissen scheinst, daß wir zusammen sind."  
Dies war der nächste Schock für Harry. Zusammen? So wie in ‚Wir lieben uns und sind zusammen'?  
Das alles verwirrte Harry von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.   
  
Jeder der Anwesenden – mit Ausnahme von Ron und Hermine – benahm sich seiner Erfahrung nach äußerst seltsam. Der Gryffindor blickte von Draco, der ihn traurig und besorgt musterte, was den Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich verwirrte, da er solch deutlich erkennbare Gefühle bei dem Slytherin zuvor niemals gesehen hatte, zu dessen Eltern, welche ihn, wie er erkennen konnte, ebenfalls mit Sorge in den Augen anblickten.  
Auch Sirius benahm sich anders, als Harry es gewohnt war. Nicht ihm gegenüber, aber daß er Severus Snape küßte, war schon etwas, von dem Harry niemals gedacht hätte, daß er es jemals erleben würde.   
Apropos Professor Snape – auch er verhielt sich vollkommen anders als sonst. So freundlich und fürsorglich ihm gegenüber, als wäre er wirklich sein Vater.  
Alles in Allem wohl eine Situation, die einen wirklich an seinem gesunden Verstand zweifeln lassen konnte. Doch Harry war inzwischen wieder soweit, daß er versuchen konnte, diese Situation mit Logik zu betrachten. Dies bedeutete jedoch, daß er jetzt jemanden brauchte, der ihm auf seine Fragen antwortete, anstatt ihn nur sorgenvoll zu mustern. Ganz so, als würde ER sich seltsam benehmen.

Daher setzte sich Harry schließlich so, daß er alle anderen Anwesenden im Blick hatte und machte sich daran, Antworten zu erhalten. Da er annahm, daß er von Severus die beste Antwort erhalten würde, richtete er seine Fragen an diesen. Er vertraute auf die kühle Logik seines Professors, welche dieser so hoch in Ehren hielt. Sirius vertraute Harry zwar außer Hermine und Ron am meisten, dennoch war in den braunen Augen seines Paten noch zuviel Sorge zu erkennen, als daß sich Harry sicher sein konnte, erklärende Antworten von dem Älteren zu erhalten. Und die Malfoys zu fragen, das brachte Harry einfach nicht über sich.  
Daher war es nur natürlich, daß der Gryffindor sich an Severus wandte und sagte: „Professor, ich bin sicher, für Sie ist das hier genauso verwirrend wie für mich – daher fände ich es sehr freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie versuchen würden, mir zu erklären, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht."  
Nach dieser äußerst höflich vorgetragenen Bitte blickte Harry den älteren Mann unverwandt an, welcher seinerseits etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen gehoben hatte und nun etwas nach Worten zu suchen schien.   
  
Um die Verlegenheit einer Erklärung wurde er jedoch gebracht, als sich erneut eine neue Stimme meldete, die in ruhigem, gütigen Tonfall meinte: „Ich denke, es wird eine ganze Menge zu erklären sein, mein Junge. Doch du solltest Severus nicht so fremd behandeln, das bringt ihn ganz aus der Ruhe, Harry. Je länger du ihn nur als deinen Professor und nicht wie deinen Vater behandelst, desto unbehaglicher wird ihm werden, fürchte ich."  
Bei der neuen Stimme hatte sich alle der Tür zugewandt, von wo aus diese erklungen war. Jeder der Anwesenden erkannte die weise Stimme, so auch Harry, der aufgesprungen war und nun voller Erleichterung ausrief: „Professor Dumbledore!" Dann fügte der Gryffindor noch hinzu: „Ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen, Professor. Vielleicht können Sie diese Situation aufklären, Sir."  
  
Der alte Schuldirektor nickte weise vor sich hin und blickte Harry dann aus seinen hellblauen Augen durchdringend an. Harry, der diese prüfenden Blicke von seinem Schulleiter aus vorherigen Jahren gut kannte, hielt diesem daher ohne zu Zögern stand und verbarg vor Dumbledore seine Verwirrung angesichts des Geschehens nicht. Dies wiederum schien Dumbledore zu einem Entschluß zu leiten, denn er lächelte Harry freundlich an und meinte dann: „Ich werde natürlich versuchen, zur Aufklärung beizutragen, auch wenn ich, ehrlich gesagt, zur Zeit noch nicht genau weiß, was vorgefallen ist. Doch zusammen werden wir alle sicher zur Lösung dieses Rätsels beitragen können. Was genau möchtest du denn gern wissen, Harry?"

„Was ich wissen möchte? Warum zum Beispiel Sirius hier ist, warum Professor Snape und er...", an dieser Stelle stockte Harry unsicher, wie er das Verhalten der beiden Männer bezeichnen sollte. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht und auf den ersten Blick wirkte er inzwischen ruhig und nur neugierig, doch wer ihn näher kannte, sah die Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen leuchten. Die Hilflosigkeit angesichts dieser Situation, die er unsichtbar, aber desto stärker fühlbar ausstrahlte, bemerkte jeder der Anwesenden.

„Harry", sagte Draco und machte einen Schritt auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu, verstummte jedoch gleich wieder, als er merkte, wie sich dieser anspannte und ihn unsicher musterte. Der Blonde zögerte, war diese instinktive Abwehrreaktion ihm gegenüber von dem Schwarzhaarigen überhaupt nicht gewohnt.

Hilfesuchend blickte Draco daher zu Hermine, die auch sofort verstand und nun langsam ihrerseits auf Harry zuging. Als er die Braunhaarige auf sich zukommen sah, entspannte sich Harry sichtlich und blickte Hermine auffordernd an.

„Was möchtest du wissen, Harry?", wiederholte die Gryffindor die Frage des Schulleiters. Harry blickte Hermine eine Weile stumm an, während er überlegte, welche seiner Fragen er als Erstes äußern sollte. Doch dann hob er die Arme und machte eine Geste, die das gesamte Zimmer und alle darin Anwesenden umfaßte.

„Wie wäre es mit – ALLES?", fragte Harry.

„Nachdem ich in den letzten dreißig Minuten um mindestens zehn Jahre gealtert bin aufgrund diverser Schockzustände", dabei blickte Harry nacheinander von Severus zu Sirius, dann weiter zu den Malfoys und Draco, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte, „wäre es wirklich nett von dir, mir die Umstände näher zu erläutern. Ich bin verwirrt, Herm..."

War Harrys Stimme am Anfang seiner Rede noch etwas sarkastisch gewesen, hörte Hermine am Ende ganz deutlich Ratlosigkeit heraus. Und vor allem die Tatsache, daß er sie ‚Herm' nannte, bewies Harrys Hilflosigkeit, denn diesen Spitznamen benutzte er nur in Situationen, in denen er verwirrt oder unsicher war. Oder, wie jetzt, total ratlos.

Das Mädchen seufzte innerlich auf, besorgt, ihren Freund so zu erleben. Sie spürte, daß etwas mit ihm geschehen war, was sie nicht genau verstand. Harry wirkte auf sie, als würde er zwar alle anwesenden Personen kennen – aber nicht auf die Weise, wie es nun einmal der Fall war.

„Harry, setz dich doch erst einmal wieder", meinte Hermine daher und als dieser wortlos der Aufforderung folgte, trat sie zu ihm und hockte sich neben ihn. Ron kam von der anderen Seite des Zimmers, setzte sich an Harrys andere Seite und legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter. Für diese beschützende Geste schenkte ihm der Schwarzhaarige ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln. Jeder konnte spüren, daß sich der Gryffindor mit Hermine und Ron neben ihm sicher fühlte.

Dann wandte sich Harry wieder seiner Freundin zu und blickte sie auffordernd an.  
Diese kaute kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie begann: „Ich habe eine Frage, bevor ich versuche, alles zu erklären, Harry."  
Ein fragendes Licht erschien in den smaragdgrünen Augen ihres Hauskameraden, dann nickte er leicht, woraufhin Hermine meinte: „Du kennst alle hier Anwesenden, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte bestätigend.  
„Doch nicht auf die Weise, wie sie auftreten?"  
Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen bedeutete: _‚Bingo! Genau so ist es.'_

Dann meinte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor: „Jetzt habe ich ein paar Fragen an dich, 'Mine. Sag einfach ja oder nein, ok? Ich will es einfach nur verstehen."  
Das Mädchen nickte und blickte nun ihrerseits Harry auffordernd an.Dieser lächelte kurz, als er den altbekannten Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Freundin sah, bevor er zu fragen begann.  
„Du und Ron, ihr seid meine besten Freunde, oder?" „Ja."  
Harry atmete auf, wenigstens etwas, das gleichgeblieben war. Dann fragte er weiter, während sein Blick zu Sirius und Severus wanderte, die mit Professor Dumbledore und den drei Malfoys ein paar Schritte von den drei Freunden entfernt dastanden und ihnen aufmerksam lauschten.

„Professor Snape", hier blickte Hermine irritiert wegen der Anrede Harrys für den Zaubertränkelehrer, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern ließ Harry weitersprechen. „Er und Sirius sind", Harry stockte, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, wie er weiterreden sollte, daher übernahm es Hermine schließlich für ihn. „Verheiratet."  
Harry wurde leicht blaß, ließ sich aber ansonsten keine Regung anmerken.   
„Genau. Verheiratet", wiederholte er. „Ja", beantwortete Hermine die Frage nochmals.  
„Und sie haben mich...adoptiert?" „Ja."  
An dieser Stelle flog Harrys Blick erneut zu den zwei schwarzhaarigen Männern, die – für ihn – so ungewohnt friedlich nebeneinander standen. Der Ausdruck in den tiefgrünen Augen sprach von Verwirrung, aber es zeigte sich auch verhaltene Freude.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als würde er einen Gedanken verjagen und sah dann erneut Hermine an, die ruhig zurückblickte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf was Harry hinauswollte.  
Dieser setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, doch dieses Mal wirkte er angespannt.  
„Die Malfoys...sie sind meine...Pateneltern?" Wieder bestand Hermines Antwort ohne zu Zögern in einem klaren Ja.  
Dies ließ Harry nun wirklich etwas neben der Spur zurück, denn das bedeutete ja, die Beiden würden ihn mögen. Wenn man die Patenschaft übernahm, war dessen Grundlage ein liebevolles Gefühl dem Patenkind gegenüber.  
_‚Die Malfoys mögen mich? Und ich glaubte immer, Potters und Malfoys würden sich schon seit Generationen hassen...'_, dachte Harry verwirrt.

Als der Gryffindor minutenlang schweigend vor sich hinblickte, stupste ihn Hermine schließlich sanft an, woraufhin Harry sichtlich aufschreckte.  
„Hast du noch eine Frage an mich, Harry?", wollte Hermine ruhig wissen.  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte ein paar Mal, als müsse er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, dann antwortete er. „Äh, ja. Noch zwei." Hermine nickte daraufhin nur, doch Harry blieb stumm.

Sein Blick schweifte zu Draco und blieb an diesem hängen. Für eine Weile schien der Schwarzhaarige den Slytherin zu mustern, dann seufzte er kurz auf und schien sich zu wappnen. Wieder blickte er Hermine an und fragte dann leise: „Malfoy und ich... wir sind zusammen? Ein...ein Paar?" Unsicherheit war nun in Harrys Stimme deutlich präsent, ebenso wie in seinen Augen.

Bei dieser Frage begann Ron zu grinsen und auch Hermine konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja. Draco", Hermine betonte den Vornamen des Slytherin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „und du, ihr seid ein Paar. Seit Anfang der dritten Klasse schon. Und zwar das Traumpaar der Schule, wenn ich das behaupten darf."

Als das braunhaarige Mädchen geendet hatte, färbten sich Harrys Wangen hochrot, was Ron zum Lachen brachte. Hermine biß sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie den Ausdruck von Unglauben und heilloser Verwirrung in den smaragdgrünen Augen ihres schwarzhaarigen Freundes sah, sonst hätte auch sie losgelacht.

Harry blinzelte sie an, als wäre er erstarrt und könne nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Dann richtete sich sein Blick erneut auf Draco, als suche er Bestätigung für das eben Gehörte.  
Auch dem Blonden war bei Hermines Worten leichte Röte in die Wangen gestiegen, doch als er Harrys Blick auf sich spürte, lächelte er diesen liebevoll an. Daraufhin weiteten sich Harrys Augen noch mehr und er errötete noch stärker.  
Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Reglos blickte er Draco für eine geraume Weile nur an, als sehe er diesen zum ersten Mal. Erst, als Hermines Stimme erneut erklang, schien er wieder zu sich zu kommen. „Ihr Zwei seid so süß zusammen", brachte das Mädchen noch heraus, bevor auch sie ein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„'Mine!", brachte Harry ganz fassungslos hervor, woraufhin die Angesprochene nur meinte: „Stimmt doch! Als du eben so rot wurdest, hast du mich an die Zeit erinnert, kurz bevor ihr zusammenkamt. Immer, wenn ihr euch damals ansaht, wurdet ihr so verlegen, daß es einfach nur...unglaublich süß war...  
Es war jedem klar, daß ihr das perfekte Paar seid. Nur euch anscheinend nicht. Ron und ich wußten es schon Ende der ersten Klasse. Es war so klar ersichtlich, wie sehr ihr euch mochtet, daß ich mich heute noch frage, wieso ihr so endlos lange gebraucht habt, um es zu erkennen..."

„Hermine!", erklang nun auch Dracos Stimme.  
Harrys Kopf schoß herum zu dem Slytherin. Seine Wangen brannten noch immer vor lauter Verlegenheit, doch in dieser Sekunde interessierte es ihn nicht.

Vielmehr war seine Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein von der Tatsache gefesselt, daß Draco erstens Hermine bei ihrem Namen nannte und keine Schimpfwörter für sie und Ron übrighatte und zweitens war der Tonfall des blonden Jungen amüsiert, wenn er auch ebenfalls etwas verlegen klang.  
Hermine hatte ebenfalls zu dem Slytherin geschaut und grinste diesen an, bevor sie meinte: „Stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht? Sag mir die Wahrheit, Draco, du weißt, ich kenne sie auch so."

Dracos gespielt entrüsteter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und machte einem leicht verträumten, warmen Lächeln Platz. Dann gab er zu: „Ja, ich war von Anfang an in Harry verliebt, das stimmt. Seit ich ihn kannte.   
Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern, so lange ich lebe."

Dieses schlichte Bekenntnis schien Harry zu schocken, denn er sah ihn sekundenlang fassungslos an. Doch dann schienen die gefühlvoll gesprochenen Worte in den Verstand des Gryffindor einzusickern, denn er wurde erneut hochrot und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Oh mein Gott, das glaube ich nicht", murmelte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin.

Die Reaktionen der Anwesenden auf Harrys Verhalten waren unterschiedlich. Während Professor Dumbledore nur schweigend und leise vor sich hinschmunzelnd in der Nähe der Malfoys stand, die sich wiederum leicht irritiert und besorgt wegen Harrys Benehmen ansahen, waren Sirius, Severus, Hermine und Ron momentan nur amüsiert. Es belustigte sie, Harry erneut so schüchtern gegenüber Draco zu erleben wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung.

Doch Hermine wurde bald darauf wieder ernst, denn gerade Harrys Reaktion Draco gegenüber zeigte ihr, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmen konnte.  
Verschiedene Möglichkeiten gingen ihr durch den Kopf.  
Hatte er sein Gedächtnis verloren? Nein, das war es wohl nicht, denn er erkannte ja alle Personen, die sich im Zimmer befanden.  
Lag irgendein Zauber auf ihm, der ihn so seltsam auf das Verhalten der Anderen reagieren ließ? Aber ihr und Ron gegenüber verhielt er sich vollkommen normal. So wie immer.

War es möglich...konnte es sein, daß Harry nicht Harry war? Daß er nicht von hier stammte? Hermine hatte einmal von einem Zauber gelesen, der ziemlich kompliziert war, so daß ihn nur ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer benutzen konnte – dieser Zauber war ein sogenannter Weltenwandelspruch. Sie hatte jedoch nicht viel über diesen Zauber in Erfahrung bringen können, da er in der Vergangenheit nur sehr selten benutzt worden war. Außerdem hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht einsetzen können, dazu fehlte ihr die nötige Magie.  
Aber Harry nicht, fiel ihr auf, während sie angestrengt nachdachte.

Er war schließlich ein...

„Hermine?", erklang in eben jenem Moment Harrys Stimme. Sie wirkte etwas verunsichert, jedoch schien sich der schwarzhaarige Junge wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben. Er vermied es jedoch, in Dracos Richtung zu schauen, fiel Hermine auf, als sie aufblickte.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihren Freund, der plötzlich nicht mehr verlegen, sondern deutlich verkrampft dasaß. Etwas schien ihm stark auf der Seele zu liegen. Etwas, was seine grünen Augen sehr traurig und voller Schmerz blicken ließ, so daß das Mädchen ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte, um ihn zu trösten.

Hermine wußte, sie hatte diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen. Doch wo bloß?  
Und dann fiel es ihr ein – früher hatte Harry diesen Blick immer gehabt, wenn es um denjenigen ging, der ihm sein Leben praktisch zur Hölle gemacht hatte...

„Ich hätte da noch eine letzte Frage", meinte Harry mit gepreßter Stimme.

Nun merkte jeder der Anwesenden auf, denn es lag auf einmal spürbar Nervosität und Anspannung in der Luft. Harrys Gestalt war vollkommen verkrampft, während er mit sich rang. Dann hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf dem Bett und er sprang auf, machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, bevor er sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte, sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung ansah.

„Was ist mit...", Harry zögerte sichtlich, als fiele es ihm schwer, weiterzusprechen. Doch dann schloß er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er das tat, beruhigte er sich sichtlich und redete dann wieder, obwohl seine Stimme belegt klang.

„Was ist mit Voldemort? Wie stark ist er?"

Stille herrschte nach Harrys Frage, woraufhin dieser sich beklommen umsah. In den Gesichtern der Anwesenden erkannte er Verwirrung und etwas, was er nicht ganz identifizieren konnte. Darum wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu und sah sie fragend an, wollte eine Antwort, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig davor zu fürchten schien.

Hermine schaute ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund direkt an, sah den Schmerz und die Unsicherheit in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, aber auch den unbeugsamen Mut, den er stets ausgestrahlt hatte, solange sie ihn kannte.

„Harry, Voldemort ist tot."

Daraufhin starrte der Gryffindor sie an, als könne er nicht glauben, was sie gesagt hatte. Sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. Die tiefgrünen Augen weit aufgerissen, begann er Sekunden später am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Wie...", kam es wie ein Hauch aus seinem Mund, was Hermine besorgt aufstehen ließ. „Du hast ihn besiegt, vor etwas über 9 Monaten", erwiderte sie.

Ungläubig hingen die tiefgrünen Augen an ihr, als würde der Schwarzhaarige nicht verstehen, was sie ihm sagte. Was aber auch nur zu verständlich schien, bedeuteten ihre zwei simplen Sätze doch so viel mehr, beinhalteten den Sieg über den größten Schwarzmagier der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Den Magier, der Harry so viel Leid und Schmerz zugefügt hatte, wie kein Anderer es je zuvor erlebt hatte.

Hermine blieb stehen, wo sie war, da sie spürte, daß Harry jetzt Abstand brauchte, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Die Antwort, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, war offensichtlich die letzte Möglichkeit gewesen, an die ihr schwarzhaariger Freund gedacht hätte. Wieder ein Punkt, der für ihre These sprach, dachte Hermine.

Harrys Blick ging inzwischen ins Leere, schien etwas zu erblicken, was sonst keiner der Anwesenden sehen konnte. Dabei zitterte er noch immer unübersehbar am ganzen Körper. Abwesend schlang er die Arme um sich, als müsse er sich an sich selbst festhalten.

Auch der Rest der Anwesenden, die sich zurückgehalten hatten und schweigend dem Gespräch gefolgt waren, verharrten zuerst wie Hermine an ihren Plätzen.  
Doch schließlich hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus, Harry so durcheinander und zitternd vor sich stehen zu sehen und ging auf diesen zu. So abwesend der Gryffindor jedoch auch schien, er hörte offenbar, daß sich jemand ihm näherte.

Harry blickte auf und der Ausdruck seiner Augen klärte sich leicht, war aber immer noch durchsetzt von Unglauben, totaler Verwirrung und tiefem Schmerz. Als er sah, wer auf ihn zukam, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und in einer unbewußten Geste hob er die rechte Hand.

Und im nächsten Moment bildete sich eine Aura aus warmem Licht um ihn herum und er war verschwunden. Sirius stoppte mitten im Schritt, als er das bemerkte und runzelte voller Sorge die Stirn. Severus trat zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er sich an Draco, Ron und Hermine wandte.

„Wo ist er hin?", wollte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins wissen. Daraufhin schlossen die drei Jugendlichen die Augen und schienen sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Es war Draco, der zuerst die Augen wieder öffnete, dicht gefolgt von Hermine. Aber auch Ron brauchte anscheinend nicht lange, um die Antwort auf die Frage seines Professors zu finden.

„Auf dem Nordturm." Draco hatte geantwortet.  
Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend, bevor letzterer noch hinzusetzte: „Wo auch sonst? Außer bei Hagrid oder am See ist er dort oben am liebsten."

„Er sah so traurig aus", flüsterte Draco jetzt niedergeschlagen. „Als könnte er überhaupt nicht fassen, was Hermine über Voldemort gesagt hat." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, hob der Blonde in einer ähnlichen Geste wie der von Harry zuvor die Hand und helles Licht begann, sich um ihn herum zu sammeln, als Hermines Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Warte, Draco. Laß ihn bitte eine Weile allein." Sie sah, wie der Slytherin protestieren wollte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. „Ich weiß, daß es dir wehtut, wenn Harry so leidet wie jetzt. Mir geht es doch nicht anders", sagte sie zu ihrem blonden Freund. „Aber ich denke, er braucht jetzt etwas Ruhe, um nachdenken zu können.

Die Nachrichten haben ihn ziemlich mitgenommen und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, daß Harry bei so etwas zuerst gern etwas für sich ist. Er wird schon noch zu uns kommen – er weiß, daß wir immer für ihn da sind, wenn er uns braucht."

Hermines ruhige Worte überzeugten Draco und er nickte, wenn auch widerwillig.  
Es behagte ihm wirklich überhaupt nicht, wenn sein Gryffindor litt und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Vielmehr brach es ihm regelmäßig das Herz, wenn er in den smaragdgrünen Augen Schmerz sah. Und eben waren die grünen Tiefen voll davon gewesen.

Auch die Erwachsenen blickten nicht gerade glücklich drein, erkannten jedoch ebenfalls die Wahrheit in Hermines Worten an. Stille senkte sich für einige Zeit über das Zimmer, als jeder der Anwesenden über die letzten Ereignisse nachdachte.  
Doch über kurz oder lang landeten sie jedoch immer bei Harry.

Daher räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore schließlich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hatte sich vollkommen zurückgehalten, sich dabei aber viele Gedanken um Harrys Situation gemacht. Und er war ebenso wie Hermine bei der Möglichkeit gelandet, daß Harry nicht aus ihrer Welt stammte. Dazu wollte er jetzt noch etwas nachforschen.

Als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten, meinte der Schulleiter: „Die Situation ist recht kompliziert, wie mir scheint. Daher denke ich, es wird das Beste sein, daß wir alle Klärungsversuche auf morgen verschieben. Harry soll, wenn er zurückkommt, erst einmal eine Nacht über den Schrecken schlafen.

Außerdem denke ich, sollte er nur von Personen umgeben sein, die ihm in ihrer Verhaltensweise bekannt vorkommen. Das bedeutet, Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley", Dumbledore sah die Beiden lächelnd an, „daß Sie sich bitte um ihn kümmern."

Hermine und Ron nickten eifrig, das war für sie selbstverständlich. Draco dagegen sah unwillig auf den Schulleiter und begann: „Aber Professor..."

„Draco", ertönte die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Dein Professor hat Recht, auch wenn es weder dir noch mir behagt, daß wir für Harry heute nichts tun können. Doch du hast seine Reaktion bemerkt, als er von eurer Beziehung erfuhr. Ich glaube, der Arme hat für heute genug Überraschungen erlebt. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, Schatz."

Der blonde Slytherin sah nicht überzeugt aus, seufzte jedoch schließlich ergeben auf. „Na gut. Bitte kümmert euch gut um ihn", wandte er sich dann flehend an Hermine und Ron, Sorge um Harry klar ersichtlich in den silberblauen Augen.

„Geht klar, mach dir keine Sorgen", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, woraufhin Draco noch einmal seufzte und dann mit seinen Eltern, die von Dumbledore vorübergehend ein Gästezimmer im Schloß zugewiesen bekommen hatten, den Raum verließ.

Die restlichen vier Anwesenden blickten sich schweigend an, bevor sie schließlich in den Gryffindor-Turm gingen. Sie alle wußten, daß Harry am wahrscheinlichsten dort wieder auftauchen würde, wenn er mit sich ins Reine gekommen war.

Oder zumindest vorerst das Grübeln aufgab.

Daher war es am besten, wenn sie dort auf ihn warteten.

Tja, dies war mal ein ziemlich langer Teil, doch ihr mußtet ja auch recht lang darauf warten. Mein für diese Story zuständige Muse bestand auf ihren – ihr laut Gewerkschaft zuständigen – freien Tagen und verzog sich in die Karibik. Da sie aber inzwischen braungebrannt wieder zu mir heimgekehrt ist, könnt ihr demnächst das nächste Kapitel erwarten. Bis dahin lebt wohl und danke für die netten Kommis!

**Rena:** Du warst ganz baff von meinem ersten Kapitel? Und fandest es sogar Hammerhart? (jetzt selber baff ist) Schön, daß es dir gefiel! (happy ist und strahlt)

**silverwolfe:** Wie sagt man so schön auf Vulkan? ‚Lebe lang und in Frieden.' Dieses Motto gefällt mir und wie du daher sicher bemerkt hast, habe ich mich – an meinem Leben hängend – für Variante 1 entschieden und weitergeschrieben. Ich hoffe doch, du läßt du Morddrohungen und schreibst mir lieber weiter nette Kommis! (smile)

**kathleen potter:** Noch eine Mordsüchtige! Hilfe! Mann, bei dieser Story habe ich aber gewalttätige Leute als Leser! (erschreckt guckt) Und dabei hattest du zuerst so nette aufbauende Worte für mich! Außerdem hast du den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Titel und dem Kapitel herausgefunden (stolz auf sich ist, da sie einen passenden Kapiteltitel gefunden hat). Im zweiten Teil paßte der Titel noch besser, oder?

**Mylanka:** Danke für den netten Kommi! (strahl)

**Fidi:** Lies weiter und find es heraus! (geheimnisvoll tu)

**Fidi-1:** Hey, nicht gleich verärgert sein! Mit ‚ultimativ' meinte ich an dieser Stelle eigentlich nur, daß dieses Paar abgesehen von Ron/Hermine von den Originalfilmen her eigentlich das ist, welches man am ehesten erwartet. Bei einem Trio gibt es ja nicht viel Möglichkeiten, also... Außerdem fände ich bei Hetero-Pärchen die Zwei besser als Ron/Hermine, doch das ist ja bekanntlich Ansichtssache. Da rede ich keinem rein. Der Link, den du mir geschickt hast, funktionierte übrigens leider nicht. Um was geht es denn auf der Site?

**ChildofSnake:** Schlaues Kind! Wie du anhand dieses Kapitels sehen konntest, waren deine Vermutungen messerscharf beobachtet (Geschenk reicht)!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	3. Erste klärende Gespräche Teil 1

Part III: Erste klärende Gespräche 

Wow, so viele wundervolle, wundervolle Reviews! Und alle nur für mich! Danke, danke! Kommentare zu euren Reviews gibt's wie immer am Ende des Kapitels, also erst einmal viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Als der Morgen graute, wurde Harry nicht, wie er es sonst gewohnt war, durch Rons ‚Aufweckmethoden' aus dem Schlaf geholt. Und während er sich langsam umdrehte, wurde ihm auch klar, warum das nicht so war – mit einem Blick zum Fenster hin sah der Gryffindor, daß die Sonne nur erst zaghaft ihre Strahlen in den Schlafsaal sandte. Es war also noch ziemlich früh.

Dennoch war Harry jetzt hellwach und wußte, er konnte nicht mehr wieder einschlafen. Daher legte er sich bequem in seinem Bett hin und starrte an die Decke, während er sich an den gestrigen Tag erinnerte.

Und mit der Erinnerung kamen weitere – verwirrende, aber auch glückliche.

Harry wurde auf einmal bewußt, daß er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, ins Bett gegangen zu sein, obwohl er jetzt doch darin lag. Alles, was er noch vom gestrigen Abend wußte, war, daß er neben Sirius gesessen hatte und mit diesem sowie Hermine und Ron über alles mögliche redete.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte glücklich, als er sich an das warme Gefühl erinnerte, das er gespürt hatte, als sein Pate – oder hier besser, sein Vater – neben ihm saß und ihn hin und wieder freundlich berührte oder anlächelte. Die Liebe in Sirius' Augen für ihn war unglaublich wohltuend gewesen. Vor allem, nachdem er geglaubt hatte, diese Augen und den dazugehörigen Menschen niemals wiederzusehen.

Auch Professor Snape war anwesend gewesen, als er schließlich vom Turm wieder in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, doch hatte sich der Zaubertränkelehrer wenig später mit einem warmen Lächeln an Harry von allen verabschiedet und war gegangen.   
Harry konnte noch immer nicht so recht fassen, wieviel Freundlichkeit er ausgestrahlt hatte – er war ihm inzwischen direkt sympathisch. Und vor allem die Sensibilität, die der Professor bewiesen hatte, indem er sich recht früh verabschiedet hatte, machte Harry sehr dankbar.

Doch anscheinend war er inmitten ihrer Gespräche eingeschlafen, eingehüllt in die sanfte Wärme und die Zufriedenheit, welche die Anwesenheit geliebter Personen auslöste.  
Gewiß hatte Sirius ihn dann hier hinauf in sein Bett gebracht.  
Obwohl es Harry auch ein wenig verlegen machte, mit 17 Jahren noch wie ein Kind ins Bett gebracht zu werden, mußte er doch unwillkürlich dankbar lächeln, denn die Sorge und Liebe, die hinter dieser Geste steckte, tröstete ihn ungemein.

Der Gryffindor verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ seine Gedanken weiterwandern. Schließlich war am Vortag so viel passiert, was er noch nicht alles verarbeitet – oder überhaupt richtig verstanden – hatte.

Sirius hatte ihm gestern noch gesagt, daß Professor Dumbledore heute mit ihm sprechen wollte, um eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, was mit ihm geschehen war – und darauf war Harry schon sehr gespannt. Schließlich waren die Schocks über das veränderte Verhalten mehrerer Personen in seinem Umkreis schon schwer zu verkraften gewesen. Bei diesem Gedanken angelangt, zog Harry eine Grimasse.

_‚Schwer zu verkraften? Das ist wohl leicht untertrieben. Solche Schockzustände wie gestern hatte ich noch nie zuvor.  
Wer rechnet denn aber auch damit, daß vier Personen, von denen ich bis jetzt immer glaubte, sie würden mich hassen wie die Pest, mich plötzlich richtig gern haben? Und nicht nur das – einer ist jetzt mein Adoptivvater, zwei andere meine Pateneltern und der letzte ist...ist mein fester Freund. Skurril. Aber irgendwie...auch...angenehm.  
Bloß, mich daran zu gewöhnen, wird eine Weile brauchen – eine ziemliche Weile, denke ich.'_

„Aber versuchen kann ich es ja", flüsterte Harry vor sich hin und streckte sich dann genüßlich. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten auf und er verbesserte sich leise: „Ich will es versuchen."

Dann erhob sich der Gryffindor aus seinem gemütlichen Bett, trat zum Fenster und beobachtete dort den wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang von seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Fensterbrett aus. Er liebte diese ruhigen Stunden, wenn er mal vor den anderen vier Jungen im Schlafsaal aufwachte. Immer, wenn er auf diesem Fensterbrett saß, gelang es ihm besonders gut, seine Gedanken zu ordnen; es war, als wäre dieser Platz dafür geschaffen. So auch dieses Mal.

Nachdem etwa eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, verließ Harry den Platz am Fenster und begab sich zu den Duschen. Er fühlte sich jetzt besser, hatte sich mit den für ihn doch auf radikale Weise veränderten Gegebenheiten näher angefreundet und sie – vorerst – noch ohne Erläuterung erst einmal akzeptiert.

Als er sich fertig gewaschen und angezogen hatte, trat er leise auf Rons Bett zu und zog die Vorhänge um das Himmelbett seines Freundes zurück. Der Rotschopf war noch tief und fest in seinen Träumen versunken und schnarchte leise.  
Harry lächelte, dann rüttelte er Ron leicht an der Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. Es war bald Zeit für das Frühstück, das wollte er nicht verpassen. Und wie er seinen besten Freund und dessen immerwährenden Hunger kannte, dieser noch viel weniger.

„Ron, wach auf", meinte er zu dem anderen Jungen, der unwillig grummelte und kaum hörbar sagte: „Will' nich...laß mich schlafen."  
_‚Dann eben anders'_, schmunzelte Harry, während sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich. _‚Ich hab' es nett versucht, jetzt gibt's den Schock, mein Freund.'_

Dann hob er seine Stimme und versuchte, die von Mrs. Weasley zu imitieren. In strengem, unnachgiebigem Tonfall sagte er: „Ronald Arthur Weasley, du wirst jetzt sofort aufstehen! Keine Widerrede!"  
Seine Imitation war wohl ziemlich gut gelungen, denn Ron fuhr hoch und blickte mit verschlafenen Augen quer durch den Saal, auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter.   
„Mom?", fragte er irritiert, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.   
Erst dann hörte der Rothaarige das leise Lachen an seiner Seite und blickte empor. Harry konnte sich kaum noch halten beim verdutzten Anblick seines Freundes und lachte immer lauter, wodurch er auch Seamus, Dean und Neville weckte.

„Was ist denn los?", grummelte Dean noch halb im Traum gefangen. Seamus und Neville waren dagegen schon munterer und blickten auf Harry, der sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen versuchte, jedoch jedes Mal, wenn er auf Ron sah, erneut anfing, zu lachen.

„Mr. Witzig hier neben mir hat mir vorgemacht, er wäre meine Mutter", erwiderte Ron mit einem gespielt sauren Blick auf seinen besten Freund. „Hahaha", fügte er dann noch hinzu, was nur noch mehr Gelächter auslöste, denn inzwischen hatten auch die drei anderen Jungen den Sachverhalt begriffen und stimmten in Harrys Lachen ein.  
„Entschuldige, aber du hast zuerst nicht reagiert", meinte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Und da es bald Frühstück gibt und ich weiß, wie hungrig du doch immer bist, mußte ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen", erklärte der Gryffindor.

„Aber doch nicht gleich zu solch extremen", grummelte Ron ihn an, lächelte dabei jedoch verzeihend. Er wußte, daß Harry Mrs. Weasleys Art, ihre Söhne aus den Betten zu holen, als äußerst amüsant empfand – wenn er nicht selbst davon betroffen war. Und in den Ferien, wenn Harry meist eine oder länger Woche bei den Weasleys verbringen durfte, behandelte ihn Rons Mutter auf die gleiche Weise wie den Rest ihrer Kinder – also auch beim Wecken. Dann murrte Harry genauso wie Ron, Fred und George.

„Na los, raus aus den Federn", ermunterte Harry seine Freunde, die sich auch willig erhoben, denn der Hinweis auf das Frühstück in der Großen Halle machte nicht nur Ron die Entscheidung leichter, aus dem warmen Bett zu kriechen.

Wenig später waren auch Ron, Seamus, Dean und Neville fertig angezogen. Gemeinsam mit Harry, der Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen hatte, verließen die Gryffindor ihren Turm, um zum Essen zu gehen.   
Harry unterhielt Hermine gerade mit der Weckszene, was diese wie erhofft ebenfalls zum Lachen brachte. Die sechs Gryffindor waren heiterer Laune und ihr amüsiertes Lachen schallte durch den Gang.

So kam es, daß Draco, der auf seine Freunde gewartet hatte, diese schon hörte bevor er sie überhaupt sah.   
Als er die Sechs um die Ecke biegen sah, musterte er sie nacheinander, amüsiert, daß sie schon am frühen Morgen so viel Lärm machten, daß sich fast jeder nach ihnen umdrehte. Sein Blick glitt über Seamus, Dean und Neville, denen er ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte, bevor er weiter zu Ron und Hermine schaute. Auch diese bedachte er mit einem Lächeln, welches jedoch erstarb, als Dracos Augen schließlich an Harry hängenblieben.   
Es schien, als wäre der blonde Slytherin wie gebannt vom Anblick des Schwarzhaarigen, was Harrys fünf Begleitern nicht entging. Mit einem „Wir sehen uns dann in der Halle" verabschiedeten sich Seamus, Neville und Dean und gingen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht weiter.

Harry dagegen lächelte Draco grüßend entgegen, obwohl es ihm noch immer merkwürdig vorkam, dem Slytherin, der ihn seiner Erinnerung nach bisher immer nur geärgert und verspottet hatte, so freundlich zu begegnen.  
Doch dieses freundliche Lächeln Harrys hatte ungeahnte Konsequenzen, denn Draco schritt plötzlich rasch auf ihn zu. Harry konnte nicht wissen, daß der Blonde dieses Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen besonders liebte, es ihm jedes Mal förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog, wenn der Gryffindor es ihm schenkte.

Daher vergaß Draco für den Moment alles Andere und legte, als er bei Harry ankam, diesem die Arme um die Taille, zog den Älteren an sich heran und küßte ihn dann sanft, aber voller Leidenschaft.  
Harry war im ersten Moment total überrascht und riß die Augen auf, wehrte sich aber nicht gegen Dracos Kuß. Das Gefühl, welches die warmen Lippen auf den seinen auslösten, war fremdartig und unerwartet – aber nicht unangenehm.  
Daher – und weil er nicht wußte, wie er reagieren sollte – verharrte er bewegungslos und genoß den Kuß des Blonden, auch wenn er die plötzlichen Gefühle, welche ihn durchströmten, nicht einzuordnen wußte.  
Draco war so zärtlich und sanft.

Harry hätte es sich nicht träumen lassen, daß der Slytherin eine derartig liebevolle Seite besaß, so voller Gefühl. Und vor allem sich nicht scheute, sie auch hervorzulassen.  
Als Harry gerade langsam wieder zu sich kam und versucht war, den zärtlichen Kuß zu erwidern, ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe, warme Stimme hinter den Jugendlichen.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?"

Kaum waren die Worte verklungen, zuckte Draco zusammen, löste den liebevollen Kuß und stolperte erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Harry dagegen stand vollkommen reglos da und sah den Jüngeren aus weit aufgerissenen, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Dann hob er die Hand und fuhr sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen, die noch immer von dem zärtlichen Kuß prickelten.

Als er das sah, lief Draco verlegen rot an und stammelte: „Harry, ich...entschuldige bitte...ich war nur...dein Lächeln...es...du sahst so glücklich aus, da...ich hab vergessen, daß du..."

Harry blickte den Slytherin nur sprachlos an, der wegen seiner unüberlegten Handlung vollkommen neben der Spur war und vor Aufregung stotterte. Eilige Schritte kamen näher und eine warme Hand legte sich beruhigend auf Harrys Schulter, bevor erneut Sirius' Stimme erklang: „Harry, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Was?", irritiert fuhr der Angesprochene aus seiner Versunkenheit auf und schien erst jetzt wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Als er jedoch die besorgten Gesichter seiner zwei ‚Väter' sowie die von Ron und Hermine neben sich sah, entspannte er sich merklich. Auch Draco sah ihn ängstlich fragend an, als wäre er entsetzt von dem, was er gerade getan hatte.

Harry bemerkte die Sorge, die alle um ihn hegten, besonders Draco. Daher meinte er beruhigend zu dem Blonden, während sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich: „Mir geht es gut, keine Sorge. Du hast mich überrascht und es war ungewohnt, von dir...geküßt... zu werden...aber es ist o.k. Wirklich."  
Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als er diese Worte hörte, wiederholte aber trotzdem: „Entschuldige. Es...es kam einfach über mich."

Harrys Lächeln wurde wärmer und auch seine Augen blickten den Blonden freundlich an. Es war für alle offensichtlich, daß er sich wieder gefaßt hatte und den Kuß als nicht so tragisch empfand. Das erleichterte die Anwesenden.

Dann meinte Ron auf einmal: „Laßt uns endlich gehen...ich hab' Hunger."  
„Hast du das nicht immer?", murmelte Hermine, was allen ein Grinsen entlockte.

Gemeinsam wandte sich das Gryffindor-Trio dem Gang zur Großen Halle zu, als sich Harry plötzlich noch einmal zu Draco umdrehte. Die Finger des Schwarzhaarigen fuhren über seine Lippen und ein Funkeln erschien in den smaragdgrünen Augen.

Dann sah er dem Blonden direkt in die silberblauen, fragenden Augen und hauchte mit einem leichten, bewundernden Lächeln: „Wow."   
Dann wandte er sich endgültig um und schritt mit seinen zwei Freunden davon.  
Draco hingegen stand unbeweglich da und starrte der hochgewachsenen Gestalt des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors nach. Bei dessen letzter Aussage war ihm die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen und seine sonstige Gelassenheit war wie weggefegt.

„Oh mein Gott, ist mir das peinlich!", entfuhr es ihm dann plötzlich und er barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Mehrstimmiges, leises Lachen erklang daraufhin neben ihm und die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy ertönte, die mit unterdrückter Heiterkeit vibrierte. „Mein Sohn, das war einmalig. Gut gemacht."

„Dad!", rief Draco, halb ärgerlich und entsetzt, halb aber auch schon lächelnd. „Das ist nicht witzig! Ich...ich hab' Harry geküßt!", setzte er noch verwirrt hinzu.

„Das hast du meines Wissens nach schon öfter getan", ließ sich nun Severus vernehmen, der, begleitet von Sirius, an seiner anderen Seite auftauchte. Auch diese Beiden waren sichtlich amüsiert über Dracos Reaktion auf Harrys letzte Aussage.  
„Aber...aber doch nicht ihn...", meinte der Blonde, während er in die Richtung sah, in der die drei Gryffindor verschwunden waren. „Das war...", Draco verstummte völlig erstaunt von sich selbst. Harrys Reaktion hatte ihn verblüfft. Aber auch verlegen gemacht.

Sirius hatte Mitleid mit dem verwirrten Jungen und legte ihm, wie bei Harry zuvor, die Hand auf die breite Schulter. „Hey, ganz ruhig", meinte er tröstend. „Er hat es doch ziemlich gut aufgenommen, oder nicht?"

Draco nickte nur, das Bild von Harry vor Augen, wie dieser sich nachdenklich über seine Lippen fuhr, dann lächelte und ihm ‚Wow!' zuhauchte. Erneut stieg ihm heiße Röte in die Wangen, doch langsam lächelte auch er wieder.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Er scheint mir nicht böse zu sein. Zum Glück", seufzte der Blonde dann auf und blickte den Vater seines Freundes erleichtert an. Dieser grinste zurück und meinte: „Na also. Bloß halt dich etwas zurück, Draco. Er ist das nicht gewohnt, wie es mir scheint. Ok?"

Der Slytherin nickte etwas abwesend mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hab' nicht nachgedacht", gab er dann zu. „Als ich Harry eben gerade mit unseren Freunden die Treppe runterkommen sah und er mich so", Dracos Augen leuchteten unwillkürlich heller, „anlächelte, sah er aus wie mein Harry. Das hat mich für eine Weile ganz vergessen lassen, daß er zwar aussieht wie er, aber es trotzdem nicht ist..." Dracos Stimme verlor sich, klang noch immer etwas verwirrt.  
Diesen Moment nutzte Narzissa, um an die Seite ihres Sohnes zu treten. Neugierig sah sie ihn an und fragte dann: „Und...wie war der Kuß?"  
„Mom!", fuhr Draco auf, erneut mit hochrotem Gesicht. Amüsiertes Gelächter der Erwachsenen antwortete ihm. Die Männer hatten Narzissas Frage irgendwie schon kommen sehen, da sie ihre Neugier gut kannten.

„Sag schon!", forderte Mrs. Malfoy ihren Sohn auf, der sie für einige Sekunden nur stumm ansah, dann verträumt lächelte und meinte: „Wow." Damit drehte er sich herum und ging ebenfalls in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Tja, eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel ja laut Titel schon die ersten Erklärungen über das, was Harry passiert ist, enthalten – doch ich mußte an dieser Stelle einfach aufhören. Wenn hier jetzt noch das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gekommen wäre, würde dieses Kapitel vieel zu lang, daher fand ich diese Stelle am besten für einen Cut. Doch keine Sorge, auch der nächste Teil kommt bald, dann kommt Licht ins Dunkel!

Bis dahin vielen Dank für die anspornenden, morddrohungfreien Kommis! (smiles happily)

**Rena:** Danke für dein Lob! Ja, du hast Recht, schön wäre es... Doch ich habe meine Gründe, Harry das Alles erleben zu lassen. Doch welche, das bleibt vorerst noch mein Geheimnis! grins mysteriously

**silverwolfe:** Du magst wohl die Malfoys auch? Bei mir sind die nicht so fies wie in den Originalfilmen, da erhebe ich Anspruch auf fanficschreibende Freiheit! Ja, der arme Harry ist verwirrt gewesen, doch ich denke, er kommt mit den veränderten Verhältnissen doch ganz gut klar, oder? Wenn man bedenkt, wie er Dracos Kuß aufgenommen hat...

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina M.:** Wow, was für ein langer Name! Ich folgte deinem Wunsch, so schnell es meine Zeit erlaubte! Hoffe, das Kapi gefiel dir!

**Baerchen23:** Um zu erfahren, wie Harry alles aufnimmt, hast du im obigen Kapitel einen ersten kleinen Eindruck erhalten. Im nächsten geht es dann erklärungstechnisch zur Sache. Was das ‚Wieder-zusammen-kommen' betrifft, ... blinks innocently

**kathleen potter: **Ganz doll zurückknuddl! Okay, du hast also keine Attentate auf mich vor, das beruhigt mich ungemein! smile Ich mag crazy Leute, also bleib ruhig weiter hier! opens arms invitingly  
Ähem, Parallelwelt…tja, mal sehen…da mußt du schon auf das nächste Kapi warten. Die Erläuterungen wollte ich ja eigentlich noch in diesem Kapitel unterbringen, doch das wäre echt zu lang geworden, daher lasse ich dich mit den anderen Lesern/Leserinnen noch etwas schmoren.   
Harry verrückt? Bei mir niemals! Doch der Arme hat schon so viel durchmachen müssen, da wäre es doch nicht zu abwegig, wenn er irgendwann mal zuviel hat und einfach durchdreht... Ich hatte diese Szene im Kopf, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn mir so etwas passiert – und dann tippten meine Finger einfach drauflos und der Sarkasmus schlich sich ein. Vor allem, da wir ja alle Harrys Meinung zum „Daily Prophet" kennen.

**YanisTamiem:** Riechsalz reicht für den Notfall Ja, der arme Harry macht schon was mit, doch ich quäle ihn nicht, sondern habe vielmehr etwas ganz Anderes mit ihm vor...

**Shenendoah:** Oh, hallo! Schön, daß du jetzt auch bei dieser Story reviewst! Du schreibst immer so schöne, vor allem lange Reviews, da kriege ich das Strahlen gar nicht mehr vom Gesicht! kriecht unter dem Berg aus Lob hervor und grinst   
Ich war gemein? ICH! NIEMALS! Na gut, manchmal habe ich sadistische Anwandlungen und cutte an bösen Stellen – doch ich versuche mich zu bessern! versprech Danke für das Lob, ich bin halt ein total gefühls-betonter Mensch, da fällt einem das vielleicht leichter, Emotionen auch zu beschreiben! hängt Zertifikat stolz an die Wand und strahlt bis über beide Ohren Das macht sich super in meiner neuen Wohnung!  
Tja, die Beziehungen von Harry zu Severus, den Malfoys und Draco werden in den nächsten Kapis noch in größerer Tiefe behandelt, schließlich sind sie von immenser Bedeutung für die folgenden Fics! Ups, da sind sie wieder, die bösen, bösen Andeutungen! Mund mit Tesafilm zuklebt, damit sie keine Andeutungen mehr macht  
Zu deiner Frage, wie Harry so abrupt einfach verschwinden konnte und Hermine/Ron/Draco ihn dennoch finden, gedulde dich noch ein Weilchen, das klärt sich auf. Doch du hast Recht, es ist kein apparieren, das geht doch nicht in Hogwarths. (Oder?)  
Um dich wirklich glücklich zu machen, kommt auch bald wieder 1 oder vielleicht sogar 2 Kapitel von „Chronicle of love". Hatte bloß in letzter Zeit viel zu tun und meine Muse streikte auch, da war nicht viel mit Romantik und heißem Sex. Ich hoffe aber, die Inspiration kommt bald wieder.  
**Mylanka:** Alle haben Mitleid mit Harry, das ist aber nett. Dabei lasse ich ihn doch gar nicht leiden, er hat Sirius wieder und Voldi ist auch tot...was will er eigentlich mehr...doch die ganze Sache zu verstehen ist nicht so einfach. Doch ein Sprichwort sagt, daß man manchmal die Dinge einfach akzeptieren muß, auch wenn man sie vielleicht nicht begreift. Diese Devise hat sich Harry in diesem Kapitel zu Herzen genommen.

So, daß waren sie alle, eure tollen Kommentare! total glücklich über so viel nettes Feedback ist und an alle Blumensträuße verteilt  
Bis zum nächsten Kapi, wenn es heißt : her mit den Erklärungen!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	4. Erste klärende Gespräche Teil 2

**Erste klärende Gespräche, Teil 2**

In der Großen Halle tobte wie immer das Leben, als sich die Schüler von Hogwarths lautstark mit ihren Tischnachbarn – und manchmal auch Freunden, welche weiter entfernt saßen – unterhielten, während sie ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten wie gewohnt am Gryffindortisch Platz genommen, wo vor allem der Schwarzhaarige mit erfreutem Hallo aufgenommen wurde. Seamus, Neville und Dean hatten zwar die Nachricht schon verbreitet, daß Harry wieder erwacht war, dennoch war es für die Gryffindor schön, die Bestätigung dessen vor sich sitzen zu haben.   
Ginny hatte Harry zuerst voller Freude fast erdrückt, wodurch diesem klargeworden war, daß auch Rons kleine Schwester sich nicht verändert hatte. Sie verhielt sich ganz so, wie er sie kannte – anhänglich, fröhlich und immer für einen Plausch mit ihm bereit.  
Eine Kleinigkeit war jedoch auch an Ginnys Verhalten anders, denn als Draco wenige Minuten nach dem Gryffindor-Trio die Halle betrat und auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte, rutschte das rothaarige Mädchen bereitwillig ein Stück zur Seite, damit der Blonde sich neben Harry setzen konnte.

Es schien vollkommen normal für alle am Tisch, daß Draco neben Harry saß, denn keiner der anwesenden Gryffindor machte eine Bemerkung darüber oder – wie Harry es von seiner Erinnerung her erwartet hätte – sprang auf und hexte den Slytherin dafür, daß er es sich traute, an ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.  
Für den Schwarzhaarigen war es ungewohnt, so friedlich neben demjenigen zu sitzen und zu essen, der seit nunmehr fünf Jahren sein schlimmster Feind in Hogwarths war – doch Dracos ruhiges Verhalten und die freundliche Wärme, welche er ausströmte, ließen sich Harry langsam an die radikal geänderten Umstände bezüglich ihrer Beziehung gewöhnen.

Was jedoch nicht hieß, daß er den Kuß, den Draco ihn vor der Großen Halle gegeben hatte, vergaß. Dafür war dieses Erlebnis zu neu gewesen und vor allem weckte es in dem Gryffindor Gefühle, die er nicht verstand. Sie ängstigten ihn nicht, doch verwirrten sie ihn in ihrer Plötzlichkeit – vor allem der Person gegenüber, für die er nie erwartet hätte, etwas Anderes als Verachtung und Abneigung empfinden zu können.   
Doch Harry spürte, wie durch Dracos geändertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber auch er die Möglichkeit bekam, neue Eindrücke vom Wesen des blonden Slytherins zu erhalten. Vielleicht bot sich ihm hier die Gelegenheit, mehr über Draco zu erfahren und dadurch vielleicht den anderen jungen Mann besser verstehen zu lernen. Diese Möglichkeit wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen, vor allem, da er genau fühlen konnte, daß Dracos Emotionen ihm gegenüber nicht gespielt waren, sondern aus tiefstem Herzen entsprangen. Der Gryffindor konnte nicht sagen, woher er das wußte, doch er akzeptierte dieses intuitive Wissen.  
Daher fand sich der Schwarzhaarige bald inmitten einer sich angeregt unterhaltenden Gruppe, in der Dracos Meinung offenbar durchaus geschätzt wurde – vor allem, wenn es, wie gerade jetzt, um die letzten Tests in Zaubertränke ging. Auch jetzt noch, wo sich doch anscheinend so viel verändert hatte, war der Slytherin also ein Experte im Brauen der Zaubertränke, wie Harry mit innerlichem Amüsement bemerkte, während er sich etwas aus dem Gespräch zurückhielt und nur zuhörte.   
Es war faszinierend zu sehen, wie Dracos Augen aufleuchteten, wenn das Gespräch auf Tränke kam, fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. So offen und ohne die eiskalte Miene, die Harry sonst von Draco gewohnt war, kannte er den Slytherin gar nicht. Doch er wußte, daß in einem Austausch mit Hermine Leidenschaft schnell geweckt werden konnte; das braunhaarige Mädchen hatte so lange der Gryffindor sie jetzt kannte, noch bei jedem eine schulische Stärke entdeckt, die sie – auf die eine oder andere Weise – fördern konnte.   
Bei Draco war es ganz offensichtlich Zaubertränke und Hermine gehörte schließlich ebenfalls zu den Besten in diesem Fach, wodurch es nur zu natürlich schien, eine Szene wie die jetzige, wo die Beiden angeregt über Vor- und Nachteile bestimmter Zutaten für einen Trank diskutierten, zu erwarten.  
Während er mit halbem Ohr diesem Gespräch lauschte und Ron aufmunternd anlächelte, der ihn gequält wegen des Themas ansah, begann Harry, in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu versinken. Dracos Begeisterung für Zaubertränke hatte ihn nämlich an den Professor erinnert, welcher dieses Fach unterrichtete.  
Und dadurch erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige unwillkürlich daran, was am gestrigen Abend geschehen war.

---Flashback---

Es war spät geworden, bevor Harry den Nordturm wieder verließ. Seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren noch immer durcheinander, doch er hatte sich wieder halbwegs gefangen. Da er sich daher wieder in der Lage dazu fühlte, den Anderen gegenüberzutreten, verließ er schließlich die Plattform des Turms.  
Lange hatte er dort oben gestanden und sich den Wind durch die Haare wehen lassen, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Zeit verging. Doch zu vieles hatte ihn beschäftigt, wie immer, wenn er den Nordturm aufsuchte. Normalerweise war dies der Platz, an dem er – außer auf dem Fensterbrett im Gryffindorturm – am besten nachdenken konnte. Die Weite, welche die nach allen Seiten offene Plattform gewährte, ließ ihn sich oft weniger bedrängt fühlen – was stets vorkam, wenn Probleme oder Sorgen von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten. Wenn ihm dann irgendwann alles zuviel wurde, suchte Harry Zuflucht auf dem Turm. Oft verbrachte er dort Stunden mit Nachdenken oder versteckte sich einfach vor jedem anderen Menschen, wenn Ruhe alles war, was er wollte und brauchte.  
Was er nicht verstand, war, wie er plötzlich zu seinem Lieblingsplatz gelangt war. Einen Augenblick war er noch im Krankenflügel und sah seinen Paten auf sich zukommen und im nächsten umwehte ihn kühle Abendluft. Doch Harry hielt sich nicht lange mit dem Nachdenken über dieses Mysterium auf, gab es doch zuviel Anderes, was auf ihn einstürzte. Es schien nur natürlich, daß er in diesem Augenblick dort war, wo er am ehesten wieder etwas Ordnung in seine Gedanken und Emotionen bringen konnte.  
Harry wußte hinterher nicht mehr, wie lange er auf einer Stelle gestanden hatte und blicklos über die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarths sah, während in seinem Kopf die Gedanken durcheinander stürzten. So viel war geschehen während der letzten Stunden, seitdem er – mal wieder – in einem Krankenbett aufgewacht war. Wie er dorthin gekommen war, wußte er ebenfalls nicht zu sagen, doch er das letzte, an das er sich vorher noch zu erinnern vermochte, war der Hindernisparcour als Abschlußtest der 5. Klassen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen. Danach setzte sein Gedächtnis aus bis zu seinem Aufwachen vor wenigen Stunden.

Alles in Allem eine verwirrende Situation. Die Schocks, welche er danach erhalten hatten, trugen nicht gerade zu seiner Erleichterung bei – vielmehr hatte Harry das Gefühl gehabt, kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen. Nur die Freude, welche das ungläubige Erstaunen über das plötzliche Wiederauftauchen von Sirius erst einmal verdrängte, hatte es dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor möglich gemacht, halbwegs normal auf das veränderte Verhalten der Malfoy-Familie zu reagieren.  
Nun ja, normal. Normal war die ganze Situation nun wirklich nicht, doch Harry hatte gerade – beruhigt durch Rons und Hermines Anwesenheit – versucht, ein wenig mit der Sachlage vertraut zu machen, als er den nächsten Schlag erhielt.  
Voldemort war tot. Seit einem dreiviertel Jahr.   
Einfach tot, als wäre es ein reines Kinderspiel, den Schwarzmagier, der Harry seit seiner Geburt mit seinem Haß verfolgte, zu besiegen. Doch anscheinend war es ihm hier gelungen, wie auch immer das möglich sein konnte.  
Harrys Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, als er daran dachte, wie ein Leben ohne Voldemorts bedrohliche Präsenz sein mochte. Doch die Vielzahl der Emotionen, die ihn bei dem Versuch überfielen, sich zu überlegen, wie sein Leben ohne die Gefahr, die von dem Schwarzmagier ausging, aussehen würde, überwältigten den Gryffindor in ihrer Intensität, so daß er diesen Gedanken erst einmal verbannte.  
Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen Kopf frei zu machen von Allem, was ihn plagte und verunsicherte an dieser neuen Situation. Für eine Weile ließ er sich von dem kühlen Wind umwehen und spürte, wie er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde. Das Chaos seiner Gedanken ebbte ab und machte seinem Verstand Platz. Dies war vielleicht nur der nächste Schritt in seinem Schock, doch Harry wollte nicht weiter nachdenken, da er wußte, er würde sowieso jetzt zu keinem vernünftigen Schluß mehr kommen. Dafür war er zu müde und emotional ausgelaugt.  
Was auch immer geschehen war, was ihn dieses Mal in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, hatte wohl auch seine physischen Reserven ziemlich angestrengt. Was er nun am nötigsten hatte, war eine Nacht voller Schlaf. Der Morgen würde dann sicher die Lösung bringen, denn Harry war sich instinktiv sicher, daß Professor Dumbledore inzwischen darangegangen war, sich Klarheit über dieses Problem zu verschaffen.  
Morgen würde sich also hoffentlich alles aufklären.  
Mit diesem Gedanken verließ Harry den Nordturm und fand wie immer durch verschiedene Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen rasch seinen Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als er vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame anlangte und ihm gerade bewußt wurde, daß er das Paßwort nicht kannte, öffnete die Wächterin des Gryffindorturms verschlafen die Augen und sah den jungen Mann an.   
Als sie Harry erkannte, glitt ein Lächeln über ihre mütterlichen Züge und sie sagte: „Auch endlich wieder aufgewacht, mein Lieber? Du hast deinen Freunden Sorgen gemacht. Doch jetzt, schnell rein mit dir und ab ins Bett, damit ihr eure Ferien genießen könnt!"  
Somit um das Problem des Paßworts gebracht, dankte Harry der Fetten Dame und stieg, als das Porträt aufschwang, durch das Eingangsloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Kaum betrat er jedoch den Raum, regten sich mehrere Personen, welche beim Kamin gesessen und offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatten.  
Wie Harry im nächsten Augenblick erkannte, handelte es sich dabei um Hermine und Ron, die ihn Beide mit sorgenvollem Blick ansahen, als sie auf ihn zueilten. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, seine Arme zu öffnen, als sich Hermine schon an ihn schmiegte. Sie umarmte ihn für eine Weile fest, kurz darauf gefolgt von Ron, der seine kräftigen Arme ebenfalls um Harry schlang.   
Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich eingehüllt in freundschaftliche Wärme und Besorgnis, was seine Konfusion angesichts der Situation weiterhin besänftigte. Ron und Hermine waren jederzeit für ihn da, das spürte Harry im Moment ganz deutlich und es gab ihm die Kraft, nachdem er ihre Umarmung noch eine Weile genossen hatte, wieder ein wenig zurückzutreten und sie voller Dankbarkeit anzulächeln.  
Dieses Lächeln seinerseits schien Harrys zwei beste Freunde zu beruhigen, denn sie traten zurück und machten Sirius Platz, der sich vorher etwas zurückgehalten hatte, nun aber mit väterlicher Besorgnis im Gesicht auf den Gryffindor zutrat.  
Als er seinen Paten ansah, verwackelte Harrys Lächeln etwas und in seinen grünen Augen begann es zu schimmern, doch er beherrschte sich sichtlich und nickte Sirius dann beruhigend zu.   
Dieser seufzte leise erleichtert auf, kam jedoch trotzdem weiter auf Harry zu, als spüre er trotz der zur Schau gestellten Stärke das Bedürfnis des Jüngeren nach seiner Nähe. Harry schloß wohlig die Augen und ergab sich der Umarmung, in die ihn Sirius Sekunden später einschloß. Der junge Mann fühlte, wie ihn all der Streß und die Trauer der letzten Zeit verließen, während er sich enger in die Arme seines Paten schmiegte. Der Ältere hatte sein Gesicht in Harrys rabenschwarzem Haar vergraben und ließ dem Gryffindor alle Zeit, die er brauchte.  
Schließlich löste sich Harry, wenn auch widerwillig, wieder aus Sirius' Armen und flüsterte ihm ein „Danke" zu, woraufhin der Angesprochene ihm nur liebevoll durch die Haare strich und ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn hauchte. Auch wenn Harry sich eigentlich schon für zu alt für eine derartige Geste hielt, so protestierte er dennoch nicht dagegen – es war viel zu schön, die Liebe hinter der Berührung zu spüren.  
Dies war die Liebe, welche Eltern ihren Kindern schenkten.  
Ein Geschenk, das Harry in seinem bisherigen Leben noch nie erhalten hatte, denn Sirius und ihm war zu wenig Zeit vergönnt gewesen, um eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung aufzubauen. Auch wenn Harry in Sirius immer eine Vaterfigur gesehen hatte.  
Doch hier und jetzt bekam er väterliche Liebe.  
Und zwar nicht nur von Sirius, wie Harry erkannte, als sein Pate zurücktrat und sein Platz von Severus eingenommen wurde. Zuerst ein wenig erschrocken blickte Harry den schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränke-Professor an, der ihm seiner Erinnerung nach nie ein freundliches Wort geschenkt hatte. Doch als er in die onyxfarbenen Augen des älteren Mannes vor ihm sah, erblickte er die gleiche Menge an väterlicher Liebe und Besorgnis, die zuvor in Sirius' braunen Augen gestanden hatte.  
Dies ließ Harry für einige Augenblicke verwirrt blinzeln und unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück, als Severus näherkam. Als der Gryffindor jedoch den Schmerz über diese instinktive Zurückweisung im Gesicht des Älteren erkannte, wallte in ihm auf einmal ein Gefühl von Bedauern und vorsichtiger Zuneigung auf.  
Der Mann, den er nur kalt und gemein ihm gegenüber kannte, war verletzt, da er ihm nicht so begegnete, wie er es gewohnt war. Und augenscheinlich war die Beziehung des Harry, den die Anwesenden kannten, eine ebenso liebevolle wie die zu Sirius. Unwillkürlich wallte Mitgefühl in Harry auf.   
War die Situation für ihn schon kompliziert, so mußte es für Sirius – und vor allem für Severus und die Malfoys – noch viel schlimmer sein.   
Severus liebte ihn offensichtlich sehr, denn sonst hätte er eben nicht so verletzt reagiert. Und jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sich Harry auch wieder an das traurige Flackern in Dracos Augen und die Vehemenz, mit der Lucius Malfoy abgelehnt hatte, ihm je etwas anzutun.   
Diese Gedanken ließen Harry kurz darauf auf seinen Zaubertrank-Professor und hier seinen Adoptivvater zutreten, der ihm schweigend, doch sichtlich angespannt, entgegenblickte. Kurz vor dem Älteren blieb Harry stehen und sah für einen Augenblick gerade in die onyxfarbenen Augen. Dort fand er nur Traurigkeit, Angst vor Abweisung und – viel Liebe. Keine Verachtung wie sonst oder Abneigung.  
Nur väterliche Liebe, welche Harrys Herz plötzlich für den schwarzhaarigen Mann erwärmten, so daß er kurzentschlossen die Arme um ihn legte und sich schweigend an ihn drückte. Der Gryffindor hörte ein überraschtes Luftholen, doch wenig später schlossen sich starke Arme in einer beschützenden Geste um ihn. Severus hüllte ihn in eine ebenso wunderbare Wärme wie zuvor Sirius, was Harry erstaunte, ihn jedoch instinktiv eng an den Älteren geschmiegt verharren ließ, um dieses Gefühl – so unerwartet es für ihn auch war – auszukosten.   
Harry hatte bis jetzt in seinem Leben zu wenig von dieser beschützenden Liebe bekommen, so daß es nur zu verständlich war, daß er diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen ließ. Auch wenn die Liebe von einer Person kam, die er nie dafür in Erwägung gezogen hätte.  
Als sie sich Minuten später wieder voneinander lösten, war ein dankbares Schimmern in Harrys Augen, was Severus' Herz sich schmerzhaft verkrampfen ließ. Es tat ihm weh, so viel Dankbarkeit für eine für ihn solch selbstverständliche Geste in Harrys wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen – so als wäre dies völlig neu für den Gryffindor.  
Der eigene Schmerz über die Zurückweisung vorher schwand unter dem Mitgefühl, welches nun auch der Slytherin empfand. Was auch immer mit Harry geschehen sein mochte, dieser junge Mann vor ihm hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben offensichtlich nicht viel Liebe erfahren.   
Auch nicht von ihm – oder gerade nicht von ihm.  
Eine Tatsache, welche Severus innerlich entsetzte, denn Harry war außer Sirius die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Er liebte ihn wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, auch wenn er nicht biologisch mit ihm verwandt war.

Severus tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Harry leise sagen hörte: „Sir, ich... ich entschuldige mich, wenn ich Sie verletzt haben sollte. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, doch...Sie sind...so...anders."  
Harrys Stimme verklang unsicher, doch seine Augen hingen an Severus' Gesicht und bettelten ihn um Verständnis an. Dieser konnte sich dem Flehen der grünen Augen nicht verschließen, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, nicht wie immer die bedingungslose Liebe eines Sohnes in ihnen zu erkennen. Daher seufzte Severus nur unhörbar auf und erwiderte mit sanfter Stimme: „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Harry. Ich verstehe deine Verwirrung."  
Erleichterung flog offen über die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen, doch er horchte auf, als der ältere Mann Sekunden später fortfuhr: „Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, Harry."   
Auf den fragenden Blick, den er daraufhin geschenkt bekam, sagte Severus leise: „Würdest du mich duzen und mich bei meinem Namen nennen? Wenn du schon nicht..."  
Severus biß sich auf die Unterlippe und Harry spürte den Kampf, den er mit sich ausfocht. Daher verschwendete er keine Zeit, dem Schwarzhaarigen diese Bitte zu erfüllen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln in den smaragdgrünen Augen legte er Severus die Hand auf den Arm und drückte leicht zu.  
„Ich danke Ihnen", Harry unterbrach sich und begann dann von vorn, während er Severus wegen seines Versprechers einen entschuldigenden Blick sandte: „Danke, daß ich dich duzen darf... Severus. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel."  
Gerührt von der Ehrlichkeit und Dankbarkeit in Harrys Worten beugte sich der Ältere vor und strich dem Gryffindor durch die Haare, bevor er sagte: „Auch mir bedeutet das viel, Harry."   
Für den Gryffindor unhörbar fügte er in Gedanken hinzu: _‚Du bist mein Sohn, Harry, auch wenn du im Augenblick völlig anders reagierst als ich es gewohnt bin. Doch ich werde um deine Zuneigung kämpfen, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie viel du mir wert bist.'_

Doch vorerst, so war sich Severus bewußt, hatte er genug Entgegenkommen von Harry erhalten. Auch wenn er am liebsten noch geblieben wäre, strich er Harry noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare, bevor er sich mit einem warmen Lächeln an den Gryffindor verabschiedete. Er wußte, er mußte Harry jetzt Zeit geben, sich – wieder? – an ihn zu gewöhnen.  
Nachdem Severus den Gryffindorturm verlassen hatte, herrschte kurz eine ungewisse Stille zwischen dem Rest der Anwesenden, doch dann zog Ron Harry auf einmal zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Kamin und grinste ihn an. Dies brachte Harry zum Lächeln, denn er spürte, daß Ron ihn aufmuntern wollte – er hatte sie alle vorhin wohl ziemlich erschreckt mit seinem Verhalten. Aber hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor fühlte sich Harry zuhause und sicher und daher kuschelte er sich auch nur aufseufzend in die Couch. Wenig später nahm Sirius neben ihm Platz und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter.  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann blickte den Jüngeren liebevoll an und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen...  
„Harry? Erde an Harry, bitte kommen!"   
  
---Ende Flashback---

Abrupt aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, sah der Angesprochene auf und blinzelte verwirrt. Der Wechsel war für einen Moment schwer zu begreifen, daher blickte Harry Ron auch nur für einige Sekunden schweigend und sichtlich verwirrt an, was Hermine dazu veranlaßte, ihn besorgt zu mustern. Auch Draco neben ihm schien besorgt und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?  
"Hmm?", war die wenig aufschlußreiche Antwort des Gryffindors, der kurz die Augen schloß, um die letzten Reste seiner Versunkenheit abzuschütteln und sich wieder auf die Realität zu konzentrieren.  
"Ich möchte wissen, ob alles ok ist", wiederholte Draco, indem er Harry vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete seine Augen wieder und lächelte beruhigend, bevor er sagte: „Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken. Es ist alles in Ordnung, macht euch keine Sorgen."  
Erleichterung zeichnete drei Gesichter, woraufhin Harry auf einmal bewußt wurde, daß sie Vier nunmehr fast allein am Tisch saßen. Der Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt, woraufhin Ron meinte: „Du warst wirklich ganz schön weit weg, wenn du nicht einmal mitbekommen hast, daß fast alle gegangen sind."  
Harry nickte nur bestätigend. Jetzt mischte sich Hermine in ihr Gespräch und sagte: „Wir sollten jetzt auch langsam gehen, auch wenn wir nicht nach Hause fahren. Doch Professor Dumbledore erwartet uns in seinem Büro. Gut, daß heute Ferienbeginn ist, da haben wir genug Zeit."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich das braunhaarige Mädchen und ihre drei Begleiter taten es ihr gleich. Jeder von ihnen war gespannt, was ihr Schulleiter inzwischen herausgefunden hatte – doch am meisten verlangte es Harry nach einer Erklärung dieser ungewöhnlichen Situation.  
Er spürte, wie sich eine gespannte Erwartung in ihm breitmachte, als er gemeinsam mit Draco, Ron und Hermine durch die Flure des Schlosses zu Dumbledores Büro ging. Vor dem Gargoyle angekommen, der wie immer den Eingang versperrte, sah Harry seine drei Begleiter fragend an.  
"Wißt ihr das Paßwort oder müssen wir wieder einmal raten?", wandte er sich aus reiner Gewohnheit an Ron und Hermine. Doch bevor einer der Beiden antworten konnte, erklang hinter ihnen die Stimme von Sirius.  
"Zitronendrops", sagte der ehemalige Gryffindor mit deutlichem Humor.  
Als der Gargoyle daraufhin beiseite sprang und den Eingang freigab, flog ein amüsiertes Lächeln über Harrys Züge und er murmelte vor sich hin: „Manche Dinge ändern sich doch nie."

Dann blickte der Gryffindor auf die Treppe, welche ihn ins Büro des Schulleiters befördern würde und plötzlich spürte er Nervosität in sich aufwallen. Was würde ihn dort oben erwarten? Hatte Dumbledore herausgefunden, was diese Veränderungen hervorgerufen hatte? Konnte er sie rückgängig machen und – erkannte Harry auf einmal – wollte er das überhaupt?  
Hier war Sirius noch immer am Leben, hatte ihn adoptiert und liebte ihn aus ganzem Herzen. Und auch sonst war sein Leben hier viel leichter, ohne Voldemort und mit Menschen, welche ihn ganz offensichtlich sehr gern hatten.  
Bevor die widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühle in Harrys Kopf jedoch noch völlig Amok laufen konnten, spürte er Sirius' warme Hand auf seiner Schulter und seine Panik verflog. Es war unglaublich, welche beruhigende Wirkung sein Pate auf ihn hatte, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn, bevor er mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an Sirius auf die Wendeltreppe stieg, welche sich sofort in Bewegung setzte und ihn nach oben beförderte.  
Vor der Tür zum Büro von Dumbledore angekommen, wollte Harry gerade klopfen, als er die Stimme des Schulleiters hörte. „Komm doch herein, Harry." Wie gesagt, manche Dinge änderten sich doch nie – und diese Kontinuität trotz aller sonstigen Veränderungen ließ Harry von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten vollkommen ruhig werden. Er würde sich anhören, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte und dann damit umgehen lernen. Schließlich hatte er noch alle Hindernisse überwunden, die das Leben – und Voldemort – ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte.   
Dies hier würde dabei keine Ausnahme bilden.  
Harry betrat das Büro und spürte, wie hinter ihm noch weitere Personen hereinkamen. Doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn in dem Augenblick, als er gerade seinen Schulleiter begrüßen wollte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes gelenkt.  
Fawkes, der nämlich bei seinem Eintreten an der üblichen Stelle auf seiner Stange gesessen hatte, erhob sich Sekunden später und flatterte auf ihn zu, um auf seiner Schulter Platz zu nehmen. Harry blinzelte kurz überrascht über diese Handlung des Phönix', doch widersetzte er sich in keinster Weise. Vielmehr hob er rein instinktiv die Hand, um Fawkes sanft zu streicheln.  
Als seine Finger behutsam durch das feuerrote, weiche Gefieder des Vogels fuhren, entwich der Kehle des Phönix ein zufriedenes Gurren, bevor er seinerseits seinen Schnabel an Harrys Wange drückte und ihm damit seine Zuneigung bekundete.  
Dies ließ Harrys Augen mit sanfter Freude leuchten, und während er bereitwillig fortfuhr, Fawkes zu streicheln, meinte er zu ihm: „Das magst du, nicht wahr? Ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen, Fawkes."  
Der Feuervogel gurrte erneut, doch Harry meinte im nächsten Augenblick, eine Stimme sprechen gehört zu haben, die ihn ebenfalls begrüßte. Doch dann war dieses Gefühl auf einmal wieder fort und der Gryffindor verbannte es als Produkt seiner Einbildung.  
Während Fawkes Harry in Beschlag nahm, hatte der Rest der Anwesenden das wunderschöne Bild bewundert, welches der hochgewachsene Schwarzhaarige und der feuerrote Phönix auf seiner Schulter zusammen ergaben. Und für Professor Dumbledore bestätigte sich durch Fawkes' offen dargestellte Zuneigung zu Harry auch, daß dieser – wenn auch nicht ihr Harry – so doch vom Grunde seiner Seele her ein gütiger Mensch war. Denn ansonsten hätte der Phönix sich ihm keinen Meter genähert, geschweige denn würde er mit ihm auf die Art und Weise schmusen, wie es die Beiden inzwischen taten.  
Harry hatte nämlich sein Gesicht in den weichen Federn von Fawkes' Gefieder geborgen und genoß die beruhigende und wärmende Ausstrahlung des Phönix. Dieser begann im nächsten Moment ein helles, wunderschönes Lied zu singen, als wolle er Harry wieder aufmuntern und ihm seine Sorgen nehmen.  
Minutenlang herrschte bis auf den Gesang des Vogels Stille im Zimmer, als alle Anwesenden andächtig dem Lied lauschten, welches sie tief in ihren Herzen wieder Hoffnung schöpfen und ruhiger der Erklärung des Schulleiters entgegensehen ließ.  
Schließlich verklang Fawkes' Lied mit einem letzten Triller und nach einem sanften Entlangstreichen mit seinem Schnabel an Harrys Wange erhob sich der Phönix von der Schulter des Gryffindor und flog zurück zu seiner Stange.  
Daraufhin meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort und wandte sich mit der Frage an Harry, wie dieser geschlafen hatte. Der Angesprochene neigte dankend den Kopf und meinte: „Ausgezeichnet, Professor. So gut wie lange nicht mehr."  
Der Schulleiter nickte zufrieden, dann schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und hieß alle Anwesenden in den herbeigezauberten Sesseln Platz nehmen. Während Harry sich in einen hineinsinken ließ, sah er sich um und registrierte, daß Dumbledores Büro wie immer voller geheimnisvoller, seltsamer Gegenstände war. An den Wänden hingen die Gemälde der Vorgänger des Schulleiters und beobachteten ihn neugierig.  
Dann wandte Harry seinen Blick wieder seinem Professor zu, der ebenfalls wieder hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte und ihn nun aus funkelnden blauen Augen durch seine Halbmondbrille hindurch anschaute.  
"Nun, Harry", begann der weißbärtige alte Mann langsam, „nachdem du also den ersten Schock überwunden hast, ist mir bewußt, daß es dich – ebenso wie dem Rest der Anwesenden", hier wies Dumbledore auf Sirius, neben dem Severus saß sowie auf Hermine, Ron, Draco und dessen Eltern, „nach einer Erklärung verlangt. Doch vorher möchte ich wissen, was du von der entstandenen Situation hältst – was du über sie denkst... und fühlst."  
Für einen langen Moment war es ruhig im Zimmer, während Harry seine Gedanken sammelte, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Auf diese Frage zu antworten ist ziemlich kompliziert, Professor. So vieles hat sich innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geändert. Es ist nicht, daß ich einige der Gegebenheiten nicht aus vollstem Herzen begrüßen würde", an dieser Stelle blickte Harry auf Sirius im Sessel neben ihm, welcher ihm daraufhin sanft zulächelte.

„Andere...Veränderungen sind auch nicht schlecht...irgendwie", fügte der Schwarzhaarige mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn hinzu, während sein Blick zu Severus, den Malfoys und schließlich zu Draco schweifte. „Aber eines ist klar – das hier ist nicht die Welt, die ich kenne."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille nach diesen Worten, als alle Anwesenden verarbeiteten, was Harry mit seinem Satz hatte ausdrücken wollen. Doch Dumbledore nickte nur weise vor sich hin, denn er hatte erwartet, daß Harry sich seine eigenen Gedanken über das vorliegende Problem machen würde. Der Gryffindor hatte schon immer eine bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit an den Tag gelegt, Neuem zu begegnen und mit Hindernissen fertigzuwerden.   
Daher lächelte der Schulleiter Harry nun warm an, während er seine Hand auf ein dickes, sichtlich altes Buch legte und erneut anhub, zu sprechen. Aller Augen richteten sich sofort wieder auf ihn, um seinen Worten zu lauschen.  
"Nun, Harry, damit hast du ganz Recht. Diese Welt hier ist anders als die, welche du gewohnt bist. Das wurde schon gestern abend deutlich, als du so verschreckt auf deine Pateneltern und Severus reagiert hast."  
Dumbledore unterbrach sich kurz, als er sah, wie Harry den drei Genannten einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Dann fuhr er fort.  
"Ich habe mich seit gestern intensiv mit Zaubern beschäftigt, welche Parallelwelten öffnen oder erschaffen können, und bin in diesem Buch hier", an dieser Stelle deutete der Schulleiter auf das Buch unter seiner Handfläche, „auf einen Zauber gestoßen, von dem ich annehme, daß er diese Situation ausgelöst hat."  
Interessiert lehnte sich Hermine nun vor, wie immer voller Begehr, etwas Neues zu lernen. Ihre eigenen Nachforschungen hatten in der kurzen Zeit seit dem gestrigen Tage nicht viel ergeben, doch der Schulleiter hatte viel bessere Möglichkeiten, eine Lösung zu finden. Ron hingegen rollte kurz die Augen, als er das Funkeln in den braunen Augen seiner Freundin sah. Auch er war interessiert an einer Erklärung, was geschehen war, doch der Eifer Hermines war ihm unverständlich.  
Die Malfoys schwiegen, ebenso wie Severus. Dennoch konnte man auch in ihren Augen ungebremste Neugier erkennen. Eine Neugier, welche Sirius gleich darauf zum Ausdruck brachte. „Bitte spannen Sie uns nicht so auf die Folter, Professor", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, der eine Hand auf Harrys Arm gelegt hatte, um diesem somit moralische Unterstützung zu geben.  
In den blauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille blitzte es amüsiert auf, als der alte Mann die Ungeduld bemerkte, welche den Raum förmlich zum Schwingen brachte.  
"Du hattest noch nie viel Geduld, Sirius", tadelte er den Jüngeren milde. Daraufhin war von Severus ein leises Grollen zu hören, bevor der Zaubertränke-Professor mit warnender Stimme meinte: „Professor, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Späße. Was habt Ihr herausgefunden?"   
Der Schulleiter blinzelte, etwas überrascht von der Ungeduld, welche auch Severus nicht verhehlte. Doch er fing sich rasch wieder und sah wieder Harry an, als er nun endlich zu seiner versprochenen Erklärung kam.  
"Der Zauber heißt ‚Wunsch des Herzens'", begann er.   
„Dieser Spruch ist kein Zauber, der normal angewendet werden kann – wie zum Beispiel ein Schildzauber oder ein Fluch. Es müssen bestimmte Kriterien erfüllt sein, damit er wirkt.  
Eine davon ist das Magielevel, welches nötig ist. Doch dies ist bei dir ja nun wahrlich nicht das Problem, Harry", lächelte der alte Mann den Gryffindor an, welcher leicht verwirrt zurückschaute angesichts dieser Worte.  
"Zweitens muß eine Situation geschaffen werden, in welcher der betreffenden Person – also in unserem Fall dir, Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort, während er den Angesprochenen weiterhin gütig ansah, „eine rationale Lösung nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht. In solch einer Phase, wenn dem Verstand nichts mehr einfällt, übernehmen die Überlebensinstinkte – und das ist dann der Augenblick, in dem sich die der Person innewohnende Magie um eine Lösung des Problems zu kümmern beginnt.  
Du mußt in einer prekären Lage gewesen sein, daß diese zwei Komponenten für die Verwirklichung dieses schweren Zaubers in solch perfekter Harmonie zusammenarbeiteten, um dir deinen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen.  
Dein Unterbewußtes lieferte deiner Magie die Möglichkeit, dich dieser Lage zu entziehen – und damit wahrscheinlich vor einer Gefahr zu retten – und hat dich daher in unsere Realität versetzt, Harry."  
Die Stille, die nach diesen Worten herrschte, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ohrenbetäubend.   
Ron schaute verwirrt und etwas ungläubig auf Dumbledore, während Hermine an seiner Seite schon angestrengt überlegte, was dies in der jetzigen Situation für Harry bedeuten würde.   
Wenn Dumbledore Recht hatte mit diesem Zauber – und daran zweifelte die Gryffindor nicht für eine Sekunde – dann war diese ihre Realität das, was Harry sich von ganzem Herzen gewünscht hatte.   
Ob dies bewußt geschehen war, war nicht sicher, doch nach einem Blick in Harrys Gesicht zweifelte das braunhaarige Mädchen daran. Harry wirkte nicht so auf sie, als hätte er diesen Zauber freiwillig gewirkt, auch wenn er sich ziemlich rasch an die anscheinend radikal geänderten Umstände anpaßte.  
Bevor Hermine jedoch weitergrübeln konnte, was die Konsequenzen aus ihrer Erkenntnis bedeuteten, erklang die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Auch er schien irritiert und seine Stimme klang ungläubig, als er fragte: "Meint Ihr damit etwa, daß Harrys Wunsch so stark war, Dimensionen zu überwinden?"

Dracos Vater schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr: "Auch wenn Harry sehr ungewöhnliche Kräfte besitzt und immer wieder bewiesen hat, daß seine Magie den Durchschnitt bei weitem übersteigt, kann ich dennoch nicht glauben, daß er einen derartig seltenen Zauber bewirken konnte.  
Professor, selbst bewußt ist so etwas seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr versucht worden – und angesichts von Harrys Reaktion gestern Abend dürfte uns wohl allen klar sein, daß er von diesem Zauber keine Ahnung hatte und ihn daher auch nicht angewendet haben kann.   
Nicht einmal Merlin ist dies gelungen, wie dieses Buch hier", an dieser Stelle deutete Lucius mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand auf das dicke, vom Alter vergilbte Buch auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, "beweist, da er es selbst geschrieben hat, nachdem er es mehrmals versucht hatte.   
'Wunsch des Herzens' ist selbst für diesen überaus mächtigen Magier nicht zu bewältigen gewesen – wie soll es dann Harry geschafft haben?"  
"Gerade weil er es nicht in vollem Bewußtsein der Konsequenzen getan hat", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, obwohl seine Augen voller Enthusiasmus funkelten.   
Harry, der sich nach der Erklärung des weißbärtigen Magiers still verhalten hatte und den Inhalt von dessen Worten zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren versuchte, erkannte den Elan des Schulleiters angesichts seiner Entdeckung. Und wenn er wirklich recht hatte, war diese Begeisterung nur zu verständlich.  
Nicht einmal Merlin sollte diesen Zauber hatte ausführen können! Dies schockte Harry zutiefst, denn er hielt seine magischen Fähigkeiten allenfalls für Durchschnitt, auch wenn Dumbledore und auch Lucius Malfoy dies anders zu beurteilen schienen. Aber für den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor war das einzige Besondere an ihm seine verhaßte Narbe, die ihm Fähigkeiten wie Parsel gegeben und einen egomanischen, zutiefst bösen Schwarzmagier mit Welteroberungsplänen nach seinem Leben trachten ließ.  
Dennoch war Harry mit der Zeit dazu übergegangen, Dumbledores Erklärungen stets einer genauen Prüfung zu unterziehen, bevor er sie abtat. Zu oft waren seine Meinungen am Ende als Wahrheit ans Tageslicht getreten, auch wenn sie zuerst phantastisch und realitätsfern anmuteten.  
Daher richtete sich der Gryffindor nun in seinem Sessel etwas auf und lenkte damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Seinen Schulleiter mit nachdenklichen tiefgrünen Augen anschauend, fragte Harry: "Professor, wenn Ihr wirklich die Lösung gefunden habt und dieser Zauber diese seltsame Situation erklärt, wieso gelang es dann bis jetzt nur mir?   
Mr. Malfoy sagte ganz richtig, daß Merlin als einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Magierwelt bekannt ist...und es doch nicht schaffte, diesen Spruch zu bewältigen. Und ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann oder wie ich ihn ausgesprochen haben soll!"  
"Um 'Wunsch des Herzens' zu 'aktivieren', um es einmal auf diese Weise auszudrücken", antwortete Dumbledore geduldig, "bedarf es keiner gesprochenen Worte. Die Situation, in der du dich befandest, bot deiner Magie keinen anderen Ausweg an – daher hast du instinktiv auf die Stimme deines Herzens vertraut und den Zauber dadurch ermöglicht.   
Du mußt verstehen, Harry, daß gerade das bewußte Konzentrieren auf das Gelingen dieses Zaubers der entscheidende Fehler war, den Merlin und andere Zauberer, die es versuchten, machten. Da sie glaubten, zu wissen, was ihr allergrößter, tiefster Wunsch war, meinten sie, ihn bewirken zu können.

Doch der Wunsch, der ganz tief in der innersten Seele verankert ist, den kann man nicht wissen – dieser Wunsch ist etwas Unbewußtes. Man weiß von Teilen dieses Wunsches, von Bruchstücken – doch nie seine Gesamtheit.  
So hatte Merlin den Wunsch, mehr Wissen zu erlangen, doch worüber genau war ihm nicht klar. Daher war es ihm im Gegensatz zu dir nicht vergönnt, bei seinen Bemühungen Erfolg zu haben."

Der Gryffindor schwieg, während er sich Dumbledores Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und zu begreifen versuchte, was ihm dieses Mal wiederfahren war. Sollte es wirklich dieser mächtige Zauber gewesen sein, der ihn hierher befördert hatte? Konnte es nicht vielmehr sein, daß Dumbledore sich irrte und Harry statt dessen durch eine Art mißglückten Anschlag auf ihn – was nicht zum ersten Mal geschah – in dieser Realität gelandet war?  
Der Schwarzhaarige bezweifelte nämlich stark, daß seine magischen Kräfte für etwas ausreichten, was nicht einmal Merlin geschafft hatte. Egal, was sein Professor offensichtlich von seiner Magie und deren Stärke hielt, hatte Harry doch über die letzten fünf Jahre nie bemerkt, daß er eine außergewöhnliche Begabung auf diesem Gebiet aufweisen konnte.   
Er war gut im Duellieren und nicht schlecht in Verwandlung und Zaubersprüchen, doch die erste Fähigkeit kam von seinem gefahrvollen Leben, das automatisch schnellere Reflexe gefordert hatte, damit er überlebte. Und die anderen zwei Talente hatte er von seinen Eltern geerbt, nahm man die Geschichten, welche Sirius und Remus ihm erzählt hatten, als Hintergrund.  
Also nichts Außergewöhnliches, was untermauern würde, was Professor Dumbledore behauptete. Eher das Gegenteil, dachte Harry bitter. Durch seine Schuld war Sirius tot, nur, weil er Voldemorts Falle nicht früh genug erkannt hatte. Die Träume waren ihm damals so lebensecht erschienen, daß er keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt hatte, daß Sirius in Gefahr war.   
Und in Gefahr war dieser dann ja auch geraten. Tödliche Gefahr.   
Und all das nur, weil Harry nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war.  
Dies war eine Schuld, welche der Schwarzhaarige sein Leben lang mit sich herumtragen würde. Eine zusätzliche Last, welche ihn bedrückte und ihm in den letzten Wochen all seiner Lebensfreude und des Optimismus beraubt hatte, den er sich trotz der Ereignisse in den vergangenen Jahren bewahrt hatte.   
Doch ohne die Aussicht, eines Tages mit Sirius gemeinsam an einem Ort zu leben, den er ‚Zuhause' nennen konnte, hatte Harry in der letzten Zeit kaum noch einen Grund gesehen, am Morgen aufzustehen und sich den Dingen zu stellen, die der Tag mit sich bringen würde.   
Wozu?, fragte er sich jeden Morgen, wenn er erwacht war. Was konnte ihm dieser Tag geben? Sirius würde er nicht zu ihm zurückbringen und damit verschwand die Aussicht für Harry, jemals eine Familie sein eigen nennen zu können.

Doch nun war er in dieser Welt, wo alles so anders war. Er hatte Eltern, zwei ihn wirklich liebende Eltern. Einen Teil dieses Paares hätte Harry in dieser Position niemals vermutet, dennoch spürte er erste Zuneigung zu dem Severus Snape dieser Welt in sich aufkommen.   
Er war so ganz anders als der Professor Snape, den der Gryffindor die letzten fünf Jahre gekannt hatte.   
Und er gefiel Harry viel besser, denn er verbarg seine Gefühle nicht hinter einem eiskalten, verbitterten Ausdruck. Statt dessen konnte Harry die Liebe von ihm ausströmen fühlen, wenn Severus ihn ansah. Das war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch Harry saugte es instinktiv in sich auf und bewahrte es tief in seinem Herzen, um sich daran zurückerinnern zu können, wenn er einmal unglücklich sein würde.  
Für einen Moment blitzte in dem Gryffindor der Gedanke auf, daß diese Erinnerung ihm sicher dabei helfen konnte, einen starken Patronus heraufzubeschwören. So viel unverhohlene Liebe und Zuneigung wie seit dem gestrigen Tage hatte er in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht erhalten.   
Vielmehr hatte es größtenteils aus der Verachtung und Abneigung seiner ‚Familie' – soweit man die Dursleys als solche bezeichnen konnte – sowie aus dem unbändigen Haß eines größenwahnsinnigen Schwarzmagiers und der kaum verhohlenen Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin bestanden.

Ganz in seinen Gedanken vertieft, hatte Harry nicht mitbekommen, wie er vom Rest der Anwesenden gemusterte wurde. Sie bemerkten die verschiedensten Emotionen, welche über das Gesicht des jungen Gryffindors huschten, während er in seinen Überlegungen versank.

Sie konnten sich kaum vorstellen, was gerade in ihm vorgehen mußte. Waren selbst sie doch kaum in der Lage, zu begreifen, was Harry getan hatte – wenn auch ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein. Doch vor allem sein Zustand interessierte sie, denn sie konnten sehen, daß es nicht einfach für den Schwarzhaarigen war, zu akzeptieren, was sein Schulleiter ihm als Lösung der Situation angeboten hatte.

Als sich Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen jedoch bitter und schmerzhaft verdunkelten, hielt es Draco nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Dies mochte nicht der Harry sein, mit dem er seit drei Jahren zusammen war, dennoch öffnete sich das Herz des blonden Slytherins ihm ohne Bedenken. Draco spürte den Schmerz, welchen der Schwarzhaarige in sich trug, all die Qual, welche ihn belastete.

Und er konnte Harry mit dieser Pein nicht alleinlassen.

Leisen Schrittes ging er auf Harry zu, der ihn nicht kommen hörte, so abwesend war der Ältere inzwischen durch den Verlauf seiner Gedanken. Vor ihm angelangt, setzte sich Draco auf die Armlehne von Harrys Sessel und legte nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns sanft seine Arme um die breiten Schultern des Gryffindors. Ihn behutsam an sich heranziehend, versuchte der Slytherin Harry zu vermitteln, daß er ihm gern helfen wollte, wenn der Schwarzhaarige es zuließ.

Harry hingegen wurde durch die sanfte Berührung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte überrascht auf. Als er sah, wer ihn so tröstend umarmte, weiteten sich seine Augen erstaunt und er zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Es war nicht leicht, von einem Tag auf den anderen zu akzeptieren, daß der bisherige Erzfeind auf einmal derjenige war, dessen wärmende, liebevolle Umarmung Linderung für die gepeinigte Seele brachte.   
Draco spürte, wie Harry kurz zusammenzuckte, als er seine Identität erkannte. Es gab dem Blonden einen Stich ins Herz, seinen Freund so schreckhaft ihm gegenüber zu erleben. Sein Harry war nie vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, hatte ihn nie mit so verwunderten Augen angesehen, wenn er ihn ohne Vorwarnung einfach umarmte. Stets war dann statt dessen ein Lächeln in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen aufgestrahlt, welches Dracos Herz Purzelbäume schlagen ließ.  
Unhörbar aufseufzend lockerte Draco seine Umarmung, ließ Harry jedoch nicht los. Statt dessen sah der Slytherin dem anderen jungen Mann nur schweigend in die erstaunt blickenden Augen, welche ihn forschend betrachteten, als sähe Harry ihn zum ersten Mal.  
Was vielleicht in gewisser Weise auch der Fall war, ging es Draco durch den Sinn. Aufgrund der Reaktionen des Gryffindors konnte er sich ausmalen, daß Harry und er in dessen Welt wohl kein Paar waren. Harrys erschrockene Reaktion dazu hatte am gestrigen Abend dies eindeutig klargemacht.  
Dennoch hoffte der Blonde, daß sie wenigstens Freunde waren. Dies allein hatte ihn nämlich jahrelang sehr glücklich gemacht. Harry war, so lange er denken konnte, sein Freund gewesen. Sie waren durch die Verbundenheit ihrer Eltern praktisch miteinander aufgewachsen – und diese Zeit wollte Draco nicht missen.   
Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er an all die Streiche dachte, welche Harry und er den Erwachsenen gespielt hatten. Auch Ron war oft mit ihnen zusammen gewesen, so daß sie den Spitznamen „Terrible Trio" verpaßt bekommen hatten, bevor sie nach Hogwarths kamen und die Tradition der Rumtreiber weiterführten.

All diese Erinnerungen hütete Draco wie ein Schatz, auch wenn ihn inzwischen mit dem Freund seiner Kindheitstage etwas viel Stärkeres verband – Liebe. Doch diese Liebe hatte sich auf dem soliden Gerüst einer niemals wankenden Freundschaft entwickelt.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen von dem Schrecken erholt, von Draco so unerwartet in den Arm genommen zu werden. Es hatte ihn überrascht, daß der Blonde anscheinend seinen Schmerz gefühlt hatte und daraufhin zu ihm gekommen war, um ihn zu trösten.  
Nun lag nur noch Dracos Hand warm auf seinem Arm, da der Slytherin zu wissen schien, daß Harry noch etwas Abstand brauchte. Dennoch war der Kontakt durch die Berührung der schmalen Hand unglaublich tröstend für den Gryffindor.  
Doch was ihn am meisten erstaunte, war das sanfte Leuchten in Dracos Augen.

Silberblaue Augen, die ihn warmherzig anlächelten und kein bißchen der haßerfüllten Kälte zeigten, die Harry von dem Blonden sonst stets erhielt. Durch die Sorge und das Mitgefühl in ihren Tiefen vermittelten sie Harry ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit.  
Während er wie gebannt in die warmen Augen seines Gegenübers hineinsah, murmelte Harry leise und nachdenklich: „So hätte es also sein können. Ich habe immer gehofft, daß du mich eines Tages einmal so ansehen würdest...Draco."

Der Angesprochene war von diesen Worten irritiert und runzelte die Stirn, doch als er den ein wenig wehmütigen und tieftraurigen Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen bemerkte, zuckte er innerlich zusammen. Alles zog sich in ihm zusammen, als er spürte, wieviel Schmerz in Harry verborgen lag.

Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand zum Gesicht des Älteren aus und streichelte es sanft, woraufhin zuerst ein erschrockener Ausdruck über Harrys Züge flog, dieser sich jedoch kurz darauf wieder entspannte und wehmütig lächelte.

„Es wäre schön gewesen", seufzte Harry und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen, bevor er hinzufügte: „Und es hätte uns vielleicht so Einiges erspart."

„Was meinst du damit, Harry? Wie sollte dich Draco denn ansehen?", wollte an dieser Stelle Ron neugierig wissen, der noch immer ein wenig verwirrt über Harrys Verhalten war und nicht so ganz verstehen konnte, warum dieser so merkwürdig auf seine Familie reagierte.

Hermine neben ihm schüttelte leicht den Kopf über die Frage ihres Freundes, denn sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm schon begriffen, daß für Harry anscheinend ein freundliches Verhalten von Seiten Dracos etwas völlig Neues war. In seiner Welt waren die Beiden wohl nicht befreundet – geschweige denn ein Liebespaar.

Als Harry bemerkte, wie Hermine leicht die Augen verdrehte, weitete sich sein Lächeln und wurde instinktiv wärmer, als er schließlich seine zwei besten Freunde betrachtete.   
Doch er fühlte, daß er seine Worte – zumindest Ron – erklären mußte.

„Es mag für dich schwer zu verstehen sein, da du es gewohnt bist, Ron, daß Draco und ich...", Harry zögerte kurz und sein Blick huschte zu Draco, der ihn schweigend beobachtete, „...Freunde sind", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige dann fort.  
„Doch für mich ist das etwas völlig Ungewohntes. In...in meiner Welt...da sind er und ich Feinde. Sogar Erzfeinde. Sozusagen das Paradebeispiel für die Feindschaft zwischen unseren Häusern."

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich traurig, aber auch ein wenig resigniert, während ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte. Dann sprach er weiter, doch es schien, als wäre er auf einmal ganz weit weg, denn sein Blick ging durch Ron hindurch, der seinen Freund ungläubig musterte.

„Wenn Draco und ich uns begegnen, ist das keine lustige Angelegenheit. Vielmehr ist es ein ständiger Kampf, ein andauernder Streit, der aus den nichtigsten Gründen beginnt und unerbittlich geführt wird.

Und wenn er mich ansieht...", Harrys Stimme wurde leiser, während sich immer mehr Resignation und Traurigkeit in seine grünen Augen schlichen, „...dann ist da nie auch nur ein Funken Freundlichkeit.   
Nur Haß, eisige Kälte und Verachtung.

Egal, was auch geschah, dieser Ausdruck änderte sich nie, während der gesamten letzten fünf Jahre nicht – und inzwischen hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, daß einmal Wärme in seinen Augen stehen würde, wenn er mich ansieht.  
Darum", hier sah Harry hinauf zu Ron, Hermine und dem Rest der Anwesenden, die mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn blickten, „war es für mich so...wie soll ich sagen...überwältigend und in gewisser Weise auch erschreckend, als ich diesen Ausdruck auf einmal geschenkt bekam, den ich mir gewünscht hatte."

Stille herrschte nach diesem bedrückenden Geständnis, während die Anwesenden zu begreifen versuchten, wie Harrys Verhältnis in seiner Welt zu Draco aussah. Es war anscheinend doch völlig verschieden zu dem in dieser Welt.

Dann schlangen sich auf einmal erneut starke Arme sanft um Harrys Gestalt und zogen ihn behutsam an einem warmen Körper. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde dadurch aus seinen traurigen Gedanken gerissen und blickte auf – und direkt in lebhafte, blaue Augen hinein, die ihn freundlich musterten. Auch in ihnen lag nun Trauer, aber vor allem Mitgefühl und liebevolle Wärme.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr, während er ihn unwillkürlich noch fester an sich drückte, als könne er ihn damit vor seinen Erinnerungen beschützen. Harry hatte sich zuerst instinktiv etwas versteift, aber nun entspannte er sich und ergab sich unwillkürlich der Geborgenheit spendenden Wärme, die von dem Blonden ausging.

Indem er diesen ansah, erwiderte er: „Du kannst doch nichts dafür."

„Trotzdem fühle ich mich schuldig. Schließlich ist es mein anderes Ich, das auf diese Weise mit dir umgeht, Harry. Es tut mir einfach weh, wenn ich mir vorstelle, daß ich – wenn auch in einer anderen Welt – der Grund dafür bin, daß es dir schlecht geht", kam die schuldbewußte Antwort des Jüngeren.

Nach diesen Worten wurde der Ausdruck in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen wärmer und er lehnte sich für ein paar Augenblicke vertrauensvoll in die warme Umarmung des Slytherins, bevor er meinte: „Ich habe es überlebt, Draco."

Es wunderte Harry für einen Moment, wie rasch er es akzeptierte, daß der Junge, mit dem er seit immerhin über fünf Jahren verfeindet war, in dieser Welt abgesehen von Ron und Hermine sein bester Freund war.   
War es, weil er sich tief in seinem Inneren stets gewünscht hatte, Freundschaft mit Draco zu schließen? Oder sehnte er sich inzwischen so sehr nach freundlichen Worten, so daß es ihm egal war, daß sie von seinem (angeblichen) Erzfeind kamen?

An dieser Stelle meldete sich Sirius zu Wort, der bis jetzt geschwiegen und Harry beobachtet hatte.   
Es schmerzte ihn bis ins Innerste, den jungen Mann, den er als normalerweise so fröhlich – vor allem, seit Voldemort für immer besiegt war – und manchmal sogar ausgelassen kannte, nun so völlig anders vor sich zu sehen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige spürte ebenso wie Draco die Pein in Harrys Seele, sah die tiefen Schatten in den sonst so strahlendgrünen Augen, welche Sirius deutlich machten, daß dieser Harry kein leichtes Leben hatte. Und wenn er die Reaktionen des jungen Mannes richtig deutete, waren in seiner Welt weder Severus sein Vater noch die Malfoys in irgendeiner Weise mit ihm auf liebevolle Art verbunden. Dies wiederum bedeutete, Harry hatte auch weder Pateneltern noch einen Liebsten, der ihm zur Seite stand.   
Es schien fast, als hätte der Gryffindor nur Ron und Hermine. Und ihn.  
Dies war nicht viel, stellte man es der Situation gegenüber, welche sein Harry Tag für Tag erlebte. Liebevolle Pateneltern, einen süßen Freund und Eltern, die ihm praktisch zu Füßen lagen, so sehr liebten sie ihn. Doch Sirius war es schon immer leichtgefallen, Harry zu lieben. Seit der Minute, in der ihm James Harry das erste Mal als kaum dreiwöchiges Baby in den Arm gelegt hatte, war er dem jüngeren Gryffindor mit ganzer Seele verfallen gewesen. Die klaren smaragdgrünen Augen hatten ihn so neugierig und voller Unschuld angeblickt, daß Sirius sein Herz sofort an dieses Baby verlor – nicht ahnend, daß er ihn einmal seinen Sohn würde nennen dürfen.   
Die Umstände, die dazu führten, waren schrecklich gewesen, doch Sirius hatte mit Severus' Hilfe alles dafür getan, daß Harry glücklich aufwuchs. Er sollte erwachsen werden wie jeder andere Teenager auch, begrenzt in dieser Normalität natürlich durch Voldemorts Präsenz. Dennoch aber glücklich.

Als Sirius nun aber in die smaragdgrünen Augen dieses Ebenbilds seines Sohnes sah, konnte er dort nicht die Unschuld sehen, welche ihn an dem Baby so bezaubert hatte. Statt dessen standen dort eine über sein Alter weit hinausgehende Weisheit, gepaart mit tiefem Schmerz und Einsamkeit geschrieben.  
Und eine Hoffnungslosigkeit, welche Sirius' Herz wie mit Eisenbändern zusammenzog, als er sie erblickte. Was war nur mit dem fröhlichen Jungen geschehen, der ihn mit glücklich leuchtenden Augen ansah und ‚Dad' zu ihm sagte? Der ihm und Sev mit Geschichten der Abenteuer unterhielt, welche Draco, Ron und er gemeinsam erlebt hatten? Wo war der junge Mann, der stolz und stark hochaufgerichtet in den Kampf gegen Voldemort gezogen war, um seine Familie und die gesamte Magierwelt zu beschützen?  
Konnte er auch das unschuldige Kind nicht mehr in Harry finden, so sah Sirius doch deutlich Teile des jungen Mannes seines Erinnerung in dem Grün der traurig, aber trotzdem auch unbeugsam blickenden Augen. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, daß Harry ein Kämpfer war. Gleichzeitig schien er jedoch schon viel Schmerz in seinem jungen Leben erfahren zu haben – etwas, wovor Sirius ihn immer hatte bewahren wollen. Die vielen verschiedenen, manchmal fast konträren Emotionen in Harrys seelenvollen Augen ließen Sirius innerlich erzittern, voller Mitgefühl für den jungen Mann, den er seinen Sohn nannte und liebte mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.

Severus an seiner Seite fühlte ebenso. Auch er war zutiefst geschockt von dem, was Harry mit seiner kurzen Episode über sein Verhältnis zu Draco in seiner Welt noch ausgedrückt hatte. Wenn weder er – Severus – sein Vater war noch Draco sein Freund, dann bedeutete dies, daß Harry wenig Glück erfahren hatte in familiärer Hinsicht.   
Severus wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was vielleicht zwischen Harry und ihm in dessen Welt vorgefallen war, um die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen vom vorigen Abend ihm gegenüber auszulösen. Schon die Erinnerung daran ließ Severus' Herz schmerzen. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, über seinen Gefühlen zu brüten und sich womöglich Horrorszenarios auszumalen, entschloß sich der Hauslehrer Slytherins.

Vielmehr war es an der Zeit, daß sie erfuhren, wie die Wirklichkeit in Harrys Welt aussah.   
Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm.   
Doch Severus spürte tief in seinem Herzen, daß er sich damit an einen Strohhalm klammerte.   
Die Wahrheit würde schlimm sein.  
Er legte er seine Hand auf Sirius' Arm, welcher sofort die Seine darüber legte und sich damit instinktiv an Severus' liebevolle Unterstützung klammerte. Danach holte Severus unhörbar Atem für die Frage, welche, wie er in einer Art Vorahnung plötzlich wußte, eine Antwort mit sich bringen würde, die ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Harry?", wandte er sich dennoch an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Der Angesprochene fuhr aus seinen eigenen Gedanken auf und blinzelte Severus für eine Sekunde verwirrt an. Doch er fing sich rasch wieder und neigte fragend den Kopf, während er Severus aus seinen tiefgrünen Augen musterte.  
"Würdest du uns mehr von deiner Welt erzählen?", fragte der ältere Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es den Anderen hier ergeht, doch ich möchte gern mehr von dir wissen.   
Es ist schwierig, die großen Veränderungen, die du seit gestern durchgemacht hast, zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren", fuhr Severus erklärend fort. „Doch ich denke, wenn wir mehr über deine Realität wissen, wird es uns leichter fallen, dich von dem Harry zu unterscheiden, den wir seit seiner Geburt kannten."

Die Malfoys, welche bis jetzt geschwiegen hatten, nickten zustimmend. Auch Sirius machte seine volle Zustimmung deutlich und selbst in Dumbledores Augen blitzte es unübersehbar neugierig. Ron, Hermine und Draco hingegen schwankten zwischen Neugier und dem instinktiven Bedürfnis, Harry vor seinen offensichtlich unschönen Erinnerungen zu bewahren.  
Die drei waren mit Harry so eng befreundet, daß sie seine Gefühle oftmals spüren konnten, als wären es ihre eigenen. Und so brauchten die frei Jugendlichen eigentlich gar nicht in Harry Gesicht zu schauen, um zu wissen, wie es dort arbeitete, als der Gryffindor zu entscheiden versuchte, ob er Severus' Bitte nachkommen sollte.  
Zuerst hatte er sich in unwillkürlicher Abwehr versteift, doch er fühlte die ehrliche Anteilnahme und die Besorgnis in Severus' Worten. Daher – und weil die Anwesenden seiner Meinung nach ihrerseits ebenfalls ein Recht auf eine Erklärung hatten, brachte Harry schließlich seine durcheinandertobenden Gefühle mit Macht wieder unter Kontrolle.

Severus bestätigend zunickend, meinte der Schwarzhaarige dann: „Ich werde von meiner Welt erzählen, doch es wird euch nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht..."

Besorgte Augenpaare richteten sich nach dieser leisen Warnung auf Harry, doch diesen hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Sessel. Der Gryffindor trat an das Erkerfenster und lehnte seine Stirn an den kühlen Fels dort,   
um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Büro des Schulleiters, als die Anwesenden Harry die nötige Zeit gaben, sich für seinen Bericht vorzubereiten.

Schließlich straffte der Gryffindor sichtlich seine Schulter und drehte sich wieder herum. Seine Augen blickten klar, offenbarten jedoch seine Gefühle nicht mehr, als er langsam mit seiner Erzählung begann.

Ende für heute! Finito! Teil 3 kommt bald, ich verspreche es! Doch jetzt muß ich meine Hände erst einmal in kaltes Wasser legen! (reibt vom Tippen schmerzende Hände) Ich hoffe, meine Erklärung für die verwirrende Situation war einleuchtend!   
Bei dem Flashback habt Nachsicht mit mir; das war der Erste, den ich je geschrieben habe. Ich bin für konstruktive Kritik jedoch jederzeit zu haben!

**Xerperus:** Danke für das liebe Kompliment! Da du lange Kapitel so magst, dürfte dir dieses in seinen Ausmaßen sicher gefallen haben. (Hoffentlich auch sonst!)

**Shenendoah:** Hallo mal wieder, du Liebe! Lange Kommis! (jauchz und freu)  
Ich bin mit dir einer Meinung, daß als Leser man natürlich lange Kapitel am meisten liebt. Ich nämlich auch; wenn ich eine Story mag, bin ich immer begeistert, wenn das Kapitel nicht nach 500 Worten schon wieder zu Ende ist und ich auf den nächsten Teil warten muß. Doch als Autor braucht man da echt Zeit und eine kreative Phase, um auf die entsprechende Länge zu kommen und dabei Inhalt zu vermitteln. (hofft, das geschafft zu haben bei knapp 8800 Worten in diesem Kapi)  
Ja, Draco hat es echt nicht leicht! Aber keine Sorge, ich lasse meinen Lieblings-Slytherin nicht auf ewig leiden, bin ja schließlich 'ne nette Seele (hoff ich jedenfalls). Bei einer Romantikerin wie mir wird eine Story nie in Angst und Schrecken ausarten, auch wenn ich manchmal meine Action-Ader zum Zug kommen lassen. Im Endeffekt siegt der Fluff. Fluff über alles!!! Viva der Fluff! (grins)

Immer wieder danke für dein Lob! Ich bin immer ganz überwältigt, wenn ich deine lieben Kommentare lese. Danach grinse ich immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und würde am liebsten sofort weiter in die Tasten hauen, so sehr inspiriert mich das! Doch meistens habe ich dann gerade keine Zeit. (seufz)  
Wegen deiner Anmerkung zum Übergang vom letzten Kapitel: Sorry! Das war typisch die Autorin, die den weiteren Verlauf schon kennt! Da ich die Zusammenhänge ja weiß, fiel mir gar nicht auf, daß dieser Szenen-wechsel irritierend sein könnte. Hab das durch den Flashback von Harry auszugleichen versucht und hoffe, daß ist mir auch gelungen (fragender Blick an dich)  
Du solltest dein Mitleid gleichmäßig zwischen den beiden Süßen aufteilen, die haben bei mir vorerst Beide ihr Päckchen zu tragen. Ich bin aber trotzdem nicht übermäßig gemein, will ja schließlich nur das Beste für sie, wirst schon sehen! Und ich mag es auch, wenn Draco so schnuffig ist, dieses kalte Gehabe stets dem Jungen doch überhaupt nicht! In dem dritten Teil sieht er so süß aus mit den offenen Haaren, doch dann wird der ganze Eindruck durch sein oberarrogantes Verhalten kaputtgemacht! (heul)  
Knuddeldich noch mal ganz doll! (smile)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina M:** Der lange Name macht doch nichts – der hat was! (smile) Ich mußte mir auch so einen langen zulegen, da der von mir zuerst ins Auge gefaßte schon vergeben war. Aber jetzt gefällt mir mein langer Name auch! Also keine Sorge deswegen!  
Danke auch für deinen lieben Kommentar. Ja, so eine Szene ist rührend, da kommt die Romantikerin in mir zum vollen Ausbruch. Da kommt noch mehr auf euch zu, also wappne dich mit einem Taschentuch!  
Severus und Sirius finde ich auch ganz toll, vor allem, da sie praktisch die gleiche Beziehung führen wie Draco und Harry. Die feindlichen Häuser, ein schweres Leben, beide auf ihre Weise sehr starke Charaktere – da mußte ich unbedingt etwas draus machen. Doch richtig los geht's mit den Beiden erst in der nächste Fanfic – Angel of Light II. Da mußt du dich noch etwas gedulden! (grins)

**gugi28:** Nach dem Kommentar sag ich erst einmal wow! Hallo und danke für dieses enthusiastische Lob! (echt geschmeichelt ist) Die Kußszene war die Fluff-Ader in mir, die mit aller Macht nach außen drängte. Das passiert öfter, also keine Sorge! Harry und Draco sind mein Lieblingspärchen bei HP!

**YamisTamiem:** Sorry, daß es solange gedauert hat! Ich schreibe aber schon weiter, also bete, daß ich beim nächsten Kapitel schneller bin!

**kathleen potter:** Hallo, crazy girl! Schön, daß du mir erhalten geblieben bist! Danke für das Lob (ganz rot wird vor Verlegenheit) Wow, seid ihr alle lieb zu mir, so viel Begeisterung hätte ich für meine Story gar nicht erwartet! (staunt) Ich hoffe, du mochtest Dumbledores Erklärung...da kommt noch später was hinterher!

**Blue2706: **Hallo du! Jetzt auch hier bei dieser Story? (ganz riesig freu) Sorry wegen der Verspätung, ich hatte Streß und mein dummes Plotbunny Ernie stört meine Muse der Inspiration, daher...  
Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange versucht, das fehlende Stück zwischen Kapitel 2 und 3 zu finden, das ist nämlich nicht so wirklich da. Ich war ganz einfach blinde Autorin, verstehst du? Da ich ja wußte, wie die Zusammenhänge liegen, habe ich die für die LeserInnen nötige Erläuterung einfach verpennt. Der Schnitt zwischen den zwei Kapiteln fiel mir erst auf, als ich die Kommentare dazu las – da hätte ich mich glatt schlagen können! Doch ich hoffe, ich habe mit dem Flashback von Harry in diesem Kapitel eine leidliche Erklärung für Harrys Wandlung in seinen Reaktionen Draco und Severus gegenüber gegeben.   
Es wird auch im weiteren Verlauf der Story noch zu sehen sein, wie ihre Interaktionen sich ändern. Das geht schließlich nicht von heute auf morgen, das ist mir klar. Doch der arme Harry hat schon soviel Seltsames erlebt, da finde ich es verständlich, wenn er erst mal sozusagen fünf gerade sein läßt und alles akzeptiert, um dann langsam hinter die ganze Sache zu kommen. Hoffe, das ist ok.  
Du bist und bleibst eine romantische Seele in Bezug auf Harry/Draco, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, ich finde die Beiden auch süß zusammen, also letztendlich...  
Bei „Chronicle of Love" habe ich inzwischen Kapitel 9 hochgeladen, schau doch mal dort rein. Das nächste Kapitel dort dürfte auch demnächst kommen, das habe ich nämlich schon fast fertig. Mal sehen, wieviel Zeit mir bleibt, um es zuende zu schreiben.

**DarkStuff:** Danke für dein Kommi. Wegen deiner Anfrage kriegst du noch ne Mail von mir, ich hab' nur in letzter Zeit überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt. Sorry!

**Silverwolfe: **Schade, daß dir das vorherige Kapitel nicht so gut gefiel! Wie war's denn mit diesem? (scheu blick)

**Kira:** Es ist noch nicht alles in Butter, das merkt man, denke ich, an diesem Kapitel. Doch zuerst wollte ich zeigen, daß Harry wieder einmal unvermutet in eine total seltsame Situation stolpert und nun versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen. Wie würdest du an seiner Stelle reagieren? Ich denke, es ist schon verständlich, wenn man in solch einer Lage erst mal alles akzeptiert und dann langsam die Hintergründe zu erforschen beginnt. Das wird Harry auch ab dem nächsten Kapitel tun.

**Ich:** Origineller Name! (smiles) Tja, du hattest Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Harry ist in einer anderen Realität und findet sich jetzt erst langsam damit ab. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht mehr so verwirrt wie nach dem Lesen des vorherigen Kapitels.

**DANKE, DANKE, DANKE FÜR ALL DIE LIEBEN KOMMIS!!!! **

**CU beim nächsten Kapi,**

Dragon's Angel 


	5. Ein anderes Leben

**Part III: Ein anderes Leben**

Indem er die Anwesenden der Reihe nach anschaute und schließlich mit seinem Blick an Professor Dumbledore hängenblieb, meinte Harry: „Ich sollte mit meiner Geschichte wohl ganz am Anfang beginnen, denn es scheint mir, daß die Unterschiede im Leben meines hiesigen Ichs und dem, welches ich bisher geführt habe, doch schon recht früh einsetzen."

Der Schulleiter nickte ermunternd, als Harry danach erst einmal schwieg. Auf Dumbledores Nicken reagierte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leisen Seufzen, bevor er weitersprach.  
"Nachdem meine Eltern", hier stockte Harry in seiner Rede und blitzschnell huschten Sehnsucht und Schmerz durch seine Augen, bevor er sich wieder zusammennahm. „Nachdem meine Eltern von Voldemort ermordet worden waren", fuhr er dann mit fester Stimme fort, „kam ich als Baby zu meinen Verwandten, den Dursleys."

An dieser Stelle wurde Harry unterbrochen, denn Sirius sprang aus seinem Sessel empor und rief ungläubig aus: „Was? Aber wieso?"  
Harry blinzelte Sirius kurz an, aus dem Konzept gebracht durch die unerwartete Unterbrechung. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sein Pate gleich am Anfang so temperamentvoll auf seine Geschichte reagieren würde. Doch dann huschte ein Schatten über die markanten Züge des jungen Gryffindors und er erwiderte: „Es ging nicht anders."

Dies war für Sirius jedoch kein Grund, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Während ihn der Rest der Anwesenden erstaunt und irritiert wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens ansah, begann der Mann in dem Büro des Schulleiters hin- und herzulaufen wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, während er leise vor sich hingrummelte. Man konnte nur Fetzen der Worte verstehen, die er sagte, doch nichts davon klang freundlich.

Harry hatte Sirius ebenso wie die Anderen eine Weile beobachtet, doch dann seufzte er schließlich auf und trat dem älteren Mann in den Weg. Indem er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte, stoppte Harry Sirius' Tirade und brachte ihn dazu, aufzublicken. Seinen Paten traurig anlächelnd, meinte Harry: „Sie sind nun einmal meine Verwandten, Sirius."  
"Verwandte! Verwandte?", wiederholte der Angesprochene. „Als wenn diese Leute wüßten, was sich hinter diesem Wort verbirgt! Diese...", unfähig, einen passenden Begriff für seine Meinung über die Dursleys zu finden, stoppte Sirius und blickte Harry in die tiefgrünen Augen, als würde er dort nach etwas suchen.   
Und er fand es auch bald, denn seine Gestalt spannte sich auf einmal sichtbar an.

Die sonst so freundlich blickenden braunen Augen wurden hart und fingen an zu blitzen, als Sirius fragte: „Welcher Idiot hat dich zu ihnen geschickt? Du hättest bei mir leben sollen! So haben es James und Lily bestimmt, sollte ihnen je etwas zustoßen! Und nicht bei...bei diesen...diesen Muggeln!"

„Sirius!", fuhr Severus auf und auch der Rest der Anwesenden blickte Sirius tadelnd an. Harry hingegen lächelte Sirius verständnisvoll an, bevor er sagte: „Du hast schon Recht, Sirius."   
An Hermine gewandt, fuhr er fort: „Nimm ihm den Spruch mit den Muggeln bitte nicht übel, 'Mine. Du weißt, daß Sirius damit nicht dich gemeint hat. Doch die Dursleys sind Muggel, und zwar Muggel der schlimmsten Art. Man könnte sie als Magie-Phobiker bezeichnen, so sehr hassen sie alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat."

„Aber warum bist du dann zu ihnen geschickt worden?", wollte Ron wissen, der Hermine einen Arm um die Taille gelegt hatte. Die Braunhaarige, welche beruhigend gelächelt hatte, blickte fragend auf ihren Freund.

Auch Sirius hatte sich jetzt halbwegs wieder gefangen und faßte Harry am Arm, um diesen wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Warum kamst du nicht zu mir, Harry?", wiederholte er seine vorherige Frage.

Der Angesprochene seufzte und in seine Augen trat ein melancholischer, tieftrauriger Ausdruck. Dann schloß Harry kurz die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Nicht nur mein Leben hatte seine Tiefen, Sirius." Indem er die Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Paten voller Mitgefühl ansah, sprach er weiter: „Auch deines war nicht unbedingt das, was ich dir gewünscht hätte."

_‚Vor allem nicht, daß es so bald beendet wäre'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn und sein Herz krampfte sich bei der Erinnerung an die Ereignisse der letzten Monate schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Zähne gegen die erneut aufflammende Qual zusammenbeißend, atmete Harry tief durch. Doch es mußte sein; er mußte Sirius berichten, was mit ihm in Harrys Realität passiert war – das war er seinem Paten schuldig.

Daher blickte Harry erneut in Sirius' braune Augen, die ihn fragend ansahen und verwirrt schienen wegen der kryptischen Worte des Gryffindors. Den Älteren gerade ansehend, fügte Harry erklärend hinzu: „Ich wäre sehr gern bei dir aufgewachsen, Sirius. Doch dazu kam es nicht, weil du in dieser Zeit in Azkaban gesessen hast. Schuldig gesprochen des Mordes an meinen Eltern."

„WAS?" Helle Empörung, Verwunderung und Unglauben klang in diesem einen Wort, gesprochen von jedem einzelnen Anwesenden in Dumbledores Büro, mit. Sirius hingegen war kreidebleich geworden und schien sprachlos. Dies war ein Schlag für ihn, den er nicht erwartet hatte.

Harry betrachtete seinen Paten voller Mitgefühl, denn er spürte den Schmerz des älteren Mannes über diese Entdeckung. Ihm liebevoll eine Hand auf den Arm legend, drückte Harry leicht zu, damit er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius erhielt.

„Du warst zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Azkaban, Sirius", sprach Harry weiter, „und fast jeder glaubte, du hättest es wirklich getan. In meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarths bist du ausgebrochen", als er dies sagte, erklangen erneut verwunderte Ausrufe, doch dieses Mal wegen der Tatsache, daß es Sirius gelungen sein sollte, aus dem bestbewachten Zauberergefängnis auszubrechen.  
"Dies war auch das Jahr, in dem wir uns kennenlernten", Harrys Blick verschleierte sich, als die Erinnerungen an dieses Schuljahr mit all seinen Erlebnissen und überraschenden Wendungen zurückkehrten.

„Wer?", wollte Sirius wissen, als Harry kurz schwieg.   
Grüne Augen suchten erneut braune, als dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor instinktiv klarwurde, was Sirius mit dieser Frage bezweckte. Er wollte von ihm wissen, wer Harrys Eltern wirklich auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Harrys Gesicht wurde hart und seine Augen blickten kalt und waren auf einmal mit etwas gefüllt, was verdächtig nach Unbarmherzigkeit aussah, als er erwiderte: „Peter."

Doch die Antwort, welche er erhielt, ließ Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht erscheinen, denn Sirius meinte mit einem humorlosen Auflachen: „Wieso wundert mich das nicht? Diese kleine..."

„...Ratte", vervollständigte Severus seinen Satz.

Harry schaute verwundert zwischen den zwei schwarzhaarigen Männern hin und her, die einen langen Blick tauschten und den Eindruck machten, als würden sie lautlos miteinander kommunizieren.

Dann meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. „Deine Geschichte beginnt schon sehr aufregend, Harry. Jedoch auch sehr traurig, wenn ich bedenke, was nicht nur dir, sondern auch Sirius wiederfuhr."  
_'Und dabei wissen Sie noch nicht einmal die Hälfte, was uns geschah'_, ging es Harry durch den Sinn, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem weißbärtigen Schulleiter zuwandte. Dieser fuhr nun fort: „Ich nehme an, daß ich – um es einmal mit Sirius' Worten auszudrücken – der Idiot war, welcher dich zu den Dursleys schickte." Bestätigung heischend sah der Professor Harry an, der nur schweigend nickte. Daraufhin lief Sirius kurz rot an, verlegen darüber, daß er den Schulleiter von Hogwarths als Idiot bezeichnet hatte.

Doch rasch hatte sich Harrys Pate wieder gefangen und fragte nun: „Aber selbst wenn ich durch...", Sirius stockte und fuhr dann anders fort: „Warum ausgerechnet die Dursleys? Hätte nicht Remus..."

„Remus ist ein Werwolf", erinnerte Harry den Älteren mit leiser Stimme.  
"Oder ich...", begann Severus, hielt jedoch inne bei dem Blick, der Harrys Antlitz überflog. Es war ein Blick voller Gefühle; ein Mix aus Unsicherheit, trauriger Erinnerung und wachsender Zuneigung für den Mann vor ihm.

„In meiner Welt existieren von deiner Seite aus keine freundlichen Gefühle für mich, Severus", erklärte Harry dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sprachlos zurückblickte, sichtlich geschockt von dem, was er hörte.  
"Seit meinem ersten Schuljahr läßt du mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spüren, daß du mich für die Wiedergeburt meines Vaters hältst. Hinzu kommt meine sogenannte ‚Berühmtheit' wegen dem hier", Harry hob mit seiner Hand seine Haare empor, damit seine Narbe auf der Stirn sichtbar wurde, bevor er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. „Daher, gemischt mit meiner absoluten Unfähigkeit in Zaubertränke, ist unser Verhältnis zueinander ein äußerst gespanntes, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken."

„Du bist nicht unfähig in Zaubertränke", protestierte Severus. Es war augenscheinlich das Einzige aus Harrys Rede, worauf er unmittelbar zu reagieren imstande war. Der Rest hatte wohl einen zu emotionalen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, als daß der Zaubertränke-Professor sofort dazu etwas hätte sagen können.

Harry hob eine schmale Augenbraue, bevor er erwiderte: „Das war ein Zitat, Severus, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Eines, welches vielfach wiederholt wurde." Severus zuckte zusammen und auch Sirius zog eine Grimasse, als die Implikationen dieser Worte deutlich wurden.   
„Autsch", ließ sich Ron aus dem Sessel neben Sirius vernehmen.

Danach herrschte erst einmal Stille. Die Anwesenden hatten viel zu verdauen, und das, nachdem Harry doch gerade erst angefangen hatte, aus seinem Leben zu berichten. Dies nahm Dumbledore schließlich zum Anlaß, zum Ausgangspunkt von Harrys Bericht zurückzukehren.  
"Harry, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, konntest du also nach dem Tod deiner Eltern weder zu Sirius noch zu Remus oder Severus. Damit dürften, auch anhand deiner Reaktion gestern, die Malfoys ebenfalls ausscheiden, oder?", fragte der alte Mann. Harry blickte kurz zu Dracos Eltern, die ihn halb hoffend, halb schon resigniert in Erwartung seiner Antwort, ansahen. Stumm nickte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin Narzissa traurig den Kopf schüttelte und auch Lucius enttäuscht aussah.

„Einmal abgesehen davon, daß die Malfoys und die Potters in meiner Wirklichkeit nicht gerade die besten Freunde waren oder auch sind", begann Harry zu erklären, „war eure Entscheidung, Professor, auch davon abhängig, daß die Dursleys meine einzigen noch lebenden Blutsverwandten sind. Ihr habt einen Zauber auf ihr Haus gelegt, der mich vor Voldemort beschützen sollte. Dadurch, daß Tante Petunia Moms Schwester ist, wirkte der Zauber."

Wieder war ein leises Grummeln von Sirius zu hören, als er den Namen ‚Petunia' vernahm. Dann hob der Schwarzhaarige den Blick zu Harry und fragte ihn geradeheraus: „Wie haben sie dich behandelt, Harry?"

Instinktiv zuckte Harry zusammen, als sein Leben bei den Dursleys an seinem inneren Auge vorbeizog. Er sagte nichts, seine Augen sprachen jedoch eine äußerst beredete Sprache. Sirius' leises Grummeln wuchs sich zu einem bedrohlichen Grollen aus, welches stark an den riesigen schwarzen Hund erinnerte, in den sich der Animagus verwandeln konnte.

„Was haben sie getan?", wollte er zornig wissen, als er sah, wie das Licht in Harrys Augen dimmte, als dieser von Erinnerungen überschwemmt wurde. Doch der Gryffindor antwortete nicht, seufzte nur tief auf und schien dann die Erinnerungen von sich zu schieben.

Indem er vor Sirius, der inzwischen wieder in seinem Sessel saß, in die Knie sank, meinte Harry: „Ich sage dir nur soviel, Sirius - mein Leben war weder leicht noch sehr schön die ersten elf Jahre über. Doch ich lebe und ich weiß, meine Erfahrungen bei den Dursleys haben mich stärker gemacht.   
Sie haben mir bei den Erlebnissen geholfen, welche ich seit meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarths gemacht habe. Und sie haben mich Demut gelehrt, so daß mir meine unverdiente ‚Berühmtheit' durch meinen ‚Sieg' über Voldemort als Baby nicht in der Weise zu Kopf gestiegen ist, wie Professor Snape und manche andere Leute es mir immer wieder vorhalten."

„Ich mache was?", ließ sich Severus konsterniert vernehmen. Harry schenkte ihm ein halb trauriges, halb amüsiertes Lächeln, als er antwortete: „Ich weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie meine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke ablief.   
Dein anderes Ich", sagte er zu dem älteren Mann, „hatte mich sofort im Visier und fragte mich nach Zutaten für Zaubertränke, die, wie ich dann später herausfand, erst als Stoff der fünften Klassen auf dem Lehrplan stehen.   
Als ich daher natürlich die Antwort nicht wußte – wie jeder andere in der Klasse, außer selbstverständlich Hermine – meinte er, daß ich trotz meiner Berühmtheit dennoch nicht vergessen solle, in seinem Unterricht aufzupassen. Ich könne vielleicht trotz der Tatsache, daß ich in Gryffindor sei, etwas bei ihm lernen."

Horror malte sich in Severus' Gesicht angesichts seines Verhaltens Harry gegenüber. Er konnte nicht verstehen, daß sein anderes Ich sich derartig schlecht dem jungen Mann gegenüber verhielt. Was war der Grund dafür? Auch wenn Severus diesen Harry hier nur erst kurz kannte, so spürte er doch die sensible Seele und das warme Herz, welches sich unter der Stärke und Sicherheit seiner äußeren Erscheinung verbarg.   
Harry war sehr leicht zu verletzen, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, erkannte Severus. Und anscheinend hatte sein anderes Ich in den letzten Jahren seinen guten Teil dazu beigetragen, Wunden in der Psyche des Gryffindors zu schlagen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte der Slytherin, woraufhin Harry ihn erst verwirrt ansah, dann jedoch plötzlich ein helles Licht voller Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung in den tiefgrünen Augen aufflammte.   
Harry spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm entkrampfte, wovon er nicht einmal gewußt hatte, daß es vorhanden war. Er erkannte, daß er innerlich immer darauf gewartet hatte, diese Worte von dem Hauslehrer Slytherins zu hören. Und auch wenn sie nicht von der Person kamen, welche die Wunden verursacht hatte, so halfen Severus' Worte dennoch, die Male in Harrys Herz zu heilen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe, um in dir den Glauben zu wecken, ich wäre dir feindlich gesonnen oder könnte willentlich sogar verletzen, Harry", klang in diesem Moment Lucius' Stimme auf, während der blonde Mann den Gryffindor mit ernsten Augen musterte. "Doch auch ich möchte dich um Entschuldigung bitten."  
Die Worte des Malfoy-Patriarchen hatten eine bemerkenswerte Wirkung auf Harry. War er bei Severus' Entschuldigung erstaunt, aber doch gleich darauf unwillkürlich dankbar gewesen, so konnte er im ersten Moment nicht entscheiden, wie er auf die Worte von Dracos Vater reagieren sollte.  
Konnte es denn wirklich wahr sein, daß die Malfoys ihn mochten?   
Draco schien dies zu tun – ihn sogar aus tiefstem Herzen zu lieben, bedachte man seine Aktionen und Reaktionen auf das, was Harry erzählt hatte und wie er ihn schon seit gestern behandelte.   
Doch Lucius? Voldemorts engster Vertrauter?  
Doch als Harry in die rauchgrauen Augen des blonden Mannes blickte, sah er auch dort – wie bei Draco zuvor – nicht die eisige, überhebliche Kälte und Arroganz, die er aus seiner Welt von den Malfoys gewohnt war. Vielmehr erkannte er in ihnen aufrichtiges Bedauern und Mitgefühl sowie die Sorge um einen Menschen, der Lucius offensichtlich viel bedeutete.   
Es war verwirrend, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken.  
Lucius sah, wie Harrys ernster, ihn durchbohrender Blick, mit dem der schwarzhaarige junge Mann ihn nach seiner Entschuldigung gemustert hatte, nach einer Weile sanfter wurde, bevor der Gryffindor seine smaragdgrünen Augen schloß und leise seufzte. Sich nach vorne lehnend, griff er mit großer Vorsicht nach der Hand des Jüngeren, der für ihn seit Jahren wie ein zweiter Sohn war und drückte sie behutsam.  
Harrys Augen flogen auf und er zuckte instinktiv etwas zurück, doch Lucius hielt seine Hand fest – mit vorsichtigem, aber dennoch kräftigem Griff. Als sich daraufhin das strahlende Smaragdgrün fragend, aber immer noch mit für den älteren Malfoy ungewohntem Mißtrauen, auf ihn richtete, sprach er erneut.  
"Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, Harry. Ich verstehe, daß du wahrscheinlich Zeit brauchen wirst, um mir zu verzeihen – doch ich bitte dich, es zu versuchen."  
Harry schwieg für geraume Weile, doch während dieser Zeit schien er Lucius zu taxieren. Es wirkte auf die anderen Anwesenden in Dumbledores Büro, als versuche Harry, Dracos Vater bis hinein in die tiefste Seele zu blicken, um dort die Wahrheit über den älteren Mann herauszufinden.   
Schließlich jedoch richtete er sich wieder etwas auf und meinte mit leiser Stimme: "Nein."  
Lucius zuckte zusammen, verletzt durch die vermeintliche Ablehnung. Narzissa blickte auch sehr traurig, daß Harry ihnen anscheinend nicht einmal die Chance geben wollte, das wieder gutzumachen, was sie ihm anscheinend in seiner Realität angetan hatten.   
"Nein?", flüsterte sie leise, auf eine andere Antwort hoffend.  
Harry hob den Blick von Lucius' Gesicht und wandte sich kurz Narzissa zu. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck flog über seine Züge, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern, doch dann seufzte er erneut leise auf, bevor er seinen Blick zu Dracos Vater zurücklenkte.  
"Nein", wiederholte er bekräftigend, doch bevor ihn jemand fragen konnte, warum er sich zu weigern schien, Vergebung in Betracht zu ziehen, glomm ein warmes Licht in den tiefgrünen Augen auf, mit denen Harry Lucius ansah.   
Indem er die Hand, mit welcher der ältere Mann die seine noch immer umschlossen hielt, leicht drückte, fügte der Gryffindor hinzu: "Ihr seid nicht der Lucius Malfoy, den ich kannte. Daher gibt es auch nichts, was ich Euch verzeihen müßte, Sir."  
Nach dieser ungewöhnlichen Begründung für Harrys vorherige Worte blinzelte ihn Lucius für einen Moment überrascht an, bevor ein dankbares Lächeln über seine Züge huschte. Auch Narzissa strahlte den Gryffindor voller Freude an, der ihr helles Lächeln mit einem sanften Blick erwiderte.  
Dann unterbrach Dumbledores Stimme die Stille, die sich über sein Büro gelegt hatte. "Du bist ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Mensch, mein Junge", meinte der weißbärtige alte Mann. "Eine verzeihende Seele wie die deine ist selten zu finden – und du hast sie dir trotz all der Dinge, die dir anscheinend in deinem bisherigen Leben widerfahren sind, bewahren können. Das ist eine wahrlich große Gabe, Harry."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte aufgeblickt, als sein Professor zu sprechen begann und lauschte ihm aufmerksam. Doch nun schüttelte er den Kopf und widersprach.   
"Ihr solltet mir nicht so viel Lob zollen für etwas, was nicht von mir ausgeht, Professor", sagte Harry.   
"Ich gebe zu, daß das Verhalten von Severus und Dracos Eltern mich ziemlich überrascht hat und auch jetzt noch ziemlich verwirrt." Ein reuevolles Lächeln überflog das Gesicht des Gryffindors, als er die Genannten der Reihe nach ansah. "Ich werde wohl auch in nächster Zeit immer mal wieder auf seltsame Art darauf reagieren, da ich es einfach nicht gewohnt bin.   
Doch andererseits ist es, als würde ich völlig neue Leute kennenlernen. Menschen, die aussehen wie die, welche ich kannte – und charakterlich doch völlig verschieden von ihnen sind.   
Daher", hier wandte sich Harry wieder an Dumbledore, "ist es ziemlich einfach, zu versuchen, ihnen unvoreingenommen zu begegnen. Ich muß nur den Blick tiefer gehen lassen als sonst, das Äußere außer Betracht lassen und die Seele darunter erkennen.  
Vielleicht", Harrys Blick wurde abwesend, als spreche er nunmehr mit sich selbst, "hätte ich das schon früher einmal versuchen sollen." Nachdenklich biß der junge Mann sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er den weisen Schulleiter von Hogwarths mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen fragend ansah, als wolle er eine Bestätigung für einen ihm gerade gekommenen Gedanken.  
"Sir, wie weit gehen die Auswirkungen meines Wunsches? Ändern Sie alles, was ich vorher als schlecht oder unangenehm empfand? Ich meine, wäre es möglich, daß durch meinen Wunsch sich selbst der Charakter mancher Leute, die ich kenne, völlig verändert?"  
Dumbledore erwiderte eine Weile lang nichts, doch dann lächelte er weise.  
"Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Harry. Doch nein. So mächtig bist selbst du nicht, um andere Menschen zu verändern.   
Du kennst bestimmt das Sprichwort : ,Menschen können sich ändern.'   
Es sagt all das aus, was du wissen möchtest, denn es legt die Grundlage dafür, was nötig ist, um eine charakterliche Veränderung herbeizuführen. Um dies gelingen zu lassen, muß die betreffende Person es selbst wollen – niemand kann einen anderen Menschen wirklich verändern, seine Seele in die eine oder andere Richtung zwingen."   
"Zum Glück", seufzte Harry auf, bevor er Dumbledore erneut musterte. "Doch Ihr habt schon wieder von meinen magischen Kräften gesprochen, als wären sie etwas Außergewöhnliches, Sir."  
"Das sind sie auch", erwiderte der Schulleiter ruhig, als spreche er damit nur einen simplen Fakt aus. Seine weisen Augen glitzerten ein wenig schelmisch, als er sah, wie Harry die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, die Augen schloß und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.  
Plötzlich hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf jedoch wieder und nagelte den alten Mann mit einem Blick aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen fest. Sich allein auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarths konzentrierend, fragte Harry: „Würdet Ihr mir das bitte etwas näher erläutern, Sir? Was für Kräfte sind das, die ich haben soll?"

Erstaunt blickten sich Harrys Freunde gegenseitig an. Ihr Gefährte wußte nichts von seinen erstaunlichen magischen Fähigkeiten? Sie verstanden ja, daß er aus einer völlig fremden Realität kam, aber daß dort selbst seine Magie eine andere sein sollte, konnte keiner von ihnen so recht glauben.

Wenn Harry ihr Geflüster vernahm, so zeigte er erstaunlich wenig Interesse an dem Grund dafür. Vielmehr blieben seine Augen fest und ohne zu Blinzeln auf Dumbledore gerichtet, der ihn mit freundlichem Blick musterte.

„Wir sollten die Klärung dieser Frage auf später verschieben, Harry", erwiderte der alte Mann schließlich mit gütiger Stimme. „Mit dem, was du uns bis jetzt von deiner Realität erzählt hast, hast du uns allen viel zum Nachdenken gegeben, mein Junge. Und ich denke, auch du solltest dir nicht zuviel zumuten, da unsere Wirklichkeit für dich noch sehr neu ist. Laß uns allen ein wenig Zeit, bis wir die nächste Hürde nehmen."

Gespannt auf die Reaktion des jungen Mannes vor ihm blickte ihn Professor Dumbledore an und wartete. Wie würde Harry reagieren? Das interessierte den Magier doch ziemlich, denn anhand seiner Reaktionen konnte er langsam anfangen zu erkennen, wie groß die Unterschiede zwischen ihrem und diesem Harry waren. Und er mußte auch nicht lange warten.  
Harry rollte die Augen und murmelte: "Warum nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es das Erste mal. Einmal eine direkte Antwort auf eine direkte Frage bekommen, das wäre ein wahres Wunder...warum eigentlich immer ich?"   
Der Gryffindor fuhr sich entnervt durch die nachtschwarzen Haare und grummelte vor sich hin, während er sich plötzlich umdrehte und schnurgerade auf die Tür zuhielt, um das Büro von Dumbledore zu verlassen.  
"Harry, wo willst du denn hin?", hielt ihn Hermines Stimme auf.   
Die Hand schon auf der Türklinke, drehte sich der junge Mann zu seiner besten Freundin um und rollte erneut die Augen. "Wenn ich hier jetzt keine Antworten kriege, hat es keinen Sinn, herumzusitzen. Ich brauch' ein wenig Bewegung, meine Knochen sind steif wie ein Brett."  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Schwarzhaarige die Tür, durchschritt sie und verschwand damit aus dem Blickfeld der Anwesenden. Diese konnten ihn jedoch weiterhin vor sich hingrummeln hören, bevor auf einmal seine Stimme wieder lauter wurde.  
"Ich hoffe für alle im Schloß, daß ich meinen Feuerblitz an der Stelle finde, wo ich ihn normalerweise hinlege. Ansonsten könnte es nämlich sein, daß ich eine dieser Kräfte, die ich angeblich besitzen soll, aus Versehen aktiviere...nur eine kleine Warnung..."  
Harrys Stimme verklang und die Verbliebenen in Dumbledores Büro sahen sich eine Weile lang schweigend an. Bis schließlich der Schulleiter selbst, mit belustigt glitzernden Augen, die Stille durchbrach.   
"Harry mag es wirklich nicht, wenn man ihm Informationen vorenthält, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Weile", meinte der weißbärtige Magier schmunzelnd, die Stimme voller Zuneigung für den jungen Gryffindor.  
"Wer kann es ihm verdenken", murmelte Ron vor sich hin und rollte die Augen, als Hermine ihn strafend ansah. "Ist doch so, 'Mine. An der Wahrheit kann auch dein strafender Blick nichts ändern. Und die Wahrheit ist nun einmal, daß Harry sehr gut selbst auf sich achten kann...wenn man ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gibt. Eine Möglichkeit, die erst durch Informationen existent wird. Informationen, die Harry mehr als einmal zu lange vorenthalten wurden.   
Ich kann ihm nachfühlen, daß er genervt davon ist...   
Sei froh, daß dieser Harry sich so sehr unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint, 'Mine. Erinnere dich an das eine Mal, als wir unserem Harry etwas Wichtiges nicht gleich sagen wollten, da wir dachten, es wäre besser so – diese Erfahrung möchte ich nicht unbedingt wiederholen.  
Und ich habe das Gefühl, er", damit deutete Ron auf die noch immer geöffnete Tür, "ist noch weitaus stärker als wir annehmen. Er hat so viel Selbstbeherrschung, daß man ihm kaum etwas anmerkt, doch ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen - er ist..."  
An dieser Stelle unterbrach Sirius' gedankenverlorene Stimme Rons leidenschaftliches Plädoyer für seinen Freund. "...eine perfekte Mischung aus James und Lily."  
  
Aller Augen richteten sich nun auf den ehemaligen Gryffindor, der mit leicht melancholischem Blick auf die Tür starrte, durch die Harry vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. Severus trat zu seinem Gefährten und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin Sirius aufsah.  
Mit einem leicht verloren wirkenden Lächeln fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort: "Hast du die Macht in ihm gespürt, Sev? So viele Gefühle, so viel Traurigkeit und Schmerz...aber auch Freude, Liebe und Leidenschaft für alles, an das er glaubt.  
Unser Harry hat viel von dem, an was wir glauben – wir haben ihn durch unsere Erziehung geformt, so daß ich oft vergesse, daß wir nicht seine leiblichen Eltern sind. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, unseren Harry.   
Unseren Sohn.  
Doch dieser Harry", hier schweifte Sirius' Blick wieder zu der offenen Tür, "ist eine lebende Erinnerung sowohl an James als auch an Lily. Er hat James' offenes Naturell, nur gedämpft durch seine offensichtlich sehr traurigen Erfahrungen.   
Dennoch kann er rasch verzeihen, was er bei Lucius und Narzissa bewiesen hat.  
Und er hat Lilys weiches Herz, ihre sanfte Seele.   
Das, was mich immer am meisten berührt, bezaubert hat an Lily und James – das ist in ihm auf wundervolle Art und Weise vereint."  
  
Wehmütige Stille herrschte für einige Zeit in Dumbledores Büro, als sich alle auf die eine oder andere Weise an Harrys leibliche Eltern erinnerten. Ron, Draco und Hermine hatten die Potters nicht kennengelernt, doch durch die Erzählungen von Sirius, Remus, Severus sowie der Malfoys wußten sie viel aus deren gemeinsam verbrachter Schulzeit.   
Es hatte ihnen einen recht guten Eindruck davon verschafft, wie Harrys Eltern gewesen sein mochten - doch erst jetzt sahen sie vieles davon in dem jungen Mann, der ihrem Harry äußerlich so sehr glich und doch so anders aufgewachsen war. Dadurch hatte sich zwar sein Charakter nicht grundlegend geändert, wie ihnen aufgefallen war - doch sein Verhalten in bestimmten Situationen unterschied sich von dem, was ihr Freund getan hätte.  
  
"Du vermißt sie sehr, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Severus, als er auf der Armlehne von Sirius' Sessel Platz nahm und die Arme tröstend um seinen Gefährten legte. Sirius schmiegte sich willig in den Wärme, die sein Liebster ihm anbot und nickte nach einer Weile.   
"Ich wußte gar nicht, wie sehr", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
Wieder herrschte Stille, denn niemand wußte daraufhin etwas Tröstendes zu sagen. Severus verstärkte nur schweigend seine Umarmung und legte seinen Kopf auf den seines Gefährten, um ihm durch seine Gegenwart Kraft zu verleihen.  
  
Und es schien Erfolg zu haben, denn nach einigen Minuten straffte sich Sirius sichtlich und drückte dankbar Severus' Hand. Den Blick seiner warmen braunen Augen auf Dumbledore richtend, sagte Sirius: "Wir müssen Harry helfen, Professor. Egal, was es ist...ich will, daß er weiß, daß ich alles für ihn tun würde.   
Ich möchte, daß er öfter lacht – diese traurigen Augen von ihm tun mir in der Seele weh. Es ist, als hätte Harry bis jetzt wenig Schönes erlebt und das muß sich ändern.   
Lily und James würden nicht wollen, daß ihr geliebter Sohn nur Schmerz auf dieser Welt erlebt."  
Sirius' Stimme hatte nicht einmal geschwankt oder gezittert, sondern klang voller Entschlossenheit. Er würde tun, was er gesagt hatte, das war gewiß nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht.  
"Er hat Recht", ließ sich auch Severus vernehmen. "Ich will nicht, daß Harry denkt, ich würde ihn...", der Schwarzhaarige schluckte sichtlich, während ein Ausdruck von Pein über seine Züge huschte. "Ihn nicht mögen", beendete er schließlich den Satz, obwohl deutlich wurde, daß er eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.   
Doch dies brachte Severus einfach nicht über sich. Er konnte nicht aussprechen, daß Harry von ihm – seinem anderen Ich – vielleicht gehaßt wurde.   
Nun war es Sirius, der seinen Gefährten tröstend einen Arm um die Taille schlang. Ihn liebevoll ansehend, meinte der Schwarzhaarige: "Wir werden Harry zeigen, daß er geliebt wird...und daß das Leben schön sein kann, Sev. Nicht wahr?"   
  
Severus lächelte zärtlich auf den Mann hinunter, den er liebte mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Sirius wußte immer, wie er ihn aufheitern konnte, wenn ihn etwas deprimierte. Doch jetzt brauchten sie beide Stärke und Liebe für diese andere – stärkere, jedoch traurigere – Version ihres Harry.  
"Das werden wir", bekräftigte er mit leiser, aber sicherer Stimme.  
"Eine sehr gute Idee", erklang Dumbledores Stimme daraufhin und als die beiden Männer ihn ansahen, lächelte er gütig. "Ich denke, Harry wird euch dafür dankbar sein."  
  
"Ich möchte euch helfen", meinte Draco jetzt. "Er mag nicht 'mein' Harry sein, dennoch fühle ich mich ihm sehr verbunden. Ich will ihm helfen – helfen, sein strahlendes Lächeln wiederzufinden."  
"Genau", fügte Ron bekräftigend hinzu, während Hermine nur schweigend nickte, jedoch keinen Deut weniger entschlossen wirkte als ihren beiden Freunde.  
"Dann macht euch an die Arbeit", ließ sich Lucius vernehmen, der schweigend mit Narzissa gelauscht hatte. An Ron und Draco gewandt, sagte er: "Ich glaube, ich habe etwas von Feuerblitz gehört...ein kleines Spiel gefällig?"  
Das sanfte Licht in den graublauen Augen des blonden Mannes sprach von seiner Absicht, sich den Plänen der Gryffindor anzuschließen, Harrys Leben hier freundlicher als in seiner Realität zu gestalten. Und auch Narzissas Züge hatten einen mütterlichen Ausdruck.  
  
Ron und Draco sahen sich an. "Quidditch?", grinste der Rothaarige, woraufhin sein Freund meinte: "Was sonst!"  
"Das ist unfair", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin. "Ich fall doch vor Angst fast vom Besen bei den Höhen..." Rons Grinsen wurden noch eine Spur breiter, als er auf seine Freundin zutrat: "Keine Angst, 'Mine, wir fangen dich schon auf..."  
"Sehr beruhigend", erwiderte die Braunhaarige, bevor sie nach Rons Hand griff und Draco zunickte. "Kommt schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Besen und ich sind nicht füreinander geschaffen, doch für Harry...", sie ließ den Satz offen, zuckte die Schultern und strebte auf die Tür zu, Ron und Draco direkt hinter ihr.  
  
"Freundschaft", murmelte Dumbledore, nachdem die drei Jugendlichen sein Büro verlassen hatten, "kann über vieles hinweghelfen. Ich bin der Meinung, diese Macht darf man nicht unterschätzen. Harry weiß das sicher auch, so, wie er auf seine zwei Gryffindor-Freunde reagiert hat. Der Rest wird sich ergeben."  
Zustimmendes Schweigen begrüßte diese weisen Worte.

Und wieder einmal Ende...

**gugi28: **Ein nettes Kommi, das du das geschrieben hast. Geniale Stories zu schreiben, hört man doch immer wieder gern. (grins) Tja, wegen dem Dableiben...für's Erste darf mein Liebling natürlich dableiben. Wo wäre denn da der Sinn, wenn er nur 'ne Stippvisite macht. Für immer...da mußt du die nächsten Kapitel abwarten. (mysteriöses Lächeln aufsetzt) Mehr Harry und Draco also – yes, Ma'am! Schau dir die nächsten Kapitel an, ich hoffe, die machen dich glücklich!

**Deedochan:** Das mit den vier Kapiteln mußt du falsch verstanden haben, ich meinte eigentlich es werden insgesamt vier **Fics**! Dies ist erst der erste Streich, die drei nächsten folgen, wenn ich diese Story abschließe. Im ganzen wird das dann eine Tetralogie, „Angel of Light". Shortstories lese ich zwar auch gerne, bloß selber schreiben tue ich immer ewig lange (smile).  
Süß, wie du das weitergedacht hast mit dem anderen Harry! Das Bild, wie sich dieser an den Draco in der anderen Realität ranwirft – und Dracos Reaktion darauf – ich habe gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! Doch die Erklärung für diese Frage muß noch ein wenig warten, Dumbledore hat ja eine denk-über-alles-noch-einmal-nach-und-verarbeite-das-Gehörte-Pause verordnet. Also noch ein wenig Geduld, ja?  
Ob Harry bleibt oder nicht, kann ich nicht verraten, dann ist ja die Spannung weg. Vorerst bleibt er jedoch da, wo er ist. Später ist später...  
Übrigens, ein Kommi kann nie zu lang sein, vor allem nicht, wenn es so nett ist wie deines. (smile) Ich versuche, mich mit den Updates zu beeilen, doch ich bin leider keine „Vollzeit-Fanficschreiberin" – das reale Leben fordert seinen Preis. Also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert.

**Flame:** Danke!

**kathleen potter:** Hallo, du treue Seele! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war das Warten wert! (hopeful looking)  
Danke, danke und nochmals ganz lieb danke! Deine Kommis sind echt immer voll aufbauend für mein Selbstwertgefühl. (smile) Schön, daß ich den Flashback verständlich rübergebracht habe, wollte schließlich, daß ihr nicht den Faden verliert – wieso, weshalb, warum alles so ist, wie es jetzt ist (?!) – du verstehst.  
Bis zum hoffentlich nächsten Kommi, crazy girl! (winks)

**Silverwolfe:** Schön, daß dir das letzte Kapi wieder besser gefiel. Hoffe, dieses auch?!

**DarkLuzie:** Die nähere Erläuterung für deine Frage (und nicht nur deine) kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln. Zuerst wollte ich erst einmal die unmittelbare Neugier, die aufkommt, wenn man mit einer solchen Situation konfrontiert wird, beleuchten. Die Fragen, die sich aus diesen Erklärungen ergeben, werden jetzt geklärt – und Harry erzählt auch immer mehr aus seinem Leben.  
War die Länge des Kapitels gut für dich? Ich liebe ja lange Kapitel zu lesen, doch manchmal, wenn man eins schreibt, geht einem auf einmal die Phantasie aus. (Dann hat mein böses Plotbunny gerade mal wieder meine Muse davongetrieben und ich bin inspirationslos...)  
**  
Blue2706:** Wieso sollte ich mich vor dir verstecken – ich krieg doch immer so nette Kommis von dir! Schön, daß du auch diese Story von mir magst. Danke auch für dein Kommi zu CoL9! (smile)  
Und bezüglich Harry und Draco mach dir mal keine Sorgen...letztendlich sind die beiden doch mein Traum-Paar. Happy Endings bei mir (mag keine Death Storys oder Sad Endings).   
Klar, jetzt sind noch viele Hindernisse zwischen ihnen und was das Ende bringt, weiß nur ich! (evil, evil smile) Aber ich update...wenn auch nicht so rasch, wie ich möchte, so doch immer mal wieder, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt. Das mit den Klamotten-vom-Körper-reißen war übrigens eine gute Idee für CoL, aber das gehört nicht hierher, sondern auf einen anderen Zettel.  
Was den Harry dieser Realität angeht, so klärt sich das in den folgenden Kapiteln. Noch ein wenig Geduld.**  
  
Shenendoah:** Danke für dein Kommi! Die Antwort ließ lange auf sich warten. (seufz) Und auch jetzt mußt du noch ein bißchen geduldig sein, denn ich schreib dir eine Mail – um auf deine Mail zu antworten. Dort kriegst du dann auch dein Kommi zu deiner Story (dem Prolog davon), ok?

Bis bald und schreibt mir Kommis, ok?  
Dragon's Angel


	6. Quidditch

**Part IV: Quidditch & neue Überraschungen**

Während die Erwachsenen noch für eine Weile schweigend in Dumbledores Büro verblieben, folgten Draco, Hermine und Ron ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund nach draußen. Da das Schloß noch stand und in den letzten Minuten keine merkwürdigen Dinge passiert waren, vermuteten sie, daß Harry seinen Feuerblitz an der für ihn gewohnten Stelle gefunden hatte.

Mit raschen Schritten durchquerten sie die Eingangshalle und wandten sich dann in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes, wo sie ihren Freund jetzt am wahrscheinlichsten finden würden. Dort angekommen, bestätigte sich die Vermutung der Drei auch sogleich, als sie Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz Runden um das Quidditchfeld drehen sahen.

Es schien ihnen, als würde er sich völlig auf das Fliegen konzentrieren und es aus ganzem Herzen genießen – ganz so, als hätte er schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit dafür gehabt. Dies wiederum weckte Mitgefühl in Draco, Hermine und Ron, denn sie alle wußten genau, wie sehr Harry es liebte, zu fliegen. Das Gefühl der grenzenlosen Freiheit, das ihn dann immer überkam, hatte der Schwarzhaarige stets in den leuchtendsten Farben beschrieben. Und für seine Freunde war es stets eine große Freude, Harry dabei zu beobachten. In der Luft schien jede Sorge von ihrem Gefährten abzufallen, wurde er wieder unbeschwert.

Selbst während der Zeit, als Voldemort noch wie ein drohender Schatten über der ganzen Zaubererwelt gehangen hatte und damit Harry unter großem Druck stand, hatte ihm das Fliegen stets seine gute Laune und die Fähigkeit wiedergegeben, weiterzumachen und nicht aufzugeben.

Ohne Harry bei seiner Fliegerei zu stören, beobachteten ihn die drei Jugendlichen eine geraume Weile vom Boden aus, ihre eigenen Besen in den Händen. Doch sie wollten ihrem Freund noch ein wenig Zeit gönnen, sich den Streß und die Pein, die ihn bedrückten, ein wenig von der Seele zu fliegen.  
Manchmal war körperliche Anstrengung die beste Lösung, um aufgestaute Emotionen loszuwerden, ohne dabei sich selbst oder anderen Menschen zu schaden. Und da sie wußten, daß dies bei Harry bedeutete, ihn ungestört fliegen zu lassen, ließen sie ihm Raum dafür.

Schließlich war seit dem gestrigen Tag unglaublich viel auf ihn eingeströmt, was er verkraften mußte – eigentlich war es erstaunlich, wie schnell der Schwarzhaarige sich auf die veränderte Situation eingestellt hatte, ging den Freunden auf. Selbst sie, die Erwachsenen sowie Professor Dumbledore waren sichtlich bemüht, alle Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten.  
Daher war der Vorschlag des Schulleiters wohl wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, auch wenn sie bei Harry nicht unbedingt auf Gegenliebe gestoßen war. Doch es hatte sicher Vorteile, die Situation schrittweise anzugehen und nach und nach zu enthüllen, damit jeder von ihnen genug Zeit hatte, die Erklärungen auch wirklich zu verstehen.

Nach einer Weile, als klar wurde, daß Harry nicht so bald aufhören würde, seine Runden um das Feld zu drehen, setzten sich seine drei Freunde in das weiche Gras und unterhielten sich leise über das, was sie von ihm in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatten.  
Jeder von ihnen war sehr überrascht gewesen von der Situation, welche Harry angefangen hatte, ihnen zu verdeutlichen. Und keinem der Drei gefiel es, daß dieser Harry soviel schon in seinem Leben hatte erleiden müssen.

Eine ‚Familie', die ihn nicht liebte.  
Einen Professor, der ihn als seinen geliebten Sohn hätte umsorgen sollen – und ihm ganz im Gegensatz dazu anscheinend das an sich schon nicht gerade leichte Leben noch schwerer machte.  
Feindschaft zu dem Jungen, der ihn in dieser Welt über alles liebte.

Besonders dieser letzte Punkt machte die drei Jugendlichen unglücklich, denn sie alle waren es gewohnt, daß tiefe Gefühle der Zuneigung und Liebe zwischen Draco und Harry herrschten. Für Ron und Hermine war es ungewohnt, Harry vor seinem blonden Freund mißtrauisch zurückschrecken zu sehen, als er erwarte er alles, nur keine Fürsorge und Freundlichkeit von diesem. Und Draco brach es das Herz, seinen Liebsten so voller Schmerz, Traurigkeit und Leid zu erleben.

Und dennoch...dieser Harry war in vielen Dingen anders als der, den sie alle seit Jahren kannten und liebten. Aber in ebenso vielen Sachen war er diesem ähnlich – so etwa in seiner vergebenden Natur, die er Severus und Lucius gegenüber bewiesen hatte. Seiner schnellen Auffassungsgabe und Anpassungsfähigkeit. Der Gabe zu tiefer Liebe, obwohl ihm selbst doch davon bis jetzt so wenig geschenkt worden war.

All dies erinnerte sie an ihren Harry. Daher stand für sie nach einer Weile auch fest, daß sie Chancen hatten, diesem Harry, der noch immer Runden auf seinem Feuerblitz drehte, behilflich zu sein, seine Sorgen – wenn vielleicht auch nur für eine Weile – hinter sich zu lassen und einfach nur glücklich zu sein. Das Leben eines normalen Zauberers zu führen.  
Inwieweit das Leben für Harry jemals normal sein würde, war Ansichtssache, bei seinen enormen magischen Kräften – doch auf jeden Fall wollten ihn seine drei Gefährten glücklich sehen. Wollten die smaragdgrünen Augen vor Freude leuchten sehen oder in ihnen auch einfach nur Ruhe und Gelassenheit erkennen, wenn sie ihr Beisammensein genossen.

Daher nickten sie sich schließlich auch nur stumm zu, sicher, daß sie alle den gleichen Gedanken hatten – den gleichen wortlosen Schwur, alles dafür zu geben, damit Harry seine Last leichter gemacht wurde. Damit er erlebte, wie schön das Leben sein konnte. Sie wollten ihm zeigen, daß er geliebt wurde.

Währenddessen hatte Harry es aus tiefstem Herzen genossen, endlich wieder auf seinem Feuerblitz sitzen zu können und nach Herzenslust umherfliegen zu dürfen. Der Quidditch-Bann von Professor Umbridge war ein schwerwiegender Schlag für ihn gewesen – wo er das Fliegen und Quidditchspielen doch so sehr liebte.  
Ganz wie Hermine, Ron und Draco dachten, befreite es Harry für eine Weile von seinen Sorgen, sich den Wind ins Gesicht wehen zu lassen und mit seinem Besen hoch hinauf in den Himmel aufzusteigen, bis er meinte, ins Weltall hinausschauen zu können.  
Dort oben herrschte Freiheit, wunderbare, grenzenlose Freiheit – eine Freiheit, die Harry sonst nirgendwo verspürte. Dafür gab es zuviel, was ihn an die Wirklichkeit fesselte – an eine Realität, der er nur auf seinem Feuerblitz für ein paar kostbare Minuten entkommen konnte.

Daher genoß es Harry auch in vollen Zügen, zu fliegen und drehte selbstvergessen Runde um Runde um das Quidditchfeld. Er hatte alles andere um sich herum ausgeblendet und daher auch die Ankunft von Ron, Draco und Hermine nicht mitbekommen, welche schließlich Gesellschaft durch Professor Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius und Dracos Eltern erhielten.

Nach mehreren Runden einfachen Fliegens wurde Harrys Stil gewagter, rasanter und atemberaubender, als er nach und nach wieder die Tricks und das Können hervorholte, die ihn zu einem solch ausgezeichneten Quidditchspieler für das Gryffindor-Haus gemacht hatten.  
Er zirkelte um die Ringe der Quidditchtore, ging urplötzlich in den Sinkflug über und bremste sich erst in der letzten Sekunde vor einem Crash, indem er ebenso überraschend in einer engen Spirale wieder aufstieg. Wer ihm zusah, kam zwangsläufig zu der Auffassung, daß Harry zum Fliegen geboren war.

Schließlich jedoch verlangsamte Harry seinen Feuerblitz, bis der Besen auf der Stelle schwebte und der Schwarzhaarige einen Blick auf die Umgebung werfen konnte. Seine Augen glänzten von der Freude am Fliegen nach so langer Zeit und der Gryffindor fühlte sich besser, als er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte.  
Ein wenig Zufriedenheit und Glück hatten sich zu ihm zurückgeschlichen und er nahm es dankbar an, füllte es doch das Loch aus Einsamkeit und Trauer in seiner Seele langsam wieder auf – heilte ihn von dem Schmerz.

Gedankenverloren strich Harry über das glatte Holz des Feuerblitz' und erinnerte sich daran, wie stolz und glücklich er gewesen war, als er sein erstes Quidditchmatch auf diesem wunderbaren Besen gewonnen hatte. Der Feuerblitz lag Harry sehr am Herzen, nicht nur wegen seiner Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit, die bisher konkurrenzlos waren.  
Nein, er war wertvoll, weil Sirius ihn ihm geschenkt hatte – eine letzte Erinnerung, ein Stück Vergangenheit, die Harry nicht loslassen wollte. Der Besen verband ihn mit seinem Paten und gab Harry damit in mehr als einer Weise Halt.

Plötzlich wurde der Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt, als vor ihm auf einmal Ron auftauchte. Der Rothaarige grinste ihn fröhlich an und meinte dann: „Da du dich gerade so schön aufgewärmt hast, wie wäre es mit einem Match, Har'?"  
Der Angesprochene konnte ein eigenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und grinste zurück. „Du und ich? Das wird zu einfach...", stichelte er freundschaftlich.  
„Hmpf", erwiderte Ron und zog die Nase kraus. „Angeber", knurrte er dann scheinbar beleidigt, doch in den hellblauen Augen des Gryffindors funkelte es fröhlich. „Nein, nicht nur wir zwei, das wäre ja kein richtiges Match", sagte der Rothaarige dann und wies hinter seinen Freund. „Die da machen auch mit, da macht es mehr Spaß. Oder was meinst du?"  
Ehe Harry sich umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, wen sein Freund gemeint hatte, drang Hermines leicht gepreßte Stimme an sein Ohr: „Spaß! Als wenn es Spaß machen würde, wenn man halb vom Besen fällt. Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen..."

Überrascht wandte sich Harry um, wobei er unbewußt ein recht kompliziertes Manöver vollführte, denn um sich sozusagen aus dem Stand mit dem Besen zu drehen und dabei nicht die Balance zu verlieren, brauchte es schon Können. Dies registrierten auch mehrere aufmerksame Augenpaare, doch niemand sagte etwas dazu, da sie alle merkten, daß für Harry dies keine bewußte Anstrengung mit sich gebracht hatte – das Fliegen lag ihm einfach im Blut.

Nachdem er die Drehung vollendet hatte, sah sich Harry erneut all den Personen gegenüber, denen er vorher Details aus seinem Leben erzählt hatte. Verwundert hob er die Brauen, da selbst Narzissa Malfoy auf einem Besen saß. Doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die etwas blaß im Gesicht war wegen ihrer leichten Höhenangst, wirkte die blonde Frau völlig im Einklang mit dem Besen, den sie flog.  
Weiter glitt Harrys Blick zu Lucius Malfoy sowie Sirius und Severus. Die drei Männer zeigten die Eleganz geübter Flieger, während Harry sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte, als er seinen Schulleiter beobachtete. Albus Dumbledore auf einem Besen zu erleben, hätte sich Harry nicht träumen lassen – doch jetzt sah er es direkt vor sich.

Ein Lachen bei dem ungewöhnlichen Bild unterdrückend, hob Harry nur die Augenbraue und wandte sich an Sirius. „Ein Quidditchmatch?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte ihm lächelnd zu und sagte: „Vier gegen vier, Harry. Dabei kann jeder zeigen, was er drauf hat."  
„Aber ich bin Sucher!", widersprach Harry. „Doch wir brauchen wenigstens je einen Torhüter und einen Verteidiger. Und zwei Jäger, sonst macht es keinen Sinn."  
„Wir lassen den Schnatz vorerst nicht frei", mischte sich Severus beschwichtigend ein. „Daher reichen vier Personen völlig aus für jede Mannschaft. Wir haben schon oft so gespielt, auch wenn du es anscheinend nicht gewohnt bist, Harry."

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte kurz, dann sagte er: „Das ist wahr. In diesem Mix wie jetzt auf jeden Fall noch nicht." Harry zögerte kurz, denn er hatte im Spiel bis jetzt stets die Position des Suchers innegehabt.  
„Welche Position soll ich besetzen?", fragte er daher. Ihm schien es, als würden die Anwesenden öfter vier gegen vier spielen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt mit Hermine, die sich an ihren Besen klammerte und leicht grün im Gesicht war.

„Jäger", mischte sich Draco ein. „Als Jäger bist du sehr gut, Harry. Obwohl dich als Sucher keiner schlagen kann, aber man kann ja nicht immer nur auf einer Position spielen, nicht wahr? Abwechslung ist die Würze des Lebens", grinste der Slytherin schelmisch.  
"Wenn du es sagst", murmelte Harry mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Tue ich", grinste Draco vergnügt mit funkelnden silberblauen Augen. "Vertrau mir einfach, Harry."

Dieser einfache Satz traf Harry vollkommen unerwartet und er erstarrte. Vertrauen. Das war ein so leicht auszusprechendes Wort, doch bedeutete es so viel Macht, wenn man wirklich sein Vertrauen verschenkte. Tat man dies, konnte man tief verletzt werden – Vertrauen bedeutete, dem Anderen Macht über sich selbst zu verleihen.  
Etwas, was Harry gelernt hatte, nicht voreilig zuzulassen.  
Gerade bei seinem Leben war dies nur zu verständlich.  
  
Und dennoch...irgendetwas an Dracos Wesen und Verhalten ließ Harry Vertrauen zu ihm schöpfen. Er spürte instinktiv, daß dieser junge Mann ihm nichts Böses wollte. Der Blonde mochte aussehen wie der Draco Malfoy, den Harry aus seiner Welt kannte, doch charakterlich waren sie unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.  
Daher entspannte sich Harry nach wenigen Sekunden sichtlich und schenkte Draco ein warmes Lächeln, bevor er sagte: "Das tue ich, Draco."  
Der Tonfall des Gryffindors machte deutlich, wie ernst es ihm mit dieser Aussage war, wodurch Draco erst jetzt klar wurde, was seine Worte in Harry bewirkt haben mußten. Was es den Schwarzhaarigen kosten mußte, so plötzlich Vertrauen zu jemandem aufzubauen, der bis jetzt stets sein Feind gewesen war.  
Es zeigte erneut Harrys großzügige, vergebende Natur, denn Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er anstelle des Gryffindors ebenso schnell dazu bereit gewesen wäre, die Vergangenheit außer Acht zu lassen und praktisch bei Punkt Null zu beginnen.  
Gerührt von Harrys Geste lächelte er diesem dankbar zu und meinte dann: "Gut, da wir deine Position nun geklärt haben, sollten wir beginnen. Teilen wir uns auf."  
  
Während Harry aufmerksam zusah, gesellten sich wenige Minuten später Sirius und Severus zu ihm, während Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy das Team ihres Sohnes verstärkten. Dann waren nur noch Hermine, Ron und Professor Dumbledore übrig. Der rothaarige Gryffindor erstaunte Harry kurz darauf ein weiteres Mal, denn er gesellte sich ohne zu zögern zu Draco, während Hermine daher zu Harrys Team gehörte.  
_'Sie sind wirklich Freunde'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn, als er Draco und Ron beobachtete, die sich für das Spiel fertigmachten. _'Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich einmal miterleben würde, wie ein Malfoy und ein Weasley friedlich gemeinsam Quidditch spielen - in einem Team! Das ist einfach nur bizarr...doch mein ganzes Leben ist bizarr, also warum wundere ich mich?'  
_  
"Harry, alles in Ordnung?", erklang im nächsten Augenblick Sirius' fragende Stimme an der Seite des Gryffindors und die warmen, braunen Augen des älteren Mannes blickten Harry forschend an.  
"Mir geht es gut, Sirius", erwiderte Harry. "Ich habe nur etwas beobachtet."  
Harry seufzte leise auf und fuhr gedankenverloren fort: "Es ist wirklich seltsam, wie anders hier die Beziehungen untereinander sind. Ron und Draco...ihr Umgang miteinander ist so... so unbeschwert und fröhlich, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet."  
Der Schwarzhaarige verstummte und blickte seinen Paten an. Der wiederum hatte Harry aufmerksam gelauscht und merkte erneut, wie ernsthaft und verständnisvoll dieser war. Doch bei allem Verständnis mußte es Harry doch seltsam vorkommen, wie die Dinge hier lagen, ging Sirius auf.  
So völlig verschieden von seiner Welt.  
  
Schließlich antwortete Sirius, während ein warmes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte: "Die Beiden kennen sich fast so lange wie Draco und du, Harry. Daher kann man schon sagen, sie seien eine kleine Ewigkeit befreundet. Ich kann mich an viele Streiche erinnern, die ihr Drei miteinander ausgeheckt habt – ihr wart oftmals ein wahrer Terror für eure Opfer", an dieser Stelle grinste Sirius nostalgisch. Offensichtlich weckte das Thema schöne Erinnerungen in ihm an seine eigene Zeit als Rumtreiber mit James und Remus.  
"Euch drei zusammen ist immer etwas eingefallen, eure Zeit 'sinnvoll'", das letzte Wort betonte Sirius mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton, "zu verbringen. Wie ihr es jedoch manchmal sogar geschafft habt, Hermine ebenfalls in eure Streiche miteinzubeziehen, bleibt mir ein Rätsel."  
  
Dies ließ wiederum Harry lächeln, der sich an die ständige Bereitschaft des braunhaarigen Mädchens erinnerte, ihm jederzeit zur Seite zu stehen – selbst bei Unternehmungen, die sie sonst scharf verurteilte. Es war ganz einfach eine Frage der Loyalität für Hermine – und diese Eigenschaft liebte Harry ganz besonders an ihr. Man konnte sich auf sie verlassen, egal, wie schwierig die Situation auch sein mochte.  
Und ihre Bereitschaft, sich trotz ihrer Abneigung gegen große Höhen auf einen Besen zu setzen und mit ihnen Quidditch zu spielen, war ein erneuter Beweis ihrer Freundschaft für Harry, der dieses Geschenk als das erkannte, was es war. Treue und nicht wankende Unterstützung.  
  
"Laß uns spielen", sagte er daher zu Sirius, aus seinen Gedankengängen wieder auftauchend. Der ältere Mann nickte zustimmend und strich Harry einmal kurz liebevoll durch das schwarze Haar, bevor er sich auf seine Position als zweiter Jäger begab. Severus betätigte sich als Verteidiger für ihr Team, während Hermine Torhüterin spielte, da sie dafür am wenigsten hin- und herfliegen mußte. Aufmerksam zu Dracos Team hinüberblickend, erkannte Harry, daß dort Ron das Tor bewachte, Lucius Verteidiger war und Draco und seine Mutter als Jäger fungierten.  
"Alle Mannschaften bereit?", ließ sich nun Dumbledore vernehmen, der mit seinen schreiend bunten Roben auf dem Besen eine etwas merkwürdige Figur abgab, dennoch aber im Fliegen ebenfalls sehr geübt schien, da er trotz seines beträchtlichen Alters den Besen ohne Probleme lenkte. Wieder eine Neuigkeit, die Harry über seinen Schulleiter erfuhr. Dumbledore schaffte es immer und immer wieder, ihn zu überraschen.  
  
"Wir sind bereit", erklang Dracos Stimme und Harry nickte ebenfalls, um Dumbledore anzuzeigen, daß das Spiel beginnen konnte. Der Professor ließ daraufhin den Klatscher frei und griff nach dem Quaffel, während er den goldenen Schnatz für den Moment unbeachtet ließ.  
Mit einem "Los geht's" warf der weißbärtige Magier den Quaffel in die Luft, wodurch das Spiel begann. Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Besen vorwärts und gab seinem Feuerblitz damit gerade so viel Geschwindigkeit, daß er zur Stelle war, als der Quaffel nach seinem Steigflug wieder zu Boden fiel. Der Schwarzhaarige fing den Ball mit sicherem Griff und startete in Richtung gegnerisches Tor, Sirius an seiner rechten Flanke.

Für Harry war es ungewohnt, so aktiv in einem Quidditchmatch mitzuspielen, war es doch sonst stets seine Aufgabe, Ausschau nach dem goldenen Schnatz zu halten, durch dessen Fang er seiner Mannschaft 150 Punkte verschaffen konnte, was wiederum schon oft über Sieg oder Niederlage entschieden hatte.  
Jetzt jedoch mußte er versuchen, den Quaffel durch Rons Verteidigung zu schleusen, um einen Treffer zu erzielen. Und so wie Harry Ron kannte, war dies keine einfache Aufgabe – Ron war ein sehr guter Hüter.

„Harry, paß auf!", erklang Sirius' warnende Stimme, dann spürte Harry auch schon den Windzug, der das Herannahmen von Narzissa Malfoy ankündigte. Ein Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen versuchte die blonde Frau, Harry den Weg zu verstellen und ihm vielleicht dabei gleichzeitig auch noch den Quaffel abzunehmen.  
Doch Harry grinste sie nur fröhlich an, jetzt ganz in seinem Element. In der Luft konnte ihm kaum jemand gefährlich werden, was er auch sofort unter Beweis stellte, als er so gekonnt seinen Feuerblitz abbremste, daß Dracos Mutter erst zu spät merkte, daß der Gryffindor sie austrickste.

Während er seinen Besen plötzlich scharf nach unten und damit von Narzissa wegdirigierte, tauchte Harry förmlich dem Boden entgegen, den Quaffel fest unter dem Arm. Erst wenige Meter über dem Rasen beendete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Sinkflug und schraubte sich dann langsam wieder nach oben, während er nach Sirius Ausschau hielt. Der Ältere hatte anscheinend sofort begriffen, was Harry mit seinem Manöver beabsichtigt hatte und war nun in perfekter Position.

„Fang", rief Harry seinem Paten zu und warf den Quaffel kraftvoll auf den älteren Mann zu, der ihn geschickt auffing und sofort in Richtung von Rons Tor flog. Harry folgte und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, sowohl Draco als auch Lucius zu umgehen und damit gefährlich nahe in Schußweite zu kommen.  
Doch als Sirius ausholte und warf, zeigte Ron sein enormes Können und hielt den Quaffel sicher, welchen er Sekunden später wiederum Narzissa zuwarf, die den Ball fing und nun ihrerseits, begleitet von ihrem Sohn, in Richtung Hermines Tor flog.

Sirius und Harry folgten den beiden Malfoys sofort, die nun von Severus behindert wurden, welcher den Klatscher so gekonnt in Narzissas Bahn dirigierte, daß diese ausweichen mußte, wollte sie nicht getroffen werden. Vorher gelang es der blonden Frau jedoch noch, Draco den Quaffel zuzuwerfen, der somit den Angriff seines Teams fortsetzen konnte.

Der Slytherin näherte sich gefährlich Hermines Tor, die ihm mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Furcht entgegensah. Die Braunhaarige wußte nur zu gut, daß sie eine schlechte Wahl als Torhüterin war, da ihr das Fliegen einfach nicht lag. Sie hatte zu viel Angst vor großen Höhen, um sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden zu können, länger auf einem schmalen Besen zu fliegen, geschweige denn damit so rasant wie ihre Freunde durch die Luft zu sausen. Doch sie wollte versuchen, jetzt das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, obwohl Quidditch wahrlich nicht ihre Stärke war.

Als sie Draco immer näher kommen sah und bemerkte, wie der Blonde zum Wurf ansetzte, stählte sie sich innerlich für den Versuch, den Quaffel auf irgendeine Weise aus ihrem Tor fernzuhalten. Dann flog der Lederball auf den linken Ring zu und Hermine flog, so schnell sie konnte, dorthin. Doch sie war ein wenig zu langsam und ein helles Klingen zeigte kurz darauf an, daß Draco den ersten Treffer für seine Mannschaft gemacht hatte.  
Vom anderen Ende des Platzes erklang ein begeistertes „Yeah!" Rons, während Harry von Hermine den Quaffel zugeworfen bekam. Er schenkte ihr noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann blitzte es ehrgeizig in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors auf und wenig später war er auch schon unterwegs, um den Punktestand auszugleichen.

Sowohl Draco als auch dem Klatscher, die ihm entgegenkamen, durch ein gewagtes Manöver ausweichend, hatte Harry sein Ziel fest im Blick. Rons Reaktionen auf sein Näherkommen beobachtend, legte sich der Schwarzhaarige eine Strategie zurecht, die auf der Kenntnis der Stärken und Schwächen seines Freundes beruhte. Nicht umsonst war Harry in seiner Welt inzwischen der Captain des Gryffindor-Teams und wußte damit über alle seine Mannschaftsmitglieder – und über die meisten der anderen drei Teams – bestens Bescheid.

Daher setzte er darauf, daß Ron erneut so reagieren würde wie stets, wenn Harry ihn dazu verleitete, auf diesen ganz speziellen Trick hereinzufallen. Der Gryffindor stieg auf und griff den Quaffel fest in der rechten Hand, wobei er seinen Feuerblitz so lenkte, als wolle er für seinen Wurf den linken Ring von Rons Tor anvisieren.  
Dann – Ron flog wie erwartet ein wenig näher an den entsprechenden Ring heran – wechselte Harry ganz plötzlich den Quaffel in die linke Hand und warf ihn mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung durch den rechten Ring. Wieder klingelte es und Dumbledore, der als Schiedsrichter fungierte, erklärte das Unentschieden beim derzeitigen Stand von 10 – 10.

Zufrieden grinsend lenkte Harry seinen Feuerblitz zurück in seine Hälfte des Spielfeldes, während Sirius ihm ein „Sehr gut, Harry!" zurief und Ron ihm ein gespieltes Schmollen wegen dieses Tricks zeigte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde wogte das Spiel hin und her. Alle Beteiligten zeigten ihr Können als Quidditchspieler. Selbst Hermine vergaß mit der Zeit vor lauter Aufregung ihre Höhenangst und handhabte ihren Besen mit mehr Selbstvertrauen. Dadurch gelang es ihr sogar, ohne Hilfe einen Wurf von Narzissa abzuwehren, wofür ihr von ihrem Team lauter Beifall gezollt wurde. Ron ließ sich vom anderen Ende des Spielfeldes zu einem solch anerkennenden Ruf verleiten, daß Hermine vor lauter Verlegenheit hochrot anlief und fast ihre Selbstsicherheit wieder verlor.

Schließlich stand es 90-70 für Dracos Team, die mit Ron einfach den erfahreneren Torhüter hatten, auch wenn Harry und Sirius dem Rothaarigen durch ihre gekonnte Zusammenarbeit im Angriff schwer zugesetzt hatten.  
Als es dem Duo gelang, zum 80 zu 90 aufzuholen, hielt es Dumbledore für geraten, den Schnatz ins Spiel zu bringen. Es wurde langsam Abend und die Sonne tauchte im Niedergehen das Quidditchfeld in warmes, orangerotes Licht. Um das Spiel langsam zu beenden und alle Chancen nochmals offenzulegen, ließ der Schulleiter von Hogwarths den kleinen goldenen Ball frei, der sofort im Zickzackkurs davonflatterte.

Mit einem vergnügten Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen rief Dumbledore seinen jüngeren Kollegen und Schülern dann zu: „Der Schnatz ist frei!", woraufhin Harry sofort instinktiv nach dem verräterischen Blitzen des goldenen Balls zu suchen begann. Draco tat es ihm nach und damit überließen die zwei Jugendlichen es Sirius und Narzissa, für eventuelle weitere Tore zu sorgen.

Harry schraubte sich in einer engen Spirale weiter hinauf, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben, während Draco etwas tiefer auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz ging. Für eine Weile konnten sie beide nichts von dem goldenen Ball entdecken, während Narzissa noch ein Tor schoß und sich damit der Stand auf 100 zu 80 veränderte.

Nun wurde es für Harry langsam Zeit, den Schnatz gründlicher zu suchen, daher ließ er seine tiefgrünen Augen aufmerksam über die Tribünen gleiten, um dort vielleicht das Objekt seiner intensiven Suche zu entdecken. Und wie um ihn zu sich zu locken, funkelte im abendlichen Schein im Hochstand, wo sonst der Kommentator saß, kurz ein Licht auf – der Schnatz.

Harry lehnte sich eifrig nach vorn, den Blick einzig und allein auf den geflügelten Ball gerichtet, der wie unentschlossen hin- und herflatterte, mal nach oben flog und dann doch wieder plötzlich nach unten absackte. Auch Draco hatte das goldene Blitzen gesehen und lenkte seinen Besen in die entsprechende Richtung.  
Beide Jugendlichen waren etwa gleich weit entfernt und hatten auch beide einen Feuerblitz zur Verfügung, so daß es im Endeffekt darauf hinauslief, wessen Können ein größeres Maß besaß – oder, wem das Glück mehr hold sein würde.

Harry fühlte, wie ihn der bekannte Rausch packte, der ihn immer dann ergriff, wenn es in die entscheidende Phase eines Quidditchspieles ging – darum, wer den Schnatz zuerst fing. Er ließ sich von dem Adrenalinstoß leiten, der durch ihn hindurchfloß, als er bemerkte, wie Draco weiter unter ihm etwas an Vorsprung gewann. Schnell lehnte sich Harry noch ein wenig weiter vor und der Feuerblitz reagierte sofort, wodurch der Schwarzhaarige rasch wieder zu seinem blonden Gegenpart aufschloß.

Der Schnatz hing jetzt genau über den Tribünen und schien auf sie zu warten, denn er bewegte sich für eine Weile nicht von der Stelle. Dann jedoch, als Harry und Draco langsam beide in Griffnähe zu dem goldenen Ball kamen, reagierte dieser und trickste sie aus, indem er abrupt nach unten schoß. Dadurch verhalf er Draco zu einer besseren Ausgangssituation, denn der Blonde flog einige Meter tiefer als Harry. Doch der Gryffindor ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, war mittlerweile viel zu sehr in dem üblichen Rausch des Spieles gefangen, nun, da er auf seiner Lieblingsposition spielte.

Beide Sucher tauchten dem goldenen Ball hinterher, dem Boden entgegen. Harry hatte rasch wieder zu Draco aufgeschlossen, seine Beherrschung seines Feuerblitzes perfekt durch die jahrelange Übung und instinktives Wissen. Seite an Seite jagten sie ihrem Ziel hinterher, welches – wie um sie zu verspotten – hin- und herflatterte, immer gerade noch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Harry spürte, wie ihn der Ehrgeiz packte – wie stets in einem Quidditchspiel gegen die Slytherins. Draco war für ihn von den drei anderen Suchern die größte Herausforderung, das konnte der Gryffindor vor sich selbst neidlos anerkennen. In seiner Welt war er jedoch klug genug, dies niemals laut auszusprechen. Erstens würde Ron ihn für verrückt erklären – und Malfoy würde es noch arroganter und unausstehlicher machen als er es so schon war.

Doch gerade dieses Wissen um das Können des Blonden als Sucher verschaffte Harry stets die Befriedigung, daß er ein klein wenig besser war, wenn er den Schnatz vor seinem Konkurrenten fing – und damit seinem Team den Sieg holte. Dieser Ehrgeiz trieb ihn an und bis jetzt hatte er noch jedes Spiel gegen die Slytherins gewonnen – auch wenn die Reaktion des anderen Teams immer wenig erfreulich darauf war.

Kurz in seinen Erinnerungen verloren, zuckte Harry innerlich etwas zusammen, als er bemerkte, wie nah er dem Boden schon gekommen war. Er hatte wohl wie immer alles seinen Instinkten überlassen, nur auf den Fang des Schnatzes konzentriert – sein ganzer Körper war im Einklang mit dem Besen, den er flog. Zentimeter um Zentimeter holte er auf und kam immer näher an den geflügelten goldenen Ball heran, der ihn mit dem Versprechen auf den Sieg lockte. Harry streckte die rechte Hand aus, während seine Linke weiterhin den Stiel seines Besens festhielt und diesen jeder Kursänderung des Schnatzes folgen ließ.

Smaragdgrüne Augen leuchteten konzentriert, während Harry sich immer weiter nach vorne neigte, seine Hand nur noch Millimeter vom Schnatz entfernt. Er sah den Boden rasendschnell näherkommen, doch noch wollte Harry seine Jagd nicht abbrechen, denn er wußte, er konnte es schaffen.

Vage hörte er jemand seinen Namen rufen, doch konzentrierte er sich statt dessen ganz auf das, was er zu tun beabsichtigte. Sich der Länge nach auf seinen Feuerblitz legend, erhöhte er dessen Geschwindigkeit nochmals ein wenig, was ihn die letzten, kostbaren Millimeter näher an den Schnatz heranbrachte. Die Hand fest um seine goldene Beute schließend, brachte Harry seinen Besen zu einem abrupten Stop seines Kollisionskurses mit dem Boden, indem er sich wieder gerade aufrichtete.

Nur wenige Meter über dem Rasen endete sein rasanter Sinkflug, während der junge Gryffindor die hohe Geschwindigkeit des Besens nun in eine waagerechte Bahn lenkte, bevor er sich in einer Spirale wieder nach oben schraubte. Er hob seine rechte Hand, um seinen Fang anzuzeigen, woraufhin Dumbledore durch einen Pfiff das Spiel für beendet erklärte.

Harry fühlte, wie ihn wie stets helle Freude durchströmte und ein Strahlen seine Züge erhellte, da er den Schnatz erneut für seine Mannschaft gefangen hatte. Dann hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme voll ehrlicher Begeisterung sagen: „Wow...Harry, das war super. Einfach unglaublich."

Noch völlig in seinem Adrenalinrausch gefangen, erkannte Harry die Stimme nicht gleich und verfiel unwillkürlich in die Annahme, es wäre Ron, der ihm so enthusiastisch zu seinem Fang gratulierte.  
Fröhlich strahlend drehte er sich um, klammerte sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick voller Erstaunen an seinen Besen, um nicht vor Schreck herunterzufallen. Es war nämlich nicht Ron, der ihm entgegenblickte, sondern Draco. Und der blonde Sucher strahlte ihm voll offener Bewunderung entgegen, völlig neidlos und fröhlich.  
Es war so ungewohnt und vollkommen überraschend für Harry, eine solche Reaktion von dem Slytherin zu bekommen, so daß Harry Draco nur ungläubig anstarrte. Draco hingegen war voller Anerkennung für Harrys eben gezeigte Leistung, so daß er diesem seine Begeisterung nicht hatte vorenthalten wollen.  
  
Am Anfang war es noch ein Kopf an Kopf-Rennen zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, doch schnell war Draco klargeworden, daß Harry einfach mehr Entschlossenheit mitbrachte als er. Und als der Gryffindor schließlich unbeeindruckt dem Schnatz hinterhertauchte, als dieser sich gefährlich dem Boden näherte, hatte Draco abgebremst und Harry warnend hinterhergerufen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht reagiert und sich vollkommen auf den Schnatz konzentriert, den er wenig später spektakulär fing und sich ebenso gekonnt vor einer Crash-Landung bewahrte.

Harry hatte eben erneut sein überragendes fliegerisches Können demonstriert und Draco war stolz auf den Gryffindor. Er fühlte keinen Neid in sich, daß nicht er den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Dafür war er einfach zu beeindruckt von dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Dies hatte sich in seinen wenigen begeisterten Worten manifestiert, welche den Schwarzhaarigen anscheinend wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgebracht hatten – doch seine Reaktion, als er Draco sah, überraschte diesen.

Tiefgrüne Augen, die voller Freude gestrahlt hatten, weiteten sich überrascht, als der Gryffindor Draco vor sich sah, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte. Ein Ausdruck vollkommenster Verwunderung erschien in dem Smaragdgrün und Harry hätte fast den Schnatz wieder losgelassen.  
Bevor dies geschah, wachte er jedoch wieder aus seiner Starre auf und schloß seine Hand fester um den goldenen Ball, damit dieser ihm nicht wieder entkommen konnte. Dann sah er Draco erneut an, ein staunendes Leuchten in den Augen.

„Du freust dich für mich", sagte er leise.

Das deutliche Staunen in der Stimme des Gryffindors schockte Draco, der zuerst nicht wußte, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Doch dann lächelte er und meinte: „Aber natürlich freue ich mich für dich! Das war ein super Fang, Harry!"

Harry blinzelte bei dem Enthusiasmus, der in der Stimme des Blonden mitschwang und auch in dem begeisterten Funkeln der silberblauen Augen erkennbar war. Es war so ungewohnt für ihn, diese Emotionen bei dem Slytherin zu sehen – vor allem, wenn er ihn mal wieder besiegt hatte – so daß er eine Weile brauchte, sich darauf einzustellen.

Schließlich jedoch brach ein offenes Leuchten über seine Züge aus, das Dracos Herz stolpern ließ in seiner Schönheit. Harry lächelte so warm und sanft, daß der Blonde sich mit Macht davon abhalten mußte, zu ihm hinüberzulangen, sein Gesicht in seine Hände zu nehmen und den Gryffindor zu küssen.  
Harry hingegen war dankbar über Dracos Reaktion. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Erfolg, welches er bis jetzt noch nie verspürt hatte, wenn er den Schnatz fing. Oh ja, die Freude war dann jedesmal riesengroß, doch die Anerkennung in den silberblauen Augen vor ihm war wertvoller als dies.

Der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich, wie er noch vor wenigen Minuten daran gedacht hatte, daß Draco als Sucher seine größte Konkurrenz war – und nun hatte er dessen offene Bewunderung für seine Leistung. Dies war etwas, was in seiner Welt noch niemals geschehen war. Dort sah er stets kaum verborgenen Haß in den hellen Augen des Blonden, wenn er diesen besiegte – hier jedoch blickten ihn eben diese Augen voller Freundlichkeit und aufrichtiger Freude über seinen Sieg an.

„Du bist wirklich anders als er", flüsterte Harry leise, noch ein wenig erstaunt über diese Entdeckung, jedoch voll Dankbarkeit über dieses Geschenk. Instinktiv strich er Draco sanft eine verirrte Strähne weichen blonden Haars aus dem Gesicht und sagte leise: „Danke, Draco."  
Diese Geste wiederum brachte den Blonden zum Strahlen, der Harrys Hand kurz in die seine nahm und erwiderte: „Gern geschehen. Doch du warst wirklich einmalige Spitze, wie du dem Schnatz hinterher bist. Das könnte ich nicht."

Mittlerweile waren auch die ersten anderen Mitglieder ihrer beiden Teams bei ihnen angelangt und beglückwünschten Harry zu seinem spektakulären Fang. Ron war völlig neben der Spur vor Begeisterung, während Lucius Malfoy Harry nur still zunickte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich jedoch die Anerkennung, die Harry in denen seines Sohnes gesehen hatte.  
Narzissa wirkte jedoch etwas blaß, als sie den Schwarzhaarigen ansah. Mütterlich besorgt musterte sie ihn, was Harry sie fragend ansehen ließ. Daraufhin schüttelte die blonde Frau nur den Kopf und meinte: „Das war eine bemerkenswerte Leistung, Harry. Auch wenn du mir damit fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert hast..."

„Harry James Potter-Snape-Black!", erklang nun eine Stimme hinter ihnen, woraufhin der Gryffindor sich erstaunt umdrehte. Daraufhin kam Hermine in sein Blickfeld, die nur langsam auf sie zugeflogen kam, bleich im Gesicht.  
„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte er sie. Als Hermine Harrys erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, blinzelte sie und wollte gerade antworten, als ihr etwas einfiel. Ihn mit ihren braunen Augen festnagelnd, setzte sie zu einem Donnerwetter an: „Lenk jetzt nicht ab, Harry! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken!  
Ich dachte schon, ich kann dich bald wieder im Krankenflügel besuchen, als du so rasant dem Boden entgegenflogst! Das war waghalsig, Harry! Ich..."

„Aber 'Mine! Beruhige dich, du weißt doch, wie super Harry fliegen kann!", mischte sich Ron in das Gespräch ein, woraufhin er jedoch von seiner Freundin böse angeschaut wurde. „Ronald Weasley! Ich weiß genau, wie gut er fliegt, dennoch ist das keine Ausrede dafür, mich zu Tode zu erschrecken!"

„Entschuldige, Hermine", meinte Harry rasch, bevor sich die Braunhaarige noch weiter aufregte. „Ich dachte, du wärst meine ‚Stunts' – so nennst du sie in meiner Welt – inzwischen gewohnt. Ich pa' jedoch immer auf, auch wenn es von deiner Sicht her eben wahrscheinlich nicht danach aussah. Ich hatte bei meinem Fang noch genug Zeit, sicher hochzuziehen."

Hermine klammerte sich an ihrem Besen fest und sah Harry aus besorgten Augen an. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß sie erschrocken war, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu veranlaßte, näher an sie heranzufliegen und einen Arm um sie zu legen. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, 'Mine. Es ist doch alles gut gegangen", flüsterte er ihr zu, woraufhin die Braunhaarige entgegnete: „Ich verstehe nicht, was dich an diesem Spiel so sehr begeistert, Harry. Es ist lebensmüde."

„Es senkt den Streßfaktor", grinste der Schwarzhaarige sie übermütig an. Hermine rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie grummelte: „Von wegen, mein Blutdruck ist in gefährlichen Höhen wegen deines Stunts."

Harry wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Freundin sagen, als er über ihre Schulter hinweg Sirius und Severus bemerkte. Ersterer hatte zuletzt den Quaffel gehabt und war nun gerade dabei, diesen wieder zu verstauen. Severus hingegen wollte den Klatscher einfangen, der ihm jedoch auswich und geradwegs Kurs auf Sirius nahm. Dieser war so beschäftigt, daß er die Gefahr nicht bemerkte, bis Severus ihm warnend zurief: „Sirius, paß auf! Der Klatscher!"

Dabei hatte sich der Slytherin auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt, um den Klatscher von seinem Gefährten fernzuhalten, doch der Abstand war zu groß. Dumbledore, der die Situation von seinem Platz nahe Sirius erkannt hatte, zückte seinen Zauberstab, um den Schwarzhaarigen und sich selbst zu schützen.  
Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen, formte sich um Sirius und ihn herum ein weißglänzendes Schutzschild, welches den Klatscher harmlos abprallen ließ, woraufhin dieser sich tief in den Boden bohrte. Im nächsten Augenblick war Severus schon zur Stelle und immobilisierte den Klatscher endgültig.

Aufblickend erkannten die drei Männer, wer so kompetent für Schutzmaßnahmen gesorgt hatte – Harry. Die Hände des Gryffindors leuchteten in dem gleichen hellen, warmen Licht wie der Schutzschild, den er erzeugt hatte.

War seine Handlung auch voller Selbstbewußtsein gewesen, so stand in seinen tiefgrünen Augen jedoch Unsicherheit, Angst und erneutes Erstaunen. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sich jedoch aus seiner Starre, als er bemerkte, daß Severus den Klatscher harmlos gemacht hatte und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes in der Kiste unterbrachte, in die Sirius wenige Minuten zuvor den Quaffel gelegt hatte. Instinktiv löste Harry seinen Zauber und der Schutzschild erlosch. Daraufhin flog er so schnell er konnte zu Sirius und musterte diesen ausgiebig auf Verletzungen, von denen er rein logisch wußte, daß sie durch seine Hilfe verhindert worden waren. Dennoch mußte er sich davon überzeugen, denn sein Herz schlug noch immer schnell vor lauter Angst um den älteren Mann.

Er hatte Sirius gerade erst wiedergefunden. Ihm durfte nichts geschehen, das hätte Harry nicht verkraftet. Während er von seinem Besen sprang, rief Harry Sirius voller Sorge zu: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Mir geht es gut, Harry", erwiderte Sirius und schloß ihn kurz in die Arme, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Die Wärme dieser Umarmung ließ den Gryffindor wieder ruhiger werden und erst als er Sirius sagen hörte: „Dank deines exzellenten Schutzschildes ist nichts passiert", kam ihm richtig zu Bewußtsein, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte ohne Zauberstab gezaubert!  
Und nicht nur einen kleinen Schwebezauber oder ähnliches – nein, einen komplizierten Schutzzauber!

Smaragdgrüne Augen voller Fragen, wandte sich Harry an Dumbledore, der ihn gütig lächelnd anblickte. Auch Severus, der nun neben Sirius stand und diesem einen Arm um die Schultern geschlungen hatte, lächelte ihn an. Doch bei ihm war der Ausdruck eindeutig dankbar.

„Wie...", begann Harry zu fragen, doch als er das Zwinkern in den hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters von Hogwarths erblickte, unterbrach er sich mitten im Satz. „Ich weiß, ich wei", murmelte er statt dessen und rollte die Augen.  
„Geduld, mein Junge", meinte Dumbledore. „Morgen werden sich alle deine Fragen aufklären. Doch bis dahin sollten wir nach diesem exzellenten Spiel etwas essen gehen. Oder was meint ihr?", lächelte der weißbärtige Magier.

„Yeah!", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, der sich unternehmungslustig den Bauch rieb. „Ich hab' Hunger!" "Als wenn das etwas Neues wäre", stichelte Draco freundschaftlich und lachte auf, als Ron Anstalten machte, ihn um den Platz zu jagen.  
Hermine, welche inzwischen mit einem erleichterten Seufzer darüber, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, gelandet war, schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über das Verhalten ihrer beiden Freunde. Auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als die zwei Jugendlichen miteinander herumalberten.  
  
Die Ausgelassenheit der Beiden ließ ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen erblühen, welches ihn sich wünschen ließ, daß es auch in seiner Welt so sein mochte. Die Freundschaft des Gryffindor-Trios war in Harrys Welt schon fast legendär, doch hier war es anscheinend ein Quartett. Und Harry spürte, daß es ihn nicht störte, den blonden Slytherin zu seinen Freunden zu zählen.

_‚So könnte es sein'_, fuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen erneut durch den Sinn. _‚Wenn Draco und Ron in meiner Welt Freunde wären, könnten wir alle viel Spaß zusammen haben. Ich frage mich, ob sie beide meine Freunde hätten sein können, hätte Malfoy damals im Zug Ron nicht gleich beleidigt – und ich nicht so hart darauf reagiert.  
Wäre es vielleicht möglich gewesen, daß wir trotz unserer unterschiedlichen Häuser und Vergangenheit so eine Freundschaft wie diese hier hätten aufbauen können?'_

Plötzlich unterbrach etwas Harry in seiner Grübelei.

{Hilf mir!}

„Was?", fuhr Harry auf und sah sich suchend um.

{Bitte, hilf mir!}

„Wer spricht denn da?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er herauszufinden versuchte, woher die Stimme gekommen sein mochte.  
„Was hast du denn, Harry?", wollte Sirius von dem Schwarzhaarigen wissen, der sich suchend umsah. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", wollte auch Severus wissen, der nähertrat. Auch der Rest der Anwesenden blickte Harry fragend an.  
„Hört ihr das denn nicht?", wollte der Gryffindor stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Da ruft jemand um Hilfe!"  
„Wo? Ich höre nichts", meinte Ron, der nunmehr neben seinem Freund landete und ihn aufmerksam ansah. Draco gesellte sich zu ihnen, als die Stimme ein weiteres Mal erklang.

{Laß mich frei...}

„Ihr habt es nicht gehört?", wollte Harry wissen, während er jeden der Anwesenden einzeln musterte, jedoch selbst von Professor Dumbledore ein Kopfschütteln erhielt.  
Der Schulleiter sah Harry forschend an. „Hörst du die Stimme immer noch, Harry? Vielleicht kann sie dir sagen, von woher sie ruft und warum sie deine Hilfe braucht. Dann können wir der Sache nachgehen."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf zu lauschen. Doch die geheimnisvolle Stimme ertönte kein weiteres Mal, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, sie zu vernehmen. Schließlich zuckte Harry ein wenig enttäuscht die Schultern, als ihn die Anderen fragend ansahen.

„Ich höre sie nicht mehr", meinte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erklärend.  
"Seltsam", ließ sich Severus vernehmen. Auch Sirius wirkte nachdenklich, doch dann legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und meinte: „Wenn jemand wirklich deine Hilfe braucht, wird er sich schon wieder melden, Harry. Jetzt sollten wir jedoch Professor Dumbledores Vorschlag annehmen und etwas essen, sonst fällt uns Ron noch in Ohnmacht vor lauter Hunger."

Dies ließ die ernsten Mienen, welche die ungewöhnliche Stimme, die nur Harry hören zu können schien, hervorgerufen hatte wieder heller werden. Schmunzelnd blickten alle auf den Rothaarigen, dessen Magen wie zur Bestätigung laut grollte und welcher daraufhin vor Verlegenheit so rot wurde, daß es seinem Haar Konkurrenz machte.

Helles Lachen brach daraufhin aus und gemeinsam wandte sich die Gruppe wieder dem Schloß zu. Dort wechselten sie rasch ihre Kleider und versammelten sich dann wieder, um zusammen zu essen. Nach dem Mahl war es auch schon langsam Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen, da alle durch das Quidditchspiel recht müde geworden waren. Daher dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich jeder in sein Bett zurückzog.  
Harry hatte von Professor Dumbledore jedoch die Versicherung bekommen, daß er am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück die erhofften Erklärungen für die ihm zugesprochenen magischen Kräfte – die sich ja in seinem Schutzschild auch schon gezeigt hatten – zu erhalten.  
Für eine Weile grübelte er noch über die geheimnisvolle Stimme nach, dann wurde er jedoch so müde, daß er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

Tja, das war's auch schon wieder! Ein weiteres Kapitel geschafft und doch wieder mehr Fragen aufgeworfen als beantwortet! (evil smile) Doch meine Muse ist zur Zeit in seeehr hilfreicher Stimmung, daher habe ich die zwei nächsten Kapitel auch schon im Kopfe, muß sie nur noch schreiben! Und da Wochenende ist, kann ich sogar bis in die Nacht am PC sitzen, ohne am nächsten Morgen 6 Uhr aus dem Bett taumeln zu müssen, um zur Arbeit zu gehen! Yeah!

Ich hoffe, daß Quidditchspiel war halbwegs angemessen. Ich hab' bis jetzt noch keine derartige Szene, wo sie Quidditch spielen, geschrieben, daher war dies ein völlig neue Erfahrung. Gebt mir doch mal Feedback, was ich noch besser machen könnte – oder ob es euch vielleicht so auch ganz gut gefallen hat! (Bettelblick aufsetz)  
Wie heißen übrigens in deutsch diejenigen, die die Klatscher von den anderen Spielern fernhalten? Ich habe die einfach mal als Verteidiger betitelt. Im Englischen heißen sie „Beater", doch die Übersetzung fand ich nicht so toll – außerdem habe ich die HP-Bücher nicht zur Hand, sonst hätte ich nachgeschaut. Sorry.

Nun zu den Kommis. Erst mal herzlichen, herzlichen Dank für so wundervoll viele davon! (grins) 

**Deedochan:** Schön, daß du auch länger auf ein neues Kapitel warten würdest. Ich hab' manchmal Bammel, daß mir die Leutchen weglaufen, wenn ich es ewig nicht gebacken kriege, upzudaten. Aber manchmal ist auch einfach so viel los, dann komme ich einfach nicht dazu!  
Keine Sorge übrigens, ich werde diese Story nicht vernachlässigen, ist nämlich eine meiner liebsten! Da bin ich eher so, daß ich die anderen Stories vernachlässige, vor allem, da ich seit gestern einen wahren Schub an Inspiration von meiner Muse erhielt (Muse, die auf Schulter der Autorin sitzt, nickt heftig und mampft weiter lecker Kekse), so daß ich die nächsten zwei Kapitel schon genau im Kopf hab – und sie gleich, nachdem ich dieses Kapitel hochgeladen hab, anfangen zu schreiben werde. Man muß die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, nicht wahr?  
Die Frage, wie gut Harry im Quidditch ist, habe ich doch wohl oben ausreichend beantwortet, oder nich'? (grins) Ich habe übrigens keine Ahnung, welche Szene du meinst mit Sirius und Harry gemeinsam beim Quidditchspiel – ich habe aber inzwischen auch so viele Stories gelesen, wo es mittendrin immer mal ein Kapitel mit Quidditch gibt, daß ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht sagen könnte, was in einer Story schon mal so oder so ähnlich vorkam.  
Bis zum nächsten hoffentlich langen Kommi! (knuddel)

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Danke für das Kompliment! Ich muß aber auch zugeben, daß ich es ganz toll finde, wie ihr alle mitdenkt! Die Fragen sind so super und manchmal vorausschauend, daß ich mich frage, ob ihr nicht manchmal in meinem verqueren Gehirn rumstöbert... (smile) Doch auf Antworten mußt du noch ein wenig warten, denn jetzt ist erst einmal Zeit für weitere Überraschungen für Harry!  
Und auch die Beziehungen Sirius-Severus wird noch weiter erklärt, ein wenig in dieser Story und dann auch in den folgenden (Angel of Light II und III). Ich hoffe, die Erläuterungen machen dann auch Sinn!  
Wenn Harry Sirius erzählt, daß dieser tot ist in Harrys Welt... Ist er das? (blink, blinzel, räusper) Ahem, tja, das wird ein schwieriges Kapitel, das weiß ich jetzt schon (seufzt herzerweichend)  
Egal, das dauert noch etwas...

**Ayanamireichan:** Danke! Freut mich, wenn ich dich erfreuen kann.  
Zu deinen Fragen: Erklärung für Parallel- bzw. Traumwelt oder nicht kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Das gleiche gilt für Harrys magische Kräfte. Versprochen!!!  
Harry und Draco zusammen – doch welcher Draco? (smiles mysteriously) Und zurück oder nicht zurück, das ist hier die Frage! (Teetasse reicht für das Warten) ‚Voldi-Oldi' (cooler Name) ist in dieser Welt wirklich tot, in Harrys dagegen noch äußerst lebendig. Leider.  
Doch mal sehen, was diese Autorin für ihre weiteren Fics geplant hat...

**kathleen potter:** (unterdembergauslobhervorkriechunddichangrins) Meine treue Seele! Hi du und danke! Fand deinen letzten Kommi superlieb! Natürlich muß Harry weiter aus seinem Leben erzählen! Das kommt dann Stück für Stück, je nach der Situation, aus der sie sich ergeben. Mit jedem Kapitel ein bißchen mehr!  
Wegen Harry2 und dem Problem der Traumwelt/Parallelwelt/etc. siehe nächstes Kapitel!  
Bis dahin, crazy girl! (knuddeldichzuboden)

**Dax:** Danke!

**YanisTamiem:** Auch dir ein dickes Dankeschön!

**gugi28:** (Taschentuch reicht) Nicht heulen, Harry bleibt ja...vorerst jedenfalls. Jetzt kriegt er erstmal jede Menge Liebe...bin nämlich am liebsten nett zu meinem Liebling. Will nicht, daß er leidet... Was jedoch am Ende rauskommt, mußt du noch abwarten. Harrys Wunsch hat sich bis jetzt nämlich nicht vollkommen auf die Weise erfüllt, wie es eigentlich sein sollte – er bekommt gerade nur einen Ausblick darauf, wie anders die Welt nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für die Personen in seinem näheren Umfeld sein könnte!

**Kissymouse:** Ich denke, helfen können sie Harry in dieser Realität auf jeden Fall. Liebe und Freundlichkeit geschenkt zu bekommen, war er nämlich bis jetzt nicht gewohnt (außer von wenigen Personen), daher ist es eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für ihn. Und ich glaube, das hilft sehr für eine gepeinigte Seele wie seine.  
Den Rest seiner Geschichte muß Harry ihnen noch erzählen und ihre Reaktionen darauf werden erläutern, inwiefern es gut für ihn war, diese Realität auch aus anderen Gründen kennenzulernen.  
**  
Tolotos:** Daß eine Story gut ist, hört man immer wieder gern! Also keine Scheu! (grins)  
Harrys anderes Ich ist auch ein Thema im nächsten Kapitel, da will ich jetzt nicht vorgreifen. Das gleiche gilt für die Kammer des Schreckens und den Basilisken. Da hast du mich übrigens auf eine wunderbare Idee gebracht, indem du das erwähntest. Ich hatte diese Begebenheit eigentlich nur am Rande eingeplant, doch nachdem ich deinen Kommi gelesen hatte, wuchs sich dies durch die Unterstützung meiner wunderbaren Muse zu einem weiteren Kapitel aus, welches das übernächste sein wird. Danke für die Idee, das Kapitel wird dir gewidmet!  
P.S. Sorry, ich habe Animexx etwas vernachlässigt; ich versuche, daß zu ändern! Hab schon das nächste Kapi gepostet und versuche, jetzt langsam aufzuholen, bis Gleichstand herrscht zwischen FFnet und Animexx.

**Blue2706:** Hallöle! Ja, mein armer Liebling mußte bis jetzt ganz schön leiden, doch in dieser Welt haben seine Freunde ja beschlossen, das zu ändern! Er wird viel Freundlichkeit und Liebe erleben, versprochen!  
Harry2 kommt im nächsten Kapitel, dann wird erklärt, was mit diesem passiert ist. Ein wenig Geduld noch...  
Ich freue mich, daß du so intensiv über die ganze Story nachdenkst, das zeigt mir, daß sie interessant ist. Und natürlich wird Harry weitere Details aus seinem Leben erzählen. Das geht ja gar nicht anders, wenn gewisse Situationen auftreten, in denen ihn das Verhalten der Personen in seinem Umkreis Reaktionen abverlangt oder umgekehrt diesen, wenn Harry sich in ihren Augen ungewohnt verhält.  
Ich versuche jedoch, langsam auch ein paar Antworten zu liefern. Im nächsten Kapitel kommen nämlich die Erläuterungen zu Harrys Wunsch, der ihn in diese Welt brachte sowie die Erklärung zu seinen magischen Kräften. Und noch eine kleine Überraschung...

**bloody Death Eater:** Trotz deines gruseligen Namens ein sehr, sehr netter Kommi! Danke!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	7. Ahnen und Erben Teil 1

**Part V: Ahnen und Erben, Teil 1**

Hallöle! Hier ein paar kurze Worte zu diesem Chap!

Ich weiß, ich habe versprochen, in diesem Kapitel endlich die Erklärungen auf eure Fragen abzugeben – und das tue ich auch, versprochen! Nur wurde das Kapitel so lang, daß ich es teilen mußte...ich hatte da eine echt schreibintensive Phase, muß ich sagen! War mal echt kreativ und ich denke, es erwarten euch ein paar Überraschungen! (smile)

Übrigens, keine Sorge wegen dem zweiten Teil dieses Kapitels – der ist ja auch schon geschrieben und wird daher auch bald für euch zu lesen sein. Doch ein bißchen warten müßt ihr nach der Lektüre dieses Teils schon, denn ich will erst einmal ein paar Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob euch meine Erklärung, wo Harry Nr.2 abgeblieben ist, gefällt! Erst dann gibt es den Rest von den von Dumbledore versprochenen Erläuterungen über Harrys Kräfte!

Und nun, R & R!!!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erneut mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und fühlte sich wunderbar frisch und ausgeruht nach einer Nacht ohne Alpträume oder von Voldemort gesandter Visionen des Schreckens. Es war inzwischen schon lange her, daß er mal eine Nacht ruhig durchgeschlafen hatte, so daß ihm die letzten zwei Nächte wie ein himmlisches Geschenk vorkamen. Einfach ins Bett gehen zu können ohne die Furcht, mitten in der Nacht durch grauenhafte Bilder geweckt zu werden, half seiner Seele sich zu erholen.

Dementsprechend gut war Harrys Laune, als er sich wie am vorherigen Tage für eine Weile auf das Fensterbrett im Gryffindorturm setzte und dem Aufstieg der Sonne zuschaute. Dabei genoß der Schwarzhaarige einfach nur die Ruhe, welche herrschte und die ihm ebenso wie die durchgeschlafene Nacht zu mehr Ausgeglichenheit verhalf.  
Die Atmosphäre tat ihm einfach gut und Harry ließ seine Gedanken frei wandern. Natürlich dauerte es trotzdem nicht lange und er landete wieder bei seiner Neugier in bezug auf das, was Dumbledore versprochen hatte, ihm heute zu erklären. Der Gryffindor konnte noch immer nicht glauben, daß er besondere magische Kräfte besitzen sollte – doch der Schutzschild, den er gestern instinktiv errichtet hatte, um Sirius und Professor Dumbledore vor dem Klatscher zu bewahren, bewies es im Grunde genommen schon zum Teil.

Harry war schon sehr gespannt auf die Erklärung, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Neugier war eine seiner Charakterzüge, die er einfach nicht unter Kontrolle bringen konnte – und dies hatte ihn schon in manch verzwickte Situation gebracht. Sie hatte ihm andererseits aber ebenso oft schon geholfen, wodurch Harry mittlerweile gelernt hatte, auf diese Neugier wie einen Instinkt zu vertrauen – sicher, daß er die daraus entstehenden Situationen auch meistern würde.

Da die Sonne während seiner Gedankengänge weiter am Himmel emporgestiegen war, verließ Harry seinen Platz am Fenster, um sich für den neuen Tag fertig zu machen, gespannt darauf, was für Überraschungen dieser mit sich bringen würde. Nachdem er sich der morgendlichen Routine unterzogen und auch Ron mit Ach und viel maulen aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte, verließen die beiden Gryffindor ihren Schlafsaal und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses, wo schon Hermine auf sie wartete.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen blickte auf, als sie ihren rothaarigen Freund noch halb verschlafen vor sich hingrummeln und Harry als Antwort darauf leise lachen hörte. Sie mochte es, Harry lachen zu hören, denn es bewies, daß der Schwarzhaarige sich wohlfühlte.  
Und dies war es schließlich, was gestern in Dumbledores Büro nach Harrys Weggang beschlossen worden war, mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen – daß ihr Freund ein wenig glücklicher wurde und öfter lachte. Ron schien diesem Plan durch seine morgendliche Mauligkeit Vorschub zu leisten.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Zwei", grüßte Hermine nun ihre beiden Freunde, woraufhin Ron aufhörte, vor sich hinzugrummeln und statt dessen jammerte: „Von wegen ‚Guten Morgen', Hermine! Es ist noch viel zu früh, um aufzustehen – wir haben schließlich Ferien! Da sollte man lange im Bett liegen und..."  
„...faulenzen", beendete die Braunhaarige den Satz für ihn, indem sie die Hände in die Hüften stützte und Ron strafend ansah. „Du bist und bleibst ein Faulpelz, Ron Weasley! Wir haben heute Wichtigeres zu tun, als im Bett zu liegen und den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen. Also werd' endlich wach!"

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!", murmelte Ron und richtete seine Gestalt gerade auf, während er erfolglos ein Gähnen zu verbergen suchte. „Wie ich es mit dir aushalte, ist mir ein Rätsel", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, bevor sie zu dem Rothaarigen trat und ihm einen liebevolle Kuß auf die Wange gab. „Schlafmütze", fügte sie noch neckend hinzu, woraufhin Ron beleidigt tat.

Harry beobachtete das gewohnte Hin und Her der Neckerei zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden mit einem amüsierten, aber auch leicht ungeduldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er mochte es, den ‚Diskussionen' der Zwei zuzuhören, doch heute war er vor allem darauf bedacht, endlich das Frühstück hinter sich zu bringen, damit er zu Dumbledores Büro gehen konnte, um dessen Erklärungen zu hören.

Daher schob er Ron und Hermine schließlich vor sich her, während er meinte: „Jetzt kommt schon, geben wir Ron etwas zu essen, dann wird er sicher schneller wach. Außerdem hab' ich auch Hunger!" Seine Freunde gaben rasch nach, vor allem Ron hatte es jetzt eilig. Das Wort „Essen" hatte immer die gleiche Wirkung auf ihn, was Harry und Hermine einen amüsierten Blick tauschen ließ.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, erwartete sie ein ungewohntes Bild – die Tische der vier Häuser, die normalerweise in Reih und Glied standen, waren an die Wände gerückt worden, um einem großen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Speisesaals Platz zu machen. Offensichtlich sollte das Frühstück in gemütlicher Runde stattfinden.  
Als die Drei auf den Tisch zutraten, öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihnen erneut und Draco trat mit seinen Eltern ein, wenig später gefolgt von Sirius und Severus. Nach der allgemeinen Begrüßung setzten sich alle und langten kräftig zu, während über dieses und jenes gesprochen wurde.

Bald bemerkten die Anwesenden jedoch, wie Harry gedankenverloren in seinem Essen stocherte und nicht mehr hungrig schien. Er hatte am Anfang ebenso wie alle Anderen zugeschlagen und gut gegessen, doch anscheinend lähmte seine Neugier – und wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig Nervosität – sein Hungergefühl.  
Sie konnten ihm seine Aufregung nachfühlen, daher beeilten sie sich mit ihrem Frühstück, um Harry nicht länger als nötig auf die Folter zu spannen. Als sie alle fertig waren, legte Sirius dem Gryffindor die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

„Was ist?", fuhr Harry aus seiner Grübelei auf und blickte Sirius fragend an, der ihm daraufhin sanft lächelnd durch die wie immer etwas wirren Haare strich und meinte: „Laß uns gehen, bevor du noch vor Neugier umkommst, Harry."  
„Was? Oh, ist gut", erwiderte der Gryffindor etwas verlegen, als er bemerkte, mit welch wissenden Ausdruck ihn der Rest der Gruppe musterte.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich erneut zu dem Gargoyle, der die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte und mit dem Paßwort gab dieser ihnen auch Zutritt. Die Wendeltreppe fuhr mit ihnen in den Turm hinauf und hielt erst, als sie vor der Tür des Büros standen. Doch im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tage hörten sie kein „Herein" von innen erklingen, vielmehr stand die Tür ein wenig offen und sie konnten eine Stimme hören, die sichtlich erregt auf Dumbledore einzureden schien.

Nach einem fragenden Blick zu Sirius und Severus, welche ebenso irritiert schienen wie er, zuckte Harry die Schultern und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig weiter und betrat das Büro des Schulleiters. Der Rest der Gruppe folgte ihm und gemeinsam erwartete sie ein Anblick, der manche von ihnen leise schmunzeln ließ.

Es war aber auch nicht oft zu sehen, wie Albus Dumbledore – Schulleiter von Hogwarths, Sieger über den Dunklen Lord Grindelwald und Träger des Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse sowie weiterer Auszeichnungen – sich von einem anderen Wesen zur Sprachlosigkeit verleiten ließ.

Doch die Person vor ihm war einer der wenigen, welche dies manchmal zustande brachten. Hochgewachsen und schlank, mit hellbraunem dichtem Haar und im Moment sichtlich aufgeregt, redete der Mann ärgerlich und besorgt auf Dumbledore ein, die Eintretenden nicht bemerkend.

„Ich sollte wohl besser einschreiten", murmelte Sirius nach einer Weile des Zuhörens und trat an Harry vorbei weiter in das Zimmer hinein. Nachdem er mehrere Schritte gemacht hatte, räusperte er sich leise und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit sowohl des Schulleiters als auch der anderen Person auf sich, die abrupt herumwirbelte und bernsteinfarbene, normalerweise sanfte Augen auf ihn richtete.  
Bernstein verdunkelte sich zu einem tiefen Ockerbraun, als sie Sirius erkannten und der Mann schritt, ohne die anderen Anwesenden zu registrieren, auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Sirius Orion Black-Snape! Was ist nur in dich gefahren, daß du mich nicht benachrichtigst, wenn es meinem Patensohn schlecht geht! Ich habe erst gestern erfahren, daß..."

Sirius zuckte unter dem anklagenden Tonfall des anderen Mannes zusammen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände in einer Geste der Kapitulation. „Remy, ich...", begann er, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.  
„Oh nein, denk ja nicht, daß du dich mit einem ‚Remy' wieder aus der Schlinge ziehen kannst", fuhr Remus Lupin seinen Freund an, sichtlich verärgert und mit blitzenden Augen.  
„Ich dachte, du weißt, wieviel mir an Harry liegt und würdest mich daher benachrichtigen, wenn ihm etwas passiert! Aber nein, das hieltest du ja nicht für nötig!", schimpfte der Braunhaarige.

„Ich hab' ihn selten so wütend gesehen", flüsterte Draco ehrfürchtig an Harrys Seite, der mit verwunderten Augen die Szene vor sich betrachtete. Daß Sirius inzwischen ganz zerknirscht versuchte, Remus wieder zu versöhnen, hätte ihn zu einer anderen Zeit sicher amüsiert, doch im Moment fühlte er sich einfach zu überrannt von den Neuigkeiten, die Remus' harte Worte vermittelt hatten.

_‚Noch ein Pate'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. _‚Ich habe hier anscheinend eine wirklich große Familie. Nicht, daß es mir mißfallen würde, wenn Remus auch in meiner Welt mein Pate wäre, vor allem, nachdem Sirius nicht mehr da ist.'_

Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr Harry der inzwischen gewohnte Schmerz beim Gedanken an seinen Paten, den er für immer verloren hatte. Sein Sirius würde nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren, was diese Realität hier – wo er Sirius noch lebendig und voller Lebensfreude vor sich hatte – um so wertvoller für ihn machte.

Doch nun wurde es langsam Zeit, Sirius aus seiner bedrohlichen Lage zu erlösen. Ein ärgerlicher Werwolf war nichts, womit man spaßen sollte. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn dieser als Grund für seinen Zorn die fehlende Information über eine mögliche Gefahr für ein Mitglied seiner Familie ansah.

Daher trat Harry nun weiter in den Raum hinein und damit in Remus' Blickfeld, während er beschwichtigend sagte: „Remus...ich bin hier und es geht mir gut. Kein Grund, Sirius in Stücke zu reißen."  
Wütende ockerbraune Augen richteten ihren Blick auf ihn und Harry wurde warm ums Herz, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich bei seinem Anblick sofort wieder zu dem klaren Bernstein aufhellten, welches soviel Güte und Liebe vermittelte.  
In den sanften Augen leuchtete es auf und aus Remus' Haltung verschwand das Bedrohliche und Wütende, als der ältere Mann mit den Worten „Harry, da bist du ja, mein Junge" auf den Gryffindor zueilte und ihn fest in seine Arme schloß.  
  
Harry genoß die Wärme, die Remus ausstrahlte, als er ihn umarmte und wollte die Geste gerade erwidern, als der Mann auf einmal zurückwich, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Seine hellen Augen blickten verwirrt und erschrocken, ja fast entsetzt.  
„So viel Schmerz", flüsterte der Werwolf sichtlich betroffen, „so viel Leid, Trauer und... Einsamkeit", fügte er noch hinzu, während er Harry forschend betrachtete, welcher, verwirrt von der Plötzlichkeit von Remus' Verhaltensänderung, nur wortlos zurückblickte.

Dann verengten sich die Augen des Werwolfs und er fragte: „Wer bist du?"  
Der braunhaarige Mann legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte Harry durchdringend, bevor er strenger, fast schon bedrohlich, wiederholte: „Wer bist du? Du bist nicht Harry!"

Der Gryffindor wich zurück und wirkte, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag versetzt. Smaragdgrüne Augen schimmerten voll tiefer Pein, bevor sich Harry sichtlich um Fassung bemühte. Es war für ihn, als würde Remus ihn zurückstoßen.  
Die einzige Person, die ihm nach dem Verlust von Sirius noch als Mentor und väterlicher Freund geblieben war – und an die sich Harry in den letzten Wochen seines fünften Schuljahres mehr hilfesuchend angelehnt hatte, als ihm überhaupt bewußt geworden war – lehnte ihn jetzt ab.  
Dies war ein unerwarteter, herber Schlag für den Gryffindor und er brachte einige Zeit, um sein innerliches Gleichgewicht wieder in eine wacklige Balance zu bringen, die es ihm erlaubte, seine verletzten Gefühle nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Remus aus traurigen, für sein junges Gesicht viel zu alt wirkenden Augen ansehend, sagte er: „Ich bin Harry, Remus. Nur nicht der Harry, den du kennst. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch, den Tränen nah. Seine Einsamkeit, die er durch das freundliche und manchmal sogar eindeutig liebevolle Verhalten seiner Freunde sowie Sirius', Severus' und der Malfoys am gestrigen Tage sowie an diesem Morgen fast vergessen hatte, brach mit aller Macht über ihm zusammen und rein instinktiv wandte er sich zur Flucht. Er wollte nicht, daß jemand seine Tränen sah.  
Bevor er sich jedoch ganz umgewandt hatte, schlangen sich erneut warme Arme um ihn herum und hielten ihn fest. Eine warme Stimme flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, bis das Zittern, das seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, wieder nachließ und Harry erkannte, daß Remus ihn in den Armen hielt. Doch er spürte auch, daß Sirius ganz in seiner Nähe stand, wie eine stetige Präsenz aus Liebe und Unterstützung.

Seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle bringend, hob Harry sein Gesicht ein wenig an und blickte daraufhin in Remus' sanfte Augen, die ihn traurig, vor allem aber um Entschuldigung bittend, ansahen. Sanft wischte Remus ihm die Feuchtigkeit von den Wangen, bevor er seinen Halt ein wenig festigte und leise sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
Ein wackliges Lächeln auf seine Züge bringend, zeigte Harry erneut seine vergebende Natur, indem er ebenso leise antwortete: „Ist schon gut, Remus. Es war wohl ein Schock für uns Beide..." Dann tauchte Neugier in den tiefgrünen Augen des jungen Mannes auf und er fragte: „Wie hast du herausgefunden, daß ich nicht ‚dein' Harry bin, Remus?"

Verwirrung zeichnete zuerst das Gesicht des Werwolfs nach dieser Frage, dann verstand er, was Harry gemeint hatte. „Deine Emotionen...", begann er zu erklären. Ein Schatten des Schmerzes huschte über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er gespürt hatte, als er Harry das erste Mal in den Arm nahm. „Da ist so viel Schmerz und Leid in dir, das kannte ich nicht. Es hat mich völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht...", Remus' Stimme verklang, während seine Augen besorgt auf den Gryffindor in seinen Armen blickten.

Dieser jedoch runzelte die Stirn und begriff nicht, was Remus meinte. „Aber wie...", begann er verwirrt, „wie kannst du meine Gefühle spüren?"  
"Remus ist ein Emphat, Harry", erklang nunmehr Professor Dumbledores Stimme. „Bei Berührungen mit anderen Wesen kann er deren Gefühle erspüren, wenn sie von besonderer Stärke sind oder Remus selbst danach forscht. Ich nehme an, da er mit einer ihm bekannten Gefühlswelt rechnete, hat er seine mentalen Barrieren bei eurem ersten Kontakt nicht stabil genug gehalten und wurde daher von den überraschenden Empfindungen überrannt, die er bei dir fand."

„Ein Emphat?", wiederholte Harry blinzelnd. Dann jedoch verstand er und befreite sich rasch aus Remus' Armen, um diesem nicht weiter ungewollt seine Gefühle aufzudrängen. Gleichzeitig bemühte er sich, seine innere Balance wiederherzustellen.  
"Entschuldige", wandte er sich dann erneut an den braunhaarigen Werwolf, der ihn aufmerksam musterte und etwas zu durchdenken schien. Dennoch schenkte er Harry ein warmes, verzeihendes Lächeln.  
"Du konntest nichts dafür, Harry", meinte er dann, „schließlich...wußtest du nichts von meiner Fähigkeit, wie ich annehme." „Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung, sonst hätte ich es verhindert", erwiderte Harry ehrlich.  
Dann wurden seine smaragdgrünen Augen nachdenklich und der Gryffindor wirkte auf einmal ganz weit weg mit seinen Gedanken.  
„Doch es macht Sinn", sagte er zu niemand besonderem. Es schien eher, als spreche er mit sich selbst. „Die Dinge ergeben langsam einen Sinn...", nachdenklich nagte Harry an seiner Unterlippe, als er weitersprach. „Warum hat er es mir nie gesagt?", wunderte er sich.

„Wovon sprichst du, Harry?", mischte sich Sirius ein, welcher den Schwarzhaarigen noch ein wenig besorgt musterte wegen seines Gefühlsausbruches zuvor. Der junge Mann hatte sich erstaunlich rasch wieder gefangen, doch Sirius konnte spüren, daß Harry von Remus' erster instinktiver Reaktion tief verletzt gewesen war. Remus schien auch in seiner Welt eine Stütze für Harrys emotionales Gleichgewicht zu sein.

„Was? Oh", kehrte Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Entschuldige, ich habe nur nachgedacht. Was ich meinte, ist, daß in meiner Welt mir Remus nicht gesagt hat, daß er ein Emphat ist. Doch jetzt verstehe ich so manche Begebenheit, die mich damals verwunderte, deren Grund ich jedoch nie so recht zu greifen bekam.  
Da war einerseits die Tatsache, daß er mich kaum einmal richtig umarmte, obwohl ich wußte, er würde es gern tun. Ich...", wieder nagte Harry nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, als müsse er nach den richtigen Worten suchen, „ich spürte, daß etwas ihn davon abhielt, mich zu nah an sich herankommen zu lassen.  
Und trotzdem...trotzdem schien er immer zu wissen, wie es mir ging. Wann immer ich einen Rat von ihm brauchte, war er da, als würde er schon auf mich warten. Ich brauchte nie lange nach ihm suchen, wenn ich Hilfe nötig hatte – er war stets da.  
Und wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, waren da immer diese leichten Berührungen, wenn ich verwirrt oder traurig war und mit ihm darüber sprach. Es müssen diese Berührungen gewesen sein, die ihm Einblick verschafften in das, was ich gerade empfand – und so konnte er mir helfen, damit fertigzuwerden.  
Obwohl ihn das sicher zusätzlich belastet hat, denn meine Probleme waren niemals klein."

Remus ansehend, der ihn aus sanften Augen betrachtete, flüsterte Harry: „Warum hat er nie etwas gesagt?" Es klang etwas verloren und schuldig, als würde sich der Gryffindor Vorwürfe machen, seinen Freund so mit seinen Gefühlen belastet zu haben. „Ich hätte doch nie..."

„Genau deswegen", erklang Severus' Stimme in diesem Moment. Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und fragende smaragdgrüne Augen richteten sich auf den Slytherin, welcher daraufhin fortfuhr: „Du nimmst zuviel Rücksicht auf Andere, Harry. Dies ist eine Gabe, doch in deinem Fall wohl auch ein wenig Fluch, denn so zögerst du oftmals, deine Gefühle Anderen anzuvertrauen, um sie nicht zu belasten. Dein Remus wird dies wissen, daher hat er dir von seiner Emphatie nichts erzählt, damit du dir auch weiterhin bei ihm Rat und Unterstützung holst."

Nach diesen verständnisvollen Worten nickte Remus bestätigend und Harry seufzte tief auf. „Das mag stimmen", gab er dann zu, „dennoch hätte ich es gern gewußt. Remus hat soviel für mich getan...mir soviel Dinge beigebracht, die wichtig sind.  
Ich wünschte mir, ich hätte ihm mehr beigestanden, so lange er als Professor in Hogwarths war. Das hätte ihm bestimmt viel bedeutet. So, wie mir seine Geduld und Anteilnahme viel bedeuteten, als er mir den Patronus beibrachte...", an dieser Stelle hob sich Harrys Mundwinkel in einem selbstironischen Lächeln, als er hinzufügte: „Ich glaube, soviel Schokolade wie in der Zeit habe ich seitdem nie wieder gegessen."

„Professor?" „Patronus?"  
  
Dies waren nur einige der Fragen, denen sich Harry nach seinen Worten ausgesetzt sah. Er blinzelte für einen Moment etwas überrannt unter dem Ansturm an Fragen, so daß Dumbledore schließlich für Ruhe sorgte. Als es wieder still wurde, richtete der Professor den Blick seiner weisen hellblauen Augen auf Harry und hob die weißen Augenbrauen, als er fragte: „Du beherrschst den Patronus-Zauber, mein Junge?"

Harry sah ihn kurze Zeit verblüfft an, daß der weise Magier schon meinte, er würde keine Antwort erhalten. Dann antwortete der Gryffindor jedoch: „Ja, Sir. Professor Lupin hat in mir beigebracht. In meinem dritten Schuljahr."

„Drittes Schuljahr?", entfuhr es Lucius Malfoy erstaunt und auch der Rest der Anwesenden musterte Harry mit großen Augen und neuem Respekt. „Wahnsinn", entfuhr es Ron ehrfürchtig und Draco setzte hinzu: „Zeigst du ihn uns, Harry?"

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige darauf antworten konnte, erklang erneut Dumbledores Stimme.  
„Eine wahrlich beachtliche Leistung, Harry. In deinem jungen Alter einen Patronus erschaffen zu können, ist mit respektheischend. Doch ich bin neugierig, warum du ihn überhaupt lernen mußtest – dieser spezielle Schutzzauber zeigt nur Wirkung gegen..."

„Dementoren", vervollständigte Harry den Satz und konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Ausrufe des Schreckens waren zu hören und die Besorgnis der Erwachsenen nahm zu, als sie den Ausdruck von Pein in Harrys grünen Augen sahen. Er schien sich an Dinge zu erinnern, die er lieber vergessen würde.

Doch kurz darauf erschien Entschlossenheit im Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und er straffte sich ein wenig, bevor er Dumbledores Blick erwiderte.  
"Ich mußte den Patronus lernen, da die Dementoren auf mich eine größere Wirkung haben als auf andere Menschen. Es war meine einzige Chance, mich ihrer Präsenz", Harry schauderte erneut zusammen, „zu erwehren. Immer, wenn sie in meiner Nähe sind, höre ich", Harry versagte kurz die Stimme, bevor er die Augen schloß und sich sichtlich zum Weiterreden zwang.  
„Wenn Dementoren in meiner Nähe sind, höre ich meine Mutter, wie sie um mein Leben fleht. Wie sie Voldemort anfleht, mein Leben zu verschonen und dafür das ihrige anbietet. Und dann höre ich sie sterben, wenn Voldemort sie mit dem Todesfluch tötet."

Atemlose Stille herrschte nach Harrys gepreßten Worten, als niemand etwas darauf zu erwidern wußte. Dann waren Schritte hörbar und kurz darauf hüllte Sirius den Schwarzhaarigen in eine tröstende Umarmung. Eine Umarmung, die so fest und dabei voller Liebe war, daß es Harry so vorkam, als wolle ihn der Mann vor seinen Erinnerungen beschützen. Dankbar lehnte er sich kurze Zeit in diesen starken Halt, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und Sirius ansah.  
Trauer und unvergossene Tränen schimmerte in den warmen braunen Augen des Älteren, ebenso wie in mehreren anderen Augenpaaren. Alle teilten den Schmerz um Harrys Eltern, obwohl keiner die Pein richtig begreifen würde, welche die Erkenntnis damals in ihm ausgelöst hatte, daß dies seine einzige Erinnerung an seine Eltern war. Und für immer bleiben würde.

Mit Mühe riß sich Harry aus der Vergangenheit und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Rest dieser Geschichte zu erzählen. Eine Hand auf Sirius' Arm liegenlassend, hob er seinen Blick und richtete ihn erneut auf Dumbledore, der ihn weise, aber ebenfalls traurig ansah.

„Aufgrund dieser Wirkung der Dementoren", fuhr Harry fort, „habt ihr, Professor, in meinem dritten Jahr beschlossen, daß ich von Remus den Patronus lernen sollte."  
"Wieso waren überhaupt Dementoren in der Nähe von Hogwarths?", unterbrach ihn Sirius an dieser Stelle, indem er Harry die Hand auf die Schulter legte und leichten Druck ausübte, um dem Jüngeren seiner Unterstützung zu versichern.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte um Harrys Lippen, als er sich zu dem älteren Mann umdrehte. Dann sagte er: „Deinetwegen, Sirius." Daraufhin hoben sich die Augenbrauen des ehemaligen Gryffindors in absoluten Erstaunen, ähnlich wie die des Restes der Gruppe, welche schweigend, aber sehr aufmerksam lauschten.

„Ich hab' dir doch erzählt, daß du unschuldig in Azkaban gesessen hast", erklärte Harry, woraufhin Sirius sichtlich zusammenzuckte und Remus erstaunt ausrief: „In Azkaban? Wieso?"  
Harry jedoch antwortete nicht auf diesen Ausruf, sondern blickte Sirius voller Ernst in den tiefgrünen Augen an. „In meinem dritten Jahr bist du geflohen und natürlich suchte das Zaubereiministerium überall nach dir. Vor allem jedoch in Hogwarths, da sie annahmen, du würdest dorthin gehen, um das zu vollenden, was Voldemort dreizehn Jahre zuvor nicht geschafft hatte – mich zu töten."  
Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich, als mehr und mehr Erinnerungen an dieses Jahr auf ihn einstürzten. „Ich hatte zu der Zeit keine Ahnung, daß du unschuldig warst und Professor Dumbledore ebenso wenig – auch wenn ich annehme, daß er seine Zweifel an deiner Schuld hatte, denn er machte manchmal Bemerkungen, die ich erst im Nachhinein verstand – als ich endlich die ganze Wahrheit über den Mord an meinen Eltern kannte."  
  
Harry holte tief Luft und kam zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Rede zurück.  
„Jedenfalls verfügte das Zaubereiministerium aufgrund der Gefahr, welche durch einen entflohenen Mörder für die Schüler von Hogwarths bestand, daß Dementoren das Schulgelände zu bewachen hätten."  
Der Gryffindor schnaubte verächtlich, bevor er hinzusetzte: „Idioten. Eine Gefahr durch eine andere Gefahr zu bekämpfen..." Er rollte die Augen und den Anwesenden wurde klar, daß er von den Verantwortlichen im Zaubereiministerium nicht viel hielt.  
"Nachdem es zu mehreren Zusammenstößen mit den Dementoren kam – ich mich zum Beispiel bei einem Quidditchspiel durch ihre ‚freundliche Präsenz' fast zu Tode gestürzt hätte – verbannte Professor Dumbledore sie vom Schulgelände auf die Außengelände vor den Toren der Schule. Er war fuchsteufelswild..."

„Und das zu Recht. Dementoren auf dem Gelände einer Schule...das ist ungemein gefährlich!", ereiferte sich Lucius Malfoy, worauf der Rest der Erwachsenen dem blonden Mann nickend beipflichtete. Sirius' Griff auf Harrys Schulter wurde fester, als würde ihn noch jetzt die Angst um dessen Sicherheit plagen. Der Gryffindor legte daraufhin seine Hand über die des Älteren und machte diesem damit klar, daß er zurechtkam mit diesen Erinnerungen. Er hatte diese Erfahrungen sicher nicht freiwillig gemacht, doch gleichzeitig war er durch sie stärker geworden.  
  
Erneut wurde es still in Dumbledores Büro, doch dann meldete sich Draco etwas zaghaft zu Wort. „Ich will dich nicht weiter diesen Erinnerungen aussetzen", fing der Blonde zögerlich an, „aber..."  
"Du würdest meinen Patronus gern sehen", vervollständigte Harry den Satz. Ein scheues Nicken war die Antwort und Harry lächelte sanft. „Du mußt dich deshalb nicht schuldig fühlen, Draco. Mein Patronus ist eines der schönsten Dinge, die mir in meinem Leben begegnet sind, sieht man einmal von dem Grund ab, aus dem ich diesen Zauber lernen mußte."

Nun blickten ihn alle Anwesenden erstaunt an, was den Gryffindor vor allem Sirius und Remus mysteriös anlächeln ließ, bevor er sagte: „Wir sollten jedoch vielleicht einen anderen Platz aufsuchen; einen, der mehr Raum bietet. Mein Patronus ist nicht gerade klein..."  
Dumbledore nickte daraufhin verstehend und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte einen Spruch und wenig später fand sich die Gruppe außerhalb des Schlosses am See wieder. Etwas desorientiert von dem abrupten Szenenwechsel, blinzelten sie sich gegenseitig an, bevor Harry meinte: „Ja, das sollte ausreichen."

Einige Schritte vom Rest der Gruppe wegtretend, hob Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab und schloß die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Ohne die Gegenwart eines Dementors war es wesentlich leichter, sich auf eine schöne Erinnerung zu konzentrieren, so daß Harry bald fühlte, wie sich vor seinem inneren Auge der Tag herauskristallisierte, als er erfuhr, daß er ein Zauberer war. Dann folgte die Begegnung mit Ron und Hermine, ihre Freundschaft, die jedes Hindernis nahm.  
Einem Instinkt folgend, fügte Harry neuere Erinnerungen hinzu: der Moment, wo Sirius ihn in die Arme nahm und sich als lebendig erwies, Dracos überraschender Kuß, Severus' liebevolle Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber... – all diese Erinnerungen bündelte Harry zu einem einzigen warmen Gefühl des Glücks.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Gleißendes silbernes Licht brach aus der Spitze von Harry Zauberstab, nachdem er diese Worte gerufen hatte. Das Licht formte sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zu einem Körper, welcher silbern schimmerte. Ein majestätischer Hirsch mit mächtigem Geweih kanterte kurz darauf stolz über die Wiesen, voller Ehrfurcht von allen Anwesenden betrachtet.  
"Krone!", entwich es Sirius und Remus gleichzeitig, woraufhin Harry sich ihnen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zuwandte. Die beiden Männer konnten die Freude in seinen seelenvollen Augen erkennen, daß er durch seinen Patronus einen Teil seines Vaters für immer bei sich hatte. Als Animagus war dieser ein Hirsch gewesen, wodurch sich auch der Spitzname erklärte.  
Jetzt verstanden sie Harrys Worte von zuvor, daß sein Patronus für ihn ein Quell der Freude war – nur zu verständlich, daß es für den elternlosen Jugendlichen wunderbar war, auf diese Weise eine ‚lebende' Erinnerung an seinen Vater zu besitzen.

Auf einmal jedoch wurden sie aufmerksam, als Ron überrascht aufkeuchte. Daraufhin wandte sich Harry seinem Freund zu und blickte ihn fragend an. Doch der Rothaarige deutete nur auf Harrys Patronus und wollte wissen: „Passiert das da jedes Mal?" Auch Hermine wirkte erstaunt und als Harry den Blick auf das richtete, was seine Freunde so erstaunte, weiteten sich auch seine Augen.

Dies war aber durchaus verständlich, denn vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich der Hirsch. Er nahm die Form eines riesigen Hundes an, woraufhin Sirius erneut überrascht aufkeuchte und dieses Mal Severus es war, welcher den Spitznamen des schwarzhaarigen Animagus beisteuerte.

Doch die Überraschung hatte noch kein Ende. Während der nächsten Minuten verwandelte sich der silbern schimmernde Patronus von dem Hund in einen mächtigen Löwen, dieser in einen Wolf und jener wiederum in einen Phönix, bevor der Hirsch wieder erschien. Dieser kanterte auf Harry zu und blieb vor diesem stehen, woraufhin der Gryffindor dem schimmernden Wesen voller Gefühl über das Fell strich.  
Kurz darauf löste sich der Patronus in eine Wolke glitzernden Lichts auf und verschwand.

„Wow", ließ sich Ron nach einer Weile vernehmen, voller Begeisterung über das, was er gerade gesehen hatte. „Mach das zu einem doppelten Wow", fügte Draco hinzu, ebenso begeistert. „Genau", stimmte ihnen auch Hermine bei.

„Beeindruckend, fürwahr", meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. Als er Harry verwunderten, nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich sehe dir an, daß auch für dich einiges neu an deinem Patronus war, Harry. Ich schließe daraus, daß er bis jetzt nicht die Gestalt wechselte...habe ich Recht?"

„Wieso immer ich?", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, bevor er den Kopf hob, um seinen Professor anzusehen. „Es stimmt, Sir. Bis jetzt nahm mein Patronus immer die Animagus-Gestalt meines Vaters an. Er war auch nie so lange und vor allem so klar zu erkennen...als ich ihn eben berührte, war es fast so, als könnte ich reales Fell unter meiner Handfläche spüren! Und die anderen Gestalten...was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte der junge Gryffindor wissen.

Dumbledore nickte weise und erwiderte: „Deine Kräfte manifestieren sich langsam, Harry. Sie kommen eine nach der anderen zum Vorschein. Mehrfach-Patroni sind sehr selten, doch wird in einigen Texten über sie berichtet. Was du jedoch gerade demonstriert hast, ist noch rarer – ein Wandelpatronus.  
Dazu benötigt es sehr viel Kraft und einer wahrlich schönen Erinnerung", an dieser Stelle sah Dumbledore den Schwarzhaarigen forschend an, woraufhin Harry sagte: „Ich habe nicht nur eine Erinnerung genutzt, Professor. Remus sagte mir damals, die Erinnerung müsse sehr stark und schön sein, wenn ein Patronus daraus entstehen soll – doch ich habe nur wenige schöne Erinnerungen. Daher reihe ich diese instinktiv aneinander und erschaffe daraus ein Ganzes...und dann erscheint mein Patronus."

„Hmmm, ich verstehe", murmelte der Professor zu sich selbst, bevor er an Harry gerichtet weitersprach: „Du weißt bestimmt, warum ein Patronus eine bestimmte Gestalt annimmt, nicht wahr?"  
"Er nimmt die Gestalt an, mit der derjenige, der ihn heraufbeschwört, am meisten das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Schutz verbindet", erwiderte Harry mit einem leicht verloren wirkenden, aber dennoch glücklichen Lächeln. „Und bei mir ist das mein Vater, auch wenn ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern kann. Ich hab' ihn bisher nur auf Photos gesehen, die Hagrid und Sirius mir schenkten, dennoch habe ich immer das Gefühl, daß er über mich wacht. Daher verkörpert er auch meinen Schutzgeist – als Patronus."  
  
Seinen Blick wieder zu der Stelle schweifen lassend, wo der Hirsch sich so plötzlich in andere Gestalten verwandelt hatte, fügte Harry nachdenklich hinzu: „Ich kann begreifen, warum mein Patronus eben zu einem Hund und einem Wolf wurde - diese Gestalten stehen für Sirius und Remus. Aber warum ein Löwe und ein Phönix? Das macht keinen Sinn...", endete Harry.  
Eine steile Falte grub sich in seine Stirn, als er angestrengt überlegte, warum diese beiden Tiere zu seinem Patronus werden sollten. Er kannte niemanden, der sich in einen Löwen oder sogar einen Phönix verwandeln konnte, obwohl er verstehen konnte, daß diese beiden Tiere mächtig waren und daher als Schutzgeister sicher gute Dienste leisteten. Dies erklärte jedoch nicht ihr Auftauchen.

Professor Dumbledore hingegen lächelte weise. „Du magst es jetzt noch nicht verstehen, Harry, doch ich kann dir versichern, daß das Erscheinen sowohl des Löwen als auch des Phönix einen Sinn ergibt.  
Sie haben für dich eine Bedeutung, die du nur noch nicht erkannt hast, mein Junge."  
Als Harry den Schulleiter von Hogwarths daraufhin erstaunt und fragend ansah, meinte dieser: „Ich verspreche, dir all deine Fragen zu beantworten, Harry. Doch vorerst sollten wir wohl in mein Büro zurückkehren, dort haben wir es ein wenig gemütlicher als hier draußen."  
Mit diesen Worten hob Dumbledore erneut seinen Zauberstab und transportierte die gesamte Gruppe mit einem leise gemurmelten Zauber zurück in sein Büro. Dort beschwor er mit einem weiteren Spruch wie am Vortag bequeme Sessel für alle Anwesenden herauf, woraufhin diese Platz nahmen und ihre Blicke ohne Ausnahme auf den weisen, alten Magier richteten.

Dieser lächelte gütig, als er die Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte und begann mit der von ihm versprochenen Erklärung. Seine wachen Augen auf Harry richtend, sagte er: „Bevor ich dir den Ursprung deiner magischen Kräfte erläuterte, sollten wir uns noch einmal mit der Art und Weise beschäftigen, wie du hierher gelangtest. Da gibt es noch ein paar Dinge, die ich dir erzählen möchte – und außerdem sollten wir auch Remus nicht länger im Dunkeln lassen, was geschah."

Der Werwolf nickte, denn für ihn waren die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde wahrlich sehr seltsam gewesen. Seitdem er Harry umarmt hatte, wußte er, daß dieser nicht der junge Gryffindor war, den er seit seiner Geburt kannte und dessen Pate er war. Doch was genau geschehen war, wußte er nicht – und brannte darauf, diese Lücke in seinem Wissen zu füllen.

Dumbledore seufzte einmal kurz auf, bevor er die Blicke der Anwesenden erneut auf das Buch lenkte, welches er schon am gestrigen Tage vor sich liegen gehabt hatte. „Wie ich gestern schon sagte, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, Harry, daß du einen Zauber ausgeführt hast, der sich „Wunsch des Herzens" nennt. Dieser Zauber ist in diesem Buch verzeichnet", bei diesen Worten klopfte der Professor leicht auf den Einband des uralt aussehenden Buches, „welches, wie Lucius richtig bemerkte, von Merlin persönlich geschrieben wurde. Es lautet „Zaubersprüche der Hohen Magie" und enthält nur wirklich mächtige Zauber, welche mittlerweile von kaum einem Magier mehr ausgeführt werden können. Dies ist der Grund, warum Lucius auch so skeptisch war, daß dies der richtige Zauber gewesen sei, denn selbst Merlin konnte „Wunsch des Herzens" nicht richtig ausführen. Doch die Gründe dafür habe ich dir gestern schon erklärt."

„Weil man nie genau die Größe seines innigsten Wunsches kennt", erwiderte Harry voller Ernst. „Und ich muß sagen, daß muß stimmen, denn ich hätte nie gedacht, daß dies hier", damit machte der Gryffindor ein umfassende Geste, „mein Herzenswunsch wäre. Das beweist, daß man wohl nie genau den Umfang dessen wissen kann, was sein Herz sich wünscht."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte ihm Dumbledore zu. „Die Magie des Herzens ist noch vollkommen unerforscht, doch sie ist eine sehr mächtige Kraft. Der Beweis dafür bist du, denn dir gelang es dadurch, von deiner Dimension in die unsrige zu wechseln. Das ist meiner Kenntnis nach bis jetzt unerreicht."

„Halleluja", murmelte Harry vor sich hin. „Wieder etwas, was mich anders macht."  
"Was dich besonders macht", korrigierte ihn Dumbledore, woraufhin Harry ihn mit halb zornigem, halb traurigem Blick ansah und leise sagte: „Ich wollte nie etwas Besonderes sein, Sir. Einfach nur normal sein, das war mein Traum."

„Normalität ist eine Frage der Ansicht", bemerkte der Professor daraufhin weise, was Harry die Augenbrauen heben ließ. „Für manche Leute ist es normal, zaubern zu können, für andere ist es unmöglich. Wiederum ist es für einige Magier normal, schwere Zauber mühelos zu bewältigen, während weniger Begabte schon bei den kleineren Zaubersprüchen scheitern."  
Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorn und blickte Harry direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm skeptisch und ein wenig traurig entgegensahen. „Harry, du mußt akzeptieren, daß das Schicksal etwas Großes mit dir vorhat – und dir daher auch die nötige Macht gab, dieses Schicksal auch zu erfüllen. Siehst du deine Kräfte in diesem Zusammenhang, ist es normal, wie mächtig du bist."

„Dumbledore-Logik", murmelte Harry kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin, bevor er den weißbärtigen Magier vor sich mit offensichtlicher Zuneigung ansah. Ein kleines Lächeln voller Wärme zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, als er antwortete: „Danke, Sir. Auch wenn es vielleicht noch eine Weile brauchen wird, es wirklich zu akzeptieren – ich danke euch für eure Worte. Und", hier huschte ein Funkeln durch seine Augen, „in gewissem Sinne habt Ihr mich schon immer aus meinen Zweifeln herausgeredet. Warum also nicht auch dieses Mal?"

„Zuviel der Ehre, mein Junge", lächelte Dumbledore, „ich möchte dir nur klarmachen, daß es nicht schlimm ist, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Wie du mit den Kräften umgehst, die dir gegeben wurden, wird zeigen, ob du ihrer würdig bist. Doch ich habe keinen Zweifel, daß deine Ahnen stolz auf dich sind."

„Ich habe eine Frage", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Remus vernehmen, der bis dahin aufmerksam gelauscht hatte. Auch er hatte große Augen gemacht, als er von dem Zauber erfuhr, den Harry eingesetzt hatte, doch er hatte geschwiegen. Nun jedoch wollte er erfahren, welche Konsequenzen sich durch Harrys Auftauchen ergeben würden.

„Professor", wandte sich Remus an Dumbledore, als sich ihm die Blicke der Gruppe im Büro des Schulleiters zuwandten, „ich verstehe, daß Harrys Kräfte bemerkenswert sind. Das wußten wir schon immer, auch wenn ihm", hier wies Remus mit seiner Hand auf Harry, „dies nicht bewußt gewesen zu sein scheint. Jedoch stellt sich mir die Frage: Wo ist unser Harry? Ist er mittlerweile in seiner Welt?", wieder wies Remus' Hand auf Harry, dessen Augen sich bei der letzten Fragen erschrocken weiteten. Entsetzen spiegelte in tiefem Grün.

„Oh mein Gott, bitte nicht", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor so inbrünstig, daß sich ihm alle zuwandten. Er jedoch achtete nicht auf ihre fragenden Blicke, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf Dumbledore. „Bitte, Sir, sagt mir, daß das nicht wahr ist", flehte Harry.  
Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie sein anderes Ich sich fühlen mußte, wenn er von dieser Realität, in der er geliebt wurde, in die seine hinübergewechselt war. Dorthin, wo weder die Malfoys noch Severus den Hauch eines freundlichen Gefühls für ihn aufbrachten. Und Sirius überhaupt nicht mehr am Leben war.

Dumbledore öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, doch auf einmal erklang in Harrys Kopf eine Stimme, die ihm sehr vertraut vorkam.

[Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.]

Verblüfft zuckte Harry zusammen, als er so plötzlich erneut eine Stimme vernahm. Doch dieses Mal war es anders als am Abend zuvor, wo er nicht gewußt hatte, wer ihn rief. Diese Stimme hier war die seine.  
„Wo bist du?", fragte er in den Raum hinein, die verwunderten Blicke, die er daraufhin erhielt, für den Moment nicht beachtend.

[Konzentrier dich auf mich und horch tief in dich hinein...dann wirst du wissen, wie du mich erreichst], antwortete ihm seine Stimme erneut. [Und schließ die Augen, es geht dann nämlich leichter.]

„Toller Vorschlag", brummte Harry vor sich hin, gehorchte jedoch und schloß die Augen. Mit einer bewußten Anstrengung schaltete er die Geräusche um sich herum aus und konzentrierte sich völlig auf sein Innerstes, während er gleichzeitig auf die Stimme seines anderen Ichs lauschte, die ihm Hinweise gab.

[Sehr gut], lobte die Stimme. [Entspann dich und laß alles hinter dir. Unsere Magie leitet dich dann zu mir.]

_‚Ok, ok! Das könnte man zwar als Zeichen von Schizophrenie auslegen, daß ich in wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit mir selbst rede, aber naja. Bizarr, bizarr...die Story meines Lebens.'_ Harry merkte es nicht, doch ein leicht sarkastisches Lächeln lag um seinen Mund, als er dies dachte.

[Konzentrier dich!], mahnte die Stimme seines anderen Ichs. [Daß diese Situation bizarr ist, weiß ich auch. Kein Grund, sarkastisch zu werden.]

_‚Ist ja gut! Ich konzentriere mich ja schon! Wie wäre es, wenn du mir ein wenig helfen würdest?'_

[Was glaubst du, was ich hier tue? Du hast es übrigens fast geschafft...]

Gerade als die Worte in Harry Kopf erklangen, fühlte er, wie etwas in ihm die Kontrolle übernahm und Wärme durch seinen Körper flutete.

----in einer anderen Dimension----

„Du kannst die Augen jetzt wieder aufmachen", hörte Harry seine Stimme sagen, mit leicht belustigten Unterton. Gehorsam öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und blinzelte im nächsten Augenblick verblüfft.  
Ihm war, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, hochgewachsen und schlank, mit leicht wirrem nachtschwarzem Haar und hell strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen. Diese funkelten eindeutig amüsiert hinter den Gläsern der schmalen silbergerahmten Brille, als der junge Mann die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und grinste.

„Da geht er hin, der Traum von der Einmaligkeit", flachste Harrys Ebenbild voller Humor, woraufhin auch dieser lachen mußte. „Tja, tut mir leid, wenn ich dein Ego etwas zurechtstutzen mu", hielt er entgegen.

„Ich hab mir immer Geschwister gewünscht", meinte der andere Harry dann etwas ernster, „doch an einen Zwilling habe ich nie gedacht. Doch wenn ich dich mir so ansehe, hätte es lustig werden können. Wer weiß, was wir alles hätten anstellen können."  
„Um Gottes Willen", lachte Harry auf. „Stell dir doch nur mal den armen Ron vor, wenn er auf einmal nicht nur Fred und George auseinanderhalten müßte, sondern auch uns!"

Helles doppeltes Lachen hallte durch die Luft, bevor Harry sich wieder beruhigte und meinte: „Ich glaube, ich mag dich. Oder mich...dich als mein anderes Ich." Er blinzelte ein wenig irritiert, dann machte er eine Geste, die seine Hilflosigkeit ausdrücken sollte und sagte: „Du weißt, was ich meine."

‚Harry' grinste nur amüsiert und nickte. „Es ist schon seltsam, plötzlich sich selbst gegenüberzustehen", meinte er, ebenfalls ernster werdend. „Ich wußte ja, daß in der Zaubererwelt vieles möglich ist, doch irgendwie passiert mir...uns...immer etwas, was trotzdem den Rahmen des Normalen sprengt."

„Erzähl mir etwas Neues", stöhnte Harry scheinbar genervt auf, bevor er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr und sich dann zum ersten Mal etwas genauer umsah. „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Oh, das hier? Das ist die Dimension, in der ich mich vorgestern auf einmal wiederfand, nachdem ich erwachte", führte ‚Harry' aus. „Es ist ziemlich cool hier, ich kann mich frei bewegen und alles beobachten, was so passiert. Ich habe herausgefunden, daß, als du in meiner Welt auftauchtest, ich anscheinend hierher transportiert wurde, damit nichts schiefgeht."

„Entschuldige", murmelte Harry verlegen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß ich irgendetwas gemacht habe, doch anscheinend habe ich diesen Zauberspruch aktiviert, der mir den innigsten Wunsch meines Herzens erfüllen soll. Und daraufhin landete ich in deiner Welt."

„Kein Problem, ist ja nichts passiert", winkte ‚Harry' ab. „Wie gesagt, finde ich es hier sehr interessant. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du eine Weile in meiner Welt bleiben möchtest. Es wird seinen Grund haben, daß dies passierte – das habe ich im Laufe meines Lebens gelernt." Nun waren ‚Harrys' Augen ernst, als er zurückdachte an all das, was ihm bis jetzt wiederfahren war. Doch rasch erholte er sich wieder und blickte Harry mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen freundlich an.

„Ich bin froh, daß dir nichts geschehen ist", seufzte Harry auf. „Ich hatte schon Angst, daß du in meiner Welt gelandet wärest, weil ich doch in deiner bin. Doch für dich wäre das sicherlich keine schöne Erfahrung geworden...meine Welt ist wesentlich unfreundlicher als deine."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte ‚Harry' nachdenklich. „Das wird der Grund sein, warum ich nicht dorthin geschickt wurde. Es war dein Zauber und trotz der Tatsache, daß wir nicht beide gemeinsam in meiner Realität existieren können, war die Macht deines Wunsches so groß, daß sie dich in meine Wirklichkeit holte, um ihn dir zu erfüllen. Da ich aber diesen Wunsch nicht teile – was ich angesichts deiner Worte über deine Welt gut verstehen kann – wurde ich sozusagen ‚aus dem Spiel genommen'. Zur Zeit bin ich Beobachter, bis sich dein Wunsch erfüllt hat."

Harry nagte an seiner Unterlippe. Er fühlte sich schuldig, daß er sein anderes Ich aus seinem gewohnten Leben gerissen hatte, auch wenn dieser das anscheinend als nicht so tragisch abtat. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er. „Doch ich bin froh, deine Welt kennenlernen zu dürfen – sie ist so viel schöner als die meine. Beobachtest du mich und deine Leute?", fragte er ‚Harry' dann.

„Oh nein, nicht euch. Dort habe ich zur Zeit nichts verloren", meinte ‚Harry', bevor er erklärend fortfuhr: „Diese Dimension hier ist, denke ich, wie eine Art Warteraum. Hier kann ich einige andere Realitäten sehen und die dortigen Versionen von uns beobachten. Jedoch ist es mir anscheinend verboten, in das einzugreifen, was dir gerade in meiner Welt geschieht. Ich konnte dich nur hierher holen, weil ich spürte, daß du Angst um mich hattest – wir sind zwar zwei Personen, aber trotzdem sind wir eins.  
Du bist ich, so wie ich du bin. Wir teilen das uns auferlegte Schicksal, auch wenn die Entscheidungen, die in unseren Realitäten getroffen worden, dort zu verschiedenen Wirklichkeiten führten – wie du ganz sicher inzwischen zweifelsfrei festgestellt hast."

„Hoppla", entfuhr es Harry, der sein anderes Ich mit verblüfftem Blick musterte. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich so klug daherreden kann."  
"Wer sagt, daß du das könntest?", grinste ihn ‚Harry' vergnügt an, bevor er weiter erklärte: „Jedenfalls hab ich hier meinen Spaß, also mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn es etwas länger dauert, bis du deinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommst. Du kannst mich übrigens jederzeit erreichen, wenn du über irgendetwas sprechen willst, Harry. Ich hab' jede Menge Zeit und ich könnte dir von den anderen Versionen von uns erzählen, die ich beobachten kann."  
"Eigentherapie?", lächelte Harry amüsiert. „Das Angebot nehme ich an. Doch ich hoffe, daß das niemand erfährt, sonst hat der ‚Daily Prophet' gleich die nächste Schlagzeile: „Junge-der-lebt spricht mit sich selbst! Ist das der letzte Beweis für seine instabile Psyche? Ist der Retter der Zaubererwelt endgültig verrückt geworden?", zitierte der Gryffindor sarkastisch, aber auch amüsiert über seinen Gedankengang.

‚Harry' blinzelte ihn für ein paar Sekunden verblüfft an, bevor er in helles Lachen ausbrach, in das Harry wenig später einstimmte. Es war schön, so ausgelassen lachen zu können, ging es ihm durch den Sinn.

„Ich sehe schon, du hast Sinn für Humor", grinste ‚Harry', nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Muß wohl ein tiefgreifender Charakterzug von uns sein. Jedoch solltest du jetzt langsam wieder gehen, meine Leute machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, was mit dir passiert. Obwohl sie ja seltsame Dinge im Zusammenhang mit mir gewohnt sind...", fügte der junge Mann noch hinzu.

Daraufhin hob Harry eine Augenbraue und meinte: „Was du nicht sagst."

Schmollend blickte ‚Harry' sein Gegenüber an, dann grinste er übermütig und erwiderte: „Als wenn du besser wärst, mein Lieber. Dimensionsreisen hatte ich eigentlich nicht eingeplant, also sei mal ganz still."

„Ja, ja, ja", seufzte Harry scheinbar geschlagen auf. „Immer auf dieselbe Stelle. Doch wenn ich dich jetzt alleinlassen soll, kannst du mir dann auch verraten, wie ich das anstelle? Das ist etwas ungewohnt für mich..."  
"Hallo? Als wenn ich das jeden Tag machen würde", erwiderte ‚Harry', doch dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Konzentrier dich auf eine Person in meiner Welt und laß alles andere außer Acht. Im Prinzip ist es wie vorhin, als du hierher kamst. Jetzt, wo du es schon einmal gemacht hast, dürfte es leichter sein."

„Ok, ich versuche es", sagte Harry. „Doch vorher nochmals vielen Dank, daß du es so locker aufnimmst, was passiert."  
'Harry' schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und sagte: „Hey, ich tu das schließlich für mich, ok? Wie ich schon sagte, du bist ein Teil von mir. Daher ist das kein Problem. Doch denk daran, mich hier mal zu besuchen. Du mußt mich auf dem Laufenden halten, was meinen Freunden so passiert, während ich nicht da bin. Und sag Dad und Pa, daß ich sie liebe, ok? Und Drake...", ‚Harry' verstummte kurz und seufzte auf. „Sag ihm, ich denke an ihn, ja? Mein Herz ist bei ihm, auch wenn ich es zur Zeit nicht bin."

Harry betrachtete sein Ebenbild mit forschendem Blick und fragte schließlich leise: „Du liebst Draco wirklich sehr, nicht wahr?" ‚Harry' sah ihn geradeheraus an und antwortete: „Mit meiner ganzen Seele und meinem Herz." Harry seufzte auf und lächelte dann warm. „Ich hoffe, ich finde auch einmal die Person, der ich so vollkommen zugehörig sein kann wie es bei Draco und dir der Fall ist."  
Nach diesen Worten blinzelte ‚Harry' ein wenig überrascht, doch dann lächelte er ein wenig mysteriös, bevor er sagte: „Das wirst du, glaub' mir. Das wirst du."

„Das wäre schön", lächelte auch Harry, bevor er die Augen schloß und sich auf Sirius zu konzentrieren begann. Von all den Personen in der Welt, in die er jetzt zurückkehren wollte, war er es, mit dem Harry die stärksten Gefühle verband.

Kurz darauf spürte der Gryffindor, wie ihn wieder belebende Wärme durchfloß und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich in Dumbledores Büro wieder.

[Gut gemacht], erklang ‚Harrys' Stimme in seinem Kopf. [Talent ist eben Talent. Viel Spaß in meiner Welt.]

_‚Dir auch viel Spaß beim Beobachten der Leute. Laß dir die Zeit nicht lang werden.'_

[Bis bald dann, Zwilling.]

Ende für's Erste an dieser Stelle! In ein paar Tagen, wenn ihr mir fleißig Kommentare geschrieben habt, folgt dann der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels! (sich auf viele, viele Kommis freut)

**Shenendoah:** Hallo! Ich hoffe, du hast meine lange, lange Mail erhalten und bist wieder versöhnt mit mir, daß ich dich bei der Beantwortung der Kommis ausgelassen habe (bettelnd blick)  
Schön, daß dich meine Beschreibung des Quidditchspieles so amüsiert hat – ich fand einfach, ein wenig Ulk mußte auch mit rein, daher Dumbledore auf dem Besen. Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen, ihn direkt mitspielen zu lassen, daß wäre dann für einen alten, würdigen Herren wie ihn doch etwas zuviel gewesen, daher wurde er zum Schiedsrichter. Und Hermine, die Arme...tja, für ihre Freunde tut sie alles!  
Und damit die weibliche Liga nicht nur aus einer Gryffindor besteht, kam Narzissa Malfoy als ihr Slytherin-Gegenpart dazu.  
(schenkt dir Kaffee ein, damit du auch dieses Kapitel überstehst) Schön, daß du, auch wenn du eigentlich ins Bett gehen wolltest, dir doch vorher die Zeit nimmst, meine Story weiterzulesen! Thanks a lot!

**kathleen potter: **(sichvondeinerknuddelattackeerholthat und unterzweitembergauslobhervorgekrochen kommt) Klar bin ich lieb zu dir, wo du doch immer so nette Kommis abgibst! Und danke für den Hinweis auf das deutsche Wort für „Beater". Als ich deinen Kommi las und „Treiber" sah, machte es ‚Bing' und der große Deckenleuchter erstrahlte in voller Pracht. Vergeßlich muß man sein!  
Oh und so ein feines Lob für meine Quidditchszene! Von einem echten Fan ist das noch mal so viel wert! (strahlbisüberbeideohren)  
In diesem Kapitelteil klärte sich ja, daß du mit deiner Vermutung wegen der Stimme aus dem letzten Kapi etwas daneben lagst – aber keine Sorge, du trotzdem sehr inspirierend. Vorher wußte ich noch nicht so genau, wie ich das mit Harry2 erkläre, doch beim Lesen deines Kommis kam mir die Erleuchtung!  
Ich habe Harry2 eine etwas passive Rolle in meiner Story zugedacht, da es ja immerhin um Harry geht – den aus der Welt, die wir kennen. Daher kriegt er eine Beraterrolle – da kommt noch was, in den nächsten Kapis.  
Bis zum nächsten Kommi, meine treue Seele (dicherneutzubodenknuddelt)!

**Yanis Tamiem:** (hoffnungsvollumsichblicktunderstehilfekastenfürdienotzurhandhat) Ich hoffe doch, ich war für deine Rettung schnell genug mit diesem Kapitelchen!

**Deedochan:** Hallo, hallo! Schön, wieder ein so nettes, langes Kommi von dir bekommen zu haben!  
(sichaufmerksamnachdeinerentflohenenmuseumschaut) Tja, das mit der Zuverlässigkeit der Musen ist auch nicht mehr das Wahre heutzutage, da kann ich ein Lied von singen! Obwohl die meine sich zur Zeit von vielen Keksen ernährt und mir ständig auf der Schulter sitzt, um mir bei dieser Story weiterzuhelfen! Also darf ich mich gar nicht beschweren! (smile)  
Ich hoffe, du bist mir nach dem Kapitelchen nicht böse, daß ich doch mittendrin aufgehört habe, doch es wurde einfach zu lang. Ist aber kein Cliffhanger, also denke ich, es ist nicht zuuu schlimm, daß du noch ein-zwei Tage lang auf den zweiten Teil warten mußt!  
Bei mir kannst du immer offen deine Meinung sagen, so lange sie konstruktiv ist oder einfach nur nett! (grinstüberbeideohren) Durch die Kommis bekommt man ja als Autor/in einen Eindruck, wie die Story ankommt und was man noch besser machen könnte! Außerdem ist es immer schön, wenn man anhand der Kommis sieht, daß die Leser auch mitdenken. Oftmals sind dann auch so super Anregungen oder Fragen dabei, daß – so ging es mir neulich – auf einmal die Kreativität auf Hochtouren läuft und sich das nächste Kapi fast von alleine schreibt. Weiter so!!!  
Anhand von Dracos so völlig anderen Reaktionen auf gewisse Dinge will ich deutlich machen, daß Harry erkennt – mit der Zeit – daß es vielleicht auch an dem Draco seiner Welt noch andere Seiten gibt als die, welche er bis jetzt zu sehen bzw. zu spüren bekam. Das wird wichtig...  
Danke ganz doll, daß du ein so langes Kommi geschrieben hast – wiederholst du das bei diesem Kapi? (bittend blickt)

**Blue2706:** Was für den einen Horror, ist für den anderen gut zum Streßabbau – das Beispiel von Hermine und Harry war einfach zu verlockend, als daß ich wiederstehen konnte. (smile) Eigentlich hatte ich ja geplant, daß Hermine ins Visier des Klatschers gerät, doch das konnte ich dann schließlich doch nicht übers Herz bringen, die Arme hat so schon genug Angst gehabt...und alles nur für Harry.  
Ja, Stimmen zu hören ist kein gutes Zeichen, da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Doch bei Harry scheint das langsam auszuarten, denn wie du sicher oben erkannt hast, war die Stimme vom Vorabend nicht Harry2, sondern...tja, wer wohl? Damit warte ich im 2.Teil dieses Kapitels auf, als sei gespannt!  
Die Überraschung ist nichts mit Harry und Draco, doch sei nicht enttäuscht, denn meine Fluff-Ader meldete sich heute mit aller Macht zurück. Da kommt in den nächsten Kapis immer mal wieder etwas, was deine Romantikseele erfreuen wird – auch wenn aus den Beiden hier kein Paar wird, denn Draco hat schließlich schon ‚seinen' Harry. Doch warte ab, was ich für Harry geplant habe...  
Wegen eines neuen Kapitels zu „Col" mußt du leider noch bis zum Wochenende warten, ich bin zur Zeit ziemlich im Streß und schon glücklich, daß mich meine Muse bei dieser Story so tatkräftig unterstützt. Daher warte ich für die anderen Storys lieber bis zum Wochenende, da ist mein Gehirn dann wieder frei für neue Abenteuer meiner beiden Lieblinge! (grins)

Schreibt mir Reviews, je eher, desto besser!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	8. Ahnen und Erben Teil 2

**Part V: Ahnen und Erben, Teil 2**

---wieder zurück in Dumbledores Büro---

„Harry, ist alles ok mit dir?", hörte der Gryffindor Sirius' besorgte Stimme hören, kaum, daß er die Augen öffnete. Der ältere Mann stand dicht neben ihm und sah ihn forschend an. Auch Severus stand nicht weit weg und der Blick der onyxfarbenen Augen sprach ebenfalls von deutlicher Sorge um Harrys Befinden.

„Mit mir ist alles in bester Ordnung", versicherte Harry den beiden Männern, die daraufhin erleichtert aufatmeten.

„Wo warst du eben, Harry?", erklang dann Rons Stimme voller Neugier.  
"Wie, wo war ich eben", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen. „War ich etwa richtig weg aus diesem Raum?", fragte er dann etwas verblüfft. Allgemeines Nicken antwortete ihm, woraufhin Harry den Kopf schüttelte und murmelte: „Bizarr trifft es wohl nicht ganz. Vielleicht wäre St. Mungos doch nicht schlecht..."

[Hör auf zu jammern. Richte meiner Familie lieber meine Grüße aus.]

„Ist ja gut, ich mach ja schon", grummelte Harry vor sich hin, was ihm fragende Blicke eintrug. Der Gryffindor holte tief Luft und ließ sich dann in seinen Sessel fallen, woraufhin auch Sirius und Severus wieder neben ihm Platz nahmen.

„Bitte glaubt nicht, daß ich schizophren bin", begann Harry dann, „normalerweise rede ich nicht mit mir selbst, doch ich hatte eben sozusagen eine Begegnung der dritten Art. Ich war bei meinem anderen Ich. Ich habe euren Harry getroffen."

Verblüfftes Schweigen antwortete ihm, woraufhin Harry lächelte und zugab: „Ich mag ihn...er ist so, wie ich immer sein wollte. So fröhlich."

[Danke, danke.]

‚Hör endlich auf damit. Geh und such dir jemand anderen, den du beobachten kannst. Du bringst sie sonst wirklich noch auf den Gedanken, ich würde nach St. Mungos gehören.'

[Ok, ok. Bin ja schon weg.]

‚Danke sehr.'

Harry räusperte sich und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. So viel zu seinem anderen Ich. Diese Version von ihm gefiel ihm wirklich in ihrer lockeren Art, doch andererseits machte ihm dies auch klar, wie sein Leben hätte verlaufen können, wären die Bedingungen in seiner Welt anders gewesen.

„Es klingt sicher etwas merkwürdig, aber als ich daran dachte, wie er vielleicht jetzt in meiner Welt wäre, hatte ich Angst um ihn, da dort für ihn alles noch seltsamer sein würde als für mich hier. Das hat er wohl gespürt und mich kontaktiert."

„Außergewöhnlich, in der Tat." Dumbledore klang nachdenklich, während der Rest der Gruppe Harry voller Hoffnung auf Nachrichten von ihrem Freund ansah. Bevor Sirius oder Severus jedoch die Frage stellen konnten, welche deutlich in ihren Zügen geschrieben stand, sagte Harry zu ihnen: „Ich soll euch von ihm ausrichten, daß er euch liebt. Ihr solltet euch keine Sorgen machen, ihm geht es gut."

An Draco gewandt, fügte Harry noch hinzu: „Er hat mir auch aufgetragen, dir zu sagen, daß er an dich denkt, Draco. Sein Herz sei bei dir." Bei diesen Worten begannen Dracos Augen zu leuchten und Harry fühlte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde. ‚Harry' und Draco liebten sich wirklich über alles, das konnte er spüren.

„Wo ist er jetzt?", wollte Severus dann wissen.  
Harry wandte sich ihm zu und sammelte kurz seine Gedanken. „Wo genau er ist, weiß weder er noch ich. Doch es ist eine Dimension, die den Ausblick auf andere Realitäten erlaubt. Euer Harry meinte, es sei eine Art Warteraum, wo er so lange bleiben würde, bis sich mein Wunsch erfüllt hat. Währenddessen kann er andere Versionen seiner bzw. meiner Realität beobachten und er meinte, er hätte viel Spaß.  
Auf jeden Fall ist er zum Glück nicht in meiner Wirklichkeit gelandet", seufzte Harry erleichtert auf.

„Ich bin froh, daß es ihm gutgeht", hörte er dann Sirius sagen, woraufhin Severus die Hand seines Gefährten in die seine nahm und fest drückte. Auch ihm sah man die Erleichterung an, die er verspürte.

„Damit hat sich glücklicherweise ein Problem aufgeklärt, welches ich nicht hätte beantworten können", ließ sich nun Dumbledore vernehmen. Nachdenklich strich er sich über seinen langen, weißen Bart. Dann jedoch funkelten seine hellblauen Augen wieder fröhlich auf und er lächelte Harry an. "Du bist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, mein Junge."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte der Gryffindor leicht sarkastisch, bevor auch er lächeln mußte. Es stimmte schon, sein Leben war alles andere als langweilig.

„Wir sollten eine kleine Stärkung zu uns nehmen, bevor wir uns dem nächsten Thema zuwenden", sagte Dumbledore nunmehr und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen leckere Speisen auf dem Tisch.

„Au ja", freute sich Ron und stürzte sich auf das Essen. Hermine rollte die Augen, folgte jedoch seinem Beispiel – wenn auch weit weniger enthusiastisch. Während sie alle aßen, erzählte Sirius Harry, was aus ihrer Sicht in der letzten Stunde passiert war.  
Sie alle hatten gesehen, wie er auf einmal erneut etwas zu hören schien, was sonst keiner vernahm. Dann hätte er die Augen geschlossen und wäre kurz darauf von einem weißen Licht umhüllt gewesen, welches ihn davontrug.

"Wir dachten zuerst, du wärest nur an einem anderen Ort innerhalb Hogwarths – so wie am ersten Abend, als du dich auf den Nordturm versetzt hast", erläuterte Sirius. „Doch weder Draco noch Ron oder Hermine konnten dich aufspüren, was bedeutete, daß du außerhalb ihrer Reichweite sein mußtest. Also blieb uns nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten, ob du wieder hier auftauchen würdest. Das nächste Mal warne uns bitte vor, wir hatten Angst um dich", fügte er noch etwas strenger hinzu, doch seine Augen zeigten liebevolle Wärme und Besorgnis.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, die Dimension zu verlassen, Sirius", erwiderte Harry ehrlich, „auch für mich ist das Alles neu. Doch ich verspreche, vorsichtig zu sein."  
„Gut", nickte Sirius etwas ruhiger und strich Harry durch das Haar.

Eine Weile verging noch in ruhigem Schweigen, während sie alle aßen. Als dann selbst Rons endloser Magen genug gefüllt war, ließ Dumbledore die Reste der Speisen wieder verschwinden und lehnte sich erneut zurück.

Wiederum war er damit Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und schien für einen Augenblick seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Blicke voller Neugier richteten sich auf den weißhaarigen Schulleiter, der wiederum Harry durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser ansah.

„Mein Junge, jetzt wird es Zeit, deine wohl dringendsten Fragen zu beantworten. Es wundert mich ehrlich gesagt, daß mein anderes Ich in deiner Realität dies nicht bereits zur Sprache gebracht hat, doch scheint es, als wüßte er vielleicht selbst gar nichts von deiner Herkunft."

Dieser Anfang ließ Harry blinzeln und der Gryffindor beschloß abzuwarten, was ihm sein Professor erzählen würde. Dieser jedoch blieb eine ganze Weile still, als würde er überlegen, wie er das Thema am besten zur Sprache bringen sollte. Dann jedoch nickte der alte Mann auf einmal zufrieden und faltete die Hände im Schoß.

Er rückte seinen Sessel etwas zur Seite und gab damit den Blick frei auf das, was hinter ihm in einem reich verzierten Kasten lag. Als Harrys Blick darauf fiel, hörte er sich selbst leise sagen: „Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor." „Ganz recht", antwortete Dumbledore, während er Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Du kennst dieses Schwert, Harry?"  
"Ja", nickte der Schwarzhaarige, der seinen Blick nicht von dem golden glänzenden Schwert lösen konnte. Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein, während er die Waffe betrachtete. Das Verlangen, das Schwert erneut in seinen Händen zu halten, stieg in ihm auf, doch Harry unterdrückte diesen Wunsch und wandte widerwillig den Blick von dem samtbezogen Kasten ab, in dem das Schwert lag.

Dumbledore fragend ansehend, wartete er auf die Erklärung, was das Schwert von Gryffindor mit seiner Herkunft und seinen magischen Kräften zu tun hatte.  
Der alte Mann lächelte weise und sagte dann: „Ruf es zu dir, Harry."  
Schockiert blickte der Schwarzhaarige den Schulleiter daraufhin an und fragte mit erstaunter Stimme: „Wie bitte?" Dumbledores Lächeln wankte nicht und er wiederholte: „Ruf das Schwert zu dir, Harry."

„Aber...aber wie?", wollte Harry sichtlich verwirrt wissen.  
"Konzentrier dich darauf, seine Magie zu erfühlen. Dann wirst du wissen, was du tun mußt, mein Junge", war die ruhige Erwiderung des Professors. Harry blickte ihn noch ein paar Sekunden wortlos an, dann zuckte er innerlich die Schultern und tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Den Blick wieder auf das goldene Schwert richtend, das glänzend auf dem roten Samt des Kastens gebettet lag, konzentrierte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit darauf, etwas von der Magie zu erspüren, welche die Waffe ausströmte.  
Die Präsenzen der anderen Personen im Raum verschwanden in den Hintergrund seiner Wahrnehmung, während er langsam etwas fühlen konnte – fremd und doch auf merkwürdige Weise vertraut. Wie ein alter Freund, den er lange nicht mehr getroffen hatte.

Das Wiedererkennen löste in Harry eine Welle von Magie aus, welche von dem Schwert aufgenommen und dann, gemischt mit der in der Waffe enthaltenen Magie, wieder zu dem Gryffindor zurückgesandt wurde.  
Als die Welle Harry traf, spürte er, wie in ihm etwas ‚Klick' machte, so als sei ein Schalter umgelegt worden. Und auf einmal wußte er, was er tun mußte. Ein Wissen durchflutete ihn, welches sehr alt war und dennoch für ihn vollkommen neu.  
Jedoch ein Wissen, welches eindeutig nur für ihn bestimmt war.

Harry hob die rechte Hand und flüsterte: „Asvandril", woraufhin das Gryffindor-Schwert in goldenem Schein zu leuchten begann. Der junge Mann war so auf das Schwert konzentriert, daß er nicht bemerkte, daß auch er von der goldenen Aura umgeben war, die das Schwert umhüllte. Ihm war ebenso entgangen, daß er zuerst geleuchtet hatte und die rubinbesetzte Klinge nur auf ihn und seine Magie reagierte – auf den Ruf, den Harry sowohl durch seine Magie als auch durch den Namen, den er geflüstert hatte, aussandte.

Sekunden später war die Aura um das Schwert fast blendend hell geworden, als es sich auf einmal in einem Aufblitzen von Energie auflöste und dann ebenso plötzlich aus goldrotem Licht in Harrys Hand wieder Form annahm.

„Asvandril", wiederholte Harry voller Ehrfurcht, während sich seine Hand instinktiv fester um das Schwert schloß. Die dunkelroten Rubine am Heft leuchteten auf, als würden sie auf den Namen reagieren und eine Welle aus goldenem Licht lief an der scharfen Klinge entlang.

Harry spürte tief in sich eine Vertrautheit mit diesem Schwert, welche weit über die Tatsache hinausging, daß er es in seiner Welt schon einmal in den Händen gehabt hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren können, die Gefühle näher zu erforschen, die es auslöste, als er es in seiner Hand hielt.  
Doch er erinnerte sich daran, daß es sich richtig angefühlt hatte, daß er es führte.

Und dieses Gefühl war jetzt wieder da – nur noch sehr viel stärker.  
Dieses Schwert gehörte zu ihm, daran bestand für Harry kein Zweifel.

Doch woher nahm er diese Gewißheit?  
Wie konnte er behaupten, daß das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor ausgerechnet zu ihm gehörte?

Fragend richtete er seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf Professor Dumbledore, welcher ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und nun sehr zufrieden wirkte. Doch die stumme Frage in den Augen des jungen Mannes entging ihm nicht und der Schulleiter sagte: „Du bist ein Gryffindor, Harry."

Stirnrunzelnd erwiderte Harry: „Was hat die Tatsache, daß ich in Gryffindor bin damit zu tun, daß ich das Schwert seines Gründers zu mir rufen kann?"  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten voller Vergnügen, als er antwortete: „Nein, nein. Du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden, mein Junge. Ich sagte nicht IN Gryffindor, sondern du bist EIN Gryffindor."

„Ein...ein Gryffindor...", Harry fuhr auf, als ihm langsam bewußt wurde, was der alte Zauberer mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte. „Soll das etwa heißen, ich wäre... wäre...", der Schwarzhaarige verstummte und sah seinen Professor aus großen, erstaunten Augen an.

„Godric Gryffindor, dessen Schwert du gerade in deinen Händen hältst, ist dein Ururur-„, Dumbledore unterbrach sich und dachte kurz nach, bevor er es mit einem Achselzucken aufgab, die vielen Ur- zu zählen. „Er ist einer deiner Ahnen... und ich möchte hinzufügen – in direkter Linie. Die Blutlinie der Potters geht ohne Unterbrechungen auf ihn zurück, jeweils über den männlichen Erben der Familie. Und die Gründer von Hogwarths wiederum, zu denen Gryffindor zählt, stehen in direkter Nachkommenschaft zu Merlin. Du siehst also, du hast eine illustre Ahnenreihe, Harry."

Harry antwortete zuerst nicht, nachdem Dumbledore geendet hatte und ihn nun forschend und wie es schien, seine Reaktion abwartend, ansah. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und schloß die Augen.  
"Bei den Mächten", flüsterte er vor sich hin, "ist mein Leben denn noch nicht kompliziert genug?"  
Mit einem erneuten tiefen Seufzer richtete der junge Gryffindor seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf seinen Schulleiter, der ihn warm anlächelte. Harry hingegen hob nur eine schmale Augenbraue und sagte dann: " Godric Gryffindor UND Merlin, Sir?"

Ein weises Nicken antwortete ihm und die blauen Augen Dumbledores funkelten in hellem Vergnügen. Die Situation amüsierte ihn anscheinend sehr.  
"Schön, das wenigstens einer von uns seinen Spaß hat", grummelte Harry vor sich hin, entspannte sich jedoch langsam wieder und lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinen Sessel zurück. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten intensiv forschend in das von weißem Haar umrahmte Gesicht des alten Magiers, dem er abgesehen von Sirius stets am meisten vertraut hatte. Und es noch immer tat, denn auch wenn er es nicht mochte, wenn Dumbledore ihm manchmal Informationen vorenthielt, so hatte der weise Zauberer doch stets über ihn gewacht und sein Wohl im Sinn gehabt. Dafür war Harry ihm sehr dankbar.

"Du scheinst die Neuigkeiten sehr gelassen aufzunehmen", ließ sich Lucius von der Seite vernehmen, wo er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und Draco saß und bis jetzt still alles beobachtet hatte.  
Nach diesen Worten sah Harry den blonden Mann einen Augenblick blinzelnd an, bevor ein Lächeln über seine Züge huschte und er meinte: "Das ist der Schock. Meine hysterische Phase kommt bestimmt noch, also erschreckt dann nicht..."  
Die Selbstironie, mit der Harry sich so gelassen bedachte, lockte ein antwortendes Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Sie spürten, daß der Gryffindor eine Weile brauchen würde, um die ihm berichteten Informationen auch wirklich zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Doch es schien ihnen, als würde er sich wiederum rasch an die veränderte Sachlage anpassen – eine Fähigkeit, die für sein Überleben in seiner Welt wohl sehr wichtig gewesen war.

"Ich könnte dir natürlich von deinem Erbe erzählen, Harry", lenkte Dumbledore nun erneut das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema zurück, wodurch er sofort wieder die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden besaß.  
"Doch ich denke, es wird besser für dich sein, es selbst herauszufinden. Dabei wird dir dieses Buch", mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes beförderte der weißhaarige Professor ein dickes Buch, welches fast genauso alt wirkte wie das vor ihm auf dem Tisch, von seinem Platz auf dem Regal neben dem Kasten, in welchem das Schwert Godric Gryffindors gelegen hatte, zu Harry, in dessen rasch ausgestreckten Händen es sanft landete.

"Die Familie derer von Gryffindor" las Harry leise vor, was in goldenen Lettern auf dem mit bordeauxrotem Samt bezogenen Einband stand. Den Kopf hebend und das Buch unwillkürlich näher an sich pressend, als müsse er es beschützen, richtete Harry den Blick seiner tiefgrünen Augen in all ihrer Intensität auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarths.  
"Ihr habt das Große Buch der Gryffindors in eurem Besitz, Sir? Ich habe darüber in "Die Geschichte von Hogwarths" gelesen – darin stand geschrieben, daß die Ahnenbücher der vier Gründer verschollen wären."

"Du hast 'Geschichte von Hogwarths' gelesen, Harry?", ließ sich hier Ron ungläubig vernehmen. Mit großen Augen blickte er seinen Freund an. "Dieses Buch ist so wahnsinnig dick und kompliziert... wie hast du die Geduld aufgebracht, es durchzulesen?"  
Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um Harrys Mund, während gleichzeitig etwas Röte in seine Wangen stieg.  
Er erinnerte sich offenbar an eine Szene aus seiner Vergangenheit, die ihn gleichzeitig amüsierte und verlegen machte.  
"Ich hab' es versprochen", murmelte er dann.  
"Wem?", wollte Draco wissen, der ebenso erstaunt war wie Ron über Harrys Aussage. Kaum jemand schaffte es, die Geschichte der Magierschule jemals ganz durchzulesen, so dick und langweilig war es an manchen Stellen. Daher war es schon eine Leistung, dies zu vollbringen.  
"Hermine", antwortete Harry, woraufhin es nun das braunhaarige Mädchen war, welches erstaunt – und erfreut – wirkte.

"Können wir das Thema wechseln?", meinte der Gryffindor, als er die Blicke sah, welche die anderen drei Jugendlichen tauschten. Diese nickten, machten sich jedoch jeder in Gedanken eine Notiz, Harry später ausführlicher über die Geschichte hinter dieser Sache auszufragen.  
Harry, der ihnen diese Gedanken deutlich ansehen konnte, stöhnte innerlich auf und rollte die Augen, bevor er Professor Dumbledore fragte: "Sir, woher habt Ihr dieses Buch, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Du darfst, mein Junge", schmunzelte sein Schulleiter, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und zu erzählen begann. "Dieses Buch über die Ahnenlinie und Kräfte der Familie Gryffindor kam mit dem Schwert in meinen Besitz. Oder vielmehr, in meine Obhut als Schulleiter von Hogwarths. Es steht geschrieben, daß, wenn der wahre Erbe des Buches kommt, es ihm zu übergeben sei.  
Dies habe ich damals auch getan, als 'unser' Harry seine Herkunft entdeckte. Doch er bat mich, sowohl das Schwert als auch das Buch für ihn aufzubewahren, da sie in meinem Büro von größerem Zauber geschützt seien als in einem anderen Raum, abgesehen von den Räumen Gryffindors. Doch diese haben wir noch nicht ausfindig machen können, auch wenn wir danach gesucht haben."

"Sind die drei Bücher der anderen Gründer ebenfalls in eurem Besitz?", wollte nun Harry neugierig wissen. Ein Mix aus Freude und Trauer huschte über Dumbledores weise Züge, bevor er zugab: „Die Ahnenbücher von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind an einem sicheren Ort innerhalb dieses Schlosses – doch gibt es keinen wirklichen Erben mehr für ihre Geheimnisse. Die Blutlinien derer von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind vor mehreren Jahrhunderten ausgelöscht worden.  
Was das Große Buch der Familie Slytherin angeht, so gilt es als verschollen. Und zwar seit dem Zeitpunkt, als Salazar Slytherin seinerzeit Hogwarths verließ und niemals wieder zurückkehrte. Niemand weiß, was mit seinen Besitztümern geschah – und heute wird es wohl auch niemandem mehr gelingen."

Harry hatte – ebenso wie der Rest der Anwesenden, dem diese Informationen auch neu waren – aufmerksam gelauscht und fühlte ein wenig Enttäuschung wegen der Informationen über die anderen drei Hausgründer – aber auch Freude darüber, daß wenigstens das Buch seiner Familie einen Erben hatte...ihn.

Behutsam wendete er das dicke Buch in seinen Händen und fühlte die Ehrfurcht, die Vergangenheit seiner Blutlinie in seinen Händen zu halten...Personen auf eine Weise kennenzulernen, die er nie getroffen hatte – und welche doch auf ihre Weise zu seiner Existenz beigetragen hatten. Und die ihn dadurch auch prägten, auch wenn Harry noch nicht genau wußte, was sie ihm vererbt hatten.

Als der Schwarzhaarige mit vorsichtigen Fingern über die goldenen Lettern auf dem Buchrücken strich, schien es ihm, als reagiere das samtgebundene Buch – ebenso wie zuvor das Schwert Godric Gryffindors – auf seine Anwesenheit. Eine Welle von Energie ging von ihm aus und erfüllte Harry mit Wärme, was ihn glücklich lächeln ließ.  
Es war ihm, als könne er fast die Stimmen der Menschen hören, welche dieses Buch mit ihrem Leben und Weisheiten gefüllt hatten – als mächtiges Vermächtnis an ihre Nachfahren...an ihn. Er spürte ihre Präsenzen, als würden sie über ihn wachen. Und diese Erkenntnis über seine Ahnenreihe, die so weit zurückreichte, füllte einen Platz in Harrys Seele aus, der bis dahin karg und leer gewesen war.  
Auch wenn er seine leiblichen Eltern nie persönlich kennengelernt hatte und die Dursleys für ihn nicht den Status einer Familie besaßen – so hatte er jetzt doch eine Familie. Ahnen, welche ihm Sicherheit gaben durch die Gewißheit, daß sie durch ihre Handlungen und ihr Vermächtnis seine Existenz begründet hatten.

„Harry?", klang Sirius' Stimme an sein Ohr und machte dem Gryffindor bewußt, daß er wohl eine ganze Weile in seine Gedanken und Erkenntnisse versunken gewesen sein mußte, denn als er aufblickte, sah nicht nur Sirius ihn ein wenig besorgt an.

„Entschuldige", wandte sich Harry an Sirius und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich war wohl etwas weit weg eben, nicht?" Sirius nickte bestätigend, woraufhin Harry etwas beschämt lächelte. Aber das Gefühl von Sicherheit durch das neuerlangte Wissen ließen seine Augen strahlen.

„Ich hab' nur dieses Gefühl genossen, Sirius", erklärte Harry. Als der ältere Mann ihn fragend ansah, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort: „Seit ich von meiner Abstammung weiß und dieses Buch in den Händen habe", an dieser Stelle wies Harry auf das Große Buch der Gryffindors, „ist mir, als wäre ein Teil von mir erwacht, den ich zuvor nicht kannte – von dessen Existenz ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte.  
Es fühlt sich gut an, zu wissen, woher man stammt", flüsterte Harry, seine Augen erneut auf etwas gerichtet, was nur er zu erkennen schien.  
„Ich wußte nicht, wie beruhigend es sein kann, über seine Vorfahren Bescheid zu wissen...kein Wunder, daß die Malfoys in meiner Welt so überaus stolz auf ihre Herkunft sind. Es gibt Sicherheit und für mich ist das besonders wichtig, denn bis zu meinem 11.Lebensjahr wußte ich über meine Herkunft überhaupt nichts. Und auch seitdem habe ich nur nach und nach kleine Details über das Leben meiner Eltern erfahren", Harry richtete nun seine Augen auf Sirius, Severus und Remus, „das, was ihr Drei mir – natürlich von euren verschiedenen Standpunkten aus – über meine Eltern und eure gemeinsame Schulzeit erzählt habt, ist außer den Photos von ihnen alles, was ich über sie weiß. Daher ist es doppelt schön, jetzt die Möglichkeit zu haben, mehr über meine Vorfahren erfahren zu können."

Als Harry endete, herrschte für eine geraume Weile Stille, als der Rest der Gruppe verarbeitete, was der junge Mann hatte ausdrücken wollen. Sie alle spürten die verborgene Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit, die in seinen Worten gelegen hatte, als er von den wenigen Dingen erzählte, die er über seine Eltern wußte.  
Und sie verstanden, wieviel es ihm bedeuten mußte, jetzt mehr Leute zu seiner Familie zählen zu können als seine Eltern – und in gewisser Art und Weise seine Freunde. Er hatte Recht, das Wissen um Vorfahren konnte sehr sicherheitsspendend sein und Halt geben.

„Ich freue mich für dich, mein Junge", erklang schließlich Dumbledores Stimme erneut. „In dem Buch deiner Ahnen wirst du sicher viel Hilfreiches bezüglich der Kräfte entdecken, für welche die Gryffindor bekannt waren – es wird dich auf das vorbereiten, was in nächster Zeit mit dir geschieht. Denn soviel kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen, du bist ein wahrer Erbe ihrer Zauberkraft, Harry.  
Sei stolz darauf und nutze deine Magie in ihrem Sinne, dann wirst du ihr Wohlwollen niemals verlieren. Unsere Ahnen wachen über uns – ihnen Respekt und Achtung dadurch zu erweisen, daß man mit denen von ihnen weitergegebenen Kräften weise umgeht, spricht von Klugheit und Güte. Beide Eigenschaften, die in dir in großem Maße vereint sind, junger Gryffindor, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Harry leise und etwas verlegen, aber dennoch ruhig. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen blickten ernst und fast ein wenig weise, als er Dumbledore zunickte und ihm schweigend versprach, sich seine Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Unbewußt hatte Harry auch wieder nach dem goldenen Schwert gegriffen, welches er zuvor beiseitegelegt hatte, um das Buch seiner Ahnen in Empfang nehmen zu können. Abwesend hielt er es in seiner rechten Hand, in welche es perfekt paßte.  
Es war fast, als wäre die Waffe persönlich für ihn angefertigt worden, so, wie sich das rubinbesetzte Heft in seine Hand schmiegte und in kaum sichtbaren Wellen goldene Energie an der scharfen Klinge entlanglief. Magie perlte von dem Schwert, doch kam sie nicht nur von ihr, sondern auch von Harry. Die Magie des Schwertes hatte Harry als Erbe seines alten Trägers anerkannt, woraufhin zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung geformt wurde, welche den Gryffindor und die glänzende Waffe magisch aneinanderband.

Der Rest der Anwesenden beobachtete Harry, wie er nunmehr nachdenklich vor sich hinsah. Dabei kaute er leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum, was, wie sie aus Erfahrung mit ihrem Harry wußten, ein Indiz dafür war, daß der Gryffindor einem Rätsel auf der Spur war – die Puzzleteile bis jedoch noch nicht vollständig zusammengesetzt hatte.

Und sie hatten Recht, denn Harry spürte, je länger er das goldene Schwert in seiner Hand betrachte, immer mehr, wie etwas in seinem Unterbewußtsein auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte. Ganz so, als wäre etwas geschehen, was ihm bis jetzt entgangen war und das er eigentlich hätte bemerken müssen.

Sinnend blickte Harry vor sich hin und überlegte, was es sein könnte, was seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war – doch unwillkürlich landete sein Blick immer wieder auf dem Gryffindor-Schwert...so, als hätte das etwas zu bedeuten.

Und plötzlich überfielen den Schwarzhaarigen wieder die Erinnerungen an sein 2.Schuljahr, als er es schon einmal hatte führen können – müssen – um Ginnys Leben und das seine zu retten.  
Und dann machte es auf einmal Klick.

„Diese Stimme", flüsterte Harry, smaragdgrüne Augen nachdenklich verengt, während sich sein Körper instinktiv anspannte.

„Welche Stimme meinst du, Harry?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Etwa die, welche du gestern nach unserem Quidditchmatch gehört hast?", warf an dieser Stelle Hermine fragend ein, doch Harry reagierte überhaupt nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, dem Rätsel der Stimme auf die Spur zu kommen, welche ihn schon seit dem gestrigen Abend beschäftigte.

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine tiefgrünen Augen, als ihm aufging, was er übersehen hatte. „Die Stimme sprach in Parsel", sagte der Gryffindor mehr zu sich selbst als zu einem der anderen Anwesenden, die ihn etwas irritiert wegen seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens ansahen, ihn in seinem Gedankengang jedoch nicht zu unterbrechen wagten, da sie Harry ansahen, daß es sich um etwas Wichtiges handelte.

„Wieso ist mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen?", wunderte sich Harry, bevor ihm die Konsequenzen bewußt wurden, die sich aus seiner Erkenntnis ableiten ließen. „Aber das würde ja bedeuten...", flüsterte er entsetzt, während er sichtlich erblaßte, „das würde bedeuten, er ist immer noch am Leben! Er ist noch da unten!"

Harry sprang so urplötzlich aus seinem Sessel auf und lief zur Tür hinaus, das Gryffindor-Schwert fest in seiner rechten Hand, daß seinen Freunden kaum die Zeit blieb, zu reagieren. Sie konnten kaum gedanklich mit ihm Schritt halten, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, um was es sich überhaupt drehte.  
Wie sollten sie aber auch. Dies war eine andere Version von Harrys Welt und dies bedeutete zwangsläufig Veränderungen in deren Geschichte. So auch in deren Vergangenheit.

Draco faßte sich als erster und sprang eilig aus seinem Sessel auf. „Warte doch, Harry!", rief er seinem Freund hinterher, der schon die Wendeltreppe hinabeilte. „Wovon redest du? Wer lebt noch?"

„Der Basilisk!", drang die Antwort zurück und ließ Draco mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Nicht anders erging es dem Rest der Anwesenden, die sich mit großen, erschrockenen Augen ansahen, als ihnen bewußt wurde, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte. Ein Basilisk? Hier im Schloß?

Sirius wandte sich ungläubig an Severus: „Hat er eben wirklich ‚Basilisk' gesagt?"  
Severus nickte stumm, sichtlich geschockt von dem Gehörten.

Doch durch diese Bestätigung seines Gefährten wich auf einmal die Starre aus Sirius' Körper und er sprang in Windeseile auf, Besorgnis klar und deutlich in seinen warmen braunen Augen erkennbar, als er Harry hinterhereilte, Remus dicht hinter ihm. Auch Severus und die Malfoys hatten sich mittlerweile von der Überraschung erholt und folgten den beiden Männern, Ron, Draco und Hermine dicht auf den Fersen.

Weiter vor ihnen konnten sie Harrys leichte Schritte vernehmen, als er, nur auf sein Ziel konzentriert, durch die Gänge von Hogwarths eilte. Seine Kenntnis des Schlosses war durch seine vielen nächtlichen Streifzüge sowie die ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' ausgezeichnet, so daß er keine Umwege nehmen mußte und somit seine ‚Verfolger' auf möglichst direktem Wege dahin führte, wo er hinwollte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", keuchte Ron. „Harry, warte auf uns!", rief der Rotschopf aus, da er sah, wie Harry um die nächste Ecke verschwand und immer mehr an Vorsprung gewann. Nicht einmal Sirius und Severus schienen ihn einholen zu können, so eilig hatte es der Gryffindor.

„Wir treffen uns bei Myrte!", schallte es den Gang hinunter, dem die Gruppe entgegeneilte.  
„Myrte?", wollte Narzissa wissen, die kaum mit ihrem Mann sowie Sirius und Severus durch ihre kürzeren Beine Schritt halten konnte. Die drei Männer waren bemüht, Harry einzuholen, auch wenn dieser eine beachtliche Geschwindigkeit an den Tag legte.

„Meint er etwa die Maulende Myrte?", wunderte sich Hermine, während sie den Flur entlang rannte. „Aber wie kommt Harry dazu, Myrte zu kennen – die lebt doch auf dem Mädchenklo!"

„Keine Ahnung", war Rons leicht atemlose Antwort. „Ist doch jetzt auch egal! Hauptsache, wir wissen, wo er hin will! Mann, seit wann ist Harry so schnell?", keuchte der rothaarige Gryffindor.  
Und richtig, der Schwarzhaarige war schon lange außer Sicht der Gruppe.

„Zeig uns den Weg, Hermine", bat Severus über seine Schulter das braunhaarige Mädchen und verlangsamte seine Schritte etwas, damit die Gryffindor sich an die Spitze der Gruppe setzen konnte – nur sie schien zu wissen, wo Myrte lebte.

Durch Hermines Führung erreichten sie wenig später außer Atem die verlassene Mädchentoilette auf der ersten Etage, wo die ‚Maulende Myrte' wohnte. Die Tür zu dem Toilettenraum öffnend und dabei versuchend, wieder etwas mehr zu Atem zu kommen, trat Hermine als Erste ein und hörte Harry sagen: „Tut mir wirklich leid, Myrte, aber heute habe ich keine Zeit für ein Gespräch. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, ok?"

„Keine Zeit! Nie hat jemand Zeit für Myrte", antwortete der Geist des Mädchens beleidigt und schwebte durch die Tür in ihre Toilette. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte kurz auf wegen des schnell eingeschnappten Mädchens.

Dann wandte er sich dem Waschbecken zu, von welchem er wußte, daß es den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens verbarg. Doch bevor er sich daran machen konnte, einen weiteren Schritt zu machen, legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter und Sirius' Stimme fragte: „Harry, was hast du vor? Warum sind wir hier?"

Sich zu dem älteren Mann umdrehend, musterte ihn Harry forschend, bevor er sagte: „Ihr wißt wirklich nichts von dieser Sache? Selbst der Professor nicht?"

„Nein, Harry", erklang auf einmal Professor Dumbledores Stimme neben ihm und sowohl Harry als auch der Rest der Gruppe zuckte erschrocken etwas zusammen, den weißbärtigen Magier so plötzlich in ihrer Mitte zu haben.  
Wie er das geschafft hatte, blieb ein Rätsel – doch Harry sah seinen Schulleiter auf einmal durchdringend an, bevor eine Erkenntnis in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen aufblitzte. Jetzt wußte er, wie es Dumbledore gelang, immer über alles auf dem Laufenden zu sein und manchmal innerhalb von Augenblicken zu verschwinden und dann wieder ganz wo anders zu sein. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst an die Stirn geschlagen, da ihm das nicht schon eher aufgefallen war.  
Natürlich galt für den Schulleiter von Hogwarths die Regel nicht, daß er innerhalb der Schloßmauern nicht apparieren konnte! Da Dumbledore mit den Schutzbannen und Zaubern, welche auf dem Schloß lagen, in Verbindung stand und diese aufrechterhielt, konnte er diese Regel natürlich umgehen!

Ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den weisen blauen Augen zeigte Harry, daß seine Erkenntnis nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, doch Dumbledore bat ihn wortlos um Stillschweigen. Harry nickte ihm daraufhin kaum merklich zu, ein eigenes Lächeln unterdrückend.

Nunmehr wandte sich Dumbledore an den jungen Mann und wiederholte: „Nein, Harry, ich wußte nichts von einem Basilisken innerhalb des Schlosses. Bist du dir sicher, daß er existiert?"

„Reicht Ihnen die Aussage, daß ich ihn in meiner Welt töten mußte, als Beweis?", entgegnete Harry knapp. Ihm war wirklich nicht angenehm, an diese Ereignisse erinnert zu werden, doch er wollte nicht, daß ein Basilisk in dieser Welt vielleicht eines Tages doch noch Schaden anrichtete – so wie in seiner Realität.

„Du hast einen Basilisken getötet?", entfuhr es Draco voller Erstaunen.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Es ging nicht anders", erwiderte er ein wenig schroff. „Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre er weiter auf Jagd gegangen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Außerdem mußte ich Ginny helfen...sie wäre sonst gestorben." Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich zornig und auch ein wenig schuldbewußt bei dieser Aussage.

Rons Augen hingegen wurden groß. „Ginny? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Später, Ron", wich Harry einer langwierigen Erklärung aus, denn jetzt hatte er wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun. Nämlich, sich erneut einem Basilisken zu stellen.

„Freude...wo ich doch nie wieder dort runter wollte", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er, das Schwert in seiner Hand fester packend, näher an das Waschbecken trat, das die Schlange als Verzierung besaß, welche ihm wiederum den Zugang zu der verborgenen Kammer erlauben würde.

Bevor er jedoch begann, drehte er sich noch einmal herum und warnte: „Ich weiß, daß es manchen von euch sicher unangenehm sein wird, Parsel zu hören – also wappnet euch...es geht nicht anders, der Eingang öffnet sich nur für jemanden, der ein Parselmund ist."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte Harry dem Rest der Gruppe wieder den Rücken zu, straffte sich und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, um sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Dann konzentrierte er sich völlig auf die kleine Schlange und zischte: {Öffne dich.}

Die Augen der Schlange glühten grün auf und dann begann sich die kleine Skulptur plötzlich zu bewegen. Sie drehte sich um 45 Grad und ein Knirschen war zu vernehmen, als ein Teil des Waschbeckens langsam herumschwang und den Harry bekannten finsteren Gang abwärts enthüllte.

„Du willst da runter?", erklang Hermines ängstliche Stimme.  
Harry antworte, ohne sich umzusehen: „Das ist keine Frage des Wollens, 'Mine. Wenn dort unten tatsächlich der Basilisk ist, der in meiner Welt existierte, dann muß ich dorthin. Er hat gestern nach mir gerufen und mich um Hilfe gebeten – warum, ist mir ehrlich gesagt, unbegreiflich – aber ich muß klären, ob er eine Gefahr für das Schloß und seine Bewohner ist. In meiner Welt war er sehr gefährlich..."

„Du wirst nicht allein dort hinuntergehen, wenn dort ein Basilisk ist, Harry", ließ sich jetzt Sirius voller Entschlossenheit vernehmen, der gleich darauf an der Seite des Schwarzhaarigen erschien. Auch Severus und Remus waren Sekundenbruchteile später neben ihm, gefolgt vom Rest der Anwesenden.

„Ok, aber bleibt bitte zurück", erwiderte Harry, der am Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Freunde erkannte, daß er sie nicht würde zurückhalten können. Sie ernst ansehend, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „Der Gang wird zu einer Rutsche, die steil abwärts führt, also erschreckt nicht – es ist ein bißchen wie Achterbahnfahren.  
Wen ihr unten ankommt, bleibt dort am Anfang des Ganges – ich werde mich um den Basilisken kümmern, verstanden?"  
Das letzte Wort war ein eindringlicher Befehl, woraufhin Severus zu protestieren begann. „Harry, du kannst doch nicht wirklich allein gegen einen Basilisken..."

„Sev", erwiderte Harry, nicht bemerkend, daß er den Namen des älteren Mannes zu einem Spitznamen abkürzte, der seine wachsende Zuneigung zu dem Slytherin ausdrückte, „im Gegensatz zu euch bin ich schon einmal dort unten gewesen und habe daher einen Vorteil. Ich habe das Schwert von Gryffindor, welches mir in meiner Welt wertvolle Dienste geleistet hat, den Basilisken zu töten. Und ich spreche als einziger von uns allen Parsel – denkst du also nicht, ich habe die größten Chancen, etwas zu erreichen?"

„Logisch ausmanövriert", lächelte Draco zu seinem Paten auf, obwohl auch in seinen silberblauen Augen unübersehbar große Sorge um Harry geschrieben stand. „Da zeigt sich mal wieder der..."

„Wag es ja nicht, mich als Slytherin zu bezeichnen!", unterbrach Harry Draco mit blitzenden Augen. Die Erinnerungen an sein 2.Schuljahr waren noch zu schmerzhaft, um dies selbst als Scherz zu verkraften. Hier mochte es nicht so schlimm sein, im Haus von Salazar Slytherin zu sein, doch Harrys Erfahrungen in Bezug auf dieses Thema waren alles andere als erfreulich.

Überrascht von der unerwarteten, heftigen Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen blinzelte ihn Draco für ein paar Momente wortlos an, bevor er sich wieder fing und sagte: „Was ich sagen wollte, war, daß du mit deiner Logik Severus schon oft schachmatt gesetzt hast, Harry – nichts anderes wollte ich damit andeuten." Den jungen Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar forschend ansehend, fügte er hinzu: „Warum hast du eben so heftig..."

„Bitte, können wir das ein anderes Mal klären?", seufzte Harry auf und schloß kurz die Augen, um sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden.  
Alles, was mit ihm und Slytherin zusammenhing, war ein Thema, welches ihn noch immer zu heftigen Reaktionen veranlaßte, stellte er fest. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte diese Phase überwunden...doch anscheinend beeinträchtigten ihn die Verdächtigungen aus seinem 2.Schuljahr, wo fast jeder seiner Mitschüler geglaubt hatte, er wäre der Erbe Slytherins, doch noch mehr als er geglaubt hatte.

Draco musterte ihn besorgt, dann nickte er zustimmend. Dies veranlaßte Harry zu einem dankbaren kleinen Lächeln, bevor er an Draco und Severus vorbeitrat und sich bereitmachte, die Röhre zu betreten.

In diesem Moment erklang jedoch wunderschöner Gesang und Fawkes erschien. Der rotgoldene Phönix trillerte einen fragenden Ton und schwebte auf die Gruppe zu, die ihm verwundert entgegensah. Doch anstatt auf Dumbledore zuzufliegen, ließ sich Fawkes wenig später auf Harrys Schulter nieder, der instinktiv die Hand hob und das weiche Federkleid des Feuervogels zu streicheln begann.

„Willst du mich ein weiteres Mal in die Gefahr begleiten?", fragte Harry den Phönix, der den Kopf daraufhin schieflegte und leise trillerte. Wieder war es für den Gryffindor, als könne er Worte aus den filigranen Tönen heraushören, welche Fawkes zu einer Melodie zusammenwob. Doch der Gedanke verschwand, als der Feuervogel ihn behutsam anstupste, als wolle er ihn animieren, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Harry leistete keinen Widerstand und trat nun endgültig an das dunkle Loch unter dem Waschbecken heran und trat in den kurzen Gang, welcher wenig später abrupt in die steil abfallende Röhre mündete, die schließlich in dem Raum endete, welche Harry als die ‚Kammer des Schreckens' kennengelernt hatte.

Beherzt brachte Harry die rasante Fahrt hinter sich und hielt dabei das Schwert seines Ahnen fest in der Hand, um sich bei einem eventuellen Angriff am Ende der Röhre verteidigen zu können. Doch als er unten ankam, herrschte dort Stille und Fawkes, der während seiner Rutschpartie seine Schulter verlassen hatte, landete erneut bei ihm und trillerte ermutigend.

Den Phönix mit der linken Hand sanft über das Gefieder fahrend, ließ Harry wachsam seinen Blick durch das Halbdunkel schweifen, als er hinter sich zuerst Sirius und dann Severus am Ende der Röhre ankommen hörte. Ihnen den Rücken zuwendend, sagte er: „Bleibt bitte wirklich zurück...ich weiß nicht, was geschieht, wenn der Basilisk euch als Bedrohung ansieht. Das würde euch in unnötige Gefahr bringen."

Eine, wenn auch unwillige, Zustimmung von den beiden Männern hörend, schritt Harry vorsichtig weiter in den Gang hinein, der schließlich in der Kammer mündete, die ihm so schmerzhaft vertraut vorkam. Für einen Moment überlagerte sich das, was er in Wirklichkeit sah, mit dem, was seine Erinnerung ihm zeigte. Doch Harry schüttelte sich aus der Vergangenheit und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Aufgabe. Doch als die Stimme erklang, erschrak er trotzdem.

{Du bist gekommen, Erbe Slytherins.}

Tja, dies war dann auch schon der zweite Teil des Kapis und ich bin dieses Mal sogar ein wenig fies, indem ich euch jetzt etwas warten lassen, bis ich eine Erklärung zu dem letzten Satz liefere. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin schon am fleißigen Weiterschreiben!  
Ich weiß übrigens, daß ‚Harry als Erbe Gryffindors' keine neue Idee ist, doch nehmt es einfach so hin. Was in diesem Kapitel als Ursprung für Harrys magische Kräfte angegeben wurde, ist noch lange nicht die ganze Wahrheit – da kommt noch eine ganze Menge mehr hinterdrein. Doch ich fand einfach, das mußte sein – das Schwert Gryffindors gehört für mich einfach zu Harry. Er ist, wie Dumbledore im Film ganz richtig sagte „ein wahrer Gryffindor". Doch nicht nur das...

**Yanis Tamiem:** Freut mich zu hören, daß meine Erste Hilfe noch rechtzeitig eintraf. Dieses Kapi kam ja nun auch recht rasch, doch ich befürchte, für das nächste braue ich noch etwas Zeit...ich beeile mich jedoch.

**Shenendoah:** (Schokolade reicht) Danach und nach meiner Geschichte darfst du gern süchtig werden, das hat nämlich keine Nebenwirkungen (hoffe ich jedenfalls). Aufhören? NIEMALS! Jedenfalls nicht vor dem Ende von „Angel of Light IV" – und das dauert eine laaaaaaaaaaaaaaange Weile, bei den vielen Dingen, die da noch alles in meinem verrückten Gehirn herumtoben und geschrieben werden wollen... (smile)  
Schön, daß du meine Mail bekommen hast...hab ja lange genug gebraucht, um zu antworten. Hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, daß ich sehnsüchtig auf das erste Kapitel deiner Story warte, bin doch so neugierig wie es weitergeht (bittend schau) Kannst mir gern alles ungebetat schicken, macht mir echt nichts. Wenn du magst, kann ich deine Story auch auf Rechtschreibfehler Korrekturlesen, war immer ganz gut in Deutsch (smile).  
Zu Harrys Emotionen komme ich im übernächsten Kapitel ganz konkret, ich muß erst einmal den ‚heutigen' Tag zuende bringen, der noch genug Überraschendes mit sich bringt – erst, wenn Harry das alles aufgeladen bekommen hat, darf er gründlichst über alles nachdenken und völlig konfus sein (smile) Dazu brauch ich dann meine sarkastische Ader, das macht bestimmt Spaß zu schreiben... (lol)  
Hey, ich würde auch gern nur an meinen Fanfics weiterschreiben, doch leider muß ich auch arbeiten, daher also...was will man machen, man lebt schließlich nicht von Luft allein! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich dazu überwinden könntest, auch meine anderen Stories zu lesen, auch wenn du zur Zeit kein Fan bist! Ich liebe deine Reviews und es ist immer schön, eins zu bekommen!  
Es sind alle in Hogwarths, weil ja das Schuljahr gerade zuende ging (du erinnerst dich, daß Harry meinte, sein ‚Unfall' sei bei der Abschlußprüfung in VgddK passiert?), als meine Story begann. Und richtig, Severus ist Professor und daher wohnt ‚Harry' auch in den Ferien in Hogwarths bzw. in der Manor, die Sev und Sirius bewohnen (welchen Namen diese trägt, verrate ich noch nicht). Die Malfoys kamen, um die Jungs mit in die Ferien zu nehmen, doch aus verständlichen Gründen bleiben alle jetzt erst einmal im Schloß. Was Dracos Eltern und Sirius sowie Remus beruflich machen, wird aus den folgenden Kapiteln ebenfalls klar.  
(dir neue Tasse Kaffee reicht) Du liest die Fics also auch immer auf Arbeit, wenn du abens keine Zeit mehr hast, eh? Willkommen im Club! Ich bin so froh, daß ich ein eigenes Büro habe, sonst würden meine Kolleginnen bestimmt seltsam schauen, wenn ich wie blöd vor mich hingrinse bei den tollen Kommis für Aol...  
Remus kriegt auch noch 'ne größere Rolle. Konnte meinen Lieblingswerwolf doch nicht aus dieser Story fernhalten...der Gute ist doch schließlich in Harrys Welt jetzt seine einzige ‚Vaterfigur'. Und in dieser Welt hat er auch eine enge Beziehung zu ‚Harry' und ist durch seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten noch von großer Bedeutung...  
Harry „Zwilling" war ein Geistesblitz, nachdem so viele nach ihm gefragt hatten, wuchs sich seine Rolle auch immer mehr aus. Er kommt in späteren Kapitel ebenfalls wieder. Jetzt wollte ich jedoch erst einmal kurz klarmachen, was für einen Effekt eine liebevolle Umgebung auf Harrys Charakter und Wesenszüge haben kann – das Ergebnis hast du ja gesehen. ‚Harry' zeigt sich viel lebensfroher, offener als Harry.  
Außerdem zeigt er Harry, was Liebe zu anderen Menschen bedeuten kann... die zu Draco und Severus im Besonderen. Er zeigt Harry damit einen anderen Weg, als den, den er bis dahin beschritten hatte. Die Beziehung Harrys zu Draco wird zu einem wichtigen Teil der weiteren Kapitel, also ‚Wait and see!'  
Lehrstunden in Humor? (lacht) Ich wußte gar nicht, daß mein Humor/Sarkasmus so gut rüberkommt, das passiert manchmal einfach so im Schreiben. Da überkommt mich dann so ein kleines Teufelchen und ich schreibe einfach drauflos – hinterher frage ich mich dann, wie da dieser trockene Humor reinkam... (grübel)  
Ich hoffe, deine Chefin hat nicht bemerkt, daß du nicht wirklich das getan hast, was du tun solltest! Viel Spaß auch weiterhin beim gelegentlichen ‚Fanfic-Lesen-auf-Arbeit!' (smile) Laß dich nicht erwischen!  
(knuddeltdichzubodenundwartetaufdasvondirversprocheneerstekapiteldeinerstory)  
Das war jetzt eine lange Antwort, ich glaube, nächstes Mal schreibe ich dir lieber wieder eine Mail, sonst werden meine Kapitel ganz schön lang, nur nicht wegen des eigentlichen neuen Kapis...

**kathleen potter:** (sicherneutvonbergvonlobbefreithatunddiesessorgfältigzusammengekehrthat)  
Schön, daß dir mein Harry-Zwilling gefiel! (grins) Ist doch echt ein Lieber, oder?  
Wäre klasse, wenn du bei mir weiterhin für Erleuchtungen sorgst – jederzeit, ok? Kannst mir gerne eine Mail schreiben, ist herzlich willkommen unter: romanticdragonangelyahoo.de. Ich liebe es, lange oder viele Kommis zu bekommen, kannst mir also jederzeit gern deine Meinung schreiben und für neue Geistesblitze sorgen! Ein weiteres Quidditchmatch...ich kann es versuchen, doch wenn ja, dauert das noch eine Weile. Es muß ja auch in den Plot passen und da habe ich in nächster Zeit erst einmal ausgesorgt. Doch ich schreibe es mir auf und wenn es irgendwo paßt, dann kriegst du dein Match!

**Kissymouse:** Wer für Harry bestimmt ist, verrate ich noch nicht, doch sei dir sicher, er bekommt einen Schatz! Kann den armen Jungen ja schließlich nicht alleine lassen!  
Man, so viele Fragen! (yeah) Über seine Kräfte erfährt Harry in den folgenden Kapiteln genaueres, und zwar von Quellen, die er dafür sicher nicht in Erwägung gezogen hat... Was in seiner Welt los ist, erfahrt ihr erst am Ende von „AoL1" und in „AoL2", also Geduld. Personenmäßig habe ich jetzt erstmal das Limit erreicht, vielleicht kommt noch der/die eine oder andere dazu, mal sehen... Auch zu deinen anderen Fragen muß ich dich um Geduld bitten, denn wenn ich dir dazu antworte, verrate ich den ganzen Plot und dann wäre ja die Spannung raus, nich?

**Deedochan:** Ist die Muse wieder in Action bei dir? Meine ist noch immer voll in Fahrt, nur habe ich in der nächsten Zeit wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Zeit, ihren Einflüsterungen zu lauschen...ich gebe mir jedoch Mühe, bald das nächste Kapi hochzuladen.  
Daß Draco und Harry in dieser Welt nicht wirklich ernsthaft etwas miteinander anfangen können, ist ja auch nicht der eigentliche Sinn des ersten Teils meiner Tetralogie. Doch Dracos liebevolles Verhalten Harry gegenüber hat schon seine Bedeutung...und seine Folgen. Aber Harrys große Liebe ist jemand anders...  
Harry bleibt noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Realität, nämlich bis zum Ende von „AoL1". Und was seine Welt betrifft, hab Geduld...

**Blue2706:** (Harryund'Harry'vondeinerKnuddelattackeloseist) Tut mir leid, die Beiden brauch ich noch für die nächsten Kapis... Weißt du eigentlich, daß du mir manchmal unheimlich wirst, mit deinen Kommentaren liegst du oft so nah an meinen Gedanken, daß ist wie Telepathie...  
Die Szene mit Remus hatte eine wahnsinnige Wirkung, da hab' ich erst einmal ganz überrascht geschaut, daß dies in mehreren Kommis erwähnt wurde. War an dem Abend ganz schön emotional drauf, darum hatte das Kapi auch teilweise echt ‚Taschentuch-raushol-Faktor'. Aber das diese Emotionalität so stark rüberkam, wow!  
Wegen deiner Vermutung sag ich nur: Hast du in meinem Gehirn rumgestöbert oder was? Wie gesagt, echt gruselig, deine Einsichten. (verwundertkopfschüttelt)

DANKE, DANKE und nochmals DANKE für all die wundervollen Kommis! Weiter so! Ihr seid echt inspirierend!  
CU & bis zum nächsten Kapi,

Dragon's Angel


	9. Azhura

**Part VI: Azhura  
**

Dieses Pitelchen widme ich Tolotos, da ich durch dessen Kommi überhaupt erst auf die Idee kam, den Basilisken in meine Story einzubauen. Inzwischen nimmt die Gute einen ziemlich umfangreichen Platz in meiner Geschichte ein und bedenkt Harry mit viel Neuem, was er verkraften muß...Also danke nochmals, Tolotos!

Harry hatte sich bei den ihn begrüßenden Worten sichtlich versteift und hielt das goldene Schwert Gryffindors abwehrbereit vor sich, während er sich schrittweise weiter in den halbdunklen Raum vortastete, alle Sinne auf's Äußerste angespannt.  
  
{Es ist unklug, mich gleich am Anfang zu verärgern}, sprach er in Parsel in den scheinbar leeren Raum hinein, smaragdgrüne Augen zornig verengt. Er merkte nicht, wie spürbar sein Zorn war – für seine Freunde und Familie war es förmlich, als könnten sie ihn in Wellen von seinem schlanken Körper ausgehen sehen. Daran erkannten sie, daß das, was für sie wie das normale Zischen einer Schlange geklungen hatte, für Harry eine tiefere Bedeutung gehabt haben mußte.  
Instinktiv wollte Sirius an seine Seite eilen, doch Severus hielt ihn zurück.

Der Slytherin hatte etwas im Halbdunkel der Schatten bemerkt und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Bevor er jedoch Harry auf seine Entdeckung hinweisen konnte, sah er, wie der Gryffindor sich genau in die Richtung bewegte, in der Severus kurz zuvor die vage Bewegung gesehen hatte. Harry hatte es also ebenfalls bemerkt.  
  
{Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mich auf dich aufmerksam gemacht?}, wollte Harry angespannt wissen, während seine Augen die Schatten zu durchdringen suchten und er sich immer wieder vergewisserte, daß sein Rücken durch die Wände der Bogengänge geschützt war, durch die er schritt.  
Er hatte nicht vor, ausgerechnet einen Basilisken in seinen Rücken zu lassen.  
  
{Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Erbe meines Meisters}, erwiderte eine Stimme aus den Schatten heraus. Ein riesiger Körper glitt langsam und lautlos durch das Dunkel, woraufhin Harry instinktiv sein Schwert fester packte. Dies alles hier weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm und er wollte so rasch wie möglich wieder aus dem Gewölbe heraus.  
  
{Hilfe? Hilfe wobei? Warum glaubst du, ich würde dir helfen wollen? Und bring mich nicht noch einmal in Verbindung mit Slytherin!}, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, erneut seinen Standort wechselnd. Es war nicht gut, zu lange an einer Stelle zu bleiben, da verlor man rasch einen taktischen Vorteil. Und vielleicht gelang es ihm, den Basilisken auszumanövrieren.  
  
Doch zuerst wollte er etwas gegen die Dunkelheit tun, die ihm auf die Nerven ging. Außerdem gab er sich selbst gegenüber zu, daß das Dunkel ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Daher zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: "Lumos!"  
Ein helles Licht erschien und mit einem instinktiven Wissen, welches urplötzlich in Harry erwachte, legte er seinen Zauberstab entlang der Klinge des Gryffindor-Schwertes. Sich konzentrierend, sagte er leise: "Macht des Lichtes, erhelle die Schatten und erleuchte meinen Weg! Führe mich aus dem Dunkel."  
  
Unmittelbar darauf begann an der Klinge, wie schon zuvor, golden glänzende Energie entlangzulaufen, welche, als sie sich mit dem Licht an der Spitze des Zauberstabes verband, sich zu weiß-gold leuchtenden Sphären aus Licht formte. Diese Sphären lösten sich von dem Schwert und schwebten zur Decke empor, von wo aus sie das gesamte Gewölbe in warmes helles Licht tauchten.  
  
{Beeindruckend}, bemerkte die Stimme und Harry fuhr herum.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich von dem von ihm erzeugten Lichtzauber ablenken lassen, doch nun ließ er erneut aufmerksam seinen Blick in die Richtung schweifen, aus der er die Stimme hatte erklingen hören. Und schon hatte er den Basilisken auch im Schatten neben einer Säule entdeckt.  
  
Der riesige, meterlange Körper der Schlange war zusammengerollt und wirkte auf Harry in keinster Weise angespannt oder zum Angriff bereit. Dennoch blieb er äußerst wachsam, denn er wollte sich nicht noch einmal so überraschen lassen wie bei seinem letzten Zusammenstoß mit einem Basilisken.  
  
{Du bist wahrlich der Erbe}, sprach die Schlange weiter. {Ich bin erfreut, dich kennenzulernen.}  
Diese wahrhaft unerwartete Form der Begrüßung ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln, verwirrt über das Motiv hinter dem Verhalten der Schlange. Doch er entschied, abzuwarten, was weiter geschehen würde. Darauf würde er seine Reaktionen aufbauen. Dennoch wollte er gewisse Dinge von Anfang an klarstellen...so zum Beispiel seine Seite in dieser Angelegenheit und die Partei, welche er vertrat.  
  
{Hast du inzwischen das Schwert in meiner Hand gesehen?}, fragte er. {Das sollte dir deinen Irrtum deutlich machen – wenn ich schon ein Erbe bin, dann der Godric Gryffindors.}  
  
{Das eine schließt das andere nicht unbedingt aus.}  
  
Diese kryptische Antwort ließ Harry nun wirklich verwirrt zurück. Für ein paar Sekunden stand er einfach da und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich förmlich, während er zu verstehen suchte, was die Worte zu bedeuten hatten.  
  
Bevor er jedoch zu einem Entschluß kommen konnte, schwebte Fawkes – der in der Zwischenzeit zu Dumbledore zurückgekehrt war, auf einmal durch das nunmehr hell erleuchtete Gewölbe auf ihn zu und ließ sich dann ein weiteres Mal wie selbstverständlich auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen nieder.  
  
{Fawkes, bist du das?}, meldete sich die Stimme des Basilisken erneut zu Wort und der Körper der Schlange richtete sich ein wenig auf. Unwillkürlich ging Harry in eine Verteidigungsposition und stählte sich für einen eventuellen Angriff. Währenddessen wirbelten jedoch Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, die er enträtseln wollte...und doch nicht konnte.  
Woher kannte dieser Basilisk Fawkes?  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Harry, wie der rotgoldene Phönix ihm beruhigend mit dem Schnabel an der Wange entlangstrich und leise trillerte. Dann hob der Feuervogel ab und schwebte langsam auf die Stelle zu, wo der Basilisk im Halbschatten einer Säule verharrte. Er begann ein Lied zu singen, welches Harry zuvor noch niemals von ihm gehört hatte – doch es war wunderschön.  
Wie ein Begrüßungslied.

{Fawkes...es ist lange her, mein Freund}, ließ sich der Basilisk nach einer Weile vernehmen.  
Es klang fast ein wenig melancholisch und mit einem Hauch von Nostalgie versetzt, als die riesige Schlange damit den rotgoldenen Phönix zur Beendigung seines Liedes veranlaßte, welchem sie zuerst – zu Harrys Verwunderung – mit sichtlichem Behagen gelauscht hatte.  
Dabei hatte der Gryffindor immer angenommen, Schlangen und Phönixe würden für Gegensätzlichkeit stehen und daher einander feindlich gesonnen sein. Schließlich hatte Fawkes auch in seiner Welt den Basilisken ohne zu zögern angegriffen, um Harrys Leben zu beschützen. Doch hier schien das wiederum einmal anders zu sein – die Reaktionen der beiden magischen Geschöpfe aufeinander war definitiv freundlich.  
  
Harrys Annahme bestätigte sich endgültig in dem Moment, in dem der Basilisk etwas mehr aus dem Schatten hervor auf den vor ihm schwebenden Phönix zuglitt und dieser daraufhin ungeniert auf dem mächtigen Schädel der riesigen Schlange Platz nahm, um seinen Schnabel kurz darauf in einer Geste der Begrüßung über die dunkel glänzenden Schuppen zu reiben.  
  
"Ich glaub' ich seh' nicht richtig", murmelte Harry blinzelnd, als er das ungewohnte Bild eines Basilisken und eines Phönix in friedlicher Eintracht vor sich beobachtete. Von der Stelle, an der er Sirius und den Rest seiner Freunde wußte, hörte Harry ebenfalls gedämpfte Ausrufe des Erstaunens, bevor heftiges Geflüster unter der Gruppe einsetzte.  
  
{Ich störe ja nur ungern}, ließ er sich eine Weile später vernehmen, als Fawkes und der Basilisk weiterhin ihr Zusammensein zu genießen schienen. {Doch ich würde jetzt gern wissen, warum du mich um Hilfe gebeten hast...das hatte doch sicher seine Gründe.}  
  
Harrys Worte waren jetzt ruhiger und er selbst auch nicht mehr so angespannt, denn Fawkes Reaktion auf den Basilisken beruhigte ihn. In seinem dritten Schuljahr hatte der Gryffindor viel über Phönixe gelernt und er erinnerte sich daran, daß ihm Professor Dumbledore erzählt hatte, daß diese magischen Vögel nur solche Wesen an sich heranließen, die von aufrichtiger, warmherziger Natur waren. Wohnte Geschöpfen Böses inne, würde ein Phönix ihre Gesellschaft meiden.  
Wandte man dieses Wissen auf die derzeitige Situation an, mußte man annehmen, daß der Basilisk keine bösen Absichten hegte, denn sonst würde Fawkes sicher nicht immer noch auf seinem Schädel sitzen und leise trillern.  
  
Instinktiv vertraute Harry dem rotgoldenen Feuervogel, auch wenn er noch immer mißtrauisch war. Doch er wollte dem Basilisken die Chance lassen, sich zu erklären, ohne ihn von vornherein zu verdammen. Auch wenn dies schwer war bei den schlechten Erfahrungen, die Harry in seiner Welt mit dem Gegenstück der Schlange gemacht hatte.

{Ich bitte um Verzeihung für mein schlechtes Benehmen}, erwiderte der Basilisk, indem er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. {Ich bin nur sehr froh, meinen alten Freund wiederzusehen. Es war mir nicht bewußt, daß Fawkes im Laufe der Jahrhunderte seit dem Tag unseres letzten Zusammentreffens ebenfalls hierher zurückgekehrt ist. Daher war ich sehr überrascht – und erfreut.  
Doch du hast recht, junger Erbe, daß es an der Zeit ist, mich dir zu erklären.}  
  
{Würdest du dann damit anfangen, mich nicht immer wieder als 'Erbe' zu bezeichnen?}, verlangte Harry. {Dieses Wort weckt unangenehme Erinnerungen bei mir. Nenn' mich Harry. Das ist mein Name, also kannst du ihn auch ruhig benutzen, wenn wir hier schon ein Plauderstündchen abhalten.}  
  
_'Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich hier eine Unterhaltung mit einem Basilisken führe, als wäre das ganz normal'_, fuhr es dem Gryffindor durch den Sinn. Am liebsten hätte er ganz tief aufgeseufzt über die überraschenden Wendungen, die sein Leben derzeit mal wieder erfuhr.  
Erst kam heraus, daß Remus ein Emphat war, dann unternahm er eine Dimensionsreise, um sein hiesiges Ich zu treffen, man erzählte ihm, er sei der Erbe eines der vier Gründer Hogwarths – und nicht zu vergessen Merlins - ... und nun unterhielt er sich mit der Schlange, die in seiner Welt alles daran gesetzt hatte, ihn zu töten. Und das alles an einem Tag.  
  
Nun seufzte Harry doch auf. Langsam wurde das alles zu viel für ihn, erkannte er.  
Während der letzten zwei Tage war so viel auf ihn eingestürmt, was er noch gar nicht richtig verarbeitet hatte – und die Überraschungen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Was er jetzt wirklich brauchte, waren Antworten und dann viel Zeit für sich allein, um darüber nachzudenken und mit den neuen Entwicklungen fertig zu werden.  
Um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen, denn Harry spürte, dies war dringend nötig nach den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres. Nach Sirius' Tod hatte er sich jegliche gefühlsmäßige Reaktion verboten und statt dessen mentale Schutzwälle um sich herum aufgebaut, um mit dem erneuten Verlust fertigzuwerden.  
  
Doch da er sich mit all dem, was schließlich zum Verlust seines Paten geführt hatte, nicht auseinander gesetzt hatte, war sein inneres Gleichgewicht zur Zeit nicht sehr stabil. Fakt war, daß er sich wunderte, daß die Ereignisse, die ihn hierher in diese Welt gebracht hatten, ihn nicht überschnappen ließen – er verkraftete sie sogar ganz gut.  
Doch es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, alles noch einmal in Ruhe zu durchdenken und ins rechte Licht zu rücken, denn Harry wußte genau, er brauchte sein innere Balance, um mit dem, was in Zukunft auf ihn zukommen würde, fertigzuwerden.  
Er brauchte es, um sein Schicksal zu meistern.  
  
{...ry...arry...HARRY!}, drang die Stimme des Basilisken auf einmal wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr. Seltsamerweise klang sie eindeutig besorgt und als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte, ragte dicht über ihm ein großer Schatten auf. Erschreckt sah der junge Mann auf und erblickte die riesige Schlange dicht vor sich, wie sie ihn besorgt zu mustern schien.  
So weit man das bei einer Schlange sehen konnte.  
  
Als ihm die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Basilisken bewußt wurde, wich Harry erschrocken zurück und rief aus: {Woah, langsam! Willst du, daß ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme oder was?}  
Seine Worte waren eher von Überraschung als von Abwehrbereitschaft angesichts der nahen Präsenz des Basilisken geprägt – rein instinktiv schätzte Harry die Schlange nicht mehr direkt als einen Feind ein. Dennoch wollte er eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden haben, für den Fall, sein Instinkt würde ihn irreführen. Was bei den vielen Überraschungen, die er in dieser Welt schon erlebt hatte, nicht auszuschließen war.  
  
{Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht...Harry. Doch du hast nicht auf meine Worte reagiert und schienst sehr weit weg mit deinen Gedanken, daher wollte ich herausfinden, was mit dir los ist.}, erklärte der Basilisk, welcher nun völlig in den Lichtkreis der von Harry heraufbeschworenen Sphären glitt.  
Dabei wurde das Riesenhafte der Schlange erst richtig deutlich, denn nun konnten Harry – und seine Freunde im Schatten des Ganges – sie genauer betrachten. Der Basilisk war sicher an die zehn Meter lang und hatte einen mächtigen Schädel. Harry vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, da er von deren Zauber wußte und er keine Lust hatte, als Steinstatue zu enden. Vielmehr ließ er seinen Blick über die dunkelgrün glänzenden Schuppen des langen Leibes gleiten, während er instinktiv das Gryffindor-Schwert ein wenig fester packte.  
  
Bei allem Vertrauen zu Fawkes und seinem eigenen Bedürfnis, zweite Chancen zu vergeben, waren die Erinnerungen doch gerade in diesem Moment, wo sich der Basilisk in seiner vollen Größe und damit Gefährlichkeit präsentierte, sehr stark und ließen Harry weiter zurückweichen.  
Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt von seinem Gegenüber und die Schlange verharrte auf der Stelle, wie um keine Bedrohung auszustrahlen. Dann rollte sie sich auf der Stelle zusammen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Windungen ihres mächtigen Leibes, so daß sie sich etwa auf einer Höhe mit Harrys Gesicht befand.  
  
{Es gibt keinen Grund, mich zu fürchten.}, erklärte sie dann. {Es liegt mir fern, dir Schaden zufügen zu wollen, Harry.} Wie um diese Aussage zu untermauern und dem Gryffindor ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, flog Fawkes erneut auf ihn zu und landete auf seiner rechten Schulter, während er ein beruhigendes Lied zu singen begann.  
  
Harry blickte aufmerksam zwischen dem Basilisken und dem Phönix auf seiner Schulter hin und her, während er gleichzeitig Fawkes' wunderschönem Lied lauschte und angestrengt überlegte. Sein Kopf warnte ihn, der Schlange vor ihm zu vertrauen, doch sein Gefühl riet ihm, ihr wenigstens die Chance zu geben, ihr Anliegen vorzutragen.

Schließlich entspannte sich Harry ein klein wenig, womit er seine Bereitschaft vermittelte, dem zuzuhören, was der Basilisk zu sagen hatte. Doch mehr konnte er im Augenblick nicht bieten, denn noch warnten ihn seine Erfahrungen aus dem dritten Schuljahr zu sehr, einer Schlange zu vertrauen – auch wenn diese hier so völlig anders schien als ihr Gegenpart aus Harrys eigener Welt.

{Ich werde dir zuhören}, meinte Harry zu dem Basilisken, während er das Schwert in seiner Hand etwas senkte und ein Stück zurückwich, um sich an eine Felswand des Gewölbes zu lehnen. Somit hatte er die Sicherheit, daß nichts ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen konnte und außerdem gab es ihm Halt für die Geschichte, die kommen würde. {Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen}, fügte er noch hinzu.

{Du bist sehr großzügig, Harry}, kam die dankbare Antwort des Basilisken. {Nicht viele deiner Art haben ein gutes Bild von meiner Gattung – und mir scheint, du hast auch schon Erfahrungen mit meinen Artgenossen gemacht, die nicht angetan waren, dieses Bild bei dir zu verbessern. Daher zeigt es Weisheit über deine Jahre hinaus, mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, mein Anliegen vorzutragen.}

Harry blinzelte. {Schon gut. Und du hast Recht, ich habe keine guten Erinnerungen an mein letztes Zusammentreffen mit d... mit einem deiner Art.} Harry hatte sich im letzten Augenblick davon zurückgehalten, zuzugeben, daß die Erfahrungen seinerseits mit dem Gegenstück des Basilisken in seiner Welt zu tun hatten. Es wäre sehr kompliziert, der Schlange das zu erklären, wozu Harry im Moment auch überhaupt keinen Grund sah.

{Gerade darum ist dein Wille, mich anzuhören, hoch einzuschätzen. Und ich danke dir nochmals. Doch dies zeigt deine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Seelenpartner meines Herrn – du bist wahrlich ein Erbe Godrics. In vielerlei Weise, auch wenn du...}

Der Basilisk stoppte sich, als er die leichte Verwirrung in Harrys Gesicht wahrnahm und bemerkte, daß für den Gryffindor die Zusammenhänge, die seine Worte hatten, nicht klar waren. Doch wie auch, diese Geschichte begann lange vor Harrys Geburt, so lange, daß kaum jemand mehr davon wußte, was wirklich geschehen war.

{Ich sollte wohl am Anfang beginnen, um dich nicht noch mehr zu verwirren}, sagte die Schlange daher mit einem Touch von Humor in den wenigen Worten, was Harry blinzeln ließ, als er dieses Gefühl heraushörte.

Ein Basilisk mit Humor. Wundervoll, der Tag wurde immer seltsamer.

{Das würde ich zu schätzen wissen}, antwortete er ein wenig sarkastisch.

{Ich verstehe. Entschuldige, ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet, doch jetzt, wo es endlich soweit ist, sind da so viele Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muß, daß ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll}, gab der Basilisk zu.

{Doch vielleicht gibt es dir ein besseres Gefühl, wenn ich deine Geste erwidere und dir meinen Namen verrate – ich heiße Azhura. Mein Leben begann an der Seite des Zauberers, dessen Name heute so verächtlich ausgesprochen wird...mein Meister war Salazar Slytherin.}

{Salazar Slytherin?} Harry hob instinktiv sein Schwert wieder empor, als er diesen Namen hörte. Er wußte nicht, ob sein zögerliches Vertrauen durch das Geständnis des Basilisken verletzt worden war, doch fünf Jahre, in denen der Name ‚Slytherin' für ihn stets Unheil und Verachtung bedeutet hatte, ließen sich kaum durch zwei Tage, in denen Angehörige dieses Hauses ihm Liebe und Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht hatten, ausgleichen.

{Bitte, hör mich an.} Harry erstarrte, als er den flehentlichen Tonfall in Azhuras Worten vernahm und blickte unentschlossen auf die Schlange, wobei er jedoch weiterhin direkten Blickkontakt vermied. In ihm kämpfte es schwer, doch als Fawkes auf seiner Schulter ihn wiederum behutsam mit dem Schnabel anstupste, hob Harry den Blick zu dem Phönix. Die grünen Augen des Feuervogels blickten direkt in die seinen und Harry war es, als würde Fawkes ihn wortlos überzeugen wollen, Azhura weiterhin zuzuhören.

_‚Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich das tue... Ich bin wirklich ein Gryffindor, zu leicht zu einer weiteren Chance zu überzeugen. Meine Leichtgläubigkeit hat Sirius den Tod gebracht...und doch – ich spüre, daß hier ein Geheimnis auf mich wartet, welches ich unbedingt erfahren muß...daher muß ich Azhura wohl trotz meiner Zweifel erzählen lassen. Ich hoffe, ich werde diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen.'_

{Ich höre.} Harrys Stimme klang knapp, als er dem Basilisken zunickte, weiterzusprechen.

{Ich werde dir meine Geschichte erzählen, Harry. Und ich hoffe, du wirst dann verstehen, warum ich dich hierher gerufen habe und wozu ich deine Hilfe erbitte}, erwiderte Azhura.  
{Wie gesagt, begann mein Leben an der Seite Salazar Slytherins. Als er mich fand, war ich noch sehr, sehr jung...und im Nachhinein bin ich glücklich, daß ich nicht das Schicksal teilen mußte, was meiner Mutter widerfuhr. Sie starb durch die Hand eines Magiers, der sie wegen der besonderen Eigenschaften von Basilisken jagte.}

Azhura neigte den Kopf und sah Harry an, bevor sie fragte: {Du weißt doch sicher, was ich damit meine, oder? Wir Basilisken liefern – unfreiwillig – oft Zutaten zu Zaubertränken, die sonst nicht zu brauen wären. Unser Blut enthält gewisse magische Konsistenzen und unsere Haut und Zähne haben ebenfalls Wert für die Tränke der Magier.}

{Ich weiß aus dem Unterricht – und den speziellen Erfahrungen, die ich machte}, letzteres fügte Harry leicht schaudernd hinzu, {daß Basilisken ein tödliches Gift produzieren, welches sie über ihre Zähne in ihr Opfer abgeben und dieses damit lähmen. Außerdem wirkt ihr direkter Blick versteinernd und, je älter sie sind, desto mächtiger wird ihre Kraft, sowohl ihr Blick als auch ihr Gift. Dies wiederum bedeutet}, fügte Harry nachdenklich hinzu, {daß, wenn du wirklich schon zur Zeit der Gründer gelebt hast, du über tausend Jahre alt sein mußt – und dementsprechend sehr mächtig. Dein Blick und Gift dürften sofort tödlich sein.}

{Schaust du mich deshalb nicht an?}, war die leicht verwunderte Frage.

Harry schnaubte und meinte: {Sehe ich so aus, als wolle ich als Steinstatue enden? Danke, aber nein danke!}

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, bevor Azhura sich ereiferte: {Ja, lernt ihr jungen Leute denn heutzutage überhaupt nichts Vernünftiges mehr? Es gibt doch Zauber gegen meinen Blick...dieses Wissen war allgemein zugänglich! Zu Salazars Zeiten hätte es das nicht gegeben, so eine Verschwendung...}  
  
Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt, denn ihr mächtiger Kopf hatte sich während ihrer Rede mehrfach heftig auf und abbewegt. Harry hingegen blinzelte verwundert nach diesen erregten Worten. Dann, als ihm das Absurde an der Situation bewußt wurde, begannen seine Mundwinkel zu zucken und kurz darauf füllte sein amüsiertes Lachen das Gewölbe.

Der Basilisk drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry und musterte ihn. {Ich wüßte nicht, was daran so lustig wäre}, zischte sie indigniert.

{Ent...ent...entschuldige}, japste Harry etwas außer Atem nach seiner Lachattacke. {Doch findest du es nicht auch etwas seltsam, daß ausgerechnet du dich darüber aufregst, daß heute die Zauberer nicht mehr wissen, wie sie sich gegen deinen Versteinerungsblick zur Wehr setzen können?}, fragte er dann etwas gefaßter.

{Hmmpf...}, entgegnete Azhura nur, doch Harry meinte erneut einen Hauch von Humor zu entdecken. Sie schien wirklich Humor zu besitzen, was Harry sich auf einmal viel wohler in ihrer Gegenwart fühlen ließ.  
Er wußte nicht warum, aber die Tatsache, daß sie sich darüber aufregte, daß niemand mehr ein Gegenmittel gegen den Versteinerungsblick eines Basilisken kannte, ließ ihn sich weiter entspannen. Ihre ehrliche Verwunderung angesichts dieser Tatsache zeigte Harry, daß Azhura für ihn wirklich keine Gefahr bedeutete.

Noch immer leicht lächelnd, sank Harry an der Wand hinunter, an der er gelehnt hatte und machte es sich auf dem Boden bequem. Das Gryffindor-Schwert legte er über seinen Schoß, während Fawkes auf seinem Knie Platz nahm. Abwesend strich Harry zärtlich über die weichen Federn des Phönix, bevor er sich wieder an Azhura wandte.

{Erzählst du mir, wie man sich gegen die Wirkung deines Blickes schützen kann? Ich würde dir gern in die Augen sehen, doch eine Zukunft als Steinstatue liegt wirklich nicht in meinem Interesse...das siehst du doch sicher ebenso.}

{Es gibt sogar mehrere Möglichkeiten des Schutzes gegen den Versteinerungsblick}, erwiderte Azhura. {Manche davon hat Sir Salazar entdeckt...ebenso wie du hatte er nicht die Absicht, durch meinen Blick versteinert zu werden. Doch für's Erste ist es wohl am einfachsten, wenn ich die Fähigkeit nutze, meinem Blick seine tödliche Kraft zu rauben.  
Du mußt verstehen – Basilisken besitzen ein zweites Augenlid, welches wir über unser Auge legen können, wodurch die Kraft des Versteinerungszaubers aufgehoben wird. Ich kann dies gern tun, Harry...doch es ist für dich eine Frage des Vertrauens, ob du meinen guten Absichten Glauben schenkst und mich wirklich direkt ansiehst.}  
  
Harry blieb still und dachte über diese Worte nach, während er auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute - etwas, was er stets dann tat, wenn er schwerwiegende Probleme wälzte.

_'Vertrauen. Das ist es, was Azhura einfordert. Sie hat Recht, nur ich kann entscheiden, ob ich ihr dieses Gefühl entgegenbringen kann. Doch die große Frage ist – kann ich es? Bei der Vorgeschichte, die ich mit Basilisken – und zwar mit genau diesem Basilisken – habe? Hat mir mein Erlebnis damals nicht gezeigt, daß sie zu gefährlich sind, um ihnen zu vertrauen?  
  
Andererseits ist dies hier nicht meine Welt. Azhura könnte hier völlig anders sein als dort – es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. So ziemlich alle Personen, die mir in meiner Realität in der einen oder anderen Form nicht wohlgesonnen sind oder mich sogar tot sehen wollen, sind hier das genaue Gegenteil.  
Severus zeigt so viel Gefühl mir gegenüber, daß ich mich frage, ob Professor Snape in meiner Welt diese Fähigkeit zu lieben nicht auch besitzt. Sie nur niemandem zeigt... was bei seiner Lebensgeschichte nicht verwunderlich ist.  
Ebenso die Malfoys und vor allem Draco, auch wenn hier noch gewisse Unterschiede bestehen.  
  
Sie alle sind freundlich zu mir und ich beginne, ihnen wirklich zu vertrauen. Und das nach zwei Tagen, während ich ihr anderes Ich in meiner Welt immerhin fünf Jahre als Feinde vor mir hatte.  
Wieso also nicht auch Azhura eine zweite Chance geben? Was weiß ich denn, warum sie mich in meiner Wirklichkeit angegriffen hat? War das dort wirklich ihr eigener Wille, oder war es Voldemort, der es ihr befahl?'  
_Verwirrt durch seine durcheinanderjagenden Gedanken, lehnte Harry den Kopf zurück an die kühle Felswand und schloß kurz die Augen. Er merkte nicht, wieviel Vertrauen er Azhura gegenüber damit schon bewies. Auch wenn er das Schwert Gryffindors besaß, so war doch seine Situation nicht die beste, sollte der Basilisk ihn jetzt angreifen.  
  
_'Warum gerate immer ich in solche Situationen?',_ grummelte Harry innerlich._ ‚Ist es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, einmal eine leichte Entscheidung treffen zu dürfen? Aber wahrscheinlich ist das einfach mein Schicksal...und ich muß es akzeptieren, so wie Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat.Mit großer Macht kommt auch große Verantwortung – und eben schwere Entscheidungen.  
  
Vom logischen Standpunkt aus gesehen, wäre es höchst leichtsinnig, Azhura in die Augen zu schauen. Wer weiß, ob sie die Wahrheit über ihr zweites Augenlid gesagt hat. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor von dieser Fähigkeit gehört und auch der Professor hat damals in meinem zweiten Schuljahr nichts dergleichen bemerkt. Doch wir hatten schließlich auch keine Zeit, ausführlich über Basilisken zu diskutieren, also wird dieses Argument hinfällig.  
  
Andererseits ist da mein Bedürfnis zu vertrauen...es sagt mir, daß es richtig wäre, Azhura Glauben zu schenken, trotz unserer Vorgeschichte. Mein Herz vertraut ihr, auch wenn mein Verstand dagegen protestiert. Sie hat sich mir gegenüber nicht feindselig verhalten – und sie möchte schließlich, daß ich ihr bei etwas helfe. Das wiederum geht schlecht, wenn sie mich in Stein verwandelt...denke ich.  
  
Hmm...ich denke, damit ist es entschieden. Ich hoffe nur, ich bereue diese Entscheidung nicht. Professor Snape hätte seine helle Freude, würde er mich jetzt sehen... zeige ich doch wieder einmal alle Charakterzüge eines Gryffindors...immer voran in die Gefahr. Doch ich bin schließlich ein wirklicher Gryffindor...daher sollte ich meinem Blut wohl vertrauen.'  
_  
Seinen Entschluß getroffen, öffnete Harry seine Augen und fuhr Fawkes über seine rotgoldenen Federn. Der Phönix blickte daraufhin zu ihm auf und zwei tiefgrüne Augenpaare trafen sich. Dann, nach einigen Sekunden, legte Fawkes den Kopf ein wenig schief und trillerte ihm ermutigend zu.  
Harry schien es, als würde ihm der Vogel zu seiner Entscheidung gratulieren.  
Dies stärkte seinen Entschluß.  
  
Tief Atem holend, wandte sich Harry wieder an Azhura, die schweigend gewartet hatte, während er überlegte.  
_'Dies ist auch ein Beweis für ihre Worte. Sie hätte mich angreifen können, während ich mich zu entscheiden versuchte, doch sie hat es nicht getan. Selbst Fawkes hätte mich nicht hundertprozentig beschützen können, wäre Azhura auf mich losgegangen. Ich glaube, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.'_, dachte der Schwarzhaarige, während er sich aufrichtete, jedoch am Boden sitzenblieb.  
  
{Ich habe entschieden, deinen Worten Glauben zu schenken, Azhura}, richtete er seine nächsten Worte an die riesige Schlange, die daraufhin den Kopf hob, den sie während der letzten Minuten abwartend auf ihren zusammengerollten Leib gelegt hatte. {Ich hoffe – für uns beide – das du dieses Vertrauen würdigen wirst}, fügte Harry noch hinzu.  
  
{Ich danke dir}, war die prompte Erwiderung. {Das Erbe Sir Godrics ist stark in dir. Ich werde das Andenken an meinen Meister und seinen Freund nicht schänden, in dem ich einem ihrer Nachfahren Schaden zufüge.}  
  
{Gut.}  
_  
'Na dann, auf geht's!'_, machte sich Harry Mut, bevor er langsam den Blick zu Azhuras Augen hob. Stück für Stück glitten seine tiefgrünen Augen über den schuppigen Körper des Basilisken, bis er schließlich am Kopf anlangte. Dort verharrte Harrys Blick kurze Zeit, bevor er sich überwand und direkt in die Augen der Schlange schaute.  
  
Und...nichts geschah.  
  
Die Sekunden verstrichen und Harry fühlte sich noch immer im Vollbesitz all seiner Sinne. Ein sanftes, erfreutes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, als ihn ein Gefühl von Erleichterung durchfloß, daß sein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt gewesen war.  
Azhura hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten.  
  
Schweigend, doch nun völlig entspannt, sah Harry der riesigen Schlange eine Weile in die gelben Augen. Sie wirkten auf den ersten Blick nicht sehr ansprechend, doch wenn man länger hineinsah, wich dieses Gefühl des Unwohlseins mit der Zeit. Harry schien der Blick der hellen Augen nicht bedrohlich, sondern vielmehr lag fast ein Ausdruck von Wärme darin verborgen, als Azhura ihn weiterhin stetig musterte.  
  
Hätte ihm noch am gestrigen Tage jemand gesagt, er würde jemals einem Basilisken freiwillig in die Augen schauen und somit sein Schicksal, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick, in dessen Hände legen, er hätte es nicht geglaubt. Doch irgendetwas an Azhura hatte Harrys Vertrauen ausgelöst, selbst als sie ihre Verbindung zu Salazar Slytherin preisgab.  
  
Nun war es an jedoch der Zeit, die Geschichte hinter diesem seltsamen Treffen zu hören. Den Kopf erneut bequem an die Felswand hinter sich legend und Fawkes unbewußt sanft über das weiche Federkleid streichelnd, sagte Harry: {Sag mir, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen, Azhura. Erzähl mir deine Geschichte.}

{Ganz wie du wünschst, junger Meister}, erwiderte die Schlange bereitwillig, woraufhin Harry entnervt den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: {Würdest du BITTE damit aufhören, ja? Ich sagte dir schon einmal, daß ich Harry heiße und nicht mit ‚Erbe' oder sonstigen Titeln angesprochen werden möchte! Das gehört einfach nicht zu mir!}

{Aber...}, begann Azhura, doch Harry unterbrach sie erneut.

{Tu mir den Gefallen einfach und erzähl mir, warum du mich hier heruntergeholt hast. Ich hatte mir nämlich eigentlich geschworen, diese Kammer hier niemals wieder zu betreten, wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann.}

Es ist mal wieder Ende für heute, denn meine Finger bluten sonst noch wirklich und dann kann ich morgen nicht am nächsten Kapitelchen weiterschreiben...was wiederum bedeuten würde, ihr müßtet länger auf eben dieses warten – und das wollen wir doch vermeiden, nich'?

Daher schickt mir wieder so liebe Kommis wie bisher und ich stürze mich morgen wieder auf die Tastatur!

**Tolotos:** Yep, der Basilisk lebt! Umbringen wird bei mir übrigens ganz kleingeschrieben, bin nich' so eine mordlüsternde Autorin. Ähm, wegen dem Futter...tja, Hogwarths ist schließlich ein großes, altes Schloß – da wird es doch sicher auch Ratten oder so geben, was meinst du? Mal sehen, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch etwas mehr oder weniger Geniales ein, was dieses Problem angeht.  
Dein Kommentar zu Harrys Zwilling und dessen ‚Aufgabe' in der Zwischenzeit beweist fast telepathische Züge...hab' noch Geduld, ich kläre seine Rolle im Verlauf der Story auf. Voldi kann inzwischen in Harrys Welt erst einmal machen, was er will, interessiert mich zur Zeit noch gar nicht. Dafür wird es schließlich „Angel of Light II" geben.  
Ähm, Verwarnung? Gegenmaßnahmen? Sollte ich mir einen Bodyguard nehmen? (sichhinterharryversteckt) Sei bitte nicht böse wegen des Cliffies, manchmal – jedoch wirklich, wirklich selten – kriege ich sadistische Anwandlungen und schreibe auch mal einen Cliffhanger. Das gibt sich jedoch immer rasch wieder...ich mag nämliche Cliffies bei den Stories, die ich lese, auch überhaupt nicht – da raufe ich mir dann manchmal fast die Haare vor Frust...aber das ist ein anderes Thema.  
Zu deinen anderen Fragen: Die Story spielt in diesem Teil in den Sommerferien nach dem 5.Schuljahr. Sirius ist in Harrys Welt gerade gestorben und dieser ist dann bei den Abschlußprüfungen für VgddK durch die Magie seines Wunsches in diese Realität geraten.  
Die emotionale Verbindung zwischen Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine bleibt noch ein wenig ein Geheimnis. Sorry. Und zu deiner dritten Frage weiß ich noch nicht genau, wie ich mich entscheide.

**kathleen potter:** Yeah, schön, daß du noch immer so begeistert von meiner Story bist! Das gibt mir Schwung zum Weiterschreiben! (smiles brightly) Bist halt meine treue Seele!  
War ich dolle böse mit dem Cliffie? Ich verspreche mich zu bessern...hatte meinen sadistischen Tag.  
Übrigens, dein Tip mit dem Ursprung von Harrys Abstammung von Slytherin her ist cool, doch leider nicht der richtige für meine Story. Mom kommt erst später ins Spiel, das wird dann eine große Überraschung! Yeah!  
Schön, daß du mir auch so 'ne Mail schreiben willst! (froi) Kannst mich ausquetschen, so viel du willst... und das nächste Quidditchmatch nimmt auch schon langsam Gestalt an, da kommt also noch mal eins in diesem ersten Teil von „Angel of Light". Bis zum nächsten Male....CU.

**Yanis Tamiem:** Danke!

**Fidi:** Ähm, tja...ich habe die Story zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht explizit als Slash-Story bezeichnet, weil in diesem ersten Teil definitiv andere Dinge vorherrschen, doch Fluff zwischen Draco und Harry wird es geben! Und Severus und Sirius sind verheiratet, also... Aber keine Sorge, wie gesagt, in diesem und auch im zweiten Teil von „Angel of Light" gibt es keinen Lemon – nur süße Szenen und Romantik (vor allem in AoL II) zwischen Draco und Harry. Das Hauptgenre ist und bleibt Action/Adventure.  
Ich hoffe also, du bleibst mir also treu.

**DarkLuzie:** Schön, daß du dich wieder hierher gefunden hast! (froi) Danke für das liebe Kompliment! (noch mehr froi)  
Harrys Zwilling scheint echt ein Sympathienträger zu werden, da muß ich ihn wohl noch stärker einbauen in den weiteren Verlauf – hätte ja nicht gedacht, daß meine Idee so starken Anklang bei euch findet...  
Und yep, Harry ist sowohl Erbe Gryffindors und Slytherins...wie es dazu kam, erkläre ich in den folgendem Kapis...die werden alle so lang, daß ich sie in mehrere Teile teilen muß, also hab' bitte noch etwas Geduld.

**bepa:** Danke für das WOW! (grins) Aber nich' neidisch werden, ich bin sicher, du schreibst ebenso gut! Hast du es geschafft, deine Fanfic hochzuladen? Werde dann mal vorbeischauen und reinlesen! Bis dahin danke für deinen Kommi.

**Deedochan:** Wieso Harry sowohl Gryffindors als auch Slytherins Erbe ist, erkläre ich bald. Versprochen.  
Schön, daß deine Muse zu dir zurückgekehrt ist, obwohl es dann noch gemeiner ist, wenn man keine Zeit hat, all die Inspiration auch zum Fanficschreiben zu nutzen. (seufz) Daß ich die Story unter HarryxDraco gesetzt habe, hat schon seinen Grund – da habe ich mich in meiner letzten Antwort wohl mißverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich meinte nur, daß Harry mit dem Draco in dieser Realität nichts Ernstes anfangen wird, da dieser ja schon ‚seinen' Harry hat und es diesem gegenüber unfair wäre. Was passiert, wenn Harry zurück in seiner Welt ist, wird noch nicht verraten...  
Wieviele Pitelchen genau „Angel of Light 1" noch haben wird, kann ich nicht genau sagen, da die Story von Kapitel zu Kapitel neue Wendungen nimmt, die ich selbst nicht vorhersehe...doch schätzungsweise werden es schon so an die 20. Ich finde es übrigens echt toll, wie ihr euch die einzelnen Szenen, die ich beschreibe, so gut vorstellen könnt – das macht es für mich noch motivierender, weiterzuschreiben.  
Harry wird Ron und den Anderen von seinem 2.Schuljahr noch ausführlicher erzählen, im Zusammenhang mit dem, was der Basilisk ihm verrät. Denn Harry kann schließlich als einziger Parsel, daher muß er seinen Freunden ja im Endeffekt alles noch einmal erzählen, was Azhura ihm berichtet. Das Kapitel wird bestimmt sehr emotional...ich muß da in der richtigen Stimmung sein, um das schreiben zu können.  
Also wahrscheinlich am Wochenende, wenn ich bis spät in die Nacht vor dem PC hocken kann...jetzt muß ich jedoch erst einmal die Kapis davor zu Ende bringen! Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

**Kissymouse:** Wie du gesehen hast, mußte Harry gar nicht kämpfen, sondern ward vielmehr für eine Geschichtsstunde herbeigerufen – eine Geschichte der besonderen Art. Yep, für Azhura besteht kein Zweifel daran, daß Harry der Erbe Slytherins ist. Warum dies so ist, wird später ersichtlich.  
Die ganzen Andeutungen werden im Verlauf der Story nach und nach aufgeklärt, auch wenn ich jetzt noch nicht genau sagen kann, wann genau! Hab gerade 'nen heftigen Twist im Plot, den ich erst einmal erklären muß! Die Konditionsfrage erläutert sich aus dem Hintergrund, den Harrys Zwilling hat – er hat Voldemort schon besiegt, braucht daher also nicht mehr zu trainieren. Außerdem war sein Leben viel einfacher als das von ‚unserem' Harry, der ja laufend in Gefahr schwebt... Dobby kriegt übrigens auch noch seinen Auftritt, denn er hat ja mit den Ereignissen in Harrys 2.Schuljahr eine ganze Menge zu tun.

So, denne...ich verabschiede mich für heute und hoffe auf viele Kommis (bittend schau)

CU, Dragon's Angel


	10. Vergangenheit

**Part VII : Vergangenheit...**

_'Als ich sagte: 'Erzähl mir deine Geschichte' hatte ich eigentlich nicht an so etwas gedacht'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn, während er sich an die Brüstung lehnte, welche den Nordturm umgab.  
  
Lauer Wind strich wie mit sanften Fingern durch sein nachtschwarzes Haar, als der junge Mann, tief versunken in seine durcheinanderstolpernden Gedanken, blicklos in die Weite schaute, die sich ihm von seinem erhöhten Standpunkt aus darbot.  
Doch ausnahmsweise genoß Harry die ihn sonst so befreiende Weite nicht, war viel zu sehr noch in das vertieft, was ihm Azhura am vorherigen Abend alles berichtet hatte. Den Inhalt ihrer Geschichte konnte Harry kaum verstehen, geschweige denn akzeptieren. 

Und doch...irgendwie ergab es Sinn. Einen aus seiner Sicht verqueren, kaum zu begreifenden Sinn – und dennoch war es real. Das spürte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.  
Und gerade das bereitete ihm Unbehagen, denn es stellte seine Welt ein weiteres Mal total auf den Kopf, kehrte das Unterste zuoberst.  
Und...es zeigte ihm, daß Vorurteile nicht auf Slytherins beschränkt waren.  
  
Seufzend strich sich Harry eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus den Augen, die ihm der auffrischende Wind ins Gesicht blies. Er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte zu der geschützteren Ecke, wo er Remus' Geschenk abgelegt hatte.  
  
_'Vielleicht ist es gar keine so schlechte Idee...'_, überlegte der Gryffindor. _'Remus hat bestimmt Recht, wenn er sagt, daß man seine Gedanken besser ordnen kann, wenn man sie aufschreibt. Die Alternative wäre, sie auszusprechen – doch gerade jetzt könnte ich wirklich nicht sagen, was mich am meisten aus der Bahn wirft.  
Es ist so viel passiert in der letzten Zeit...und zwar nicht erst seit den drei Tagen, die ich mittlerweile hier bin. Mein ganzes fünftes Schuljahr war eine einzige Katastrophe und ich hatte irgendwie keine Zeit, mir über all die Geschehnisse in Ruhe Gedanken zu machen.  
Ich glaube, daher kommt es, daß mich die Neuigkeiten von gestern so verwirren, daß ich am liebsten alles vergessen würde, was ich gehört habe. Andererseits hat mich mein Gefühl nicht getrogen, welches mir sagte, diese Geschichte sei wichtig... sie war es, denn sie zwingt mich dazu, Alles, was ich bis jetzt immer als sicher und unverrückbar angenommenen habe, zu hinterfragen.'_  
  
Langsamen Schrittes wandte sich Harry der Nische zu und schritt damit in den Windschatten des Turmes hinein. Mit einer zögerlichen Bewegung griff er nach dem goldgrün gebundenen Tagebuch, welches Remus ihm überreicht hatte.  
Während er sanft und überlegend über den samtigen Stoff strich, erinnerte er sich, was der ältere Mann am heutigen Morgen zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihn hier ausfindig machte.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, daß ich dich hier finden würde, Harry", erklang Remus' warme Stimme in die Gedanken des Gryffindors hinein. "Du liebst es, hier oben zu sein, nicht wahr?"  
Der junge Mann hatte sich bei den Worten des Werwolfs zuerst ein wenig erschreckt, denn er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Sinn, als daß er groß auf seine Umgebung geachtet hätte.

Doch ebenso rasch hatte sich Harry wieder unter Kontrolle und erwiderte: "Ja, es ist so friedlich hier. Es gibt mir Kraft... die Stille hier oben gibt mir neue Kraft. Und sie erlaubt es mir, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ich bin sehr gern hier."  
"Ich verstehe", war die leise Antwort, als Remus neben den hochgewachsenen Gryffindor trat und seinen Blick über den Verbotenen Wald zum Horizont schweifen ließ. "In meiner Schulzeit war ich auch manchmal hier oben, um nachzudenken. Die Probleme, die ich hatte, ließen sich oft nicht so ohne weiteres lösen, doch wie du sagtest, die Stille hier oben tat gut, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."  
  
Harry nickte wortlos. Es tat ihm gut, daß Remus ihn so instinktiv verstand.  
Dann blinzelte er auf einmal erstaunt, als der ältere Mann ihm ein in goldgrünen Samt gebundenes Buch entgegenhielt. Fragend schaute er Remus an, der leicht verlegen lächelte und sagte: "Ich möchte dir das hier schenken, Harry. Es ist ein Tagebuch."  
  
Harry zuckte unwillkürlich leicht zusammen, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Remus fort: "Du kannst es benutzen, um deine Gedanken aufzuschreiben.  
Normalerweise würde ich dich bitten", an dieser Stelle stockte der Werwolf und ein Schatten huschte über seine Züge, bevor er sich korrigierte, "wenn du 'unser' Harry wärst, würde ich dich bitten, dich mir anzuvertrauen – oder einem anderen von uns.  
Doch du...du bist verschlossener als der Harry, den ich seit Jahren kenne.  
  
Ich nehme an, du hast deine guten Gründe für dieses Verhalten. Nachdem, was du bis jetzt von deiner Welt berichtet hast, ist dein Benehmen sogar nur zu gut zu verstehen. Doch gerade deswegen wäre es sicher eine gute Idee, wenn du mit Hilfe des Tagebuchs Ordnung in deine zur Zeit sicher verwirrten Gedanken und Gefühle bringen kannst. Es stürzt gerade so viel Neues auf dich ein und ich weiß aus Erfahrung, wie haltlos man sich dann fühlen kann.  
Ich habe damals in meiner Jugend in der Zeit, bevor James, Sirius, Severus und Lucius herausfanden, daß ich ein Werwolf bin, oft meine Ängste und Hoffnungen diesbezüglich in ein solches Tagebuch geschrieben... und es hat mir geholfen, mit meinen Problemen klarzukommen.  
Harry", hier sah Remus dem Jüngeren direkt in die Augen, "deine Probleme werden sich nicht auflösen, wenn du sie aufschreibst, doch du wirst sie klarer sehen und dadurch vielleicht deine Reaktion und Aktionen besser beurteilen können.  
  
Manchmal muß man zurücktreten und das Gesamtbild betrachten...und das geht oft erst, wenn man sich erlaubt hat, alles, was man in sich verschlossen hat, aus sich herauszulassen. Versuch es einfach und wenn es dir nicht hilft... tja, ich denke, einen Versuch ist es allemal wert."  
Harry blickte Remus nach dessen Rede eine Weile nur wortlos an, während er über die klugen Worte nachdachte. Dann streckte er die Hand nach dem Buch in den Händen des älteren Mannes aus und nahm dieses an sich.  
  
Ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Gryffindors und sagte: "Danke, Remus. Ich werde es versuchen." Seufzend fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich kann alle Hilfe gebrauchen, um Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen. Dort oben", Harry deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf seinen Kopf, "herrscht zur Zeit nämlich das pure Chaos!"  
Der leichte Sarkasmus in Harrys Worten entlockte Remus ein Lächeln, da er trotz der Wahrheit der Worte die Fähigkeit des jungen Mannes erkannte, mit der schwierigen und verwirrenden Situation umgehen zu können. Harrys Anpassungsfähigkeit weckte Bewunderung und Achtung in ihm, was sich in dem freundlichen Blick seiner hellen, sanften Augen zeigte.  
  
"Dann lasse ich dich jetzt besser allein, bevor meine Neugier das Chaos noch steigert", lächelte der ältere Mann, bevor er Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Doch sei dir gewiß, daß jeder von uns dir gerne zuhören wird, wenn du dazu bereit bist, Harry. Bis dahin werden wir dich in Ruhe lassen, doch wir sind jederzeit für dich da."  
Das berührte den Gryffindor tief, diese selbstlose und unverrückbare Anteilnahme an seinem Schicksal. Smaragdgrüne Augen strahlten dankbar auf, bevor Harry seine Hand über die von Remus legte und kurz zudrückte.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte er. "Bitte sag auch ihnen", Harry deutete in Richtung des Treppenhauses, wo beide Gryffindor den Rest der Gruppe wußten, "daß ich sehr dankbar bin, so viel Zeit für mich allein zu bekommen, um alles zu durchdenken. Ich weiß, wie neugierig auch ihr seid, was Azhura mir gestern erzählte.  
Es war nur so...unerwartet, was sie alles zu berichten hatte, daß ich es nicht so ohne Weiteres akzeptieren kann – nicht bei dem Hintergrund, den ich in meiner Welt bezüglich dieses Themas habe. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mit all dem ins Reine zu kommen."  
  
"Du kriegst alle Zeit, die du brauchst", versicherte ihm Remus nochmals. Dann hob der Ältere die rechte Hand und strich Harry liebevoll die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich wünsche dir Glück", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er Harry zulächelte und sich dann umwandte, um zu gehen.  
  
---Flashback Ende---  
  
_'Glück...ja das ist wohl auch nötig, um Ordnung in mein Leben zu bringen. Doch vorerst sollte ich wohl damit anfangen, Ordnung in meine Gedanken zu bringen...Schritt für Schritt.'_  
Mit diesem lautlosen Entschluß öffnete Harry das Tagebuch und griff nach der Feder, die Remus ihm ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte. Er ließ sich an der Wand des Turmes heruntergleiten, bis er eine einigermaßen bequeme Position gefunden hatte und begann zu schreiben.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo und wie ich beginnen soll", schrieb Harry in das Tagebuch.  
"Ich hatte niemals zuvor ein Tagebuch und daher ist es schwierig, auf einmal all die Gedanken, die mich bewegen und verwirren, offenzulegen.  
Dies zu tun, wäre während meiner Zeit bei den Dursleys so gewesen, als würde ich sie praktisch dazu auffordern, mich noch schlechter als sonst schon zu behandeln, wenn sie erfahren würden, was ich über sie denke.  
Ich habe ihn nie dabei gesehen, doch ich bin mir noch heute sicher, daß Dudley mehr als einmal die wenigen Besitztümer durchwühlt hat, die ich besaß...bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als herauskam, daß ich ein Zauberer bin. Dank Hagrids kleinem Zauberspruch, als er mich an meinem 11.Geburtstag nach Hogwarths mitnahm, hatte er zuviel Angst davor.  
Ich erinnere mich gern daran, wie ihn der Ringelschwanz zierte..."  
  
Harry lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung an jene Szene und lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Felswand hinter sich, während ihn Erinnerungen an jenes erste Treffen mit Hagrid überfielen. Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er während seiner Zeit in dieser Welt dem Halbriesen noch gar nicht begegnet war.  
_'Ich muß Sirius nach Hagrid fragen'_, nahm sich der Gryffindor vor. _'Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert. Wer weiß, was in dieser Welt noch alles anders ist als in meiner.'_  
Aufseufzend konzentrierte sich Harry dann erneut auf das Schreiben.  
  
"Jedenfalls kam ich durch die Behandlung meiner sogenannten 'Familie' nie auf die Idee, meine Gefühle aufzuschreiben. Es wäre zu leicht möglich gewesen, daß diese Aufzeichnungen ihnen in die Hände fallen würden. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren...es hätte sicher noch mehr Ärger bedeutet als ich sowieso schon mit ihnen hatte.  
  
Und später...", Harrys Hand stockte im Schreiben, während ein Schatten über seine Züge flog, "später konnte ich mein Verhältnis zu Tagebüchern durch die Ereignisse des zweiten Schuljahres nicht gerade als vorurteilsfrei bezeichnen. Wenn Ginny nicht von Mr. Malfoy das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle zugespielt bekommen hätte... wer weiß, wie das Schuljahr dann verlaufen wäre? Es hätte jedoch sowohl ihr als auch mir viel Angst und Ärger erspart."  
  
Harry seufzte und fuhr sich über die Augen. Es war nicht einfach für ihn, all seine Gedanken herauszulassen, welche jenes Schuljahr betrafen. Noch immer konnte er manchmal in seinen Alpträumen Ginny leblos in der Kammer des Schreckens liegen sehen, an der Schwelle zum Tode wegen eines schon mit 16 Jahren machthungrigen, rücksichtslosen Mannes.  
  
"Ärger hatte ich jedenfalls in jenem Jahr genug, da jeder annahm, ich wäre Salazar Slytherins Erbe. Wenn ich Azhuras Geschichte Glauben schenken kann – was ich nicht will, aber dennoch tue – so war ihre Annahme berechtigt, jedoch aus anderen Gründen als sie alle glaubten.  
Welch eine Ironie...ich bin der Erbe sowohl Godric Gryffindors als auch Salazar Slytherins – zweier Männer, deren Gegensätzlichkeit in unserer Zeit praktisch als Synonym für Licht und Dunkelheit steht. Dabei war Slytherin wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht der böse Zauberer, zu dem ihn die Geschichte machte...es ist schwer, von all dem abzulassen, was ich seit meinem 11.Lebensjahr über ihn gelernt und ohne zu zögern geglaubt habe.  
  
Wie kann jemand, dessen Name heute so gefürchtet ist, vielleicht ein Quell des Lichtes in seiner Zeit gewesen sein?  
Es ist fast ein wenig belustigend, daß sein Schicksal in meinem zweiten Schuljahr auch das meine war... damals stand ich ebenso wie er für das Böse, Dunkle. Dabei hatte ich nie den Wunsch, Anderen zu schaden – war es bei ihm genauso?  
  
Ich bin verwirrt durch die Geschichte, die Azhura mir gestern Abend erzählte. Sie zeigt Slytherin von einer ganz anderen Seite als der, die mir bewußt war. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ohne Weiteres akzeptieren kann, daß ich ihn wahrscheinlich falsch und völlig voreingenommen beurteilt habe – wegen dem, was Voldemort repräsentiert.  
Habe ich die rücksichtslosen, machtgierigen Charakterzüge seines angeblichen 'Nachkommen' auf ihn zurückprojiziert und Slytherin damit Unrecht getan?"  
  
Harry stockte erneut im Fluß seiner Aufzeichnung und las, was er aufgeschrieben hatte. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, wie alles aus ihm herauszubrechen schien, nun, da er angefangen hatte, seine Gedanken aufzuschreiben. Remus schien wirklich Recht zu behalten, daß er seine Gefühle zu lange in sich verschlossen hatte und es daher dringend notwendig war, diese zu sortieren, um zu einer Lösung zu gelangen.  
Die Fragen, die er zuletzt aufgeschrieben hatten, erstaunten ihn jedoch ein wenig, denn sie zeigten ihm, daß er wohl wirklich dabei war, zu akzeptieren, daß er auch Slytherins Erbe war.  
Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm noch immer Unbehagen, doch seine Aufzeichnungen zeigten, daß ein Teil seines Wesens sich schon damit beschäftigte, ob er dem Gründer Unrecht getan hatte. Dies wiederum bewies, daß es ihm wahrscheinlich möglich sein würde, die Geschichte von Azhura zu glauben und Salazar Slytherin – nach einer Weile – als Teil seiner Ahnenreihe zu akzeptieren.  
  
"Wann entschied das Schicksal, mir erneut aufzuzeigen, daß mein Leben nicht einfach ist?  
Wahrscheinlich niemals sein wird?  
Bis jetzt legte es mir immer wieder Hindernisse in den Weg, doch niemals zuvor ließ es mich daran zweifeln, daß mein Verhalten als Gryffindor stets konträr zu dem eines Slytherins sein muß. Doch bis jetzt hatte ich nie auch nur den geringsten Wunsch, das Haus Salazar Slytherins ebenfalls als das meine zu betrachten.  
Die Mitglieder des Hauses sorgten dafür, daß ein 'Slytherin' zu sein Horror für mich bedeutete.

Doch seit ich in dieser Welt bin, habe ich erlebt, daß auch Slytherins warmherzige, liebenswerte - gute - Menschen sein können. Hier könnte ich mir vorstellen, ebenfalls Slytherin zu sein - doch in meiner Welt?  
Wäre Draco dort zu Beginn unseres Kennenlernens einfach nett zu mir gewesen anstatt so unerträglich arrogant und überheblich...vielleicht wäre ich dann nicht so erschrocken darüber gewesen, als der Sprechende Hut meinte, ich würde auch gut nach Slytherin passen?  
Überhaupt liefert Azhuras Geschichte eine mögliche Erklärung dafür, warum der Hut so große Schwierigkeiten hatte, mich einzuteilen. Er sagte, ich könne sowohl nach Gryffindor als auch nach Slytherin - bedenkt man, daß ich beider Erbe sein soll, ist die Situation aus heutiger Sicht gar nicht mehr so unverständlich.  
Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin....waren die beiden wirklich so unterschiedlich, wie ich immer annahm? Tag und Nacht, Licht und Dunkelheit?  
Azhura behauptet, dem wäre nicht so gewesen – ganz im Gegenteil."  
  
Harry hielt ein weiteres Mal inne, denn die Fragen, die in seinem Kopf herumwirbelten, ließen sich kaum unter Kontrolle bringen. Ein kleines Stimmchen flüsterte in seinem Kopf: 'Hast du wirklich erwartet, daß sie dir etwas Unbedeutendes erzählen würde? Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, oder? Es mußte etwas Wichtiges sein...'_  
'Warum muß es immer wichtig sein, wenn etwas in meinem Leben passiert? Warum nicht einfach einmal etwas, was nicht Leben oder Tod bedeutet?'_, fragte Harry leicht entnervt zurück, doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf antwortete nicht.  
  
"Na super, jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst. Besser noch, ich argumentiere gegen mich...ich bin wirklich langsam reif für St. Mungos", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Doch wer kann es mir verdenken, bei dem, was ich erfahren habe...Azhura ließ eine wahre Bombe platzen."  
Die Augen schließend und den Kopf wieder an die Felswand lehnend, erinnerte sich Harry an die Ereignisse, die nach seiner Aufforderung an den Basilisken, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, stattgefunden hatten.

---Flashback---  
  
{Du solltest es dir bequem machen...junger...entschuldige. Harry.  
Es ist ungewohnt für mich, jemanden von so hoher Geburt wie dich einfach nur mit seinem Namen ansprechen zu dürfen – doch es ist eine Eigenschaft, die auch Sir Godric besaß}, begann Azhura ihre Geschichte, während sie ihren langen Körper in eine komfortable Position brachte.  
  
Harry blieb still, doch er folgte Azhuras Aufforderung und entspannte sich, auch wenn er innerlich vor Neugier schon fast zitterte. Die vielen Andeutungen des Basilisken hatten eine Ahnung in ihm entstehen lassen – doch er wollte diese einfach nicht als mögliche Wahrheit akzeptieren. Wahrscheinlich ging mal wieder seine Phantasie mit ihm durch und das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen.  
  
Daher rutschte er an der Wand in eine bequemere Position und streichelte weiterhin durch Fawkes' weiches rotgoldenes Gefieder, woraufhin der Phönix leise und zufrieden gurrte. Dieses Hintergrundgeräusch war beruhigend für den Gryffindor, der seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vollkommen Azhura zuwandte, als diese endlich zu berichten begann.  
  
{Wie schon erwähnt, wurde ich von Sir Salazar vor dem Schicksal bewahrt, welches meine Mutter so tragisch enden ließ}, erzählte Azhura, {getötet von einer Gruppe Magier, die zu morden bereit waren, um an die magischen Konsistenzen zu gelangen, welche Basilisken besitzen.  
Ich war damals noch sehr jung und meiner Mutter war verzweifelt daran gelegen gewesen, von der Tatsache abzulenken, daß außer ihr in dem Wald, der unser Zuhause war, noch ein Basilisk lebte. Sie wußte, ich war noch nicht ausreichend fähig, mich gegen jene mordgierigen Zauberer zu verteidigen.  
Daher lockte sie die Männer fort von unserem Zuhause und besiegelte damit ihr Schicksal, denn außerhalb des Waldes verlor sie die Vorteile, die uns Schlangen im dichten Unterholz und dem dort herrschenden Zwielicht gegeben sind. Doch ihr war mehr daran gelegen, mich zu retten, als ihr eigenes Leben.}  
  
Azhura stoppte kurz und Harry spürte, wie Mitgefühl in ihm aufstieg. Er konnte nur zu gut nachempfinden, was Azhura fühlte angesichts des Opfers ihrer Mutter. Ihm war es schließlich nicht anders gegangen – auch seine Mutter hatte ihr Leben hergegeben, um das seine zu beschützen.  
{Du hast mein Mitgefühl}, sagte er schließlich leise. {Mutterinstinkt ist eine Gabe, die nicht nur bei uns Menschen vorkommt – sondern bei jeder vernunftbegabten Spezies. Deine Mutter hat dich sicher von ganzem Herzen geliebt, so wie mich die meine. Es ist nur sehr traurig, daß sie beide dafür sterben mußten.}  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während sowohl Harry als auch Azhura in Gedanken an ihre Mütter versunken waren. Dann jedoch hob der Basilisk erneut die Stimme, um fortzufahren.  
  
{Die Tage nach dem Verlust meiner Mutter waren hart und ich wußte noch nicht genug über das Überleben im Wald – die Gefahren dort waren sehr vielfältig. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sir Salazar mich fand, war ich daher dem Tode schon sehr nah...und hatte nicht die Kraft, mich dagegen zu wehren, daß er mich mitnahm.  
Damals glaubte ich – durch die schlechten Erfahrungen, die ich mit den Mördern meiner Mutter gemacht hatte – daß jeder Zauberer ein Feind für mich sei. Daher stellte ich mich darauf ein, das Schicksal meiner Mutter zu teilen.  
  
Doch dann sprach er zu mir und sagte mir, daß er mir helfen wolle.  
Ich war erstaunt, einen Menschen in meiner Sprache sprechen zu hören, doch ich war zu schwach, ihm zu antworten und zu verängstigt, ihm zu vertrauen. Ich ergab mich in das Schicksal, welches mir bevorzustehen schien.} Azhura schloß ihre gelben Augen bei der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Treffen mit dem Gründer, der später zu ihrem geliebten Meister geworden war, als die Zeit voranschritt.  
  
{Sir Salazar brachte mich aus dem Wald hinaus und ich sah zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, was es dort außerhalb meines Zuhauses alles gab – so hauptsächlich große, weite Flächen, die mir Angst einjagten, da es dort kaum etwas gab, wo ich mich hätte verstecken können. Angst war das intensivste der in mir tobenden Gefühle von Hilflosigkeit und Ärger – doch Sir Salazar schien das gut zu verstehen.  
Er sprach in freundlichem Tonfall auf mich ein, um mich zu beruhigen, so daß ich schließlich meinen von vornherein fruchtlosen Versuch, mich doch noch von ihm zu befreien und zurück in den Schutz des Waldes zu fliehen, aufgab.  
  
Und dann sah ich es – das Schloß. Hogwarths.  
Sir Salazar bemerkte, daß ich fasziniert war von dem Gebäude, welches er gleich darauf als sein Zuhause bezeichnete und sagte mir, daß ich von nun an, bis ich erwachsen genug sei, für mich allein zu sorgen, ebenfalls dort leben würde. Und auch wenn ich nicht glaubte, daß er es wirklich gut mit mir meinte, war ich doch zu überwältigt von der Fremdartigkeit und Pracht, welche das Schloß ausstrahlte. Es hatte eine gewisse Aura, die mich beruhigte. Mich sicher fühlen ließ.}  
  
{Ich weiß, was du meinst}, unterbrach Harry Azhura leise. {Das war auch das Erste, was mich überfiel, als ich Hogwarths zum ersten Mal betrat – ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Es war völlig ungewohnt, sich in einem Gebäude aus Stein so wohl zu fühlen, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Wollte auch gar nichts tun, um diesen Effekt zu beenden. Es war wie ein Nachhausekommen.}  
  
{Hogwarths ist dein Zuhause, Sir Harry. Als Erbe gehört es praktisch dir}, erwiderte Azhura auf seine Worte, wobei sie Harrys Stirnrunzeln angesichts des ‚Sir' einfach überging. Es schien schwieriger zu werden als gedacht, ihr das abzugewöhnen. Daher rollte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor schließlich auch nur die Augen, bevor er ihr bedeutete, fortzufahren.  
  
{Sir Salazar brachte mich in seine Gemächer, wo er mir in einer Ecke einen Platz schuf, wo ich es mir bequem machen sollte, wie er sagte. Doch ich war einfach nur erschöpft und ließ alles mit mir geschehen, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.  
Dies besorgte ihn, denn er lief in einen anderen Raum und als er wiederkam, hatte er mehrere Flaschen bei sich, die er mir nacheinander einflößte. Daraufhin wurde mir so schläfrig, daß ich glaubte, jetzt wäre mein Ende gekommen. Als würde er mich betäuben wollen, um mich dann ungehindert töten zu können.}  
  
Azhura neigte den Kopf und betrachtete Harry aus ihren gelben Augen eine Zeit lang, bevor sie zugab: {Ich war dumm. Doch ich wußte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, daß er mir einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht hatte, damit ich Ruhe fand von der Aufregung, die mich so ängstigte. Während ich schlief, gab er mir noch andere Tränke, so daß, als ich den nächsten Tag aufwachte, ich mich schon viel stärker und wohler fühlte. Ich war überrascht, daß ich noch immer am Leben war und begann, Sir Salazar bei seinem Tun zu beobachten – unsicher, ob ich ihm vertrauen konnte, auch wenn er mir am Tag zuvor geholfen hatte.Die Situation überforderte mich etwas, daher blieb ich nur still in der Ecke liegen und harrte der Dinge, die weiter geschehen würden."

Harry folgte dem Verlauf von Azhuras Erzählung mit Geduld und wachsendem Interesse, auch wenn die Art, wie der Basilisk Salazar Slytherin darstellte, eine ihm bis dahin total unbekannte gewesen war. Er schien so freundlich und hilfsbereit gewesen zu sein – ganz anders als das Bild eines arroganten, furchteinflößenden und von Vorurteilen nichtmagischen Menschen gegenüber geprägten Magiers, welches in der heutigen Zeit kursierte.  
Wie hatte es dazu kommen können?  
  
{Die nächsten Tag über pflegte mich Sir Salazar, mit großer Freundlichkeit und Sorge – bis ich schließlich nicht anders konnte als an seinen Worten, mir helfen zu wollen, Glauben zu schenken}, fuhr Azhura mit ihrer Geschichte fort.  
  
{Ich hatte versucht, mißtrauisch ihm gegenüber zu bleiben, da auch er ein Zauberer war – wie die Mörder meiner Mutter – doch es fiel mir mit der Zeit immer schwerer, als er sich beständig um mich bemühte.  
Er hatte keine Angst vor mir, obwohl ich trotz meiner Jugend mit zunehmender Gesundheit eine potentielle Gefahr für ihn darstellte – wer konnte ihm versichern, daß ich mich ebenso freundlich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde wie er zuvor?  
Ich hätte ihn töten können, als ich wieder zu Kräften kam. Auch wenn mein Blick noch nicht die Kraft hatte, ihn zu versteinern und mein Biß für ihn durch meine Jugend damals sicher kaum tödlich gewesen wäre – ich bin ein Basilisk und daher war es eine Gefahr, die er in Kauf nahm, mich gesund zu pflegen.  
  
Etwa zwei Wochen, nachdem Sir Salazar mich mit ins Schloß gebracht hatte, war ich wieder völlig hergestellt und hätte in den Wald zurückkehren können. Er bot mir an, mich dorthin zu bringen, wo er mich gefunden hatte...doch ich wollte nicht mehr zurück.  
Im Wald gab es niemanden, den ich kannte oder der auf mich wartete.  
Doch Sir Salazar hatte sich die letzten Tage um mich gekümmert und ich wußte, ihm lag etwas an mir. Seine Art, mich nicht wie ein vernunftloses Geschöpf oder als Ressource für Zutaten seiner Zaubertränke zu betrachten – sondern mich vielmehr als Wesen mit einem eigenen Willen zu behandeln, hielt mich in Hogwarths.  
Ich wollte die Welt kennenlernen, in der er lebte.  
Ich wollte verstehen, woher die Unterschiede kamen, die ihn, obwohl er auch ein Zauberer war, so anders handeln ließen als die Jäger, welche meine Mutter getötet hatten. Ich war neugierig.}  
  
An dieser Stelle stoppte Azhura in ihrer Berichterstattung und blickte Harry an, welcher ihr aufmerksam zugehört hatte und gleichzeitig alles aufzunehmen und zu verarbeiten suchte.  
Es fiel ihm schwer, Salazar Slytherin als die gütige Seele zu sehen, welche Azhuras Worte beschrieben. Und dennoch glaubte er ihr jedes Wort, denn der junge Gryffindor konnte deutlich spüren, daß die Schlange vor ihm die Wahrheit sagte, als sie ihre Vergangenheit vor ihm offenlegte. Daher bedeutete er ihr mit einem ermunternden Kopfnicken, fortzufahren.  
  
{Während ich gesund wurde, hatte ich die ganze Zeit über in den Gemächern Sir Salazars gelebt. Die Ecke, die er mir freigeräumt hatte, wurde mein Zuhause – anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben.  
Oft lag ich dort zusammengerollt und beobachtete meinen Meister – übrigens haßte er es, als ich ihm diesen Titel gab – dabei, wie er mit unendlicher Geduld seine Tränke zusammenbraute. Es war faszinierend, ihm dabei zuzuschauen, wie er aus einfachen Kräutern und Wurzeln wirksame Heiltränke mischte oder alte Tränke auf neue Anwendungsmöglichkeiten erforschte.  
  
Als es mir besser ging und ich mein Mißtrauen ihm gegenüber verlor, begann Sir Salazar, mir zu erklären, was er tat, wenn er Zaubertränke braute. Er hatte bemerkt, daß meine Neugier mich fast umbrachte, ich jedoch keine Ahnung hatte, ob es mir erlaubt war, ihn zu stören, wenn er arbeitete. Daher rief er mich eines Tages einfach zu sich herüber und begann mich zu unterrichten, als wäre das etwas selbstverständliches.}  
  
{Er hat dir Zaubertrankunterricht gegeben?}, entfuhr es Harry überrascht.  
  
{So kann man es wohl nennen. Am Anfang war es wohl für uns beide nur eine Möglichkeit, uns näher kennenzulernen. Ich mochte es sehr, seiner ruhigen Stimme zuzuhören, wenn er mir die einzelnen Komponenten seiner Tränke erklärte und nacheinander zusammenmischte. Und ich glaube, für ihn war es auch eine willkommene Abwechslung, jemanden zu haben, der ihm einfach nur interessiert lauschte}, antwortete Azhura.  
  
{Wow}, meinte Harry. {Das muß ein außergewöhnliches Bild gewesen sein, wenn ihr Zwei zusammen Zaubertränke gebraut habt...was wohl heute jemand dazu sagen würde?}  
  
{Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir Harry. Doch auch zu jener Zeit waren Basilisken nicht gerade die Lieblingstiere der Menschen, ob Zauberer oder nichtmagische Menschen. Schlangen haben einen nicht gerade guten Ruf, auch wenn die meisten unserer Art sehr friedlich sind.}  
  
Harry sah für einen Augenblick beschämt drein, denn er erinnerte sich, daß auch er eine Abneigung gegen Schlangen entwickelt hatte. Bis jetzt. Denn Azhura begann er langsam aber sicher zu mögen. Was ein kleines Wunder an sich war, dachte er an ihren Gegenpart in seiner Welt. Doch dieses spezielle Thema würde er später anschneiden, jetzt wollte er den Rest der Geschichte hören.  
Azhura schien ihm seinen Wunsch anzusehen, denn sie sprach weiter.  
  
{Wie gesagt, begann mein 'Unterricht' eher als eine Maßnahme zum gegenseitigen Kennenlernen. Doch ich fand es mit der Zeit sehr interessant, mehr über die diversen Zaubertränke zu lernen und Sir Salazar begann daher, mir ernsthaft die Grundlagen beizubringen.  
Schon bald darauf konnte ich ihm bei unkomplizierten Tränken helfen und ich begann, mich wichtiger zu fühlen. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe bekommen, wo ich bevor doch nur empfangen hatte. Nun konnte ich die Freundlichkeit Sir Salazars ein wenig zurückzahlen, indem ich ihm half.  
Es war eine sehr schöne Zeit...} Azhura schien in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, doch dann machte sie einen Laut, der fast wie ein Seufzen klang, bevor sie weitersprach.  
  
{Ich hatte mich an die Leichtigkeit des Umgangs mit Sir Salazar gewöhnt, doch ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn jemand anders in seine Gemächer kommen und mich dort finden würde. Ich wußte nicht, ob sie ebenso tolerant reagieren würden wie mein Meister. Diese Furcht überschattete die ansonsten glücklichen Tage.  
Bis eines Tages das geschah, was ich befürchtet hatte – jemand bemerkte meine Anwesenheit im Schloß.  
Und zwar nicht irgendjemand, sondern Sir Godric.  
  
Sir Salazar hatte mir während unseres Zusammenseins von der Vision erzählt, die Sir Godric, Lady Rowena, Lady Helga und ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Hogwarths zu erbauen. Ihr aller Traum war es, magisch begabte Kinder zu unterrichten, damit sie ihr Potential nutzen konnten zum Wohl ihrer Umwelt. Es war ein mir bis dahin völlig unvertrautes Konzept, doch nach einer Weile geduldigen Erklärens von Sir Salazars Seite verstand ich, was sie taten.  
  
Und ebenso hatte er mir von seinen drei Kollegen erzählt, wobei ich bemerkte, daß Sir Godric und er sehr verschieden sein mußten, denn oftmals kam Sir Salazar von einem ihrer Treffen zurück und schien irritiert über seinen Mitgründer.  
Es war nicht so, daß sie stritten – nein vielmehr waren ihre Argumente und Ansichten manchmal von vornherein so konträr, daß beide eine Zeitlang brauchten, um den Standpunkt des Anderen zu verstehen.

Dies wiederum brachte mich zu der Erkenntnis, daß Sir Godric für meinen Meister wichtig war. Denn wie sonst ließ sich erklären, daß er oft stundenlang über eine Diskussion zwischen ihnen grübelte, bis er den anderen Standpunkt begriff?  
Und ebenso ging es scheinbar Sir Godric, denn manchmal – wenn wieder eine zuerst so unlösbar scheinende Diskussion zwischen ihnen zu beider Zufriedenheit entschieden war – kam Sir Salazar zurück in seine Gemächer und begann einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen.  
Dies tat er nur dann, wenn er im Gleichgewicht mit sich selber war, zufrieden mit seinem Leben und den Personen um ihn herum. Dann, wenn er das tat, wußte ich, Sir Godric hatte sich ebenso Mühe gegeben, Sir Salazar zu verstehen wie dieser auch umgekehrt.}  
  
{Wer hätte das gedacht}, murmelte Harry blinzelnd, während seine Gedanken rasten. {Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß sie solch gute Freunde waren... Was du erzählst, sagt eine Menge über ihre Beziehung aus – daß sie beide so darum bemüht waren, den anderen zu verstehen, selbst wenn ihre Standpunkte verschieden waren, ist bemerkenswert.}  
  
{Es war die Grundlage ihrer Freundschaft – ihre Bereitschaft, dem Anderen zuzuhören und einen Kompromiß zu schließen}, antwortete Azhura.  
Dann fuhr sie fort: {Doch gerade, da Sir Godric für meinen Meister so wichtig war, wie ich unschwer über die Zeit hinweg erkannte, war meine Angst in Bezug auf seine Reaktion am größten.  
Was wäre, wenn Sir Godric mich ablehnen würde?  
Müßte ich dann das Schloß und Sir Salazar verlassen?  
Als daher der Tag kam, an dem meine Anwesenheit Sir Godric bekannt wurde, war ich wie gelähmt vor Furcht. Ich hatte Sir Salazar nichts davon erzählt, da ich ihn nicht von vornherein beunruhigen wollte.  
  
An jenem Nachmittag war mein Meister gerade dabei, einen recht schwierigen Trank zu vollenden, an dem er schon ein paar Tage gearbeitet hatte. Es war ein Heiltrank für eine neuartige Epidemie, welche in einem Dorf in der Nähe herrschte und für die es bis dahin kein Mittel zur Heilung gab.  
Ich war gerade dabei, Zutaten zu holen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und ein großer Mann eintrat, den ich bis dahin noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er hatte hellblondes Haar, klare graue Augen und trug Kleidung in warmen, leuchtenden Dunkelrot.  
Ich erstarrte vor Schreck über sein plötzliches und unvermutetes Eintreten, so daß ich mit der Tüte Kräuter im Maul, die ich für Sir Salazar aus seinem Lagerraum geholt hatte, wohl ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben muß. Ich konnte mich jedoch nicht von der Stelle bewegen und starrte den fremden Mann nur an.  
  
Er sah sich kurz forschend im Zimmer um, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach meinem Meister. Als er diesen nicht fand, wollte er in den Raum gehen, wo Sir Salazar immer seine Tränke braute und hub schon an zu sprechen, als er plötzlich meiner gewahr wurde. Ich hatte schon gehofft, er würde mich nicht bemerken, doch dem sollte nicht so sein.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er mich erblickte und seine Hand fuhr instinktiv zu seinem Schwert. Doch als ich mich schon bereit machte, zu fliehen, hielt er auf einmal inne und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, während er mich scharf ins Auge faßte.  
Sein Blick ging mir durch und durch, so als würde er mir bis in die tiefste Seele blicken. Noch immer vollkommen paralysiert von dem Schreck der Erkenntnis, daß dies Sir Godric sein mußte – der Freund meines Meisters – ließ ich ihn gewähren.  
  
Seine Präsenz wurde plötzlich stärker im Raum, während er mich weiterhin wortlos aus seinen klaren Augen durchdringend ansah. Doch dann lächelte er auf einmal und sagte etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Seine Hand ließ sein Schwert los und er entspannte sich sichtlich.  
Dann rief er auf einmal etwas lauter, während er sich dem Raum zuwandte, in dem Sir Salazar war. Doch auch dieses Mal verstand ich ihn nicht, wobei ich erst später begriff, daß dies aus dem Grund geschah, daß ich zu der Zeit die menschliche Sprache noch nicht verstand. Mit meinem Meister sprach ich stets in meiner eigenen Sprache, doch diese Fähigkeit war rar unter den Zauberern, wie Sir Salazar erzählt hatte.  
  
Als mein Meister wenige Sekunden später in der Tür erschien, deutete Sir Godric auf mich und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Sir Salazars Blick schweifte zu mir in meinem noch immer vollkommen erstarrten Zustand und zurück zu Sir Godric, der ihn erklärungsheischend ansah. Daraufhin begann Sir Salazar in der menschlichen Sprache zu reden, was merkwürdig für mich war, denn er hatte niemals zuvor in meiner Gegenwart Worte gebraucht, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Doch anscheinend erläuterte er Sir Godric meine Anwesenheit, denn nach und nach erhellte Verständnis dessen Züge, bis er schließlich – ein wenig zögerlich zuerst, doch akzeptierend – nickte.  
Dann kam Sir Godric auf mich zu und hockte sich vor mich hin, um mich näher zu betrachten.  
Was er jedoch kurz darauf tat, schockte mich total.

Er streckte langsam, wie um mich nicht noch weiter zu verschrecken, seine Hand nach mir aus, welche er schließlich auf meinen Kopf legte. Es war fast wie ein sanftes Streicheln, als seine Finger kurz darauf zu dem Punkt zwischen meinen Augen glitten, wo sie liegenblieben. Und dann hörte ich plötzlich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf, wodurch ich mich so erschreckte, daß ich instinktiv mehr als einen Meter zurückwich.  
Sir Godric jedoch lächelte nur, fast ein wenig amüsiert und blieb an der Stelle hocken, wo er war. Er schien zu warten, denn seine Hand hing ausgestreckt in der Luft wie in einer Geste des Friedens. Und ich begriff, daß er auf meine Reaktion wartete.  
  
Daß er wartete, ob ich ihm so weit vertrauen konnte, so daß er mich nochmals berühren durfte.  
Unsicher schaute ich zwischen ihm und Sir Salazar hin und her, bis mein Meister mir aufmunternd zunickte. Daraufhin nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und kam wieder näher zu seinem Freund, der mich fragend ansah.  
Er schien mir nicht wehtun zu wollen und Sir Salazar traute ihm – daher schob ich meinen Kopf schließlich wieder unter seine Hand. Dieses Mal war ich besser darauf vorbereitet, seine Stimme zu hören, auch wenn es mich erstaunte, ihn nunmehr verstehen zu können.} Azhura schwieg kurz, als würde sie diese besondere Konversation in Gedanken nochmals führen, bevor sie Harry davon unterrichtete. Dann begann sie, von jenem Gespräch zu erzählen.  
  
{Ich erinnere mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen und nicht über 1000 Jahre her, was die ersten Worte waren, die Sir Godric und ich wechselten. Er hatte seine Hand noch immer zwischen meinen Augen liegen und blickte mich mit den seinen direkt an, als wäre dieser Kontakt nötig für das, was er tun wollte.

#Hallo, ich bin Godric#, erklang seine Stimme dann erneut in meinem Kopf. Verwirrt blinzelte ich, denn ich wußte nicht, wie ich antworten sollte. Ich war mir der Tatsache bewußt, daß es schwierig sein würde, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, da er nicht wie Sir Salazar meine Sprache verstand und ich hingegen nicht wußte, wie er es schaffte, in meinem Kopf zu sprechen. Daher sah ich ihn auch nur hilflos an.  
  
#Schau nicht so traurig. Du brauchst auch keine Angst vor mir zu haben#, tönte Sir Godrics Stimme daraufhin beruhigend in meinen Gedanken. #Wenn du mir antworten willst, denk nur fest an das, was du sagen willst. Ich höre dich dann schon, keine Sorge.#  
Nun war ich wirklich überrascht, denn diese Form der Kommunikation hatte ich zuvor noch niemals erlebt. Doch ich versuchte, Sir Godrics Anweisung nachzukommen und konzentrierte mich stark darauf, meine Antwort für ihn 'hörbar' zu machen.  
#Mein Name ist Azhura. Ich bin erfreut, euch kennenzulernen, Sir Godric.#  
  
Kurz nachdem ich diese zwei Sätze gedacht hatte, erschien ein Lächeln in seinen grauen Augen und er antwortete mir: #Ich bin ebenfalls erfreut. Auch wenn du mir zuerst einen Schrecken eingejagt hat. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, einen – wenn auch noch sehr jungen – Basilisken in Sals Gemächern vorzufinden.#  
  
#Ihr habt keine Angst vor mir?# Ich muß zugeben, ich war sehr erstaunt über die Art, wie Sir Godric auf meine Anwesenheit reagierte, wie vorurteilslos er mich zu akzeptieren schien.  
Doch auf meine Frage hin trat ein ernster Ausdruck in seinen Augen und seine gedankliche Stimme klang etwas schärfer als zuvor, als er fragte: #Sollte ich denn? Bist du eine Gefahr für mich oder sonst jemanden in diesem Schloß? Oder gar für Sal?#  
  
Ich war erneut erschreckt über diese Möglichkeit. Wie konnte er glauben, ich würde Sir Salazar etwas antun können? Oder ihm, dem Freund meines Meisters?  
Doch dann begriff ich, daß er nur die Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, beschützen wollte. Sir Godric war ein guter Mensch, immer darauf bedacht, zu verteidigen, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Und so wollte er von Anfang wissen, ob ich eine Gefahrenquelle darstellte.  
Doch da konnte ich ihn ruhigen Gewissens beschwichtigen. Ich hatte nicht vor, die Freundlichkeit, die mir Sir Salazar – und nun auch er – so vertrauensvoll entgegengebracht hatten, zu enttäuschen.

Ich versuchte ihm mitzuteilen, daß mir keinesfalls daran gelegen war, jemandem in Hogwarths zu schaden. Ich hatte so viel Freundlichkeit innerhalb dieser Mauern erfahren...nun sogar von jemandem, der mich gar nicht richtig kannte. Daher wollte ich Sir Godric vermitteln, daß ich alles dafür tun würde, diese Freundlichkeit zurückzugeben, so gut es mir möglich war.  
Er schien erstaunt von der Intensität meiner Worte, doch ich denke, er konnte die Ehrlichkeit spüren, die ich in meine Rede legte, denn er nickte mir nach einer Weile zu und lächelte erneut. Dann antwortete er mir.  
  
#Es ist gut, daß du Salazar ein wenig Gesellschaft leistest, Azhura. Und wie ich bemerke, hilfst du ihm anscheinend sogar bei seiner Trankmischerei#, fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, wobei er auf die Tüte mit Kräutern in meinem Maul deutete.  
Erst in jenem Moment fiel mir auf, daß ich die Tüte noch immer hatte und nicht etwa fallengelassen hatte. Es war schon peinlich. Sir Godrics Lächeln war jedoch von freundlicher Güte, auch wenn er sich gerade ein wenig über mich amüsierte.

Es mußte wirklich seltsam aussehen, wie mir erst in diesem Augenblick auffiel, wenn ich auf diese – mir einzig mögliche Weise – Zutaten für Sir Salazars Zaubertränke durch die Gegend beförderte. Rasch ließ ich die Kräutertüte fallen und wenn ich helle Haut gehabt hätte, wäre wohl jedem aufgefallen, wie peinlich mir die Situation war. Doch zum Glück haben Basilisken dunkle Schuppen.}  
  
Um Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig, denn durch Azhuras recht genaue Beschreibung konnte er sich die Szene bildlich vorstellen und es war wirklich sehr lustig. Doch er wollte der großen Schlange kein Unbehagen bereiten, in dem er sich noch nachträglich über sie amüsierte.  
  
Azhura hingegen räusperte sich, als sie Harrys verhaltenen Ausdruck von Amüsement bemerkte und sah, wie seine smaragdgrünen Augen glitzerten.  
{Beherrschung, Sir Harry}, grummelte sie scheinbar beleidigt, woraufhin Harry sie nun doch breit angrinste.  
  
{Bei der Szene wäre ich gern dabei gewesen}, erwiderte der Gryffindor lächelnd. {Das sah  
bestimmt lustig aus...}  
  
{Ganz der Ahn, oh ja}, meinte Azhura nun, wobei sie sich auf Godric Gryffindor bezog. Harry lachte leise auf, während Fawkes einen warmen Ton trillerte, als wolle er Azhura trösten.  
{Danke, Fawkes}, kam die sofortige Antwort des Basilisken, bevor die Schlange fortfuhr mit ihrem Bericht.  
  
{Ich war sehr erleichtert, festzustellen, daß nach unserer ersten Begegnung Sir Godric in mir wirklich keine Gefahr zu sehen schien. Er brauchte etwas länger, um mir wirklich festes Vertrauen entgegenzubringen, doch im Endeffekt hatte ich eine fast ebenso enge Beziehung zu ihm wie zu Sir Salazar.  
Es war eine große Hilfe für die – ich möchte es fast Freundschaft nennen – die wir aufbauten, daß sowohl Sir Godric als auch ich meinen Meister sehr gern hatten. Dies war eine gute Ausgangsbasis.  
  
Und nachdem Sir Godric es durch seine Telepathie geschafft hatte, eine gedankliche Verbindung mit mir aufzubauen, konnten wir uns problemlos unterhalten. Er erklärte mir, daß dies eine der besonderen Gaben der Gryffindor sei – jeder der vier Gründer besaß solch besondere Fähigkeiten und Talente. So konnte Sir Salazar mit allen magischen Tieren in ihrer Sprache reden, wodurch es ihm gelungen war, mit mir so selbstverständlich zu reden.  
  
Bei der Familie von Gryffindor war es von jeher die Gabe der Telepathie und manchmal auch Empathie. Sir Godric selbst besaß telepathische Kräfte in erstaunlichem Maße, so daß es ihm nicht schwerfiel, mit den magischen Wesen – wozu ich gehöre – Kontakt aufzunehmen und sich zu unterhalten. Durch die mentale Verbindung, die dabei zwischen ihm und seinem 'Gesprächspartner' entstand, gab es auch keine sprachlichen Schranken – was die Tatsache erklärte, warum ich seine Gedankenstimme verstand, jedoch nicht, wenn er laut sprach.  
  
Jedenfalls kam Sir Godric von dem Zeitpunkt an öfter in Sir Salazars Gemächer und ich konnte nun besser beobachten, wie er und mein Meister zueinander standen. Manchmal kam Sir Godric auch, um mit mir zu sprechen – es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, mich kennenzulernen.}  
Azhura hielt kurz inne und schien ein weiteres Mal in Gedanken zu versinken. Dann fuhr sie mit leichtem Staunen in der Stimme fort: {Dies war ein weiteres großes Geschenk für mich – seine ruhige Akzeptanz meiner Anwesenheit.  
  
Ich hatte inzwischen erfahren, wie gefährlich Basilisken für Menschen und Magier sein konnten und verstand nun etwas besser, warum meine Art so ablehnend von den meisten Menschen behandelt wurde.  
Doch Sir Godric war anders – seine warmherzige Freundlichkeit gab jedem Wesen, dem er begegnete, eine Chance. Es lag einfach in seiner Natur, offen und verständnisvoll auch den Geschöpfen gegenüber zu sein, die auf den ersten Blick nicht die beste Reputation mitbrachten. Er war ein Mann ohne Vorurteile.} Bewunderung und Zuneigung zu dem Mann, der nun schon so lange tot war, schwangen in Azhuras Worten mit, während sie erzählte.  
  
Nun seufzte sie und gab zu: {Ich vermisse sie. Mein Meister war der erste Mensch, der gütig zu mir war, ohne dafür je eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Doch Sir Godric...er war eine lichte Seele, die hinter die äußere Erscheinung zu blicken verstand, um dort Licht und Dunkel zu unterscheiden.  
Eine Gabe}, nun blickte Azhura Harry direkt in die Augen, {die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte anscheinend – zum Glück – bei seinen Nachfahren nicht verlorengegangen ist. Ein Teil von Sir Godrics freundlicher Güte blickt mir aus deinen Augen entgegen, junger Erbe – der andere Teil von dir ist...}

Azhura schwieg kurz, als sie den Mix aus Dankbarkeit und Verwirrung in Harrys Augen bemerkte, der sich dort angesichts ihrer kryptischen Worte zeigte.  
{Es wäre nicht richtig, diese Information einfach so in den Raum zu stellen, Sir Harry}, erklärte sie dann ihr Zögern. {Laß mich in der richtigen Reihenfolge fortfahren, um meine Behauptung zu untermauern.}  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue, bevor sich eine fragende Falte in seine Stirn grub. Ein seltsames Gefühl von Vorahnung stieg immer drängender in ihm auf, doch er schob es beiseite und lauschte erneut, als Azhura den Faden ihrer Erzählung wieder aufnahm.

{Wie gesagt, entwickelte sich auch zwischen Sir Godric und mir eine Freundschaft, wenn sie auch von anderer Art war als die zwischen meinem Meister und mir. Doch es gab mir die Gewißheit, daß Sir Salazar nicht der Einzige war, der als Magier mich als selbstständig denkendes Wesen betrachtete und nicht als Zutat für einen Zaubertrank. Ich lernte, die Menschen nicht nur nach den Taten der Zauberer zu beurteilen, die meine Mutter getötet hatten. Sir Salazar und Sir Godric brachten mir bei, jedes Wesen einzeln zu betrachten und nach seinem Charakter zu beurteilen. Dies war ihr größtes Geschenk an mich.

Die Jahre vergingen und ich wuchs heran, wodurch es mit der Zeit recht schwierig wurde, mich weiterhin in Sir Salazars Gemächern aufzuhalten. Ich wurde einfach zu groß – obwohl ich ansonsten sehr viel lernte.  
Mein Meister lehrte mich, meinen versteinernden Blick zu verbergen, damit ich niemandem versehentlich ein Leid zufügte. Dies hätte ansonsten nämlich durchaus geschehen können, da inzwischen jeder im Schloß von meiner Existenz wußte.

Lady Rowena und Lady Helga hatten eine Weile gebraucht, mich zu akzeptieren – doch im Laufe der Zeit merkten sie, daß ich keine Gefahr darstellte. Und von den Schülern hielt ich mich weitesgehend fern, da ich ihnen keine Angst einjagen wollte. So war mein Leben sehr friedlich geworden. Sir Salazar lehrte mich auch weiterhin all das, was ich über Zaubertränke verstehen konnte und ich half ihm, so gut es mir möglich war.

Doch das Problem meiner Größe löste sich auf für mich recht ungewöhnliche Weise. Ich hatte versucht, meine Fähigkeit zur Verkleinerung anzuwenden, doch war ich noch viel zu ungeübt, um lange in dieser Größe verbleiben zu können.  
Basilisken vermögen sich in normalgroße Schlangen zu verwandeln, wenn es nötig ist}, erklärte Azhura, als sie Harrys verwirrten Blick bemerkte.

{Ihr lernt heute wirklich nicht mehr besonders viel über magische Geschöpfe, oder?}, fügte sie dann leicht aufseufzend hinzu. {All das Wissen, was damals existierte und allgemein bekannt war...ist es heutzutage verloren?}

{Ich weiß nicht allzu viel über Basilisken}, gab Harry zu. {Doch auch heute wird noch Unterricht über magische Geschöpfe gegeben. Ein Freund von mir unterrichtet es – und er liebt jede Art von magischen Wesen. Besonders die gefährlicheren – ich denke, wenn er dich erst richtig kennenlernen würde, wäre er begeistert von dir.}

{Es ist trotzdem eine Schande, wieviel Wissen anscheinend über die Jahrhunderte verlorenging }, erwiderte Azhura traurig. {Aber es ist vorerst nicht zu ändern, daher sollte ich meine Geschichte wohl zuende erzählen, bevor wir zu sehr abschweifen.}Harry nickte zustimmend und machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, Azhura später über ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen näher auszufragen. Doch jetzt wollte er auch noch den Rest der Erzählung hören.

{Wie ich eben erwähnte, besitzen Basilisken die Fähigkeit sich zu verkleinern, wenn es für sie nötig ist. Doch ich war dafür noch zu unerfahren, auch wenn ich inzwischen mehrere Jahre älter war als zu Beginn meines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarths. Daher hätte es mich nicht überraschen sollen, daß sich Sir Salazar eine Lösung einfallen ließ, die sowohl ihm als auch mir weiterhin die Möglichkeit gab, zusammen an den Rezepturen für Zaubertränke zu arbeiten, die nicht unbedingt auf den Lehrplan für Sir Salazars Schüler gehörten. Mittlerweile hatte sich mein Meister nämlich einen Ruf als großartiger Zaubertrankmeister geschaffen, was nicht zuletzt darin begründet war, daß er mehrere neue Zaubertränke erfunden oder alte Rezepturen verbessert hatte. Er tat viel Gutes damit, heilte manche Krankheit – so wie jene Epidemie, die ich erwähnte, als Sir Godric mich zum ersten Mal sah.

Jedenfalls überraschte mich Sir Salazar eines Tages, indem er mich in die Kerker bestellte, wo die Klassenräume für seinen Unterricht lagen. Ich war noch nicht sehr oft dort unten gewesen – wie gesagt, ich vermied Kontakt mit den Schülern, um diese nicht zu erschrecken.  
Doch an jenem Tag war Wochenende und die Schüler damit außerhalb des Schlosses oder in Hogsmeade, daher bestand keine Gefahr, daß ich einen von ihnen durch meine Gegenwart verängstigen würde. Ich begab mich zu den Kerkern und als ich dort ankam, führte mich Sir Salazar durch ein Gewirr von Gängen tiefer hinab, bis wir plötzlich in einem sehr großen Raum ankamen. Dort türmten sich all die Hilfsmittel und Zutaten, welche sich vorher in Sir Salazars Raum, wo er die Tränke zubereitete, befunden hatten.

Ich war verwirrt, doch mein Meister erklärte mir, dies werde von jetzt an unser Arbeitsraum sein. Hier unten bestand wenig Gefahr, daß unsere Experimente Schaden anrichten würden und außerdem war der Raum so groß, daß meine wachsende Länge kaum Schwierigkeiten bedeutete.  
Sir Salazars Gemächer waren bis dahin mein Zuhause gewesen, doch nun gab er mir hier unten meinen eigenen Raum und er zeigte mir, wie ich Hogwarths durch einen verborgenen Tunnel verlassen konnte, wenn ich zum Jagen in den Wald wollte.}  
  
Hier verstummte Azhura erneut und Harry benötigte eine Weile, um alles zu verarbeiten. Dann jedoch verstand er und fragte die Schlange: {Das hier unten war dieser Raum, nicht wahr? Das ‚Labor' von Salazar Slytherin. Und hier lebtest du von jenem Zeitpunkt an?}

{Sehr gut kombiniert}, war Azhuras Antwort. Sie schien erfreut, daß Harry so rasch begriffen hatte, was sie nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, sondern nur angedeutet hatte.  
{Ja, diese Räume hier waren früher das Labor meines Meisters. Hier entdeckte er so manchen neuen Trank, während ich ihm dabei helfen durfte. Oft vertiefte sich Sir Salazar so sehr in seine Arbeit, daß Sir Godric herunterkommen mußte, um ihn zum Essen zu holen oder ihn auch sonst einmal wieder zu anderen Dingen zu verleiten, die nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatten.

In jener Zeit bemerkte ich auch, daß mein Meister und Sir Godric enger zusammenwuchsen als zuvor. Sir Godrics warmherziges Wesen holte Sir Salazar meist sehr schnell aus seinen Grübeleien.

Du mußt wissen, daß Sir Salazar seine Frau, die er sehr geliebt hatte, verlor, als sie ihm eine Tochter gebar. Auch das kleine Mädchen war kurz darauf verstorben und mein Meister hatte daher nur zwei Söhne, die jedoch inzwischen erwachsen waren und ihr eigenes Leben führten. Daher war er recht einsam, was menschliche Nähe anging und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit.

Doch Sir Godrics Freundschaft bedeutete Sir Salazar sehr viel und so ließ er ihn oft bestimmen, womit sie ihre Zeit verbrachten. Es tat meinem Meister gut, zu spüren, er war nicht allein. Sir Godric machte dies deutlich, auch wenn er selbst Familie besaß. Seine Frau, Lady Evelynn, war wunderschön und eine sanfte, liebevolle Frau. Auch sie besaß große magische Kräfte, doch waren sie eher von heilender Natur. Sie war die Heilerin im Schloß und unterrichtete Kräuterkunde.  
Auch Sir Godric besaß Kinder, die mittlerweile erwachsen waren – einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Beide waren verheiratet und wie Sir Salazars Kinder fortgezogen, um ihr eigenes Leben zu führen. Doch sie hielten Kontakt zu Hogwarths.

Ich war mittlerweile über 15 Jahre in Hogwarths, als ein schreckliches Geschehnis über das friedliche Leben dort hereinbrach. Das Schloß wurde von einem Trupp kriegerischer Zauberer unvermittelt angegriffen und es kam zu mehreren schrecklichen Gefechten.

Es war auch das erste Mal, daß ich meine Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzte, mein Zuhause zu verteidigen. Ich versteinerte mehrere der Angreifer, als sie versuchten, in das Schloß zu gelangen. Ich tat es nicht gern, denn ich hatte den Wert eines Lebens schätzen gelernt, doch andererseits kannten jene Angreifer keine Gnade – daher fand ich mein Handeln gerechtfertigt. Ich schützte mein Zuhause und die Menschen, die ich lieben gelernt hatte.

Die Angriffe dauerten fast eine Woche und am Ende schlugen wir sie in die Flucht. Doch die Kämpfe hatten einen hohen Preis gefordert – mehrere Schüler und auch Lehrer hatten ihr Leben verloren.

Und...Lady Evelynn war sehr schwer verwundet.

Das Schicksal seiner geliebten Frau traf Sir Godric sehr hart. Er wich in den folgenden Tagen nicht von ihrem Krankenlager und war verzweifelt, daß er nichts für sie tun konnte, als ihr Zustand immer schlechter wurde.  
Auch Sir Salazar war schwer getroffen von den Ereignissen und verbrachte Tage und Nächte in seinem Labor, um einen Trank zu mischen, der Lady Evelynn helfen sollte. Er tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, doch es half nicht.}

Azhuras Stimme versagte an dieser Stelle, als sie von Erinnerungen an jenen schrecklichen Tag überflutet wurde. Harry Augen schimmerten traurig, da er die Gefühle nachempfinden konnte, die sowohl sein Ahn als auch Sir Salazar gehabt haben mußten. Einem geliebten Menschen nicht helfen zu können...

{Zwei Wochen nach dem letzten Angriff starb Lady Evelynn an ihren Verletzungen. Das Leben im Schloß war danach nicht mehr wie vorher}, setzte Azhura ihren Bericht fort. {Sir Godric versank in Trauer und schien nicht mehr zu wissen, was ihn im Leben halten sollte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, nicht besser auf das Wohl seiner Frau geachtet zu haben – doch wie hätte er das tun sollen, wo er doch in vorderster Linie gekämpft hatte? Doch niemand vermochte ihm auszureden, daß es in gewisser Weise seine Schuld war, daß Lady Evelynn nicht mehr unter uns weilte. Nicht einmal seine Kinder konnten ihn trösten.

Sir Salazar hingegen vergrub sich erneut in seinem Labor und machte sich seine eigenen Vorwürfe. Auch er hatte Schuldgefühle. Doch bei ihm war es der Vorwurf, den er sich selbst machte, daß er keine Heilung für die Verletzungen der Frau seines besten Freundes gefunden hatte. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er Sir Godric im Stich gelassen, was ihn seinen Freund meiden ließ.

Es war eine sehr traurige Zeit und ich fürchtete um beide – sowohl um Sir Salazar als auch um Sir Godric. Sie schienen auseinander zu driften, ohne es zu bemerken. Das jedoch wollte ich nicht zulassen, denn ich wußte, was ihre Freundschaft ihnen bedeutete – was für Kraft sie ihnen geben konnte, gerade in dieser schweren Zeit. Daher überzeugte ich meinen Meister, daß es seine Aufgabe wäre, Sir Godric ins Leben zurückzuholen. Ihm die Freude am Leben wiederzugeben.

Es war schwer, Sir Salazar seine eigenen Schuldgefühle überwinden zu lassen, aber nach mehreren Tagen endlosen Einredens auf ihn hatte ich es geschafft. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur, daß ich ihn in Ruhe ließ, doch egal aus welchem Grund er es am Ende auch tat – mir war es Recht, solange er nur Sir Godric half.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ihr erstes Gespräch nach den schrecklichen Vorfällen verlief, doch von jenem Tag an kümmerte sich Sir Salazar um seinen Freund, bis es diesem langsam wieder besser ging und er wieder Anteil am Leben nahm. Dadurch verbrachten sie viel Zeit gemeinsam, mehr noch als zuvor.

Und sie kamen sich näher.

Ich beobachtete, wie – unbemerkt von ihnen selbst – sie Gefühle füreinander entwickelten, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Sie wuchsen zusammen wie zwei Hälften einer Einheit, wie zwei Seelen, die ohne die andere nicht mehr existieren konnten. Und hatten doch lange Zeit keine Ahnung von der Stärke ihrer Gefühle.}

Harry war leicht blaß geworden, als Azhura zu diesem Teil der Geschichte kam. Er konnte sich schon fast denken, wohin dies im Endeffekt führen würde und war sich nicht sicher, ob er verkraften würde, was ihm seine Ahnung mitteilte.

Es war eine Sache, den Gründer des Slytherin-Hauses als einen gütigen, freundlichen Menschen kennenzulernen. Doch ihn als möglichen Partner seines Ahnen zu erkennen?

_‚Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Azhura weiter zuhören will'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn. _‚Ich hab eine Ahnung, wohin das führt. Mein Vorfahr und Sir Salazar Slytherin...ist das möglich? Wenn ja, dann hat die Geschichte aber ganz schön daneben gelegen mit dem, was überliefert wurde. Von wegen ewige Feinde – sie waren Freunde! Und wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als das...ich glaube, das wird langsam alles zuviel für mich. Ich brauche Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken – doch vorher...vorher sollte ich wohl auch den letzten Schock noch erhalten. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, daß Azhuras Geschichte jetzt genau den noch für mich bereithält.'_

Bei diesem Gedanken seufzte Harry schwer auf, bevor er sich die Augen rieb. Er brauchte Zeit, um die ganze Geschichte in Ruhe nochmals durchzugehen. Aber er wußte, er brauchte zuvor noch die Gewißheit, daß ihm seine Phantasie keinen Streich spielte, wenn er Azhuras letzte Worte interpretierte. Er wollte es von ihr hören, was aus den Gefühlen von Sir Godric und Sir Salazar letztendlich geworden war.

Daher nickte er Azhura, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und spürte, wie nahe ihm die ganze Erklärung ging, zu und bedeutete ihr, den Rest zu erzählen. Nach einem mitfühlenden Blick wegen der unerwarteten Eröffnungen, die sie so kurz nacheinander über ihm ausschüttete, fuhr Azhura fort.

{Wie gesagt, es dauerte noch mehrere Monate, bis mein Meister die Tiefe seiner Gefühle für Sir Godric als das erkannte, was sie waren – Liebe. Er hatte so lange schon nicht mehr so gefühlt, daher war es zuerst ein Schock für ihn, so für seinen besten Freund zu empfinden. Er hatte Angst, Sir Godric würde ihn zurückstoßen, wenn er ihm seine Gefühle beichtete... fürchtete, die Freundschaft des Mannes zu verlieren, der ihm alles bedeutete.  
Daher versuchte er, seine Empfindungen zu verbergen, um wenigstens Sir Godrics Freund zu bleiben. Doch schließlich gab es ein Ereignis, wo er sie nicht mehr zu verhüllen imstande war.  
Sir Godric wurde krank.

Es war eine lange, schwere Krankheit, die ihn mehrmals nahe am Rande des Todes entlangwandeln ließ. Sir Salazar wich in diesen Stunden nicht von seiner Seite, wachte Tag und Nacht bei ihm, bis es Sir Godric wieder etwas besser ging.

Während seiner Krankheit war Sir Godric mehrmals von hohem Fieber geplagt worden und hatte dabei nach meinem Meister gerufen, als könne nur dieser ihm helfen. Dann hatte ich Sir Salazar stets bei ihm sitzen sehen und ihn beruhigen. Es war ein rührendes Bild, wie er Sir Godric durch sanfte Berührungen von seiner Anwesenheit überzeugen wollte, während er ihm endlos liebevolle Worte zuflüsterte.  
Dies schien jedesmal zu helfen, denn Sir Godric wurde sofort ruhiger, wenn mein Meister mit ihm sprach – als würde er selbst inmitten seines Delirium spüren, daß sein Freund bei ihm war.

Als es Sir Godric schließlich wieder besser ging, begann für meinen Meister eine Phase der Unsicherheit. Er wußte nun, daß er seine Gefühle nicht länger für sich behalten konnte – die Krankheit, die ihm seine Liebe fast entrissen hatte, hatte ihm das klargemacht.  
  
Sir Salazar entschied sich daher dafür, Sir Godric alles zu gestehen und zu versuchen, mit dem Resultat – welches es auch sein mochte – zurecht zu kommen. Dennoch hatte er Angst.  
Angst, die nicht hätte sein müssen. Denn als er schließlich Sir Godric mitteilte, daß er ihn liebte, erhielt er eine Antwort, auf die er nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Seine Gefühle wurden erwidert.  
Ebenso wie mein Meister hatte auch Sir Godric schon einige Zeit zuvor begriffen, daß seine freundschaftlichen Gefühle in Liebe umgeschlagen waren. Doch auch er wollte auf jeden Fall ihre enge Freundschaft bewahren.

Männer...}, schnaubte Azhura an dieser Stelle. {So unsicher, wenn es um Gefühle geht, doch schnell dabei, Frauen als schwächeres Geschlecht zu bezeichnen, wenn sie ihre Empfindungen nicht verstecken. Aber egal.  
Ich war jedenfalls unheimlich froh, daß sie sich endlich ihre Verbindung eingestanden hatten und ihre Liebe von diesem Zeitpunkt an auch nicht mehr verheimlichten. Zuerst waren sie sehr unsicher im Umgang miteinander – es hatte sich so viel für sie verändert. Und auch ihre Umgebung reagierte zuerst sehr erstaunt, unterstützte sie jedoch danach ohne Widerstand.

Dadurch gestärkt widmeten sich Sir Salazar und Sir Godric vollkommen ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle und heirateten ein Jahr darauf. Es war eine wahrlich wundervolle Zeremonie, in der sie nicht nur ein normales Ehegelöbnis ablegten, sondern auch eine magische Bindung miteinander eingingen.  
Den Zauber, den sie gewählt hatten, verband sie über den Tod hinaus und war bis dahin sehr selten für eine Ehegemeinschaft gewählt worden. Doch Sir Godric und Sir Salazar waren kein normales Paar, sondern auch Seelenpartner. Der Zauber, den sie aussprachen, band sie daher enger aneinander als es jedes Versprechen hätte tun können.

Die darauffolgenden Jahre waren glückliche Jahre für meinen Meister und seinen Partner. Es war wundervoll, mitanzusehen, wie verliebt sie beide ineinander waren und wie gut sie sich ergänzten.

Doch ihnen beiden fehlte noch etwas zum vollkommenen Glück.

Ein Kind.

Wie gesagt, waren ihre Kinder längst erwachsen und führten ihr eigenes Leben. Aber für die beiden wäre ein Kind die Krönung ihres Glückes gewesen. Daher gingen sie auf die Suche nach einem Zauber, der es ihnen möglich machen würde, sich diesen Traum zu erfüllen. Beide waren mächtige Magier auf ihren Gebieten und so hatten sie keinen Zweifel, daß es ihnen im Endeffekt gelingen würde.

Sie forschten lange und ausführlich in den alten Schriften und schließlich stießen sie auf einen komplizierten, sehr alten Zauberspruch, der es ermöglichte, die Essenzen zweier Zauberer zu verbinden und daraus ein neues Leben zu schaffen. Da keiner von ihnen beiden dieses Kind austragen konnte, wandten sich Sir Salazar und Sir Godric um Hilfe an Lady Helga und Lady Rowena. Es gab lange Diskussionen zwischen den vier Gründern, doch schlußendlich willigte Lady Helga ein, das Kind auszutragen.

Ihre Loyalität zu Sir Godric und Sir Salazar, die sie wie Brüder liebte, gebot ihr dieses Handeln. Und für sie war es auch eine Chance, nochmals Anteil an der Geburt eines Kindes zu haben, denn ihr Einziges war schon lange fort.

Als dies geklärt war, gingen die vier Gründer an die Realisierung des dafür nötigen Zaubers und taten ihre magischen Kräfte zusammen, um ihn zu bewältigen. Mein Meister und Sir Godric sprachen den Zauber aus, der es ihnen erlaubte, ein wenig ihrer Essenz aus sich herauszuholen und mit der seines Partners zu mischen. Ihre miteinander verbundene Essenz wurde einem Zaubertrank beigefügt, den Lady Helga zu sich nahm. Es folgte eine Zeit des ungeduldigen und hoffnungsfrohen Wartens, bis feststand, daß Lady Helga schwanger war.

Die Nacht darauf war ein einziges großes Fest, denn das ganze Schloß feierte den Erfolg des Zaubers – und jedermann, der Sir Salazar und Sir Godric ansah, spürte, daß sie wundervolle Eltern werden würden.

Neun Monate darauf war es soweit – das Kind wurde geboren. Es war eine leichte Geburt für Lady Helga und das Kind vollkommen gesund. Dies wiederum sorgte für große Erleichterung unter allen, die besorgt und rastlos gewartet hatten.

Sir Salazar und Sir Godric brauchten nur eine Sekunde, um sich unsterblich in das Wesen zu verlieben, das sie erschaffen hatten – ihr wunderschöner Sohn war für die Beiden ein Quell des Glücks. Sie tauften ihn auf den Namen Halryon Shalsar, doch sein Rufname wurde Shal.

Shal war ein liebes Kind, voller Freundlichkeit und Wärme. Sanft und ruhig wie Sir Salazar, dabei jedoch auch offen und großmütig wie Sir Godric. Er besaß eine hohe Intelligenz und machte das Erbe seiner Väter deutlich durch seine Begabung in Fächern wie Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Und er hatte auch die Telepathie und das Talent geerbt, die Sprache aller Tiere und magischen Wesen zu verstehen.

Von Lady Helga, welche zwar keine genetische Verbindung zu ihm besaß, die aber dadurch, daß sie ihn geboren hatte, seine leibliche Mutter war, stammte seine unbeirrbare Loyalität zu allen Wesen, die er seine Freunde nannte.

Lady Rowena wurde zu seiner Patentante ernannt und lehrte ihn, seine Intelligenz und den Wissensdurst sowie die unersättliche Neugier, die ihn antrieben, in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Ich hingegen wurde ebenso wie Fawkes, der schon seit langem Sir Godrics Begleiter war, zu einem Wächter und Beschützer von Shal durch seine Kindheitsjahre. Konnte keiner der Erwachsenen bei ihm sein, da sie durch die Magierschule, die sie betrieben, viele Pflichten hatten, so war jedoch stets entweder Fawkes oder ich bei ihm.  
Durch Sir Salazars Gabe sowie Sir Godrics Empathie kommunizierte er mit uns ebenso leicht wie mit seinen Eltern oder anderen Menschen und konnte uns daher mitteilen, was ihn bewegte. Er war ein wunderbares Kind...}, Azhuras Stimme verklang und Fawkes trillerte leise vor sich hin, als wäre auch er in Erinnerungen an den gemeinsamen Sohn der zwei Gründer versunken.

_‚Oh. Mein. Gott. OH. MEIN. GOTT! Das darf nicht wahr sein!'_, rief es in Harrys Kopf. Er hatte Azhuras letzten Worten mit wachsendem Begreifen gelauscht und sträubte sich nun, die Erkenntnis, die ihm gekommen war, als der Basilisk von Shal erzählte, auch wirklich zu akzeptieren.

Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, daß er...daß er...

{Sag mir, daß es nicht wahr ist, was ich aus deinen Worten entnehme}, flehte Harry Azhura schon fast verzweifelt an.

Die Schlange blickte auf, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und musterte Harrys leicht bleiches Gesicht. Sie schien mitleidig, doch die Wahrheit konnte sie dem Gryffindor nicht vorenthalten. Er hatte wieder einmal rasch kombiniert, warum sie ihm von Shal erzählt hatte – und hatte die richtige Antwort herausgefunden, obwohl es ihm anscheinend große Schwierigkeiten bereitete, diese Antwort auch zu akzeptieren.

{Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, ist die Wahrheit, Sir Harry. Und die Wahrheit ist, daß Shal der Erbe sowohl Sir Godric als auch Sir Salazars war.  
Er heiratete später und bekam eigene Kinder, welche wiederum heirateten und Kinder bekamen...durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch blieb das Blut der Verbindung Gryffindor-Slytherin stark. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem dein Vater deine Mutter heiratete und ihnen wenig später ein Sohn geboren wurde.  
  
Du, Sir Harry, bist der letzte Erbe von meinem Meister, Sir Salazar Slytherin und seinem Gefährten, Sir Godric Gryffindor. Der Erbe einer großen Liebe und sehr viel Macht.  
Dies ist der Grund, warum ich dich hierher gebeten habe, um dir meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Du mußtest von deiner Herkunft erfahren und nur ich konnte sie dir erzählen, da – Fawkes einmal ausgenommen, von dessen Rückkehr nach Schloß Hogwarths ich nichts wußte – niemand mehr davon weiß.  
  
Die Geschichte hat viel Unwahres über meinen Meister verbreitet und ich möchte, daß sein Andenken eines Tages wieder geehrt wird, wie es ihm zusteht. Er darf nicht wegen dieses Schwarzmagiers, der sein ‚Erbe' zu sein vorgab, fälschlich als böse und muggelfeindlich betrachtet werden. Er war keines von beidem, ebensowenig wie Sir Godrics Feind.}

{Oh mein Gott}, wiederholte Harry, was er zuvor nur gedacht hatte. Es war also wahr.  
Seine Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt – er war der Erbe Slytherins.

Gedanken tobten wild in seinem Kopf durcheinander und Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, er müsse dringend an die frische Luft. Weg von hier, wo ihn alles an die neuen Wahrheiten erinnerte, die Azhura gerade offenbart hatte.

Sich mühsam zusammennehmend, schloß Harry die Augen, um einigermaßen ruhig zu bleiben, was ihm jedoch schwerfiel. Er mußte auf den Turm, dort, wo er immer die Ruhe fand, welche er bei Problemen nötig hatte. Dort würde er über all das nachdenken können, was er erfahren hatte.

Die Augen öffnend, in deren smaragdgrünen Tiefen heillose Verwirrung zu entdecken war, sah er Azhura für ein paar Sekunden nur ratlos an. Dann jedoch richtete er sich auf und hob Fawkes von seinem Knie, bevor er aufstand, das Gryffindor-Schwert in der Hand.

Er senkte die goldene Waffe, als er zu dem Basilisken hinüberschritt, der ihm aufmerksam entgegensah, als Harry die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte. Grüne Augen blickten direkt in gelbe, bevor Harry seufzte und sagte: {Das war mehr als eine Bombe, die du hast platzen lassen, Azhura. Verzeih mir, wenn ich nicht sagen kann, daß ich begeistert bin von dem, was ich erfuhr. Es steht so total im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich bisher wußte und an das ich glaubte. Ich...ich brauche Zeit...viel Zeit, um damit ins Reine zu kommen.  
Wenn ich akzeptieren kann, daß deine Worte die Wahrheit sind, komme ich wieder. Bis dahin...}

{Es ist in Ordnung, Sir Harry}, antwortete Azhura beschwichtigend, die den Tumult in Harrys Augen sehen konnte. Sie verstand, wie schwer das alles für ihn sein mußte. {Nimm dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich werde solange warten... immerhin habe ich viele, viele Jahre gewartet auf euer Erscheinen, da machen ein paar Tage auch nichts mehr aus.}

Das Verständnis des Basilisken ließ Harry kurz dankbar lächeln, bevor er Fawkes ansah und zu ihm sagte:  
§Bringst du bitte meine Freunde zurück in die oberen Etagen des Schlosses, Fawkes? Ich muß jetzt allein sein...§ Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte nicht, daß er zu dem Phönix in dessen Sprache geredet hatte, so sehr hatten ihn die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden im Griff.

Fawkes hingegen registrierte es und auch Azhura. Sie wechselten einen Blick, bevor der Phönix Harry als Bestätigung sanft mit seinem Schnabel an der Wange entlangfuhr. Dann hob der feuerrote Vogel ab und flog zu der Gruppe um Dumbledore, die ihm fragend entgegensahen.

Harry achtete jedoch nicht mehr auf einen der anderen Anwesenden, ob Mensch oder Tier – er wollte einfach nur noch weg. In Ruhe nachdenken.  
Daher konzentrierte er sich auf den Nordturm und ließ seinem Bedürfnis, dort oben zu sein, freien Lauf. Und wie zuvor hob er unbewußt die rechte Hand, um die sich weißes Licht ansammelte und ihn forttransportierte.

---Ende Flashback---

„Wie gesagt, eine wahre Bombe... für mich jedenfalls", schrieb Harry in das Tagebuch. „Wer hätte geglaubt, daß ich einmal einem Basilisken zuhöre, wie er ein Loblied auf Salazar Slytherins Güte und Freundlichkeit anstimmt – und es auch noch glaube! Das ist wirklich das Bizarrste, was mir bis jetzt passiert ist...was etwas zu sagen hat, denn mein Leben war nun wirklich nicht normal bis jetzt.

Doch nun muß ich mit der Erkenntnis klarkommen, daß ich nicht nur der Erbe Gryffindors bin, sondern auch seines sogenannten ‚ewigen Kontrahenten' Salazar Slytherin.

Das, was Azhura über ihre Verbindung erzählte...daß sie ineinander verliebt waren und schließlich sogar geheiratet haben...es zeichnet eine so völlig andere Sicht der Dinge, die damals passierten. Ich frage mich, warum im Laufe der Jahrhunderte diese Wahrheit verloren ging und der Wahrnehmung Slytherins als kaltherzigen, machtgierigen Magiers Platz machte. Was führte zu dieser falschen Darstellung?

Falsche Darstellung... ich glaube also wirklich daran, was Azhura mir erzählt hat. Ich glaube daran, daß er in Wirklichkeit ein gütiger Mensch war. Salazar Slytherin, den ich bis jetzt für die Verkörperung alles Bösen und Dunklen in der Magierwelt hielt – als ‚Ahn' Voldemorts – ist völlig anders gewesen als ich glaubte.

Ein hilfsbereiter Mensch, der Zaubertränke erfand, um anderen Wesen zu helfen. Der einen mutterlosen Basilisken rettete, obwohl dieser ihm diese Freundlichkeit böse hätte vergelten können. Der Godric Gryffindor liebte und mit ihm einen Sohn bekam, der für sie beide die Krönung ihres Glücks darstellte...

Salazar Slytherin war ein guter Mensch.

Das braucht Zeit, um wirklich einzusinken. In meiner Welt hätte ich das niemals geglaubt, wenn mir jemand davon erzählt hätte – doch hier, in dieser Realität, die sich in manchen Dingen so grundlegend von der meinen unterscheidet und andererseits dieser doch so sehr ähnelt – hier bekam ich die Möglichkeit, meine Vorurteile abzulegen.

Es ist schwer, eine zweite Chance zu geben, wenn man bis jetzt von der betreffenden Person nur Schwierigkeiten bekommen hat oder sogar von ihr mit dem Tod bedroht wurde – doch die Chancen, die ich hier vergab, wurden belohnt.

Draco ist hier so liebevoll und sanft, wie ich es Malfoy in meiner Welt kaum zugetraut hätte – doch gerade durch Dracos Verhalten beginne ich zu verstehen, daß ich mich vielleicht von Äußerlichkeiten habe täuschen lassen.

Was ist, wenn die grundlegenden Eigenschaften der Personen hier und in meiner Welt die gleichen sind?

Wäre dann der Draco meiner Wirklichkeit nicht auch im Grunde seines Wesens ein freundlicher, warmherziger Mensch?  
Und Professor Snape? War es seine Spionagetätigkeit für den Orden, die ihn so kalt und herrschsüchtig werden ließ? Als eine Maske, um seine Gefühle zu verstecken, damit sie nicht von Voldemort ausgenutzt und gegen ihn eingesetzt werden konnten?

Ein trauriger Gedanke...vor allem, wenn ich ihn mit Severus hier vergleiche – hier ist er so... so väterlich mir gegenüber. Wäre es möglich – hätte es die Feindschaft zwischen meinem Vater und seinen Freunden und Professor Snape zu ihrer Schulzeit nicht gegeben – daß er mir gegenüber dann nicht so verächtlich auftreten würde?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll – das kommt alles so plötzlich.

Das Schicksal spielt mit mir, als hätte ich keinen eigenen Willen. Andererseits denke ich immer mehr, daß ich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund in diese Realität geschickt wurde...oder mich selbst hierher beförderte durch meinen Wunsch. Auf jeden Fall ist es kein Zufall...Zufälle gibt es in meinem Leben nicht.

Und es hatte ja auch schon sein Gutes – ich erfuhr von meinen Kräften. Kräfte, die ich als Erbe Gryffindors besitze – und...und auch die, welche mir gegeben sind, da Slytherin ebenfalls zu meinen Ahnen gehört.

Zu was macht mich das?

Ich weiß es nicht und das macht mich nervös.

Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber die ganze Sache mit Dumbledore sowie Sirius und Severus besprechen. Das ist die andere gute Seite an all diesen Geschehnissen – ich habe Personen, die mich verstehen. Ron und Hermine waren in meiner Welt immer für mich da, wenn ich Probleme hatte – doch ich glaube, sie allein wären zuwenig, um das Chaos in meinem Kopf angesichts der Neuigkeiten zu ordnen.

Ich denke, Ron wird ebenso überrascht sein über meine seltene Herkunft – nur wird er hier deswegen nicht vor Ärger explodieren. In meiner Welt...ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, was er dort sagen würde, wenn ich ihm erkläre, ich sei der Erbe Slytherins. In unserem zweiten Jahr war es schon schwierig genug und damals wußte ich die Wahrheit auch noch nicht.

Wahrheit... Wahrheit ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, das stimmt. Denn damals konnte ich mir auch wegen der Tatsache, daß der ‚Erbe Slytherins' zu sein bedeutete, in gewisser Weise wie Voldemort zu sein, nicht vorstellen, daß dies die Wahrheit sein sollte. Ich konnte und wollte niemals sein wie dieser manische, machthungrige...ich kann ihn nicht einmal als Mensch bezeichnen, denn das ist er einfach nicht mehr.

Voldemort ist ein von Machtgier zerfressenes Geschöpf der Dunkelheit – so klischeehaft das auch klingen mag. Es ist die Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die man nicht leugnen kann, wenn man ihm auch nur ein Mal begegnet ist – es erstaunt mich immer wieder, was manche Magier ihm die Treue halten läßt.

Ist es Angst – um ihre Familien oder um sich selbst? Machtgier? Loyalität – aus welchem Grund auch immer?  
Oder sehen sie in ihm wirklich einen Befreier von den nicht-magischen Menschen? Doch die Muggel wissen nicht einmal von der Zaubererwelt, sie stellen daher also auch keine Gefahr dar.  
Und das Argument, sie seien minderer Geburt ist einfach inakzeptabel. Niemand hat das Recht, einem anderen Wesen solch einen Stempel aufzudrücken – wer darf entscheiden, wer hochrangiger Geburt ist und wer nicht?  
Niemand, meiner Meinung nach.

Der Charakter entscheidet, ob man gut oder schlecht – in dem Sinne also von hoher Gesinnung ist. Seine Taten geben Zeugnis von Ehre oder Verderbtheit eines Wesens. Dabei ist es auch egal, ob es Magier, Muggel, Tier oder magisches Geschöpf ist.

Basilisken werden als böse bezeichnet, doch Azhura ist meiner Meinung nach ein gutes Geschöpf. Ich spüre ihre Treue Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor gegenüber selbst nach diesen vielen Jahrhunderten noch als so stark wie zu der Zeit, als die Beiden lebten. Vielleicht habe ich ein wenig Empathie geerbt, doch mein Gefühl sagt mir, Azhura ist nicht meine Feindin – sie ist vielmehr eine Freundin, die ich nicht erwartet hätte. Sie hat über ihre Fähigkeit, ihren Versteinerungsblick sozusagen ‚ausschalten' zu können, nicht gelogen und damit ihre Wahrhaftigkeit unter Beweis gestellt.

Was also bringt mir dieser Tag an Erkenntnissen?

Ich bin Erbe Salazar Slytherins und Godric Gryffindors.

Salazar Slytherin war – im Gegensatz zur heutigen Meinung über ihn – kein böser, machtgieriger Magier. Statt dessen war er verliebt in Godric Gryffindor, mit dem er einen gemeinsamen Sohn bekam, dessen Existenz wiederum zu Erkenntnis Nummer Eins zurückführt.

Basilisken sind ebenfalls nicht generell Geschöpfe bösen Charakters.  
Diese Erkenntnis kann man wohl guten Gewissens auf Schlangen im Allgemeinen ausweiten – was wiederum das Sprichwort: ‚Das Äußere kann täuschen' zu einer weiteren Wahrheit macht.

An dieser Stelle hielt Harry in seinem raschen Schreiben inne und blickte für einen Moment nachdenklich vor sich hin. Inzwischen herrschte mehr Ordnung in seinen Gedanken und er kam langsam ins Reine mit sich selbst.

Auch wenn er noch lange nicht alles, was in seinem letzten Schuljahr passiert war, verarbeitet hatte – so zum Beispiel den Verlust seines Sirius' – so akzeptierte er vorerst einmal die Geschehnisse, die ihn in den letzten Tagen so völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatten.

Erbe zweier Gründer, magische Kräfte in beträchtlichem Ausmaß, ehemalige Feinde, die zu Freunden wurden und erstaunliche Charakterzüge offenbarten... dies alles formte sich zu einem Bild, welches Harry zwar nie im Leben zu sehen erwartet hätte, jedoch jetzt als durchaus bemerkenswert empfand.

Es gab ihm eine neue Perspektive auf sein Leben und erklärte einige Geheimnisse um seine Vergangenheit, die Szene mit dem Sprechenden Hut beim Sorting nur eines davon. Und diese Perspektive erlaubte es dem Schwarzhaarigen, sich neue Ziele zu setzen, neue Prioritäten für sein weiteres Leben aufzustellen.

„Remus' Idee, mir ein Tagebuch zu schenken, war definitiv ein Erfolg", beendete Harry seine mehrseitige Eintragung. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich vollkommen mit allem, was geschehen ist, im Reinen bin – doch es war ein erster, großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ich fühle mich besser, seit langer Zeit sogar richtig wohl.

Das an sich ist merkwürdig, denn noch so vieles ist ungeklärt. Doch ich möchte die Zeit hier genießen, die mir geschenkt wurde. Ich möchte Draco, Severus und die Malfoys hier kennenlernen – vielleicht erlaubt es mir, ihren Gegenstücken in meiner Welt, wenn ich zurückgekehrt bin, offener und vorurteilsfreier gegenüberzutreten.

Doch vor allem bin ich hier frei von der andauernd über mir hängenden Gefahr von Voldemort – mag es auch egoistisch sein, so bin ich doch froh, mich eine Weile einfach mal nur um mich und meine eigenen Bedürfnisse kümmern zu können. Bis jetzt hatte ich eigentlich nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Immer mußte ich auf der Hut sein, hatte nie Zeit, einfach nur Teenager zu sein – zu sehr machte mich meine Narbe und die Verbindung zu Voldemort zu einem Außenseiter.

Ich wurde immer entweder gehaßt und verachtet oder zu einem Helden stilisiert, der ich nie sein wollte und Zweifel habe, ob ich je einer sein kann. Nie hat jemand wirklich danach gefragt, was ich von der ganzen Sache halte oder was ich dabei denke.

Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus – und natürlich Hermine und Ron – gaben oder geben sich alle Mühe, doch auch sie stecken zu sehr in dem Geschehen, um mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollständig widmen zu können und meine Probleme zu begreifen.

Doch hier in dieser Realität ist der Krieg gegen Voldemort vorbei und daher hoffe ich, daß ich für einige Zeit Ruhe haben werde, um mich selbst zu finden. Meine eigenen Wünsche und Hoffnungen wieder in den Vordergrund zu rücken, um die Kraft zu finden, Voldemort auch in meiner Realität zu besiegen."

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, was die Stunden auf dem Nordturm gebracht hatten, schloß Harry sein Tagebuch und streckte seine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Leichte Rückenschmerzen sagten ihm, daß er zu lange in einer auf Dauer unbequemen Haltung dagesessen hatte. Daher erhob er sich langsam und mit Bedacht.

Für einen Moment noch in die Weite schauend, huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Züge, als er die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht genoß.  
Die begonnene Aufarbeitung seiner Gedanken und Emotionen bescherte ihm ein Gefühl der Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit, das ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern nahm, von dem er nicht gewußt hatte, daß es dagewesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich freier als zuvor, mehr im Einklang mit seiner Umgebung.

Dann gähnte er auf einmal laut und lächelte über sich selbst. Jetzt, wo das Chaos in seinen Gedanken beruhigt war, holte ihn die Erschöpfung ein und er konnte kaum ein erneutes Gähnen zurückhalten.

Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

Sich umwendend hob Harry das goldgrüne Tagebuch und die Schreibfeder vom Boden auf, bevor er sich der Tür zum Inneren des Schlosses zuwandte. Er war wirklich müde, denn er hatte immerhin fast die ganze Nacht und den halben Morgen über auf dem Nordturm verbracht, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Nun meldete sich sein Schlafbedürfnis mit Macht zu Wort und Harry blinzelte, von einem Moment zum anderen zum Umfallen müde. Da er wußte, wie weit es bis zum Turm der Gryffindor war, zögerte er, den ganzen Weg zu laufen. Bei seiner Müdigkeit würde er wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Gang einschlafen, bevor er auch nur die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte.

Daher war er versucht, auf die gleiche Weise in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gelangen, wie er es nun schon zweimal geschafft hatte, sich auf den Nordturm zu transportieren. Nachdenklich blickte er auf seine Hand und schloß dann schulterzuckend die Augen. Versuchen konnte er es ja.

Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, sich sein kuschelig warmes, weiches Bett vor Augen zu rufen und dann sein Bedürfnis, genau in diesem Bett zu liegen, freizusetzen. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch als sich der Gryffindor weiterhin konzentrierte, wurde ihm auf einmal warm und er spürte, wie er sich fortbewegte.

Sekundenbruchteile darauf war das Gefühl der Bewegung wieder verschwunden und auch die seltsame Wärme um seinen Körper ließ nach. Harry öffnete zaghaft die Augen, die sich gleich darauf weiteten, als er genau vor sich sein Bett erkannte.

Es hatte tatsächlich geklappt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht angesichts seines Erfolges, gleich darauf jedoch gefolgt von einem langen Gähnen. Die Kissen lockten und der Gryffindor war außerstande, sich dem Ruf seines Bettes noch länger zu widersetzen. Er kletterte in das weiche warme Bett und in dem Moment, in dem sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen, das Tagebuch in der Hand.

Holla! Kapitel geschafft (schmerzende Hände reibt) Dat war mal 'nen extralanges Kapi! (seufz)

Und daher stammt auch gleich meine nächste Frage:

Was wäre euch lieber: a) weiter lange Kapitel wie dieses hier, was aber bedeuten würde, ihr müßtet länger auf ein Update warten – oder b) kürzere Kapitel in auch kürzeren Abständen, worin aber von Zeit zu Zeit Cliffies auftauchen würden? Ein Abstimmung wird hiermit gefordert!

Dann habe ich eine Bitte an diejenigen Glücklichen unter euch, die „HP und der Orden des Phönix" als Buch besitzen. Es ist egal, ob in Englisch oder Deutsch. Da ich dieses Buch nicht habe, wäre es sehr, sehr nett, wenn ich den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung über Voldi und Harry bekommen könnte.  
Wenn jemand so nett wäre, mir diese (wie gesagt, egal ob englisch oder deutsch) per Mail oder einfach als Kommi zu schicken, wäre ich sehr verbunden! (umhilfefleh) Die Prophezeiung ist nämlich noch wichtig...

Und hier kommt die Beantwortung eurer tollen Kommis! (Schokolade an alle verteilt)

**Shenendoah:** Hey! Wann ist dieses Treffen denn endlich vorbei? Ich warte ganz ungeduldig auf deine versprochenen Kommis und den ersten Teil zu deiner Story! (händeindiehüftenstützundungeduldigschaut)  
Ich hab zwar viele liebe Kommis gekriegt, aber deine liebe ich ganz einfach! Also?  
Danke für die neue Leserin, auch wenn sie nicht reviewt! Kann ihr dann nicht wirklich böse sein, ich mach das auch manchmal. Passiert aber nicht aus Böswilligkeit, ich vergesse manchmal nur einfach, gleich nach dem Lesen zu reviewen und dann...Alzheimer hallo!  
Freue mich auf deine nächste Lebensmeldung! CU!

**Deedochan:** Sorry, daß es doch etwas länger gedauert hat mit diesem Kapitel, doch es nahm erschreckende Ausmaße an, da mußte ich es immer mal wieder überarbeiten, bis es meinen Vorstellungen entsprach! Hoffe, es ist verständlich geworden.  
Wegen deiner Frage mit Harry und dem Draco seiner Realität... (verschmitztgrinst) Du hast ja gemerkt, daß Harry dessen Verhalten mit neuen Augen zu sehen beginnt. Was daraus wird… Und yep, in „Angel of Light II" ist Harry wieder in seiner Welt und setzt dort die Erfahrungen um, die er in der anderen Realität gemacht hat…das wird bestimmt an manchen Stellen lustig (sichjetztschonfreut)  
Die Reaktion von Harrys Freunden auf sein Verhalten Azhura gegenüber kommt im nächsten Kapitel, wo Harry ihnen erzählt, was er von ihr erfahren hat. Jedoch hätten sie kaum etwas dagegen tun können, daß Harry dem Basilisken in die Augen schaut, denn sie verstehen das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden ja nicht und konnten daher auch nicht wissen, was Harry im Begriff war, zu tun. Und dann merken sie ja, daß es keine Auswirkungen auf seine Gesundheit hatte.  
Wegen der Länge meiner Story insgesamt könntest du mit deiner Schätzung recht behalten, doch das dauert dann auch noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie mit „Angel of Light IV" beendet ist.  
Die Geschichte von Harrys zweiten Schuljahr wird Teil vom nächsten Kapitel und dann wird es langsam mal etwas ruhiger – nicht mehr ganz so viele Überraschungen, sondern ein bißchen Fluff und Spaß für alle! J  
Ja, Harry ist jetzt den dritten Tag dort und es sind Sommerferien. Zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Jahr, also sind die Kids laut Originalbüchern 15-16 Jahre. Bei mir sind sie aber ein Jahr älter, da das noch eine bestimmte Bedeutung bekommt. Harry wird also 17, nicht 16. (schriftstellerische Freiheit nimmt)  
Die Freundschaft zwischen Fawkes und Azhura erklärte sich in diesem Kapi, oder? Das kam einfach so über mich, auch als Untermauerung der guten Beziehungen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Außerdem sind die Beiden die letzten, die aus der Zeit der Gründer noch am Leben sind.  
Dumbledores Reaktion auf die ganze Sache mit Azhura kommt ebenfalls im nächstes Kapi. Ich kann jedoch schon mal sagen, daß der Gute dieses Mal echt keine Ahnung hatte...

**Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins:** Tja, hoffe du verfolgst meine Story weiter, wenn du aus dem Urlaub zurück bist! Bis dahin erst einmal danke für dein Kommi und willkommen an Bord! (smile) Schreibe so schnell ich kann und so oft ich Zeit dazu habe, also keine Sorge wegen des Nachschubs!  
Deine Idee für Harrys Handeln, wenn er zurück in seine Welt kommt, ist echt zum Lachen. Doch keine Sorge, ich hab' da auch schon so meine Ideen... (big, big smile) Das wird richtig fluffig…und für Draco DIE Überraschung seines Lebens...

**Kissymouse:** Die Erklärung war hoffentlich entsprechend den Erwartungen, der Grund des Hilferufs ist damit aber nur teilweise aufgeklärt. Ich weiß, ich wieder mal fies, doch ein Teil für Azhuras Auftritt bleibt noch ein Weilchen mein Geheimnis. Die Reaktionen von Harrys Freunden und Dobbys Auftauchen siehe nächstes Kapitel. Schreib mir, ob du gern lange Kapitel in längeren Abständen oder kürzere Kapitel in kürzeren Abständen hättest! Brauch da echt eine Richtlinie!

**Fidi:** Du bleibst mir treu? (froi, froi, froi) Stein der Weisen? Ähm...wieviel Plotbunnys wollt ihr mir eigentlich noch schicken? Die Story ist so schon so lang und verwinkelt und eure Fragen lassen immer neue Ideen entstehen...(seufz) Ich werde mal sehen, ob das in meine Geschichte paßt.

**kathleen potter:** (sichgarnichtausgequetschtfühlt) Wartest du, bis ich mich sicher fühle?  
Deine Tips waren schon öfter hilfreich für die Weiterentwicklung meines Plots, also hör ja nicht auf! (smile) Das Match kommt bald mal, wenn der Weasley-Clan in Hogwarths einfällt...kann doch Rons Familie nicht raushalten. Die Zwillinge kriegen dann ihren Auftritt, damit ein wenig mehr Leben ins Haus kommt! Und dann wird auch wieder Quidditch gespielt.  
Bis denne, meine treue Seele...(hugs you)

**Yanis Tamiem:** Knuffig...ja, das ist wohl auch eine Beschreibung für Azhura. Ist halt 'ne liebe Schlange... obwohl das nicht normal ist. Ich mag Schlangen im wahren Leben auch nicht wirklich, doch in meiner Story kriegt sie den Sympathie-Faktor.

**Blue2706:** (dirnachgeflitztkommtundsichHarryzurückholt) ‚Harry' darfst du vorerst behalten, den brauch ich aber auch bald wieder, ok? Harry hingegen ist unabkömmlich, den kannst du zur Zeit nicht haben – sonst geht es bei „Aol" nicht weiter. Und auch für „Col" ist seine Präsenz erforderlich, sonst kriege ich das nächste Kapi nicht fertiggeschrieben und dabei bin ich doch dabei, deine schöne Idee umzusetzen. Will das Kapi auch bald hochladen...  
Zu deinen Fragen: wie du aus Azhuras Erklärung ersehen kannst, können Männer – auch Magier – bei mir keine Kinder bekommen. Das finde ich zu weit hergeholt. Doch ich denke, meine Lösung ist akzeptabel. Oder? Ansonsten war deine Beobachtung mal wieder messerscharf! Kompliment.  
Azhura ist eine Nette, auch wenn ich eigentlich Schlangen nicht mag. Und woher hast du, daß alle Anderen ihrer Art böse sind – stand das in den Originalbüchern? Ich muß mir die anscheinend wirklich mal endlich zulegen, sonst krieg ich noch ne Krise, was ich alles an Details vergessen habe... (heul)  
Eine Weile muß Draco auf ‚Harry' noch warten, aber er und Harry fangen nichts Ernstes miteinander an. Das wäre wirklich nicht nett, vor allem da ‚Harry' Harry gegenüber so großzügig ist. Und wie du schon sagtest, ist Harry ja nicht auf Dauer in dieser Realität.  
Erneutes Kompliment für die nächste messerscharfe Schlußfolgerung: Yep, Harry hat einen Grund, warum er in dieser Welt ist. Erstens hat er ja nun viel über seine wahre Herkunft erfahren. Zweitens lernt er gewisse Vorbehalte abzubauen und drittens...tja, das kommt noch.  
Hoffe, deine geistige Gesundheit leidet nicht zu sehr unter meiner Geschichte. Ich wäre entsetzt, sollte ich Schaden bei dir mit meiner Story anrichten (antiwahnsinnsmittelreicht) Deine Theorien gefallen mir aber.  
Bis zum nächsten Kommi! (smile)

**Shatharr:** Danke für das nette Kommi (strahl)! Und jemand, der weiterdenkt! Richtig, in Harrys Wirklichkeit ist zur Zeit kein Harry da – die Resultate dieser Tatsache sind Inhalt eines späteren Kapitels. Dann gebe ich auch einen Einblick darin, was Voldi in der Zeit von Harrys Abwesenheit so treibt...

**bepa:** Ja, ‚Harry' sieht auch Harrys Welt. Und das hat natürlich auch Konsequenzen, doch übe dich bis dahin noch etwas in Geduld. Wegen Myrte...ähm, das hatte ich glatt vergessen. Sagen wir einfach, sie wurde von Voldis 16jährigem Ich umgebracht, als er damals die Kammer entdeckte. Ok? Ist wahrscheinlich nicht die beste oder intelligenteste Lösung, aber Myrte ist auch kein Teil meiner Story.  
Wegen der Absätze: Ich schreibe meine Storys original in Word und speichere sie als Webseite ab. Wenn ich einen Absatz schaffen will, der bei als Leerzeile erscheint, dann drücke ich die Returntaste. Wenn der nächste Satz auf der nächsten Zeile sein soll (ohne Leerzeile), dann ShiftReturn.  
Solltest vielleicht beim Hochladen nochmal auf Quickedit gehen, da kann man überprüfen, wie es aussieht. Da muß ich oftmals auch nochmal gewisse Fehlerchen korrigieren. Hoffe, das hilft dir.

**Tolotos:** Hey, du! Mein Ideenlieferant ! (smile)  
Ja, ich schreibe nicht gerne Storys mit Mord und Totschlag, auch wenn ich Action durchaus mag! Doch Voldi steht trotzdem im Endeffekt kein nettes Leben im Altersheim bevor...die Hölle läßt grüßen!  
Wegen des Bodyguards...(sich Harry krallt und hinter ihm Schutz sucht) Da Harry die Hauptperson meiner Geschichte ist, darfst du mir jetzt nichts mehr antun, da du ihn verletzen könntest. Obwohl, er hat doch so große magische Kräfte, da habe ich ja den besten Schutz vor dir! (smile) Tja, für welche Möglichkeit du dann stimmen wirst, kann ich mir schon denken! Schreib mir mal zu meiner Frage weiter oben deine Meinung!  
Habe übrigens überhaupt gar nichts gegen den Spitznamen, mag ihn sogar sehr! (smile)  
In diesem Kapitel hast du sicher gemerkt, daß ich deine Idee mit der Verkleinerung Azhuras sehr positiv aufgenommen habe – danke für den Tip! Wußte ja, kann mich bei neuen Ideen auf dich verlassen! (grins)  
Und du hast recht, Ratten wären auf die Dauer doch wohl etwas schmale Kost. Doch Azhura ist ja nicht seit der Gründerzeit in Hogwarths eingesperrt, sondern erst seit kürzerer Zeit. Vorher konnte sie ja durch den Tunnel raus zum Jagen in den Wald. Wer und wann und wieso sie eingesperrt wurde, erkläre ich, wenn ich Azhura den Rest ihrer Geschichte erzählen lasse – da folgt nämlich noch etwas. Doch die Überraschungen, die sie Harry beschert hat, reichten erst einmal, sonst hätte der Arme ja noch eine totale Krise bekommen! Der brauchte erst einmal eine Pause zum Kopf-wieder-klarmachen.  
Das Bild, welches du von dem letzten Kampf zwischen Voldi und Harry gezeichnet hast, war herrlich (lach)! Ich hatte da sofort ein äußerst lebendiges Bild vor Augen – so richtig mit Pose und Vögeln, die in der Schale baden. (nochmals herzlich lacht) Doch das wäre wohl etwas zu einfach, wenn Harry Azhura das tun ließe.  
Wegen des Zeitablaufs...da habe ich mit Grund die Tatsachen verdreht, wie du schon richtig bemerkt hast. Da Harry bei seiner VgddK-Prüfung seine Reise in die andere Welt antreten sollte, mußte das Geschehen im Zaubereiministerium vorher sein, sonst hätte das keinen Sinn gemacht. Schieb es auf die schriftstellerische Freiheit. Was Harrys Noten angeht...schweigen wir stille. Ich weiß, wie ich an seiner Stelle abgeschnitten hätte. Doch das kann er ja mit seinen neuen Kräften wieder ‚gutmachen'.

So, das war's mal wieder mit der Beantwortung der Kommis! Will mehr davon! Bitte, bitte, bitte!

Schreibe auch inzwischen fleißig weiter!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapi, Dragon's Angel


	11. und Gegenwart

**Part VIII: ...und Gegenwart**

Der Tag neigte sich schon langsam dem Ende entgegen, als Harry aus seinem Schlaf wieder erwachte. Er blinzelte in das sanfte Licht, welches durch die sinkende Sonne in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen fiel und reckte sich. Dabei fiel ihm auf, daß er unter seiner warmen Bettdecke lag und auch seine Brille nicht mehr trug. Der Gryffindor konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, richtig zu Bett gegangen zu sein – vielmehr war er auf einmal so müde gewesen, daß er sich voll angekleidet einfach nur auf sein verlockend weiches Bett gelegt hatte.  
Jemand mußte also nach ihm gesehen haben.

Harry lächelte, als ihm die Fürsorge hinter dieser Geste zu Bewußtsein kam. Es war schön, zu wissen, daß selbst solch kleine Dinge, wie ihn beim Schlafen zuzudecken und seine Brille vor einer erneuten Deformation zu bewahren, wichtig für die Personen waren, die ihn liebten.  
Er fühlte sich warm und geborgen dadurch – ein Gefühl, welches er bis jetzt in seinem Leben noch viel zu selten gehabt hatte.

Eine Weile blieb der Schwarzhaarige einfach noch liegen und sah, wie die Sonnenstrahlen langsam immer mehr an Kraft verloren, als der Abend voranschritt und die Dämmerung hereinbrach. Er hatte also den ganzen Tag über geschlafen – was aber auch kein Wunder war, da er zuvor die ganze Nacht und den halben Vormittag auf dem Nordturm mit Grübeln zugebracht hatte. Doch jetzt fühlte sich Harry wohler als zuvor, auch wenn er Azhuras Neuigkeiten noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte. Aber seine Entscheidung, endlich einmal seine Bedürfnisse in den Vordergrund zu stellen und sein Leben ein wenig mehr zu genießen, als es ihm bis jetzt möglich gewesen war, befreite ihn von einem großen Gewicht.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Züge, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Bevor er sich daran machte, ein wenig freie Zeit ohne Voldemorts drohenden Schatten zu genießen, war es wohl angebracht, den Anderen von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Außerdem mußte er auch 'Harry', seinem hiesigen Ich, davon erzählen. Das war nur fair.  
  
Doch zuerst brauchte er etwas zu essen, wie ihn sein Magen schamlos erinnerte. Das leise Knurren durchdrang die Stille und bewegte Harry dazu, widerwillig sein warmes, weiches Bett zu verlassen und sich im Bad umzuziehen.  
Im Spiegel blickte ihm sein schmales Gesicht entgegen und Harry bemerkte eine Veränderung an sich selbst – die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen begannen zu verschwinden und in seinen Augen war wieder mehr Leben. Sie funkelten wieder, blickten nicht mehr so traurig und leer wie die Wochen nach Sirius' Tod in seiner Welt.  
  
Für einen Augenblick dimmte das Licht bei dem Gedanken an seinen Paten, doch Harry schalt sich selbst, daß er sich nicht gleich selber wieder herunterreißen sollte, wenn er doch langsam damit zurechtzukommen schien, was in seinem Leben in der letzten Zeit alles passiert war. Die Zeit, um richtig um Sirius zu trauern würde noch kommen, schwor er sich.  
Doch das konnte er – so glaubte der junge Mann wenigstens – erst tun, wenn er wieder in seiner Welt war. Hier war die Präsenz des hiesigen Sirius so stark und trostverheißend, daß sich der Gryffindor nicht dazu aufraffen konnte, über das Schicksal seines Paten in seiner Realität nachzugrübeln.  
Harry schenkte sich selbst einen ironischen Blick, als er seinen Gedankengängen folgte – er war wirklich noch etwas konfus, wie es schien. Seine Überlegungen machten jedenfalls nicht viel Sinn.  
  
Dann wandte sich der junge Mann dem Ausgang des Saals zu und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Und blieb sofort wieder stehen, überrascht von dem Bild, welches sich ihm darbot.  
Sirius und Severus saßen auf einem der weichen, dunkelrot bezogenen Sofas nahe des Feuers und waren in eine leise Diskussion vertieft, über irgendetwas in einem Buch, welches der Zaubertrank-Meister in der Hand hielt. Anscheinend waren sie nicht ganz einer Meinung, denn Harry bemerkte an dem Ausdruck in Sirius' Gesicht, daß er seinen Partner von etwas überzeugen wollte. Doch Severus schien skeptisch.  
  
Harry ließ nun seinen Blick weiterwandern und lächelte kurz bei Hermines Anblick. Auch sie war – für den Gryffindor durchaus kein ungewohnter Anblick – in ein dickes Buch vertieft und hatte die Außenwelt völlig ausgeschaltet. 'Typisch für sie', fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn.  
  
Ron und Draco hingegen waren in eine Partie Zaubererschach vertieft, wobei Harry jedoch schon von seinem erhöhten Standort aus erkennen konnte, daß der blonde Slytherin auf Dauer keine Chance zu gewinnen hatte. Sein rothaariger Freund hatte ihn in eine strategische Sackgasse manövriert und zog den Strick nun langsam immer enger.  
Ein Blick in die blauen Augen von Ron, die fröhlich glitzerten, untermauerte Harrys Ahnung und er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Im Zaubererschach war es nahezu unmöglich, eine Partie gegen Ron zu gewinnen – er war einfach ein wahrer Meister darin.  
  
Eine Erinnerung an sein erstes Jahr und die Ereignisse um den Stein der Weisen ließen Harry voll innerer Wärme auf seinen besten Freund blicken. Damals hatte Ron zum ersten Mal seine Meisterschaft in diesem Spiel bewiesen – doch vielmehr hatte er noch demonstriert, was seine inneren Werte waren. Die Loyalität und Freundschaft, die ihn zu einem solch wertvollen Menschen in Harrys Leben gemacht hatten.  
  
Jetzt sollte er jedoch wohl lieber versuchen, Draco vor einer schmählichen Niederlage retten, denn durch seine vielen, vielen Spiele gegen Ron hatte Harry so Einiges über dessen Taktik gelernt. Und auch wenn er noch nicht sehr oft einmal eine Partie gewonnen hatte, so war es ihm doch hin und wieder gelungen.  
Vielleicht konnten Draco und er gemeinsam Ron schlagen.  
Harry zögerte nicht und schritt langsam und fast vollkommen lautlos die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab. Er wunderte sich über seinen Gedankengang – in seiner Realität hätte er nie daran gedacht, dem jungen Slytherin gegen seinen besten Freund beizustehen. Doch hier ging es nur um ein Spiel und die Gegebenheiten lagen sowieso völlig anders – Draco und Ron waren Freunde, daher würde es nicht zu Feindseligkeiten kommen, wenn er dem Blonden spieltechnisch ein wenig unter die Arme griff.  
  
Ohne von einem der Anwesenden bemerkt zu werden, die jeweils völlig in ihre Tätigkeiten versunken waren, durchquerte Harry den Raum und kam schließlich hinter Draco zum Stehen. Über die hohe Lehne des Sessels hinweg, in welchem der Slytherin saß, betrachte Harry das Spielbrett für ein paar Sekunden forschend und erkannte rasch, daß Ron zu einer von ihm bevorzugten Taktik gegriffen hatte. Und es schien, als hätte er Draco ein Hintertürchen geschaffen, welche das Spiel noch einmal herumwerfen konnte – wenn der Slytherin es denn fand.  
  
Harry lächelte voller Zuneigung und freundschaftlichem Stolz, als er die Gedanken seines rothaarigen Freundes erkannte – er lehrte Draco ohne große Worte strategisches Denken. Doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde der Blonde die Möglichkeit sehen, welche ihn vor einer Niederlage bewahren konnte.  
Draco hob nämlich in diesem Moment die Hand und wollte seinen übriggebliebenen Turm vorrücken, um seinen König vor Rons Springer zu schützen. Dadurch übersah er jedoch, daß er durch diesen Zug Ron die Möglichkeit zum Schach geben würde, denn die Dame des Rothaarigen könnte dann ohne Schwierigkeiten das letzte Hindernis zwischen ihr und Dracos König ausschalten. Und dann hätte der Blonde unweigerlich verloren.  
  
Als sich die Hand des Slytherins schon um den Turm schließen wollte, legte sich plötzlich eine schmale, kräftige Hand über die seine und führte sie statt dessen zu seinem Springer, hob diesen an und setzte ihn in eine Abwehrposition vor Rons Dame, der dadurch die Chance zum Schach verwehrt wurde.  
Rons Augen weiteten sich überrascht wegen dieses Zuges und auch Draco blinzelte wegen der unerwarteten Einmischung. Beide hoben ihren Blick vom Schachbrett und blickten in smaragdgrüne Augen, die fröhlich funkelten.  
  
"Wenn du ihm schon beibringen willst, deine verwinkelten Taktiken zu durchschauen, Ron, solltest du ihm auch hin und wieder einen Hinweis geben, wie er sich gegen dich wehren kann, findest du nicht?", wandte sich Harry grinsend an seinen besten Freund.  
Bei seinen Worten wurde auch der Rest der Anwesenden auf ihn aufmerksam und Blicke richteten sich auf den hochgewachsenen Gryffindor. Dieser jedoch konzentrierte sich auf Draco und meinte: "Rons Strategien sind immer auf lange Sicht zu betrachten, Draco. Er versucht dich mit kleinen Angriffen von seiner eigentlichen Taktik abzulenken, bis er alle 'Kompanien' in Angriffsstellung gebracht hat. Wenn du, wie du es vorhattest, deinen Turm versetzt hättest, wäre es für Rons Dame ein Leichtes gewesen, ein Schachmatt in den nächsten zwei Zügen zu setzen."  
  
"Harry!", maulte Ron seinen besten Freund gespielt empört über sein Verhalten an. "Verrat ihm doch nicht alles! Ich hatte eigentlich vor, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen!"  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste daraufhin nur schelmisch. "Tu nicht so, als hättest du ihm nicht von vornherein eine Hintertür offengehalten, Ron! Du wolltest wissen, ob er sie auch erkennt..."  
Rons Maske der Empörung wich ehrlichem Erstaunen, bevor er wissen wollte: "Woher weißt du das? Ich hab nichts davon gesagt, daß ich...", Ron verstummte verblüfft und musterte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Sagen wir einfach, ich habe schon so oft gegen dich – oder besser ‚meinen' Ron - gespielt, daß ich deine Taktiken langsam kenne. Und auch wenn du deine Strategien genial planst, hast du deinem Gegner doch meiner Erfahrung nach immer eine Chance zum Comeback gegeben, um das Spiel nicht zu schnell enden zu lassen", erwiderte Harry gelassen.  
"Und genau das hast du hier bei Draco auch gemacht", fuhr der Gryffindor fort und wandte den Blick erneut dem Schachbrett zu. "Wenn er wüßte wie, könnte er dich in", Harry überlegte kurz, während seine Augen die Positionen der Schachfiguren überprüften, "drei Zügen besiegen. Nicht wahr?"  
  
Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten amüsiert, als sie offenes Erstaunen in hellblauen sahen. Ron blickte wortlos auf das Schachbrett und schien nachvollziehen zu wollen, wie Harry zu der eben gemachten Aussage kam. Und plötzlich machte der Zug, den Harry Draco hatte ausführen lassen, für den rothaarigen Gryffindor Sinn, denn er erkannte, wie genial der Schwarzhaarige das Hintertürchen genutzt hatte, welches Ron Draco offen gelassen hatte. Wenn Harry wirklich so gut mit Rons Strategien vertraut war, wie es den Anschein hatte, dann hatte er Recht und konnte den Rothaarigen in den genannten drei Zügen Schachmatt setzen.  
  
"Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Ron. Dann ruckte sein Kopf empor und er blickte Harry verblüfft an. "Du bist gut!", meinte er.  
Harry lächelte daraufhin nur und erwiderte: "Ich habe bei einem Meister gelernt."

Ron errötete zuerst bei diesem Lob über seine Fähigkeiten als Schachspieler, doch dann grinste er Harry breit an, welcher wiederum eine schmale Augenbraue hob angesichts der Reaktion seines Freundes. Da erklang Hermines Stimme neben dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor: "Hör auf damit, Harry, du schaffst sonst noch ein Monster, wenn du Ron weiterhin so lobst. Er ist wirklich so schon 'bescheiden' genug, wenn es zu seinen Schachfähigkeiten kommt." Der letzte Satz hatte hörbaren Sarkasmus enthalten und Ron verfärbte sich erneut, dieses Mal leicht verlegen wegen der Worte seiner Freundin.  
  
"Ein wenig Lob muß sein, 'Mine", antwortete Harry der Braunhaarigen. "Außerdem mußt du doch zugeben, daß es schon etwas Besonderes ist, wenn es etwas gibt, worin selbst du Ron nicht schlagen kannst." An dieser Stelle grinste Harry Ron verschwörerisch an, der sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und leise auflachte, bevor er erwiderte: "Schach und matt, Harry." Hermine hingegen verdrehte nur kopfschüttelnd die Augen, doch auch sie sich konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Hey, wenn ihr dann endlich fertig seid mit dem Austausch von Nettigkeiten", ließ sich in diesem Moment Draco vernehmen, welcher die freundschaftliche Neckerei der drei Gryffindor bis dahin schweigend verfolgt hatte, "dann könntest du", wandte er sich an Harry, "mir vielleicht erklären, was du gemeint hast, ich könne dieses Spiel noch gewinnen. Ich hab bis jetzt immer gegen Ron verloren und das wird auf die Dauer echt unfair", schloß der Blonde leicht maulig.  
  
"Aww....", meinte Harry gespielt mitfühlend, während er Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Armer Draco, läßt der große, böse Ron dich nicht gewinnen?" Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten voller Schalk, als der Slytherin ihn ansah und dann zu schmollen anfing. Dies war ein Ausdruck, den Harry bis dahin noch nie auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen gesehen hatte, daher stutzte er und blinzelte. Draco sah irgendwie süß aus, wenn er beleidigt tat.  
  
Ron und Hermine hingegen lächelten sich an, als sie merkten, wie gut gelaunt Harry gerade war. Er schien seine Sorgen langsam zu bewältigen und zeigte den unerschütterlichen Optimismus, der ihn ihrer Erfahrung nach immer alle Schwierigkeiten hatte überwinden lassen, auch wenn es zuerst manchmal nicht danach aussah.  
  
Der Rothaarige hatte jedoch ein Einsehen mit Draco und meinte daher zu Harry: "Laß uns höflich sein und unserem Freund hier", dabei wies Ron mit großer Geste auf seinen blonden Gegenüber, "zeigen, wie man richtig Schach spielt. Dann kannst du auch beweisen, ob du mich wirklich in drei Zügen besiegen kannst."  
  
Harry wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte warm. Ein Herausforderung von Ron war immer wieder eine spannende Erfahrung, besonders wenn es sich um ein Schachspiel handelte. Und hier war die Situation ausnahmsweise sogar so, daß er wirklich gewinnen konnte und daher nickte er zustimmend, bevor er sich lässig auf der Armlehne von Dracos Sessel niederließ. Der Gryffindor schien seine Scheu davor zu überwinden, in der Nähe des Slytherins zu sein, wie die Anwesenden mit Freude feststellten.  
  
Neugierig waren die Erwachsenen nähergetreten, denn inzwischen waren auch die Malfoys und Remus in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen und hatten bemerkt, daß Harry wieder wach war. Doch sie wollten das Gespräch unter den vier Jugendlichen nicht stören, vor allem, da Harry so fröhlich war wie sie ihn zuvor noch nicht erlebt hatten. Das Nachdenken auf dem Nordturm und der Schlaf danach schienen ihm gut bekommen zu sein.  
  
Ron hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Zug gemacht und forderte Harry mit einer Handbewegung auf, den seinen zu tun. Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte auch nicht lange und versetzte seinen Springer in eine andere Position, welche dem Gryffindor auf den ersten Blick jedoch keine bessere Siegchance bescherte, wie Draco und Hermine leicht erstaunt feststellten.  
Ron hingegen erkannte, was Harry vorhatte und hob die Augenbrauen. Sein Freund kannte sich wirklich mit seiner Taktik aus, denn er hatte mit zwei Zügen erreicht, Rons Dame wirkungsvoll von einem entscheidenden Zug abzuhalten.  
  
"Wer hätte das gedacht", murmelte der Rothaarige vor sich hin, bevor er seine Strategie ein wenig abänderte und seinen Läufer vorrücken ließ, um eine Bresche in Harrys Verteidigung zu schlagen. Dieser verhinderte den Zug jedoch durch eine strategischen Rückzug seines Pferdes, wodurch Ron – wie von dem Rothaarigen beabsichtigt – in die Position gelangte, Harrys Turm mit seiner Dame aus dem Spiel nehmen zu können.  
  
Doch erst, als das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors erblühte, wurde seinem besten Freund bewußt, daß Harry ihn ausgetrickst hatte. Indem er scheinbar alles dafür tat, um seinen König zu verteidigen, hatte Harry ihn aus der Reserve gelockt und Ron dazu gebracht, seine Dame mitten im 'Feindesland' zu positionieren. Nun konnte Harrys Pferd, das er in Verteidigungsstellung gesetzt hatte, angreifen. Mit einem leisen: "Diesmal wird nicht das Pferd geopfert, um die Dame zu schlagen", hob Harry die genannte Figur von seinem Feld und schlug damit Rons Dame.  
"Schachmatt", fügte der Schwarzhaarige noch hinzu.  
  
Ron blinzelte kurz, dann schüttelte er bewundernd den Kopf. "Daß ich den Tag noch erlebe, wo ich so unaufmerksam bin", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Du hast mich geschlagen, Harry", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, als er seinen Freund ansah. "Und wie du gesagt hast, in drei Zügen – du kennst meine Strategien wirklich sehr gut – so gut, daß du sie sogar gegen mich verwenden konntest, mein Freund."  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich habe oft genug gegen dein anderes Ich gespielt", erwiderte Harry erklärend, indem er sich zurücklehnte. "Und du hast mir oft genug erklärt, worauf es ankommt...da blieb schließlich etwas hängen."  
"Offensichtlich", bemerkte Hermine, die ebenfalls erstaunt auf das Schachbrett geschaut hatte, auf dem Ron inzwischen als Zeichen seiner Niederlage seinen König umgelegt hatte. "Ein historischer Tag, das muß ich schon sagen – Ron besiegt in einem Schachspiel. Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder."  
"Das nächste Mal schlägt er mich wieder", lächelte Harry. "Ron gönnt mir nur manchmal die Freude, ihn in seinem Spiel schlagen zu dürfen – wenn er gute Laune hat. Das ist seine Art von Therapie gegen alles Unangenehme auf der Welt."

Eine Erinnerung schlich sich in Harrys Gedanken und seine Stimme bekam einen Hauch von warmer Dankbarkeit. "Ron weiß immer, wann er mich aufheitern muß – und dann läßt er es sogar zu, daß er in seinem Lieblingsspiel verliert, obwohl man sonst nie eine Chance gegen ihn hat", erinnerte sich der hochgewachsene Gryffindor voller Zuneigung, bevor er sich an Hermine wandte.  
"Das und deine Angewohnheit, uns immer in die Bibliothek zu schleppen, wenn Probleme auftauchen sind die unwandelbaren Konstanten in meinem sonst so unsicheren Leben – Konstanten, für die ich sehr, sehr dankbar bin...", Harrys Stimme wurde leiser und verklang schließlich, während sich ein Lächeln ganz besonderer Wärme um seinen Mund legte und er leicht nostalgisch vor sich hinblickte.  
  
"Sie macht das also in deiner Welt auch?", erklang Dracos Stimme, der die durch Harrys Worte entstandene Stille sich nicht zu sehr ausdehnen lassen wollte, da er bemerkte, daß Ron und Hermine verlegen waren durch das ihnen dargebrachte Lob.  
Harry schien aus seinen Erinnerungen aufzuwachen und blickte Draco fragend an, welcher mit einer Handbewegung auf Hermine wies, um seiner Bemerkung Inhalt zu verleihen. Und der Schwarzhaarige verstand und grinste erneut.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das wäre dort anders? 'Mine und die Hogwarths-Bibliothek sind fast unzertrennlich. Wenn sie nicht mit Ron und mir zusammen oder im Unterricht ist, ist das der erste Ort, an dem wir sie suchen gehen. In 98 von 100 Fällen finden wir sie dort – vergraben unter vielen, vielen dicken alten Büchern..."  
"Ein grundlegender Charakterzug also", schlußfolgerte Draco schmunzelnd, was Hermine die Röte in die Wangen trieb, bevor sie sich zu verteidigen suchte. "Was kann ich dafür, wenn ich die Einzige von uns vieren bin, die den Wert eines guten Buches zu schätzen weiß! Die Schätze, die in ihnen stecken, sind von unglaublicher Bedeutung...ihr Banausen!", schloß die Gryffindor.

"Nur, weil wir nicht jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek verbringen, sind wir nicht gleich Banausen", erwiderte Ron leicht empört. Dann wandelte sich sein Blick und er schaute Harry fragend an: "Was sind Banausen?", wollte der rothaarige Gryffindor wissen.  
  
Harry schmunzelte wegen Rons Unwissenheit, wohingegen Hermine die Augen verdrehte und leise vor sich hingrummelte. "Banause ist ein umgangssprachliches Wort für jemand, der den Wert von Kultur nicht kennt", erklärte Harry seinen Freunden, denn auch Draco wirkte irritiert.  
"Die Muggel verwenden es, wenn sie ausdrücken wollen, daß jemand zum Beispiel die Schönheit eines Musikstücks oder eines alten Gemäldes nicht schätzen kann. Oder, wie in 'Mines Fall eben, daß wir ihrer Meinung nach nicht erkennen, wie wertvoll all das Wissen ist, welches in der Hogwarths-Bibliothek gesammelt wurde. Trifft das so ungefähr den Punkt, Hermine?", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seine Freundin.  
  
Die Gryffindor blickte Harry jedoch nur sprachlos an. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, daß Harry so genau würde erklären können, was sie gemeint hatte – und vor allem nicht, daß er es so einfach zugab. Sie nickte daher bloß und musterte ihren Hauskameraden aus neugierigen Augen.  
Harry offenbarte immer wieder neue Seiten an sich, auch wenn Hermine im Grunde schon lange klar war, daß ihr schwarzhaariger Freund viel in sich verbarg, was seine Persönlichkeit und sein Wissen anging – dennoch war sie immer wieder angenehm überrascht, wenn er etwas davon herausließ.  
"Wer hätte gedacht, daß du so einsichtig bist", lächelte sie schließlich.  
  
"Wer sagt, daß ich dir zustimme?", war die humorvolle Erwiderung des Gryffindors. "Ron hat schon Recht, wenn er sagt, daß man nicht jede Minute in der Bibliothek verbringen muß, um Bildung zu erlangen – auch anderswo kann man wertvolle Dinge lernen. Doch ich gebe zu, daß mir in den letzten Jahren das Wissen, welches du in der Hogwarths-Bibliothek aufzustöbern verstanden hast, mehr als einmal geholfen hat – und zwar nicht nur bei den Hausaufgaben."  
Die letzten Worte hatten wieder einen ernsteren Unterton, was weder Ron noch Hermine oder Draco entging. Es schien, daß Harry viele Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählen konnte, die es wert waren zu hören.

Doch vorerst hatten sie Wichtigeres zu tun.  
Zu dieser Meinung waren auch die Erwachsenen gelangt, die sich bis dahin stumm im Hintergrund gehalten hatten. Doch nun trat Sirius an Harry heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um den Schwarzhaarigen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als smaragdgrüne Augen fragend zu ihm aufblickten, wollte der ehemalige Gryffindor wissen: "Wie fühlst du dich, Junge? Geht es dir wieder ein wenig besser?"  
  
Warmherzige Dankbarkeit angesichts der Sorge in den wenigen Worten ließ Harrys Augen erstrahlen und ein Lächeln erschien um seinen Mund, als er antwortete. "Ich fühle mich gut, Sirius. Wirklich. Ich bin selbst etwas erstaunt, doch ich muß sagen, ich habe mich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt – so...frei."  
  
Das Licht in Harrys Augen dimmte ein wenig, doch er kämpfte sofort gegen den Niedergang seiner guten Laune an und fuhr fort: "Das Nachdenken auf dem Nordturm hat mir gutgetan – auch wenn ich noch eine ganze Weile brauchen werde, alle Konsequenzen, die sich aus dem, was ich gestern von Azhura erfahren habe, zu akzeptieren. Doch irgendwie hat es mir auch dabei geholfen, mich von dem zu befreien, was in den letzten Wochen so schwer auf mir gelastet hat.  
Die letzten Tage gaben mir die Möglichkeit, das, was ich als unverrückbare Wahrheit angesehen habe, aus einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel zu betrachten; aus einer anderen Sichtweise zu sehen, wenn man so will. Ich gebe zu, es ist manchmal schwer für mich, überhaupt die Chance zu ergreifen, meine Sicht der Dinge zu ändern – doch dieses Mal war es wert. Das Risiko, enttäuscht zu werden, war am Ende geringer als der Lohn, den ich für mein Wagnis erhalten habe", endete Harry mit einem sanften Blick auf Draco.  
  
Doch die Anwesenden spürten, daß noch mehr hinter Harrys Worten steckte als seine Erkenntnis, daß der blonde Slytherin – wenigstens in dieser Realität – nicht sein Feind, sondern sein Freund war. Was er am vorherigen Abend in seinem Gespräch mit dem Basilisken erfahren hatte, mußte sein Weltbild wirklich auf den Kopf gestellt haben.  
  
Remus erinnerte sich an die Welle von absoluter Verwirrung, die er empfangen hatte, kurz bevor Harry aus dem Gewölbe verschwunden war und Fawkes die Gruppe wieder nach oben in Dumbledores Büro zurückbrachte. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich große Sorgen um den Gryffindor gemacht, doch waren sie sich auch gleichzeitig einig gewesen, ihn vorerst für sich allein ins Reine kommen zu lassen.  
  
Dieser Harry war anders als ihre Version des Gryffindors – ruhiger, introvertierter. Er schien viel mit sich allein ausmachen zu müssen, seine Probleme allein zu tragen und Hindernisse, welche sich ihm in den Weg stellten, von sich aus überwinden zu lernen. Dies hatte ihn – vor allem innerlich – viel stärker gemacht als ‚ihren' Harry, aber auch einsamer, trauriger und zurückhaltender.  
Daher war es für die Anwesenden eine große Erleichterung, Harry jetzt so fröhlich und offen zu sehen. Er schien willig, ihnen zu vertrauen – und dies war für mehrere von ihnen eine unerwartet große Ehre, denn sie hatten durch Harrys Verhalten und seine wenigen Andeutungen schon kurze Einblicke darin erlangt, daß in seiner Realität nicht jeder von ihnen eine freundliche Beziehung zu ihm pflegte.  
  
Vielmehr hatte er zum Beispiel die Malfoys – vor allem Lucius – anfangs eindeutig als Bedrohung empfunden, was den blonden Mann tief bestürzte, in ihm aber auch eine unangenehme Ahnung weckte, welche Rolle er anscheinend in Harrys Welt spielte.  
Severus hingegen war glücklich, daß Harry ihn langsam als mögliche Vaterfigur zu akzeptieren schien. Der Spitzname, den ihm der Gryffindor gestern unbemerkt gegeben hatte, bewies das wachsende Vertrauen des Schwarzhaarigen zu dem Zaubertränke-Meister.  
  
Und Draco? Der spürte ebenfalls, wie Harry seine Scheu in seiner Anwesenheit ablegte. Daß er sich einfach auf die Sessellehne zu ihm gesetzt hatte und ihn neckte, zeigte auch jüngeren Slytherin, daß seine Bemühungen um den anderen jungen Mann langsam Erfolg zeigten. Und er schwor sich, nicht nachzulassen, denn auch wenn dieser Harry nicht sein Liebster war, so faszinierte ihn diese stärkere, von Leid so gebeutelte und doch unnachgiebige Version seines Freundes ungemein. Er wollte diesem Harry unbedingt helfen, etwas von der fröhlichen Ausgelassenheit in sich zu entdecken, die Draco an seinem Harry so liebenswert fand.  
So hatte jeder der Anwesenden einen Grund, Harry zu helfen und ihn in seiner Entdeckung seiner Selbst und seiner Herkunft zu unterstützen.  
  
Harry hingegen genoß es, von Personen umgeben zu sein, deren offensichtliches Wohlwollen er besaß. Die Freundschaft von Ron und Hermine war er gewohnt, doch nun zählte er langsam auch Draco zu diesem Kreis hinzu. Und die Unterstützung der Erwachsenen nahm ihm die Last von den Schultern, allein mit allem fertigwerden zu müssen. Darum war es die volle Wahrheit gewesen, als er zu Sirius sagte, er fühle sich so frei wie nie zuvor.  
  
Nun jedoch meinte Sirius: "Laß uns Platz nehmen, Harry. Vielleicht magst du uns ja jetzt erzählen, was gestern alles passiert ist. Das muß ja wirklich sehr wichtig gewesen sein, was diese Schlange", an dieser Stelle schüttelte sich Sirius unwillkürlich, als er an den riesigen Basilisk zurückdachte, mit dem Harry gesprochen hatte, "dir alles zu berichten hatte. Es hat nämlich ganz schön lange gedauert, bis ihr fertig wart..."  
  
Hier blinzelte Harry kurz, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. "Entschuldige, ich habe gestern gar nicht bemerkt, daß wohl eine ziemliche Zeit verging, während Azhura mir ihre Geschichte erzählte. Es war ziemlich spannend, all das zu erfahren...da habe ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."  
"Azhura? Ist das der Name von dem Basilisk?", mischte sich hie Hermine in das Gespräch ein. Neugier ließ ihre braunen Augen leuchten und Harry lächelte. Dann nickte er erneut.  
  
"Ja, so stellte sie sich mir vor. Doch bevor ich diese Geschichte erzähle, sollte ich zum besseren Verständnis zuerst über etwas anderes berichten – mein 2.Schuljahr. Es hat nämlich viel damit zu tun, warum ich zuerst so gar nicht begeistert davon war, von der Existenz Azhuras auch in dieser Wirklichkeit zu erfahren."  
"Dann sollten wir aber wirklich alle Platz nehmen, denn das hört sich nach einer langen Geschichte an", ließ sich nun Severus vernehmen, der ebenfalls zu Harry getreten war und diesen anlächelte. Was er nicht erwartete, war das Lächeln, welches ihm als Erwiderung geschenkt wurde. Der Slytherin-Hauslehrer fühlte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde, als er die Wärme in den grünen Augen sah, die ihn freundlich und nicht mehr mit der unsicheren Ablehnung betrachteten, die noch vor zwei Tagen so deutlich darin gestanden hatte. Harry begann wirklich, ihn zu akzeptieren.

Zustimmung machte sich unter den Anwesenden angesichts von Severus' Worten breit und jeder suchte sich einen Platz. Harry steuerte zielgerichtet auf einen der flauschigen Sessel nahe des Feuers zu, welches zum Abend von den Hauselfen entzündet worden war. Mit einem zufriedenen Laut nahm er in seinem Lieblingssessel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum Platz und kuschelte seine lange Gestalt darin zusammen.  
Draco nahm in seiner Nähe auf einem der langen Sofas Platz, neben ihm seine Eltern. Sirius und Severus teilten sich mit Remus das zweite Sofa, während Hermine und Ron einen Sessel in Beschlag nahmen.  
  
Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß jeder aufmerksam zuhören würde, wollte Harry schon mit seiner Erzählung beginnen, als ihn sein Magen wieder daran erinnerte, warum er eigentlich aufgestanden und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. Ein Knurren war zu hören, was dem Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und den Rest der Gruppe leise lachen ließ.

"Und ich dachte immer, Ron wäre der mit dem bodenlosen Magen", neckte Hermine ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund, welcher daraufhin noch eine Spur röter wurde, dann aber meinte: "Entschuldige mal, aber ich habe immerhin seit gestern Abend kaum mehr etwas gegessen, 'Mine."  
  
"Ist das meine Schuld, wenn du auf einmal glaubst, Diät halten zu müssen?", erwiderte das braunhaarige Mädchen. Sie schien auf einmal die Rolle zu übernehmen, welche in Harrys Erinnerungen sonst Ron und er innehatten – und genoß ihre Neckerei sichtlich.  
  
"Eine Diät hat Harry wirklich nicht nötig", mischte sich Draco in das Gespräch, während er bestimmt mit dem Kopf schüttelte und auf den schlanken Körper des Gryffindors wies. "Er sieht gut aus, so wie er ist - also gönn' ihm etwas zu essen, 'Mine!"  
  
Während Harry wegen des Kompliments erneut leicht erröte, Draco aber einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf, schmunzelten sich die Erwachsenen an. Ihnen gefiel die lockere, freundschaftliche Atmosphäre zwischen den vier Jugendlichen.

Diese Stimmung waren sie seit Jahren von dem Quartett gewöhnt, doch jetzt zu sehen, daß auch dieser Harry sich so rasch an Dracos Anwesenheit gewöhnte...es beruhigte sie. Es war ein gutes Zeichen für die nächste Zeit, welche, so war den fünf Männern und Frauen durchaus bewußt, sicher noch so manche Überraschung mit sich bringen würde.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich komme gerade richtig – ich habe etwas von Essen gehört", ließ sich in diesem Moment eine neue Stimme vom Eingang des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes vernehmen. Professor Dumbledore trat lächelnd auf die Gruppe zu und Harry erwiderte die Geste, bevor er sagte: "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann Sie kommen würden, Professor."  
  
Eine weiße Augenbraue wanderte scheinbar fragend in die Höhe, doch hellblaue Augen funkelten belustigt. Auch Harry ließ seine Augenbraue in die Höhe klettern und wandte den Blick nicht von dem Schulleiter, der nun bei ihm angekommen war und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs einen Sessel für sich schuf, in dem er seufzend Platz nahm. Dann strich er sich mit der Hand durch den langen weißen Bart und meinte: "Du kennst mich zu gut, Harry."  
  
"Das bezweifle ich", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er an Dumbledore gerichtet etwas lauter weitersprach. "Professor, ich bin seit fünf Jahren in Hogwarths und immer, wenn etwas Wichtiges geschah, wußten Sie genau darüber Bescheid. Es ist also nicht weit hergeholt, wenn ich annahm, daß Sie früher oder später hier auftauchen würden...oder?", endete Harry. Dumbledore blieb daraufhin still und lächelte nur in seinen Bart hinein, während seine Augen glitzerten wie kleine Sterne. Er schien höchst amüsiert.

Dann jedoch hob er erneut den Zauberstab und meinte: "Damit mein Kommen jedoch nicht den Lauf der Ereignisse unterbricht, werde ich für uns etwas zu Essen kommen lassen. Du hast schon lange nichts mehr gegessen, Harry – und ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, daß es sich mit vollem Magen leichter erzählt."  
  
Dieses Mal blieb Harry still, doch um seine Mundwinkel legte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Dumbledores Anwesenheit sorgte wie immer dafür, daß er sich gleich wohler fühlte – und die großväterliche Art des alten Magiers ihm gegenüber bescherte ihm stets ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit und Sicherheit. Jetzt, wo auch der Schulleiter hier war, würde Harry seine Geschichte besser berichten können.  
Doch zuerst, machte sein Magen durch ein erneutes Knurren deutlich - ESSEN!  
  
Dumbledore hob den Zauberstab und machte damit eine Bewegung, woraufhin Sekundenbruchteile später ein leises Plopp zu hören war und ein Hauself erschien. Dieser wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore und wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, als Harry sich in dem Sessel, in dem er sich zusammengerollt hatte, ruckartig aufrichtete. Er hatte den Hauself erkannt und seine smaragdgrünen Augen begannen erfreut zu leuchten, als er die kleine Kreatur ansprach.

"Dobby!"  
  
Der Hauself fuhr herum und dunkle Augen richteten sich erstaunt auf den Gryffindor. Sekunden später weiteten sich die an sich schon großen Augen noch mehr und Dobby stürzte auf Harry zu und blickte dann von unten ehrfürchtig zu ihm auf.  
  
"Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter Sir kennt Dobbys Namen! Dobby ja so glücklich ist", begann der kleine Hauself zu schnattern, während er sich enthusiastisch an Harrys Hose klammerte.  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Dobby", erwiderte Harry mit einem weichen Lächeln, woraufhin Dobby vor Freude leicht auf und absprang. "Harry Potter Sir freut sich, Dobby zu sehen! Oh, oh! Dobby freut sich ja so!", wiederholte der Elf wieder und wieder. Bis er plötzlich merkte, daß er noch immer Harrys Hose in seinen Fingern festhielt und den Gryffindor dadurch in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, da Harry ihm nicht wehtun wollte, indem er sich befreite.  
  
Dunkle, große Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als Dobby seinen vermeintlichen Fehler bemerkte und er ließ rasch den Stoff der Hose wieder los. Als er jedoch begann, sich als Strafe für sein Handeln kräftig am Ohr zu ziehen, griff Harry rasch ein. Er unterbrach Dobbys Litanei von "Dobby böse war! Dobby hat Harry Potter Sirs Hose knittrig gemacht! Böser Dobby!", indem er sich vor dem kleinen Hauself hinhockte und mit behutsamem Griff Dobbys Hand von dessen Ohr löste.  
  
"Hör sofort auf damit, Dobby", befahl er mit sanfter, aber energischer Stimme.

"Aber Dobby hat Harry Potter Sirs Hose...", begann der Hauself, verstört von dem freundlichen Verhalten des Gryffindors – trotz seines Fehlers. Bevor er jedoch zuende sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry: "Ist doch gar nichts passiert, Dobby. Kein Grund, deine Ohren noch länger zu ziehen."  
  
Unsicher blickte Dobby zu Harry, der noch immer vor ihm kniete und ihn mit ehrlicher Wärme in den grünen Augen ansah. Die kleine Kreatur spürte Harrys Wohlwollen für ihn und beruhigte sich merklich.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige das bemerkte, lächelte er und fragte dann: "Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Dobby?"  
  
Angesichts dieser Frage kam Leben in die Gestalt des Hauselfen, dessen große Augen sich aufmerksam auf Harry richteten, bevor Dobby so heftig mit dem Kopf zu nicken begann, daß seine Ohren flatterten. Während er eifrig nickte, sagte Dobby: "Harry Potter Sir hat einen Wunsch? Was kann Dobby tun für Harry Potter Sir?"  
  
"Du könntest so lieb sein und ein Abendessen für uns zusammenstellen, Dobby", antwortete Harry freundlich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Freunde auch Hunger haben, doch mein Magen ist in dieser Beziehung sehr deutlich. Und...", Harry stockte kurz und biß sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Dies verleitete Dobby dazu, den Kopf schief zu legen und ihn fragend aus dunklen Augen anzusehen. Daraufhin lächelte Harry leicht verlegen und meinte: "Und könntest du mir eine große Tasse heiße Schokolade machen? Mit Zimt und Vanille? Das wäre wunderbar."  
  
Wieder nickte Dobby so heftig, daß seine Ohren hin- und herflatterten, Freude deutlich erkennbar angesichts der Tatsache, etwas für Harry tun zu können. "Natürlich, Harry Potter Sir! Dobby ist sofort wieder da!"

Mit diesen enthusiastischen Worten war Dobby Sekundenbruchteile später mit einem Plopp verschwunden und Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Manche Dinge ändern sich wirklich nie", flüsterte er vor sich hin.  
  
Dann hörte er Severus' Stimme trocken sagen: "Gibt es eigentlich irgend jemanden, den du in diesem Schloß nicht kennst, Harry?"  
Der Angesprochene drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu dem Slytherin-Hauslehrer um und erwiderte: "Keine Ahnung. Doch Dobby zu vergessen, wäre schwierig für mich." Dieser Satz bescherte ihm fragende Blicke, was Harry dazu veranlaßte, erklärend hinzuzufügen: "Wenn jemand dich mehrmals fast umbringt bei dem Versuch, dich zu beschützen, ist das ein Erinnern wert. Oder nicht?" Nun waren aus den fragenden Blicken eindeutig verwirrte – aber auch eindeutig besorgte – geworden.  
  
"Was meinst du damit, der Hauself hätte dich fast umgebracht?", wollte Draco wissen, die Stirn beunruhigt gerunzelt.  
"Genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erwiderte Harry.  
Bei der Erinnerung an all die Sachen, die Dobby ihm unfreiwillig angetan hatte, um ihn vor Unheil zu bewahren, zog er unwillkürlich eine leichte Grimasse. Die Nacht im Krankenflügel, nachdem Professor Lockhart ihm die Knochen im Arm weggezaubert hatte, welche durch den von Dobby verzauberten Klatscher gebrochen gewesen waren, war wirklich eine wenig erfreuliche Erfahrungen gewesen.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es ein passender Zufall, daß ich Dobby hier getroffen habe", meinte Harry nun nachdenklich, "und es ist ein guter Anfang für meine Erzählung. Mit Dobbys Erscheinen im Ligusterweg begannen nämlich die Ereignisse meines zweiten Schuljahres."  
  
Bevor er weitersprechen oder jemand auf diese rätselhaften Worte etwas erwidern konnte, machte es mehrmals laut Plopp und mehrere Hauselfen erschienen mit Tellern voller Essen, die sie auf dem Tisch abstellten. Dobby hingegen trug eine große Tasse, gefüllt mit herrlich duftender Schokolade. Mit glänzenden Augen näherte er sich Harry, welcher inzwischen wieder in dem Sessel am Feuer Platz genommen hatte und reichte ihm die Tasse.  
  
Der Gryffindor schnupperte genießerisch und ein dankbares Lächeln zierte seine Züge, als er sich an Dobby wandte. "Danke sehr, Dobby", sagte Harry freundlich und der kleine Hauself strahlte sichtlich angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes.  
  
"Dobby glücklich, etwas für Harry Potter Sir tun zu können", versicherte Dobby und setzte noch eifrig hinterher: "Kann Dobby sonst noch etwas tun für Harry Potter Sir?" Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und lächelte erneut, während er die Tasse heißer Schokolade vorsichtig in den Händen hielt.  
Nachdem sich Dobby mit einem Blick überzeugt hatte, daß auch der Rest der Anwesenden gut versorgt war, verschwand er mit einem Plopp, um seinen Pflichten nachzugehen, bis jemand ihn wieder rufen würde.  
  
Harry hingegen kostete vorsichtig von der Schokolade und seufzte wohlig, als die Wärme durch seine Kehle rann. Das Getränk schmeckte genauso wunderbar, wie er es von Dobby gewohnt war. Seitdem der kleine Elf in Harrys Welt per Zufall herausgefunden hatte, wie sehr Harry heiße Schokolade mochte, überraschte er den Gryffindor immer wieder einmal damit – und zwar oftmals ohne vorherige Bitte von Harry. Es war, als würde Dobby spüren, wann der Gryffindor sein Lieblingsgetränk am nötigsten hatte.  
  
"Leckermaul", hörte Harry in diesem Moment Hermine neckend sagen. Die tiefgrünen Augen öffnend, von denen er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, daß er sie wohlig geschlossen hatte, blickte Harry seine Freundin an und nickte dann einfach nur zustimmend, nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. Er konnte es in diesem Fall nicht abstreiten – er liebte heiße Schokolade einfach.  
  
Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich angesichts von Harrys entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck über Hermines Gesicht. Sie spürte, daß ihr Freund sich gerade wohlfühlte – die heiße Schokolade war nur das I-Tüpfelchen. Er hatte es sich erneut in dem flauschigweichen Sessel bequem gemacht, seine lange, schlanke Gestalt zusammengerollt und den Kopf entspannt zurückgelehnt, während er hin und wieder an seiner Schokolade nippte.  
Hermine kam er so vor wie eine geschmeidige Katze, die ihr Sahneschälchen ausleckt und sich eindeutig wohl in ihrer Haut fühlt – nur, daß Harry keine anschmiegsame Hauskatze war, wenn man den Vergleich weiterführte. Der Schwarzhaarige war wohl mehr einem Panther gleich, der gerade ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimmung war. Oder dem Löwen, welcher das Symbol ihres Hauses war.  
  
Während Hermines Überlegungen hatte sich Ron enthusiastisch auf das Essen gestürzt, sein notorischer Hunger wieder einmal hervorbrechend. Doch auch der Rest der Gruppe ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten, die Hauselfen hatten sich nämlich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen mit den Köstlichkeiten, die sie serviert hatten.  
  
Auch Harry langte kräftig zu, doch war ihm kurz darauf mehr daran gelegen, die angenehme Atmosphäre zu genießen, die über der Gruppe lag. Es war für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich, Gryffindors und Slytherins so einvernehmlich an einem Tisch zu sehen, doch er spürte das Gemeinschaftsgefühl zwischen den Anwesenden, als er beobachtete, wie sowohl Severus und Sirius als auch Ron und Draco nebeneinander sitzend und leise miteinander erzählend aßen.  
  
Sich gemütlich in seinen Sessel zurücklehnend, zog Harry die langen Beine an und nahm seine Tasse Schokolade erneut in beide Hände, um das Gefühl von Wärme zu genießen, während er weiterhin den Rest der Anwesenden beobachtete. Das Feuer des Kamins beleuchtete ihre Gesichter und ließ die Emotionen darauf deutlicher werden, während Harry das Gefühl von Gemeinschaft und Vertrautheit genoß, welches ihn in Anwesenheit dieser neun Personen überfiel.  
  
Er hätte sich vor einer Woche noch nicht träumen lassen, sich jemals so angenehm ruhig und entspannt zu fühlen, wenn er mit der Malfoy-Familie sowie Severus zusammenwar. Doch jetzt und hier, in dieser anderen Version seiner Welt, schien es ihm auf einmal völlig normal, so zu empfinden. Denn die Vier hatten sich als warmherzig und freundlich herausgestellt, nicht als so arrogant, feindselig und kalt, wie er sie seit über fünf Jahren gewohnt war.  
  
Wieder wanderten Harrys Gedanken in die Richtung, die sie seit den letzten Tagen schon mehrmals eingeschlagen hatten. Vor allem nach Azhuras Bericht über Salazar Slytherin hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Vorstellungen von Gut und Böse überdenken müssen. Was ihm bis jetzt immer als schwarz oder weiß erschienen war, konnte eigentlich gar nicht so leicht getrennt werden, sondern ergab grau.  
  
Harry hatte schon immer gewußt, daß jeder Mensch gute und böse Seiten besaß – mancher mehr gute, mancher mehr böse. Doch nach den letzten Tagen war er noch stärker davon überzeugt, daß niemand von Anfang an schlecht war. Es waren die Handlungen, die einen Menschen zu dem machten, was er war. Der Wille, Gutes oder Böses zu tun unterschied Hell von Dunkel, Licht von Finsternis.  
  
Doch Harry begriff jetzt auch, daß manchmal ein Mensch durch sein Umfeld dazu gezwungen war, Dinge zu tun, welche er, hätte er die Wahl gehabt, niemals freiwillig getan hätte. Auch ihm waren im Laufende der Jahre Dinge aufgezwungen worden, die er nicht tun wollte. Es existierte für viele Magier ein Bild vom "Jungen-der-lebt", dem Harry nicht zustimmte. Viele sahen in ihm nur denjenigen, der sie von der Gefahr durch Voldemort befreien würde – nicht den Jungen, der sich oftmals einfach nur nach einem wenigstens halbwegs normalen Leben sehnte.  
Und Menschen, die ihn liebten.  
  
Er wollte keinen Ruhm, vor allem nicht für etwas, von dem er nicht einmal sicher war, daß er es wirklich selbst getan hatte. Ruhm und Ansehen gaben ihm seine Eltern nicht wieder. Seine Verwicklung mit Voldemort hatte ihn Sirius gekostet – den Menschen, der für Harry einem Vater am nächsten gekommen war. Durch seine zweifelhafte 'Popularität' war er ständig in Gefahr – und damit auch die Menschen, die ihm nahestanden. Hermine und Ron waren durch ihre Freundschaft und Loyalität zu ihm schon mehr als einmal in Gefahr geraten und Harry fürchtete insgeheim, daß ihr bisheriges Glück sie eines Tages verlassen würde.  
Und dann würde er auch den Rest seiner Familie verlieren...  
  
Harry seufzte leise auf, was die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden auf ihn lenkte. Sie sahen den nachdenklichen, ein wenig traurigen Ausdruck in den tiefgrünen Augen, als der Gryffindor abwesend ins Feuer blickte. Der Feuerschein tauchte Harrys Züge in warmes Licht und umgab ihn mit einer goldroten Aura, welche seine Freunde unwillkürlich wieder daran erinnerte, daß er der Erbe Godric Gryffindors war.  
Sie wußten noch nicht, daß dies nicht sein einziges Erbe war...  
  
"Harry?", versuchte Sirius den Jüngeren vorsichtig aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. Doch er mußte noch mehrmals den Namen des Gryffindors rufen, bevor dieser schließlich auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Grüne Augen blickten für einen Moment lang durch ihn hindurch, bevor Harry in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte.  
  
Ein entschuldigender Ausdruck breitete sich über die Züge des Gryffindors, als er sah, daß jeder der Anwesenden ihn fragend und ein wenig besorgt musterte.  
"Entschuldigung, ich war wohl mit meinen Gedanken schon wieder weit weg, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry reuevoll, woraufhin Draco mit einem Lächeln erwiderte: „Das scheint ein Hobby von dir zu werden." Eine emporwandernde Augenbraue und ein Auffunkeln in smaragdgrünen Augen verriet Harrys Amüsement angesichts dieser Worte, bevor er dem Slytherin humorvoll antwortete: "Hoffentlich nicht. Ich kann mir bessere Hobbies vorstellen."  
  
Daraufhin erhielt er ein zustimmendes Nicken von Ron, der wiederum deswegen einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen von Hermine erhielt. Harrys Blick blieb jedoch kurze Zeit an Draco hängen, bevor er nachdenklich zu dessen Vater wanderte.  
Lucius, der schweigend neben seinem Sohn auf der Couch saß, ließ den eindringlichen Blick der tiefen, grünen Augen anstandslos über sich ergehen, auch wenn er nicht hätte sagen können, was Harry sah, wenn er ihn anblickte. Noch vor drei Tagen hatte in den Augen des Gryffindors bei Lucius' Anblick fast so etwas wie Haß gestanden, doch jetzt erblickte der blonde Mann in ihnen eine Mischung aus Verwirrung, tiefer Nachdenklichkeit und vorsichtiger Akzeptanz.  
  
"Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Mr. Malfoy?", erklang nach einer Weile, in der Harry Lucius eingehend gemustert hatte, die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen. Der Angesprochene blinzelte, nickte jedoch sofort mit dem Kopf, um sein Einverständnis anzuzeigen. "Du kannst aber ruhig Lucius zu mir sagen, Harry", meinte er dann, da auch für ihn es – wie für Severus – äußerst ungewohnt war, so formal von dem Gryffindor angesprochen zu werden.  
  
Auf dieses Angebot hin schwieg Harry und schien zu zögern. Bei Dracos Vater fiel es ihm schwerer, seine Vorbehalte abzulegen, da der Lucius Malfoy in seiner Welt nicht gerade auf die Liste der Menschen gehörte, die Harry zu dem Kreis zählen würde, die ihm das Du anbieten würden. Im Gegenteil.

Dann schob Harry diese Gedanken jedoch zurück und konzentrierte sich auf seine Frage. "Ich würde gern wissen, was Sie tun", wollte Harry wissen. Nun war Lucius wirklich verblüfft. "Was ich tue? Du meinst, meine Arbeit?", fragte der blonden Mann, um Harrys Frage zu präzisieren. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur bestätigend.  
  
"Ich forsche", erklärte Dracos Vater dann und als er das interessierte Licht in den grünen Augen aufblitzen sah, fuhr er fort: "Ich hab' mich schon zu Schulzeiten für alte Magieformen interessiert – und dieses Hobby später zu meinem Beruf gemacht. Ich bin im Zaubereiministerium, in der Abteilung für "Alte Magie und Sprachen" der zuständige Minister."  
  
"Darum wußte Lucius auch über das Buch von Merlin und den Zauberspruch Bescheid, der dich zu uns brachte, Harry", fügte Severus noch hinzu, als er sah, wie der Gryffindor Lucius nach dessen Erklärung überrascht ansah. Anscheinend hatte Harry dies nicht erwartet.  
  
"Warum wolltest du das wissen?", mischte sich nun Narzissa neugierig in das Gespräch. Sie war sich sicher, daß Harry einen guten Grund für seine Frage hatte – und wollte diesen gern erfahren. Dann, bevor der junge Mann ihr antworten konnte, setzte sich noch hinzu: "Was tut Lucius denn in deiner Welt, Harry?"  
  
Kaum hatten die Worte ihren Mund verlassen, zuckte der Angesprochene sichtlich zusammen und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor der Gryffindor sich wieder zusammenriß. Er schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen und seufzte erneut leise auf.  
Wechselnde Emotionen huschten in raschem Wechsel über seine Züge, bis Harry schließlich seinen Gefühlswirrwarr wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Doch es war klar, daß er ziemlich um seine Beherrschung hatte kämpfen müssen.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand, für die Anwesenden überraschend, Mitgefühl in ihren smaragdgrünen Tiefen geschrieben – und dieses Mitgefühl richtete sich an Lucius, dessen Vorahnung erneut Form annahm. Er wußte, was Harry ihm zu erzählen hatte, würde ihm nicht gefallen.  
"Es tut mir leid, dies sagen zu müssen, aber in meiner Realität haben Sie eine etwas andere Beschäftigung", begann Harry langsam. Als er das wachsende Unbehagen in Lucius silbergrauen Augen sehen konnte, fügte er zögernd hinzu: "Es...es wird dir nicht gefallen." Unwillkürlich war er zum Du übergegangen; als kleine Hilfe, um den Schlag abzumildern, von dem er wußte, daß der Mann vor ihm ihn gleich erhalten würde.

Doch Harry konnte den Anwesenden diese Tatsache nicht verschweigen, denn mit Lucius Malfoy hatte die Kette der Ereignisse in seinem zweiten Schuljahr begonnen.  
Dracos Vater holte tief Luft und wappnete sich, dann sah er Harry auffordernd an. "Erzähl' es mir", forderte ihn dann auf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch einer anderen Arbeit nachgeht – doch die Hauptbeschäftigung, von der ich weiß, sind die Tätigkeiten für Voldemort", begann Harry leise, doch die Anwesenden verstanden ihn trotzdem klar und deutlich. Lucius wurde leichenblaß, als ihm klarwurde, was sich hinter diesem Satz verbarg.  
Horror spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht und klang auch in seiner Stimme mit, als er fragte: "Ich bin ein... ein... Todesser?"  
  
Harry nickte und präzisierte: "Und nicht nur das. In meiner Welt ist Lucius Malfoy Mitglied von Voldemorts Innerem Zirkel. Einer seiner engsten Vertrauten. Vielleicht sogar der Vertrauteste."  
Daraufhin herrschte entsetzte Stille, als jeder der Anwesenden damit klarzukommen versuchte, was Harry ihnen gerade erzählt hatte. Lucius war noch immer leichenblaß und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Abscheu, Entsetzen und Unverständnis spiegelten sich in seinen Zügen wieder, als er über sein anderes Ich nachdachte. Harry fühlte deutlich, wie abgestoßen der blonde Mann davon war, daß er in Harrys Welt in Voldemorts Diensten stand.  
  
Schließlich durchbrach Sirius' dunkle Stimme das Schweigen, indem er zu Harry sagte: "Kein Wunder, daß du so aufgebracht reagiert hast, als du Lucius am Abend deines Erwachens gesehen hast. Du mußtest dich ja von ihm bedroht fühlen, wenn er in deiner Realität...", Sirius' Stimme verlor sich, bevor er den Satz zuende gebracht hatte und er richtete seinen Blick mitfühlend auf Lucius, der noch immer vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken war.  
  
"Ich mag deine Realität nicht", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Draco vernehmen.  
Der blonde Slytherin fuhr sich aufgewühlt durch die Haare, bevor er fortfuhr: "Ist dort eigentlich irgend jemand für dich da? Wenn wir beide Erzfeinde sind", bei diesen Worten schimmerte Schmerz in Dracos Augen auf, "und Sirius den größten Teil deiner Kindheit in Azkaban war...und Severus dort offensichtlich ebenfalls wenig Vatergefühle für dich aufbringt...und nun auch noch herauskommt, daß mein Dad...", Draco konnte den Satz nicht zuende bringen, sondern schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was Harrys Aussage alles mit sich brachte. Traurig sah er zu seinem Vater neben sich.  
  
Eine sanfte Berührung auf seinem Arm ließ Lucius, welcher abwesend vor sich hinblickte, aufschrecken. Er sah direkt in seelenvolle smaragdgrüne Augen, welche ihn traurig betrachteten. Harry hatte sich vor ihm hingehockt und meinte nun leise: "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht..."  
  
Lucius' Kopfschütteln ließ den Schwarzhaarigen innehalten, woraufhin der ältere Mann zu sprechen begann. "Entschuldige dich nicht, Harry. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, was mein anderes Ich für eine Entscheidung getroffen hat. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, das kann ich dir versichern.  
Wie er auf diesen Weg geraten konnte, ist mir unbegreiflich – ich hatte nie den Wunsch, diesem Monster in irgendeiner Weise behilflich zu sein. Und dann auch noch auf diese Weise..."  
  
Lucius verstummte kurz und blickte Harry mit gepeinigten Augen an, so daß dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als tröstend die Hand des älteren Mannes in die seinen zu nehmen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor fühlte den Schmerz von Dracos Vater über diese Offenbarung und sein Herz öffnete sich dieser so völlig anderen Version des Lucius Malfoy, die er gewohnt war.

Hier vor ihm saß ein Mann voller Freundlichkeit und Liebe für seinen Sohn und seine Frau, der sich für alte Magie interessierte und wahrscheinlich viel Gutes für seine Freunde tat. Wie hatte aus diesem guten Mann in seiner Realität der kaltherzige, feindselige Mensch werden können, der Harry schon mehrmals nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte? Dies war ein Rätsel, welches Harry nicht zu lösen vermochte.  
  
Als Lucius spürte, wie Harrys Hände sich um die seine schlossen und er sah, wieviel Mitgefühl sich in den Augen des Jüngeren spiegelte, fühlte er eine Welle von Scham und auch Ehrfurcht.  
Scham, weil Harry ihn trösten wollte, obwohl er doch von seinem anderen Ich so viel Leid erfahren hatte. Da war sich Lucius sicher, obwohl Harry noch nicht erzählt hatte, was genau zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Doch seine Reaktion vor drei Tagen sowie die Tatsache, daß sein Doppelgänger in Harrys Realität im engsten Kreis von Voldemorts Vertrauten war, bewies, daß sie keineswegs eine gute Geschichte verband.  
  
Die Ehrfurcht wiederum stammte von der Erkenntnis, daß Harry ihm nichts von all diesen Dingen vorhielt. Er akzeptierte, daß Lucius hier keineswegs etwas tun würde, um ihm zu schaden. Und in Folge dessen war er dazu fähig, ihn sogar zu trösten.

Harry war wirklich ein besonderer Mensch, wenn er so zu handeln imstande war.  
Seine Hand drehend, so daß er Harrys Handgelenk fassen konnte, sah Lucius ihm in die Augen. Smaragdgrün strahlte ihm offen und aufmerksam entgegen, so daß er äußerte, was ihm durch den Sinn fuhr: "Du hast eine besondere Gabe, Harry. Und damit meine ich nicht deine magischen Kräfte. Nein, vielmehr ist es deine Gabe zu verzeihen. Damit hast du mir ein großes Geschenk gemacht."  
  
"Du hast nichts mit ihm gemein – außer dein Äußeres", erwiderte Harry, nachdem er Lucius eine Zeitlang direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte. Die Anwesenden spürten, wie ernst er seine Worte meinte. "Du bist nicht wie er, auch wenn ich eine Zeitlang brauchte, dies zu erkennen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ihn zu seinem Handeln bewog – doch ich kann nicht dich für etwas verantwortlich machen, was du nie getan hast...Lucius. Das wäre nicht fair von mir."

"Du magst Recht damit haben, daß eine solche Reaktion nicht ganz fair Lucius – ‚unserem' Lucius – gegenüber wäre, Harry", ließ sich in diesem Moment Professor Dumbledores weise Stimme vernehmen.  
"Dennoch findet man nur selten eine Seele, die groß genug ist, zu verzeihen – vor allem, da ich deinen Andeutungen über den Lucius deiner Welt entnehme, daß er als ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort sicherlich nicht zu deinen Freunden zählt."  
  
"Eher nicht", erwiderte Harry, während er sich wieder aus seiner knienden Stellung vor Dracos Vater erhob. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den blonden Mann, dessen Äußeres ihn so schmerzlich an all die Dinge erinnerte, die er in seiner Realität wegen Malfoy Senior hatte erleben müssen, wandte er sich wieder seinem Sessel zu.  
  
Als er darin Platz nahm und sich unwillkürlich wie Geborgenheit suchend in die weichen Polster kuschelte, wurde den Anwesenden auf einmal wieder bewußt, daß Harry trotz seiner sein Alter übertreffenden Weisheit und Anpassungsfähigkeit trotzdem noch immer ein junger Mann von erst 16 Jahren vor.  
Viel zu jung also, um eine derartige Bürde zu tragen.  
  
Zu jung, um schon soviel Schmerz in den tiefgrünen Augen stehen zu haben, soviel Einsamkeit und Pein in sich zu tragen – und dennoch so verzeihend zu sein, daß es unwillkürlich Achtung erzeugte vor dem großen Herzen, welches sich in seiner Güte nicht beirren ließ.  
  
"Fang an, von deinem zweiten Schuljahr zu erzählen", ermutigte Sirius den Gryffindor nach einer Weile, in der alle Anwesenden die schockierenden Nachrichten über Dracos Vater in Harrys eigener Realität zu verkraften versucht hatten. Ihnen allen war klar, daß sie das, was sie jetzt von Harry zu hören bekommen würden, ihnen daher noch weniger gefallen würde als die Dinge, die sie bis jetzt schon erfahren hatten. Denn nun wußten sie, es würde mit einem von ihnen zusammenhängen – und dies machte den Bericht um so schmerzhafter.  
Ihn zu hören – aber auch, ihn zu erzählen.  
Denn Harry sah Lucius an, daß ihn die Enthüllung über sein anderes Ich tief getroffen hatten und es tat ihm innerlich weh, dem freundlichen Mann so viel Schlechtes über den Lucius seiner Welt erzählen zu müssen.

Doch dessen Handlungen waren nun einmal zu einem großen Teil dafür verantwortlich gewesen, was in seinem zweiten Schuljahr passiert war. Wenn er das Tagebuch des 16jährigen Tom Riddle nicht in Ginnys Kessel gesteckt hätte...hätte es dann die ganzen Ereignisse des Schuljahres nicht gegeben?  
  
Doch dies war Vergangenheit und damit nicht mehr zu ändern, ermahnte sich Harry im Geiste streng. Was jetzt wichtig war, war die Gegenwart und die Zukunft. Vielleicht konnte er, indem er von den Ereignissen von vor 3 Jahren berichtete, Antworten erhalten, welche alles in ein anderes Licht tauchten. Vielleicht bekam er ja hier Antworten, auf die er selbst und die Menschen in seiner Welt nicht gekommen waren, da sie viel zu sehr selbst in die Geschehnisse verstrickt waren.  
  
Den Entschluß gefaßt, nickte Harry Sirius bestätigend zu und runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er überlegte, wie sehr er ins Detail gehen sollte, wenn er berichtete. Dann entschied er, daß er am besten mit Dobbys Auftauchen im Ligusterweg begann und umrißartig die daraufhin folgenden Ereignisse schilderte. Sollte seinen Zuhörern dabei etwas unklar bleiben, konnte er diese eventuellen Fragen später genauer erläutern.  
  
"Mein zweites Schuljahr begann schon sehr ungewöhnlich", begann Harry seine Erzählung, woraufhin ihm sofort alle Anwesenden aufmerksam lauschten. "Meine Sommerferien muß ich wegen der Blutsbindung an meine Tante Petunia und dem damit einhergehenden Schutz für mich immer im Ligusterweg verbringen. Keine sonderlich angenehmen Ferien sind das jedes Mal, doch ist es während der Ferienzeit laut Professor Dumbledore der sicherste Platz für mich, da Voldemort mir durch die Schutzbanne dort nichts anhaben kann."  
  
An dieser Stelle knurrte Sirius unwillig vor sich hin und schenkte Professor Dumbledore einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. Bevor jedoch der Schulleiter etwas sagen oder sich verteidigen konnte, erklang Harrys Stimme erneut. "Sirius! Er kann doch nichts dafür", tadelte Harry seinen Paten kopfschüttelnd.

Und seufzend setzte er hinzu: "Und ich bin auch sicher, daß es Professor Dumbledore in meiner Welt gut mit mir meinte, als er mich der Obhut meiner Verwandten übergab. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was für Menschen sie sind...und selbst wenn, so ist der Schutzzauber um den Ligusterweg doch das stärkste Hindernis für Voldemort, mich außerhalb von Hogwarths in die Hände zu bekommen." Für ein paar Augenblicke schwieg Harry, um seine Gedanken wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzulenken. Dann sprach er weiter.

"Jedenfalls war der Sommer vor meinem zweiten Schuljahr so 'freudig' gewesen, daß ich es kaum erwarten konnte, nach Hogwarths zurückzukehren. Ich war ein wenig traurig, da Ron und Hermine mir den ganzen Sommer lang nicht ein einziges Mal geschrieben hatten, obwohl sie es mir fest versprochen hatten."

An dieser Stelle verdunkelten sich Harrys Augen und Hermine und Ron sahen sich ein wenig entsetzt an. Daß ihre Gegenstücke ein derartiges Versprechen gebrochen hatten, konnten die Beiden nicht verstehen. So etwas hätten sie 'ihrem' Harry nicht angetan.  
  
"Zu dem Moment wußte ich es noch nicht, doch ich hatte nur keine Briefe von den Beiden erhalten, da Dobby es als eine Maßnahme sah, mich von Hogwarths fernzuhalten", fuhr Harry erklärend fort, als er den Schock in den Gesichtern seiner zwei besten Freunde sah.  
Nun war Neugier und leichte Irritation auf allen Gesichtern zu erkennen.  
  
"Was hat Dobby mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen.  
"Eine ganze Menge", erwiderte Harry. "Dobby war Mr. Malfoys persönlicher Hauself und hatte daher auf irgendeine Weise erfahren, daß mein zweites Jahr sehr gefährlich für mich werden sollte. Daher versuchte er auf...sagen wir recht unkonventionelle Weise, mich davon abzuhalten, am Ende der Ferien in die Schule zurückzukehren.  
Eine dieser Aktionen war es, all die Briefe abzufangen, die mir Ron und Hermine über die Ferien hinweg geschrieben hatten. Er dachte, wenn ich meinen würde, daß meine Freunde mich vergessen hätten, ich dann auch nicht mehr den Wunsch haben würde, nach Hogwarths zurückzukehren.  
Um mich zu warnen, tauchte er außerdem kurz vor Ferienende im Ligusterweg auf. Das war nicht gerade ungefährlich, denn ich wußte, sollte Onkel Vernon ein Wesen wie Dobby in meinem Raum entdecken, würde der Teufel lossein.  
Außerdem war an genau jenem Abend ein eventueller Geschäftskollege meines Onkels zum Abendessen eingeladen und mir war eingeschärft worden, mich 'unsichtbar' zu machen. Das bedeutete, mich nicht außerhalb meines Zimmers sehen zu lassen und auch so keinen Laut von mir zu geben, der auf meine Anwesenheit im Haus schließen lassen würde."  
  
Angesichts der geschockten Mienen, die er nach diesen Worten zu sehen bekam, schlich sich ein leicht sarkastisches Lächeln auf Harrys Züge und er meinte: "Oh, das war eines der Dinge, die ich nur zu gern tat – wenn die Dursleys mich in Ruhe ließen, ging es mir gut. Als wenn ich jemals Wert auf ihre Gesellschaft gelegt hätte...", murmelte er noch mehr zu selbst als zu den Anderen, die ihn daraufhin neugierig anblickten. Harrys Verhältnis zu seinen Verwandten schien wirklich alles andere als schön zu sein.

Jetzt ist erst einmal wieder Ende, denn das Kapitel wurde mal wieder laaaaaaaaaaaaaaang. Daher habe ich mich dazu entschieden, es erneut zu teilen. Im zweiten Teil, den ich auch bald fertiggeschrieben habe, geht es dann richtig um die Ereignisse des zweiten Schuljahres von Harry und um das, was Azhura ihm erzählte.

Die Beantwortung eurer Kommis findet ihr ab jetzt immer unter:  
Dort beim Suchfeld: „romanticangel9" (ohne „") eingeben und dann bei Benutzer auf den Link klicken. Ich weiß, ist noch etwas kompliziert, aber irgendwie klappt das noch nicht mit der Verlinkung.  
Ich geb' mir Mühe, das zu verbessern, versprochen.

Ich hoffe, ich kriege weiter viel Kommis, auch wenn es dieses Mal ganz schön lange gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Kapitel hochgeladen hatte. Doch irgendwie wurde lange Zeit nicht das daraus, was ich mit dem Chap klarmachen wollte. Es geht um die Interaktionen der Gruppe und wie sie alle auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren – und vor allem, welche Unterschiede und auch Gemeinsamkeiten es zwischen Harrys und ‚Harrys' Leben gibt.

Für die Schachspieler unter euch: sorry, wenn ich hier eklatante Fehler gemacht haben sollte. Doch ich habe nur Grundkenntnisse in Schach, wollte jedoch eine solche Szene mit hineinbringen, damit das Miteinander von Ron, Draco, Hermine und Harry etwas näher beleuchtet wird.

Bis denne,

Dragon's Angel


	12. und Gegenwart, Teil 2

**Part VIII, Teil 2:**** ...und Gegenwart**

"Wie gesagt", fuhr Harry nach einer kurzen Pause fort, "hatte sich Dobby einen ziemlich schlechten Zeitpunkt für sein Auftauchen ausgewählt, denn meine Verwandten waren wegen des Besuches von Mr. und Mrs. Mason äußerst angespannt. Onkel Vernon glaubte, Mr. Mason dazu überreden zu können, seiner Firma einen Auftrag zu geben – und hatte ihn deswegen eingeladen, um Eindruck zu schinden."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten huschte ein eindeutig ironischer Ausdruck über Harrys Züge und die Anwesenden konnten sich denken, was er über die Ambitionen seines Onkels dachte, auch wenn keiner von ihnen in dieser Welt die Dursleys kannte. Harrys wenige Aussagen über die Muggel-Familie hatten deutlich gemacht, wie wenig liebenswürdig sie zu ihm gewesen waren – und Sirius' Verhalten hatten weiterhin gezeigt, daß auch er nicht gerade viel von Lilys Schwester, ihrem Mann und Sohn hielt.  
  
"Als Dobby klarwurde, daß ich nicht vorhatte, im Ligusterweg zu bleiben und es statt dessen nicht erwarten konnte, nach Hogwarths zurückzukehren, griff er zu drastischen Mitteln", fuhr Harry fort. "Schon zuvor hatte er ziemlich viel Lärm dadurch gemacht, da er glaubte, sich für jede kleine Information, die er mir über das Kommende gab, hart bestrafen zu müssen. Doch der Höhepunkt des Abends war dann, daß er aus meinem Zimmer heraus in die Küche stürmte und dort eine riesige Nachspeise, die meine Tante gebacken hatte, an die Decke schweben ließ."  
Harry verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er an die Geschehnisse jenen Abends dachte – seine Hilflosigkeit angesichts der Taten des Hauselfs, da er diesem nicht versprechen wollte, von Hogwarths fernzubleiben.  
  
"Er bat mich, ihm zu schwören, der Schule fernzubleiben und als ich mich weigerte, ließ er die Torte geräuschvoll zu Boden stürzen und verschwand dann. Ich war wie gelähmt, da ich wußte, wie die Reaktion meiner Verwandten auf dieses ganze Chaos sein würde – und ich hatte Recht, denn kurz darauf kamen sie alle in die Küche gestürzt. Onkel Vernon sah aus, als würde er mich am liebsten erwürgen, doch die Anwesenheit der Masons hielt ihn davon ab. So versuchte er statt dessen, mich vor ihnen als ein bißchen minderbemittelt darzustellen und damit das Chaos in der Küche zu erklären."  
  
Harry lächelte ironisch, als er die geschockten Gesichter seiner Freunde und der Erwachsenen sah. Sirius hielt sich nur noch mit Mühe zurück, doch in seinen normalerweise fröhlichen braunen Augen blitzte es unheilverkündend. Es wurde deutlich, daß diese Behandlung Harrys den ehemalige Gryffindor in Rage versetzte, doch er hielt sich mit aller Macht unter Kontrolle. Harry konnte jedoch jetzt schon das Gespräch kommen sehen, welches sie beide über sein Leben bei den Dursleys führen würden.  
  
Da er nicht wußte, wie er Sirius wieder beruhigen konnte, entschied sich Harry dafür, einfach weiterzuerzählen. Ihm wurde bei einem Blick in die Runde jedoch bewußt, daß nicht nur Sirius verärgert darüber war, wie seine Muggel-Verwandten mit ihm umgegangen waren.  
Auch in Severus' Augen stand ein ärgerliches Leuchten, ebenso wie in den Augen der Malfoys. Und Remus erinnerte Harry gerade ziemlich an den Wolf, den der sanfte Mann nur an Vollmondnächten hervorbrechen ließ, wenn der Fluch seiner Lycantrophie zuschlug. Der Gryffindor wußte, daß der Braunhaarige nicht nur als Wolf äußerst beschützend gegenüber denjenigen sein konnte, die er als seine Familie oder Freunde betrachtete – und im Moment kontrollierte wohl auch er nur schwer seine Reaktionen.  
  
"Du hättest nicht zu ihnen kommen dürfen, Harry. Blutsbande hin oder her, es hätte eine andere Möglichkeit geben müssen", klang plötzlich die Stimme des Schulleiters an seine Ohren, woraufhin Harry den alten Magier verwundert anschaute.  
"Mein anderes Ich hat mit dieser Entscheidung einen großen Fehler gemacht", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Er hätte dich nicht zu den Dursleys geben dürfen, wenn diese doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von der richtigen Erziehung eines Zauberers haben...das hätte ihm klar sein müssen."  
  
"Sir", unterbrach Harry die Selbstbeschuldigung des Schulleiters mit entschlossener, jedoch gleichzeitig sanfter Stimme. "Es mag für mich kein leichtes Leben bei den Dursleys gewesen sein. Ich gebe auch freimütig zu, daß ich hellauf davon begeistert bin, daß ich dieses Jahr endlich 17 und damit volljährig werde – das bedeutet nämlich, daß ich niemals mehr dorthin zurückkehren muß.  
Dennoch...Professor Dumbledore konnte nichts von der Magiephobie der Dursleys wissen. Und im gewissen Sinne hat ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber mich stark genug gemacht, Voldemort zu trotzen. Wenn ich nicht einmal mit Muggeln klarkommen würde, wie sollte ich dann je gegen einen Schwarzmagier bestehen?"  
  
Die Frage hing eine geraume Weile im Raum, bevor Dumbledore widerwillig nickte, als er die Wahrheit in Harrys Rede erkannte. Dem alten und weisen Zauberer gefiel nicht, was Harry hatte erleben müssen, doch er konnte es durch seine Schuldgefühle auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und Harry hatte Recht, er war stark. Stärker als der Harry ihrer Welt, das war dem Schulleiter sofort aufgefallen.  
Er war mutig und entschlossen, jedoch vor allem besaß er eine innere Stärke, die bewundernswert war. Harry war an den Geschehnissen, welche er im Laufe seines jungen Lebens schon hatte durchmachen müssen, sichtlich gewachsen. Und war dabei selbstloser und verzeihender, als ihr Harry es jemals hatte sein müssen.  
  
"Wenn ihr jetzt schon so reagiert, wo ich doch kaum mit meiner Geschichte begonnen habe, möchte ich eigentlich nicht wissen, was ihr denkt, wenn ihr alles über mein zweites Jahr gehört habt", sagte Harry in diesem Augenblick. "Das, was meine 'lieben Verwandten' in den Sommerferien mit mir anstellten, war im Vergleich zum Rest des Jahres ein Spaziergang. Aber laßt mich weitererzählen."  
Sich in seinem Sessel mehr aufrichtend, ließ Harry kurz den Blick über die Gesichter der Anwesenden schweifen, die ihn nun wieder aufmerksam musterten. Dann fuhr er fort.  
  
"Die Anwesenheit der Masons hatte mich vor dem Geschrei meines Onkels fürs Erste bewahrt und ich dachte für einen Moment, ich wäre den Auswirkungen von Dobbys Zauberei noch einmal entgangen. Alles hätte einigermaßen friedlich für mich enden können, doch gerade als Tante Petunia mich wieder nach oben in mein Zimmer schicken wollte, erschien eine Eule vom Ministerium, die einen Brief auf Mrs. Masons Kopf fallen ließ und wieder verschwand. Mrs. Mason bekam einen hysterischen Anfall und rannte kreischend aus dem Haus, woraufhin ihr Mr. Mason ärgerlich folgte."  
  
Harry konnte sich bei dem Rückblick auf jene Szene ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen, obwohl die darauffolgenden Stunden alles andere als lustig gewesen waren. Doch jetzt sah er das Komische an der Situation und die Reaktion der Muggel auf die Ankunft der Eule war eigentlich nur zum Lachen. Als wenn sie noch nie von Brieftauben gehört hatten – was war daher an einer Post austragenden Eule so seltsam? Harry konnte dies einfach nicht verstehen. Aber egal.  
Der Gryffindor schob den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bericht, was nach dem abrupten Abgang der Masons im Ligusterweg geschehen war. Als er sich daran erinnerte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. Nur zu deutlich stand ihm noch immer das vor Wut puterrote Gesicht seiner Onkels vor Augen, als dieser ihn in das kleine Zimmer schleifte und dort für die nächsten Tage einsperrte. Das kam daher, daß Harrys Onkel durch den Brief vom Ministerium wußte, daß Harry in den Ferien das Zaubern untersagt war, was dieser seinen Verwandten natürlich aus gutem Grund verschwiegen hatte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war sich sicher, daß sein Onkel damals für eine Weile mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, ihn zu verprügeln – doch statt dessen hatte er sich für die Möglichkeit entschieden, ihn lieber eingesperrt langsam verhungern zu lassen. Wären Ron und die Zwillinge nicht aufgetaucht, um nach ihm zu sehen, hätte es gut sein können, daß er innerhalb der vier Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn vor Hunger gestorben wäre.  
Doch sein bester Freund und dessen ganze Familie waren – nicht nur in den vier wundervollen Wochen darauf – für ihn dagewesen und Harry erinnerte sich noch heute mit einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen an die unkomplizierte Art und Weise, mit der die Weasleys ihn in ihr Leben integriert hatten – als wäre er einer von ihnen. Ihre Gastfreundschaft und herzliche Wärme würde er ihnen nie vergelten können, das war Harry bewußt – und so hatte er sich damals vorgenommen, ihnen auf andere Weise für ihre Freundlichkeit zu danken.  
Er würde ihr Leben leichter machen, indem er Voldemort besiegte. Denn dann müßten sie sich nicht mehr wegen der Todesser oder schwarzer Magie sorgen und konnten statt dessen ein ruhiges, gefahrloses Leben führen.  
  
Aufblickend erkannte Harry, daß seine Freunde und die Erwachsenen auf die Fortsetzung seines Berichtes warteten und mit einem warmen Blick auf Ron, was den Rotschopf verwirrt blinzeln ließ, tat ihnen Harry den Gefallen.  
"Nachdem die Masons verschwunden waren, brach ein Donnerwetter über mich herein. Onkel Vernon war am Kochen, vor allem, da er durch den Brief vom Ministerium nun wußte, daß ich eigentlich während der Ferien nicht zaubern durfte. Das hatte ich ihnen nämlich verschwiegen, um sie ein wenig auf Abstand zu halten. Doch nun hatte mein Onkel keine Bedenken mehr, mich in mein kleines Zimmer einzusperren. Er vergitterte sogar das Fenster, damit ich nicht fliehen konnte. Dann überließen sie mich mir selbst."  
  
Harry verschwieg die Tatsache, daß er kaum etwas zu essen bekommen hatte, denn ihm war klar, daß dies Sirius wahrscheinlich völlig die Beherrschung gekostet hätte. Auch so wirkte der Animagus alles andere als glücklich und nur Severus' Hand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn ruhig bleiben.  
"Wenige Tage danach bekam ich überraschenden Besuch mitten in der Nacht", fuhr der Gryffindor mit seiner Erzählung fort. "Ron und seine Familie hatten sich gewundert, daß ich auf Rons Briefe nicht antwortete und auch so nichts von mir hören ließ. Mrs. Weasley hatte Professor Dumbledore überzeugt, daß ich die letzten vier Wochen vor Schulbeginn bei ihnen im Fuchsbau verbringen durfte. Dies, gemischt mit der Besorgnis, weil ich mich auf Rons Briefe nicht meldete, verleitete ihn sowie die Zwillinge dazu, die ganze Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen."  
  
Ein Lächeln glitt über Harrys Züge, als er sich an sein Erstaunen erinnerte, als er seinen besten Freund auf einmal vor seinem Fenster gesehen hatte – und das mitten in der Nacht. Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors leuchteten glücklich auf, als er auf den schöneren Teil der Sommerferien zu sprechen kam.  
"Irgendwie wundert mich diese Aussage gar nicht", kam es leise von Severus. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als er den indignierten Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht bemerkte. Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken.  
  
"Jedenfalls war es für mich eine große Überraschung, mitten in der Nacht auf einmal Ron vor meinem Fenster zu sehen – welches übrigens im ersten Stock liegt. Daher war ich natürlich verblüfft, wie er dort hinkam. Doch dann sah ich, auf welche Weise es George, Fred und er geschafft hatten, in den Ligusterweg zu gelangen. Sie hatten sich nämlich das Auto ihres Vaters 'ausgeliehen'."  
Wiederum flog ein Lächeln über Harrys Züge, als er weitersprach. "Eigentlich hätte ich seit meinem ersten Besuch in der Zaubererwelt auf alles vorbereitet sein sollen – doch ein fliegender Ford Anglia war schon etwas Besonderes. Auf jeden Fall eine geniale Art und Weise, sich fortzubewegen."  
  
Nun waren aller Blicke auf Ron gerichtet, der auf seinem Platz in sich zusammengesunken war und erneute Röte auf den Wangen hatte. Der Ausdruck, den die Anwesenden hatten, zeigte Harry, daß wohl auch in dieser Welt etwas mit dem Auto von Mr. Weasley passiert sein mußte. Und es hing direkt mit Ron zusammen. Und mit Draco, denn auch der Blonde schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, was ihn verlegen zu Boden blicken ließ. Harry zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und vermerkte sich im Geiste, die Beiden bei Gelegenheit nach der Geschichte hinter dieser Reaktion zu fragen.  
Doch vorerst wollte er sich nicht weiter vom Thema ablenken lassen. Indem er weitersprach, zog er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wofür ihn Ron erleichtert und dankbar ansah.  
  
"Ron und die Zwillinge erzählten mir, daß ich die Erlaubnis Dumbledores besaß, den Rest der Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. Dann machten sie sich daran, mich aus dem Zimmer zu befreien, was natürlich nicht ohne Lärm abging. Doch wir schafften es, meinen aufgeschreckten Verwandten zu entwischen und zum Fuchsbau zurückzufliegen", führte Harry weiter aus, während sich ein etwas verträumter Ausdruck in seine Augen schlich, als er an die folgenden Tage und Wochen zurückdachte.  
  
"Von dem Zeitpunkt an wohnte ich bis zum Schulbeginn bei den Weasleys. Das waren mit Abstand die schönsten Tage, die ich bis dahin erlebt hatte – wir spielten lange Quidditch mit den Zwillingen, Ron und ich erzählten bis in die Nacht über alles mögliche und ich erfuhr endlich, wie es war, sich in einer Familie zu befinden. Mrs. Weasley behandelte mich von Anfang an nicht anders als Ron, Gin oder die Zwillinge, wofür ich ihr endlos dankbar war."  
  
"Mom liebte dich schon immer, als wärest du ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Ron leise vernehmen, der die Dankbarkeit in Harrys Stimme genau erkannt hatte. Smaragdgrüne Augen, in denen es ein wenig feucht schimmerte, richteten sich auf den rothaarigen Gryffindor, bevor Harry leise sagte: "Ja." Dann schwieg sein bester Freund wieder, als würden ihm die Worte dafür fehlen, auszudrücken, was ihm Molly Weasleys mütterliche Fürsorge bedeutete.  
Doch es stand deutlich sichtbar in seinen Zügen geschrieben, was den Anwesenden erneut klarmachte, wie wenig Liebe und Zuneigung dieser Harry bis dahin in seinem Leben erfahren haben mußte. Wenn ihn Mollys umgehende Akzeptanz so ehrfürchtig zurückließ, mußten seine Verwandten ihn sehr lieblos behandelt haben.

Dann riß sich Harry aus den Träumereien über diese schönen Ferientage und kam auf das Folgende zu sprechen. "Die Zeit bis zum Schulbeginn verflog in Windeseile und schließlich kam der erste September und wir fuhren zum Bahnhof nach London, um den Hogwarths-Express zu nehmen und für unser zweites Schuljahr in die Schule zurückzukehren.  
Doch zu meinem Leidwesen entschied sich Dobby – wie ich jedoch erst viel später von ihm erfuhr – einen erneuten Versuch zu unternehmen, mich von Hogwarths fernzuhalten. Ron und ich waren die letzten, welche die Absperrung zum Gleis 93/4 durchqueren sollten, doch als wir es versuchten, ließ uns die Mauer nicht durch. Dadurch verpaßten wir natürlich den Zug und überlegten uns einen anderen Weg, um doch noch nach Hogwarths zu gelangen – und entschieden uns für den Ford Anglia."  
  
Leises Aufseufzen war von den Erwachsenen zu vernehmen und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie Harry – und Ron, obwohl er doch gar nichts dafürkonnte – mit einem strafenden Blick anschaute. Harry hingegen rollte die Augen, als er Hermines Blick sah und meinte zu ihr: "Spar dir den Blick, 'Mine. Ich weiß, daß es gefährlich war – doch Ron und ich sahen es damals als einzigen Weg, um nach Hogwarths zu kommen."  
  
"Schon mal etwas von Eulenpost gehört?", konterte Hermine sarkastisch. "Meiner Erinnerung nach hast du sogar eine. Sie soll auf den Namen Hedwig hören, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Du hättest sie nach Hogwarths schicken können, um Hilfe zu holen."  
Harry schloß die Augen und grollte leise. "Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß."  
  
"Jungs", seufzte die Braunhaarige auf. Daraufhin räusperten sich mehrere der Anwesenden, selbst Severus, Lucius, Remus und Sirius blickten sie scheinbar fragend an – so, als solle sie erklären, was sie mit diesem Kommentar gemeint hatte. Die Gryffindor blinzelte, als sie sich im Zentrum der Blicke sah, dann grummelte sie scheinbar beleidigt und meinte: "Ist doch wahr."  
  
"Hast ja recht, 'Mine", meldete sich Harry erneut zu Wort, "doch wie gesagt, waren Ron und ich in dem Moment etwas verzweifelt und griffen daher nach der ersten Idee, die uns in den Sinn kam. Und der Flug war wirklich sehr schön und verlief ohne größere Probleme."  
  
Harry lenkte seinen Blick zu Ron und lächelte leicht gequält, aber auch mit einer guten Portion Humor."Es war die Landung, welche zum Desaster wurde."  
Ron vergrub wortlos den Kopf in den Händen und stöhnte auf. Draco hingegen blickte Harry neugierig an. Als dieser den Blick bemerkte, zuckte er die Achseln und meinte: "Wie sagte es Ron doch so schön? 'Von allen Bäumen, gegen die wir hätten fliegen können, haben wir einen getroffen, der zurückschlägt.'"  
  
Daraufhin herrschte Stille, bevor Draco mit großen Augen fragte: "Ihr habt den Wagen in die Peitschende Weide gesetzt?" Als Harry schweigend nickte, entfuhr es dem Slytherin mit Blick auf Ron: "Himmel, Ron! Du hast wirklich ein Faible für Bäume, oder?"  
Nun war Harry neugierig, denn mit dem letzten Satz Dracos konnte er nur wenig anfangen. Ron, der den Slytherin böse angefunkelt hatte, bemerkte die Frage in Harrys Augen, schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, als wolle er sagen: _‚Frag lieber nicht.'_ Daraufhin zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch, hielt seine Neugier jedoch zurück und nahm seinen Bericht statt dessen wieder auf.

„Wie Draco schon ganz richtig herausgefunden hat, endete unsere ‚Autofahrt' in der Peitschenden Weide, welche uns auf recht unangenehme Weise demonstrierte, daß sie ihren Namen ganz zu Recht trägt. Es gelang Ron und mir jedoch – auf welche Weise, ist mir heute noch nicht ganz klar – das Auto aus dem Baum zu manövrieren, wonach wir von Mr. Weasleys Ford unsanft darüber aufgeklärt wurden, daß auch er nicht gerade begeistert über unsere Landung war."

Als er die neugierigen Blicke sagte, erklärte Harry: „Er schmiß uns kurzerhand raus und verschwand dann im Verbotenen Wald. Nachdem wir eingesehen hatten, daß das Auto nicht zurückkehren würde, sammelten wir unser verstreut herumliegendes Gepäck zusammen und versuchten, uns heimlich in die Große Halle zu schleichen, als wäre nichts Besonderes geschehen."

Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über Harrys Züge, als er hinzufügte: „Ich hätte es jedoch besser wissen müssen...wann verlief schon etwas normal in meinem Leben? Jedenfalls wurden wir vor der Großen Halle ‚aufgegriffen'", Harry schenkte Severus einen bezeichnenden Blick, woraufhin dieser eine Augenbraue in stummer Frage anhob, „und von Professor Snape zu seinem Büro gebracht. Er befahl uns zu warten, während er Professor McGonagall holen würde."  
  
"Zuvor hatte er uns jedoch mit Genuß auseinandergesetzt", an dieser Stelle zuckte Severus angesichts der Szene, die von Harrys Worten so anschaulich dargestellt wurde, zusammen, „daß es ihm eine Freude wäre, dabei zuzusehen, wie unsere Hauslehrerin uns wegen unseres Crashs in die Weide sowie der Tatsache, daß uns mehrere Muggel während unseres Fluges gesehen hatten, der Schule verweisen würde."

„Ich glaub, so elend hatte ich mich bis dahin noch nie zuvor gefühlt", fügte Harry bei dem Gedanken an jene endlos erscheinenden Minuten hinzu, welche Ron und er in dem dunklen Kellerbüro darauf gewartet hatten, für alle Zeiten von Hogwarths verwiesen zu werden. „Professor Snape jedoch schien es wirklich zu genießen, denn als er mit Professor McGonagall zurückkehrte, machte er auf mich den Eindruck, als wären für ihn Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag gefallen. Nicht, daß er die Feiertage sonderlich mag."

„Autsch", war Sirius' Stimme zu vernehmen, der Severus ihm nächsten Augenblick tröstend den Arm um die Schultern legte und den anderen Mann näher an sich zog. Die braunen Augen des ehemaligen Gryffindors lagen jedoch auf Harry, als Sirius fragte: „In deiner Welt mag Sev dich wirklich nicht sonderlich, oder?"

Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und überlegte, bevor er antwortete. Er wollte nicht ungerecht sein, auch wenn es ihn viel Überwindung kostete, über den meistgefürchteten Professor von Hogwarths etwas Freundliches zu sagen. Doch er hatte nicht vor, Severus wehzutun. Daher zwang er sich zu absoluter Ehrlichkeit.

„Unsere Beziehung ist nicht gerade...herzlich zu nennen", begann er dann langsam. „Schon seit meinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarths hegt Professor Snape eine schier unüberwindbare Abneigung gegen mich – nicht nur, weil ich in Gryffindor bin.  
Es hat mit den Geschehnissen in seiner Schulzeit zu tun, die, wie ich durch einen unglücklichen Zufall im letzten Schuljahr erfuhr, aber auch wirklich nicht dazu angetan sind, in ihm freundliche Gefühle für die Gryffindor zu wecken. Vor allem aber schuf es unüberwindliche Feindschaft zwischen meinem Vater und seinen Freunden und ihm. Ich nehme an, ihr ward in eurer Schulzeit befreundet?", fragte Harry mit einer Handbewegung, die Sirius, Remus, Severus sowie das Ehepaar Malfoy einschloß.

Die fünf Erwachsenen sahen sich gegenseitig an, bevor Sirius antwortete.  
„Wir waren nicht gleich alle befreundet, da wir in verschiedenen Häusern waren. Doch durch Cissa's und meine Verwandtschaft sowie durch die Gefühle, die Sev und ich im Laufe der Zeit füreinander entwickelten, wurden unsere Bande langsam enger. Es dauerte jedoch bis zum fünften Schuljahr, daß ein Ereignis eintrat, welches uns endgültig Freunde werden ließ – Lily und James eingeschlossen."

Harry hatte sich bei Sirius' Worten aufgerichtet und musterte die Gruppe aus nachdenklichen Augen. Nach einem raschen Blick auf Remus meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anwesenden: „Das fünfte Schuljahr also – warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?"

„Harry?", war die erstaunte Frage auf diese kryptischen Worte. Der Angesprochene blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Das zu erklären, würden jetzt zu weit führen", sagte er dann. „Nur soviel...auch in meiner Realität gab es im fünften Schuljahr von ‚euch' ein Ereignis, welches von großer Bedeutung für die Jahre danach war. Bloß führte es im Gegensatz zu hier nicht zu Freundschaft, sondern zu Feindschaft."

Harry seufzte, bevor er den Blick auf Severus richtete. „Als Resultat jener Ereignisse herrschte Haß zwischen den Slytherins", hier deutete Harry auf Severus, Lucius und Narzissa, „und den Gryffindor." Nun schloß Harrys Handbewegung Remus und Sirius ein, machte jedoch auf subtile Weise auch deutlich, daß James und Lily ebenfalls gemeint waren.

„Professor Snape vor allem entwickelte danach einen tiefgreifenden Haß auf Sirius und meinen Vater, wobei er jedoch verschiedene Gründe für dieses Gefühl hatte", führte der Schwarzhaarige weiter aus. Severus und Sirius blickten sich entsetzt an und hielten sich unwillkürlich etwas fester. Harry bemerkte dies mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor er weitererklärte.  
  
„Mein Dad hatte ihn vor den Auswirkungen eines", Harry zögerte, als er an jenes Ereignis dachte, „'Streichs' von Sirius gerettet, welcher sehr böse hätte enden können. Nicht nur für Professor Snape, sondern auch für andere Personen. Dadurch stand er in der Schuld meines Vaters, was durch die schon vorher bestehende Abneigung auf beiden Seiten natürlich keine freundlichen Gefühle schüren konnte."

„Doch was hat das mit dir zu tun?", wollte Narzissa wissen, als Harry nach diesen Worten eine ganze Weile schwieg. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah Dracos Mutter ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er antwortete.

„Das habe ich mich jahrelang auch gefragt. Tatsache ist, daß ich für Professor Snape – nicht nur äußerlich – ein Ebenbild meines Vaters bin. Er sieht in mir nur den Jungen, der mit seinen Freunden seine Schulzeit dazu benutzt hat, ihm mit ihren Streichen das Leben schwer zu machen.  
Meine ‚Popularität'", an dieser Stelle glomm ein ärgerliches Leuchten in Harry tiefgrünen Augen auf, „trägt noch zu seiner Abneigung bei – er reibt mir meine ‚Berühmtheit' ständig unter die Nase und nutzt sie dazu, mich, wenn möglich, zu demütigen."  
  
Harry hob die Hand, als er Severus zum Sprechen ansetzen sah. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versicherte er dem älteren Mann, „Fühl' dich bitte nicht verantwortlich dafür, daß dein anderes Ich alles versucht, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Denn der Ehrlichkeit halber muß ich zugeben, daß er auch gute Seiten hat."

Nachdem er den letzten Satz gesprochen hatten, verstummte Harry auf einmal und seine Augen wurden groß. Erstaunen stand in den grünen Tiefen geschrieben, bevor der Gryffindor, sichtlich verblüfft über sich selbst, den Kopf schüttelte. „Daß ich das einmal über ihn sagen würde", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Wenn Ron das gehört hätte, würde mich sofort nach St. Mungos einliefern..."

„Na herzlichen Dank auch", erklang nun Severus' Stimme leicht sarkastisch. Der Slytherin-Hauslehrer hatte sich offenbar wieder gefangen und betrachtete Harry nun mit einem scheinbar gefährlichen Glitzern in den onyxfarbenen Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und legte ihn fragend etwas schief, worauf der Ältere hinzufügte: „Es ist immer nett, zu wissen, daß man geschätzt wird. Daß du denkst, du müßtest nach St. Mungos, nur weil mein anderes Ich auch gute Qualitäten hat, war nicht gerade ein Kompliment. Ist es in deiner Realität denn wirklich so schwer, ihn in einem guten Licht zu sehen?"  
Der letzte Satz war fast ein wenig flehentlich gesprochen und auch die Augen des Zaubertrank-Meisters blickten wieder ernster. Dies veranlaßte Harry dazu, dem Älteren ein sanftes Lächeln zu schenken, bevor auch er wieder ernst wurde.

„Entschuldige, es war nicht nett von mir, so zu reden. Doch in meiner Welt ist es wirklich nicht leicht, die Qualitäten deines anderen Ichs zu schätzen, Sev. Ich weiß, daß er nicht böse ist, auch wenn er in seinen Zaubertrank-Stunden uns Gryffindor mit Genuß terrorisiert. Ich weiß auch, daß sein Leben alles andere als einfach ist. Doch er macht es auch mir nicht gerade leicht, ihm dankbar für das zu sein, was er tut – was er für mich und den Orden getan hat."

Ohne die Blicke zu beachten, welche bei dem Wort ‚Orden' unter den Anwesenden gewechselt wurden, fuhr Harry fort, inzwischen sichtlich darum bemüht, seine widersprüchlichen Empfindungen für den Zaubertrank-Professor darzulegen. Und vielleicht auch für sich selbst zu verdeutlichen.

„Professor Snape hat, glaube ich, nie ein wirklich glückliches Leben geführt", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. „Erst eine recht unglückliche Kindheit sowie die Ereignisse in seiner Schulzeit...und dann...", Harry seufzte tief auf, bevor er seinen Blick von Severus zu Lucius schweifen ließ. Die zwei Freunde blickten sich für einen Augenblick ratlos an, bevor ihnen gleichzeitig klarwurde, was gemeint war.

Während Severus blaß wurde, beugte sich Lucius vor und fragte ungläubig: „Willst du sagen, daß Severus auch ein...Todesser ist? Aber wie... wie kann er dann in Hogwarths unterrichten?" „Er war", Harry legte unbewußt eine starke Betonung auf das ‚war', „ein Todesser. Ich weiß nicht, wann und warum er aufhörte...doch seit Jahren ist er nur noch scheinbar einer von Voldemorts Anhängern. Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm, und das nicht ohne Grund. Er ist..."

„...ein Spion", beendete Hermine, welche bis jetzt die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatte. Doch ihre Intelligenz hatte sie wieder einmal zu der richtigen Schlußfolgerung aus Harrys Worten geführt.  
Der Gryffindor lächelte ihr zu und nickte. „Ja, genau", bestätigte er dann nochmals, „er ist ein Spion für den Orden. Und das ist wohl die gefährlichste Art von Widergutmachung, die er sich aussuchen konnte.  
Ich hab'... ‚gesehen', was bei den Treffen der Todesser vor sich geht", Harry erschauerte unwillkürlich und seine schlanke Gestalt verspannte sich bei der Erinnerung an die Visionen, welche er durch die Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte.

Der Blick der tiefgrünen Augen verdunkelte sich und ging durch sein Gegenüber hindurch, als Harry von seinen Erinnerungen überschwemmt wurde. Eisige Kälte stieg in seinen Gliedern empor, als er sich an die furchtbaren Dingen erinnerte, welche er hilflos hatte mitansehen müssen, da seine Narbe ihn an Voldemort band. Er merkte nicht, wie er leicht zu zittern begann.

Für den Rest der Anwesenden schien sich eine dunkle Wolke über Harry zu senken. Sie spürten den tiefen Schmerz, der bei seinen Erinnerungen ihn ihm hervorbrach und fühlten sich angesichts dessen schrecklich hilflos. Sirius machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und zu Harry zu eilen, doch Severus kam ihm zuvor.  
  
Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte mit raschen Schritten die kurze Distanz zu Harrys Sessel zurückgelegt und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne, bevor er den Jüngeren behutsam in seine Arme zog. Severus spürte, wie verkrampft Harry war und strich ihm daher sanft über den Rücken, während er ihm kaum hörbar tröstende Worte zumurmelte. Zuerst bekam er keine Reaktion auf seine Handlungen – zu tief schien der Gryffindor in seiner traumatischen Vergangenheit versunken.

Doch plötzlich regte er sich und schmiegte sich wortlos näher an den Älteren. Dieser reagierte darauf, indem er seine Umarmung festigte und Harry damit mit Wärme und einem unhörbaren Versprechen von Liebe und Schutz umhüllte. Es war Severus klar, daß er Harry seine schlimmen Erinnerungen nicht nehmen konnte, doch vielleicht tröstete ihn seine Nähe etwas.

Für einige Minuten vergrub Harry schweigend sein Gesicht in Severus' schwarzer Robe und genoß die ihm dargebrachte Zuwendung von dieser so unerwarteten Quelle. Noch vor einer Woche hätte er nie geglaubt, einmal ausgerechnet von Severus Snape liebevoll festgehalten und getröstet zu werden. Es war irgendwie unwirklich – und doch war die Wärme, die ihn umgab, real – und unglaublich heilsam für seine Seele.

Harry war niemals zuvor in seinem Leben beschützt worden, sah man einmal von dem Opfer seiner Mutter ab. Doch damals war er noch ein Baby gewesen und er hatte nur eine grausame Erinnerung an jenes Opfer. Eine Erinnerung, die ihn immer dann traf, wenn er mit Dementoren Kontakt hatte.  
Daher sog Harry instinktiv jedes Quentchen an liebevoller Zuneigung, welche er von Severus gerade für ihn ausgehen spürte, wie ein trockener Schwamm in sich hinein – und bekämpfte damit die Erinnerungen an seine Visionen. Und Stück für Stück wichen die Schatten seiner Vergangenheit angesichts des Lichtes, welches Harry unwillkürlich mit der Wärme von Severus' Umarmung assoziierte.

Doch auch, als er die Erinnerungen an die Todesser-Treffen erfolgreich vertrieben hatte, blieb Harry noch ein Weilchen reglos in Severus' Armen liegen. Es war wundervoll, sich einmal in seinem Leben beschützt fühlen zu dürfen. Sirius hatte ihm in seiner Welt dieses Gefühl immer vermittelt – und auch Remus und Professor Dumbledore zu einem gewissen Grad.  
Doch die greifbare Realität von Severus' Armen um ihn herum – daß er ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern für ihn da war, das war etwas Neues für Harry und er wollte dieses Gefühl einfach so lange wie möglich auskosten.

Schließlich richtete er sich jedoch langsam und widerwillig auf und machte Anstalten, sich von Severus zu lösen. Als er jedoch mit gesenktem Blick begann, sich leise für seinen emotionalen Zusammenbruch zu entschuldigen, stoppte ihn der Zaubertrank-Meister, kaum, daß er drei Worte gesagt hatte.

Indem er Harrys Kinn anhob, bis dieser ihm zögernd in die Augen blickte, sagte Severus: „Entschuldige dich nicht, Harry. Du hast jedes Recht dazu, auch einmal zusammenzubrechen. Glaub' nicht, immer stark sein zu müssen. Niemand kann das – und vor allem sollte es nicht von jemandem verlangt werden, der gerade 16 Jahre alt ist. Ich kann nur ahnen, was deine Erinnerungen dir alles zeigen, doch ich weiß von ‚unserem' Harry, wie ihn jene Visionen von Voldemort quälten."

Tief in das schmerzvoll verdunkelte Grün hineinblickend, fuhr Severus fort: „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir dabei helfen, etwas gegen jene Visionen zu tun, Harry. Ich kann dir deine schlimmen Erinnerungen leider nicht nehmen, doch ich kann dir behilflich sein, dich vor weiteren ihrer Art zu schützen."

Innerlich war Harry leicht zusammengezuckt, als er erkannte, worauf Severus hinauswollte. Er bot ihm an, ihn Okklumentik zu lehren. Damit hatte Harry in seiner Realität jedoch böse Erfahrungen gemacht und unwillkürlich regte sich in ihm daher Widerwille gegen jene Form der Magie. Zugleich jedoch war dem Gryffindor bewußt, daß Severus ihm wirklich helfen wollte – ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem anderen Ich in Harrys Realität.

Daher entschloß er sich, dem Ganzen noch eine Chance zu geben. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur die gegenseitige Abneigung zwischen ihm und Professor Snape, welche ihn effektiv davor bewahrt hatte, Fortschritte darin zu machen, seinen Verstand vor den Visionen zu schützen. Einen weiteren Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert, wenn er dann nicht mehr dabei zusehen mußte, wie unschuldige Menschen umgebracht oder gefoltert wurden.

Diesen Entschluß gefaßt, sah Harry dankbar in Severus' Gesicht, bevor er leise sagte: „Ich nehme deine Hilfe gern an, Severus. Doch ich sage dir gleich, daß ich bis jetzt keine großen Fortschritte in Okklumentik gemacht habe."

Überrascht sah der Zaubertrank-Meister Harry an, bevor er ihn fragte: „Du weißt, wovon ich gesprochen habe?" Harry nickte schweigend, bevor er sich durchrang, seine Worte zu erklären. „Im letzten Jahr hat Professor Dumbledore mich dazu verpflichtet, bei Professor Snape diese Kunst zu erlernen. Ich hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg."

„Das wundert mich", meinte Severus daraufhin mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Unser Harry hat rasche Fortschritte gemacht, nachdem er das Grundprinzip begriffen hatte. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du dafür kein Talent hast."

Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Züge. „Es mag mit daran gelegen haben, daß keiner von uns sehr kooperativ war, Sev. Ausgerechnet mir Okklumentik beibringen zu müssen, war nicht gerade das, was mein lieber Professor als eine sinnvolle Betätigung ansah. Und ich...nun sagen wir, ich hätte lieber Strafarbeiten über mich ergehen lassen als mehrmals die Woche abseits der Schulstunden Zeit im Kerker zu verbringen. Vor allem, ohne jegliche Unterstützung von Ron und 'Mine."

Nach dieser Beichte zuckte es amüsiert in Severus' Mundwinkel, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Der trockene Sarkasmus in den Worten des Jüngeren war von ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Dann sollten wir es vielleicht nicht gerade im Kerker versuchen, meinst du nicht?", sagte er ironisch. „Vielleicht finden wir einen anderen Platz, der dir genehm ist. Ich kann dir jedoch meine Gegenwart dabei nicht ersparen."

Als Antwort darauf schlang Harry nur wortlos seine Arme um den älteren Mann und schmiegte sich dankbar an ihn. Der Gryffindor versuchte Severus damit deutlich zu machen, daß er ihm vertraute, auch wenn sie sich erst seit wenigen Tagen kannten und in Harrys Welt keine freundschaftliche Beziehung pflegten.

Und Severus verstand. Gerührt von der Geste festigte auch er erneut seinen Halt um den schlanken Körper des Gryffindors und küßte ihn sanft auf das schwarze Haar. Damit wiederum machte er Harry klar, daß er wirklich von dem Älteren gemocht wurde. Mehr noch, er wurde geliebt.

Leicht überwältigt von diesem Gefühl blinzelte Harry mehrmals, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, welche in seinen Augen drückten. Er gewann den Kampf gegen die salzige Flut, wenn auch nur sehr knapp. Aber seine Dankbarkeit gegenüber Severus wuchs. Und er nahm sich fest vor, alles dafür zu tun, um den Mann nicht zu enttäuschen. Er würde sich die größte Mühe geben, Okklumentik zu erlernen.

Schweigend verharrten die Beiden eine geraume Weile in ihrer Umarmung, während der Rest der Gruppe sie ebenfalls still dabei beobachtete. In mehreren Augenpaaren glitzerte es verdächtig, da sie spürten, wie dankbar Harry Severus für seine Hilfe war. Und sie konnten auch fühlen, daß es für den älteren Mann sehr bewegend war, daß der Gryffindor ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte, obwohl sie doch gerade erfahren hatten, wie verächtlich sein anderes Ich in Harrys Welt ihn stets behandelt hatte.

Schließlich löste sich Harry jedoch aus Severus' Armen und wandte sich wieder den Anwesenden zu. Leichte Röte zierte die Wangen des Schwarzhaarigen, als wäre es ihm peinlich, so emotional vor ihnen allen reagiert zu haben. Als er ihnen in die Augen blickte, sah er jedoch nur ehrliches Mitgefühl und Zuneigung.

Daraufhin entspannte sich Harry wieder ein wenig und versuchte, seine Haltung völlig wiederzuerlangen. Es war ihm wirklich ein wenig unangenehm, so vor allen die Fassung verloren zu haben – doch, so fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise hatte es sich gelohnt. Er hatte jetzt die Gewißheit, daß auch er Hilfe bekam, wenn er sie nötig hatte. Keiner der Anwesenden schien ihn für seine ‚Szene' weniger zu schätzen, sondern vielmehr boten sie ihm alle auf die eine oder andere Art ihre Unterstützung bei der Verarbeitung seiner Vergangenheit an. Severus hatte ihn durch seine Nähe und Umarmung getröstet und beschützt. Und der Rest seiner Freunde half ihm durch ihre schweigende Akzeptanz und Anwesenheit über seine Erinnerungen an die Visionen hinweg.

Harry erkannte die Wahrheit in Severus' Worten – er mußte nicht immer stark sein. Auch er durfte sich manchmal haltsuchend an jemanden anlehnen, wenn alles für ihn zuviel wurde. Diese Erfahrung machte Harry sehr dankbar, ließ aber auch ein Gefühl von Leere in ihm verschwinden. Eine Leere, die, wie er erst jetzt erkannte, dadurch entstanden war, daß er stets geglaubt hatte, mit seinen Problemen und Erinnerungen allein fertigwerden zu müssen.

„Danke", flüsterte Harry leise, während er die Gruppe vor sich mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns ansah. Daraufhin erhielt er eine gleichartige Antwort von ihnen, bevor über die Gesichter der Erwachsenen ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung huschte, da sie sahen, daß er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Harry spürte, wie Severus ihm nochmals sanft über die Haare strich und holte dann tief Luft, um die letzten Reste der Erinnerungen an die Todesser-Treffen und Voldemort abzuschütteln.

Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort. Der weise Magier musterte Harry durch seine Halbmondbrille hindurch und fragte: „Sollen wir den Rest deiner Erzählung auf morgen verlegen, Harry?"  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte seinen Schulleiter an, verwirrt über dieses Angebot. Dann leuchtete es dankbar in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen auf, bevor Harry jedoch verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Professor", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich gebe zu, die Erinnerungen, die durch meinen Bericht geweckt werden, sind alles andere als erfreulich – doch wenn ich sie verdränge, werden sie auch nicht besser. Es ist wie eine...", Harry atmete tief durch, „eine Art von Befreiung, endlich einmal über all die Ereignisse sprechen zu können. In meiner Welt hatte ich dafür nur Ron und 'Mine – und Sie, Sir – doch waren sie alle beteiligt am Geschehen und konnten somit nicht verstehen, was ich aufgrund der Erlebnisse empfinde. Ich meine, wie sollten sie auch?

Jetzt hier darüber sprechen zu können, ist wie eine Therapie. Keiner von euch", an dieser Stelle wies Harry mit einer umfassenden Handbewegung auf die Gruppe vor sich, „hat eine Ahnung von den Erlebnissen jenes Schuljahres, daher seid ihr unbelastet, wenn man es so ausdrücken will. Es ist nur ungewohnt für mich, darüber zu sprechen. Bis jetzt...habe ich so etwas noch nie richtig gemacht." Schweigen herrschte nach diesem Geständnis. Den Anwesenden ging auf, daß Harry wirklich bis jetzt allein hatte zurechtkommen müssen, selbst im zarten Alter von 12 Jahren schon.

Der Gryffindor jedoch lenkte seine Gedanken zurück zu dem eigentlichen Thema seines Berichtes. Dann räusperte er sich leicht, bevor er meinte: „Wir sind ganz schön vom Thema abgekommen, doch ich denke, es war nötig, auch das Verhalten von Professor Snape etwas näher zu beleuchten. Auch wenn er in den Ereignissen des 2.Schuljahres keine sehr relevante Rolle spielte."

Als sich aller Augen wieder aufmerksam auf ihn richteten und deutlich wurde, daß sie ihm wieder bei seiner eigentlichen Erzählung zuhören wurden, runzelte Harry für einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn, während er überlegte, wo genau er aufgehört hatte, zu berichten.

„Wo war ich doch gleich stehengeblieben?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann glättete sich seine Stirn, als er sich erinnerte. „Ach ja."

Indem er zu Severus an seiner Seite aufsah, huschte ein fast koboldhaftes Grinsen über seine Züge, als er sagte: „Weihnachten wurde abgesagt. Jedenfalls an jenem Tag."  
Diese Worte entlockten Ron und Draco ein unterdrücktes Kichern, während Hermine ebenfalls sichtlich mit dem Humor in Harrys Aussage zu kämpfen hatte. Doch auch die Erwachsenen spürten, wie Harrys trockener Humor wieder zurückgekehrt war, da er den Fortgang seiner Geschichte auf solche Art einleitete.

Severus hob eine schmale Augenbraue, woraufhin Harry ihn anlächelte, bevor er sich wieder dem Rest der Anwesenden zuwandte, um weiterzuerzählen. Dabei lehnte er sich jedoch unbewußt an den Slytherin-Hauslehrer, als würde er sich dessen moralischer Unterstützung versichern wollen. Als Reaktion darauf legte ihm Severus schweigend einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran, so daß Harry nun bequem an seiner Schulter lehnte. Ein etwas scheues, doch dankbares Lächeln war sein Lohn, bevor Harry fortfuhr.

„Wie gesagt, waren Ron und ich uns nach den Worten von Professor Snape sicher, daß wir der Schule verwiesen werden würden und fühlten uns dementsprechend miserabel. Als wenn es nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, fast von einem Baum zu Tode geprügelt zu werden...nein, wir bekamen natürlich gleich die ganze Breitseite an unangenehmen Konsequenzen zu spüren.

Schließlich kamen die beiden Professoren zurück und beim Anblick von Professor McGonagall war ich mir sicher, daß dies unser Ende sein würde. Sie war wütend, wie ich sie bis dahin noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch das war noch gar nichts. Denn kurz darauf kam auch Professor Dumbledore in das Büro...und...", Harry stockte in seiner Rede, als er sich an den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Schulleiters erinnerte. Auch diese Erinnerung schmerzte, doch aus einem anderen Grund als seine Visionen.

„Er sah...so enttäuscht aus", fügte der Gryffindor dann mit leiser Stimme hinzu. „In dem Moment wäre ich lieber ganz woanders gewesen, meinetwegen sogar noch bei der Peitschenden Weide." Harrys Augen hatten einen etwas verlorenen Ausdruck, als er sagte: „Den Ausdruck in seinen Augen werde ich nie vergessen."

Dann seufzte Harry tief auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er sich so wieder aus jenen Gedanken reißen. „Jedenfalls hieß er Ron und mich zu erklären, warum wir mit einem fliegenden Auto zur Schule gekommen waren. Wir berichteten ihm von der Absperrung am Bahnhof, die uns nicht hatte durchlassen wollte und was danach geschehen war. Als wir fertig waren, herrschte kurz Stille, bis Professor Dumbledore unsere Qualen endlich beendete, indem er uns mitteilte, daß wir von Professor McGonagall zwar Strafen zu erwarten hätten, jedoch nicht von der Schule verwiesen würden."

Ein Aufatmen war von seinen drei Freunden zu hören, die unwillkürlich mit Harry mitgelitten hatten, als er von jenen bangen Minuten erzählte. Der Gryffindor warf ihnen ein Lächeln zu, bevor er erneut Severus ansah. „Wie gesagt, Weihnachten fiel aus...", schmunzelte er den Älteren an, der lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nachdem Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape das Büro verlassen hatte, um zu dem Willkommensfest zurückzukehren, belehrte uns Professor McGonagall über die Konsequenzen unserer ‚Tat'", fuhr Harry fort. „Wir bekamen massenhaft Strafarbeiten, doch zum Glück wurden Gryffindor keine Punkte abgezogen. Laut Professor Dumbledore würden jedoch auch unsere Familien über das Geschehene unterrichtet werden – was mir nicht viel ausmachte. Bei Ron hingegen lagen die Dinge etwas anders...", Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sich an die Reaktion von Mrs. Weasley erinnerte und lief leicht rot an.

„Oh oh", kam es von dem Rothaarigen, dessen hellblaue Augen Harry ahnungsvoll anblickten. „Ich ahne Fürchterliches...", murmelte der Gryffindor.

Harry schenkte seinem besten Freund einen Blick, der ein Mix aus Amüsement und Verlegenheit war. Dann erzählte er weiter. „Der Abend verlief wunderbar daraufhin. Als wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, wurden wir mit großem Hallo begrüßt. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte wie immer und so war unser kleines Abenteuer natürlich in aller Munde. Nur Hermine hätte uns am liebsten noch eine Standpauke gehalten. Doch wir schafften es, sie davon abzubringen, da wir uns schon genug Vorhaltungen hatten machen lassen müssen.  
Der nächste Morgen jedoch brachte den absoluten Höhe- oder sollte ich besser sagen, _Tief_punkt der Konsequenzen unserer Aktion. Wie gesagt hatte Professor Dumbledore an unsere Familien geschrieben – und Mrs. Weasley war sauer."

„Wie sauer?", kam es zögernd von Ron, der leicht blaß geworden war bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter in zorniger Stimmung.  
Seinen Blick nur auf Ron gerichtet, präzisierte Harry: „Sie schickte einen Heuler. Zum Frühstück."

Ron schluckte schwer und bekam große Augen, woraufhin Harry nur nickte. „Genau."  
"Du hast nicht untertrieben, als du sagtest, sie war wütend", kam es schließlich von dem Rothaarigen. Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, bevor er fortfuhr: „Autsch. Wenn Mom wütend wird, dann wird sie doch immer so laut...", jammerte er leise vor sich hin.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte dann: "Oh, ich bin sicher, sie war noch auf dem Kontinent zu hören. Mir klingelten noch Stunden danach die Ohren."  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer rutschte Ron auf dem Sofa weiter nach unten und man konnte ihn murmeln hören: "Wie peinlich. Und ausgerechnet in der Großen Halle..."  
  
"Wenn schon, denn schon", ließ sich Draco vernehmen, der sein Grinsen kaum verbergen konnte, als er sich die Situation vorstellte. Ron blickte auf und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. "Mach du dich nur lustig, Draco. Das war wirklich so ziemlich das Peinlichste, was mir bis dahin in meinem Leben passiert war. Und zugleich", erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige, "wohl das größte Geschenk, das Ron und ich den Slytherins machen konnten. Strafarbeiten gleich am ersten Tag...als wenn der Heuler nicht genug gewesen wäre." Der Gryffindor schüttelte sich leicht bei der Erinnerung an die Szene.

„Und du hast uns noch Tage danach damit geärgert", schloß der Gryffindor mit einem scheinbar strafenden Blick auf den blonden Slytherin.  
"Ich?", fragte Draco in scheinbar höchst erstaunten Tonfall. Er blinzelte und wirkte wie die personifizierte Unschuld – bis man das höchst amüsierte Funkeln in seinen silberblauen Augen erkannte.  
"Wer sonst?", entgegnete Harry nur.

„Wie ging es dann weiter?", wollte Sirius nach einer Weile wissen, als alle ihr Amüsement wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten. Doch jetzt würde die richtige Story erst beginnen, war dem ehemaligen Gryffindor klar – und er war neugierig.

„Das Schuljahr begann", war Harrys Antwort darauf. „Und zwar mit einer Stunde in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' bei dem miserabelsten Lehrer, den ich je das Mißvergnügen hatte, kennenzulernen." Harry zog eine schmale Augenbraue hoch, bevor er trocken hinzufügte: „Nicht, daß gerade in diesem Fach sowieso jeder Lehrer, den wir hatten, sich als wahre Katastrophe herausstellte - außer im 3.Jahr, wo wir bei Professor Lupin Unterricht hatten." Harry seufzte.

„Aber Professor Lockhart war eine Katastrophe ganz eigenen Ausmaßes. Nicht nur, daß er außer ellenlang über sich selbst und seine angeblichen ‚Heldentaten' zu reden, nichts Wissenswertes zu lehren hatte. Nein, der Kerl hatte eine wahre Affinität für mich entwickelt und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, sich und mich ins Rampenlicht zu stellen. Dies wiederum trug natürlich dazu bei, daß es aussah, als suche ich wie er die Aufmerksamkeit." Bei diesen Worten war Harrys Blick eindeutig finster geworden und er grummelte vor sich hin. Es war klar, wie sehr ihn Lockhart genervt hatte.

„Ganz wie Harry", ließ sich Draco an dieser Stelle schmunzelnd vernehmen. Auf den fragenden Blick des Gryffindors erklärte sein blonder Freund: „Auch wir hatten das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Gilderoy Lockhart kennenzulernen, Harry. Bei uns war es jedoch erst im dritten Schuljahr. Und ebenso wie du verabscheute unser Harry das Getue dieses Nichtskönners. Das muß wohl auch ein grundlegender Charakterzug sein."

Harry rollte die Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Ich kann dir nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen. Der Kerl hatte ja so was von überhaupt keine Ahnung – außer, Chaos in meinem so schon turbulenten Leben zu verbreiten. Und das tat er mit wahrer Begeisterung, kann ich dir versichern. Wenn er wenigstens Ahnung von dem gehabt hätte, was er in seinen Büchern beschrieb!"

„Harry, da steckt doch noch mehr dahinter als nur Lockharts Unfähigkeit im allgemeinen Sinne", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Sirius vernehmen. „Sonst würdest du dich nicht so aufregen. Also, was hat er noch getan?"

Harry grollte vor sich hin und faßte sich instinktiv an seinen Arm. „Er hat mir die Knochen in meinem Arm weggezaubert, als ich mir diesen beim Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin gebrochen habe", brach es dann aus ihm heraus. „Weißt du, wie es ist, 33 Knochen nachwachsen zu spüren? Und das Skele-Wachs erst...lecker", Harry schüttelte sich. „Dabei hätte Madame Pomfrey die gebrochenen Knochen ganz leicht wieder heilen können...aber neeeein, Lockhart mußte ja seine ‚Fähigkeiten' demonstrieren!"

„Eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung", meinte Sirius mitfühlend. „Ich kann es dir nachfühlen, Harry. Ich mußte auch mal Skele-Wachs schlucken, um einen Beinbruch zu kurieren. Bei mir war es jedoch nur ein glatter Bruch und nicht völlig verschwundene Knochen."

„Dann weißt du, was ich meinte...ekliges Zeugs", erwiderte Harry seufzend. „Und daß ich die ganze Nacht wegen der Schmerzen nicht schlafen konnte, war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Doch ich habe vorgegriffen."

Ende mal wieder. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein, da man dies hier fast als Cliffie bezeichnen kann, doch ich brauche eine Pause vom Schreiben! Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit, doch ich hatte viel zu tun im ‚normalen Leben' und außerdem Besuch in letzter Zeit, da blieb das Schreiben auf der Strecke!  
Ich bemühe mich, den 3. Teil dieses Mammutkapitels bald hochzuladen!

Die Antworten auf eure tollen Reviews sind morgen oder spätestens übermorgen auf meiner Livejournal-Seite zu finden (Beschreibung in meiner Bio, wie ihr dort hingelangt) Sorry, daß dies offensichtlich so viele Probleme gemacht hat! Der Penname dort ist übrigens nicht RomanticDragonangel sondern romanticangel9.

CU, Dragon's Angel


	13. und Gegenwart, Teil 3

**Part VIII, Teil 3:**** ... und Gegenwart (3/3)**

Harry blickte nachdenklich in den Raum, während er zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrte, um in der richtigen Reihenfolge weiterberichten zu können. „Wie gesagt, war Professor Lockhart nicht gerade der beste Mann für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Doch mich plagte zu dieser Zeit noch eine ganz andere Sorge.

Ich hörte eine Stimme, die von dem Wunsch zu töten sprach. Das erste Mal vernahm ich sie beim Absitzen meiner Strafarbeit, welche ich übrigens das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, bei Professor Lockhart zu leisten – Fanpost bearbeiten." Wieder rollte Harry mit den Augen, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als er an die eiskalte Stimme dachte, die nur er hatte vernehmen können.

„Ich hab Ron und Hermine davon erzählt, doch wir kamen nicht auf eine Lösung. Daher dachte ich nicht weiter daran, bis ich sie ein zweites Mal hörte. Ron, 'Mine und ich kamen gerade von der Totenfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick, welche wir am Abend von Halloween besucht hatten – ziemlich gruselige Angelegenheit übrigens", fügte Harry hinzu, als er an das Kopfhockey dachte.

„Niemand außer mir konnte die Stimme hören, selbst in dem Moment nicht, wo Ron und Hermine doch genau neben mir standen, als sie erklang", fuhr Harry fort. „Ich folgte der Stimme, die wieder von reißen und töten sprach. Dadurch gelangten wir in den zweiten Stock, wo wir Mrs. Norris fanden – steif wie ein Brett, mit ihrem Schwanz an einen Fackelhalter gebunden. Darüber standen Worte an der Mauer, welche besagten, daß die Kammer des Schreckens erneut geöffnet worden wäre. Die Feinde des Erben sollten sich in Acht nehmen."

Schatten erschienen in Harrys Augen, doch er nahm sich zusammen und sprach weiter, ohne die Anwesenden weiter zu beachten, die ihm angespannt lauschten. Doch Harry war inzwischen völlig in der Vergangenheit versunken, als er berichtete. Es war für ihn fast, als würde er sein zweites Schuljahr noch einmal durchleben.

„Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurden wir natürlich wie in flagranti ‚bei der Tat' erwischt und Mr. Filch beschuldigte mich, seine Katze ermordet zu haben. Wir, das heißt Ron, Hermine und ich, wurden von den Lehrern zu den Vorkommnissen befragt, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, daß Mrs. Norris nicht tot, sondern nur versteinert war. Dennoch ließ Mr. Filch nicht davon ab, daß ich der Schuldige sei – er behauptete, ich hätte es getan, da ich durch Zufall herausgefunden hätte, daß er ein Squib sei. Zu der Zeit wußte ich jedoch noch nicht einmal, was ein Squib ist; selbst als Ron es mir später erklärte, verstand ich den Zusammenhang nicht.

Wir drei – vor allem Hermine – versuchten nun jedoch vor allem, herauszufinden, was es mit der Legende von der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hatte. In einer Stunde von ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' fragte Hermine schließlich Professor Binns danach. Nachdem er sich eine Weile gesträubt hatte, erzählte er uns, was er wußte.

Er berichtete, daß es mit dem Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammenhänge. Ihren unterschiedlichen Ansichten darüber, Kinder aus Muggelfamilien in Hogwarths aufzunehmen oder nicht. Salazar Slytherin hätte laut der Überlieferung die These vertreten, daß nur ‚Reinblütige' an der Schule aufgenommen werden dürften – und als es daraufhin zu unüberwindlichen Problemen zwischen ihm und den drei anderen Gründern gekommen sei, hätte er die Schule verlassen.

Vorher jedoch sollte er Gerüchten zufolge eine geheime Kammer irgendwo im Schloß gebaut haben, die er, bevor er das Schloß verließ, versiegelt hätte. Nur sein Erbe wäre in der Lage, sie wieder zu öffnen und das in ihr gefangen gehaltene Grauen freizulassen. Was genau jenes Grauen darstellte, wußte niemand. Es wurde jedoch berichtet, es sei ein Monster, welches nur der Erbe Slytherins im Griff hätte."

Nach diesen Worten wechselten die sechs Erwachsenen verstehende Blicke untereinander, als ihnen langsam klarwurde, worauf Harrys Erzählung hinauslief. Sie kombinierten die Fakten, welche der Schwarzhaarige ihnen gab mit dem Wissen um Azhura, den Basilisken.

Harry fuhr fort, ohne diese Blicke zu bemerken. „Danach schwirrte die Gerüchteküche natürlich noch mehr als sonst. Nun, da bekannt war, daß jener ‚Erbe', vor dem sich nicht-reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen in Acht neben sollten, der von Salazar Slytherin sein sollte, stellte jeder Vermutungen darüber an, wer dafür in Frage kam, eben jener Erbe zu sein. Und zu meinem Unglück konzentrierten sich die Vermutungen auf mich, was mich wieder einmal ins Rampenlicht stellte. Doch dieses Mal war es schlimmer als zuvor, denn man mied mich, als hätte ich die Pest. Dabei hatte ich doch überhaupt nicht die Absicht, jemandem etwas anzutun. Doch kaum jemand glaubte mir."

Nun blitzte es in Harrys Augen wütend, aber auch verletzt. Das Mißtrauen und die Feindseligkeit, welche ihm in jener Zeit entgegengebracht worden waren, hatten ihn damals tief getroffen – und seine Abneigung gegen den Slytheringründer verstärkt. Und auch wenn Azhura ihm eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählt hatte, so bedurfte es doch noch Zeit, seine Perspektive wieder zu ändern und neu zu urteilen.

„Nur wenige glaubten mir, daß ich nichts mit den Geschehnissen in der Schule zu tun hatte, so vor allem Ron und Hermine. Wir drei versuchten selbstständig etwas herauszufinden und konzentrierten unsere Überlegungen dabei auf Malfoy junior. Wir dachten, wenn jemand Slytherins Erbe wäre, dann er. Oder zumindest wüßte er, wer es sei, da sein Vater solch eine enge Beziehung zu Voldemort hat. Daher brauten wir einen Vielsaft-Trank, um ihn auszuhorchen."

„Gibt es eigentlich eine Schulregel, die ihr noch nicht gebrochen habt?", wollte Hermine an dieser Stelle mißbilligend wissen. Harry schenkte ihr einen humorvollen Blick, bevor er trocken antwortete: „Der Trank war deine Idee, 'Mine."

„Meine?", wollte die Braunhaarige wissen. Harry nickte nur bestätigend, woraufhin Hermine mit einem „Oh" zurück gegen die Sofalehne sank. Ihr schwarzhaariger Freund grinste sie kurz an, als er ihre leicht geschockte Reaktion bemerkte, doch dann fuhr er mit seiner Erzählung fort.

„Wie gesagt, wollten wir Malfoy aushorchen, um herauszufinden, wer der Erbe Slytherins wäre und was es genau mit der Kammer des Schreckens und dem darin gefangengehaltenen Grauen auf sich hatte. ‚Dank' Professor Lockharts Egomanie gelang es Hermine, von ihm eine Erlaubnis zu bekommen, ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei zu holen. Madame Pince war ziemlich mißtrauisch, als wir ihr das Dokument zeigten, doch schließlich gab sie nach und Ron, Hermine und ich machten uns daran, mit Hilfe von ‚Höchst potente Zaubertränke' einen Vielsaft-Trank zu fabrizieren."

„Dieser Trank ist sehr kompliziert", unterbrach ihn Severus an dieser Stelle neugierig, wenn auch mit einem stolzen Funkeln in den Augen, da die Gryffindor es, wie er Harrys Worten entnehmen konnte, offenbar geschafft hatten, den Trank erfolgreich zu brauen. „Für Zweitkläßler fast unmöglich zu schaffen...vor allem unbemerkt." Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Denn ich nehme doch mal stark an, daß ihr Drei niemandem von eurem Vorhaben erzählt habt."

Harry nickte bestätigend, bevor sein Blick zu Hermine schweifte. „Natürlich haben wir niemandem von dem Versuch erzählt, einen Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen. Immerhin hatten wir nicht vor, publik werden zu lassen, mindestens ein Dutzend der Schulregeln zu brechen.  
Doch dank 'Mines Cleverneß hatten Ron und ich keine Sorge, daß der Trank letztendlich funktionieren würde. Sie ist einfach zu intelligent, als daß etwas beim Brauen schiefgehen würde." Dann huschte auf einmal ein amüsiertes Lächeln über Harrys Züge, als er an Hermines Mißgeschick mit dem Katzenhaar dachte.

„Es war dann auch nicht der Trank, welcher verhinderte, daß 'Mine Ron und mich in die Slytheringründe begleiten konnte, sondern ein...sagen wir, recht amüsantes Mißgeschick mit dem Teil des Vielsaft-Trankes, der bestimmt, in wen man sich verwandelt." Neugierig blickten ihn alle Anwesenden an, als sie bemerkten, daß der Versuch, diesen komplizierten Trank zu brauen, bei der Anwendung offensichtlich ein ‚Opfer' gefordert hatte. Harry hob jedoch seine Hand und stoppte damit jegliche Frage, bevor er aus dem Rhythmus seiner Erzählung geriet.

„Vorerst gab es jedoch das vorhin von mir schon erwähnte Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin, wobei mir durch einen verhexten Klatscher der Arm gebrochen wurde." Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich in Erinnerung an den Schmerz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und leise aufseufzte.

„Ich scheine kein Glück bei Quidditch-Spielen zu haben, denn es passiert eigentlich jedes Mal etwas, was mich im Krankenflügel landen läßt. Jedoch gelang es mir, den Schnatz zu fangen, auch wenn die Slytherins die besseren Besen hatten als wir", hier leuchtete Stolz in Harrys dunkelgrünen Augen auf, als an jenes Spiel und die damals herrschenden ungerecht verteilten Chancen dachte. Doch die Gryffindor-Mannschaft hatte sich trotz der Unfairneß des gegnerischen Hauses nicht besiegen lassen – und Harry hatte durch den Fang des Schnatzes einen großen Beitrag dazu geleistet.

„Nachdem ich auf dem Boden wieder zu mir gekommen war, führte Lockhart die ebenfalls schon erwähnte ‚Entknochung' meines gebrochenen Armes durch", fuhr Harry fort, während er sich unwillkürlich an seinen rechten Arm griff, als könne er noch jetzt spüren, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, dort keine Knochen mehr zu haben. Ein Ausdruck von Mitgefühl und Sympathie erschien auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde, als sie die unbewußte Geste bemerkten.

„Dadurch hatte ich das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, mal wieder eine Nacht im Krankenflügel zu verbringen – und traf dort erneut auf Dobby. Im Laufe unseres Gesprächs fand ich heraus, daß er sowohl dafür verantwortlich war, daß Ron und ich in London nicht durch die magische Absperrung gekommen waren als auch im Grunde dafür, daß ich jetzt im Krankenflügel lag. Dadurch, daß er den Klatscher auf mich gehetzt hatte, wollte Dobby dafür sorgen, daß ich so schwer verletzt war, daß ich zurück zu den Dursleys müßte. Es war seine verquere Art, mich schützen zu wollen vor dem, was im Laufe des Schuljahres geschehen würde.

Er erwähnte schließlich auf meine Fragen hin die Kammer des Schreckens, doch ich brachte nicht aus ihm heraus, wer oder was hinter dem Geschehen steckte. Als ich ihm weitere Details des Kommenden zu entlocken versuchte, hörten wir plötzlich Geräusche und Dobby verschwand einfach." Harry seufzte leise auf und lehnte sich tiefer in Severus' Umarmung, bevor er zum nächsten Teil seiner Erzählung kam.

„Ich versuchte, mir den Anschein zu geben, daß ich tief und fest schlief, als sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel kurze Zeit später öffnete, doch als Professor Dumbledore gemeinsam mit Professor McGonagall etwas hereintrug, was zuerst wie eine Statue auf mich wirkte, war meine Neugier geweckt. Während Professor McGonagall Madame Pomfrey holte, erkannte ich im schwachen Licht schließlich, daß die Person, welche ich für eine Statue gehalten hatte, Colin Creevey war. Er hielt seine Kamera, mit der er mich die letzten Wochen über regelrecht verfolgt hatte, fest in seinen Händen und war – wie Mrs. Norris – versteinert worden."

Harry holte tief Luft und seine Augen verdunkelten sich, bevor er weitersprach. „Colins Anblick schockte mich zutiefst, denn zuvor war keiner der Schüler oder Lehrer angegriffen worden. So leid es mir auch um Mrs. Norris tat, so war sie doch kein Mensch – dies gab den Angriffen eine völlig neue Dimension.  
Und als dann Professor Dumbledore gegenüber Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall andeutete, daß dies der Beweis für die erneute Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens wäre – ihm andererseits aber nicht klar sei, wie dies überhaupt möglich wäre... Das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit, mehr über den unbekannten Angreifer zu erfahren, nahm schlagartig zu."

Harry verstummte und fuhr sich dann in einer fahrigen Geste durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ich gebe zu, mir war äußerst unwohl bei dem Gedanken, daß irgendjemand ungestraft in Hogwarths herumschlich und nun sogar damit begann, die Schüler anzugreifen. Hinzu kam natürlich, daß viele meiner Mitschüler annahmen, ich wäre derjenige, welche ‚Jagd' auf die muggelstämmigen unter den Schülern machen würde.

Die Geschehnisse während des Duellclubs, wo ich während eines Duells gegen Malfoy per Zufall herausfand, daß ich Parsel sprechen kann, ließen meine Glaubwürdigkeit natürlich schwinden. Ein Parselmund zu sein, ist in meiner Welt ein Zeichen dafür, ein Schwarzmagier zu sein. Es ist eigentlich ein Wunder, daß sie mich nicht gleich auf eine Stufe mit Voldemort stellten...", fügte Harry noch bitter hinzu.

Sekundenbruchteile später fühlte er, wie er behutsam enger an Severus gedrückt wurde und dessen Hand ihm beruhigend und sanft über das Haar strich. Dadurch aus seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an die Zeit gerissen, in der viele Schüler wahre Panikattacken bei seinem bloßen Anblick bekommen hatten, sah der hochgewachsene Gryffindor zu dem Zaubertrank-Lehrer auf.

Onyxfarbene Augen sahen ihn ernst, aber mit freundlicher Sorge und Wärme an und Severus meinte: „Die Meinung derer, welche ungeprüft an Gerüchte glaubten und deswegen in dir auf einmal einen schlechten Menschen sahen, ist nicht von Wert, Harry. Du solltest dich wegen ihrer nicht grämen. Wenn sie dich nur wegen deiner Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, verurteilten, dann sind sie den Kummer, den du bei der Erinnerung an jene Ereignisse spürst, nicht wert. Wahre Freunde sehen dein Inneres – und du hast schließlich schon erzählt, daß Ron und Hermine weiterhin an deiner Seite waren, auch, als niemand Anderer es anscheinend mehr zu tun beabsichtigte."

Harry hatte Severus aufmerksam zugehört und nickte nun langsam. Er verstand, was ihm der Ältere zu sagen versuchte. „Du hast Recht, Sev. Doch damals war ich erst zwölf und ich fürchtete die Abneigung, welche mir plötzlich entgegenschlug.  
Immerzu im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen wegen meiner unseligen Verbindung zu Voldemort, war nie einfach – doch nun wurde ich auf einmal als der Böse angesehen. Es war, als hätte sich die Meinung über mich über Nacht geändert – und es war sehr schwer, sich nicht allzu sehr davon beeinflussen zu lassen.  
Doch 'Mine und Ron waren eine große Stütze in jener Zeit, ebenso wie manch anderer meiner Freunde – Fred und George zum Beispiel machten auf ihre ganz eigene Art deutlich, wie lächerlich sie die Gerüchte über mich als den Erben Slytherins fanden." Bei diesem Gedanken legte sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht und er fand die Kraft, den Schmerz über die ungerechtfertigten Anschuldigungen zu verdrängen und in seiner Erzählung fortzufahren.

„Als ein weiteres Opfer gefunden wurde – passenderweise natürlich von mir – wurde ich in Professor Dumbledores Büro gerufen, welcher mit mir reden wollte. Ich hatte Angst, er würde ebenfalls annehmen, ich hätte etwas mit den Angriffen der letzten Tage zu tun, doch er versicherte mir, dem wäre nicht so.  
Statt dessen fragte er mich, ob ich mit ihm über irgendetwas reden wolle, doch ich behielt meine Befürchtungen über meine Verbindung zu Salazar Slytherin wegen meiner Fähigkeit der Schlangensprache auch vor ihm geheim. Ich war einfach zu sehr verunsichert, um mich ihm anzuvertrauen."

"Jene letzte Attacke steigerte die Angst im Schloß noch weiter, denn dieses Mal hatte es neben Justin von den Hufflepuffs auch noch den Fast Kopflosen Nick erwischt. Beide waren ebenso versteinert wie Colin und Mrs. Norris zuvor...und viele Schüler fragten sich, wie es möglich wäre, einem Geist, welcher immerhin schon tot sei, so etwas Schreckliches anzutun.  
Die Weihnachtsferien waren daher für den größten Teil der Schülerschaft eine willkommene Ausrede, Hogwarths zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hofften sie, daß nach ihrer Rückkehr alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Ron, Hermine und ich blieben jedoch ebenso im Schloß wie Malfoy und seine zwei ‚Bodyguards'. Daher..."

An dieser Stelle stockte Harry in seiner Rede, da Draco sich vorbeugte und verblüfft wiederholte: „_Bodyguards_? Wen meinst du mit Bodyguards?"

Harry blinzelte kurz, doch dann erklärte er: „Crabbe und Goyle. Sie sind immer in der Nähe, wohin sich dein anderes Ich auch begibt. Die Beiden sind Bodyguards, Laufburschen und Wachhunde für ihn in einem – auch wenn ich beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann, wie Malfoy es mit ihnen aushält. Sie haben die Weisheit nicht gerade mit Löffeln gegessen."

„Urgh", kam es von Draco. „Crabbe? Und Goyle?"

Der Blonde schüttelte sich instinktiv, als wäre ihm dieser Gedanke mehr als unangenehm. „Einmal abgesehen, daß du wirklich sehr höflich mit deiner Beschreibung ihrer Intelligenz warst, Harry, kann ich nicht behaupten, auch nur ein Quentchen Sympathie für sie zu empfinden. Wie kann mein anderes Ich sich nur mit ihnen abgeben?"

„Was fragst du mich?", fragte Harry leicht irritiert. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich eine enge Freundschaft mit ihnen pflegen. Die Beiden haben zwar eine Menge Kraft, aber mehr auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie deswegen ausgewählt."

„Oh, toll. Was für ein Beweis für seine eigene Intelligenz", murrte Draco, verstummte aber, als ihm sein Vater einen bezeichnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Wo war ich?", murmelte Harry vor sich hin und erhielt von Hermine den hilfreichen Tip: „Die Weihnachtsferien, Harry."

„Ach ja. Nun, da das Schloß durch die Flucht der Schüler über die Feiertage fast ausgestorben war, setzten Ron, Hermine und ich unseren Plan, mit Hilfe des Vielsaft-Trankes Malfoy auszuhorchen, in die Tat um. Der Trank war inzwischen fertig und da es uns durch die Verfressenheit oben schon genannter Personen auch gelungen war, die Hauptzutat des Trankes – nämlich ein Haar der Person, in die wir uns verwandeln wollten – zu bekommen, wählten wir den Weihnachtsabend als den Tag X.  
Mit einiger Überwindung trank jeder von uns ein Glas voll und bei Ron und mir klappte die Verwandlung auch ohne Probleme. Ich werde den Tag nicht vergessen, als mir aus dem Spiegel Goyles Gesicht entgegenstarrte", Harry murmelte den letzten Satz und seine Augen zeigten eine Mischung aus leichten Entsetzen und Humor.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig, plötzlich auszusehen wie jemand anders, doch für Ron – welcher übrigens zu Crabbes Ebenbild geworden war – war viel interessanter, zu beobachten, wie es sei, Goyle einmal richtig _denken_ zu sehen", fügte der Gryffindor humorvoll hinzu.

„Goyle und denken schließt sich gegenseitig aus, Harry", meldete sich Hermine an dieser Stelle zu Wort. Die Braunhaarige lächelte angesichts des Blicks, welchen ihr der junge Mann daraufhin zuwarf und fragte neugierig nach: „Ron wurde also zu Crabbe, und du zu Goyle. In wen hatte mein anderes Ich sich verwandelt?"

Nun wurde Harrys Lächeln eindeutig schalkhaft und er erwiderte: „Geplant hattest du Millicent Bulstrode, doch das Haar, welches du von ihrer Kleidung entwendet hattest, gehörte zu einer anderen Spezies."  
„Andere Spezies?", echote Hermine verwirrt, bevor ihre Augen sich weiteten, als sie begriff. „Aber...aber der Vielsaft-Trank ist nur für Verwandlungen in andere Menschen bestimmt, Harry!"

„Soll das heißen, sie verwandelte sich in ein Tier?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen. Ebenso wie Draco musterte er seine Freundin mit einem Blick, der halb von Entsetzen geprägt war, aber dennoch deutlich sichtbar Humor enthielt.  
Harry hingegen lächelte nur, als er erwiderte: „Es war in diesem Moment für 'Mine sicher nicht zum Lachen, doch bei einem Kostümball hätte sie als Katze eindeutig den Preis für die beste Verkleidung bekommen."

„Katze?", ertönten mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig, während selbst die Erwachsenen ein leichtes Schmunzeln angesichts des Bildes, welches Harrys Worte von Hermines Mißgeschick entworfen hatte, nicht unterdrücken konnten. Die ‚Betroffene' jedoch war blaß geworden und ihre Augen hingen an ihrem Hauskameraden, als wolle sie sicherstellen, er nahm sie nicht auf den Arm.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihr zu und erzählte dann weiter: „Du hattest statt einem menschlichen Haar eines von Millicents Katze erwischt – und da, wie du schon gesagt hast, 'Mine, der Vielsaft-Trank nur für Verwandlungen in Menschen genutzt werden soll – weigertest du dich natürlich, mit uns zu kommen. Daher gingen Ron und ich schlußendlich allein, auch wenn wir uns Sorgen wegen deines seltsamen Verhaltens machten – doch die Zeit drängte. Wir hatten schließlich nur 60 Minuten, bis die Wirkung des Trankes wieder nachließ.

Ein glücklicher Zufall half uns dabei, unseren Weg auf Slytherin-Grund zu finden. Dort wurden wir von Malfoy junior vor Percy ‚gerettet', woraufhin er uns mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nahm. Dort versuchten Ron und ich herauszufinden, was er über die Kammer des Schreckens und den Erben Slytherins wußte."

Harry verzog in Erinnerung an jene Minuten leicht das Gesicht, als er an das verächtliche und arrogante Gebaren des Malfoy-Erben zurückdachte, als dieser über Rons Vater und Colin herzog. Doch derart detailliert wollte er das Gespräch nicht wiedergeben, denn er hatte hier Draco von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt, so daß er dessen Gefühle nicht unnötig verletzen wollte, indem er ihm das Verhalten seines anderen Ichs zu deutlich vor Augen führte.

Daher fuhr er, seine Stimme ruhig haltend, fort: „Auch wenn es schwierig war, etwas zu erfahren, da Ron und ich uns wie Crabbe und Goyle aufführen mußten, so erzählte uns Malfoy doch einige interessante Sachen – wenngleich er auch nicht über die Information verfügte, wegen der wir eigentlich gekommen waren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer der Erbe Slytherins war, da sein Vater ihm offensichtlich die Kenntnis darüber verweigerte. Dieser hatte ihm nur erzählt, daß vor fünfzig Jahren die Kammer schon einmal geöffnet worden und im Verlauf der Geschehnisse ein Mädchen gestorben wäre. Den Namen des damaligen Täters kannte Malfoy nicht, nahm jedoch an, dieser wäre nach Azkaban geschickt worden.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ließ die Wirkung des Zaubertranks auf einmal nach und Ron und ich machten uns unter einem Vorwand davon und liefen zurück zu Hermine. Wir hatten zwar einiges Interessantes erfahren, doch wirklich weitergebracht hatte uns die ganze Aktion nicht. Doch als wir Hermine erzählen wollten, was wir nun wußten und sie ihre Toilettenkabine noch immer nicht verlassen wollte, obwohl Ron und ich uns doch inzwischen vollständig zurückverwandelt hatten, zeigte sich endlich, daß ihre Verwandlung nicht so leicht rückgängig zu machen war. Wir brachten sie zu Madame Pomfrey, damit diese ihr helfen konnte – doch trotzdem verbrachte Hermine mehrere Wochen im Krankenflügel, was natürlich für die aus den Ferien zurückkehrenden Schüler erneut Anlaß zu Befürchtungen und neuen Gerüchten gab.

Ron und ich besuchten 'Mine jeden Abend, um sie auf dem Laufenden zu halten und um zu besprechen, wie wir weiter vorgehen wollten. Einmal, als wir uns gerade auf den Weg zurück vom Krankenflügel zum Gryffindorturm gemacht hatten, hörten Ron und ich Mr. Filch plötzlich wutentbrannt schreien. Wir wollten wissen, was ihn so aufgeregt hatte und kamen an die Stelle, wo er seit dem Angriff auf Mrs. Norris jeden Tag Wache hielt. Der Korridor dort war halb überschwemmt, was vom Klo der Maulenden Myrte ausging.

Als wir diese nach den Geschehnissen befragten, erzählte sie uns, jemand hätte ein Buch nach ihr geworfen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte es dieser jemand vielmehr die Toilette heruntergespült und es hatte Myrte getroffen, da sie ihm Abflußrohr saß. Jedenfalls nahm ich das Buch an mich, welches sich als der Taschenkalender von einem „T.V. Riddle" herausstellte. Dieser Riddle war laut Rons Aussage ein ehemaliger Schüler von Hogwarths, der vor etwa fünfzig Jahren einen Pokal für besondere Verdienste um die Schule erhalten hatte."

„Woher wußte ich das denn?", wollte Ron erstaunt wissen, während sich die sechs Erwachsenen gegenseitig ernst anschauten, da sie wußten, wer sich hinter „T.V. Riddle" verbarg. Ihnen war jedoch auch klar, daß Harry dies damals nicht bekannt gewesen sein konnte.

„Eine der Strafarbeiten im Pokalzimmer", antwortete Harry dem anderen Ich seines besten Freundes leicht abwesend, da er den Faden seiner Geschichte nicht erneut verlieren wollte. Es war schwierig, alles so detailliert wie möglich zu erzählen, da die Anwesenden viele Dinge, welche Harry als gegeben voraussetzte, nicht wissen konnten. Dies hier war immerhin eine andere Realität und nicht seine Welt, erinnerte sich Harry.

„Jedenfalls nahm ich den Taschenkalender mit. Ron und ich schauten ihn uns an und bemerkten, daß sein Besitzer offensichtlich ein Muggel gewesen sein mußte, da er ihn in einem Geschäft in Muggel-London gekauft hatte. Doch der Kalender schien unbenutzt, daher zeigte ich ihn Hermine, als sie schließlich aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde. Sie versuchte zu enthüllen, ob Riddle den Kalender wirklich nicht benutzt hatte oder ob das Buch vielleicht mit Zaubern geschützt war.  
Doch nichts geschah und so konnte Hermine ihre Theorie, daß der Besitzer des Kalenders damals etwas mit der ersten Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun gehabt hatte, nicht beweisen. Sie glaubte nämlich, daß er seine Auszeichnung vielleicht dafür bekommen hatte, daß er den Erben Slytherins vor fünfzig Jahren unschädlich machte."

Harry verstummte an dieser Stelle kurze Zeit und lächelte, als Ron angesichts von Hermines konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen rollte. Ihre Freundin machte den Eindruck, als wolle sie, noch bevor Harry seine Erzählung beendet hatte, selbst herausfinden, was des Rätsels Lösung war. Typisch.

„Jedenfalls hielt Ron von dem Zeitpunkt an, da selbst Hermine dem Buch nichts Ungewöhnliches hatte entlocken können, die Beschäftigung mit dem Kalender für Zeitverschwendung", fuhr Harry dann fort. „Ich jedoch konnte nicht aufhören, mich damit zu beschäftigen. Meine Neugier war geweckt und selbst, wenn ich gewollt hätte – irgendetwas ließ mich nicht vergessen, daß der Taschenkalender vielleicht die Lösung um die Kammer des Schreckens und damit die Wahrheit darüber, was nun wieder Schreckliches in Hogwarths passierte, enthielt. Daher versuchte ich immer wieder, ihm sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

Es war ein Zufall, der mich schließlich zum Erfolg führte. Ich schüttete aus Versehen Tinte über eine Seite des Kalenders, doch anstatt einen Fleck zu hinterlassen, wurde die Tinte in die Seiten hineingesogen und verschwand. Dadurch kam ich auf die Idee, in das Buch hineinzuschreiben – und jemand antwortete mir.  
Er erklärte mir, er sei ein Teil von Tom Riddle, welcher die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse, die bei der ersten Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens geschehen seien, festhalte. Und als ich ihm erzählte, daß erneut Angriffe geschehen würden wie zu seiner Schulzeit, bot er mir an, mir zu zeigen, was damals geschah."

An dieser Stelle meldete sich zum ersten Mal, seit Harry begonnen hatte, von seinem zweiten Schuljahr zu berichten, Professor Dumbledore zu Wort. „Harry, mein Junge, das war sehr gefährlich, was du gemacht hast. Verzauberte Bücher und Gegenstände – vor allem jene, in denen die Erinnerungen anderer Personen aufbewahrt werden, bergen oft große Gefahren in sich. Du hättest ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten geraten können."

„Ich würde sagen, Professor, daß dies genau das war, was schließlich geschah", erwiderte Harry in halb entschuldigendem, halb sarkastischen Tonfall. „Doch es ist ja nicht so, daß ich sonst nie in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde – selbst dann, wenn ich es eigentlich gar nicht so will. Ich suche nicht nach Gelegenheiten, mein Leben noch schwieriger und gefährlicher zu machen, als es so schon ist", fügte der Gryffindor trocken hinzu, „die Schwierigkeiten finden mich von ganz allein."

„Aber Sie haben ganz Recht damit, daß verzauberte Bücher wie Riddles Taschenkalender mit Vorsicht zu genießen sind", fuhr Harry dann an den Schulleiter gewandt, fort. „Denn dieser zog mich, nachdem ich meine Zustimmung gegeben hatte, praktisch in sich hinein und ich fand mich wenig später im Büro des Schulleiters wieder. Nur, daß der Mann, der sich dort aufhielt, nicht Ihr anderes Ich war, Professor, sondern jemand, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Und was für mich zuerst das Merkwürdigste war, war die Tatsache, daß er mich überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen schien, obwohl ich doch auf recht aufsehenerregende Weise in seinem Büro gelandet war. Dann verstand ich, daß ich praktisch unsichtbar für die Anwesenden sein mußte, da dies nur eine Erinnerung an längst vergangene Zeiten war. Daher begann ich, die Geschehnisse zu beobachten.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und ein Schüler trat ein, welcher, wie sich herausstellte, eben jener Tom Riddle war, dessen Tagebuch mich in diese fünfzig Jahre zurückliegende Zeit transportiert hatte. Ich lauschte dem Gespräch, das sich zwischen ihm und dem Schulleiter, einem Mr. Dippet, entspann.  
Es ging darum, daß Riddle in den Ferien gern in Hogwarths bleiben würde, anstatt wieder in das Waisenhaus zurückzukehren, in welchem er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter die schulfreie Zeit verbringen mußte. Doch durch die Angriffe, welche stattfanden, war es der Meinung des Schulleiters nach nicht sicher genug für ihn, in der Schule zu bleiben.  
Riddle fragte daraufhin Mr. Dippet, ob er bleiben könne, wenn der Schuldige an den Angriffen gefunden würde, doch auf die Frage des Schulleiters, ob er etwas über die Vorgänge wüßte, antwortete er mit einem Nein. Einem Nein, welches sich für mich verdächtig nach dem Gegenteil anhörte."

Harry machte an dieser Stelle eine kleine Pause und trank einen Schluck von seiner inzwischen kaltgewordenen Schokolade. Er bemerkte nicht, wie gebannt die Anwesenden an seinen Lippen hingen, da er selbst inzwischen wieder völlig in den Erinnerungen an jenes Schuljahr versunken war. Die Augen auf etwas gerichtet, was nur er sehen konnte, berichtete der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Nachdem Riddle das Schulleiterbüro verlassen hatte – wobei ich ihm natürlich folgte – stürmte er plötzlich durch das Schloß und machte auf mich den Anschein, er hätte ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. In den Kerkern angelangt, versteckte er sich in Professor Snapes Klassenraum und wartete.  
Eine geraume Weile später hörte ich im Gang Geräusche und folgte Riddle nach draußen. Er trat um eine Ecke und sprach dort jemanden an, den ich wenig später als das jüngere Ich einer Person identifizierte, welche mir in meiner Zeit sehr nahe steht. Hagrid."

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich traurig, als er sich an den Verdacht erinnerte, den er damals nach dem, was er in den Erinnerungen Riddles gesehen hatte, gegen seinen riesigen Freund gehegt hatte. Es schmerzte ihn auch nach den Jahren, die inzwischen vergangen waren, noch sehr, daß er wirklich geglaubt hätte, Hagrid hätte etwas mit der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens zu tun gehabt. Doch dann riß er sich zusammen und seufzte kurz auf, als er spürte, wie Severus' Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn trostverheißend näher an den älteren Mann drückte.

„Dem Gespräch, welches sich zwischen Riddle und Hagrids jüngerem Ich entspann, konnte ich entnehmen, daß Hagrid wohl selbst in jungen Jahren schon eine Vorliebe für gefährliche Tiere entwickelt haben mußte. Riddle sprach ihn nämlich darauf an, daß ‚sein Monster', welches er als Haustier halte, das Mädchen getötet haben mußte, welches zum Opfer der Angriffe auf die Schülerschaft geworden war.

Hagrid verteidigte das Tier mit der ihm eigenen Leidenschaft", hier leuchtete ein warmes, leicht amüsiertes Licht in Harry smaragdgrünen Augen auf, dimmte jedoch gleich wieder, als er weitersprach. „Doch Riddle hörte ihm nicht zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um das Wesen, welches Hagrid als Haustier hielt, zu töten. Ein Zauberspruch ließ die Tür hinter Hagrid auffliegen und heraus kam ein Geschöpf, welches ich in jenem Augenblick ebenfalls als Monster bezeichnet hätte, so sehr erschreckte mich sein plötzlicher Anblick.  
Es war eine wahrhaft riesige Spinne...", Ron schüttelte sich unwillkürlich und Harry schmunzelte fast bei dieser Übereinstimmung von Abneigungen, die dieser Ron mit seinem besten Freund teilte, „die Riddle zu Boden warf und dann den Gang hinunter verschwand. Als Hagrid Riddle gerade daran hinderte, die Spinne zu verfolgen, wurde auf einmal alles schwarz vor meinen Augen und ich wurde durch das Tagebuch zurück in die Realität gesogen."

Erneut machte Harry eine kleine Pause, doch als er weitersprach, klang seine Stimme belegt. „Ich erzählte Hermine und Ron natürlich von dem, was ich erlebt hatte und obwohl wir Hagrid nicht zutrauten, willentlich einem anderen Lebewesen etwas anzutun, konnten wir doch die Tatsache nicht verdrängen, daß er eine äußerst gefährliche Vorliebe für monströse Geschöpfe hatte. Fluffy war nicht gerade ein Schoßhund gewesen und die Wesen, welche er uns in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zeigte, waren meist mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Daher konnten wir uns vorstellen, daß er mit einem im Schloß gefangengehaltenen ‚Monster' sicher mitleidig gegenübergestanden hätte. Außerdem bot es eine Erklärung dafür, warum Hagrid in jungen Jahren der Schule verwiesen wurde und seinen Abschluß nicht gemacht hatte."

Harry schloß die Augen, gequält von der Erinnerung, daß er einen seiner besten Freunde so verdächtigt hatte. Dann erklang Remus' sanfte Stimme auf, welcher offensichtlich den Schmerz des jüngeren Gryffindors gespürt hatte: „Harry, mach' dir keine Vorwürfe. Es war für deine Freunde und dich eine sehr gefährliche Zeit und durch das, was du in Riddles Erinnerung sahst, war es nur natürlich, daß euch dieser Verdacht kam. Ich bin sicher, Hagrid hat es euch nicht übelgenommen. Du darfst an dem Schmerz nicht festhalten, Harry, das ist nicht gut für dich."

Die Sorge in Remus' Worten ließ Harry seine Augen wieder öffnen. Er sah den Werwolf traurig an und meinte dann leise: „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, Remus. Hagrid ist einer meiner besten Freunde und hat nie jemandem willentlich etwas zuleide getan. Er hatte es nicht verdient, so von uns verdächtigt zu werden."

„Doch die Umstände sprachen gegen ihn", erklang nun Lucius' Stimme, woraufhin Harry sich Dracos Vater zuwandte, der ihn ernst ansah. „Ich gebe zu, daß man nicht immer gleich dem ersten Eindruck vertrauen sollte, Harry, doch du mußt auch berücksichtigen, daß ihr damals gerade 12 Jahre alt ward. Alles schien doch gegen Hagrid zu sprechen. Wie Remus eben schon sagte, hätte er euch sicher verziehen...daher solltest du dir auch selbst verzeihen."

Auch wenn Harry durchaus verstand, was Remus und Lucius ihm klarmachen wollten, so war doch immer noch ein kleiner Zweifel in ihm, daß es so einfach sei, den Fehler, den er damals gemacht hatte, zu verzeihen. Sicher, Hagrid hatte es ihnen nicht nachgetragen, doch Harry war zu oft selbst für Dinge verantwortlich gehalten worden, die er nicht getan hatte, daß es für ihn nicht leicht war, sich selbst zu verzeihen, den gleichen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Eine warme, kräftige Hand auf der seinen schreckte den jungen Mann aus seinen trüben Gedanken und er blickte leicht erschrocken auf. Doch dann erkannte er, daß es Sirius war, welcher sich erhoben hatte und nun vor ihm kniete und ihn aus seinen warmen, braunen Augen liebevoll ansah.  
Als der ältere Gryffindor bemerkte, daß er Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, fügte er zu den Worten seiner Vorredner hinzu: „Quäle dich nicht mit Dingen, die du nicht mehr ändern kannst, Junge. Es ist nicht immer leicht, zu erkennen, was richtig und was falsch ist, Harry. Du hast Hagrid sehr gern, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte instinktiv und seine Augen hellten sich ein wenig auf. „Er war der Erste, der mein Freund wurde. Hagrid brachte mich in die Zaubererwelt und", Harrys Augen strahlten auf, „er war auch der Erste, welcher mir je etwas zum Geburtstag schenkte. Er hat mir Hedwig geschenkt."

Sirius' Augen verdunkelten sich und er mußte sich zurückhalten, um nicht etwas sehr Böses über die Dursleys zu sagen, als er verstand, was Hagrid mit seinem Akt der Freundlichkeit damals für Harry getan hatte. Er hatte Harry zum Geburtstag eine Eule geschenkt. Doch für einen Jungen, welcher bis dahin anscheinend niemals ein Geschenk erhalten hatte, war diese Gabe sehr viel mehr gewesen.  
Nun verstand Sirius ein bißchen besser, warum Harry sich selbst mit der Erinnerung an seine falsche Einschätzung von Hagrid so quälte. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann konnte sich wohl selbst schwer vergeben, jemandem, der von Anfang an gut zu ihm gewesen war, Unrecht getan zu haben.

Unhörbar seufzend nahm Sirius Harrys Hände in die seinen und sagte ernst: „Ich verstehe, warum du es dir selbst so schwer machst, Hagrid zu Unrecht verdächtigt zu haben, Harry, doch wie Lucius schon sagte, sprach zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du Riddles Erinnerungen gesehen hattest, alles gegen ihn.  
Doch wie ich dich einschätze, hattest du sicher Zweifel – und wenn Hermine und Ron in deiner Welt den Beiden hier auch nur entfernt ähneln, diese sicher ebenfalls. Ihr habt doch bestimmt weitergeforscht, oder?"

Harry nickte zustimmend und verdrängte für den Augenblick seine Schuldgefühle, um weitererzählen zu können. „Natürlich haben wir das. Wir haben Hagrid vorerst auch nicht auf das Thema angesprochen – vor allem nicht, da die Angriffe aufgehört hatten. Seit fast vier Monaten war nichts mehr geschehen und Hoffnung breitete sich aus, daß der Angreifer aufgegeben hätte. Die Alraunen, welche Professor Sprout züchtete, um den Versteinerten zu helfen, waren bald reif und das Leben in Hogwarths fast wieder normal.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich vom Quidditch-Training zurückkehrte und mir Neville zeigte, daß meine Sachen durchwühlt worden waren. Es war klar, daß derjenige etwas gesucht hatte, doch erst, als ich wieder halbwegs Ordnung in meinen Sachen geschaffen hatte, fiel mir auf, daß Riddles Tagebuch verschwunden war.  
Der Gedanke, daß nur ein Gryffindor als Täter in Frage kam, war für Hermine, Ron und mich nicht gerade beruhigend. Und es war nur der Auftakt für die folgenden Ereignisse, welche nunmehr nach den relativ ruhigen Monaten zuvor ein rasantes Eigenleben entwickelten.

Am nächsten Tag war das Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Hufflepuffs und Ron, 'Mine und ich verließen nach dem Frühstück gerade die Große Halle, als ich erneut die zischende Stimme vernahm, welche nur ich hören konnte. Doch Hermine schien plötzlich ein Licht aufzugehen und ohne uns zu erklären, was sie plötzlich herausgefunden hatte, verschwand sie in die Bibliothek."

Ohne Rons leises „Typisch" zu beachten oder den Ellenbogenstoß, welchen der Rothaarige dafür von seiner Freundin erhielt, berichtete Harry weiter: „Ron und ich machten uns jedenfalls auf zum Quidditchfeld, da wir uns sicher waren, daß 'Mine uns später sicher darüber aufklären würde, was sie erkannt hatte.  
Doch...doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen."

Harry atmete tief durch, als er an diese Stelle seiner Erzählung gelangte. Seine tiefgrünen Augen hefteten sich wie von allein auf seine beste Freundin und zeigten plötzlich erneut tiefen Schmerz. Hermines Gesicht wurde besorgt und auch Ron blickte alarmiert. Der rothaarige Gryffindor schien zu spüren, daß, was auch immer Harrys Augen jetzt so traurig blicken ließ, mit Hermine zu tun hatte. Daher legte er instinktiv den Arm um seine Freundin, als könne er sie so schützen.

Als Harry diese Geste bemerkte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine Züge und er nahm den Faden seiner Erzählung wieder auf. Doch sein Blick blieb an Hermine hängen, auch wenn er sichtlich in einer anderen Zeit war.  
„Das Spiel sollte gerade beginnen, als Professor McGonagall auf dem Feld erschien und es absagte. Sie schickte alle zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume, nur Ron und ich mußten ihr folgen. Ich nahm zuerst an, ich würde erneut wegen irgendetwas verdächtigt werden, doch Professor McGonagall führte uns statt in ihr Büro in den Krankenflügel.  
Sie erzählte uns, es hätte einen erneuten Angriff gegeben und eines der Opfer...eines der Opfer war 'Mine.

Sie lag einfach da wie aus Stein gemeißelt und rührte sich nicht mehr. Für Ron und mich war es ein ziemlicher Schock, sie so zu sehen. Außerdem war Hermine stets diejenige von uns Dreien gewesen, welche am besten beim Lösen von Rätseln war – ohne sie standen Ron und ich auf ziemlich verlorenen Posten.

Doch ich entschied mich, nun doch mit Hagrid über die damaligen Ereignisse zu sprechen – ich dachte, daß, wenn er das Monster losgelassen hatte, er sicher auch wußte, wie man in die Kammer des Schreckens kommt.  
Am späten Abend nutzten wir daher den Tarnumhang, den ich von Dad geerbt hatte, und schlichen uns zu Hagrids Hütte hinaus. Er schien ziemlich nervös, doch bevor Ron oder ich ihn fragen konnte, was er wußte, klopfte es an der Tür und Professor Dumbledore erschien mit einem mir fremden Mann. Doch Ron erkannte ihn als den Chef seines Vaters...Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Zauberei."

Harry hatte die Verachtung, welche er für Fudge empfand, nicht ganz aus seinen letzten Worten heraushalten können und bemerkte, daß Sirius, Remus und Lucius mit Dumbledore bezeichnende Blicke wechselten. Severus' Reaktion auf den Namen des Zaubereiministers bestand in einem leisen Schnauben, welches in einem leisen Murmeln mündete, das Harry nicht verstand, sich aber nicht gerade freundlich anhörte. Der Gryffindor nahm an, daß der Cornelius Fudge dieser Welt seinem anderen Ich in seiner ‚einnehmenden Art' in nichts nachstand.

„Jedenfalls hatten Ron und ich uns gerade noch unter dem Tarnumhang verbergen können und drückten uns in eine Ecke, um nicht trotzdem aus Versehen bemerkt zu werden. Das hätte uns mehr als eine Strafarbeit eingebracht.

Fudge war gekommen, um mit Hagrid über die Vorfälle in der Schule zu sprechen – und gab es dann als eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme aus, daß er ihn mitnehmen wollte." Harrys Augen wurden schmal und seine Stimme kühlte sich merklich ab, als er fortfuhr: „Hagrid beteuerte seine Unschuld und Professor Dumbledore erklärte, daß er ihm sein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte, doch wurde das Gespräch kurz darauf unterbrochen, denn ein", Harry biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen deutlichen Kommentar zu unterdrücken, „äußerst unwillkommener Besuch klopfte an die Tür, auf der Suche nach dem Schulleiter."

Harrys Augen waren nun hart und kalt, während er sich bemühte, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Doch er schaffte es nicht ganz, sich zu beherrschen und seine Stimme wurde ebenfalls kälter. „Der Besucher entpuppte sich als Mr. Malfoy, welcher Professor Dumbledore gesucht hatte, um diesem einen Entschluß der Schulräte zu überbringen. Und zwar darüber, daß er vom Posten des Schulleiters zurücktreten solle, da er es nicht geschafft habe, die Angriffe zu stoppen."

Lucius war blaß geworden, als dies hörte und verbarg mit einem tiefen Seufzen das Gesicht in den Händen. Narzissa strich ihm mitfühlend über den Rücken, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr Mann leise wegen des Verhaltens seines anderen Ichs zu fluchen begann.

Harry wurde durch diese Reaktion aufmerksam und sah auf den blonden Mann, dessen Verhalten sich so sehr von dem des Mannes unterschied, den Harry in seiner Welt kennengelernt hatte. Erneut fragte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, wie der gleiche Mann so unterschiedliche Wege hatte einschlagen können – was hatte Lucius Malfoy in seiner Realität bewogen, so grausam und kalt zu werden, wo sich doch hier in dem ehemaligen Slytherin so viel Wärme und Verständnis offenbarte?

Während er Dracos Vater weiterhin beobachtete, schmolz das Eis in Harrys Augen, welches sich bei der Erinnerung an das Geschehen in Hagrids Hütte unwillkürlich in ihnen gebildet hatte und die Stimme des Gryffindors klang warm, aber mit einem leichten Kommando darin, als er sagte: „Wenn ich mich wegen meiner Fehleinschätzung bezüglich Hagrids Vergangenheit nicht mehr quälen soll, solltest du dir deine Worte aber auch selbst zu Herzen nehmen, Lucius. Das Verhalten deines anderen Ichs ist nicht deine Schuld."

Lucius blickte auf und als er den ernsten, aber vorurteilslosen Blick der smaragdgrünen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, nickte er schließlich. Harry hatte schließlich Recht. Er tat niemandem einen Gefallen damit, wenn er sich wegen etwas anklagte, was er niemals getan hatte oder je tun würde. Doch es war schwer, denn anhand von Harrys vorheriger Reaktion hatte Lucius einen Einblick darin erhalten, warum der Schwarzhaarige ihm zu Beginn so viel Mißtrauen und Abneigung entgegengebracht hatte. Und es machte Harrys jetziges Verhalten ihm gegenüber noch einzigartiger – der Wille des jungen Mannes, ihn ohne Vorurteile zu sehen, noch wertvoller. Dies war wirklich eine seltene Gabe.

„Erzähl weiter", klang Sirius' Stimme auf, als dieser bemerkte, daß sowohl Harry als auch Lucius sich wieder gefangen hatten. Harry nickte daraufhin schweigend und fuhr nach ein paar Sekunden fort.

„Professor Dumbledore akzeptierte die Entscheidung der Schulräte und verließ nach einem recht merkwürdigen Hinweis mit Malfoy senior Hagrids Hütte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, daß er die Worte, welche er sprach, an Ron und mich gerichtet hatte, obwohl er doch nicht wissen konnte, daß wir auch anwesend waren.  
Doch auch seine Worte waren äußerst seltsam gewesen, denn er sagte, er würde die Schule erst dann endgültig verlassen, wenn ihm dort keiner mehr die Treue halten würde. Außerdem erhielte jeder, der in Hogwarths um Hilfe bäte, diese auch."

Harry rollte kurz mit den Augen und richtete sein Augenmerk dann auf Professor Dumbledore, der ihn lächelnd betrachtete. „Euer Faible, in Rätseln zu sprechen, Professor, ist manchmal ein wenig...sagen wir, nervenaufreibend." Zustimmendes Murmeln war vom Rest der Anwesenden zu vernehmen, doch das Lächeln des Schulleiters wurde dadurch nur noch amüsierter, so daß Harry schließlich nicht anders konnte, als mit einem Kopfschütteln fortzufahren.

„Der Hinweis, den Hagrid Ron und mir hinterließ, als er kurz darauf mit Fudge ebenfalls die Hütte verließ, war viel deutlicher. Er meinte nämlich, daß derjenige, der etwas herausfinden wolle, nur den Spinnen folgen müsse. Dann waren Ron und ich plötzlich ganz allein mit Fang in der Hütte – und wir hatten beide ein unwohles Gefühl, nun, wo Hogwarths ohne den Schutz des Schulleiters war.

Dieses Gefühl teilte in den darauffolgenden Tagen auch der Rest der Schülerschaft und es breitete sich erneut große Furcht aus. Niemand durfte mehr in die Krankenstation, da die Lehrer befürchteten, der unbekannte Angreifer könne zurückkehren, um seine bisherigen Opfer endgültig zu erledigen. Daher konnten Ron und ich nicht einmal mehr Hermine besuchen.

Statt dessen versuchten wir, die Hinweise von Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid zu entschlüsseln, doch wie schon gesagt, hatte nur Hagrid sich um Deutlichkeit bemüht. Doch warum seltsamerweise in ganz Hogwarths keine Spinne mehr zu finden war, bemerkten wir in eine Stunde Kräuterkunde – sie wanderten alle in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Daraufhin beschlossen wir, uns in der Nacht unter meinem Tarnumhang dorthin zu schleichen, um herauszufinden, was sich genau hinter Hagrids Hinweis verbarg."

„Ihr seid in den Verbotenen Wald? In der Nacht? Ganz allein?", sprudelte Hermine hervor, während sie abwechselnd von Ron an ihrer Seite, der blaß geworden war, zu Harry schaute, welcher antwortete: „Wir hatten Fang dabei."

„Nun, da bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte die Braunhaarige daraufhin sarkastisch. „Wo Fang ja auch bekannt dafür ist, unglaublich stark und mutig zu sein."

Harry beschränkte sich als Antwort auf einen bezeichnenden Blick, der ganz deutlich besagte: _Ist ja gut. Ich weiß, daß es gefährlich war. Okay? _Nun war es Hermine, die ihre Augen rollte, dann jedoch mit der Hand wedelte, um Harry zum Weiterreden zu bewegen.

Dieser nahm den Faden seiner Erzählung wieder auf: „Am Abend versteckten uns Ron und ich wie geplant unter dem Umhang und gelangten auf diese Weise unentdeckt zu Hagrids Hütte, wo wir Fang mit uns nahmen. Gemeinsam betraten wir dann den Verbotenen Wald, wobei wir den Spinnen folgten, welche noch immer in Scharen regelrecht dorthin zu flüchten schienen. Nach einer Weile mußten wir den Pfad, den wir bis dahin genommen hatten, verlassen, da die Spinnen sich ihren eigenen Weg suchten. Daher wußten wir natürlich bald nicht mehr, wo wir uns befanden, doch nachdem wir schon so weit gekommen waren, wäre es dumm gewesen, unverrichteter Dinge wieder ins Schloß zurückzukehren.

Als Fang auf einmal laut bellend losstürmte, bekamen wir zuerst einen riesigen Schrecken, doch nachdem wir ihm nachgelaufen waren, fanden wir Mr. Weasleys Wagen auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Er mußte die ganze Zeit im Wald ‚gelebt' haben, denn er war völlig zerkratzt und zerschrammt.

Bevor wir jedoch entscheiden konnten, was wir nun tun sollten, wurde uns diese Entscheidung abgenommen, denn während ich noch im Scheinwerferlicht nach Spinnen suchte, denen wir weiter folgen konnten, hatte Ron etwas Anderes entdeckt. Und dieses ‚Andere' – mehrere riesige Spinnen – verschwendeten auch keine Zeit mit Freundlichkeiten, sondern rissen uns buchstäblich von den Füßen, um uns dann quer durch den halben Wald zu schleppen. Schließlich kamen wir am Ziel der Reise an und die Spinne, die mich getragen hatte, ließ mich recht unzeremoniell zu Boden fallen.

In der Senke, in der wir uns befanden, wimmelte es förmlich von Spinnen", Harry hörte ein unterdrücktes Geräusch der Angst von Ron, welcher wie der Ron seiner Welt offensichtlich eine Phobie vor Spinnen hatte. „Und es waren nicht gerade kleine Spinnen – vielmehr waren die, welche Ron, Fang und mich dorthin gebracht hatten, wohl eher die Norm als die Ausnahme. Doch im Vergleich zu Aragog, welcher von einer der Spinnen gerufen wurde, waren auch diese klein."

Nun waren die Geräusche, welche Ron von sich gab, zu einem leisen Wimmern geworden und auch Draco wirkte blaß, als er fragte: „Im Verbotenen Wald gibt es eine Kolonie riesiger Spinnen? Und Rons anderes Ich und du seid diesen Alptraumgeschöpfen in ihrem Revier begegnet und ihnen entkommen?"

„Acromantulas sind nicht gerade Schönheiten", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Erschauern, „doch sie sind nicht von Natur aus bösartig. Wären sie das, hätte uns Aragog wohl kaum auf unsere Fragen geantwortet. Doch ich gebe zu, daß ich seit diesem Erlebnis viel mehr Verständnis für Rons Spinnenphobie habe. Wäre uns Mr. Weasleys Ford, als es brenzlig wurde, nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, wären wir wohl auf dem Speiseplan für den Abend gelandet.

Vorerst erfuhren Ron und ich aber von Aragog, daß er von Hagrid in einem Schrank im Schloß aufgezogen worden war, nachdem er ihn als Ei von einem Reisenden geschenkt bekommen hatte. Als jedoch bekannt wurde, daß Hagrid Aragog im Schloß hielt, verwies man ihn der Schule, da jedermann glaubte, er wäre das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens und Hagrid hätte ihn freigelassen.  
Doch wie ich es schon zuvor in den Erinnerungen Riddles gesehen hatte, konnte Hagrid verhindern, daß Aragog gefangengenommen wurde. Statt dessen brachte er ihn in den Verbotenen Wald, wo Aragog von dem Zeitpunkt an lebte und eine Familie gegründet hatte, deren Nachkommenschaft Ron und ich gerade kennenlernten.

Aragog erzählte auch, daß er aus Achtung vor Hagrid niemals einem Menschen etwas angetan hatte, womit er für den Tod des Mädchens vor fünfzig Jahren nicht verantwortlich war. Als ich fragte, ob er wüßte, wer dann die Schüler attackiere, berichtete mir die alte Spinne von einer uralten Kreatur, welche Spinnen mehr als alles Andere fürchten. Sie wollte mir jedoch nicht sagen, was genau jene Kreatur sei. Selbst Hagrid habe sie nie deren Namen genannt, obwohl er sie oft danach befragt habe.

Damit war das Gespräch dann auch schon beendet und wie schon erwähnt, wäre nun wohl der für Ron und mich äußerst unangenehme Teil gekommen, denn während Hagrid durch seine Freundschaft mit Aragog vor seiner Nachkommenschaft sicher war, galt dies nicht für uns. Doch Mr. Weasleys Wagen rettete uns im letzten Augenblick vor den Spinnen und brachte uns nach einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd zurück nach Hogwarths. Am Waldrand ließ uns der Wagen aussteigen und verschwand dann wieder. Wir hingegen liefen, so schnell es ging, zurück in den Gryffindorturm."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, daß dieses Abenteuer, welches so leicht hätte schiefgehen können, doch so glücklich geendet hatte, machte die Runde und Harry fühlte leichte Reue in sich angesichts der noch etwas ängstlichen Gesichter. Der Gryffindor konnte sich vorstellen, wie gefährlich sich dieser Abschnitt der Erzählung angehört haben mußte – und sie waren noch nicht einmal dabei gewesen.

Wenn er auch nicht wie Ron eine wahnsinnige Angst vor Spinnen hatte, so war sein Respekt vor ihnen seit jenem Erlebnis doch mächtig gewachsen. Es hatte ihm auch erneut gezeigt, wie mutig und loyal Ron war, denn auch wenn der Rothaarige alles Andere als begeistert von ihrer Tour in den Verbotenen Wald gewesen war, so hatte er Harry jedoch nicht im Stich gelassen. Und aufgrund seiner Spinnenphobie mußte Ron sehr viel mehr Angst verspürt haben als sein bester Freund.

Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, daß er, wenn er in seine Welt zurückkehrte, Ron dafür danken würde, daß er stets an seiner Seite gewesen war – selbst wenn es große Gefahr für den Rothaarigen bedeutet hatte. Ron war ein wirklicher Gryffindor, auch wenn nicht das Blut ihres Hausgründers in seinen Adern floß.

„Wie ging es dann weiter?", riß Hermines Frage Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nun", erwiderte der Angesprochene, „der Adrenalinstoß machte Müdigkeit Platz, doch während Ron den Eindruck machte, tagelang nur noch schlafen zu wollen, ließ mich das, was Aragog über den Tod des Mädchens gesagt hatte, nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er hatte gemeint, das Mädchen wäre in einer Toilette gestorben – und wen kannten wir, der dort wohnte?"

„Myrte?" Natürlich war es Hermine, die nach kurzer Zeit des Nachdenkens auf die richtige Lösung kam. „Aber Myrte starb bei einem Unfall, als in dem Waschraum vor mehreren Jahrzehnten einmal die Decke nachgab, Harry!"

„Das mag in dieser Realität schon so geschehen sein, Hermine", gab ihr schwarzhaariger Hauskamerad ihr zu bedenken. „Doch in meiner Welt starb sie auf eine andere – wenn auch anscheinend schmerzlosere – Art und Weise."

„Die Erkenntnis, daß wir die Lösung unseres Problems die ganze Zeit praktisch vor unserer Nase gehabt hatten, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, daß Ron und ich uns nun besser fühlten, obwohl wir erleichtert waren, daß Hagrid nichts mit dem Ereignissen vor fünfzig Jahren zu tun gehabt hatte. Hinzu kam, daß wir wegen der anstehenden Prüfungen, welche trotz all dessen, was gerade passierte, nicht ausfielen, ziemlich viel zu tun bekamen und so dem Hinweis auf Myrte zuerst nicht nachgehen konnten.

Die einzige gute Nachricht in der Zeit war, als Professor McGonagall verkündete, daß die Alraunen reif waren und somit die Versteinerten bald wieder lebendig sein würden. Die Lehrerschaft hoffte, von ihnen Erkenntnisse über den Angreifer zu erlangen und diesen damit endlich unschädlich zu machen. Ron und ich freuten uns jedoch vor allem, daß dann 'Mine wieder in Ordnung sein würde – und wir waren uns sicher, daß sie inzwischen das Rätsel um den Erben Slytherins gelöst hatte.

Dennoch nahmen wir die erste Gelegenheit war, uns zur Toilette von Myrte zu schleichen, wurden dabei jedoch unglücklicherweise von Professor McGonagall erwischt. Wir sagten ihr, wir hätten Hermine im Krankenflügel besuchen wollen, was sie uns unglaublicherweise auch abnahm und uns nicht, wie befürchtet, Strafarbeiten dafür aufbrummte, daß wir uns ohne Lehrerbegleitung in den Gängen aufhielten. Nun hatten wir jedoch keine andere Wahl und gingen tatsächlich zur Krankenstation – und dies war unser Glück, denn Hermine lieferte uns tatsächlich den letzten Hinweis, den Ron und ich zur Lösung brauchten.

Wir hatten uns zu 'Mine ans Bett gesetzt und mir fiel auf, daß sie etwas fest in der Hand hielt. Es war eine aus einem Buch herausgerissene Seite", erstaunte Augen richteten sich anhand dieser Worte auf das braunhaarige Mädchen, welche leicht entsetzt und verlegen wirkte angesichts der Tatsache, sie hätte eines der Bücher der Hogwarths-Bibliothek so schändlich behandelt, „und auf ihr stand die Charakterisierung für einen Basilisken. Nun machte alles auf einmal Sinn – warum nur ich als Parselmund die Stimme hören konnte, warum all die Spinnen aus dem Schloß flohen und warum Hagrid all seine Hähne tot aufgefunden hatte.

All diese Merkmale deuteten auf einen Basilisken hin. In dem Augenblick verstand ich auch, warum keiner der Angegriffenen getötet, sondern nur versteinert worden war. Colin sah den Basilisken durch seine Kamera hindurch, während Justin durch den Kopflosen Nick vor der tödlichen Wirkung des Blickes geschützt war. Hermine wiederum hatte zur Vorsicht einen Spiegel benutzt und damit um die Ecke gesehen, bevor sie den nächsten Gang betrat. Jeder der Angegriffen war also dem Blick des Basilisken nur sekundär ausgesetzt gewesen, wodurch dessen Wirkung keine tödliche war.

Und Hermine hatte, schlau wie sie ist, auch herausgefunden, wieso ich die Stimme an verschiedenen Orten im Schloß hatte hören können – durch die Rohre, welche unter Hogwarths verlaufen. Dies wiederum brachte Ron und mich zu der Erkenntnis, daß höchstwahrscheinlich die Toilette der Maulenden Myrte der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens sein mußte, denn dort verliefen schließlich viele Rohre.

Wir beschlossen, sofort ins Lehrerzimmer zu laufen und Professor McGonagall von unseren Schlüssen zu erzählen, doch als wir uns gerade dort einfanden, hörten wir Professor McGonagall allen Schülern befehlen, in die Schlafsäle zurückzukehren. Die Lehrer sollten sich währenddessen im Lehrerzimmer versammeln.

Da Ron und ich nun aber gerade beim Lehrerzimmer waren, versteckten wir uns kurzerhand in einem Schrank, um herauszufinden, ob ein neuer Angriff stattgefunden hatte. Doch was wir zu hören bekamen, war schlimmer als das. Eine Schülerin war entführt worden – und es war nicht irgendjemand. Es war Ginny."

„Ginny?", rief Ron überrascht aus. „Aber was hat Ginny auf einmal mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Laß ihn weitererzählen, Ron", sagte Hermine und legte ihrem rothaarigen Freund eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Rons Beschützerinstinkt seiner jüngeren Schwester gegenüber war anscheinend in dieser Welt nicht weniger ausgeprägt als in seiner Realität, stellte Harry fest, bevor er Hermines aufforderndem Blick Folge leistete und weiterberichtete.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wußten wir auch nicht, wieso ausgerechnet Ginny in die Kammer verschleppt worden war. Immerhin stammte sie aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Doch sie hatte sich das ganze Schuljahr über schon ziemlich merkwürdig benommen, was uns jedoch jetzt erst auffiel. Während wir im Gryffindorturm saßen, erinnerte Ron sich, daß Ginny uns kurz zuvor in der Großen Halle etwas hatte erzählen wollen, doch dabei von Percy unterbrochen wurde.

In dem ganzen Schrecken wegen der Nachricht über Ginny hatten wir jedoch vergessen, den Lehrern von unserer Entdeckung zu berichten. Daher beschlossen Ron und ich, dies nachzuholen und Professor Lockhart einen Tip zu geben, womit er es zu tun bekäme."

„Wieso Lockhart?", wollte nun Draco irritiert wissen. „Als wenn der sich jemals trauen würden, einem Basilisken auch nur auf zehn Meilen zu nahe zu kommen..."

„Stimmt schon, Draco", erwiderte Harry leicht amüsiert über die Grimasse, welche der blonde Slytherins angesichts von Lockharts Namen zog, „doch da er sich stets als so mutig und unbesiegbar dargestellt hatte, war er von den Professoren damit beauftragt worden, Ginny zu ‚retten'. Sie wollten ihn damit aus dem Weg haben, um ein richtigen Plan auszuarbeiten.  
Dennoch hatten Ron und ich eine kleine Hoffnung, Lockhart würde wirklich etwas für die Rettung von Ginny unternehmen. Das muß die pure Verzweiflung gewesen sein", murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er wieder lauter weitersprach.

„Jedenfalls bewies sich mal wieder, daß unsere Meinung über Lockhart richtig gewesen war, denn als Ron und ich in seinem Büro ankam, war er gerade dabei, seine Sachen zu packen, um still und heimlich zu verschwinden. Er gab auf unser Drängen hin sogar zu, niemals wirklich die Dinge getan zu haben, derer er sich in seinen Büchern rühmte. Das einzige, was er wirklich konnte, waren Vergessenszauber – welche er dafür genutzt hatte, diejenigen, welche all die Taten begangen hatten, die in Lockharts Büchern so heldenhaft dargestellt wurden, ihres Gedächtnisses zu berauben.

Nun, dies machte ihn für uns natürlich nicht gerade sympathischer, vor allem nicht bei der Gefahr, in der Ginny schwebte. Daher zwangen Ron und ich Lockhart, uns zur Toilette von Myrte zu begleiten. Er sollte einmal wirklich etwas Heldenhaftes tun und uns bei Ginnys Rettung behilflich sein.

Bei Myrte angekommen, fragte ich sie danach, wie sie gestorben war. Sie war ganz glücklich, jemandem davon erzählen zu können und hielt mit ihren Informationen nicht zurück. Myrte berichtete, daß sie auf dieser Toilette ums Leben gekommen sei, als sie sich vor Mitschülern versteckte, welche sie ständig gehänselt hätten. Dann habe sie auf einmal einen Jungen in einer ihr unverständlichen Sprache reden hören und wäre herausgetreten, um ihn zum Verschwinden aufzufordern. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, waren ein Paar gelbe Augen, bevor sie starb.  
Mit ein wenig Ansporn zeigte sie uns die Stelle, wo die Augen gewesen waren...ein Waschbecken, welches völlig normal aussah. Nur an einem der kupfernen Wasserhähne befand sich die kleine Gravur einer Schlange. Ron forderte mich auf, etwas in Parsel zu sagen und mit ein wenig Konzentration gelang es mir auch und die Gravur begann sich zu drehen, bevor das Waschbecken in der Wand versank und den Blick auf ein großes Rohr freigab."

„So wie vorgestern Abend also, als du auch uns dieses Geheimnis von Hogwarths preisgabst", ließ sich Professor Dumbledores Stimme vernehmen. Harry nickte ihm bestätigend zu und erwiderte: „Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob man hier auch auf diese Weise in die Kammer gelangen könne, doch ein anderer Weg, Gewißheit über den Basilisken zu erlangen, fiel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Und es hat ja funktioniert." Dumbledore nickte und bedeutete Harry, weiterzuerzählen.

„Nachdem wir nun endlich den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatten, wollten Ron und ich natürlich keine Zeit mehr verschwenden. Vielleicht lebte Ginny ja noch und brauchte unsere Hilfe. Daher verhalfen wir Professor Lockhart mit ein wenig gutgemeintem Ansporn zu der Ansicht, daß es seine Pflicht sei, uns zu begleiten." Diese Worte des Schwarzhaarigen waren eindeutig sarkastisch gesprochen worden und die Anwesenden konnten sich gut vorstellen, was die zwei Freunde getan hatten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Es war eine ziemliche Achterbahnfahrt die Rohre hinab, doch als wir schließlich unten ankamen, fühlte es sich an, als wären wir meilenweit unter der Schule. Ein dunkler Tunnel erstreckte sich vor uns, welchem wir im Licht unserer Zauberstäbe folgten.  
Eine kleine Unaufmerksamkeit unsererseits nutzte Professor Lockhart schließlich aus und bemächtigte sich Rons Zauberstab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, daß der Stab seit dem Crash in die Peitschende Weide äußerst merkwürdige Anwandlungen hatte und für Ron daher im Unterricht kaum mehr zu gebrauchen war. Als Lockhart daher versuchte, mit dem Zauberstab einen Vergessenszauber über uns zu verhängen, war es eigentlich keine Überraschung, daß dieser explodierte.

Als Folge darauf stürzte jedoch die Tunneldecke auf uns herab und trennte mich von Ron und Lockhart. Letzteren hatte die Wucht der Explosion bewußtlos werden lassen, doch Ron und mir war außer dem Schrecken nichts geschehen. Da es ewig gedauert hätte, bis Ron sich durch das Gestein zu mir durchgewühlt hätte, beschloß ich, allein weiterzugehen und vielleicht Ginny noch lebend zu finden. Ron versprach indessen, zu versuchen, einen Durchgang zu schaffen, damit wir zurückkehren könnten.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg und kam schließlich in der Kammer an, welche ihr vorgestern Abend ja auch gesehen habt", kam Harry nun zum Finale seines Berichtes über sein zweites Schuljahr. „Dort fand ich Ginny, doch sie war bewußtlos und antwortete mir nicht.

Jemand Anderes jedoch tat es – und dieser Jemand war für mich eine ziemliche Überraschung, denn ich hatte nicht erwartet, plötzlich dem Geist – oder vielmehr der Erinnerung an das sechzehnjährige Ich – von Tom Riddle zu begegnen. Es muß die Verwirrung über sein unerwartetes Auftauchen gewesen sein, daß ich nicht sofort mißtrauisch wurde. Aber ich hatte zuviel Angst, daß Ginny ohne sofortige Hilfe vielleicht sterben könnte, so daß ich ihm nicht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ein Fehler, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte.

Denn Riddles Geist nutzte meine Sorge um Ginny, um mir meinen Zauberstab abzunehmen, bevor er mir schließlich auseinandersetzte, daß er Rons kleine Schwester dazu benutzt hatte, mich zu treffen. Das Tagebuch, welches mich fünfzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit hatte blicken lassen, hatte er dazu genutzt, Ginnys Vertrauen zu erringen, in dem er ihren Sorgen lauschte, welche sie in das Tagebuch schrieb.

Auf diese Weise gelang es ihm, gewissermaßen Besitz von Ginny zu ergreifen und sie dazu zu veranlassen, den Basilisken freizulassen. Ginny wußte lange Zeit nicht, was mit ihr geschah – daß sie unter Riddles Einfluß stand – doch schließlich muß sie Verdacht geschöpft haben, denn sie warf das Tagebuch in die Toilette von Myrte.  
Dort, wo ich es schließlich fand.

Ich fragte Riddle, warum er so versessen darauf war, mich zu treffen – und er meinte, Ginny hätte ihm so viel von mir erzählt, daß er mich unbedingt kennenlernen wollte, um mir von den Ereignissen von vor fünfzig Jahren zu berichten."

Harrys Stimme nahm einen Tonfall abgrundtiefer Verachtung an: „Er prahlte regelrecht damit, wie es ihm damals gelungen war, Hagrid dafür verantwortlich zu machen, was eigentlich sein ‚Verdienst' gewesen sei. Er hatte nach Hagrids Rauswurf natürlich sein Werk nicht fortführen können und daher sein jüngeres Ich in dem Tagebuch aufbewahrt, um vielleicht später jemand Anderen dazu verführen zu können, die Kammer erneut zu öffnen und das zu vollenden, was laut Überlieferung Salazar Slytherins Absicht gewesen sei.

Nach Ginnys Erzählungen über mich änderte er jedoch seinen Plan und konzentrierte sich wie gesagt darauf, meine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Daher war er wohl auch ziemlich wütend, als Ginny ihm plötzlich wieder schrieb. Ginny hatte bemerkt, daß ich, nachdem sie das Tagebuch weggeworfen hatte, dieses auf einmal besaß – und sie war verständlicherweise darüber besorgt. Schließlich enthielt es all ihre Geheimnisse – und ihre Angst darüber, für die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate verantwortlich zu sein. Daher hatte sie meine Sachen durchwühlt und das Buch gestohlen.

An dieser Stelle kam Riddle dann endlich zu dem wahren Grund für all das Geschehene – er wollte von mir wissen, wie ich es geschafft hatte, als Baby Voldemort zu besiegen. Ich war verwirrt, warum ihn das interessierte, denn immerhin war Voldemort erst viele Jahre später aufgetaucht. Doch Riddle machte mir rasch klar, wie sehr ich mich in dieser Beziehung irrte...er zeigte mir, daß Voldemort nicht erst als Erwachsener zu einem machtbesessenen, egomanischen Teufel wurde. Vielmehr waren die Anlagen dafür schon in einem sechzehnjährigen Schüler vorhanden."

Harry Stimme stockte und er mußte tief Luft holen, um weitererzählen zu können. Doch in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen war ein hartes, energisches Licht erschienen, das seine tiefsitzende Abneigung gegen den Schwarzmagier verdeutlichte, der das Leben des jungen Gryffindors so mit Schmerz erfüllte.

„Nachdem er mir gezeigt hatte, daß er das jüngere Ich von Voldemort war, prahlte er damit, daß er der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt sei. Als er jedoch schließlich meinte, es wäre ihm sogar gelungen, Professor Dumbledore aus Hogwarths zu vertreiben, welcher damals der einzige Mensch gewesen wäre, der an Hagrids Unschuld geglaubt und vielmehr Riddle selbst verdächtigt hätte, widersprach ich ihm.

Es war reiner Instinkt, den Schulleiter zu verteidigen, doch wenig später erhielt ich eine unerwartete Belohnung dafür, denn Fawkes erschien, den Sprechenden Hut in den Krallen haltend. Riddle hielt es für lachhaft, daß mir ein Phönix und ein alter Hut gegen ihn behilflich sein sollten und fragte mich weiterhin über die Gegebenheiten aus, welche vor Jahren zu seinem Untergang führten.

Als er schließlich erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte, rief er den Basilisken – und als er diesem befahl, mich zu töten, wurde mir klar, daß ich handeln mußte, um eine Chance zu haben, zu überleben. Ich versuchte, mich vor den Angriffen des Basilisken zu schützen, aber auf Dauer wäre das unmöglich gewesen. Doch Fawkes kam mir zu Hilfe. Er hackte der Schlange die Augen aus, so daß sie mich nicht mehr mit ihrem Blick töten konnte. Dennoch war der Basilisk weiterhin eine todbringende Gefahr, denn er konnte mich auch mit seinen anderen Sinnen aufspüren.

Während Fawkes weiterhin versuchte, die Schlange von mir abzulenken, war mir erneut der Sprechende Hut in die Hände gefallen und aus purer Verzweiflung bat ich ihn um Hilfe. Daraufhin erschien etwas Schweres in dem Hut und als ich danach griff, hielt ich auf einmal ein Schwert in den Händen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt wußte ich noch nicht, daß es Asvandril, Godric Gryffindors Schwert, war. Ich nutzte es einfach instinktiv, um mich zu verteidigen – und schließlich gelang es mir, den Basilisken damit zu töten. Dabei wurde ich von einem der langen Zähne am Arm verletzt", unwillkürlich glitt Harrys Hand zu der Stelle, an der vor nunmehr drei Jahren der Giftzahn des Basilisken ihn fast tödlich verwundet hatte. Wäre Fawkes nicht gewesen.

"Ich spürte sofort die tödliche Wirkung des Schlangengiftes und auch Riddle schien keinen Zweifel daran zu haben, daß er mich besiegt hätte. Er verhöhnte mich und vergaß dabei in seiner Arroganz Fawkes, welcher sich inzwischen auf meinem Arm niedergelassen hatte. Riddle war so damit beschäftigt, seinen vermeintlichen Sieg auszukosten, daß er sich erst zu spät wieder an die wohl wertvollste Fähigkeit eines Phönix – seine Heilkraft – erinnerte. Fawkes weinte und seine Tränen retteten mich vor dem Schicksal, welches das Gift des Basilisken ansonsten für mich bedeutet hätte.

Als er mich endgültig geheilt hatte, flog Fawkes davon und brachte mir kurz darauf Riddles Tagebuch. Und rein instinktiv wußte ich in dem Augenblick, wie ich dieses jüngere Ich Voldemorts verbannen konnte. Ich nahm den Giftzahn des Basilisken und durchstieß damit die Seiten des Tagebuchs. Im nächsten Augenblick war Riddle mit einem Schrei verschwunden, während das Tagebuch regelrecht Tinte zu bluten schien."

„Puh", meinte Draco leise, als Harry verstummte, „wirklich eine aufregende Geschichte, Harry."

„Und Ginny?", meldete sich Ron aufgeregt zu Wort, besorgt um das andere Ich seiner jüngeren Schwester. Harry lächelte dem Rothaarigen beruhigend zu und erklärte: „Ginny wachte wenige Minuten später auf und bis auf einen gewaltigen Schock und Schuldgefühlen für etwas, für das sie gar nichts konnte, ging es ihr gut. Sie hatte Angst, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden und was Mr. und Mrs. Weasley sagen würden. Doch ich denke, als sie Rons Freudenschrei hörte, daß sie am Leben war, fühlte sie sich schon etwas wohler.

Fawkes brachte uns alle drei – und Lockhart, der übrigens durch seinen versuchten Zauber mit Rons kaputtem Stab sich selbst das Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte – wieder nach oben ins Schloß, von wo aus wir uns auf zum Büro von Professor McGonagall machten. Wir versetzten den Anwesenden, zu denen übrigens überraschenderweise Professor Dumbledore gehörte, wohl einen ziemlichen Schock, doch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren vor allem über Ginnys meistenteils unversehrte Rückkehr überglücklich.

Wir mußten erzählen, was uns wiederfahren war – was vor allem für Ginny nicht leicht war, da sie Vorwürfe befürchtete. Doch Professor Dumbledore beschwichtigte sie und schickte sie dann erst einmal in den Krankenflügel. Dann sandte er außer Ron und mir alle Anwesenden nach draußen und verlieh dann uns beiden jeweils 200 Punkte für Gryffindor.

Als wir ihm erklärt hatten, was mit Professor Lockhart geschehen war, hieß der Schulleiter Ron, auch diesen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, damit Madame Pomfrey ihm vielleicht sein Gedächtnis wiedergeben konnte.  
Dies bedeutete für mich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Professor Dumbledore, dem ich nicht gerade frohlockend entgegensah. Ich hatte viel Neues erfahren...viele Dinge, die mich beunruhigten. So zum Beispiel die Vergleiche, die Voldemorts jüngeres Ich zwischen seinem und meinem Leben gezogen hatte – vieles war gleich verlaufen, das konnte ich nicht leugnen. Und ich fragte mich, ob der Hut bei meiner Sorting-Zeremonie im ersten Jahr nicht Recht damit gehabt hatte, daß er mich eigentlich nach Slytherin schicken wollte."

„Jetzt weiß ich, daß er dafür andere Gründe hatte, als ich damals annahm", dieser Satz Harrys löste verwunderte Blicke aus, doch keiner der Anwesenden unterbrach ihn bei den letzten Worten seiner Erzählung, „doch vor drei Jahren machte es mir höllische Angst, daß ich vielleicht in Wahrheit der Erbe Slytherins sei.

Doch Professor Dumbledore hatte auch dafür eine Antwort, die wieder alles ins rechte Licht rückte. Er sagte mir nämlich, daß, obwohl ich Parsel beherrsche, dies nicht konsequenterweise eine dunkle Seele bedeuten würde. Ich besäße nun einmal Eigenschaften, welche Salazar Slytherin geschätzt habe – Parsel wäre nur eine davon. Meine Neigung zu Regelbrüchen eine andere.

Außerdem hätte ich mich, als der Hut mich beim Sorting nach Slytherin schicken wollte, geweigert. Ich hätte mich für Gryffindor _entschieden_. Es sind die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen, welche aussagen, wer wir in Wirklichkeit sind.

Und wenn ich zu diesem Augenblick noch nicht überzeugt von der Wahrheit seiner Worte gewesen wäre, so brachte er im nächsten Moment ein Argument, dem ich mich nicht verschließen konnte – er zeigte mir, wem das Schwert, welches ich im Kampf gegen den Basilisken geführt hatte, einst gehörte. Und der Professor machte mir klar, daß nur ein _Gryffindor_ Asvandril zu führen vermochte."

Harry seufzte leise auf und meinte dann mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich wünschte mir, er hätte mir gleich gesagt, daß Godric Gryffindor mein Urahn ist. Es hätte mir manche Situation leichter gemacht."

„Das letzte große Ereignis des Abends", fügte Harry noch den Schluß der aufregenden Geschehnisse hinzu, „war der Auftritt von Mr. Malfoy, welcher überhaupt nicht begeistert davon war, zu hören, daß der Rest der Schulräte inzwischen beschlossen hatte, den Schulleiter wieder auf dem ihm zustehenden Posten einzusetzen.

Ebenso wenig gefiel ihm, daß die Angriffe aufgehört und der Schuldige für die Taten gefunden und unschädlich gemacht worden war. Als Professor Dumbledore ihm das Tagebuch von Riddle zeigte, machte mir Dobby, welcher damals noch Mr. Malfoys persönlicher Hauself war und diesen daher begleitet hatte, auf die ihm eigene Weise deutlich, daß sein Herr in die Sache verwickelt gewesen war. Und ich begriff auf einmal, wie Ginny in den Besitz des Buches gelangt war und konfrontierte Mr. Malfoy damit, konnte es jedoch nicht beweisen.

Malfoy senior wandte sich schließlich wutbebend zum Gehen und ich hatte plötzlich eine Idee, wie ich ihm das", ein teuflisches Blitzen funkelte in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen auf, „was er Ginny angetan hatte, heimzahlen konnte – und gleichzeitig damit Dobby etwas Gutes tun konnte."

„Den Blick kenne ich", murmelte Hermine Ron und Draco leise zu, woraufhin ihre zwei Freunde nur ahnungsvoll nickten. Das Blitzen in den grünen Augen kannten auch sie nur zu gut und sie waren froh, daß es ihm Moment nicht ihnen galt.

„Ich eilte Mr. Malfoy hinterher und tat so, als wolle ich ihm etwas zurückgeben, das er verloren hätte. Ich hatte das Tagebuch von Riddle in eine alte Socke eingewickelt und reichte es ihm, woraufhin Mr. Malfoy die Socke achtlos wegwarf. Er hatte nicht bedacht, daß Dobby neben ihm stand und die Socke auffing. Damit war Dobby nach geltendem Recht frei und konnte daher tun, was er wollte. Was er gleich darauf auch bewies, in dem er Mr. Malfoy, der mich voller Wut wegen meiner List angreifen wollte, einen recht unangenehmen Abgang bescherte."

Nun war das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht eindeutig ein wenig schadenfroh, als er sich an jene Szene erinnerte. Es war eine gerechte Strafe für all die Dinge gewesen, welche Malfoy senior Harrys Freunden und ihm angetan hatte und der Schwarzhaarige konnte nicht anders, als diese Erinnerung in Ehren zu halten.

„Nun, danach kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe in Hogwarths ein. Alle Versteinerten wurden durch den Alraunensaft wiederbelebt – was Ron und mich natürlich sehr froh machte, da wir ohne 'Mine recht einsam gewesen waren. Ginny ging es bald wieder besser und wir genossen die folgenden Wochen, bis die Sommerferien anbrachen."

An dieser Stelle hielt Harry inne und machte mit einer Handbewegung deutlich, daß seine Geschichte über sein zweites Schuljahr damit beendet war. Eine geraume Weile herrschte Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor, während Jeder das Gehörte noch einmal für sich selbst durchdachte.

„Das war eine wirklich faszinierende Geschichte, Harry", ließ sich schließlich Professor Dumbledore vernehmen und Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder. Diese hatte er geschlossen, um sich in Vorbereitung auf das, was er seiner Zuhörerschaft noch berichten wollte, zu sammeln. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte beschlossen, daß er die ganzen Geschehnisse, die mit Slytherins Erben und seinem 2.Schuljahr zusammenhingen, auf einmal erzählen wollte. Daher würden seine hiesige Familie und Freunde sich noch eine Geschichte anhören müssen. Doch mit einem Blick auf die Standuhr, welche ganz in der Nähe des Kamins stand, beschloß Harry, Azhuras Erzählung gekürzt wiederzugeben. Es reichte, wenn die Anwesenden die wesentlichen Details erfuhren.

„Nun, ich würde es nicht gerade faszinierend nennen, Professor", meinte Sirius auf die Worte des Schulleiters. „Aufregend, abenteuerlich und ..."

„Lebensgefährlich", steuerte Severus bei, welcher die ganze Zeit über schweigend und stille Unterstützung verströmend an Harrys Seite gesessen hatte. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann hatte den Zaubertrank-Meister fast vergessen, so wohl fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart des älteren Mannes. Es war seltsam für Harry, daß er sich in Anwesenheit von Professor Severus Snape, seines Zeichens meistgefürchteter Lehrer in ganz Hogwarths, so sehr entspannen konnte, daß er ihn fast vergaß. Doch Sev war ganz anders als Professor Snape – seine Aura war fast ebenso wohltuend für Harry wie die von Sirius, welcher den jungen Gryffindor wiederum aus warmen Augen liebevoll musterte, in denen aber auch Respekt und eine Menge Sorge geschrieben stand.

„Mein Leben war nie ungefährlich", meinte Harry wie als Antwort auf die Charakterisierung seiner Erlebnisse durch seine ‚Adoptiveltern'. „Doch durch jene Ereignisse in meinem 2.Schuljahr war es ein ziemlicher Schock für mich, zu hören, was mir Azhura vorgestern Abend berichtete."

Sich ein wenig in dem Sessel aufrichtend, in dem er sich zusammengerollt hatte, blickte Harry die Anwesenden nacheinander an. „Ich weiß, daß war alles schon ziemlich viel zu verdauen, was ich zu erzählen hatte. Doch wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich Azhuras Bericht gern jetzt gleich noch dranhängen, da es in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang zu dem Vorangegangenen steht. Ich würde ungern noch einmal davon anfangen."

Auf das zustimmende Nicken aller Anwesenden reihum, welche nach diesen Worten erneut ihre Neugier trotz der wirklich schon späten Stunde nicht verhehlten, lehnte sich Harry wiederum bequem in Severus' Halt zurück und begann zu berichten, was das Gegenstück zu dem Basilisken, der ihn in seiner Realität fast getötet hätte, zu erzählen gehabt hatte.

Der Gryffindor kürzte die Geschichte auf das Wesentliche zusammen, dennoch dauerte es gut eine Stunde, bis er am Ende angelangt war. Erstaunen war in den Zügen der Anwesenden zu erkennen, als sie die Neuigkeiten vernahmen. Doch nun verstanden Harrys Freunde auch den Grund dafür, daß dieser den gestrigen Tag für sich gebraucht hatte, um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Sie konnten nach der Erzählung des Schwarzhaarigen über sein 2.Schuljahr zumindest ansatzweise nachvollziehen, was es für Harry bedeuten mußte, zu erfahren, daß er wirklich eine Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin war.

Doch nicht nur von diesem, sondern ein Nachfahre des gemeinsamen Sohnes der Verbindung Godric Gryffindors mit dem Gründer des Hauses, welcher in heutigen Zeiten als sein größter Gegner galt. Einige von ihnen fragten sich – so wie Harry es zuvor ebenfalls getan hatte – wie es dazu hatte kommen können, daß der Verlauf der Geschichte aus einem anscheinend glücklichen Paar Feinde gemacht hatte. Was war geschehen, wodurch Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin nicht als Liebespaar, sondern als Symbol für absolute Feindschaft und Gegensätzlichkeit in die Geschichtsbücher eingegangen waren?

Ein kaum verhohlenes Aufseufzen riß alle aus ihren Gedanken und sie blickten erneut auf Harry, welcher Quelle des Lautes gewesen war und die Anwesenden nun mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln, aber dennoch ernsten Augen, betrachtete.

„Ich sehe schon, daß ich euch viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben habe", meinte der Gryffindor, „und das ist gut so, denn so bin ich nicht allein damit, mit einigen Vorurteilen, die ich habe, aufräumen zu müssen.  
Azhura bringt die überlieferte Geschichte der vier Hogwarths-Gründer mächtig ins Schwanken – und ich gebe zu, daß ich sehr neugierig bin, wie es zu der derzeitigen, und wie ich inzwischen überzeugt bin – falschen – Version der Ereignisse kam. Ich habe daher vor, Azhuras Vorschlag aufzugreifen und nach den Tagebüchern von Gryffindor und Slytherin zu suchen.  
Doch nicht mehr heute, denn ich muß zugeben, daß mich dieses ‚in-Erinnerungen-schwelgen' doch ziemlich angestrengt hat. Wenn also niemand etwas dagegen hat, würde ich jetzt gern zu Bett gehen."

„Ich begleite dich, Harry", kam Rons sofortige Zustimmung und auch der Rest der Erwachsenen hatte keine Widerworte, denn sie konnten unschwer sehen, daß der junge Mann nicht übertrieben hatte. Er war wirklich sehr müde, denn die Gefühle, welche mit der Erzählung wieder aufgeflammt waren, hatten ihm teilweise schwer zugesetzt. Daher gönnten sie ihm die Ruhe, die er sich nun ersehnte.

Draco verabschiedete sich mit einer für Harry etwas überraschenden, festen Umarmung von dem Gryffindor, bevor er mit seinen Eltern verschwand. Auch Remus, Sirius und Severus gaben Harry ihre Version einer herzlichen Umarmung und lockten damit ein dankbares Lächeln auf dessen Züge.

Professor Dumbledore hingegen legte dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann nur still die Hand auf die breite Schulter und nickte ihm zu. Doch Harry erkannte in den hellblauen Augen einen respektvollen, warmen Ausdruck, welcher ihm fast ebenso viel bedeutete wie die Liebe, welche er in Sirius' Augen sah, bevor dieser mit Sev und Remus an seiner Seite ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Es war wundervoll, eine Familie und Freunde zu besitzen, dachte Harry und nahm Hermine und Ron impulsiv in die Arme, als die beiden Jugendlichen nun auf ihn zutraten. Er drückte seine besten Freunde fest an sich und flüsterte ein ‚Danke', bevor er sie abrupt losließ, sich herumdrehte und hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal lief. Dort legte er sich, ohne sich umzuziehen, einfach in sein Bett und kuschelte sich mit einem geborgenen Gefühl, wie er es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte, in die weiche Decke.

Die Erzählung über sein zweites Schuljahr hatte viele Emotionen neu geweckt, aber Harry fühlte sich auch auf eine unbestimmte Weise erleichtert, einmal über die Ereignisse von damals gesprochen zu haben. Es war fast, als könne er diese nun endgültig hinter sich lassen.

Als Ron wenige Minuten später ebenfalls den Schlafsaal betrat, fand er daher seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund tief und fest schlafend vor, ein kleines Lächeln auf den markanten Zügen, welches deutlich machte, wie wohl sich der Gryffindor fühlte.

Puh! Endlich geschafft! Mit diesem dritten Teil des Kapitels endet Harrys Erzählung über sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarths und einen kleinen Hinweis, was weiter passiert, habt ihr ja auch schon erhalten! Ich hoffe, daß ich trotz der Ewigkeiten, die ich gebraucht habe, um diesen Teil zu schreiben, ein paar Kommis erhalte! (bettelnd blick)

CU und bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Dragon's Angel


	14. Ein neuer Freund

**Part IX:**** Ein neuer Freund**

Das Dämmern des nächsten Morgens bekam Harry dieses Mal nicht mit, sondern er schlief vielmehr tief und fest fast bis zur Mittagszeit. Sein langer Schlaf war ein Anzeichen dafür, wie gut es ihm tat, daß in dieser Welt seine Träume nicht von Visionen Voldemorts und seiner Todesser getrübt wurden. Dies half Harry sehr dabei, sich auszuruhen und wieder mehr zu sich selbst zu finden – nach den Ereignissen seines fünften Schuljahres ein himmlisches Geschenk für den jungen Gryffindor. Ungestörter Schlaf war für Harry seit mehreren Jahren zu einem Luxus geworden – und er genoß jede einzelne Minute davon, wie deutlich an dem leichten Lächeln zu erkennen war, welches noch immer um seinen Mund lag.

Daher tat es Draco, welcher wie Hermine und Ron zwar nach den langen Erzählungen Harrys am Vorabend, die immerhin bis tief in die Nacht hinein gedauert hatten, ebenfalls länger als sonst geschlafen hatte, aber doch schon seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen war, auch ein wenig Leid, seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund aus seinen anscheinend schönen Träumen zu reißen.  
Doch Hermine, Ron und er hatte sich etwas ausgedacht, was Harry sicher gefallen würde. Und außerdem wollten die drei Jugendlichen auch, daß ihr Freund wieder mehr Freude am Leben fand – oder vielleicht sogar, daß dieser erst einmal kennenlernte, wieviel Spaß ein ganz normales Leben machen konnte. Sie wollten Harry, so lange er bei ihnen war, glücklich machen. Ihn möglichst oft lachen sehen. Ihm ganz einfach zeigen, daß das Leben auch wunderschöne Augenblicke für ihn bereithielt.  
Denn, so hatten die beiden Gryffindor und ihr blonder Freund sich vorgenommen, sie würden nicht eher nachlassen in ihren Bemühungen, bis sie in diesem ernsten Harry seine mehr unbeschwerten Charakterzüge geweckt hatten. Das dunkle, warmherzige Lachen, welches ihrem Harry so oft entwich und dabei unwillkürlich ansteckend wirkte, wollten sie wieder erklingen hören, denn nicht nur Draco vermißte diesen Zug an dem Harry, welcher so überraschend in ihrer Welt aufgetaucht war.

Seit den letzten Tagen verhielt sich der Schwarzhaarige lockerer und vor allem viel gelöster in Dracos Gegenwart, dennoch war der Slytherin damit noch nicht zufrieden – er wollte erreichen, daß Harry ihm dasselbe Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, das er stets in den Augen seines Liebsten sah. Er wollte Harrys Freund sein – nicht in romantischem Sinne, sondern auf der fast brüderlichen Ebene der Gemeinschaft, wie er sie seit seiner Kindheit mit dem Harry seiner Realität geteilt hatte. Bevor hier mehr daraus wurde.

Beim Gedanken an ‚seinen' Harry flog ein liebevolles Leuchten über Dracos Gesicht, bevor er sich auf die Kante des Bettes setzte, in welchem Harry noch immer schlief. Für einen Moment zögerte der Blonde, doch dann streckte er eine Hand aus und rüttelte den Gryffindor sanft an der Schulter.

Draco erwartete, einen langsamen Aufwachprozeß mitzuerleben, doch es geschah das komplette Gegenteil. Kaum hatte seine Hand begonnen, den Schlafenden leicht zu rütteln, schlug Harry auch schon die Augen auf, welche überraschend schnell Focus erlangten und sich wachsam und sofort reaktionsbereit auf ihn richteten. Dabei griff der Schwarzhaarige mit einer geübten Bewegung nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf.  
Als er Draco erkannte, huschten mehrere Gefühle in Sekundenschnelle durch die klaren smaragdgrünen Augen – zuerst deutliche Überraschung und Alarm wegen der Anwesenheit des Slytherins. Gefolgt von Verstehen und einem Hauch von Erleichterung, als die Erinnerung des Gryffindors einsetzte. Die Muskeln, welche sich schon in Erwartung physischer Handlung angespannt hatten, entspannten sich wieder unter Dracos Hand und in Harrys Augen trat nun ein freundliches Licht, welches aber deutlich mit Neugier durchsetzt war. Er fragte sich wahrscheinlich, warum Draco ihn weckte und nicht Sirius oder Ron.

Der Slytherin lächelte leicht, voller Verständnis für Harrys Reaktion. Es mußte für den Gryffindor noch immer sehr seltsam sein, auf einmal in Draco einen Freund zu sehen und keinen Feind. Daher war seine erste instinktive Handlung beim Anblick des Blonden – nämlich wahrscheinlich aufzuspringen und nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen – nur zu begreiflich. Doch Draco zollte dem Schwarzhaarigen noch mehr Respekt dafür, daß er sich so rasch wieder gefangen hatte, so daß er sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte, sondern nach der ersten Überraschung ruhig liegenblieb.

„Du fühlst dich langsam wohler in meiner Gesellschaft, nicht?", konnte sich Draco dennoch nicht verkneifen, zu fragen. Hoffnungsvoll blickte er auf Harry nieder, der weiterhin entspannt in dem weichen Bett liegenblieb und keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Doch bei Dracos Frage glitt ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck über die Züge des Gryffindors. Er seufzte leise auf, bevor er antwortete.

„Es ist nicht leicht, sich von einem Tag auf den anderen daran zu gewöhnen, daß in den Zügen, welche bei meinem Anblick bis jetzt immer kalt und abweisend waren, auf einmal ein freundliches Lächeln steht, Draco. Doch, ja – ich fühle mich wohl in deiner Gegenwart, so überraschend das für mich auch ist. Meine Worte beim Quidditch vorgestern waren ehrlich gemeint – ich vertraue dir."

„Ich danke dir", entfuhr es Draco ehrlich erfreut. Der Blonde war gerührt von dem sichtbaren Versuch des Gryffindors, ihm nicht wehzutun, sondern ihm vielmehr klarzumachen, daß Harry es einfach nicht gewohnt war, Freundlichkeit von Draco Malfoy entgegengebracht zu bekommen.

Als er das freudige Aufleuchten voller Dankbarkeit in Dracos silberblauen Augen sah, das seine Worte ausgelöst hatten, fühlte Harry sich warm ums Herz. An einen Augenblick zurückdenkend, welcher nunmehr fünf Jahre zurücklag und welcher, wie der Gryffindor inzwischen glaubte, vielleicht unter anderen Umständen eine enge Freundschaft hätte hervorbringen können, faßte er einen instinktiven Entschluß.

Den anderen jungen Mann anlächelnd, streckte Harry ihm seine Hand entgegen: „Freunde?"

„Freunde", entgegnete Draco ohne zögern und nahm Harrys Hand fest in die seine, um sie mit warmen Druck zu umschließen.

„Draco? Hast du ihn wachgekriegt oder müssen wir zu den schweren Geschützen greifen?", erklang in diesem Augenblick Rons Stimme am Eingang zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindor und riß Harry und den genannten Slytherin aus ihrem Moment.  
Während Harry sich in nun seinem Bett aufrichtete und genüßlich nach dem erholsamen Schlaf streckte, drehte sich Draco zu ihrem rothaarigen Freund herum und meinte: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Ron. Harry ist wach."

„Schade", murmelte Ron vor sich hin, da er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sich bei Harry für dessen Imitation von Mrs. Weasley zu revanchieren. Doch dann ließ er diesen Gedanken vorerst fallen und wünschte Harry einen Guten Morgen, welchen dieser lächelnd erwiderte.

„Nun, dann kannst du ja auch aufstehen", meinte Ron einen Augenblick später und Harry erwiderte: „Und das von ‚Mr.-ich-will-noch-nich'-aufstehen, Mom'? Ist etwas vorgefallen, von dem ich wissen müßte oder warum bist du schon so früh auf den Beinen, Ron?"

Weil der Rothaarige nach diesen Worten vorgab, zu schmollen, antwortete Draco. „Es ist nichts vorgefallen, außer der Tatsache, daß es mittlerweile fast Mittag ist, Harry. Und wir dachten, daß du schon gern etwas essen würdest, bevor Ron, 'Mine und ich dich mit auf unsere Tour nehmen."

„Mittag?", entgegnete Harry etwas entgeistert und blickte dann auf den Wecker auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett. Dieser zeigte 11.27 Uhr an, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein verwundertes Blinzeln entlockte, bevor er zu seinen zwei Freunden meinte: „So lange habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr an einem Stück geschlafen."

Hinter diesen wenigen Worten lag eine ganze Welt an Hintergründen und Gefühlen, was Ron und Draco nicht entging. Doch sie sprachen ihre Gedanken dazu nicht aus, sondern Ron bewegte vielmehr seine Arme, als wolle er Harry aus dem Bett scheuchen. „Dann bist du ja ausgeruht genug, also mach, daß du aus den Federn kommst, Har'. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Husch, beeil dich."

Harry konnte sich bei Rons Verhalten ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sprang aber willig aus dem Bett und verschwand im angrenzenden Bad, um sich zu duschen. Währenddessen verließen Draco und Ron den Schlafsaal, wobei Letzterer noch ins Bad hineinrief: „Wir warten unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich, Harry. OK?"

Ein zustimmender Ruf kam aus dem Bad, wo Sekunden später Wasser zu rauschen begann. Zehn Minuten später kam Harry wieder aus dem Bad und stockte kurz ein wenig verwundert, als er sah, daß jemand für ihn frische Kleidung bereitgelegt hatte. Doch dann zuckte der Gryffindor die Achseln und trat weiter auf sein Bett zu.

Wer auch immer ihm die Sachen herausgesucht hatte, besaß einen wahrlich guten Geschmack, das konnte Harry nicht leugnen – und die Kleidung paßte ihm sicher perfekt. Ganz anders als die Sachen, welche er jahrelang bei den Dursleys hatte anziehen müssen, da es diese nicht für nötig hielten, ihm eigene zu kaufen, sondern Dudleys abgelegte, viel zu große T-Shirts und Hosen tragen ließen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von den Gedanken an seine ‚Familie' zu befreien und griff nach dem schwarzen, ärmellosen Shirt, um es sich überzuziehen. Und wie er schon angenommen hatte, schmiegte sich der weiche Stoff an ihn wie eine zweite Haut. Das gleiche wiederholte sich bei der hellen, ausgewaschenen Jeans sowie der farblich dazu passenden kurzen Jeansweste, mit deren Verschnürung Harry kurz zu kämpfen hatte. Danach schlüpfte der Schwarzhaarige noch schnell in seine Schuhe, bevor er sich auf den Weg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte, wo seine Freunde auf ihn warteten.

Während er die Treppe hinunterstieg, fuhr sich Harry mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, die jedoch wie immer einen eigenen Willen zu besitzen schienen und einfach nicht geordnet liegenbleiben wollten. Ein leises Grummeln entfuhr dem Gryffindor daraufhin und zweistimmiges Lachen antwortete ihm.

Aufsehend, während er sich gleichzeitig eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus den Augen strich, erblickte Harry Draco und Ron, welche ihn amüsiert beobachteten. „Vergiß es einfach, Harry", grinste Ron dann auch, „bei deinen Haaren Ordnung hineinzubringen, ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit." „Aber der Strubbellook steht dir ausgezeichnet", fügte Draco lachend hinzu.  
Ein Grollen war die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen darauf, der aber der Wahrheit in Rons Worten nicht widersprechen konnte und es nunmehr aufgab, dem Chaos auf seinem Kopf den Anschein von Ordnung zu geben.

„Wo ist Hermine?", wollte er statt dessen wissen, was Ron zu einem Augenrollen veranlaßte. „Dreimal darfst du raten", meinte der Rothaarige dann. „Sie hat sich, seitdem sie heute morgen aufgestanden ist, in der Bibliothek vergraben und sieht sich dort irgendwelche obskuren, uralten Bücher an. Frag mich nicht, wonach sie sucht, sie wollte es mir nicht sagen. Aber es wird sich wohl um das drehen, was du uns gestern alles erzählt hast."

Harry lächelte bei Rons gequältem Ausdruck, als dieser von den Aktivitäten seiner Freundin berichtete. Die Hermine hier erinnerte ihn sehr an die in seiner Realität. Die junge Frau und Ron waren die Personen, die in ihrem Verhalten am meisten mit dem ihrer Gegenstücke in Harrys Welt übereinstimmten.

„Dann sollten wir sie jetzt aber dort wegholen, sonst verpaßt sie das Mittagessen – und wie ich ‚meine' Hermine kenne, macht ihr das zwar vorerst beim Arbeiten wenig aus, aber später wird sie dann etwas unleidlich", lächelte Harry. „Etwas ist untertrieben", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, woraufhin Ron leicht schauderte und nickte. Beide jungen Männer schienen sich an eine Episode zu erinnern, was Harry dazu veranlaßte, fragend eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Ron bemerkte den fragenden Blick und faßte die Geschichte kurz zusammen, während die Drei den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und sich in Richtung Große Halle begaben. Harry lauschte Rons Erzählung, welche verschiedentlich mit Dracos Kommentaren gespickt war, mit wachsendem Amüsement und dachte erneut, daß dieses Verhalten von Hermine ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

Als die drei jungen Männer gerade das Schloß verlassen wollten, um zur Bibliothek hinüberzugehen, öffnete sich auf einmal das große Portal und Hermine trat ein, mit einigen dicken Büchern unter dem Arm. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken, sah aber im nächsten Moment auf, als hätte sie die Anwesenheit ihrer Freunde gespürt.

Als sie Harry erblickte, glitt ein Lächeln über ihre Züge und sie meinte: „Haben sie dich also endlich wachgekriegt?" Harry nickte nur und meinte dann mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die Bücher unter Hermines Arm: „Etwas Leichtes für zwischendurch, 'Mine?" Daraufhin hörte er ein leises „Als wenn" von Ron und Hermine errötete leicht.

Sie erlangte ihre Fassung jedoch schon Sekunden später und strafte ihren Freund mit einem bezeichnenden Blick, bevor sie entgegnete: „Ich habe nur etwas nachgeschaut. Doch jetzt sollten wir essen, sonst ist der Tag vorbei, bevor wir unseren Ausflug beginnen konnten. Wartet nicht auf mich, ich bringe nur schnell noch die Bücher in meinen Schlafsaal, dann komme ich nach."

Mit diesen Worten lief die Braunhaarige an ihren drei Freunden vorbei Richtung Gryffindorturm, während Ron, Draco und Harry sich schon einmal in die Große Halle begaben. Dort trafen sie Severus, Remus und Sirius an, welche miteinander zu diskutieren schienen. Beim Anblick von Harry sprang Sirius jedoch sofort auf und kam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, um ihn zur Begrüßung in die Arme zu nehmen. Harry ließ sich dies nur zu gern gefallen, denn die Wärme, welche Sirius' Umarmung auslöste, durchfloß ihn wie ein belebender Strom. Der Gryffindor saugte die Gefühle, welche durch die herzliche Geste auf ihn übertragen wurden, auf wie ein trockener Schwamm.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, Harry?", wollte Sirius dann wissen, während er den Jüngeren wieder freiließ und ihm statt dessen sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. Väterliche Sorge stand in seinen braunen Augen geschrieben. „Wunderbar", kam die ehrliche Antwort. „So lange wie heute habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen, Sirius. Entschuldige, wenn du dir Sorgen gemacht hast."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Junge", meinte Sirius, strubbelte ihm liebevoll durch die Haare und brachte diese dadurch noch mehr in Unordnung. „Nach dem, was du gestern alles berichtet hast, brauchtest du die Ruhe sicher dringend. Ich war vor ein paar Stunden schon einmal oben bei euch, doch du sahst so friedlich aus, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sirius zu Severus um, welcher inzwischen hinter ihm stand und nun die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, Harry ebenfalls in eine kurze Umarmung zu ziehen, welche dieser erwiderte. Es war schön, so viel Liebe für ihn von den Menschen um ihn herum ausströmen zu fühlen, so daß Harry gar nicht anders konnte, als sie ohne Zögern anzunehmen. Nachdem auch Remus Harry begrüßt hatte, nahmen sie alle wieder am Tisch Platz und das Essen erschien. Wenige Minuten später tauchte auch Hermine wieder auf und nahm zwischen Ron und Harry Platz.

Während sie sich alle das Essen schmecken ließen und dabei vereinzelt Gespräche führten, beobachtete Harry das Miteinander am Tisch. Es war für ihn noch immer ungewohnt, Sirius und Severus ohne Streit miteinander reden zu sehen – mehr noch, ihre tiefe Zuneigung füreinander war offensichtlich für jemanden, der Augen im Kopf hatte.

Doch es waren nicht nur die Beiden, welche ihre Liebe füreinander fast sichtbar umgab, erkannte Harry. Vielmehr waren alle Personen, mit denen er zusammen am Tisch saß, durch tiefe Gefühle miteinander verbunden. Liebe, Freundschaft. Insgesamt betrachtet war es, als säßen die Mitglieder einer Familie am Mittagstisch. Es war dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Zufriedenheit, welches er am Tisch der Dursleys nie verspürt hatte – als wäre jeder der Anwesenden glücklich in der Gegenwart der Anderen.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?", fragte Harry schließlich Draco, der an seiner linken Seite saß. Der Blonde blickte von seinem Essen auf und meinte: „Dad ist bei Professor Dumbledore...das Buch von Merlin hat ihn gepackt.  
Seitdem er weiß, daß du mit diesem Zauber, den nicht einmal Merlin geschafft hat, hierher gekommen bist, will Dad unbedingt herausfinden, was dieser Spruch alles kann. Sein Forscherdrang hat ihn wieder einmal völlig in seinen Klauen – vor allem seit gestern Abend. Mom sagte heute früh, als ich sie sah, daß Dad schon seit dem Morgen mit dem Schulleiter an dem Buch sitzt."

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry überrascht. „Ich wollte nicht..."

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Harry", unterbrach ihn Severus, bevor er weiterreden konnte. „Lucius ist glücklich wie ein kleines Kind mit einem neuen Spielzeug, wenn er alte Zaubersprüche erforschen kann. Und ‚Wunsch des Herzens' ist nicht nur ein sehr alter, sondern ein noch absolut unbekannter Spruch – du hättest Lucius also keine größere Freude bereiten können."

„Das stimmt auffallend", nickte Sirius grinsend. „Ich habe ihn heute morgen kurz gesehen, da war er vollkommen vertieft in das Buch. Hat mich kaum wahrgenommen, ebensowenig wie 'Cissa, die ihm was zu essen vorbeibrachte."

Allgemeines Lächeln um den Tisch zeigte Harry, daß dieses Verhalten von Dracos Vater hier wohl normal war und freundschaftliches Amüsement nach sich zog. Er selbst hatte damit jedoch erneut einen Beweis erhalten, daß im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine der Lucius dieser Welt seinem Gegenstück überhaupt nicht ähnlich war. Vielmehr offenbarte er wie sein Sohn liebenswerte Charakterzüge.

„Hmm, fertig", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Ron vernehmen, der sich mit seinem üblichen Enthusiasmus über das Essen auf seinem Teller hergemacht hatte. „Das war lecker", fügte der Rotschopf noch hinzu, während er sich über seinen Bauch strich. Hermine, welche schon länger fertig war, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Vielfraß." Es klang jedoch eindeutig voller Zuneigung und sie lächelte, als ihr Freund sie schmollend anblickte.

„Da Ron jetzt endlich fertig ist", ließ sich Draco vernehmen, „können wir ja los."  
„Los wohin?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ihr habt schon die ganze Zeit über Andeutungen gemacht...sagt ihr mir jetzt endlich, was ihr vorhabt?"  
„Nix da", lehnte Ron ab. „Das wird eine Überraschung für dich, Harry. Doch wir sollten wirklich los, sonst haben wir zu wenig Zeit, es auch zu genießen."

Mit einem fragenden Blick zu Sirius erhob sich Harry mit seinen drei Freunden. Sein Adoptivvater lächelte ihm warmherzig zu und meinte: „Viel Spaß, Harry. Wir sehen uns dann heute abend." Auch Severus und Remus, welche, wie Harry an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte, ebenfalls zu wissen schienen, was Draco, Ron und Hermine geplant hatten, verabschiedeten sich von ihm.

Somit blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu gedulden. Er trat mit seinen Freunden hinaus auf die Wiesen vor Hogwarths und sein Blick fiel auf Hagrids Hütte. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß er ja am gestrigen Abend noch nach dem Verbleib des Halbriesen hatte fragen wollen. Er hatte es jedoch vergessen gehabt und nun, als er die Hütte seines riesigen Freundes sah, plagte den Gryffindor sein Gewissen.

„Wißt ihr, wie es Hagrid geht?", wollte er daher wissen.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick zu der Blockhütte nahe des Sees und lächelte leicht. „Hagrid geht es wunderbar, Harry. Er ist vor einem Monat seine Mutter bei den Riesen besuchen gegangen und laut seinen Briefen gefällt es ihm dort sehr gut. Er schrieb, daß er wahrscheinlich erst mit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zurückkommen wird."

Bei Hermines Worte hatte sich der Knoten der Besorgnis über Hagrids Wohlergehen in Harrys Magen gelöst und machte statt dessen Freude Platz. All seinen Freunden schien es gutzugehen, daher erlaubte es sich der junge Gryffindor, abzuschalten. Außerdem hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, wieder ein wenig mehr auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu achten und alles, was ihn bedrückte und quälte, vorerst hinter sich zu lassen.

Daher lächelte er nun seine drei Freunde unternehmungslustig an und meinte: „Ok, auf geht's. Wohin wollt ihr mich entführen?"  
„Laß dich überraschen", war Rons Entgegnung, während Draco nach Harrys Hand griff. Auf den fragenden Blick des Gryffindors sagte der Blonde: „Halt dich fest, den Rest erledige ich." „Ok", war die leicht verwunderte Antwort Harrys, welcher seine Hand jedoch bereitwillig in der Dracos liegen ließ. Dies brachte ihm ein Aufblitzen der silberblauen Augen, bevor diese sich zur Konzentration schlossen. Sekunden später fühlte Harry sich kurz schwindlig und die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, als Draco sich und den Gryffindor von den Wiesen Hogwarths' an einen anderen Ort apparierte.

Mit einem doppelten leisen Plopp tauchten Hermine und Ron Sekundenbruchteile später neben den beiden jungen Männern auf, doch Harry hatte im Moment keine Augen für sie. Er war viel zu gebannt von der Aussicht, die sich ihm bot. So weit das Auge reichten, wogte saftiges, dunkelgrünes Gras im leichten Wind, hin und wieder unterbrochen von bunten Tupfern, welche verschiedenartige Blumen setzten.

Es war ein friedliches Bild, welches noch unterstützt wurde von der Herde verstreut grasender Pferde. Harrys Blick wurde unwillkürlich angezogen von der Harmonie und Lebenskraft, welche die Tiere ausstrahlten. Ein kleines schwarz-weiß geflecktes Fohlen tollte in wilden, ausgelassenen Sprüngen um seine Mutter herum, bis diese ihn mit einem sanften Stupser zur Ruhe brachte.

Die Herde war nicht sehr groß, nur etwa zwei Dutzend Tiere. Doch die Vielfalt an Farben machte deutlich, daß es sich hier nicht nur um eine Art handelte. Es gab tiefbraune Tiere mit hellen Mähnen, Schimmel und Falben. Jegliche Schattierung schien vorhanden, machte es zur Freude, zu beobachten, wie sich die Farbe der Felle der Pferde bei jeder Bewegung und mit änderndem Lichteinfall verschob.

Schließlich blieb Harrys Blick an einem Pferd hängen, welches ein wenig abseits der Herde graste und dabei regelmäßig seinen Blick über die anderen Tiere schweifen ließ, als würde es diese bewachen. Es war ein Hengst, das Fell seidig glänzend und von solch tief blauschwarzer Farbe, daß man glaubte, den Nachthimmel vor sich zu sehen. Mächtige Muskeln spielten unter dem glatten Fell, als der Rappe sich rührte, und die ebenfalls tiefschwarze Mähne flatterte in der leichten Brise. Harry verliebte sich auf der Stelle in das Tier, welches so viel Stolz ausstrahlte. Sein ganzes Gebaren legte unübersehbar Adel an den Tag, dennoch war es sein Wille zu beschützen, der für den Gryffindor am deutlichsten fühlbar war.

„Ich sehe schon, Midnight hat es dir angetan", riß Dracos Stimme Harry aus seiner stummen Bewunderung. Sich ein wenig zur Seite wendend, dabei aber das Pferd nicht aus den Augen lassend, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige: „Heißt er so? Ein wunderschönes Tier."

„Stimmt. Aber er ist eigenwillig. So wie sein Reiter", meinte Draco mit einem feinen Lächeln im Gesicht. Der Slytherin konnte seine Zufriedenheit kaum verbergen, als er den völlig faszinierten Ausdruck in Harrys Augen sah. ‚Sein' Harry hatte auch stets diese entrückte Licht in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen, wenn er mit Pferden zu tun hatte – sie übten eine Anziehungskraft auf seinen Gryffindor aus, die nicht zu übersehen war. Und diesem Harry ging es anscheinend nicht anders.

„Zu wem gehört er?" Die Frage entwich Harry völlig ungewollt, denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, daß jemand dieses stolze Geschöpf sein eigen nennen konnte. Dies schien ihm widernatürlich – ein Lebewesen wie dieses Pferd dort unten sollte frei und ungebunden sein. Nur seinem eigenen Willen folgen.

„Er gehört dir. Oder besser, Harry", entgegnete Draco und sah ungläubiges Erstaunen in Harrys tiefgrünen Augen erscheinen. „Ich erinnere mich daran, als Midnight vor fünf Jahren zu uns kam – es war kurz vor dem Beginn unseres 1.Schuljahres in Hogwarths." Draco lächelte ein wenig melancholisch bei der Erinnerung.

„Harry, Ron und ich verbrachten die letzten Wochen vor unserer Fahrt nach Hogwarths in Malfoy Manor, um unsere Freiheit noch ein wenig zu genießen. Wir ritten eigentlich jeden Tag aus, da Ron zu seinem Geburtstag von seinen Eltern endlich ein eigenes Pferd geschenkt bekommen hatte – du ahnst nicht, wie lange er Onkel Arthur damit in den Ohren gelegen hatte", grinste Draco an dieser Stelle mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf Ron, dessen Ohren vor Verlegenheit einen tiefroten Farbton annahmen. Dann streckte der Gryffindor seinem blonden Freund die Zunge heraus. Harry erkannte, daß Ron wohl sehr an seinem Reittier hing.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Draco dann mit seiner Erzählung fort, „waren wir gerade dabei, durch den Wald nicht weit entfernt der Manor zu reiten, als wir plötzlich Geräusche hörten, welche sich nach einem Kampf anhörten. Wir ritten zu der Stelle, von der die Laute kamen und wurden Zeuge einer Tragödie.  
Ein wildes Tier hatte Midnights Mutter überfallen und sie schwer verletzt, da sie mit all ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Macht versuchte, ihr Fohlen zu beschützen. Doch sie ganz allein hatte wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg", Dracos helle Augen verdunkelten sich traurig bei der Erinnerung an den verzweifelten Kampf, den Midnights Mutter für ihr Fohlen ausgefochten hatte. Ron übernahm für seinen Freund, doch auch seine Stimme hatte einen belegten Ton.

„Draco hat Recht, es sah alles danach aus, als wenn sie auf Dauer unterliegen würde und damit sowohl das ihre als auch das Schicksal von Midnight beschlossen wäre. Doch zum Glück begleiteten uns an jenem Tag Onkel Sirius und Dracos Eltern – sie verjagten den Angreifer und wir konnten uns um Midnight und seine Mutter kümmern.  
Harry war sofort hin und weg von dem Fohlen. Und seine Fürsorge hatte Midnight bald dringend nötig, denn obwohl sie alles versuchten, so konnten die Erwachsenen seine Mutter nicht von ihren Verletzungen heilen. Sie waren zu schwer, als daß sie überleben konnte – doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Sie schien Harry, welcher neben dem völlig verängstigten Midnight kniete, für ein paar Minuten zu mustern, bevor sie mit letzter Kraft auf die Beiden zulief und ihr Fohlen dann sanft in seine Arme schob. Dann...dann starb sie." Auch Rons Stimme war nun eindeutig traurig, als er an dieser Stelle verstummte und zu Draco hinüberblickte, damit dieser ihre Erzählung zuende führte.

„Harry nahm die große Verantwortung, welche Midnights Mutter ihm übergeben hatte, sehr ernst und kümmerte sich für die Zeit bis zu unserem ersten Schultag rührend um das Fohlen. Niemand außer ihm war imstande, ihn zum Fressen zu bewegen, so daß wir uns große Sorgen machten, was mit Midnight geschehen würde, wenn Harry mit Ron und mir nach Hogwarths mußte", fuhr Draco fort.

„Ich weiß bis jetzt nicht, was Harry tat, doch wenige Tage vor unserer Abfahrt schien dann auf einmal alles in bester Ordnung. Harry hatte, wie schon viele Nächte zuvor, im Stall bei Midnight geschlafen, um diesem ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. Am Morgen führte er ihn dann plötzlich auf die Weide zu den anderen Pferden. Und Midnight wurde von ihnen akzeptiert und aufgenommen.  
Doch auch wenn Midnight die Fürsorge der anderen Pferde willig entgegennahm und sie nach einer Weile zu erwidern begann, so war es doch stets Harry, an dem er mit unerschütterlicher Treue hing. Wenn Harry bei mir zu Besuch ist, sind die Beiden unzertrennlich", lächelte Draco und beendete den Bericht dann mit den Worten: „Über die nächsten Monate und Jahre war es ein kleines Wunder, zu beobachten, wie aus dem kleinen, verschreckten Fohlen, welches fast mit seiner Mutter gestorben wäre, das – wenn auch manchmal eigensinnige – doch sehr liebevolle, stolze Geschöpf wurde, welches du dort unten beobachten kannst", endete Draco.

„Er hatte einen starken Überlebenswillen", flüsterte Harry schließlich.

„Ja, Harry erkannte diesen Instinkt in Midnight", bestätigte Draco und sah den Gryffindor an seiner Seite dann an. „Wahrscheinlich war es so, daß er in dem Fohlen etwas von sich selbst erkannte...so wie du in dem Augenblick, als du ihn vorhin zum ersten Mal sahst. Kraft, ein starker Wille, aber auch Freundlichkeit." Harry antwortete nicht, sondern blickte nur schweigend auf das tiefschwarze Pferd, dessen Geschichte er nun kannte. Der Hengst hatte begonnen, im leichten Trab die Herde zu umkreisen, während er deren Mitglieder stets im Auge behielt.

Plötzlich setzte Harry sich nieder und rupfte einen einzelnen Grashalm aus, den er zwischen die Finger nahm. Wenig später wogte eine leise, berührende Melodie über die Wiesen, getragen vom Sommerwind. Es war eine Melodie voller Gefühle, fragil und zerbrechlich scheinend, und doch tief im Verborgenen mit großer Kraft.  
Als die Melodie etwas lauter wurde, stellten die Pferde eins nach dem Anderen die Ohren auf – und auch Midnight reagierte. Er hielt mitten in seinem Trab inne und wandte den Kopf zu Harry und seinen drei Freunden. Ein helles Wiehern war zu hören, als Midnight Harry erkannte und dann auf ihn zugaloppiert kam.

Wenige Schritte von den vier jungen Leuten entfernt verhielt der Rappe jedoch auf einmal und schien zu zögern. Dunkle Augen betrachteten Harry, der inzwischen aufgehört hatte, auf dem Grashalm zu spielen und seinerseits das Pferd nun aus der Nähe bewunderte. Draco, Ron und Hermine waren leicht zurückgewichen, so daß Harry Midnight jetzt allein gegenübersaß. Minutenlang sahen smaragdgrüne in dunkelbraune Augen und für die drei Zuschauer schien es, als würden Harry und Midnight auf stumme Weise kommunizieren.

Dann stand der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal langsam auf, woraufhin der Hengst einen Schritt zurückwich, jedoch keine Bewegung zum Angriff oder zur Flucht machte. Vielmehr schien Midnight etwas verwirrt und unentschlossen. Als Harry vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte, zögerte das Pferd jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor es nähertrat und dann sein Maul in die dargebotene Hand senkte. Ein erfreutes Lächeln trat auf Harrys Züge und seine andere Hand begann, sanft über das weiche Fell an Midnights Hals zu kraulen.

„Du weißt es, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er dem Rappen zu. „Du weißt, ich bin nicht der Freund, den du kennst...doch du spürst auch, daß ich dir nicht wehtun will. Einem solch wunderschönen Wesen wie dir darf niemand wehtun."  
Wie als Antwort auf diese Worte drängte sich Midnight näher an Harry und dieser spürte die Muskeln, welche sich unter seinen kraulenden Händen entspannten, als sich das Pferd seinen sanften Streicheleinheiten überließ. Dann überschwemmte Harry auf einmal ein ungewohntes Gefühl – so, als versuche jemand, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, doch etwas hindere ihn daran.

Den Kopf, welchen er inzwischen sacht an den Midnights gedrückt hatte, zurücknehmend, blickte Harry in dessen dunkle Augen und flüsterte: „Was willst du mir sagen, Midnight? Ich spüre, daß du mit mir kommunizieren willst, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das geht. Einer meiner Urahnen konnte mit Tieren und anderen Wesen reden, doch weiß ich nicht, ob ich diese Gabe auch besitze."

Midnights Augen ließen Harry nicht mehr los und der Schwarzhaarige hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, das Pferd hätte ihn verstanden. Wieder überschwemmte ihn dieses Gefühl, als versuche jemand, ihn zu erreichen und er konzentrierte sich daher darauf, zu diesem Jemand hinüberzureichen. Die unsichtbare Wand, welche ihre Kommunikation behinderte, zu durchbrechen.

_**...mag dich...du bist...und...**_

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er den Erfolg seiner Bemühungen anhand der Wortfetzen erkannte, die er gerade gehört hatte. Er verstärkte seine Konzentration und nutzte dabei instinktiv die Erfahrungen, mit denen er gelernt hatte, Parsel zu sprechen. Wenn er richtig lag, dann war die Schlangensprache nur ein Teil einer Gabe, die er besaß. Denn dann vermochte er nicht nur mit Schlangen, sondern auch mit anderen Geschöpfen zu kommunizieren.

Minuten verstrichen, in denen Harry sich voll und ganz auf Midnight konzentrierte. Und plötzlich war es ihm, als fühle er eine Barriere in sich zusammenbrechen, von der er überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

Und im nächsten Augenblick hörte er eine Stimme: _**Du hast es geschafft.**_

Tief in Midnights Augen blickend, antwortete Harry: _**Bist du das, Midnight?**_

_**Ja. Hallo, mein Freund. Wieso kannst plötzlich mit mir reden? Früher konntest du stets fühlen, was ich dir sagen wollte, doch jetzt ist es mehr. Du bist mein Freund – und doch wieder nicht. Wie ist das möglich?**_

_**Entschuldige bitte. Ich bin nicht der Harry, den du kennst. Ich bin aus einer anderen, einer parallelen Welt. Ich wurde durch einen Zauber hierher versetzt.**_

_**Wo ist mein Freund?**_

_**Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn, Midnight. Deinem Harry geht es gut. Ich habe ihn getroffen und er fühlt sich wohl, wo er gerade ist. Wenn ich in meine Welt zurückkehre, wird er wieder in dieser Realität auftauchen.**_

Dunkle Augen blickten tief in seine. _**Ich glaube dir. Du bist wie mein Freund, und doch ist mehr Stärke in dir als in ihm. Aber du bist so traurig, warum?**_

_**Ich habe vor kurzem jemanden verloren, der mir sehr nahe stand. Doch seitdem ich hier bin, geht es mir sehr viel besser. Ich glaube, das war die Bestimmung des Zaubers, der mich herbrachte.**_

Wiederum betrachteten ihn dunkelbraune Augen für ein paar Augenblicke, als wollten sie ihm bis tief auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen. Dann erklang erneut Midnights Stimme: _**Laß uns zusammen laufen, Freund. Ich habe schon lange niemandem mehr auf meinem Rücken getragen – laß den Wind deine Sorgen davontragen.**_

Nun blinzelte Harry erstaunt. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. _**Du läßt mich auf dir reiten? Aber ich...ich weiß nicht wie. Midnight, ich bin noch nie geritten.**_

Midnight schnaubte nur und schüttelte dann seine lange Mähne, während er einen Schritt zurücktrat und dann ein wenig in die Knie ging. Harry blickte leicht hilflos von dem schwarzen Pferd zu Draco, Ron und Hermine, welche die Geschehnisse geduldig abgewartet hatten. Doch als sie Harrys unsicheren Blick sahen, machte Ron eine Geste, die besagte, sein Freund solle sich nicht lange zieren.

Daher trat Harry schließlich langsam wieder auf Midnight zu und kletterte dann auf dessen Rücken. _**Halt dich jetzt gut fest**_, erklang die Stimme des Rappen in seinen Gedanken, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Harry griff instinktiv haltsuchend in die schwarze, dichte Mähne und bewahrte dadurch sein Gleichgewicht.

Nun saß er ein wenig angespannt auf dem breiten Rücken und konnte doch gleichzeitig einen Mix von Aufregung und Faszination in sich sprudeln fühlen. Es war wundervoll, ein wenig wie in der Stunde bei Hagrid, als er auf dem Rücken von Seidenschnabel hatte reiten dürfen. Doch im Gegensatz zu damals gab es hier keine Flügel, welche ihn seiner Balance zu berauben drohten. Vielmehr hatte Midnight einen fließenden, geschmeidigen Gang, wie Harry bemerkte, als sich der Rappe in Bewegung setzte. Unwillkürlich duckte sich Harry etwas zu Midnights Hals hinunter, als dieser schneller wurde und dann sogar in Galopp überging.

Dies war Harry dann aber für's Erste doch zu schnell und er rief: „Nicht so rasch, Midnight. Bitte, sonst fall' ich noch runter." Willig verlangsamte Midnight seine rasche Gangart und verfiel in einen raschen Trab, der aber trotzdem noch den Boden unter seinen Hufen dahinfliegen ließ. Während sich Harry langsam an das Gefühl gewöhnte, zu reiten und seine Hände sich in der dunklen, dichten Mähne entkrampften, stieg in ihm ein unerwartetes Glücksgefühl empor. Er hatte sich bisher nur auf seinem Feuerblitz so frei und ungebunden gefühlt.

Instinktiv paßte er sich Midnights Bewegungen besser an und erlangte daher nach einer Weile ein harmonisches Zusammenspiel mit dem Hengst. Mit der Zeit fühlte sich Harry auch sicherer und spornte Midnight daher etwas an. Dieser legte daraufhin wieder an Tempo zu, wobei Harry eine Welle an Freude und Elan von dem Rappen ausgehen spüren konnte. Midnight liebte es offensichtlich, dahinzupreschen und den Wind in seiner Mähne zu spüren. Ein Gefühl, welches Harry nur zu gut nachempfinden konnte, denn so ging es immer jedes Mal, wenn er auf seinem Besen flog.

„Harry, warte auf uns", hörte der Gryffindor in diesem Moment Hermines Stimme rufen. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er seine Freundin hatte rufen hören. Gleichzeitig versuchte er Midnight klarzumachen, daß dieser sein Tempo wieder drosseln sollte – und der schwarze Hengst verstand das sanfte Ziehen an seiner Mähne auch richtig und verlangsamte seine rasche Gangart, bis er schließlich im Schritt ging. Harry belohnte Midnights intuitives Verständnis mit einem zärtlichen Streicheln über das seidig glänzende Fell am Hals des Pferdes, woraufhin der Gryffindor eine Welle an Wohlbehagen fühlen konnte, welche durch ihre neu entstandene Verbindung auf ihn überging. Gerade fragte sich Harry, wie er Midnights Empfindungen plötzlich so deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, als ihn erneut die Stimme von Hermine aus seinen Überlegungen riß.

Die Gryffindor war inzwischen ebenfalls hoch zu Roß und kam, mit Ron und Draco wenige Schritte hinter sich, auf ihren Hauskameraden zugeritten. Als sie schließlich neben Harry ankam, entfuhr es ihr leicht erstaunt: „Meine Güte, Harry, du hast dich aber rasch mit Midnight angefreundet! Er ist sonst immer ein wenig störrisch – außer bei unserem Harry, dem er fast alles durchgehen lassen würde. Doch ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, daß Midnight dich so ohne Weiteres akzeptiert! Du hast wirklich eine Gabe im Umgang mit Tieren, Harry."

„Er weiß, daß ich zwar nicht _sein_ Harry bin, er aber trotzdem nichts von mir zu befürchten hat, 'Mine", erwiderte Harry auf die Worte seiner Freundin, während er weiterhin sanft den Hals des Rappen kraulte, welcher dies mit einem dankbaren Schnauben quittierte. „Midnight ist ein stolzes, intelligentes Wesen und er hat rasch verstanden, was ich ihm klarzumachen versuchte. Doch es ist wahrscheinlich auch von Nutzen, daß er und ich miteinander sprechen können", fügte der Gryffindor noch hinzu.

„Sprechen?", wollte Ron wissen, der nunmehr an Harrys anderer Seite auftauchte. Der Rothaarige saß auf einem Falben, welcher kräftig und ausdauernd wirkte, aber nicht die stolze Schönheit von Midnight aufwies. Hermine hingegen ritt ein junges Pferd, welches kaum stillstehen mochte, sondern den Eindruck vermittelte, einfach drauflospreschen zu wollen. Doch die Braunhaarige machte auf dem Rücken des Schecken einen viel selbstsichereren Eindruck als auf einem Besen und hatte ihr Reittier fest im Griff.

„Was meinst du mit Sprechen, Harry?", hakte Ron neugierig nach, als sein Freund nicht gleich antwortete. „Hast du Midnight etwas erzählt, damit er dir gehorcht?"

Harry blickte den anderen Gryffindor kopfschüttelnd an: „Midnight gehorcht mir nicht, Ron. Er hat seinen eigenen Willen, doch er hat mir erlaubt, auf ihm zu reiten. Ich habe zuvor noch nie auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes gesessen, nur einmal – in einer Stunde von „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" – auf einem Hippogreif. Doch mit dem Gefühl, welches ich eben mit Midnight hatte, als er so schnell lief, ist die Erfahrung mit Seidenschnabel nicht zu vergleichen. Damals hatte ich die ganze Zeit Angst, ich würde im nächsten Augenblick herunterfallen – was bei der Höhe, in der wir uns bewegten, nicht sehr ratsam gewesen wäre. Auf einem Hippogreif zu reiten – oder besser, zu fliegen – ist eine turbulente Art der Fortbewegung. Midnight hingegen hat einen so ruhigen, fließenden Gang, daß man mit geschlossenen Augen denken könnte, man fliegt wirklich", schloß Harry mit einem begeisterten Leuchten in den Augen.

Midnight hob den Kopf, als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden und schnaubte leise. _**Danke, junger Freund,**_ vernahm Harry dann wieder die Stimme des Rappen.

Seine Hand durch die dichte, schwarze Mähne streicheln lassend, erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln: **_Es ist die reine Wahrheit, Midnight. Es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl, mit dir dahinzufliegen. Danke, daß du mir die Gelegenheit zu einer solchen Erfahrung gegeben hast._**

Eine Welle an Stolz, gemischt mit Freude und Zuneigung, floß daraufhin von Midnight zu Harry, welcher diese Gefühle über sich hinwegströmen ließ und sie dann zu erwidern versuchte. Es war überraschend einfach, auf diese Weise zu ‚kommunizieren', obwohl Harry nicht wußte, wie genau diese Kommunikation ablief. Er verließ sich daher ganz auf seine Instinkte.

„Harry", erklang in diesem Augenblick Dracos Stimme und der Gryffindor richtete sich auf Midnights Rücken wieder auf, um den Blonden anzusehen. Der Slytherin musterte Harry für einen Augenblick, bevor er meinte: „Du hast Rons Frage nicht beantwortet – was meintest du mit ‚Sprechen'? Außerdem hast du eben einen ganz abwesenden Eindruck gemacht und Midnight angestarrt, als wärst du...naja, wie in Trance", Draco schüttelte den Kopf und er machte eine etwas hilflose Geste mit der rechten Hand, als er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was er ausdrücken wollte.

Harry blinzelte kurz, als er erkannte, daß seine Freunde ihn nicht hatten sprechen hören. Dennoch vergewisserte er sich: „Ihr habt mich nicht mit Midnight sprechen gehört?" Allgemeines Kopfschütteln seiner drei Kameraden antwortete ihm.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam. Ich dachte, meine Unterhaltung mit Midnight verliefe ebenso wie wenn ich Parsel spreche. Azhura hat mir doch erzählt, daß sich Salazar Slytherins Begabung nicht nur auf Schlangen bezog, sondern daß er sich mit allen Tieren und magischen Geschöpfen unterhalten konnte. Daher nahm ich an, daß ich mich mit Midnight ebenfalls in seiner Sprache unterhalten hätte."

Nun wirkten Ron, Draco und Hermine ebenfalls verwirrt. Die Braunhaarige legte ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, als sie überlegte: „Das ist wirklich seltsam, Harry. Jedenfalls hast du nicht laut gesprochen – was du, wenn du Parsel benutzt, ja immer tust."

_**Du sprichst in Gedanken mit mir, Freund.**_ Midnights Stimme klang amüsiert. _**Es gibt Unterschiede in der Art, wie verschiedene Wesen kommunizieren. Es wäre komplizierter für dich, meine Sprache laut zu artikulieren, darum bist du auf eine andere deiner Gaben ausgewichen. Du beherrschst die Tele-Emphatie, eine wahrhaft seltene Gabe bei den Menschen.**_

Harry wäre bei Midnights überraschender Erklärung vor Erstaunen fast vom Rücken des Hengstes gefallen. Die plötzliche Klarheit ihrer Kommunikation, welche zuvor noch anstrengend und mit viel Konzentration verbunden gewesen war, kam nun auf einmal mit Leichtigkeit. Außerdem spürte der Gryffindor hinter den Worten von Midnight nun auch dessen Präsenz, welche von einer fremdartigen, aber dennoch freundlichen Weisheit kündete.

_**Was meinst du damit?**_ fragte der Schwarzhaarige zurück. _**Und wieso kann ich auf einmal so leicht mit dir reden? Vorhin brauchte ich dafür all meine Konzentration, doch jetzt macht es mir fast überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr.**_

Nun war Midnights Amüsement überdeutlich, als er antwortete: _**Deine Gabe ist ziemlich stark, mein Freund, doch funktioniert sie nur, wenn dein Gesprächspartner ein annähernd gleichartiges Level an Fähigkeiten besitzt.  
Meine Rasse ist begabt in der Emphatie, darum war es mir möglich, dir auf halbem Wege entgegenzukommen, um eine Verbindung zwischen uns aufzubauen. Ich kann spüren, daß deine Fähigkeiten noch untrainiert sind...doch sie erwachen langsam.**_

_**Ich weiß noch nicht lange von der Möglichkeit dieser Talente**_, gab Harry teils ein wenig verlegen wegen seiner mangelnden Fertigkeit in dieser Art der Kommunikation zu, andererseits aber auch begeistert und neugierig. Es war berauschend, auf einmal dazu fähig zu sein, mit einem anderen intelligenten Lebewesen so natürlich reden zu können wie mit seinen Freunden.

_**Ich verstehe. Sei unbesorgt, deine Talente werden stärker werden, wenn du sie trainierst – und eines Tages wird es dir ebenso leicht fallen wie jetzt Parsel, die Sprache der verschiedensten Geschöpfe zu sprechen, mit denen du zusammentriffst. Doch sei vorsichtig bei der Nutzung deiner Emphatie...manche Geschöpfe nutzen Gefühle dazu, andere Wesen zu verletzen. Du solltest lernen, dich mental vor einer solchen Gefahr zu schützen.**_

Besorgnis lag deutlich spürbar in diesen Worten, während Midnights Stimme zu Beginn seiner Erklärung eindeutig ermunternd gewesen war. Unwillkürlich lehnte sich Harry zu Midnight herunter und legte sein Gesicht an dessen Hals. Es war ein stummer Dank für dessen Sorge um Harrys Wohlergehen.

Dann richtete sich der Gryffindor wieder auf und versuchte Midnights Sorgen zu beschwichtigen: _**Danke für deine Sorge um mich, doch ich glaube, daß ich einen geeigneten Lehrer finden werde. Einer meiner Freunde ist ein Emphat und wird mir sicher helfen können, diese Gabe zu nutzen.**_ Harry war überzeugt, daß Remus einer solchen Bitte aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehen würde und lächelte unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken an einen der besten Freunde seiner Eltern.

**_Der Werwolf_**, erklang da Midnights Stimme wieder in seinen Gedanken. _**Ja, er wird dir ein guter Lehrer sein. Seine Gefühle sind rein und gut, trotz seines nicht gerade einfachen Schicksals - er ist sicher imstande, dich zu lehren, deine Fähigkeit zu nutzen, ohne selbst Schaden dabei zu erleiden.**_

_**Du kennst Remus,**_ wollte Harry erstaunt wissen.

_**Er steht meinem Freund als Mitglied seiner Familie sehr nah,**_ erwiderte Midnight._** Auch wenn meine Herde am Anfang Angst vor ihm hatte, da der Wolf in ihm für sie instinktiv Gefahr bedeutet, fühlte ich doch, daß von ihm für meine Familie keine Bedrohung ausgeht. Auch seine Gefühle für meinen Freund hindern ihn daran, mir oder meiner Familie Schaden zuzufügen – er ist ein guter Mensch.**_

_**Das stimmt**_, bestätigte Harry ohne zu zögern die letzten Worte des Rappen. _**In meiner Welt hat er mir vor ein paar Jahren sehr geholfen – ich hänge sehr an ihm, auch wenn ich dies bis jetzt ihm gegenüber noch nicht ausgesprochen habe. Aber seitdem ich weiß, daß er emphatisch ist, hoffe ich, daß er von meinen Gefühlen auch so wußte. Dennoch...**_, Harry verstummte.

_**Gefühle besitzen große Macht. Oftmals scheuen sich die Menschen, sie laut auszusprechen, da sie fürchten, verletzt zu werden. Doch manchmal verletzt man, indem man die Worte nicht sagt, diejenigen, denen sie tief im Herzen gelten, um so mehr – daher halte ich deine Entscheidung für weise, deinem Freund von deiner Zuneigung für ihn zu berichten. Er wird dieses Geständnis nicht ausnutzen.**_

_**Du trägst viel Weisheit in dir, Midnight, obwohl du noch so jung bist. Draco und Ron haben mir erzählt, wie du zu meinem Gegenstück kamst. Es tut mir leid um deine Mutter, doch ich bin froh, daß ich dich kennenlernen konnte.**_

_**Ich danke dir für dein Mitgefühl. Doch ich sollte dir deine Frage beantworten: bei meiner Rasse wird das Wissen um bestimmte Dinge genetisch vererbt, wodurch wir für gewisse Verhaltensweisen ein größeres Verständnis aufbringen, als man es dem Alter nach vermuten würde. Hinzu kommt, daß die Emphatie seinen Träger Dinge erkennen läßt, welche ihm ohne diese Gabe entgehen würden. Diese Erfahrung wirst du auch noch machen, mein junger Freund – doch auch ich erkenne in dir eine größere Kenntnis als man es bei einem Kind wie dir erwarten würde.**_

_**Kind?**_ Harry klang irritiert und ein wenig schmollend.

Mentales Lachen wusch über ihn hinweg, Midnights Amüsement überdeutlich spürbar. Der Hengst schüttelte seine dichte Mähne und wieherte hell auf. _**Den Maßstäben vieler Rassen nach bist du noch ein Kind, Freund. Meine eigene Art kann viele Jahrhunderte alt werden, wenn wir es wollen. Doch ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht beleidigen, denn wie gesagt, vereinst du selbst bei deinem jungen Alter schon ein erstaunliches Wissen in dir. Mehr Weisheit und Erfahrung, als du haben solltest...auf jeden Fall noch ein gutes Stück mehr als mein Freund – dein Gegenstück – durch die Bedrohung erlangte, welche sein Leben bis vor wenigen Monaten überschattete.**_

Harry seufzte leise auf. Er hätte Midnight viel erzählen können über die Art und Weise, wie er zu dieser ‚Erfahrung' gekommen war, doch er wollte ihr Gespräch nicht noch ernster werden lassen als es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon geworden war. An diesem herrlichen Nachmittag und in Gegenwart von Freunden – alten sowie auch einem neuen – wollte Harry nicht an die Vergangenheit und all den Schmerz, der mit diesen Erinnerungen zusammenhing, denken. Vielmehr wollte er erneut dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von Freiheit erleben, welches das Dahinfliegen mit Midnight zuvor ausgelöst hatte.

Daher antwortete er: _**Ich würde gern weniger Erfahrung in diesen Dingen besitzen, Midnight, ebenso wie es sicher auch dein Harry vorgezogen hätte, wie ein ganz normaler Teenager aufzuwachsen. Doch es sollte nicht so sein. Aber jetzt möchte ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn Ron, Draco und Hermine haben sich so viel Mühe gegeben, diesen Tag für mich als eine schöne Überraschung zu gestalten, daß ich die Zeit mit ihnen aus ganzem Herzen genießen möchte. Außerdem würde ich gern noch einmal so mit dir dahinfliegen wie vorhin – dieses Gefühl von Freiheit hatte ich bis jetzt nur, wenn ich auf meinem Besen sitze oder Quidditch spiele.**_

_**Dann soll es so sein, junger Freund. Warne deine Freunde und dann halt' dich gut fest**_, antwortete Midnight voller Freundlichkeit und Verständnis. Harry hatte kurz darauf nur eine Minute Zeit, den drei anderen Jugendlichen eine Warnung zuzurufen, bevor Midnight fast aus dem Stand heraus in einen schnellen Trab und dann in Galopp überging, so daß der Boden unter den Hufen des Hengstes nur so dahinzufliegen schien.

Harry hörte seine drei Freunde hinter ihm herrufen, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich nur instinktiv tief über Midnights Rücken und genoß den Wind in seinen Haaren, während der Rappe unaufhaltsam dahinpreschte. Hinterher hätte der Gryffindor nicht sagen können, wie lange er auf Midnight dahinflog, doch es war ein Gefühl, welches er sich sein Leben lang bewahren würde.

Schließlich verlangsamte der Hengst jedoch seine Gangart und Harry richtete sich wieder auf, um die Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Um ihn herum erhoben sich hohe Bäume und außer dem Weg, den Midnight gekommen war, schien es um sie herum nur fast undurchdringliches Unterholz zu geben. Der Wald, der Harry umgab, wirkte dennoch nicht bedrohlich, da er vielerlei Geräusche wahrnehmen konnte – Vögel sangen, Bienen summten und ganz in der Nähe plätscherte ein Bach leise vor sich hin. Alles in Allem war es eine friedliche Atmosphäre.

_**Midnight, wo sind wir hier?**_, wollte Harry von seinem neuen Freund wissen.

_**Dieser Wald liegt nahe des Hauses, in dem die Liebe meines Freundes mit seinen Eltern wohnt**_, antwortete Midnight bereitwillig, indem er zu einen ruhigen Schritt verlangsamte. _**Mein Freund und seine Gefährten kommen oft hierher, da sie die Lichtung, zu der ich dich gerade bringen, zu einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze erkoren haben. Ich nehme an, daß dieser Platz auch dir enthüllt werden sollte, darum bin ich hierher gekommen.**_

Harry blieb eine Weile stumm, um die Worte des Pferdes zu verstehen. Doch dann begriff er – der Wald gehörte also zu dem Gelände um Malfoy Manor und war aus diesem Grund natürlich für Ron, Hermine, Draco sowie sein anderes Ich eine Umgebung, die sie wie ihre Westentasche kannten. Kein Wunder, daß sie bestimmte Plätze besonders schätzten – und zu einem von diesen brachte ihn Midnight gerade.

_**Wir sind da**_, riß Midnights Stimme Harry in diesem Augenblick aus seinen Überlegungen. _**Hierher kommen mein Freund und seine Gefährten oft, wenn sie nicht in ihrer Schule sind.**_

**_Du solltest _deinen_ Harry – und mich übrigens auch – ruhig beim Namen nennen, Midnight,_** meinte Harry, _**sonst muß ich immer erst nachdenken, was du meinst. Übrigens,**_ runzelte der Schwarzhaarige nachdenklich die Stirn, _**gefällt dir der Name überhaupt, den mein Gegenstück dir gegeben hat? Oder gab dir deine Mutter einen anderen, den du bevorzugen würdest+**_

Midnight blieb einen Moment still, dann antwortete er. _**Du bist sehr sensibel, was die Gefühle anderer Geschöpfe angeht – doch hätte ich das bei deinen Fähigkeiten und Gaben erwarten sollen. Doch mach' dir keine Gedanken... Harry. Midnight ist ein schöner Name und dank meiner jetzigen Farbe paßt er auch sehr gut. Mir gefällt die Bezeichnung, die mein Freund mir gab, auch wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht, daß meine Mutter mich anders rief. Doch wie hätte ich ihm das verdeutlichen sollen, wo wir doch bis jetzt nicht auf die Weise kommunizieren konnten, auf welcher es dir und mir gerade möglich ist+**_

_**Würdest du mir den Namen verraten, mit dem dich deine Mutter rief?**_, fragte Harry. _**Oder bin ich zu neugierig? Es tut mir leid, wenn...**_

_**Sie nannte mich Eldaryon**_, unterbrach Midnight Harrys Entschuldigung. _**Das bedeutet ‚Kind des Windes' in unserer Sprache, weil ich auch als Fohlen schon gern immer schnell wie der Wind dahinflog. Doch als ‚mein Harry' mir den Namen Midnight gab, war es, als wäre ich ein zweites Mal auf die Welt gekommen – was in Anbetracht der Geschehnisse, welche ihn und mich zusammenführten, verständlich und auch angebracht erscheint.**_

_**Eldaryon. Das ist ein sehr schöner Name – willst du von jetzt an immer genannt werden,**_ fragte Harry_**. Ich könnte meinen Freunden mitteilen, wie du wirklich heißt, wenn du dies möchtest.**_

Wieder schwieg der schwarze Hengst eine geraume Weile, bevor er antworte. _**Nein, bitte nenn' mich weiter Midnight vor deinen Freunden. Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich ihnen meinen wahren Namen nicht enthüllen möchte... doch es liegt etwas Besonderes in dem Namen, welchen meine Mutter mir gab. Es ist das Einzige, was ich noch von ihr besitze – daher sollen auch nur ausgewählte Geschöpfe von ihm wissen.**_

Nun war es Harry, welcher stumm blieb. Das Vertrauen, das Midnight – oder besser Eldaryon – mit dem Wissen um seinen wahren Namen in die Hände des Gryffindors gelegt hatte, rührte Harry. Seitdem er in der Zaubererwelt lebte, hatte er erfahren, welche Bedeutung geheimes Wissen hatte oder welche Macht Namen manchmal verleihen konnten. Doch hier kam noch hinzu, daß sein wahrer Name das einzige Geschenk war, welches Eldaryon noch von seiner Mutter besaß. Das machte seine Geste noch bedeutungsvoller und Harry strich ihm liebevoll und dankbar über das glänzende Fell.

_**Ich danke dir, Eldaryon. Ich werde das Geschenk, welches du mir mit deinem wahren Namen gemacht hast, in Ehren halten, das verspreche ich. Ich kann es nur leider nicht gleichwertig erwidern...**_

_**Dein Versprechen ist Erwiderung genug, Harry**_, tröstete Midnights Stimme den Gryffindor sanft. _**Es ist nicht immer vonnöten, ein Geschenk mit einem gleichwertigen Geschenk zu erwidern. Manchmal ist die Akzeptanz des offerierten Geschenks alles, was erwartet wird, mein junger Freund. Ich habe dir meinen wahren Namen offenbart, da ich dich dieser Information für würdig erachte – und vielleicht wird dir das Wissen um ihn in deiner Welt einst von Nutzen sein.**_

Diese letzten Worte verwunderten Harry, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, sie zu hinterfragen, denn mittlerweile hatte er den Platz erreicht, an den ihn seine Freunde hatten bringen wollen. Vor seinen Augen dehnte sich eine große Lichtung aus, auf der eine mächtige Eiche stand, deren Äste sich weit in alle Richtungen streckten, als versuchten sie, die Bäume zu erreichen, welche die Lichtung umsäumten. Der Bach, welchen der Schwarzhaarige schon zuvor hatte murmeln hören, teilte die Lichtung in zwei ungleich große Hälften, während sein Wasser im Sonnenlicht hell glitzerte. Blumen blühten überall und Harry hatte Mühe, nicht offenen Mundes auf die herrliche Szenerie zu starren, welche sich vor ihm ausbreitete.

„Es ist wunderschön hier, nicht wahr?", erklang Augenblicke später Dracos leicht amüsierte Stimme neben Harry, welcher dadurch aus seiner Trance gerissen wurde und den Slytherin überrascht anblickte. Er wunderte sich, woher sein Freund auf einmal kam, doch bevor er die Frage stellen konnte, antwortete ihm Ron darauf, der ebenso belustigt blickte wie Draco.

„Schau nicht so überrascht, Harry", meinte der Rothaarige grinsend, „wir wußten, daß Midnight dich hierher bringen würde. Es ist schließlich unser Lieblingsplatz zum Pausieren, wenn wir einen Ausritt machen. Daher konnten wir uns mehr Zeit lassen und nicht wie die Irren hinter euch herstürmen."

„Als wenn wir Midnight im vollen Sturm einholen könnten, selbst wenn wir wollten", mischte sich nun auch Hermine in das Gespräch. „Dieses Pferd ist so unglaublich schnell, da kommt man einfach nicht hinterher. Es ist gut, daß du ein ausgezeichneter Flieger bist, Harry, sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren gegangen", fügte die Braunhaarige mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

_**Als wenn ich jemanden, den ich auf meinen Rücken gelassen hätte, herunterfallen lassen würde**_, meinte Midnight mit einem gedanklichen pikierten Schnauben.  
_**Sei ihr nicht böse**_, versuchte Harry, die verletzte Würde des Hengstes zu beruhigen, **_'Mine meinte es doch nicht böse, sondern wollte nur einen Scherz machen. Ich weiß, daß ich sicher auf deinem Rücken bin, Eldaryon._**

_**Nun gut. Ich bin etwas empfindlich, wenn es um die Sicherheit meiner Familie und Freunde geht.**_ Eldaryons Stimme war nun mit einem entschuldigenden Tonfall unterlegt, der Harry voller Verständnis durch die schwarze Mähne streichen ließ. _**Ich verstehe dich, denn mir geht es ganz genauso mit meinen Freunden.**_

Eldaryon reagierte auf diese Worte mit einer Welle an Zuneigung, welche Harry einhüllte und sich warm und geborgen fühlen ließ. Der Gryffindor streichelte dankbar über das glänzende Fell, bevor er absaß und sich zu seinen drei Freunden gesellte, die es sich bei der großen alten Eiche auf der Lichtung bequem gemacht hatten.

Sich zu ihnen setzend, lehnte sich Harry an den rissigen Stamm und schloß die Augen. Die friedliche Stille auf der Lichtung, welche nur vom Summen der Insekten sowie dem stetigen Plätschern des Baches unterbrochen wurde, ließ ihn sich total entspannt und frei fühlen. Als hätte er keine Sorgen auf der Welt.

_‚Ob es sich so anfühlt, wenn man ein ganz normaler Teenager ist, der keine größeren Probleme mit sich herumträgt als das Erwachsenwerden?'_, fragte sich Harry. _‚Es ist ein fremdes Gefühl für mich, mich nicht ständig um die Sicherheit meiner Freunde – oder die meine – sorgen zu müssen, sondern den Sonnenschein genießen zu können, während ich einfach nur mit meinen Freunden Zeit verbringe. Wäre ich ‚Zuhause', hätte Onkel Vernon mich sicher inzwischen wieder mit Arbeiten eingedeckt, so daß ich kaum eine Minute für mich hätte.'_

Bei diesen Gedanken runzelte Harry unbewußt die Stirn und spürte wenig später eine sanfte Hand, welche die Falte wieder zu glätten versuchte. Dann erklang die Stimme von Draco, der meinte: „Hör' auf, über das nachzudenken, was auch immer dich gerade beschäftigt, Harry. Falten stehen dir nicht."

Smaragdgrüne Augen öffneten sich und blickten in silberblaue, welche Harry mit einer Mischung aus Freundlichkeit und Sorge anblickten. Harry ließ eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe wandern, antwortete jedoch nicht. Dann krauste er seine Stirn noch mehr als zuvor und grinste Draco frech an. Der blonde Slytherin blinzelte, grollte dann jedoch scheinbar mißmutig, als er Ron und Hermine lachen hörte. Doch ein Aufblitzen in den blauen Augen zeigte sein eigenes Amüsement.

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an und meinte dann, indem er den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen ließ: „Dieser Platz hier ist wirklich wunderschön...so friedlich."  
„Darum kommen wir ja auch immer hierher, wenn Ferien sind", erklärte Hermine. „Nach der Hektik des Schulbetriebes in Hogwarths ist es immer wieder schön, die stetige Ruhe dieses Platzes in sich aufnehmen zu können. Energie tanken, sagt Harry immer", fügte die Braunhaarige noch hinzu.

„Hmm", bestätigte Harry die letzte Aussage seiner Freundin. Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück an den Stamm der Eiche hinter sich und schloß erneut die Augen. Doch Ron unterbrach seinen Versuch, ‚die Ruhe in sich aufzunehmen' wie Hermine es ausgedrückt hatte. „Harry? Würdest du jetzt meine Frage von vorhin beantworten?", fragte der Rotschopf seinen besten Freund.

„Du meinst, was ich meinte, als ich sagte, Midnight und ich würden miteinander sprechen können?", erwiderte Harry ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er konnte sich durch seine lange Freundschaft mit Ron die Reaktion seines Freundes gut genug ausmalen, um nicht auf eine verbale Antwort zu warten.  
Daher fuhr er gleich darauf fort: „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, wie es genau dazu kam, doch Midnight erklärte mir, ich sei tele-empathisch. Ich denke, diese Gabe geht auf Gryffindor zurück. Azhura deutete in ihrer Erzählung an, daß er auf diese Weise mit ihr hatte sprechen können...über eine gedankliche Bindung, welche er zu ihr herstellte. Nun, wie gesagt, ist das alles noch sehr neu für mich, doch ich nehme an, daß ich das Gleiche mit Midnight getan habe – mit seiner Hilfe."

Nun öffnete Harry doch die Augen, denn seine Freunde blieben merkwürdigerweise stumm nach seiner Eröffnung. Im nächsten Augenblick konnte er sich ein Lachen gerade noch verkneifen, denn sowohl Ron als auch Hermine und Draco blickten ihn mit großen, erstaunten Augen an. Hermine war die Erste, welche sich wieder fing und Harry nachdenklich anblickte.

„Erstaunlich, wie schnell du Zugriff auf diese Gabe erlangst, Harry", meinte sie. „Du wußtest immerhin bis vor wenigen Tagen noch gar nicht, daß du sie überhaupt besitzt, doch jetzt kannst du sie schon so gut nutzen. Wirklich erstaunlich", murmelte die Gryffindor.

„Ich hatte doch Hilfe, 'Mine", erinnerte Harry seine Freundin. „Midnight sagte, seine Rasse wäre ebenfalls emphatisch – also bin ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob die größte Anstrengung zum Zustandekommen der Gedankenverbindung zwischen ihm und mir wirklich von mir ausging. Es kann ebenso gut sein, daß Midnight die ganze Arbeit machte und ich nur reagierte."

„Selbst dann ist es noch erstaunlich", meldete sich Ron erneut zu Wort. „Obwohl es bei deiner Ahnenreihe wohl zu erwarten gewesen wäre", fügte der Rotschopf hinzu.

„Apropos Ahnenreihe", erklang erneut Hermines Stimme und ihre drei Freunde wandten ihr ihre Köpfe zu, da sie den Tonfall erkannten, mit dem die Gryffindor gesprochen hatte. Dieser bestimmte Tonfall bedeutete, daß sie einen Rätsel auf die Spur gekommen war.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was Harry uns gestern alles erzählt hat", begann die Braunhaarige zu erklären, woraufhin Draco leicht spöttisch meinte: „Was Anderes haben wir von dir auch gar nicht erwartet. Also, was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Als ich heute früh in der Bibliothek war, habe ich nach Büchern über Gryffindor und Slytherin gesucht. Und über die Zeit der Gründer, da ich herausfinden wollte, wie Hogwarths gebaut wurde. Nach dem, was wir über das Schloß wissen, besteht es aus Unmengen von Geheimgängen, versteckten Nischen und verborgenen Räumen – so wie die Kammer unterhalb des Schlosses, in welcher der Basilisk wohnt. Daraus läßt sich der Schluß ziehen, daß wir selbst mit der ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' nur einen Bruchteil dieser Gänge und verborgenen Räume kennen.  
Durch Harry Erzählung darüber, was er von Azhura über die Beziehung zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin erfuhr, kam ich wiederum zu der Erkenntnis, daß unsere Anstrengungen, die Räumlichkeiten zu finden, welche Gryffindor einst bewohnte, von vornherein keine große Chance auf Erfolg hatten, da wir es völlig falsch anpackten." Hier hielt Hermine triumphierend inne.

Ihre drei männlichen Freunde blickten sie nur völlig verständnislos an, bevor Harry nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens auf einmal die Stirn runzelte, als ihm langsam dämmerte, was Hermine hatte sagen wollen. „Natürlich! 'Mine, du bist und bleibst genial", entfuhr es ihm.

„Danke schön", kam die selbstbewußte Antwort der Gryffindor, welche ihn dann fragend anblickte. „Willst du es ihnen erklären, oder soll ich es tun?", wollte sie wissen. Harry lächelte schelmisch, als er den schmollenden Ausdruck in den Gesichtern von Ron und Draco erkannte, dann deutete er eine Verbeugung in Richtung Hermine an. „Ladys first. Außerdem hast du es schließlich zuerst entdeckt."

„Ok. Also hört zu", wandte sich die Gryffindor an ihre Freunde, welche nun sichtlich interessiert wirkten. „Wir haben doch, seit unser Harry das Große Buch von Gryffindor erhielt, nach den Räumen seines Ahnen gesucht, welche sich irgendwo im Schloß befinden müssen. Richtig?" Draco und Ron nickten.

„Nun, was wir dabei jedoch nicht beachteten – da wir es einfach nicht wissen konnten – ist die Tatsache, daß Gryffindors Räume nicht allein ihm gehörten. Wenn er und Salazar Slytherin ein Paar waren und später sogar einen Sohn hatten, so lebten sie doch sicherlich zusammen! Daraus wiederum ergibt sich, daß die Zauber, welche die Räumlichkeiten heutzutage verbergen, nicht nur von Gryffindor, sondern zum Teil natürlich auch von Slytherin stammen!  
Wir haben uns jedoch die ganze Zeit nur darauf konzentriert, nach der Magie des Gründers zu suchen, dessen Räume wir zu finden versuchten. Selbst Professor Dumbledore konnte Gryffindors Räumlichkeiten nicht aufspüren, da es diese in dieser Form gar nicht gibt! Es ist...", erklärte Hermine. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötete, als ihre Begeisterung über ihre Entdeckung mit ihr durchging.

„Halt, halt, warte einen Augenblick", versuchte Draco sie zu bremsen. „Du meinst, wir haben die ganze Zeit am völlig falschen Ort gesucht?"

„Das vielleicht nicht", mischte sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch. „Doch wie Hermine schon gesagt hat – da ihr nur nach Gryffindors Magie gesucht habt, konntet ihr nicht fündig werden. Ich stimme 'Mine zu bei der Annahme, daß Gryffindor und Slytherin als ein verheiratetes Paar sicher zusammen gewohnt haben – daher muß man bei der Suche nach ihren Zimmern beachten, daß auch nach Slytherins Magie spürbar sein muß.  
Ich denke, es wird ein Mix aus ihren stärksten Zaubern sein, der ihre Räume verbirgt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, welcher Ort innerhalb des Schlosses für sie der angenehmste gewesen sein mag – und dort nach ihrer Magie forschen."

„Nur", murmelte Hermine leicht sarkastisch. „Als wenn das so einfach wäre."

„Der Nordturm", sagte Ron plötzlich. Während seine Freunde miteinander sprachen, hatte der Rothaarige auf einmal einen Anflug von Intuition gehabt. Als die drei anderen Jugendlichen sich ihm fragend zuwandten, erklärte der Gryffindor: „Es muß in der Nähe des Nordturms sein."  
"Erinnert ihr euch nicht?", fragte Ron Draco und Hermine. „Wir haben die Umgebung des Gryffindorturms gründlich unter die Lupe genommen, da wir natürlich annahmen, dort wäre es am sinnvollsten, mit der Suche zu beginnen. Schließlich klingt es logisch, daß sich die Räume des Hausgründers in der Nähe des Ortes befinden, wo sich die Mitglieder seines Hauses aufhalten. Doch wir fanden nichts.  
Was nach eurer Erläuterung auch wieder logisch ist", fuhr Ron mit einem Blick auf Hermine und Harry fort. „Wenn Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammenlebten, dann nicht in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms – und ebenso nicht auf heutigem Slytheringrund. Es muß also ein anderer Platz sein, sozusagen neutraler Boden."

„Du könntest Recht haben", überlegte Draco. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah seinen rothaarigen Freund neugierig an. „Doch wieso kommst du gerade auf den Nordturm als Möglichkeit?"

„Wegen Harry", antwortete Ron überzeugt. „Überlegt doch mal – wo hält sich Harry, sowohl unserer als auch du", meinte Ron mit einem Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor vor sich, „am liebsten auf, wenn er abschalten will? Es ist nur so eine Ahnung, doch vielleicht zieht es sie an den Ort, wo ihre Ahnen lebten, wenn sie Hilfe suchen oder einfach nur nachdenken wollen."

„Der Nordturm", sagte Draco, während das Licht der Erkenntnis sich auf seinen Zügen ausbreitete. „Stimmt, das könnte wirklich richtig sein. Harry hält sich sehr gern auf dem Nordturm auf – und es ist eine Möglichkeit, welche wir bis jetzt total außer Acht gelassen haben."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen breitete sich unter den vier Jugendlichen aus, als jeder von ihnen für sich die neuen Erkenntnisse verarbeitete. Schließlich hielt es Harry jedoch nicht mehr am Boden, denn auf einmal wollte er unbedingt wissen, ob ihre Annahme stimmte.

Befanden sich die Räumlichkeiten seiner Ahnen wirklich in der Nähe des Nordturms? Fühlte er sich deswegen dort immer so geborgen, als würde jemand über ihn wachen? War es die Präsenz seiner Vorfahren, welche den Nordturm für ihn zu solch einem Ort des Friedens in seinem unsicheren, hektischen Leben machte?

Harry wollte es erfahren, denn hinzu kam für ihn noch die Annahme, daß sich in den Räumen der zwei Hausgründer sicherlich auch ihre Tagebücher befinden und ihm Auskunft darüber geben würden, was vor über tausend Jahren geschehen war.

Ein weiteres Kapitelchen (ok, eher Mega-Kapitel) geschrieben! Ich ‚befürchte', meine nächsten Kapitel werden sich auch zu dieser Länge auswachsen, es kann also ein wenig länger dauern, bis das nächste Update kommt! Jedoch wird es keinesfalls wieder so lange dauern, wie beim vorletzten! Versprochen!

Ich hoffe auf Kommis! Die Antworten auf die Kommis zum letzten Kapitel sind spätestens übermorgen wieder auf meiner Livejournal-Seite zu finden!

Dragon's Angel


	15. Nachforschungen in Hogwarths

**Kapitel 15: Nachforschungen in Hogwarths**

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die vier Jugendlichen wieder zu den Wiesen nahe von Malfoy Manor zurückgekehrt, nachdem keiner von ihnen es lange ausgehalten hatte, nur über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nachzudenken, die ihnen die neue Erkenntnis von Hermine brachte. Viel zu neugierig waren sie darauf, herauszufinden, ob Rons Theorie über eine Verbindung zwischen Harrys Vorliebe für den Nordturm und den bis jetzt verborgen gebliebenen Gemächern seiner Ahnen bestand.

Daher hatten sie beschlossen, ihren Ausflug eher als geplant zu beenden und statt dessen in Hogwarths eine Art Schnitzeljagd zu veranstalten – sie hofften, daß der Preis, den sie erhalten würden, in der Offenbarung der privaten Gemächer von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin bestehen würde.

Bevor die vier Jugendlichen jedoch auf das Schulgelände zurückapparierten, verabschiedete sich Harry noch von Eldaryon, welcher durch den Schwarzhaarigen über den Plan der Jugendlichen informiert worden war. Der Hengst wünschte Harry dabei viel Erfolg, denn er konnte über seine neu geschaffene Verbindung zu dem jungen Mann spüren, wie wichtig es für den Gryffindor sein würde, mehr über seine Vorfahren herauszufinden. Und er konnte verstehen, daß daher ihr erstes Zusammensein ziemlich abrupt ein Ende fand – doch bat Eldaryon Harry, ihn baldmöglichst einmal wieder zu besuchen, denn auch sie hätten noch einige Sachen bezüglich der Fähigkeiten des Gryffindors zu besprechen. Der Rappe bot Harry an, ihm als ‚Trainingspartner' zur Verfügung zu stehen, damit der junge Mann seine mentale Gabe der Verständigung mit nicht-menschlichen Geschöpfen besser erforschen und sich damit im Endeffekt uneingeschränkt nutzbar machen konnte. Dies wäre ein großer Vorteil für Harry, wenn er wieder in seiner Realität wäre und sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort Unterstützung bei anderen Lebewesen wie zum Beispiel den Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes holen konnte.

Doch vorerst verabschiedete sich Harry mit dem Versprechen, Eldaryon wieder zu besuchen, wenn Remus ihm die Grundlagen für die sichere Nutzung seiner Emphatie beigebracht hatte. Von dem Punkt ausgehend würde dann Eldaryon sein Lehrmeister sein.

Als die vier Jugendlichen ihre Pferde versorgt und wieder auf der Weide freigelassen hatten, apparierten sie zurück auf Hogwarthsgrund, wo sie sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machten, um die 'Karte des Rumtreibers' zu holen. Sie waren alle so aufgeregt, daß sie vergaßen, die Erwachsenen über ihre verfrühte Rückkehr zu informieren. Doch Professor Dumbledore, der noch immer gemeinsam mit Lucius Malfoy über dem Studium des Zaubers saß, der Harry in diese Realität gebracht hatte, blickte kurz auf, als Fawkes plötzlich einen erfreut klingenden Triller ausstieß. Dann erhob sich der goldrote Phönix von seiner Stange und verschwand in einem Feuerstoß. Vorher hatte er den Schulleiter noch darüber informiert, daß er sich Harry und seinen drei Freunden einen Weile hinzugesellen würde, da diese einem interessanten Rätsel auf der Spur seien.

Fawkes erklärte Dumbledore nicht, um welches Rätsel es sich dabei handelte, doch dies war der alte, weißbärtige Zauberer inzwischen von seinem magischen Begleiter gewohnt, so daß er sich nur mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wieder der Seite in Merlins Buch zuwandte, welche er vor Fawkes' Verschwinden studiert hatte.

Harry, Ron sowie Hermine und Draco waren inzwischen im Gryffindorturm angekommen und Ersterer fand die Karte auch an ihrem gewohnten Platz in seiner Truhe. Sie mit seinem Zauberstab antippend, flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige: „Ich schwöre feierlich, daß ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Sofort füllte sich das vorher leere Blatt und die Harry mittlerweile von all seinen Abenteuern gut vertrauten Linien des Grundrisses von Hogwarths offenbarten sich seinem Blick.  
Smaragdgrüne Augen studierten die eingezeichneten Geheimgänge und verborgenen Kammern auf der Karte gründlich und Harry runzelte leicht erstaunt die Stirn, da ihm Einiges davon vorher nicht bekannt gewesen war. Andererseits bemerkte der Gryffindor aber auch, daß einige Räume fehlten, welche in seiner Welt zu einem vertrauten Anblick auf dieser Geheimkarte geworden waren. So war zum Beispiel – verständlicherweise – der Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens auf dieser Karte hier noch nicht eingetragen. Das würden seine Freunde und er noch nachholen müssen.

Doch vorerst konzentrierte der junge Mann nun auf die Gegend rund um den Nordturm, um dort eventuell vorhandene geheime Zimmer zu entdecken. Doch er fand nichts, was darauf hindeutete, daß dort die Räumlichkeiten seiner Vorfahren liegen mochten. Harry hatte jedoch im Prinzip auch nicht erwartet, daß es so einfach für sie sein würde. Privatgemächer wie die von Gryffindor und Slytherin waren sicher durch starke Zauber geschützt und erforderten Kombinationsgabe, um die Rätsel, welche sie verbargen, zu lösen. Und eine gute Portion Glück.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Züge, als er sich bei diesem Gedanken an sein erstes Schuljahr und die Ereignisse um den Stein der Weisen erinnerte. Damals hatten Hermine, Ron und er ihr erstes gemeinsames Abenteuer bestanden – und waren im Verlaufe dessen unzertrennlich geworden. Das goldene Trio von Gryffindor.

„Woran denkst du, Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen, welche ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund schon eine geraume Weile beobachtete, während Ron und Draco die Karte des Rumtreibers studierten, um vielleicht einen Hinweis zu erhalten, wo sie genau beginnen mußten.

Harry blickte auf und lächelte seine Freundin an. „An mein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarths...und an das erste Abenteuer, welches Ron, 'Mine und ich zusammen bewältigt haben. Der Stein der Weisen. Seit jenem Jahr nennt man uns Drei das goldene Gryffindor-Trio." Ein sanftes Leuchten lag in Harrys Augen, als er diese Erinnerung preisgab und dabei an die Opferbereitschaft seiner zwei besten Freunde dachte. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine hatten damals ohne zu zögern ihr eigenes Wohl aufs Spiel gesetzt, um es Harry zu ermöglichen, den Stein der Weisen zu retten.  
Und es hatte ihre Freundschaft begründet, welche nunmehr schon so vielen Belastungen standgehalten hatte. Ja, es hatte harte Zeiten gegeben, doch wenn es darauf ankam, hatten die drei Gryffindor einander stets unerschütterlich beigestanden und sich gegenseitig den Rücken freigehalten.

„Magic Four", erwiderte Hermine mit einem eigenen Lächeln.

Als sie Harrys verständnislosen Blick sah, erklärte die Braunhaarige: „So nennt man Ron, Draco, dich und mich in unserer Welt – unter anderem", fügte sie mit einem Augenrollen hinzu, woraufhin Ron verschmitzt zu grinsen begann und sein blonder Freund ebenfalls sichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatte, sein Amüsement unter Kontrolle zu halten. Harry wollte erst nach dem Grund für die Belustigung der beiden jungen Männer fragen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, als er den Blick sah, welchen Hermine ihnen zuwarf. Das war wohl eher ein Thema, welches es zu erläutern galt, wenn seine Freundin nicht in der Nähe war.

„Die magischen Vier...wie kamt ihr zu diesem Namen?", wollte der Gryffindor statt dessen wissen.

Draco übernahm es, darauf zu antworten. „Nun ja, da wir im Gegensatz zu deiner Welt hier ein Quartett bilden, welches wiederum zwei verschiedenen Häusern angehört und auch beide Geschlechter aufweist, gab es keine ‚einfache' Bezeichnung für uns. Im Laufe unserer Schulzeit stellte sich dann heraus, daß jeder von uns eine besondere magische Fähigkeit aufweist, die uns auszeichnet...daher sind wir ‚M4'. Die „Magic Four."

„Besondere Fähigkeiten?" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war sichtlich interessiert, die Karte des Rumtreibers und die Suche nach den Räumen seiner Vorfahren für den Moment vergessen.

„Sollen wir es ihm zeigen?", fragte Ron seine zwei Freunde, die Harry nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen wollten und daher zustimmend nickten. Daraufhin ballte Ron seine rechte Hand zur Faust und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Als er kurze Zeit später seine Hand wieder öffnete, tanzte darauf eine goldrote Flamme. Unter Harrys verblüfften Augen ließ sein bester Freund die Flamme größer und dann wieder kleiner werden, teilte sie ihn mehrere Flämmchen auf und vereinte diese schließlich zu einem Feuerball von der Größe eines Tennisballs. Alles, ohne Anzeichen einer größeren Belastung zu zeigen.

Als Ron den Feuerball wieder verschwinden ließ, saß Harry für ein paar Augenblicke sichtlich verblüfft einfach nur da und starrte ihn an. „Wow", brachte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich heraus und fügte bewundernd hinzu: „Du beherrschst Elementmagie, Ron?"

„Und zwar das Element, welches genau zu seinem Temperament paßt", erklang Hermines Stimme mit einem Tonfall gemischt aus Stolz und liebevollem Tadel. „Seitdem wir im dritten Jahr Rons besondere Affinität für Feuermagie entdeckt haben, war eigentlich klar, woher er seine Temperamentsausbrüche nimmt. Auch Draco, ‚Harry' und ich beherrschen je ein Element, jedoch ist es für uns Drei nicht so einfach, dessen Kräfte zu nutzen. Elementmagie ist _Rons_ besondere Gabe."

Harry hatte Hermine interessiert gelauscht, doch als sie davon sprach, daß nicht nur Ron ein Element beherrschte, blinzelte er verblüfft. Dann jedoch verengten sich seine tiefgrünen Augen nachdenklich und er blickte von Hermine zu Draco. Nach kurzem Überlegen meinte er zu dem Slytherin: „Du bist sicher Wasser...und 'Mine kann dann nur noch die Erde sein. Nicht wahr?"

„Gut kombiniert, Har'", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, welcher sich dann mit einem Funkeln in den Augen vorbeugte: „Doch wie kommst du darauf, daß nicht du Erde oder Wasser bist?"

Harry schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Wenn ich wirklich eines der vier Elemente beherrsche, dann sicher nicht Wasser oder Erde. Hermine hat erklärt, daß man am Charakter einer Person auf sein Element schließen kann – was bei dir, Ron, auch wirklich hundertprozentig zutrifft. Sogar deine Haarfarbe schreit förmlich: Feuer."

Während nun Hermine und Draco ein Grinsen nicht verbergen konnten, gab der rothaarige Gryffindor für einen Moment vor, beleidigt zu sein. Doch dann lächelte er, denn sein Temperament war manchmal wirklich leicht entzündlich und explosiv. „Doch wieso gerade Luft bei dir?", fragte er.

„Abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen?", entgegnete Harry humorvoll. „Nun, erstens liebe ich es zu fliegen...in der Luft fühle ich mich Zuhause. Professor McGonagall hat, als sie mich für die Gryffindor-Hausmannschaft als Sucher aufstellte, obwohl ich damals noch ein Erstkläßler war, gesagt, die Luft wäre mein Element. Damit hat sie wohl mehr Wahrheit ausgesprochen, als ihr bewußt war.  
Für Wasser als Element müßte ich viel gelassener und geduldiger sein, als ich es in den meisten Fällen bin. Doch Draco bringt diese Charaktereigenschaften mit, selbst in meiner Welt...das wird mir jetzt klar. Er ist dort zwar nie auch nur annähernd nett zu mir, dennoch gebe ich zu, daß er im Unterricht in vielen Fächern unter den Besten ist – dazu ist es nötig, Geduld und Intelligenz zu besitzen und im richtigen Moment einzusetzen.  
Und auch wenn du, Hermine", wandte sich Harry nun an seine Hauskameradin, „mit Abstand die cleverste Hexe bist, die mir jemals begegnen wird, so gehört doch für mich Treue und Beständigkeit zu deinen herausragendsten Eigenschaften. Du warst, so lange ich dich – oder besser, dein Gegenstück in meiner Welt – kenne, stets loyal und beständig. Ein Fels in der Brandung."

Als er diese Metapher benutzte, blitzte es amüsiert in Harrys Augen auf, da er den tieferen Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte bemerkte. Hermine war stets die Besonnene unter den drei Gryffindor, wenn Malfoy junior sie beschimpfte und ärgerte. Rons hitziges Temperament zurückzuhalten, bedeutete wirklich harte Arbeit bei diesen Gelegenheiten – der rothaarige Gryffindor und der blonde Slytherin waren im wörtlichen Sinn Feuer und Wasser, während Harry und Ron meist einer Meinung waren.  
Auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht ganz so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen war wie sein bester Freund, so gingen Luft und Feuer doch oft eine Symbiose ein, um gemeinsam stärker zu sein als allein. Doch Hermine war dann diejenige, welche sie beide vor allzu großem Schaden bewahrte, indem sie wie der sprichwörtliche Fels in der Brandung das Wasser davon abhielt, das von der Luft genährte Feuer am Strand zu löschen.

„Du hast noch nicht viel Ahnung von deinen Kräften – und den unsrigen ebenfalls nicht", resümierte Hermine, als ihr klarwurde, daß Harry nicht erklären würde, was ihn für einen Augenblick so amüsiert hatte schauen lassen. Nach diesen Worten seufzte der junge Mann auf und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der besagte: _‚Da sagst du mir nichts Neues.'_

„Wir könnten es dir beibringen", schlug Ron bereitwillig vor. „Obwohl es da eigentlich nicht viel zu erklären gibt. Wenn du erst einmal Zugang zu dieser Macht in dir gefunden hast, dann ist es ganz einfach. Du mußt nur aufpassen, daß die Kraft dir nicht entschlüpft, wenn du eine Elementattacke vorbereitest."

„Das war jetzt sehr aufschlußreich, Ronald Weasley", murmelte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen aufgrund der saloppen und wirklich wenig konkreten Beschreibung ihres Freundes darüber, wie man Elementmagie nutzen konnte. „Doch da ich nicht noch einmal einen Wirbelsturm von der Größe erleben will, welchen ‚Harry' versehentlich mal bei seinem Training ausgelöst hat, werden wir das systematisch angehen."

„Aber Hermine! Du verdirbst ihm ja schon vorher den Spaß!", maulte Ron, wurde jedoch gleich wieder still bei dem ‚McGonagall'-Blick seiner Freundin, der ihn förmlich festnagelte.

„Auch wenn Harry noch keine Ahnung vom Ausmaß seiner magischen Kräfte hat, so wissen wir doch schon, daß er noch mächtiger ist als unser Harry", versuchte Hermine ihrem Freund zu erklären, warum sie diese Sache sehr vorsichtig angehen sollten. „Und wie mein Beispiel verdeutlicht hat, ist unser Harry schon verdammt stark in seiner Magie.  
Was glaubst du, was für einen Orkan dieser Harry hier", an dieser Stelle deutete die Braunhaarige auf Harry, welcher ihrer heftigen Rede gebannt lauschte, „auslösen könnte, wenn er nicht genau weiß, wie er sein Element kontrollieren kann? Luft ist fast ebenso schwer zu beherrschen wie Feuer, da es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _flüchtig_ ist – du wirst also alle Sorgfalt darauf verwenden, Harry ordentlich und sehr gewissenhaft alle mentalen Vorkehrungen beizubringen, die er zur Kontrolle seines Elementes nötig hat! Ist das klar?", vergewisserte sich Hermine.

„Ja, Ma'm", grummelte Ron, nickte jedoch ernsthaft. Auch er wußte, wie gefährlich es war, die Kontrolle über eine Elementattacke zu verlieren. Er selbst hatte einmal fast eine große Feuersbrunst ausgelöst, als er bei einer Attacke von Todessern seine Freunde durch einen Feuerzauber zu schützen versuchte. Durch einen verirrten Fluch, welchen Draco gerade im letzten Moment noch hatte abblocken können, wäre der rothaarige Gryffindor fast seiner mentalen Kontrolle beraubt worden. Die Folgen wären verheerend gewesen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte gerade Ferien", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, dem nunmehr ein weiteres Feld offeriert worden war, wo er das Handling zu erlernen hatte. „Doch wie mir scheint, bin ich vielmehr in dem Intensiv-Sommerkurs für Nachzügler gelandet", endete er halb humorvoll, halb sarkastisch.

„Beschwer' dich nicht, Harry", meinte Draco. „Diese Fähigkeit ist sehr nützlich. Sie verleiht dir ein enormes Überraschungsmoment, da außer dir selbst niemand genau wissen kann, was du alles mit deinem Element anstellen kannst." Harry nickte, da er die Wahrheit in diesen Worten durchaus erkannte.

„Was ist deine besondere Fähigkeit?", wollte der Gryffindor daraufhin wissen.

Draco schloß kurz die Augen und ein silbernes Leuchten erschien um ihn herum. Der Slytherin öffnete die Augen wieder und meinte: „In meiner Familie ist die Gabe verbreitet, extrem wirksame Schutzzauber auch ohne Zauberstab aufbauen zu können. Bei mir hat sich außerdem herausgestellt, daß ich diese Fähigkeit noch in einem höheren Maße besitze, denn ich kann...", Draco blickte Harry direkt in die grünen Augen, der verwirrt blinzelte. Dann fühlte der Schwarzhaarige ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Haut und ein plötzliches Gefühl von Sicherheit umgab ihn.

Während er verblüfft auf das silberne Leuchten schaute, welches nun nicht mehr Dracos Gestalt, sondern ihn umgab, hörte er den blonden jungen Mann seinen Satz vollenden: „...einen Schutzschild von mir selbst auf andere Personen übertragen und sie auf diese Weise beschützen. Alles ohne Zauberstab."

Harry streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus und berührte den silbernen Schild. Er fühlte sich warm und solide unter seiner Handfläche an, vibrierte förmlich mit einer Aura aus magischer Kraft und Intensität. Der Gryffindor fühlte sich sicherer als zuvor, auch wenn im Moment keine Gefahr für ihn drohte. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl, doch nicht schlecht – nur fremdartig.

„Ebenfalls eine äußerst nützliche Fähigkeit, Draco", meinte Harry schließlich, während er seine Hand wieder sinken und der Slytherin seinen Schutzschild erlöschen ließ.

„Ja, das ist sie", bestätigte Draco. „Ich kann dir leider nicht zeigen, wie man auf diese Weise Schutzzauber wirkt, da diese Gabe genetisch bedingt ist", bedauerte der Blonde, „doch ich bin sicher dazu in der Lage, deine Schutzzauber dadurch zu verbessern, in dem ich dir ein paar Feinheiten bei ihrer Ausführung zeige."

„Gern", nahm Harry dieses Angebot an. „Schutzzauber sind eine Kategorie von Zaubern, die ich ziemlich nötig habe", seufzte der Gryffindor auf und ein Schatten flog über sein Gesicht. Doch energisch verdrängte er den Gedanken an all das, was es für ihn so bedeutsam macht, sich selbst mit Magie schützen zu können.

Vielmehr wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Hermine zu. „Und du? Du bist die Letzte, die mir noch nicht von ihrer besonderen Gabe erzählt hat, 'Mine", sagte Harry zu seiner Hauskameradin. Diese lächelte und konzentrierte sich. Und einen Augenblick später war die Stelle, wo eben Hermine noch auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte, leer und eine große braun-weiße Eule flatterte auf Harry zu. Doch bevor sie bei ihm angekommen war, verschwand sie plötzlich spurlos.

„Wo ist sie hin?", wollte der Gryffindor verwirrt wissen. Einen leises „Schuhu" aus Rons Richtung ließ ihn seinen Blick auf seinen besten Freund richten, auf dessen Schulter die Eule mittlerweile Platz genommen hatte. Der Rothaarige begann mit einem zärtlichen Blick auf das gefleckte Tier, diesem sanft über das Gefieder zu streicheln, woraufhin er ebenso liebevoll ins Ohr gezwickt wurde, bevor Hermine ihre menschliche Gestalt wieder annahm.

„Daß ich ein Animagus bin, ist durch meine Demonstration klar", begann Hermine zu erklären, als sie Harrys fragenden Blick sah. „Doch wieso warst du auf einmal weg und dann auf Rons Schulter?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich kann auch in meiner Animagus-Form apparieren, Harry", war die schlichte Antwort. „Natürlich nicht so weite Strecken wie als Mensch, andererseits ist es in meiner Form als Eule nicht so anstrengend. Mein Magielevel wird weniger stark beansprucht."

„Könnt ihr das auch?", wandte sich Harry an Draco und Ron, welche daraufhin bedauernd den Kopf schüttelten. „Wir haben auch unsere Animagus-Formen", sagte Draco, „doch das Apparieren als Animagus kann von uns Vieren nur Hermine. Wir nehmen an, da ihr das Apparieren zu lernen sowieso leichtfiel – ebenso wie das Animagus-Training – daß diese beiden Fähigkeiten sich kombinierten, als ‚Harry' mit uns die Fähigkeit zum Lichtwandern teilte."

„Halt, halt, halt! Langsam, ich krieg' gleich Kopfschmerzen, wenn das immer so weitergeht mit neuen Fähigkeiten und Überraschungen am laufenden Band", ver-suchte Harry Draco für einen Moment zur Ruhe zu bewegen. „Also, nur noch mal, damit ich das alles richtig verstehe", faßte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dann die letzten Erkenntnisse zusammen, „Ron ist ein Meister in der Elementmagie, speziell bei Feuer. Draco ist klasse bei Schutzzaubern, die er ohne Zauberstab erschaffen und, wenn er es will, auf andere Personen übertragen kann. Und Hermine ist ein Animagus, der apparieren kann. Wow. Und da sag' noch mal einer, ich wäre hier der mit den besonderen Fähigkeiten", brachte der junge Mann seine Zusammenfassung zum Abschluß.

„Aber das bist du, Harry", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. Ein freches Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen, als er den leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck seines schwarzhaarigen Hausgefährten sah. „Du bist schließlich derjenige von uns, der Lichtwandern kann. Obwohl", fügte der Rothaarige schelmisch hinzu, „mittlerweile diese Gabe ja nicht mehr nur auf dich beschränkt ist, da du so großzügig mit uns geteilt hast."

„Wie wäre es mit einer konkreten Erklärung?", bat Harry augenrollend.

„Erinnerst du dich an deinen ersten Abend, als du erfuhrst, daß Voldemort hier von deinem anderen Ich besiegt wurde?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte schweigend und erneut huschte ein Schatten über seine Züge, wurde jedoch beim Druck der Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, von einem dankbaren Lächeln vertrieben. Harry gewöhnte sich langsam daran, daß Dracos warme Berührungen, die dieser im von Zeit zu Zeit schenkte, die grüblerischen Gedanken, welche sich manchmal bei ihm einzuschleichen versuchten, ebenso vertreiben konnten wie es sonst Hermine und Ron gelang.

„Dann erinnerst du dich sicher auch, wie du auf diese Neuigkeit reagiert hast und was dann geschah", fuhr Hermine fort, woraufhin plötzlich ein Licht des Begreifens in Harrys Augen aufleuchtete.

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich, was ihr meint!", entfuhr es dem jungen Mann. „Ihr bezieht euch auf das Apparieren. Ich habe mich schon eine ganze Weile gefragt, wie es mir gelang, auf einmal auf dem Nordturm zu sein. Als ich vor zwei Tagen, nachdem ich über Azhuras Geschichte nachgedacht hatte, in den Gryffindorturm zurückwollte, habe ich es ein zweites Mal ausprobiert. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich innerhalb des Schlosses apparieren kann, wo doch allgemein behauptet wird, dies wäre als Sicherheitsmaßnahme nicht möglich."

„Ist es auch nicht", meinte Draco. „Doch das, was du als apparieren bezeichnest, ist eine spezielle Form davon. Wir haben es „Lichtwandern" getauft, da sich immer eine Aura aus hellem Licht um uns bildet, wenn wir diese Transportform anwenden. Du mußt jedoch wissen, daß du nur auf Hogwarthsgrund auf diese Weise ‚apparieren' kannst – warum, wissen wir nicht genau. Professor Dumbledore nimmt aber an, es hängt mit deiner Blutsverwandtschaft mit Gryffindor zusammen."

„Oder der mit Slytherin", fügte Hermine hinzu, „doch von dieser Verwandtschaft hatten wir ja bis vor einigen Tagen keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall ist das Lichtwandern eine deiner besonderen Fähigkeiten, Harry. Damit kannst du – und wie Ron schon gesagt hat, da du diese Gabe mit uns geteilt hast auch wir – innerhalb des Schlosses fast überall hin ‚apparieren'. Nur bestimmte Bereiche, welche durch starke Magie geschützt oder mit privaten Schutzzaubern versehen sind, können wir auf diese Weise nicht erreichen."

„Verständlich", murmelte Harry nach kurzem Überlegen, als durch Hermines Erklärung seine plötzliche Fähigkeit, sich per Willenskraft innerhalb des Schlosses überall hintransportieren zu können, für ihn allmählich Sinn zu machen begann. Doch etwas störte ihn an der ganzen Sache noch ein wenig. Und das hing mit einem Gefühl zusammen, welches er schon oft innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarths empfunden hatte.

„Meint ihr wirklich, daß diese Fähigkeit genetisch bedingt ist?", fragte der Gryffindor die drei anderen Jugendlichen daher. „Vielleicht hat es auch eine andere Bewandtnis damit... ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber in Hogwarths habe ich mich von Anfang an sicher gefühlt. Manchmal fühlt es sich für mich fast so an, als würde...", Harry zögerte, da er nicht für verrückt gehalten werden wollte. Doch die neugierigen, aufmunternden Blicke, welche seine drei Freunde auf ihn gerichtet hielten, ließen ihn fortfahren.

„Naja, manchmal fühle ich mich...beschützt. Als würde jemand hier im Schloß über mich wachen. Und ich meine damit nicht den Schulleiter", kam Harry einem Einwand Hermines zuvor, „obwohl ich natürlich weiß, daß Professor Dumbledore viel dafür tun würde, um meine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten.  
Nein, was ich ausdrücken will, ist, daß...daß es mehr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit ist – als könne mir innerhalb der Schloßmauern nicht wirklich etwas passieren. Obwohl ich schon oftmals dem Tode nahe war, so kam ich im Endeffekt immer mit dem Leben davon. Und ich kann es nicht beschwören, doch ich denke manchmal wirklich, daß es daran liegt, daß mir diese fremde...Präsenz...wohlgesonnen ist. Sie paßt auf mich auf, so gut es ihr möglich ist. Sie hilft mir."

Harry hatte bei seiner Erklärung seine Freunde nicht angesehen, sondern auf die Wand hinter ihnen gestarrt, als könne er die Präsenz, von der er gesprochen hatte, dort stehen sehen. Doch dem war nicht so, auch wenn der Gryffindor für einen Augenblick meinte, den Hauch einer sanften Berührung in seinem Geist zu spüren. Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sicher zu sein.

Den Blick von der Wand abwendend und sich leicht zögernd seinen drei stumm gebliebenen Freunden zuwendend, fragte Harry leise: „Klingt das sehr verrückt?"

„Nun", räusperte sich Draco. „Nicht verrückter jedenfalls als das Mal, wo unser Harry so etwas über das Schloß sagte. Auch er meinte immer, Hogwarths gebe ihm das Gefühl, beschützt zu werden von einer Präsenz, die ihm zugeneigt wäre. Doch weder wir Vier noch die Erwachsenen konnten herausfinden, woher er die Gewißheit nimmt, innerhalb des Schlosses könne ihm niemand wirklich schaden."

„Oh gut", seufzte Harry auf. „Dann geht es mir wenigstens nicht allein so – sondern es scheint eine Macke zu sein, die Realitäten übergreifend wirkt. Klasse."

„Das ist keine Macke", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. „Ist doch cool, wenn dir ein Geist oder eine Präsenz – wie auch immer du es nennen willst – in Hogwarths wohlgesonnen ist. Schließlich ist es das Schloß deiner Vorväter – zweier sogar. Vielleicht weiß das Schloß von deiner Verwandtschaft mit Gryffindor und Slytherin und paßt aus diesem Grund auf dich auf? Und gibt dir sozusagen Sonderprivilegien", überlegte der Rothaarige.

„Ron, manchmal bist du ja richtig sensibel", lobte Hermine ihren Freund und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. „Doch du könntest sogar Recht haben mit deiner Vermutung über das Schloß. Schließlich steht Hogwarths schon seit mehr als tausend Jahren und vereint soviel Magie in seinen Mauern – vielleicht gibt es eine Art von fremdartigem Bewußtsein, welches instinktiv Harry als Erbe zweier seiner Erbauer beschützt?"

„Der Gedanke ist einerseits beruhigend, andererseits aber auch ein wenig gruselig", gab Harry zu, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich glaube, ich werde mich trotz all der Dinge, die mir in den letzten fünf Jahren zugestoßen sind, nie richtig daran gewöhnen, daß in der Zaubererwelt so ziemlich alles möglich ist. Selbst Gebäude mit einer Persönlichkeit...", der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse er diesen Gedanken erst richtig verdauen.

„Das ist gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie du vielleicht annimmst", meldete sich nun auch Draco zu Wort, der bis dahin schweigend neben seinem Freund gesessen hatte. „Viele alte Gemäuer, welche so viel Magie wie Hogwarths in sich bergen, entwickeln im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eine Art Sensibilität für ihre Bewohner. Doch es benötigt schon sehr viel Zeit und Magie, um eine derartige Präsenz so stark anwachsen zu lassen, daß sie mehr oder weniger aktiv auf einen Menschen reagiert. Dieses Schloß ist jedoch eindeutig ein geeigneter Kandidat für eine solche Theorie, denn Hogwarths war von Anfang an mit sehr mächtiger Magie erfüllt – und wir wissen nicht, welche Kräfte zur Zeit der Gründer dazu benutzt wurden, um unsere Schule zu errichten. Alles ist möglich."

„Auch wenn Hogwarths eine Art von eigenem Bewußtsein besitzt – wovon übrigens nichts in ‚Geschichte von Hogwarths' steht", fügte Hermine bedeutsam hinzu, woraufhin Harry zustimmend nickte, „so hängt sein ‚Beschützerinstinkt' Harry gegenüber auf jeden Fall mit seinen Vorfahren zusammen. Professor Dumbledore hat mit seiner Vermutung also nicht falsch gelegen."

„Das wäre ja auch mal ganz was Neues", murmelte Ron und erhielt für seinen unverhohlenen Sarkasmus ein Lächeln seiner Freunde. Selbst Hermine konnte ihm nicht widersprechen, daß es äußerst ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, wenn der alte, weise Zauber einmal nicht Recht mit einer Vermutung haben würde. Dafür war der Schulleiter zu weitsichtig und vorsichtig, bevor er überhaupt eine feste Meinung äußerte.

„Was uns wieder zurück zu der Frage bringt, weswegen wir eigentlich hierhergekommen sind", brachte Draco die Sprache wieder zurück auf die Suche nach den Räumlichkeiten von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Auf die Karte des Rumtreibers tippend, welche Harry die ganze Zeit über geistesabwesend in der Hand gehalten hatte, sagte der blonde junge Mann: „Wir sollten uns überlegen, wie wir vorgehen wollen, um endlich Erfolg bei der Suche zu haben. Nicht, daß es nicht aufregend gewesen ist, während der Nachforschungen der letzten Jahre die eine oder andere verborgene Geheimtür oder Seitenwege im Schloß entdeckt zu haben, von denen sonst niemand mehr weiß – aber ich würde doch zu gern endlich diese Räume finden!" Am Ende seiner Rede klang Draco etwas ungeduldig und Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

„Geduld, Draco, Geduld", mahnte er den Jüngeren mit einem Schmunzeln. „Erinnere dich, du bist Wasser – cool, logisch und gelassen. Überlaß' es Ron und mir, den Part der Ungeduldigen zu übernehmen."

„Ich werd' dir gleich was – von wegen gelassen und ruhig", grummelte Draco scheinbar aufgebracht und streckte die Hand aus, um Harry durch die wirren schwarzen Haare zu fahren und sie dadurch noch mehr in Unordnung zu bringen.

„Hey", kam der indignierte Ausruf des Gryffindors, welcher wenigstens den Anschein von Ordnung auf seinem Kopf wahren wollte, indem er einige Strähnen der schwarzen Masse zurückstrich und hinter den Ohren festklemmte. Dabei stellte er erstaunt fest, daß diese Strähnen ihm nicht gleich wieder ins Gesicht fielen, was bedeutete, daß seine Haare in der letzten Zeit gewachsen waren. Das war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Kindsköpfe", murmelte Hermine und nahm Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Hand, um nun selbst einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Sie unterzog den dargestellten Grundriß der Schule – und besonders die Umgebung um den Nordturm – einer genauen Untersuchung. Sie wollte herausfinden, wo ihre Freunde und sie am ehesten Chancen haben würden, Hinweise zu finden, die sie letztendlich an das gewünschte Ziel bringen würden.

„Wo, meinst du, sollten wir anfangen?", riß sie Rons Stimme schließlich aus ihren Überlegungen. Harry und Draco, welche ihre ‚Auseinandersetzung' wieder inzwischen beendet hatten, sahen die braunhaarige junge Frau ebenfalls neugierig und abwartend an.

„Ich denke, da wir von Harrys Affinität zum Nordturm als entscheidendem Hinweis ausgehen", begann Hermine langsam, während sich eine nachdenkliche Falte in ihre Stirn grub, „sollten wir genau dort beginnen. Oben auf der Plattform – und dann versuchen, sozusagen eine Richtung ‚auszuloten'. Bis jetzt haben wir den Nordturm nie als eine Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, deswegen haben wir dort auch nie nach Hinweisen gesucht...vielleicht gibt uns eines der Gemälde dort einen Tip oder Harry bekommt eine Ahnung...ich weiß selbst nicht so recht, wie wir diese Sache angehen sollten", gestand die junge Frau schließlich leicht verlegen ein.

Doch Harry nickte ihr lächelnd zu. „Das ist doch schon ein guter Anfang, Hermine. Auf dem Nordturm bin ich gern und vielleicht kann ich wirklich als eine Art ‚Schwingungsbarometer' fungieren, um uns einen Hinweis auf die Lage der Räume zu verschaffen. Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen, solange uns keine bessere Idee kommt."

„Ok, dann laßt uns aufbrechen", stimmte Ron zu und auch Draco gab keine Widerworte. Als seine Freunde sich mit ihm erhoben, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wollte Harry auf einmal wissen: „Könnten wir per...", Harry machte eine Handbewegung, die verdeutlichen sollte, was er vorschlug. Daß er nicht zu Fuß zum Nordturm gehen wollte.

Draco schenkte ihm ein verständnisvollen Blick und erwiderte: „Gleich dabei, deine neuen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, Harry?" Als der Schwarzhaarige nickte, grinste sein blonder Freund voller Schalk und meinte: „Kein Problem, wie gesagt ist das Lichtwandern eigentlich deine Gabe, daher wirst du nur sehr wenig Hilfe brauchen, bist du es selbst im Schlaf beherrschst. Konzentriere dich ganz einfach auf den Ort, an den du willst und dann gib dir einen mentalen Schubs, als wenn du losgehen würdest."

„Warum hat es eigentlich beim ersten Mal funktioniert, wenn du überhaupt keine Ahnung hattest, daß du Lichtwandern kannst?", wollte Ron in diesem Augenblick wissen. Harry mußte nicht lange überlegen, um auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu finden. „Ich war sehr aufgewühlt über das, was Hermine mir kurz zuvor erzählt hatte und wollte eigentlich nur noch weg. Allein sein, um darüber nachzudenken, was ich gerade erfahren hatte...damit ins Reine zu kommen. Und das mache ich halt normalerweise auf der Plattform des Nordturms. Daher denke ich, daß dieser Wunsch diese Fähigkeit aktivierte und mich an den Ort brachte, der Ruhe und Sicherheit für mich ausströmt. Es war eine Sache des Unterbewußtseins... Instinkt sozusagen."

Ron nickte langsam, da ihm die Begründung einleuchtete. Dann blickte er seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund fragend an: „Bist du bereit, es jetzt ‚bewußt' zu probieren?" „Das bin ich", erwiderte Harry bestätigend und schloß dann die Augen, um sich auf ein mentales Bild der Plattform des Turmes zu konzentrieren. Auch das Gefühl, welches ihn dort oben immer umgab, fügte er diesem Bild instinktiv hinzu und spürte wenig später eine Art von sanftem Schubs und ein warmes Kribbeln durchfloß seinen Körper, bevor es wieder verging.

Die Augen öffnend, brach ein zufriedenes Lächeln über die Züge des Gryffindors, als sein Blick auf die vertrauten Steine der Brüstung des Turmes traf und er dahinter die Wipfel der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes erkennen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft, diese neue Begabung auch bewußt nutzen zu können. Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob dies so ohne weiteres Training möglich sein würde, doch anscheinend hatte Draco Recht behalten, daß das Lichtwandern ihm wohl einfach lag und daher wenig Übung bedurfte.

„Was habe ich gesagt?", erklang in diesem Moment die Stimme des Slytherins, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen. „Du bist und bleibst ein Naturtalent, Harry. Wenn du noch ein wenig mehr übst, hast du demnächst keine Probleme mehr, rechtzeitig im Schloß irgendwo hinzukommen. Sehr nützlich, wenn man verschlafen hat", fügte Draco noch mit einem Zwinkern hinzu und Harry mußte lachen.

„Dazu ist diese Gabe nicht gedacht", bemühte sich Hermine, streng dreinzuschauen und somit den Mißbrauch der Fähigkeit zu verhindern. Doch das amüsierte Funkeln sowohl in Harrys als auch Dracos und Rons Augen, welcher sein Grinsen ebenfalls kaum verbergen konnte, ließ ihr keine Wahl, als sich geschlagen zu geben. „Jungs", seufzte die Gryffindor auf und rollte die Augen.

Dann richtete die junge Frau ihren Blick erneut auf die Karte, welche nunmehr vier Punkte auf dem Nordturm anzeigte, welche die Namen der Jugendlichen trugen. „Laßt uns jetzt anfangen, denn bis zum Abendessen bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit", mahnte sie ihre männlichen Begleiter zu ein wenig mehr Eile.

Als die Freunde sich jedoch gerade der Falltür zum Treppenhaus des Turms zuwandten, erklang hinter ihnen auf einmal ein melodisches Trillern. Sich umdrehend, sahen die Vier Fawkes über die Brüstung schweben. Der rotgoldene Phönix flog geradewegs auf Harry zu, auf dessen Schulter er Sekunden später landete und seinen Schnabel zärtlich in einer Begrüßung an der Wange des Schwarzhaarigen rieb. Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen erhielten aufgrund dieser liebevollen Geste einen dankbaren Schimmer, bevor er die Hand hob und in Erwiderung der Begrüßung dem stolzen Feuervogel behutsam durch das dichte Gefieder strich.

„Hallo, Fawkes", flüsterte er dem Phönix dabei zu. „Was machst du denn hier, mein Freund? Hat der Professor dich geschickt?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen.

Als Erwiderung gab Fawkes eine Serie von melodiösen Lauten von sich, um die Frage zu verneinen. Dann legte er auf einmal den Kopf schief und sah tief in Harrys Augen hinein, als suche er etwas. Harry blickte zurück, gefangen von der Weisheit in den Augen des Phönix, die ebenso wie die seinen von einem reichen Tiefgrün waren.

Wieder fühlte er eine fremdartige Präsenz, die ihn zu erreichen versuchte – ganz wie vor ein paar Stunden mit Eldaryon. Doch dieses Mal gab es keine Wand, welche ihn und den anderen Partner voneinander trennte, daher öffnete sich Harry dieser Präsenz, um eine Verbindung herstellen zu können.

**_Du hast also einen Teil der Gabe erweckt, welche dich mit anderen magischen Geschöpfen sprechen läßt, Erbe der Gründer_**, erklang kurze Zeit später eine Stimme in seinen Gedanken. **_Sir Godric wäre sehr stolz auf dich, daß du seine Gabe zu nutzen beginnst, wo sie ihm selbst doch so viel Freude bereitete. _**

Dieses Mal konnte Harry identifizieren, daß dieses ‚Gespräch' mental ablief, da Fawkes ihm bei seinen Worten weiterhin in die Augen sah, jedoch keinen Ton von sich gab.

**_Fawkes?_**

**_Ja, mein junger Freund. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, daß der Tag eintritt, an dem du deine Kräfte zu entdecken beginnst und daher auch anfangen würdest, mit mir zu sprechen. Doch ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, daß es unter diesen Umständen geschehen würde. _**

**_Bist du enttäuscht, daß es nicht _****dein _Harry ist, der jetzt mit dir spricht?_**, wollte Harry etwas zögernd wissen. Doch als die Stimme des Phönix erneut in Gedanken zu ihm sprach, wurde sie von einem Gefühl der Wärme und Zuneigung begleitet, welches Harry wie eine weiche Decke einhüllte.

**_Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin stolz, dich kennenzulernen, Erbe von Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin. Du bringst viele Neuigkeiten aus deiner Welt mit, viel Aufregung – doch es ist gut so. Azhuras Anwesenheit in Hogwarths wäre ohne dein Auftauchen hier wohl stets ein Geheimnis geblieben – und nur sie war in der Lage, dir von deinen Ahnen zu berichten. Damit hat sie den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, welcher deine Kräfte erwecken wird – und gibt mir die Gelegenheit, dir Dinge zu berichten und zu lehren, welche dir in deiner Realität von Nutzen sein werden._**** Mein _Harry, wie du ihn nanntest, braucht zum Glück diese Informationen nicht mehr, doch du schon._**

**_Du sprichst von Voldemort, nicht wahr?_**

**_Ja, ich rede von dem Bösen, der dein Leben verdunkelt, junger Erbe._**

**_Bitte, sage nicht laufend Erbe zu mir, Fawkes – nenn' mich einfach Harry._**

Erneut floß das Gefühl von Wärme und liebevoller Zuneigung durch den Gryffindor, als die smaragdgrünen Augen des Phönix ihn freundlich betrachteten.

**_Azhura hat Recht, du bist meinem Meister sehr ähnlich. Auch Godric mochte es nicht, mit Titeln angesprochen zu werden. Doch mußt du verstehen, daß die Nutzung eines Titels ruhig akzeptiert werden kann, wenn der Respekt, welcher damit ausgedrückt werden soll, freiwillig gegeben wird und nicht erzwungen ist. Daher solltest du dich daran gewöhnen, _****Sir Harry_. Dieser Titel gehört zu dir wie das Blut, das in deinen Adern fließt._**

**_Gerade deswegen solltest du mich Harry nennen, Fawkes. Ich habe mir deinen Respekt noch nicht verdient..._**

**_Gerade durch diese Worte würdest du ihn dir erneut erworben haben. Deine Bescheidenheit ist eine Tugend, welche dich liebenswert macht. In Ordnung, vorerst werde ich dich nur bei deinem Namen nennen – doch vergiß meine Worte nicht, junger Erbe. Du hast dir den Titel verdient, auch wenn du ihn noch nicht selbst für dich beanspruchst._**

**_Danke, Fawkes._**

**_Nun solltest du jedoch deine Freunde nicht länger warten lassen. Sie waren bis jetzt sehr geduldig, doch ich spüre ihre Erwartung, daß ihr das Rätsel, welches euch beschäftigt, bald lösen könnt._**

**_Wir suchen nach den Privatgemächern von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Kannst du uns bei der Suche behilflich sein – du weißt doch sicher, wo sie lebten?_**

Humor lag in Fawkes' Worten, als er antwortete: **_Natürlich weiß ich, wo mein Herr und seine Familie wohnten, Harry. Darum bin ich ja gekommen, da nun die Zeit reif dafür ist, ihre Räumlichkeiten ausgewählten Personen wieder zugänglich zu machen. Manches, was du dort vorfinden wirst, wird dein Weltbild weiter verändern, Harry, doch bewahre dir dein offenes Herz und deinen aufnahmebereiten Verstand. Dann wird die Offenbarung der Gemächer von Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin sowie die Erklärungen, welche sie bergen, eine wertvolle Erfahrung für dich sein._**

Nach diesen mysteriösen Worten blieb Harry eine Weile still, da er sich erst einmal mental darauf vorbereiten mußte, den neuen Überraschungen – den er nach Fawkes' ‚Warnung' sicher war, in den noch aufzufindenden Gemächern begegnen zu werden – aufgeschlossen gegenüber zu stehen. Doch dann neigte er den Kopf und beschloß, die Neuigkeiten auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Was konnte ihn jetzt noch wirklich überraschen, wo er schon wußte, daß Lord Slytherin zu seinen Vorfahren gehörte?

**_Ich werde versuchen, ohne Vorurteile zu sein, Fawkes. Doch ich kann nicht versprechen, wie meine Reaktion ausfallen wird, wenn ich diese ‚Offenbarungen' vor mir sehe._** Teilte Harry dem Phönix auf seiner Schulter gedanklich mit.

**_Deine Worte sind klug, Harry. Niemand kann wissen, wie er auf Überraschungen reagiert, doch ist der Versuch, ihnen aufgeschlossen zu begegnen, stets eine gute Entscheidung. Sei dir gewiß, daß die Neuigkeiten, welche dir in den Räumlichkeiten meines Meisters und seiner Familie begegnen werden, nicht erschreckend sein werden – nur ungewohnt._**

**_Gut. Das erleichtert mich, denn schlechte Neuigkeiten sind das Letzte, was ich zur Zeit gebrauchen könnte. Würdest du meinen Freunden und mir jetzt den richtigen Weg zeigen, Fawkes?_**, beendete Harry seinen Gedankenaustausch mit dem goldroten Feuervogel.

Dieser trillerte eine Reihe von Tönen, welche sich nach einer Bestätigung anhörten und hob von Harrys Schulter ab. Der Gryffindor runzelte leicht die Stirn, denn wie schon ein- oder zweimal zuvor hatte er gemeint, Worte aus den Tönen herauszuhören. Doch es war wohl noch nicht Zeit, Slytherins Begabung bei anderen magischen Geschöpfen anwenden zu können als bei Schlangen. Wie Eldaryon ihm erklärt hatte, war es schwieriger, andere Sprachen laut zu artikulieren, als eine telepathische Verbindung zu einem solchen Wesen zu schaffen, um miteinander zu kommunizieren.

Daher wandte sich Harry nun seinen drei Freunden zu, welche während seiner ‚Unterhaltung' mit Fawkes geduldig abgewartet hatten. Anhand von Harrys abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck hatten sie bemerkt, daß er wohl ebenso wie Stunden zuvor mit Midnight dabei war, seine neuentdeckte Gabe der Kommunikation zu nutzen.

Als sich der Schwarzhaarige ihnen nun aber zuwandte und auf sie zutrat, sagte Draco zu ihm: „Du mußt diese Sache mit der Telepathie ebenfalls noch üben, Harry, denn wenn du jedes Mal, wenn du mit jemandem telepathisch eine Unterhaltung führst, derartig wegtrittst wie heute Nachmittag oder eben, wird das ziemlich auffällig sein."

„Ich fange ja gerade erst an, zu lernen, Draco", erwiderte Harry mit einem leichten Seufzer, denn der junge Slytherin hatte mit seiner Beobachtung wirklich Recht. „Ich brauche jetzt noch alle Konzentration, um eine solche Verbindung zu einem Gespräch nutzen zu können, doch ich hoffe, daß es mit der Zeit leichter werden wird."

**_Hab keine Sorge, Harry. Du stehst noch ganz am Anfang der Erforschung deiner Fähigkeiten, daher fällt es dir noch schwer, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu teilen. Es wird leichter werden, wenn du die wahre Tiefe dieser Begabung erkannt hast und sie dann auch mit weit weniger starker Konzentration zu nutzen vermagst._**

Fawkes hatte erneut Kontakt zu Harry aufgenommen, da er dessen Unsicherheit gespürt hatte und ihn daher beruhigen wollte. Der Gryffindor war im Grunde jetzt schon weiter als der Phönix angenommen hätte, denn eine derart lange Unterhaltung wie die ihre am Stück führen zu können bedurfte bei ungeübten Partnern wie Harry eine ganze Menge an Konzentration und Kraft. Daher sollte der junge Mann sich keine Sorgen über seine Fortschritte machen, denn Fawkes war sich sicher, daß Harry eine rasche Auffassungsgabe besaß und schnell lernen würden, mit seinen erwachenden Talenten umzugehen.

Harry nickte Fawkes dankbar zu, welcher daraufhin eine auffordernde Melodie von sich gab und auf die Falltür zuflog, um dort auf die Jugendlichen zu warten. Ron, welcher am Nächsten zu der Tür stand, öffnete diese und trat dann ein Stück zur Seite, um dem rotgoldenen Vogel den Vortritt zu lassen, da er bemerkt hatte, daß dieser sie anscheinend begleiten würde. Und Fawkes genoß im Schloß großen Respekt.

Hermine, welche sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schweigend verhalten hatte, blickte von dem durch die Falltür schwebenden Fawkes zu Harry, bevor sie fragte: „Hat Fawkes dir während eurer Unterhaltung etwas bezüglich unserer Suche erzählt, Harry? Er müßte doch wissen, wo die Gemächer deiner Vorfahren liegen."

Harry lächelte, bevor er mit einem Nicken bestätigte, was seine Freundin wissen wollte. „Clever wie eh und je, 'Mine. Ja, Fawkes weiß, wo wir suchen müssen und er hat zugestimmt, uns dorthin zu führen. Er meinte, es wäre an der Zeit, daß die Räumlichkeiten ausgewählten Personen wieder zugänglich wären...und dort würden neue Überraschungen auf uns warten. Doch ich denke, dort werden wir – vor allem jedoch ich – auf jeden Fall auch Antworten auf viele Fragen finden. Daher laßt uns Fawkes jetzt nachgehen, denn ich bin wirklich neugierig, wo er uns hinführen wird."

Die letzten Worte hatte Harry auch an Ron und Draco gerichtet, welche eifrig nickten und ihm nacheilten, als der Schwarzhaarige nunmehr durch die Falltür ins Treppenhaus des Nordturmes trat. Gemeinsam folgten die Freunde dem schimmernden Phönix durch die langen Gänge, vorbei an Dutzenden von Gemälden, alten Ritterrüstungen und dunklen Nischen, welche vielleicht geheime Kammern verbargen. Doch im Moment verschwendete keiner der vier Jugendlichen einen Gedanken daran, diese Nischen zu erforschen und damit die Karte des Rumtreibers vielleicht um neue, interessante Entdeckungen zu bereichern. Vielmehr hing ihre Aufmerksamkeit einzig und allein an Fawkes, der sie mit aufmunternden Tönen immer weiter durch ein Labyrinth an sich windenden Gängen lockte, bevor er auf einmal vor einem Gemälde hielt.

Das sichtlich alte Bildnis zeigte einen großen, wunderschönen Wald, der aber scheinbar dem Pinsel eines besonders phantasiereichen Künstlers entsprungen war, denn die normalerweise grünen Blätter der Bäume waren auf diesem Gemälde von einer tiefgoldenen Farbe. Dies verlieh dem Wald als Ganzem eine Mystik, als stamme er aus einer anderen Welt. Im Dickicht des Waldes tummelte sich vielerlei Getier, wie Einhörner, Zentauren und andere Bewohner. Auch eine große Schlange bewegte sich durch das Unterholz und hob nun den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, wie sich eine Ansammlung von Menschen vor ihrem Gemälde aufhielt.

Doch erst Fawkes' melodiöses Trillern weckte die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit des Tiers, bei welchem es sich um eine schwarze Kobra handelte, wie Harry inzwischen erkannt hatte. Die Schlange stieß ein überrascht klingendes Zischen aus, als sie ihre Augen auf Fawkes richtete.

(Der Begleiter des Lords), erklangen wenig später für Harry erkennbare Worte aus dem Maul der Kobra. (Es ist sehr lange her, daß sich jemand in diesen Teil des Schlosses verirrt hat, und nun bringt er auf einmal Menschen hierher?)

(Du kennst Fawkes?), konnte sich Harry nicht zurückhalten, die Schlange zu fragen. Deren Kopf fuhr überrascht herum, als jemand mit ihr sprach. Helle Augen bohrten sich in die smaragdgrünen des Gryffindors und die Kobra schlängelte sich noch etwas näher an den Rand des Gemäldes heran.

(Du verstehst meine Sprache, Mensch? Aber wie ist das möglich...oh), entfuhr es dem Tier plötzlich, als es Harry genauer in Augenschein nahm. (Ihr seid es, mein Lord...es ist sehr, sehr lange her...) Die Kobra verstummte und musterte Harry nur aus ihren gelben Augen, als könne sie diesen kaum trauen.

(Du kennst mich?), erwiderte Harry der Schlange irritiert. (Und nenn mich nicht Lord. Ich heiße Harry. Harry James Potter.)

Der Kopf der schwarzen Kobra neigte sich von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie den Gryffindor einer eingehenden Musterung unterzog. Dann sank sie aus ihrer hochaufgerichteten Stellung in sich zusammen und stieß ein Zischen aus, welches sich seltsamerweise fast wie ein Seufzen anhörte.

(Nein, ich kenne dich nicht, Harry. Doch ich kannte einst jemanden wie dich, daher auch meine Überraschung bei deinem Anblick. Es ist so lange her, daß ich ihn sah...), wieder erklang dieses seufzerartige Zischen aus ihrem Maul. Dann hob die Kobra ihren Kopf und fuhr fort: (Doch du mußt ein Nachfahre von ihm sein, sonst hätte der Phönix dich nicht hierher gebracht. Sicher willst du die Räume ihrer Lordschaften sehen, wie es dein Recht ist.)

(Wenn du mit den Lordschaften Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin meist, dann ja), bestätigte Harry ernst. (Fawkes hat meine Freunde und mich hierher gebracht, da wir nach diesen Räumen suchen, um Antworten auf viele unserer Fragen zu erhalten. Die Beiden waren meine Vorfahren, auch wenn ich davon erst seit kurzer Zeit weiß.)

(Oh, die Verwandtschaft mit ihnen ist unbestreitbar), zischte die Kobra, (und wenn der Phönix meint, es wäre an der Zeit, das Geheimnis dieses Turms zu enthüllen, so ist es nicht mein Recht, dies zu verweigern. Um den Eingang zu öffnen, drehe den Fackelhalter dort rechts an der Wand nach links. Das Paßwort lautet: Drehardyn.)

(Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe), erwiderte Harry.

(Es war mir eine Ehre, mein Lord.) Mit diesen Worten schlängelte sich die Kobra wieder zurück ins Unterholz, so daß sie Harry entnervten Blick nicht sah, als er erneut mit einem Titel angesprochen wurde, den er nicht für sich beanspruchte.

Sich auf die Anweisungen der Kobra besinnend, trat der junge Gryffindor dann zu der Wand rechts des Gemäldes und griff nach dem Fackelhalter. Erst setzte dieser Harrys Bemühung, ihn nach links zu drehen, Widerstand entgegen. Durch die langen Jahrhunderte der Nichtbenutzung war der Mechanismus leicht eingerostet, gab nach einer Weile jedoch nach und der Fackelhalter ließ sich um 45° drehen, bevor er hörbar einrastete.

Ein Rumpeln ertönte und über dem Wald mit den goldenen Blättern auf dem Gemälde flog ein Schwarm verschiedenartigster Vögel auf. Einer dieser Vögel löste sich aus dem Schwarm und näherte sich ebenso wie die schwarze Kobra zuvor dem Rand des Bildes. Je näher der Vogel kam, desto erstaunter wurden die Blicke von Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ron. Dies war jedoch verständlich, denn der Vogel entpuppte sich als ein Phönix. Doch das Gefieder dieses Phönix war nicht in dem flammenden goldroten Ton wie das von Fawkes, sondern strahlte in einem derart leuchtenden Weiß, daß seine Helligkeit im Dämmerlicht des Ganges fast in den Augen schmerzte.

„Wunderschön", entwich es Hermine bewundernd, und auch ihre männlichen Begleiter hielten mit ihrer Andacht bei dem engelhaft weißen Phönix nicht zurück. Fawkes gab ein amüsiert klingendes Trillern von sich und erhielt darauf eine ähnliche Antwort von seinem Artgenossen. Die zwei Phönixe führten ein kurzes Zwiegespräch, bevor der weiße Vogel Harry ansah und dann eine bestätigende Serie von Lauten sang.

Daraufhin war erneut ein Rumpeln zu hören und das Gemälde des Goldenen Waldes begann sich zu bewegen. Es glitt von seinem vorherigen Platz unter dem Rumpeln des ebenfalls lang nicht mehr benutzten Mechanismus an der Wand entlang zur Seite weg und offenbarte die ersten Stufen einer langen Wendeltreppe.

**_Geh, mein junger Freund. Merke dir die Art und Weise gut, wie du an diesem ersten Wächter zu den Gemächern meines einstigen Herrn vorbeigelangst, denn beim nächsten Mal wird dir mein Artgenosse nur unter Gabe des Paßwortes, das dir die Kobra gab, Zugang zu der Treppe gewähren. Dieses Mal ließ er sich von mir überzeugen, daß du das Recht besitzt, weiterzukommen._**

**_Heißt das, ich muß, um ein weiteres Mal diesen Weg weitergehen zu können, mit dem Phönix reden können? Richtig in eurer Sprache?_**

**_So ist es. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Du lernst schnell, Harry. Und ich weiß, daß du schon anfängst, Worte meiner Sprache zu verstehen, wenn ich zu dir in Tönen spreche. Doch nun steige diese Treppe hinauf, deine Freunde sind ungeduldig._**

Mit diesen Worten hatte der goldrote Phönix durchaus Recht, denn sowohl Ron, Hermine als auch Draco standen schon auf den untersten Stufen der Wendeltreppe und blickten sich nach Harry um, um diesen zur Eile anzuhalten. Fawkes schwebte an den Freunden vorbei und flog dann mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen empor.

Harry nickte Ron, Draco und Hermine zu und gemeinsam eilten sie dann dem Phönix hinterher, neugierig auf das nächste Hindernis, welches sich ihnen sicher in den Weg stellen würde. Und dies ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als die vier Gefährten gerade die Wendeltreppe erklommen hatten und, Fawkes folgend, einen dunklen Gang betraten, hörten sie vor sich in der Finsternis ein leises Geräusch. „Ein wenig Licht wäre jetzt nicht schlecht", murmelte Draco. Bevor Hermine jedoch nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte, um einen Lumos-Zauber auszusprechen, leuchte auf Rons Handfläche eine kleine Flamme auf, welche ihre Umgebung erhellte.

„Eine _wirklich_ nützliche Fähigkeit", meinte Harry mit einem Lächeln, bevor er auf einen Wandleuchter deutete, der ganz in ihrer Nähe hing. „Würdest du so freundlich sein?", sagte er zu seinem rothaarigen Freund.

„Stets zu Diensten, mein Herr", flachste Ron gutmütig und ließ die Kerzen in dem Leuchter mit einem Fingerschnipsen angehen. Daraufhin wurde der Gang vor ihnen plötzlich in fast gleißendes Licht getaucht, was die vier Freunde instinktiv wieder zum Anfang der Treppe zurückweichen ließ. Dieser Instinkt rettete sie, denn mit dem Anzünden der Kerzen in dem Wandleuchter aktivierten sich mehrere Schutzzauber, welche die Gemächer der zwei Gründer vor ungewolltem Besuch bewahren sollten.

„Wow", brachte Ron heraus, als er mit großen Augen in den nun hell erleuchteten Gang blickte. Direkt vor ihren Augen breitete sich auf einmal ein dichtes Gewirr an miteinander verschlungenen Ranken aus, welches die gesamte Breite und Höhe des Ganges ausfüllte. Dicke Dornen warnten davor, in Berührung mit diesen Ranken zu kommen und die Blüten einiger Pflanzen hatten ihre Kelche in die Richtung der vier Freunde ausgerichtet. Dies brachte die Jugendlichen auf die wenig angenehme Idee, daß es sich bei dem Gewirr aus Ranken wahrscheinlich um eine fleischfressende Pflanze handelte. Und zwar um ein wahrhaft riesiges Exemplar.

„Urgh", entfuhr es Harry wenig begeistert. „Das nenne ich Übergröße. Welchen Dünger hatte diese Schönheit denn?" „Keine Ahnung", ließ sich Draco ähnlich irritiert vernehmen. „Auf jeden Fall hat es derjenige, der sie züchtete, zu gut mit ihr gemeint."  
„Könnte glatt eine von Hagrids Lieblingen sein", fügte nun auch Ron hinzu, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls von seiner Überraschung beim Anblick der riesigen Pflanze erholt hatte. Seine zwei männlichen Freunde nickten nach Rons Worten bestätigend, denn Hagrids Vorliebe für das Monströse war ihnen wohlbekannt.

„Eine Venusfliegenfalle", ließ sich Hermines nachdenkliche Stimme vernehmen, welche sich schon mit dem Problem beschäftigte, wie man dieses Hindernis am besten aus dem Weg räumen konnte. „Fleisch fressende Pflanzen sind gefährlich...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie ihr Gedächtnis durchforschte, um eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Doch auf die Schnelle fand die Gryffindor keine Lösung.

„Bei der Größe auf jeden Fall", stimmte Harry Hermines letztem Satz zu und fragte dann: „Einer von euch weiß nicht zufällig einen Zauberspruch, wie man dieses ‚Pflänzchen' etwas handlicher machen kann?"

„Das ist es!", entfuhr es Hermine, die Harry strahlend ansah. „Du hast die Lösung gerade ausgesprochen, Harry! Wir werden sie verkleinern! Als Jährling dürfte sie uns dann keine Probleme mehr machen."

Der Angesprochene blinzelte, bevor er über sich selbst die Augen rollte. Das war wieder mal typisch für ihn, daß er die Lösung hatte, ohne selbst davon zu wissen. Gut, daß seine Freundin bei ihm war, um ihn auf das Offensichtliche zu stoßen.  
„Oh, okay", meinte er dann und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Die Venusfliegenfalle vor sich aufmerksam im Auge behaltend, vollführte er die für den Verkleinerungs-Zauber benötigten Handbewegungen und öffnete gerade den Mund, um den Spruch zu vollenden, als hinter ihm ein erschrockener Schrei ertönte.

Herumwirbelnd, erblickte Harry Hermine, welche plötzlich von einem der Tentakel der Venusfliegenfalle umschlungen wurde. Die dicke Ranke hatte sich, von den Jugendlichen unbemerkt, welche sich alle auf Harry konzentriert hatten, an der Decke entlanggewunden und war dann im Rücken der Gryffindor wieder herabgesunken, um sie an der Hüfte zu umschlingen. Nun zog die Fleisch fressende Pflanze ihr Opfer mit unbändiger Kraft immer näher an sich heran, auch wenn Ron und Draco krampfhaft versuchten, ihre Freundin zu befreien. Doch es gelang ihnen nicht, die kräftige Ranke, die Hermine umschlossen hielt, von ihr zu lösen. Immer näher zog die riesige Venusfliegenfalle ihr Opfer – und damit auch zwei weitere potentielle Kandidaten – an sich heran. Weitere Ranken bewegten sich geschäftig und krochen über den Boden und an den Wänden auf die Freunde zu, welche in ihren Bemühungen, Hermine zu befreien, jedoch nicht darauf achteten.

Plötzlich wurde jedoch Ron von den Füßen gerissen, als es ihm gerade gelungen war, die Ranke ein paar Zentimeter von der Hüfte seiner Freundin zu befreien und Hermine damit ein wenig Bewegungsspielraum zu verschaffen. Doch nun wurden seine Bemühungen zunichte gemacht, als sie verzweifelt ihre Hand nach Ron ausstreckte, um diesen wieder zu sich herunterzuziehen.

Auch Draco war für einen Moment unschlüssig, welchen von seinen Freunden er zuerst helfen sollte und zögerte daher für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Doch als er Rons ebenso erschrockenen wie wütenden Ausruf hörte, als Hermine weiter auf die Venusfliegenfalle zugezogen wurde, reagierte der Slytherin erneut und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, die Braunhaarige zu befreien.

Doch auch Harry stand nicht untätig herum, sondern eilte ihnen nun mit einem hastig aufgestellten neuen Plan zu Hilfe. Fawkes hatte den Schwarzhaarigen vor einer weiteren Ranke bewahrt, indem er sich im letzten Moment auf dieser niederließ und sie dann in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Dies hatte Harry auf eine Idee gebracht.

Ohne es zu hinterfragen, ließ der Gryffindor seine Beschützerinstinkte für seine Freunde zu ihrer vollen Macht anwachsen und rief das Schwert seines Vorfahren zu sich. Als die rubinbesetzte, goldene Klinge in seiner Hand materialisierte, verschwendete Harry keinen Gedanken daran, wie dies so einfach möglich war, sondern rannte auf Draco und Hermine zu.

„Freunde", rief er laut aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gefährten kurz auf sich zu ziehen. Als er an den Reaktionen der Drei merkte, daß sie ihm zuhörten, rief er ihnen zu: „Nutzt eure besonderen Talente!"

Hermine starrte Harry daraufhin nur einen Augenblick entgeistert an, bevor sie als Erste verstand, was der Schwarzhaarige meinte. Sie hörte auf, sich gegen die Pflanze, die sie fest im Griff hatte, zu wehren und schloß die Augen zur besseren Konzentration. Und im nächsten Augenblick war Hermine verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle flatterte eine braun-weiße Eule durch die Luft und entfernte sich so rasch wie möglich von den Tentakeln, die nach ihr zu greifen versuchten.

Draco reagierte als nächster, denn nach Hermines plötzlichem Verschwinden versuchte die ihres ersten Opfers beraubte Pflanze, nun ihn endlich einzufangen. Der Blonde baute einen dichten Schutzschild um sich auf, an dem die zupackenden Ranken abprallten.

Da auf diese Weise sowohl Hermine als auch Draco für den Moment sicher waren, konzentrierte Harry seine Hilfestellung auf seinen besten Freund, der noch immer haltlos in der Luft hing. Die Ranken, welche Ron im Griff hielten, hatten sich um seine Knöchel gewunden und boten dem rothaarigen Gryffindor nicht viele Möglichkeiten, sich zu wehren. Doch Harry nahm nur Asvandril fester in die Hand und eilte weiter auf Ron zu.

Über die Schulter rief er seinen zwei anderen Freunden zu: „Fangt Ron auf, ok?"

Ohne abzuwarten, holte er dann mit dem Schwert aus und hieb mit einem gezielten Schlag die Ranke durch, welche Ron festhielt. Die scharfe Klinge des Gryffindor-Schwertes durchtrennte den Auswuchs, ohne auf nennenswerten Widerstand zu treffen. Während Ron nun plötzlich aus etwa anderthalb Metern Höhe zu Boden zu fallen begann, waren Hermine und Draco bereit. Im gleichen Moment, in welchem Hermine „Wingardium Leviosa" rief und damit den Sturz ihres rothaarigen Freundes zu einem sanften Schweben verlangsamte, übertrug Draco seinen Schutzzauber auf Harry, welcher nun der Gefährdeste von ihnen allen war.

Als er das silberne Leuchten um sich herum spürte und die Sicherheit, welches der Schild ihm vermittelte, begann Harry sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Dann hörte er auf einmal Hermine rufen: „Harry, runter auf den Boden!"

Ohne zu überlegen, gehorchte der Gryffindor und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Er spürte, wie der Schutzschild um ihn herum noch dichter wurde, bevor sich ein blauer Schimmer über den Schildzauber legte. Im nächsten Augenblick brandete etwas an den Rändern des Schutzzaubers vorbei. Es wurde etwas wärmer und Harry hob ein wenig den Kopf, um zu erkennen, was geschah.

Vor seinen Augen entfaltete sich ein wahres Inferno, als Ron seinem Temperament die Kontrolle überließ und mit seiner Feuermagie die Venusfliegenfalle innerhalb von wenigen Minuten in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelte. In dem dahinter sichtbar werdenden Gang schimmerte eine grüne Wand, die sich jedoch im Augenblick darauf auflöste, als der Zauber, der die riesige Fleisch fressende Pflanze erschaffen hatte, gebrochen wurde.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, als würde etwas zu Boden fallen, ließ Harry wieder an seine Freunde denken und er drehte sich, so rasch ihm das in seiner immer noch liegenden Position möglich war, zu den Dreien herum. Besorgt fragte er: „Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung, Freunde? Jemand verletzt?"

„Ich bin ok", erwiderte Hermine beruhigend, „nur noch etwas Herzklopfen von der Aufregung."  
„Dito", fügte Draco hinzu, der nunmehr seinen Schutzzauber um Harry herum erlöschen ließ, da die Gefahr vorüber war. Dann lehnte sich der Blonde nach einem argwöhnischen Blick, ob nicht noch Überreste der Ranken vorhanden waren, an die Wand hinter sich und ließ sich daran hinuntersinken.

„Ron?", fragte Harry, als der Rothaarige nicht gleich antwortete.  
Tiefblaue Augen richteten sich auf den Gryffindor, bevor sein bester Freund ihm ein zufriedenes Grinsen zeigte. „Nur ein paar Kratzer, als sie mich unsere leider verblichene Freundin in lichte Höhen hob. Ist nichts Schlimmes, das verheilt rasch wieder. Doch im Gegensatz dazu hatte unser liebes Pflänzchen wohl keine große Resistenz gegen mein Feuer. Wie außerordentlich schade", endete Ron sarkastisch.

Harry stöhnte auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken, bevor er antwortete: „Ein geborener Pyromane. Du wärst der Schrecken jeder Feuerwehr, Ron."

„Feuerwehr?", runzelte sein bester Freund die Stirn. „Was ist das nun wieder?"

„Die löschen Brände bei den Muggeln", murmelte Harry.

Als er danach die Augen schloß und einfach nur still liegenblieb, richtete sich Draco ein Stück auf, um den Gryffindor besorgt anzuschauen. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Harry? Wir haben gar nicht gefragt...", wollte der Blonde wissen.

Hermine machte Anstalten aufzustehen und auch Ron runzelte fragend die Stirn. Doch Harry hob nur die rechte Hand, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und winkte ab. „Mir fehlt nichts – ich brauch' nur 'ne Minute, um das Adrenalin wieder abklingen zu lassen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es derart gefährlich werden würde, die Räume meiner Vorfahren zu suchen. Sie wollten anscheinend wirklich keine uneingeladenen Besucher."

„Das kann man wohl nach dieser Falle annehmen", stimmte Draco zu, „doch andererseits hätte wir auf solche Vorkehrungen gefaßt sein müssen. Schließlich handelt es sich hier um ein Geheimnis, welches seit Jahrhunderten gewahrt wird – daher hätte uns von vornherein klar sein müssen, daß wir auf komplizierte Fallen stoßen würden. Das ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß wir, um ein Rätsel zu lösen, gefährliche Hindernisse überwinden müssen."

„Stimmt", gab Harry zu, bevor er den Blonden nachdenklich ansah, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Schutzschild gemacht, bevor Ron sich als Brandstifter betätigt hat?", wollte der Gryffindor wissen.

Draco blinzelte erst, doch dann leuchtete ein Licht des Verstehens in seinen Augen auf. „Oh, das meinst du. Ich habe eine Schicht aus Wasser über den Schild gelegt, damit du nicht einen Hitzschlag kriegst, während Ron die Pflanze erledigt. Sein Feuer ist ziemlich heiß, wie man sehen kann", meinte Draco mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf das Häufchen Asche, was vorher einmal eine riesige Pflanze gewesen war. „Daher dachte ich, mein Element würde dessen Einfluß auf dich mildern."

„Das hat es", nickte Harry beeindruckt. „Danke für deinen Schutz, Draco."

Ein Lächeln war die Antwort auf Harrys Dankbarkeit und der Slytherin meinte: „Gern geschehen, Harry. Schließlich sind wir doch Freunde – und du hast uns auch erst auf den richtigen Weg gebracht mit deiner Aufforderung, unsere Talente einzusetzen. Wer weiß, was sonst alles hätte passieren können. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie wir uns aus dem Schlamassel hätten befreien können."

„Ich war auch etwas planlos", fügte Hermine hinzu, wobei sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dann versuchte, ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Aber du warst ja auch ziemlich beschäftigt, nicht als Abendmahlzeit zu enden", tröstete Harry sie. „Genauso wie Ron. Doch wenn Fawkes mir nicht geholfen hätte, wäre ich selbst nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Wir sind ein gutes Team."

„Schon von Anfang an gewesen", bestätigte Ron und half Hermine wieder auf die Füße.

„Ich meine, wir vier", versuchte Harry klarzumachen, was er ausdrücken wollte. „Daß Ron, 'Mine und ich ein gutes Team sind, war mir bewußt. Doch als ein Quartett sind wir anscheinend noch viel besser als ein Trio. Unsere Zusammenarbeit lief wie einstudiert", fügte er mit einem Lächeln an Draco gewandt hinzu, welcher daraufhin spürte, wie er rot wurde. Der Slytherin war froh darüber, daß Harry ihm so deutlich sagte, daß er ihn im Kreis derjenigen Personen akzeptierte, welche der Gryffindor als vertrauenswürdig hielt und Freund nannte.

Sich ebenfalls erhebend, trat Draco dann auf Harry zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, damit der Schwarzhaarige auch wieder auf die Füße kam. Der Ältere nahm das Angebot dankbar an und kam geschmeidig wieder zum Stehen, bevor er sich nach dem Gryffindor-Schwert bückte und dieses erneut fest in die rechte Hand nahm.

Dann wandte sich Harry an seine drei Freunde, die sich nun wieder um ihn versammelt hatten und fragte: „Bereit, weiterzugehen?" Ein allgemeines Nicken antwortete ihm und mit einem tiefen Atemzug gingen die vier Freunde weiter den Gang entlang.

Nächstes Mega-Pitel geschrieben! Gut? Schlecht? Gespannt, wie es weitergeht? (fragendblick)

Hab' noch Einiges für die Vier in petto, bevor sie die Räume von Harrys Ahnen betreten dürfen... (hust, räusper) (dumdidum) Schreibt mir Kommis, dann kommt das nächste Pitel auch ganz rasch! Die Antworten zu den Kommis zum letzten Kapitel wie immer spätestens morgen auf meiner Livejournal-Seite!

P.S. Sorry für die Veränderung der Zeichensetzung für Parsel-Gesprochenes. Das steht jetzt in normalen Klammern, da FFnet dämlicherweise kaum Sonderzeichen akzeptiert (echtdavongenervtist).

Bye, Dragon's Angel


	16. Neue Hindernisse auf dem Weg

**Kapitel 16: Weitere Hindernisse auf dem Weg**

Es dauerte nicht lange, da trafen die vier Freunde auf das nächste Hindernis auf ihrem Weg. Dieses Mal wurden sie glücklicherweise nicht angegriffen, obwohl Harry inzwischen gut auf eine derartige Möglichkeit vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Asvandril ruhte in seiner Hand, als hätte der Gryffindor die goldene Waffe schon hunderte Male so bei sich geführt und vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Harrys Instinkte, welche beim Kampf gegen die Venusfliegenfalle erwacht waren, arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, um eine weitere Gefahr rechtzeitig erkennen und ihr begegnen zu können.

Doch die Tür, die vor den Freunden erschien, als sie am Ende des Ganges ankamen, machte keinen gefährlichen Eindruck auf ihn. Ebenso wie er wirkten auch Hermine und Ron beruhigt, während Draco sich vorsichtig umschaute und dabei die Nische rechts neben ihnen bemerkte. Auf die Vertiefung in der Wand zutretend, sah der junge Slytherin, daß in die Nische ein kleiner Schrank eingebaut war, auf dessen Regalen verschiedenste Flaschen und Schüsseln mit Zaubertrank-Zutaten standen.

„Hey, kommt mal hierher", rief Draco den drei Gryffindor zu, während er sich interessiert in die offerierten Zutaten vertiefte. Zaubertränke waren von jeher Dracos Spezialität und Leidenschaft. Nicht einmal Hermine konnte ihn in diesem Fach übertrumpfen. Daher war es kein Wunder, daß Dracos Interesse anhand der wie bunt zusammengewürfelt wirkenden Zutaten geweckt war.

„Was hast du entdeckt?", wollte Ron wissen und schaute seinem blonden Freund über die Schulter. „Ach herjee", ließ sich der Rothaarige dann vernehmen. „Zaubertrank-Zutaten. Sag mir jetzt nicht, daß wir diesmal Zaubertränke mischen sollen."

„Es sieht ganz danach aus. Warum sonst sollte es hier sonst einen Schrank mit Zutaten geben?", erwiderte Draco, während er anhand der Zutaten zu erraten versuchte, welchen Trank sie herstellen mußten, um das zweite Hindernis zu bewältigen.

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit der mysteriösen Tür vorsichtig weiter genähert und untersuchte sie mit Hermines Unterstützung. Zuerst hatten die beiden Gryffindor es mit Öffnungszaubern versucht, obwohl sie sich eigentlich sicher waren, daß ein einfaches „Alohomora" nicht ausreichen würde, um diese Tür zu öffnen. Diese Ahnung bestätigte sich – auch, als die Jugendlichen zu stärkeren Zaubern übergingen.

Daher ließen sie es vorerst bleiben, die Tür mit Zaubersprüchen öffnen zu wollen und untersuchten den Mechanismus, welcher diese zu verriegeln schien. Dieser Mechanismus entpuppte sich als ein ausgefallenes System an Riegeln, welche über dünne Röhrchen mit Schalen oder Glaskolben verbunden waren und in einem Schloß mündete. Über diesem Schloß hing ein quadratischer Kasten aus einem Harry unbekannten Material, während in manchen der Schalen buntes Pulver lag und auch einige der Glaskolben mit Substanzen verschiedenster Farben und Konsistenz gefüllt waren.

Harry kamen einige dieser Pulver und Flüssigkeiten aus dem Zaubertrank-Unterricht vage bekannt vor, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was diese ganze Apparatur zu bedeuten hatte. Die Anordnung der Kolben und Schalen erinnerte ihn entfernt an die Versuchsreihen, die er von Chemikern kannte, wenn bestimmte Neuentwicklungen getestet wurden. Doch wie würde ihnen das hier weiterhelfen?

In diesem Moment tauchte Draco mit Ron im Schlepptau neben Harry auf und beugte sich interessiert über die Apparatur, welche die Tür verschlossen hielt. Silberblaue Augen verengten sich nachdenklich, als der Slytherin überlegte, welche der Zutaten in dem Schrank die richtigen sein würden.

„Hast du eine Idee, was dieses Pulver hier ist?", riß ihn Hermines Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Die Braunhaarige deutete auf ein gräulich-braunes Gemisch, welches in einer der ersten Schalen lag. Draco beugte sich näher an das Pulver heran und meinte dann langsam, während er die Stirn runzelte: „Das ist geriebenes Horn eines Bezoar, auch wenn ich es in der Form noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Doch Onkel Severus hat es mir einmal in seinem Buch von „Alte Zaubertränke der Höheren Magie" gezeigt und gesagt, es wäre...oh", Draco verstummte mitten im Satz und nahm die ganze Apparatur mit neuerwachtem Interesse in Augenschein.

„Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich, wie wir dieses Hindernis überwältigen können...interessant... außerordentlich raffiniert", murmelte der Slytherin beeindruckt vor sich hin, während sich seine Augen von einem Gefäß zum anderen bewegten, welche alle durch dünne Röhren verbunden waren. Dabei prüfte er die in ihnen enthaltenen Zutaten und wanderte dann mit den Augen weiter zum nächsten Teil der komplizierten Apparatur.

Ron stieß Harry leicht an und rollte die Augen, als er den faszinierten Ausdruck in den Zügen seines blondes Freundes wahrnahm. Harry erwiderte die Geste mit einem Schulterzucken und lächelte geduldig, bevor er Ron einen Wink gab, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als Hermine von Draco eine halblaute Erläuterung dessen bekam, was der Slytherin herausgefunden hatte, gab sie einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und eilte dann auf den Schrank in der Nische zu. Sie wühlte eine Weile zwischen den Flaschen herum, bis sie die richtigen Zutaten gefunden hatte und schritt dann zurück an Dracos Seite.

Harry und Ron hatten sich währenddessen ein wenig zurückgezogen, um nicht im Weg zu stehen. Die beiden Gryffindor hatten von Zaubertränken nicht viel Ahnung, was bei Harry jedoch vor allem daran lag, daß der Severus Snape seiner Realität ihm eine eventuelle Freude daran von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde an gründlich verdorben hatte.

So warteten die beiden Freunde an einer Wand lehnend darauf, was die andere Hälfte ihres Quartetts fabrizieren würde. Harry hatte am Anfang noch versucht, der Unterhaltung der Zwei zu folgen und zu verstehen, was sie vorhatten, doch bei der Fachsimpelei von Draco und Hermine schwirrte ihm bald der Kopf. Daher beschränkte er sich wie Ron aufs Zusehen.

Schließlich schienen die beiden Zaubertrank-Experten sich einig zu sein, wie sie die von ihnen ausgewählten Zutaten aus dem Schrank verwenden wollten und Hermine goß eine silberne Flüssigkeit aus einem kleinen Fläschchen auf das geriebene Bezoar-Horn. Währenddessen gab Draco etwas, das für Harry wie geschnittene Alraunenwurzel aussah, zu der Flüssigkeit in einem anderen Gefäß, sowie ein wenig blaues Pulver zu einer geleeartigen Substanz in einem dritten Glaskolben. Die Substanz färbte sich daraufhin jedoch nicht etwa Blau, sondern begann, einen tiefen Schwarzton anzunehmen und leicht zu rauchen.

Sich einen zufriedenen Blick schenkend, traten Hermine und Draco dann zurück, um das Resultat ihrer Bemühungen zu beobachten. Auch Ron und Harry gesellten sich wieder zu den Beiden und gemeinsam sahen die vier Freunde, wie die Apparatur durch die von Hermine und Draco an verschiedenen Stellen hinzugefügten Zutaten auf einmal ein seltsam anmutendes Eigenleben entwickelte.

Die Flüssigkeit, welche Hermine auf das Bezoar-Horn geschüttet hatte, ließ dieses sich darin auflösen, wodurch das neu entstandene Gemisch mit einem leisen Zischen in den gasförmigen Zustand überging und als grausilberne Wolke emporstieg. Diese Wolke füllte kurz darauf das Röhrchen aus und hing wie feiner silbern schimmernder Dunst über der Flüssigkeit im zweiten Gefäß. Je dichter der Dunst wurde, desto ungeduldiger schien Draco auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, denn der blonde junge Mann machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er näher an die Apparatur herantreten. Doch Harrys warnende Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn zurück.

Dies war auch gut so, denn Augenblicke später gab es einen Knall und das zweite Gefäß zersprang, als der grausilberne Dunst mit der Flüssigkeit darin in Kontakt trat.

Die vier Gefährten zuckten instinktiv noch einen Schritt zurück, doch es geschah fürs Erste nichts für sie Gefährliches. Statt dessen verflüchtigte sich der silberne Dunst, nachdem ein Teil von ihm sich mit der Flüssigkeit zu einer zähen Masse verbunden hatte, die nun durch das zersprungene Glas auf den Riegel unterhalb des Gefäßes tropfte. Ein leises Zischen war zu hören, während sich vor den neugierigen Augen der vier Freunde die zähe Flüssigkeit durch den Riegel fraß. Nach ein paar Minuten angespannten Wartens war der Riegel förmlich durchgeätzt und brach in zwei Teile.

Dadurch fiel eine der Hälften zu Boden, während der weiterhin mit der Apparatur verbundene Teil sich zu drehen begann und dadurch das Pulver, welches in einer Schüssel lag, in eine zweite, größere Schüssel gekippt wurde. Wieder gab es einen Knall, jedoch leiser als der erste, bevor es wieder still wurde.  
Draco runzelte die Stirn, als nichts weiter passierte und blickte Hermine fragend an. Diese betrachtete die zur Ruhe gekommene Apparatur ebenfalls nachdenklich, bevor es plötzlich in ihren Augen aufblitzte und sie auf den Schrank in der Nische zueilte. Die Gryffindor suchte für kurze Zeit nach der richtigen Zutat und eilte dann an ihren zuschauenden Freunden vorbei, um diese Zutat den zwei Pulvern hinzuzufügen.

Dann blickte Hermine Ron bittend an und meinte: „Würdest du das Gemisch bitte leicht erhitzen, Ron? Aber wirklich nur leicht, das müßte völlig genügen, um die gewünschte Reaktion auszulösen", fügte sie mahnend hinzu.  
Ron schenkte ihr einen zweifelnden Blick, zuckte dann jedoch die Schultern und trat auf die Schale zu, um seine Hand darunter zu halten. Wenig später begann die Schale leicht zu glühen, als Ron sie mit seiner Elementmagie stetig erwärmte, bis Hermine ihn aufzuhören hieß. Harry und Draco waren ebenfalls hinzugetreten und der Slytherin nahm die Schale vorsichtig an sich, welche nunmehr ein teerartiges Gemisch enthielt. Den ‚Teer' strich Draco dann mit einem Spatel auf den zweiten Riegel, welcher dadurch vor den Augen der Freunde wie im Zeitraffer Risse bekam und schließlich wie der erste Riegel zerbrach. Nun war nur noch der letzte Riegel übrig, an dem das mächtige Schloß hing und die Tür versiegelte.

Hermine betrachtete kritisch die noch immer rauchende geleeartige Substanz, welche Draco am Anfang gemischt hatte und nickte zufrieden, als sie bemerkte, daß sich die Flüssigkeit im Glaskolben daneben aufgrund des schwarzen Rauchs in zwei Bestandteile zu trennen begann. Während sich ein dunkler Belag am Boden festsetzte, schwamm der andere Bestandteil wie eine Schicht aus Öl darüber. Diese Ölschicht goß Hermine in eine Schale, die Draco ihr hinhielt, bevor sie die feste Substanz auf dem Boden des Gefäßes einer eingehenden Musterung unterzog. Auch Draco blickte kritisch auf das Produkt ihrer Mischerei und konnte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck nicht verbergen.

Hermine lächelte ebenfalls und griff nach dem inzwischen fest gewordenen Klumpen in der Schale. Sie trat mit energischen Schritten auf den merkwürdigen Kasten oberhalb des letzten Riegels zu und brach den Klumpen in ihrer Hand auseinander. Dann streute sie die einzelnen Bruchstücke möglichst gleichmäßig über die Oberseite des Kastens.

Draco hatte währenddessen die letzte bis dahin ungenutzte Flüssigkeit, in die er zuvor die Alraunenwurzel getan hatte, an sich genommen und gesellte sich nun zu Hermine. Wiederum tauschten die Beiden einen bestätigenden Blick, bevor Hermine sich zu Ron und Harry zurückzog, welche ihr Tun verständnislos beobachtet hatten, jedoch still geblieben waren, um die Konzentration ihrer Freunde nicht zu stören.

Der Slytherin goß nun gleichmäßig die mit Alraunenwurzel versetzte Flüssigkeit über die Klümpchen auf dem Kasten, bevor er sich hastig zu seinen Freunden zurückzog und zur Sicherheit diese noch weiter zum Zurückweichen veranlaßte.

Harry musterte seine zwei Freunde argwöhnisch wegen ihres Verhaltens, wurde jedoch von einer Frage abgehalten, als es plötzlich mächtig krachte. In der Enge des Ganges hallte die Explosion doppelt so laut und die Freunde hielten sich etwas verspätet die Ohren zu, um sich vor dem Lärm zu schützen.

Rauch vernebelte die Sicht für einige Momente, doch als sich der aufgewirbelte Staub legte, wurde klar, was die letzte Kombination an Zaubertrank-Zutaten bewirken sollte. Der seltsame Kasten war in mehrere Einzelteile zersprengt worden, wodurch ein großer Schlüssel freigegeben worden war, der nun glänzend am Boden lag.

Während Ron Hermine und Draco wegen der von ihnen ausgelösten Explosion nur mit großen Augen musterte, schüttelte Harry leicht den Kopf. Sich an die Wand hinter sich lehnend, als brauche er einen Halt, murmelte er vor sich hin: „Oh Klasse. In was für eine Gesellschaft bin ich denn hier geraten? Ein Pyromane und zwei Amateuer-Bombenbauer ...halleluja, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen."

„Bist ja nur neidisch, daß du nicht Krach machen durftest", neckte Draco den Gryffindor, welcher seinen Freund erst schweigend ansah und dann trocken erwiderte: „Als ob."

„Kommt ihr dann, oder wartet ihr auf eine Extra-Einladung?", erklang Hermines Stimme, die inzwischen den Schlüssel aufgehoben hatte und diesen nun probehalber in das große Schloß steckte. Der Schlüssel paßte perfekt und ließ sich widerstandslos drehen, woraufhin sich das Schloß mit einem hörbaren Klick öffnete. Harry, Ron und Draco waren neben ihrer Gefährtin erschienen und Ersterer nahm das Schloß aus seiner Aufhängung, damit sie den letzten Riegel öffnen konnten. Als sie das taten, erglühte die Tür plötzlich in einem hellen Licht. Sofort alarmiert, wichen die vier Jugendlichen zurück, doch anstatt eines Angriffs löste sich die leuchtende Tür in den folgenden Sekunden einfach in Luft auf und gab ein weiteres Stückchen Gang frei.

„Nun", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, als sich nach mehreren Minuten noch keiner der Vier gerührt hatte. „Was glaubt ihr, kommt hinter der nächsten Ecke? Zwei Aufgaben haben wir schon gelöst, doch ich bin sicher, das Beste kommt noch."

„Optimist", seufzte Harry, bevor er energisch vor seine Freunde trat, um als Erster das nächste Stück den Gang hinunter zu gehen. „Laßt es uns einfach herausfinden. Desto eher haben wir es hinter uns", klang die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Da sprach der Realist", meinte Draco und eilte Harry hinterher, gefolgt vom Rest des Quartetts. Rasch schlossen Hermine und ihre zwei männlichen Freunde wieder zu Harry auf und gemeinsam versuchten sie herauszufinden, was nun als dritte Aufgabe im Dunkel des Ganges auf sich warten mochte.

Doch es geschah eine ganze Weile gar nichts. Nach einem Weg, der den Jugendlichen anhand ihrer angespannten Nerven wie Kilometer erschien, in Wahrheit jedoch wohl nur wenigen Metern entsprach, weitete sich der Gang auf einmal zu einer großen Halle.

Irritiert von der plötzlichen Weite nach dem engen, dunklen Gang blickten die Freunde sich um und sahen mehrere Türen vor sich, welche von verschiedenen Figuren bewacht wurden. Vor einer Tür, welche mit bordeauxrotem Samt bezogen war, hockte ein mächtiger Löwe, während eine große steinerne Schlange die smaragdgrüne Tür daneben bewachte. Eine dritte, Rot und Grün gehaltene Tür verteidigte ein Ritter in voller Rüstung, eine vierte in Gold und Silber eine Chimäre. Die zwei restlichen Türen hatten ein geflügeltes Wesen mit einem langen, gefährlich wirkenden Stab in der Hand sowie einen Zentaur als Wächter.

„Wow", murmelte Draco leise, unwillkürlich ehrfürchtig, als ihm klarwurde, daß seine Freunde und er am Ziel ihrer Suche angekommen waren. Auch wenn er die Bedeutung der anderen steinernen Figuren nicht erraten konnte, so waren doch der Löwe und die Schlange vor den mit rotem beziehungsweise grünem Samt bezogenen Türen ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin.

„Wow", echote Ron etwas lauter, jedoch nicht weniger ehrfürchtig. Auch Hermine und Harry fühlten die Andacht, endlich die Gemächer der zwei Gründer gefunden zu haben. Dabei vergaßen alle vier Jugendlichen für einen Augenblick, daß ihnen noch immer Gefahr drohen konnte. Doch zum Glück für sie achtete Fawkes, der sie noch immer begleitete und sie während der zwei vorhergehenden Prüfung beobachtet hatte, auf das Wohl seiner Schützlinge. Der Phönix wußte, sein jetziger Herr wäre sehr unglücklich, sollte einem der vier Freunde ein Unglück zustoßen.

Daher stieß Fawkes im nächsten Moment ein warnendes Trillern aus, bevor er Harry auch gedanklich eine Mahnung zur Vorsicht sandte. **_Sei auf der Hut, Harry. Noch sind die Prüfungen nicht vorbei – eine letzte gilt es noch zu bestehen._**

Harry fuhr bei dieser Warnung aus seinen Gedanken auf und verspannte sich instinktiv in Erwartung der neuen Prüfung. „Freunde, seid wachsam!", gab er die Warnung auch an die drei anderen Jugendlichen weiter, welche ihn irritiert anschauten, da es doch überhaupt keine Anzeichen zu geben schien, daß ihnen noch Gefahr drohte.

„Harry, wieso...", begann Ron zu fragen, wurde jedoch mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als auf einmal hinter ihm ein Knirschen zu hören war. Der rothaarige Gryffindor fuhr herum und wich dann schnell ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hatte ganz in der Nähe der von dem Ritter bewachten Tür gestanden, welcher urplötzlich aus seinem steinernen Schlaf zu erwachen begann. Und nicht nur er.

Auch der Löwe hob den Kopf von den Pranken und neben diesem zeigte die riesige Schlange, welche Ähnlichkeit mit Azhura aufwies, ebenfalls Anzeichen von Bewegung. Im gleichen Augenblick knirschte es auch hinter Hermine, welche sich bei Rons Frage von der Tür abgewandt hatte, die sie gerade inspizierte. Es war die von dem geflügelten, fremden Wesen bewachte Tür – und dieses schüttelte sich in diesem Moment, so daß kleine Steine in alle Richtungen flogen wie bei einem Hund, der ins Wasser gesprungen war und nun die Nässe wieder loszuwerden versuchte.

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wich auch die Gryffindor schnell zu Harry zurück, bei dem sich neben Ron auch Draco eingefunden hatte, welcher die nun gleichfalls lebendige Chimäre und den Zentaur mit abwehrbereit gezogenem Zauberstab fest im Auge behielt. Somit hatten sich die vier Freunde in der Mitte der Halle versammelt, was strategisch ziemlich ungünstig war, da sie dadurch von den zum Leben erwachten Steinfiguren eingekreist wurden, was die Situation für die Jugendlichen verschlimmerte.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Draco ernst, während er gleichzeitig rund um sich und seine drei Gefährten vorerst ein Schutzschild errichtete, damit sie sich in relativer Sicherheit einen Plan zum Handeln ausdenken konnten. Harry, Ron und Hermine rückten, als sie den Schild sahen, näher an Draco heran, damit dieser seine Energie so wenig wie möglich schon vor einem – wie es leider aussah – unvermeidbaren Kampf aufbrauchte. Eng aneinandergedrängt, blickten die Jugendlichen auf die sie umgebenden Steinfiguren, welche drohend immer näher rückten.

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Stein schmilzt bei sehr hohen Temperaturen", war Hermines erste Antwort. „Auch eine kombinierte Wasser-Feuer-Attacke dürfte Wirkung zeigen. Mein Element ist sicher auch einsetzbar, um eine der Steinfiguren zumindest zeitweise aus dem Verkehr ziehen zu können."

„Die Schlange müßte ich durch Parsel in der Lage sein, zu beeinflussen – wenn vielleicht auch nicht endgültig", steuerte Harry bei.

„Wir sollten strategisch vorgehen", fügte Draco seine Meinung hinzu. „Möglichst zu zweit, damit einer dem anderen den Rücken decken kann. Ich würde vorschlagen, daß Hermine und Ron zusammenarbeiten, da sie ein eingespieltes Team sind. Harry und ich managen sicher auch eine gute Teamarbeit, selbst wenn wir nicht so vertraut miteinander sind wie mein Harry und ich."

„Ich bin einverstanden", nickte Harry und meinte dann noch: „Seid vorsichtig, damit ihr nicht in die Ecke gedrängt werdet oder getroffen werdet. Ich schlage vor, daß Draco und ich uns um die Schlange, den Ritter und das geflügelte Wesen kümmern. Damit blieben der Löwe, die Chimäre und der Zentaur für euch beide", sagte der junge Mann zu seinen beiden Hauskameraden. „Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden", bestätigten die beiden Gryffindor.

„Viel Glück", wünschten sie sich dann gegenseitig, bevor sie abrupt vom Pläneschmieden in die Gegenwart zurückgerissen wurden, als ein Pfeil des Zentauren Dracos Schild traf. Damit war der Kampf eröffnet.

Die Sorge um Ron und Hermine für den Augenblick zurückdrängend, um sich richtig konzentrieren zu können, duckte sich Harry in dem Moment, als Draco seinen Schutzschild erlöschen ließ, unter einem mit Schwung geführten Schwerthieb des Ritters hindurch und riß seinen blonden Freund mit sich zu Boden. Der Slytherin reagierte augenblicklich und rollte sich geschmeidig zur Seite weg, bevor er den Rest des Schwunges ausnutzte, um vor dem geflügelten Wesen wieder hochzukommen und dieses von Harry abzulenken. Der Gryffindor war nur Sekundenbruchteile nach Draco wieder auf den Beinen und fing mit einer Abwehrbewegung mit Asvandril den nächsten Schlag des Ritters ab, der ansonsten Draco in den Rücken getroffen hätte. So standen die beiden jungen Männer Rücken an Rücken und versuchten sich der überraschend wendigen Steinfiguren zu erwehren.

Harry erkannte bald ein Muster in den Angriffen des Ritters und rief über die Schulter hinweg: „Draco, wenn ich _jetzt _sage, weich zur linken Seite aus." Ein zustimmender Laut hinter ihm bedeutete, daß der Slytherin ihn gehört hatte, daher wehrte Harry noch drei Schläge ab, wobei er laut für seinen Freund mitzählte, um diesen vorzubereiten. Dann, als er den nächsten Schlag des Ritters herannahen sah, rief er: „Jetzt!" und ließ sich im gleichen Moment zur linken Seite fallen, Asvandril an sich pressend, um es nicht zu verlieren, während er sich abrollte.

Ein schauerliches Geräusch ließ ihn emporblicken und Harry wurde Zeuge, wie der Hieb des Ritters, welcher eigentlich für ihn oder Draco gedacht gewesen war, nun den Kontrahenten des Slytherins traf und die Steinfigur des Geflügelten in Stücke hackte.

Kurz darauf gab es ein ähnliches Geräusch, doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor reagierte nicht darauf, sondern suchte mit seinem Blick nach Draco. Er wollte sicher sein, daß sein Freund nicht verletzt worden war. Doch als er den Blonden schließlich erblickte, stockte Harry für einen Moment der Atem, denn obwohl Draco dem Schwerthieb des Ritters entgangen war, hatte sich gleich ein neues Problem für ihn gefunden.

Die große Schlange, welche vor ihrem Erwachen die smaragdgrüne Tür ganz in ihrer Nähe bewacht hatte, war gerade dabei, Draco zu umschlingen und damit wahrscheinlich zu Tode zu quetschen. Der Slytherin versuchte vergeblich, sich gegen seinen neuen Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen, doch der mächtige Leib der Schlange hatte ihn schon zum größten Teil handlungsunfähig gemacht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wäre Draco völlig im Würgegriff gefangen.

Daher zögerte Harry keine Sekunde länger und eilte auf seinen Freund zu. Dabei rief er mit befehlendem Tonfall aus, unwillkürlich in Parsel verfallend: (Laß von meinem Freund ab!) Und die Schlange reagierte wirklich auf die Laute ihrer Sprache und hielt kurz in ihrem mörderischen Tun inne, um Harry aus steinernen und dennoch seltsam lebendig wirkenden Augen anzustarren. Es war ein unheimlicher Anblick.

In dem Moment, in welchem Harry seinem Gegenüber fast in die Augen geblickt hätte, überlief ihn ein warnender Schauer und er sah rasch wieder weg. Die Schlange vor ihm hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Azhura, als er auf den ersten Blick erwartet hatte – die ehemalige Steinfigur war ein Basilisk. Was eine gewisse Logik beinhaltete, bedachte man, daß vor der rotbezogenen Tür, welche höchstwahrscheinlich den Raum Godric Gryffindors verschloß, ein Löwe gesessen hatte. Daher war der Wächter der grünen Tür natürlich ein Basilisk, das Wappentier Salazar Slytherins.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sein recht umfangreiches Wissen über diese besondere Art von Schlangen zu seinem – und vor allem Dracos – Vorteil anwenden konnte, wobei er gleichzeitig krampfhaft den versteinernden Blick des Basilisken mied.

„Draco, schau ihr nicht in die Augen, hörst du?", rief der Schwarzhaarige seinem sich noch immer heftig, aber vergeblich wehrenden Freund zu, welcher daraufhin erschrocken erstarrte. Der Slytherin verstand sofort die unausgesprochene Bedeutung der Warnung. „Verdammt", hörte Harry ihn halblaut ausrufen, bevor Draco seinen Kopf entschieden so drehte, daß er nur auf den mächtigen Leib der Schlange blickte, welche sich um ihn herumgewunden hatte und langsam aber sicher jeden Spielraum zur Gegenwehr raubte.

Harry hingegen trat eilig näher an die Beiden heran, wobei er sich wünschte, schon den Zauber zu kennen, von dem Azhura ihm erzählt hatte, daß er gegen den Versteinerungsblick eines Basilisken half. Damit hätte er den Vorteil gehabt, daß er den Augenkontakt mit der Schlange vor sich nicht hätte scheuen müssen. Doch Tatsache war nun einmal, daß Harry einen anderen Weg finden mußte, Draco zu befreien – und zwar rasch, denn sein blonder Freund verzog gerade schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als ihm umbarmherzig die Luft abgepreßt wurde, je enger sich der Würgegriff um ihn herum wie ein Schraubstock zuzog.

(Ich habe gesagt, laß meinen Freund los!), wiederholte Harry aufgebracht. Der Kopf des Basilisken, welcher sich gerade erneut seinem Opfer zugewandt hatte, um sein Werk zu vollenden, ruckte wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herum.

(Wer bist du?), zischte die Schlange, während sie unwillkürlich ihren Griff um Draco ein wenig lockerte und den Blick ihrer unheimlichen Augen wieder auf Harry richtete. (Ihr wagt es, die geschützten Bereiche zu betreten – ich werde nicht zulassen, daß ihr hier Unheil anrichtet! Ich werde euch aufhalten...)

Die letzten Worte hatte der Basilisk mit für Harry deutlich heraushörbarer Überzeugung gesprochen und ihm lief es erneut kalt den Rücken herunter, als er sich an seinen Kampf gegen Azhuras Ebenbild in seiner Realität erinnerte. Schon damals war er nur dank der Hilfe von Fawkes, dem Schwert von Gryffindor und jeder Menge Glück dem Tod entgangen. Würde sein Glück auch einem zweiten Zusammentreffen standhalten?

In dem Moment, wo er gerade versuchen wollte, um einen Kampf zu vermeiden sein Gegenüber mit Worten von seinem Recht zu überzeugen, hier zu sein und die Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, welche die Schlange bewachte, zog diese ihren mächtigen Leib auf einmal ruckartig enger um Draco zusammen. Ein leises Knacken war zu hören und der Blonde schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als sein rechter Arm, der an seinen Körper gepreßt war, unter dem Druck brach.

Dies wiederum ließ Harry jegliche Hoffnung auf eine friedliche Einigung mit der Wächterin von Slytherins Tür aufgeben. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen verengten sich zornig, als er den Schmerz im Gesicht seines Freundes sah und der Gryffindor ging zum Angriff über. Er war inzwischen bis auf wenige Schritte an den Basilisken herangekommen und nutzte den kurzen Moment der Abgelenktheit seines Gegners dazu, in den Rücken des Basilisken zu gelangen.

Asvandril in die linke Hand nehmend, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach gerade einen Zauber aus, als die Schlange sich instinktiv bewegte, als hätte sie die Gefahr für sich gespürt. Der mächtige Kopf fuhr herum und stieß auf Harry herab, wohl mit der Intention, ihn zu beißen. Der Gryffindor wich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, wobei er seinen zuvor ausgesprochenen Zauber an seinem Gegner vorbeizischen und in die Decke einschlagen sah, von der daraufhin kleine Steinchen in einer Wolke herabrieselten.

Harry hatte jedoch kurz darauf keine Zeit mehr, sich derartigen Betrachtungen hinzugeben, denn der Basilisk konzentrierte sich nunmehr völlig auf ihn, da er anscheinend bemerkt hatte, daß der Schwarzhaarige die bedrohlichere Präsenz von den beiden jungen Männern war. Harry hingegen wich den Angriffen der steinernen Schlange kraftvoll und geschmeidig aus und dadurch, daß er dabei ständig den Standort wechselte, zwang der Gryffindor seinen Gegner dazu, Draco endlich freizugeben, um selber wieder beweglicher zu sein.

Dies hatte der junge Mann mit seinen Aktionen bezweckt und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sah, daß sein jüngerer Freund trotz seiner sicher schmerzhaften Verletzung seinen Zauberstab noch halten konnte und diesen nun mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht auf den Basilisken richtete. Sich noch ein wenig aus dem Angriffsraum der Schlange zurückziehend, gab Harry Draco unbemerkt ein Zeichen, daß er nicht mehr länger zögern sollte. Daraufhin rief der Blonde einen Zauber, welchen Harry nicht verstand, dessen Wirkung aber kurz darauf sichtbar wurde, als ein Stück aus dem Körper des Basilisken weggesprengt wurde.

Die angegriffene Schlange wollte sich mit einem ärgerlichen Zischen erneut ihrem vorherigen Opfer zuwenden, doch Harry begann nun, mit spottendem Tonfall auf Parsel auf den Basilisken einzureden. Dies war vielleicht nicht gerade die klügste Entscheidung für seine eigene Sicherheit, doch der Gryffindor wollte vermeiden, daß Draco noch weiter verletzt wurde. Außerdem, wenn sich der wachsende Zorn ihres Gegner auf Harry konzentrierte, dann war Draco sicher in der Lage, den Basilisken schließlich mit einem gut plazierten Angriffsfluch außer Gefecht zu setzen. So lange wollte Harry ihn beschäftigen.

Und Draco schien instinktiv den Plan des Schwarzhaarigen zu kennen, denn er probierte in den nächsten paar Minuten verschiedene starke Angriffszauber aus, womit er zum Teil großen Schaden anrichtete – ihren steinernen Gegner jedoch leider nicht endgültig vernichten konnte.

Harry wurde langsam müde, auch wenn es ihm weiterhin gelang, den Attacken der nunmehr äußerst gereizten Schlange zu entgehen. Als er sich gerade im letzten Moment zur Seite abrollte und Asvandril zum Schutz über seinen Körper erhoben hielt, blitzte die silberne Klinge im Licht der Halle auf. Und Harry kam ein Gedanke.

Geschmeidig wieder auf die Füße kommend, spottete er in Parsel: (Du bist gar nicht so gefährlich, wie ich zuerst annahm. Wahrscheinlich könnte ich dir sogar in die Augen schauen, ohne daß etwas passieren würde. Lord Slytherin wäre sicher enttäuscht von dir...)

(Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu verhöhnen!), zischte die Schlange wutentbrannt und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Mein Blick wird dich vernichten!

(Große Worte), entgegnete Harry scheinbar gelangweilt, während er sich bereitmachte, seinen neugefaßten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. (Ich bleibe dabei, dein Blick ist keine Gefahr für mich – und ich werde es dir beweisen.) Nach diesen Worten tat er so, als hebe er den Blick zu der über ihm aufragenden Schlange, wobei er darauf zählte, daß er diese mit seinem Unglauben so wütend gemacht hatte, daß sie ihren Vernichtungsblick auf volle Stärke erhöht hatte.

Harrys Augen glitten über den mächtigen Leib des Basilisken immer weiter empor, entlang des Maules, welches geöffnet war und die überaus giftigen Zähne zeigte. Dann näher und näher heran an die Stelle des Kopfes, wo die steinernen, so unheimlich wirkenden Augen saßen. Gleich würden sich ihre Blicke treffen...

Im letzten Augenblick, bevor dies geschah, riß Harry in einer fließenden Bewegung Asvandril empor und hielt sich die Klinge vor die Augen. Von dem polierten Silber der scharfen Schneide, die im Licht glänzte, wurde der Blick des Basilisken zurückreflektiert und dessen erschrockenes Zischen brach abrupt ab, als die riesige Schlange von ihrem eigenen Angriff versteinert wurde. Ein Knacken und Knirschen war zu hören, als sie wieder zu einer reglosen Statue wurde.

Harry ließ das mächtige Schwert wieder sinken und wechselte es dann erneut in die linke Hand, um seinen Zauberstab wieder hervorzuholen. Schwert und Zauberstab aneinanderlegend, sah er, wie das goldene Licht, welches Asvandrils magische Kraft verdeutlichte, durch seine Handlung stärker wurde und zu pulsieren begann.

Seine eigene Magie auf die beiden Waffen konzentrierend, richtete der Gryffindor seinen Blick auf die Steinstatue vor sich und mit einem leise gesprochenen (Tut mir leid, aber du hast meinen Freund verletzt), ließ er einen gebündelten Zauber auf die versteinerte Schlange los, die unter der Wucht der folgenden Explosion in tausende kleine Stücke zerplatzte.

Durch die in der Luft hängende Staubwolke hindurch eilte Harry auf Draco zu, welcher ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Amüsement betrachtete, als der Gryffindor vor ihm in die Hocke ging. Der Slytherin hatte sich nach der Versteinerung der Schlange an eine Wand sinken lassen und hielt sich den gebrochenen Arm.

Als er die Sorge in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors sah, lächelte Draco jedoch aufmunternd und meinte: „Du paßt wirklich gut in unsere Gruppe, Harry! Jetzt sind wir ein Pyromane, zwei Bombenbauer – und ein Sprengteufelchen."

Bei dieser Ergänzung zu Harrys Bemerkung nach der Lösung der zweiten Aufgabe glitzerten Dracos silberblaue Augen voller Humor, woraufhin Harry versucht war, zu schmollen, ein antwortendes Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken konnte. Dann erkundigte er sich nach der Schwere der Schmerzen, welche der blonde Slytherin erlitt, woraufhin Draco eine bezeichnende Grimasse schnitt.

Im nächsten Moment landete Fawkes auf Harrys Schulter und neigte sich von dort aus zu Draco hinüber. **_Ich werde deinem Freund die Schmerzen nehmen. Er hat tapfer gekämpft und soll dafür belohnt werden._** erklang Fawkes' mentale Stimme in Harrys Gedanken, bevor der rotgoldene Phönix auch schon silberne Tränen zu weinen begann.

Während Draco noch überrascht aufkeuchte, griff Harry vorsichtig nach dem Arm des Jüngeren und hielt ihn behutsam fest, so daß Fawkes' Heilkraft seine volle Wirkung an dem gebrochenen Knochen entfalten konnte. Wenige Sekunden später war dieser wieder vollkommen heil und der Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht zeigte Harry, daß der Slytherin auch keine Schmerzen mehr hatte.

**_Danke, Fawkes. Das war sehr freundlich von dir. Ich sehe meine Freunde nicht gern verletzt, doch ich weiß, daß deine Tränen eigentlich für schwerere Wunden gedacht sind._** sandte Harry dem Phönix seine gedankliche Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit über die Heilung von Dracos Arm.

**_Das mag so sein, Harry. Doch der junge Slytherin hatte es verdient, da er gut auf dich geachtet hat während der Aufgaben, welche ihr zu bewältigen hattet. Deine Freunde sind klug und geschickt – doch vor allem treu, so wie Lady Helga es mochte. Sie wäre erfreut, daß der Nachfahre des Kindes, welches sie einst zur Welt brachte, sich mit Gefährten umgibt, welche die Tugenden ihres Hauses besitzen._**

**_Ich bin auch sehr froh, daß ich solch wundervolle Freunde besitze. Obwohl ich zugebe, daß Draco zu diesen zu zählen, neu für mich ist._**

**_Sei offen für Neues, ohne alte Erfahrungen zu verdrängen, junger Herr._**

**_Du sollst mich nicht ‚Herr' nennen, Fawkes! _**Harrys Worte waren ein mentales Grollen, woraufhin der Phönix mit einer Reihe von musikalischen Trillern von der Schulter des Gryffindors abhob, welche sich eindeutig nach dem Äquivalent eines Lachens anhörten.

„Hahaha", murmelte Harry vor sich hin und verdrehte die Augen. Auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin schüttelte er nur abwehrend den Kopf und meinte: „Fawkes macht sich nur ein wenig lustig auf meine Kosten."

Ein Schmunzeln erhellte Dracos Züge, verschwand jedoch abrupt wieder und machte Alarm Platz, als der Slytherin etwas hinter Harry entdeckte. Abrupt spürte der Schwarzhaarige das inzwischen vertraute Gefühl von Sicherheit, als sich Dracos Schutzschild um sie beide herumlegte. Als der Schild Sekunden später unter einem heftigen Schlag erzitterte, jedoch keinen Millimeter nachgab, hätte sich Harry am liebsten selbst geschlagen für seine Unvorsichtigkeit.

Er hatte den Ritter ganz vergessen!

Nun, dagegen konnte man etwas unternehmen. Und der Gryffindor hatte vor, dies sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Schließlich war die letzte Prüfung erst dann endgültig bestanden, wenn seine Freunde und er alle sechs steinernen Wächter besiegt hatten. Und bei Draco und ihm war der Ritter als letzter noch übrig geblieben.

„Laß mich das erledigen", murmelte Harry Draco zu, welcher zuerst widersprechen wollte, doch am Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren erkannte, daß Harry ihn nach der Attacke des Basilisken noch schonen wollte. Daher verdrehte der Slytherin die Augen und sagte: „Sei aber vorsichtig, ok?"

Harry nickte, bevor er sich herumdrehte und wieder erhob – all dies noch unter dem Schutz von Dracos Schild, welcher die Attacken des Ritters auffing. Als der Blonde sah, daß sein Freund bereit war, ließ er den Verteidigungsschild jedoch erlöschen, um Harry die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihren letzten Gegner auszuschalten.

Und in den nächsten Minuten entspann sich vor den Augen des Slytherins, welcher Harry aufmerksam im Auge behielt und jederzeit bereit war, ihn erneut durch seine besondere Gabe zu schützen, ein atemberaubender Kampf. Draco wußte zwar, daß sein Harry ein begnadeter Schwertkämpfer war – vor allem nach dem harten Training, welches er bei Sirius in Vorbereitung auf das letzte Duell mit Voldemort durchlaufen hatte.

Doch auch diesem Harry schien die Fähigkeit zum Schwertkampf angeboren zu sein. Der Gryffindor zeigte, daß er ein wahrer Erbe des Gründers war, dessen Schwert er gerade so erfolgreich führte und damit gekonnt Attacken parierte, bevor er seinerseits angriff. Für eine geraume Weile maßen sich der steinerne Ritter und der schwarzhaarige junge Mann in einen ausgeglichen wirkenden Kampf, der hin- und herwogte.

Währenddessen waren Hermine und Ron neben Draco aufgetaucht, nachdem es ihnen gelungen war, ihre drei Gegner auszuschalten. Hermine hatte eine leichte Verletzung am rechten Oberarm davongetragen, als sie einem Pfeil des Zentauren nicht schnell genug hatte ausweichen können. Als Reaktion darauf hatte Ron die Figur in einem Anfall seines ‚feurigen' Temperaments förmlich zerschmolzen, so wütend war er über den Angriff auf seine Freundin gewesen.

Danach war für das Gryffindor-Paar alles weitere ein Kinderspiel gewesen, da sie – wie Draco ganz richtig gesagt hatte – ein perfekt eingespieltes Team bildeten. Während Ron nämlich die Aufmerksamkeit der Chimäre auf sich zog und somit von Hermine ablenkte, hatte die Gryffindor die Zeit genutzt und im rechten Augenblick mit einem Angriffszauber das Steinwesen aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Als Ergebnis dessen war nur noch der Löwe von ihren ursprünglich drei Gegnern übrig geblieben. Obwohl es den beiden jungen Leuten leid tat, das Wappentier ihres Hauses unschädlich machen zu müssen, war ihnen doch gleichzeitig bewußt, daß es keine andere Lösung gab, wollten sie die Räume, welche von den Steinfiguren bewacht wurden, betreten. Daher hatte Hermine schließlich den Anfang gemacht und den Löwen mitten im Angriffssprung durch ihre Elementmagie mit Ranken gefesselt, welche sie urplötzlich aus dem Boden wachsen ließ. Ron hatte den Rest erledigt und die zum Leben erwachte Steinfigur mit dem gleichen Zauber, den seine Freundin zuvor bei der Chimäre angewendet hatte, vernichtet.

Nun standen die beiden Gryffindor bei Draco und beobachteten wie dieser, wie Harry die letzte der Steinfiguren zu entwaffnen versuchte. Ihr Hausgefährte war geschickt mit dem Breitschwert seines Vorfahren, doch auch der steinerne Ritter zeigte außergewöhnliches Talent. Vor allem war er ziemlich flink, was man ihm gar nicht zutraute. Harry hatte sich schon mehr als einmal gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem sicher schmerzhaften Hieb in Sicherheit bringen können.

Hermine, Draco und Ron sahen sich für einen Augenblick schweigend an und fragten sich, ob sie Harry dabei behilflich sein sollten, diesen letzten Kampf zu entscheiden. Doch der Slytherin schüttelte auf Rons fragenden Blick schließlich den Kopf und lehnte sich wieder an die Wand hinter sich, um weiter zuzusehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige, welcher gerade einen Schlag des Ritters parierte und sofort nachsetzte, war zwar nicht sein Harry, dennoch spürte Draco instinktiv, daß der Gryffindor in dieser Angelegenheit genauso wie sein Freund reagieren würde, wenn sie jetzt eingriffen – nämlich nicht erfreut. Harry legte viel Wert auf eine ehrenwerte Art des Kampfes – war es nun mit Zauberei oder wie gerade jetzt mit einem Schwert. Daher würde der junge Mann sicher ungehalten reagieren, würden seine drei Freunde ihre zahlenmäßige Übermacht dazu nutzen, den Ritter zu schlagen.

Und vielleicht war dies auch als eine Prüfung geplant, die Harry ganz allein bestehen mußte, um Zugang zu den Räumlichkeiten von Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin zu erhalten. Der Erbe der beiden Gründer mußte das letzte Hindernis mit eigener Kraft überwinden.

Seufzend, Dracos schweigendes Zurücklehnen jedoch richtig interpretierend, legte Ron einen Arm um Hermine, welche sich daraufhin an ihn lehnte, Harry jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die Braunhaarige studierte die Art und Weise, wie der Gryffindor kämpfte. Rasch erkannte sie, daß dieser Harry lange nicht so viel Erfahrung im Schwertkampf besaß, wie sie es von seinem Gegenstück ihrer Welt gewohnt war. Vielmehr schien der Schwarzhaarige sich fast ausschließlich auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen – welche ihm jedoch bemerkenswerte Dienste leisteten.

Hermine erkannte, daß der junge Mann im Duellieren ein Meister sein mußte und diese Fähigkeiten im Augenblick zu gutem Nutzen brachte, auch wenn ein Schwert als Waffe für den Schwarzhaarigen höchstwahrscheinlich ungewohnt war, da in Zaubererduellen normalerweise mit dem Zauberstab ‚gekämpft' wurde. Die junge Frau registrierte im Laufe der nächsten Minuten jedoch, daß Harry langsam aber sicher die Überhand gewann, als sein Umgang mit Asvandril sicherer wurde und er die gesamte Kraft der magischen Waffe zu nutzen begann. Und als die smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors dann plötzlich triumphierend aufblitzen – Sekunden, bevor er den entscheidenden Angriff begann – wußte nicht nur Hermine genau, was das Ergebnis dieser Attacke sein würde. Auch Draco und Ron wurden automatisch aufmerksamer, als sie das Ende des Schwertduells kommen sahen.

Und die drei Freunde hatten auch Recht mit ihrer Annahme, denn Harrys Attacke durchbrach die Deckung des Ritters und trieb diesen durch die Wucht des Schlags taumelnd einen Schritt zurück. Harry nutzte die gestörte Balance der Steinfigur und brachte sie durch einen zweiten Angriff endgültig zu Fall. Asvandrils Spitze an die Kehle des Ritters setzend, dessen Gesicht angesichts der von Magie erleuchteten Klinge einen Ausdruck von Ehrfurcht zeigte, was selbst die steinerne Substanz der Figur nicht verbergen konnte, fragte Harry leicht keuchend von der Anstrengung des vorhergegangenen Gefechts: „Gibst du auf?"

Der Blick des Ritters wanderte an der golden leuchtenden Schneide des Gryffindor-Schwertes empor zu Harrys Gesicht und der Wächter blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen einige endlos scheinende Sekunden lang tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Er schien nach etwas zu forschen, bevor er antwortete.

Harry hielt dem suchenden Blick ohne zu Zögern stand und schließlich hob der Ritter seinen rechten Arm langsam empor, mit dem er noch immer sein eigenes Schwert umschlossen hielt. Unter dem wachsamen Augen des Gryffindors drehte die Steinfigur ihre Waffe so, daß er sie mit dem Griff voran Harry entgegenhalten konnte.

„Ich wurde fair besiegt", sprach der Ritter dann das erste Mal. „Ihr habt die letzte der Prüfungen bestanden und Euch durch Euren Sieg über mich als würdiger Erbe erwiesen. Ihr habt nun das Recht, die geschützten Räume Eurer Ahnen zu betreten, mein Lord. Mögen die heiligen Mächte Euch gnädig sein." Mit diesen feierlich gesprochenen Worten reichte der Ritter Harry sein Schwert, welcher unwillkürlich danach griff.

Als sich seine Hand um den Griff der steinernen Waffe schloß, war auf einmal ein melodisches Klingen zu hören, bevor sich sowohl der Ritter als auch sein Schwert in goldene Partikel auflösten und verschwanden. Ebenso erging es den Resten der fünf anderen ehemaligen Wächterfiguren, bevor es auf einmal ein Aufblitzen goldenen Lichtes gab, das die gesamte Halle durchflutete und die vier Jugendlichen geblendet die Augen schließen ließ.

Als das Flimmern auf ihrer Netzhaut nachließ und Harry sowie seine drei Freunde ihre Augen wieder öffneten, entrang sich ihnen gleichzeitig ein erstaunter Laut. Der dunkle enge Gang, durch den sie gekommen waren, war verschwunden und hatte einem gut beleuchteten Korridor Platz gemacht, an dessen Wänden die verschiedensten Gemälde und wunderschöne Wandteppiche hingen, welche den Betrachter förmlich dazu einluden, sich in ihre Muster und die dargestellten Szenen zu vertiefen. Elegante, handwerklich kunstvoll gearbeitete Wandleuchter, welche in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden angebracht waren, verbreiteten weiches Licht. Faszinierende Skulpturen säumten den Korridor auf beiden Seiten und stellten Geschöpfe dar, die manchmal der überbordenden Phantasie eines Künstlers entsprungen zu sein schienen. Andere Geschöpfe waren den vier Jugendlichen, die sich gerade sichtlich verblüfft ihre stark veränderte Umgebung ansahen, bekannt. So tauchten erneut Löwen-, Schlangen- und Ritterfiguren auf, doch auch jenes seltsame geflügelte Wesen, welches eine der Türen in der Halle bewacht hatte.

Apropos die Wächterfiguren.

Als Harry den Blick schließlich wieder von dem Gang abwandte, der sich ihnen nach dem Überwinden der letzten Prüfung nun in seiner wahren Pracht und Schönheit präsentierte, sah der Gryffindor, daß die sechs Wächter wieder ihren Platz neben den sechs Türen eingenommen hatten wie zuvor. Doch nun wirkten sie auf den Schwarzhaarigen anders als zuvor, obwohl er sich dieses Gefühl nicht recht erklären konnte. Doch er spürte, daß die Figuren nicht noch einmal zum Leben erwachen würden – sie hatten ihre Pflicht getan.

„Nun", riß Dracos Stimme Harry aus seinen Überlegungen, „das war eindeutig eine sehr interessante Art und Weise, schließlich doch noch die Räume deiner Vorfahren zu finden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg über den Ritter, Harry. Oder sollte ich besser sagen – _Mein Lord_?"

Harrys rechte Hand, welche bis dahin Asvandril gesenkt an seiner Seite gehalten hatte, krampfte sich unwillkürlich um den Griff des Breitschwertes, als er die letzten Worte des Slytherins hörte. Er wußte, sein Freund wollte ihn nur necken, doch dieser Titel war dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach zuwider. Er erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Voldemorts ‚Anspruch' auf eine Stellung, welche ihn über andere Menschen emporhob. Damit wollte Harry nichts zu tun haben.

„Wenn du mir wirklich gratulieren willst, dann nenn' mich nie wieder _Lord_", brachte der Gryffindor heraus. Seine dunkle Stimme klang leise und scheinbar ruhig, doch das warnende Grollen darin war nicht zu überhören. Auch die Energiewelle, welche als Reaktion auf Harrys unausgesprochene Reaktion auf den Titel, golden glänzend an Asvandrils Schneide entlanglief, warnte vor weiteren Äußerungen in dieser Richtung.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte dann lautlos. Dieses Gegenstück seines Harry war wirklich äußerst empfindlich, wenn es um Titel und die damit verbundene Macht ging – vor allem jedoch die Ansprüche, welche aus diesen Titeln abgeleitet werden konnten. Dem Slytherin war bewußt, warum Harry den Titel des Lords so weit von sich wies, auch wenn der Gryffindor seine Ahnen und seine daraus resultierenden Kräfte akzeptiert hatte. Doch durch Voldemort hatte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann die unangenehmste Form ungerechtfertigter Ansprüche erleben müssen und wollte wohl nun dadurch instinktiv vermeiden, in die gleiche Kategorie eingeteilt zu werden. Er würde noch lernen müssen, daß nicht jeder Mensch durch einen Titel so wurde wie Voldemort.

Man sagte, daß Macht korrumpiert – doch nicht automatisch. Und Harry war der ideale Kandidat, mit seiner ihm vererbten großen magischen Macht richtig umzugehen, da er an eigenem Leib hatte erfahren müssen, welche Folgen eine falsche Nutzung haben konnte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco, nachdem er mit wenigen Schritten an Harrys Seite geeilt war und diesem behutsam eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Den Schwarzhaarigen gerade in die tiefgrünen Augen schauend, fügte der Slytherin hinzu: „Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht verletzen oder verärgern, Harry. Doch eines Tages wirst du hoffentlich begreifen, daß ein Titel wie ‚Lord' dich nicht automatisch böse werden läßt wie Voldemort. Merlin war ein Mann von hoher Geburt und sowohl Godric Gryffindor als auch Salazar Slytherin waren Lordschaften – keiner von ihnen jedoch deswegen böse. Nur, weil du dich aufgrund deiner Ahnenreihe ‚Lord' nennen dürftest, heißt das nicht, daß sich dadurch automatisch deine inneren Werte verändern würden."

An dieser Stelle legte Draco Harry seine Hand auf die Brust, wo das Herz des Gryffindors kräftig und gleichmäßig schlug und fuhr voller Ernst fort: „Du kannst dir deine Vorfahren nicht aussuchen – doch was du aus dem machst, was sie dir vererbt haben, bestimmst du ganz allein, Harry. Niemand sonst. Keine andere Person kann dich zu etwas machen, was du nicht sein willst. Und wenn dies schon keinem Menschen gelingt, wie sollte dich dann ein Titel ändern?"

Harry blieb lange Zeit still nach diesen eindringlichen Worten und fragte sich erneut, wie der Draco dieser Welt so völlig anders sein konnte als der Draco Malfoy, welchen er aus seiner Realität kannte. Hier war der junge Slytherin frei von den verqueren Wertvorstellungen, die Harry an seinem Gegenstück so verachtete – dem Glauben, besser zu sein als jeder andere Mensch. Die Arroganz und Verachtung, welche der junge Malfoy als Nachkomme einer reichen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie in Harrys eigener Realität für nicht-reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen übrig hatte, widersprach all dem, was Harry für wirklich wichtig an einem Menschen hielt.

Doch in dieser Welt fehlte Draco dieses Wertesystem und ließ ihn damit so viel menschlicher auf Harry wirken. Es war diese Unvoreingenommenheit, ging dem Gryffindor auf, welche ihn sich so sicher und unbeschwert in der Gegenwart des Blonden fühlen ließ. Es war der Grund dafür, daß er Draco so rasch als Freund akzeptiert hatte.

Nach dieser stillen Feststellung entspannte sich Harry und legte dann seine Hand über die Dracos, welche noch immer über seinem Herzen ruhte. „Ich entschuldige mich ebenfalls, Draco", erwiderte der junge Mann dann, seine Stimme wieder so warm wie sonst auch. „Ich mag diesen Titel nicht, weil es sofort Erinnerungen an Voldemort in mir weckt. Doch du hast Recht, daß mich der Titel nicht automatisch böse machen würde. Mein Verstand weiß das so gut wie du, doch mein Herz", Harry seufzte tief auf und gab dann mit leiserer Stimme zu: „Mein Herz sperrt sich aufgrund der schlechten Erfahrungen, die ich bis jetzt gemacht habe – und ich habe schon immer eher meinen Gefühlen vertraut als meinem Kopf. Daher gib' mir bitte noch ein wenig Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen, daß ich Adlige als Vorfahren besitze, ok?"

Draco lächelte nur und nickte, bevor er wieder zurücktrat. Dankbar erwiderte Harry das Lächeln, welches sich weiter erwärmte, als er seine zwei anderen Freunde sah, welche nun mit zufriedenen Gesichtern auf Draco und ihn zutraten. Hermine und Ron spürten, daß dieses Thema für Harry schwierig war, er jedoch willens war, sich Dracos kluge Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Dann knackte Ron unternehmungslustig seine Knöchel und meinte: „Wollen wir dann endlich sehen, wofür wir die ganzen Mühen auf uns genommen haben? Bitte sagt ja, sonst sterbe ich gleich vor Neugier", bettelte der Rothaarige, als seine drei Freunde nicht gleich antworteten.

Sein gespieltes Jammern lockte ein Lächeln auf Harrys Züge, welcher Rons Versuch, ihr Gesprächsthema wieder auf ‚ungefährliches' Terrain zu holen, durchaus bemerkte. Dann grinste der Schwarzhaarige völlig ungeniert und erwiderte: „Eigentlich könnte ich dich ja jetzt noch ein Weilchen schmoren lassen, doch zu deinem Glück", gab der junge Mann zu, „bin ich genauso neugierig wie du, was sich hinter den einzelnen Türen verbirgt. Daher sollten wir nicht länger warten."

Ron nickte enthusiastisch und auch in Hermines braunen Augen glomm unübersehbar Aufregung vor der Enthüllung, was die Privatgemächer der zwei Gründer für neue Überraschungen für sie enthalten würden.

Draco hingegen schritt wortlos zur Tat, indem er sich der mit grünem Samt bezogenen Tür näherte, neben welcher nun wieder der Basilisk Wache hielt. Nach einem argwöhnischen Blick auf die riesige Schlange wandte Draco den Kopf zu Harry und fragte: „Darf ich?"

Der Gryffindor nickte zustimmend und strebte nun ebenfalls auf die Tür zu Slytherins Raum zu, denn er war bei diesem Gründer neugieriger als bei Gryffindor, wie seine Räume aussehen mochten. Hermine und Ron wandten sich hingegen der bordeauxroten Tür zu, welche der Löwe bewachte und blickten dann gespannt zu Harry und Draco.

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin legten Draco und Ron ihre Hände auf die kunstvoll verschnörkelten Initialen auf den beiden Türen, welche hier anscheinend als Ersatz für Griffe beziehungsweise Gemälde mit Paßwortfunktion fungierten. Doch zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung passierte überhaupt nichts und die Türen blieben weiterhin geschlossen.

Ron blickte irritiert, Hermine nachdenklich und Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der Ritter hatte doch gesagt, sie hätten sich das Recht erworben, die Räume betreten zu dürfen!

Dann hörte er, wie Draco hörbar die Luft ausstieß und dann grummelte: „Also wirklich, man kann die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auch übertreiben." Dann drehte sich der Slytherin zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund an seiner Seite herum und meinte: „Ich nehme an, daß die Türen noch eine allerletzte Sicherung besitzen. Einen letzten Zauber, um wirklich nur einem Nachfahren den Zugang zu erlauben. Nur du allein kannst diesen Zauber deaktivieren, Harry."

Weil ihm diese Erklärung einleuchtete, trat Harry wortlos an die Tür heran und legte dann seine Hand auf den grünen Samt genau über den verschnörkelten Initialen von Salazar Slytherin. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann begann sich das Zeichen unter Harrys Handfläche leicht zu erwärmen und erhielt einen silbernen Glanz. Zuvor waren die zwei ineinander verschlungenen S kaum auf dem dunkelgrünen Samt sichtbar gewesen, doch nun füllten sie sich langsam mit silberner Farbe, bis das Zeichen deutlich hervortrat. Dann breitete sich das quecksilberartige Licht, von den Initialen ausgehend, über die Tür aus, bevor es förmlich darin einzusickern schien. Und plötzlich verformte sich das Zeichen und ein Griff erschien.

„Halleluja", meinte Draco und Harry grinste den Blonden nur schelmisch an. Er konnte gut verstehen, daß Draco vor Neugier fast umkam und daher auf diese – nun hoffentlich wirklich allerletzte – Barriere leicht entnervt reagierte.

Mit einem „Warte bitte kurz" zu dem Jüngeren schritt Harry rasch zu seinen anderen beiden Freunden hinüber, um auch die Tür zu Gryffindors Raum zu entsiegeln. Als er seine Hand über die zwei miteinander verbundenen G legte, geschah das Gleiche wie zuvor mit Lord Slytherins Initialen. Das Zeichen füllte sich mit Licht, nur dieses Mal in einem goldenen Farbton anstatt silbern. Und nach ein paar Sekunden verformten sich auch hier die Initialen zu einem Griff, welcher von Ron sofort probeweise heruntergedrückt wurde.

Als sich nunmehr die Tür problemlos öffnete und geräuschlos nach innen aufschwang, echote Ron Dracos vorherigen Kommentar. „Halleluja. Wurde aber auch Zeit."

„Seid vorsichtig", mahnte Harry Hermine und Ron, auch wenn er keine weiteren Fallen erwartete. Doch die Macht der Gewohnheit ließ sich nicht abschütteln, daher wartete er auch, bis beide Gryffindor ihm bestätigend zugenickt hatten, bevor er zu Draco zurückkehrte, welcher daraufhin endlich das Privatgemach seines Hausgründers betrat.

Nun haben sie also die gesuchten Räume endlich gefunden und haben auch Zugang erlangt – doch was wird die Vier drinnen erwarten? Fragen über Fragen, ich weiß! (evil grin) Schreibt mir ein paar Kommis und ich tippe fleißig weiter!

Kommi-Antworten wie gewohnt ab morgen auf meiner Live-Journal-Seite!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	17. Familiengeschichte

**Kapitel 17: Familiengeschichte**

Harry trat dicht hinter Draco in den Raum, welcher vor mehreren hundert Jahren Salazar Slytherin als Privatgemach gedient hatte und fragte sich dabei, was er gleich zu sehen bekommen würde. Obwohl der Schwarzhaarige sich in den letzten Tagen – seit Azhuras Erzählung – langsam mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, daß der angebliche Erzfeind von Godric Gryffindor ebenso wie dieser zu seinen Vorfahren zählte, war es doch nicht einfach, von heute auf morgen all die Vorstellungen, die der junge Mann sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre zu dem Zaubermeister gemacht hatte, abzulegen und sich den neuen Erkenntnissen zu öffnen. Daher war Harry sehr neugierig darauf, wie Salazar Slytherin wirklich gewesen sein mochte – und seine Räumlichkeiten würden ihm sicher einen guten Einblick in den wahren Charakter des Mannes vermitteln.

Harry sah sich aufgrund dieser Überlegungen aufmerksam um, nachdem er die samtbezogene Tür zur Halle wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte der Raum, in welchem er jetzt stand, ziemlich klein. Doch dies kam vor allem von den vielen Regalen, welche an dreien der Wände standen und sich unter der Last von dicken Büchern, Kesseln, Flaschen und allerlei anderen Zaubertrank-Utensilien bogen.

Als Draco weiter in den Raum hineintrat, flammten rundherum an den Wänden silberne Leuchter auf, welche warmes Licht verbreiteten. Doch der Slytherin schenkte all dem keine Beachtung, sondern war total fasziniert von dem breiten Tisch, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und den typischen Anblick der Arbeitsfläche für einen Zaubertrank-Meister bot. Auf dem Tisch standen mehrere Kessel verschiedener Größe und auf mehreren Regalen in Reichweite Schüsseln und Fläschchen, die mit Sicherheit Zaubertrank-Zutaten enthielten. Daher war natürlich sofort Dracos Interesse geweckt und er schritt wie magnetisch angezogen auf den Tisch zu, um sich dort alles von Nahem genauer ansehen zu können.

Harry indessen ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er schließlich an den Fenstern hängenblieb, welche mit Vorhängen aus tiefgrünem Samt verschlossen waren und somit die Wandleuchter nötig machten, um etwas sehen zu können. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schritt auf die Fenster zu und zog dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck die schweren Vorhänge zurück. Sonnenlicht fiel daraufhin in den vormals abgedunkelten Raum und Harry bemerkte, daß die Wandleuchter durch das einströmende Tageslicht sofort wieder ausgingen. Dann ließ der Gryffindor den Blick kurz aus dem Fenster schweifen, um sich zu orientieren.  
Er sah den Verbotenen Wald und erhaschte auch einen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld, was ihn zu dem Schluß brachte, daß seine drei Freunde und er sich noch immer ganz in der Nähe des Nordturmes befinden mußten. Dabei hatte er durch den langen Gang, in dem Hermine, Ron, Draco und er die drei Prüfungen hatten bestehen müssen, angenommen, daß sie sich mittlerweile in einem anderen Bereich des Schlosses befinden würden. Doch anscheinend waren sie einer Täuschung erlegen, als sie meinten, sie würden durch einen langen Gang schreiten – wahrscheinlich ein Illusionszauber.

Harry zuckte innerlich die Schultern und wandte sich wieder um. Als er den Raum von Lord Slytherin nun bei Tageslicht einer erneuten, gründlicheren Musterung unterzog, mußte er seinen ersten Eindruck revidieren. Das Zimmer war sogar ziemlich groß und wirkte sehr ordentlich. Es war in mehrere klar untergliederte Abschnitte geteilt, wovon der größte die Arbeitsecke mit dem Tisch war, an welchem Draco nun voller Faszination stand und fast wie ein Kind zu Weihnachten wirkte, während er in die verschiedenen Schüsseln schaute oder an Fläschchen roch, als wolle er herausfinden, was genau jede Zutat war.

Harry lächelte, als er die Begeisterung seines blonden Freundes bemerkte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den Regalen zu. Er ging auf eines von ihnen zu, das in der Nähe einer Sitzecke aus grünbezogenen Sesseln stand. Den Kopf leicht schieflegend, um die Titel besser entziffern zu können, runzelte Harry kurz darauf verwundert die Stirn. Er hatte erwartet, viele Zaubertrankbücher zu finden – doch hier herrschte eine zuerst bunt zusammengewürfelt erscheinende Anzahl verschiedenster Themengebiete vor.

Manche der sehr alt und äußerst kostbar wirkenden Bände handelten vom Leben verschiedener magischer Geschöpfe, andere von Heilkunst und schmerzlindernden Pflanzen, während wiederum andere Runen und obskur erscheinende Sprachen zum Inhalt hatten. Während Harry von Regal zu Regal weiterging und, neugierig geworden, weiterhin die Titel überflog, wanderte seine Augenbraue verblüfft höher und höher. Sein Urahn war anscheinend vielseitig interessiert gewesen, ging man einmal von seiner Bibliothek aus. Beeindruckend – und es weckte immer mehr Harrys Interesse an seinem Vorfahren, der so viel mehr gewesen sein mußte als ‚nur' ein Zaubertrank-Meister, wenn man seinen Raum auf sich wirken ließ.

Sich von den schwer beladenen Regalen abwendend, nachdem er seine erste Neugier bezüglich der Lektüre Lord Slytherins befriedigt hatte, folgte Harry Fawkes' Vorschlag – er sah sich um und versuchte, sich aufgrund dessen, was er sah, von dem Gründer ein unvoreingenommenes Bild zu machen.

Sein Blick glitt nachdenklich über die smaragdgrüne Tapete, die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Augenfarbe aufwies. Im Gegensatz zu dem dunklen Farbton der Tapeten waren die Möbel wie Regale, Tische und Stühle aus hellem Holz, so daß sich im Ganzen eine Atmosphäre entwickelte, welche Harry als überraschend angenehm empfand. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sein Vorfahr geschäftig in seiner Arbeitsecke stand und dort Zaubertränke zusammenmischte.

Während die Tränke dann den benötigten Zeitraum ziehen würden, bevor der nächste Schritt zu ihrer Vollendung getan werden konnte, würde Lord Slytherin sich in einem der Sessel mit einem Buch bequem machen. Oder er würde – an dem Schreibtisch in der dritten Ecke – die Arbeiten seiner Schüler korrigieren, Lehrpläne entwerfen, mit anderen Zaubertrank-Meistern korrespondieren...

Als Harrys auf Hochtouren arbeitende Phantasie ihm schon fast die Gestalt eines Mannes an dem Schreibtisch vorzugaukeln begann, den der junge Mann gerade betrachtete, riß sich der Gryffindor aus seiner Träumerei und lächelte vor sich hin. Seine Vorstellungskraft war schon immer äußerst lebendig gewesen, doch bevor er sich noch ganz in Tagträumen verlor, wartete er besser, bis er Fakten über diesen seiner Vorfahren in die Hände bekam. Auch wenn ihm das Bild von Salazar Slytherin, welches ihm dessen Privatraum unwillkürlich vermittelt hatte, weit besser gefiel als all die Geschichten, die er stets über ihn zu hören bekommen hatte.

Als Harry gerade zu dem noch immer völlig vertieften Draco hinüberschlendern wollte, fiel ihm ein Gemälde ins Auge, das er zuerst völlig ignoriert hatte. Es zeigte einen Mann in mittleren Jahren mit vergnügt funkelnden Augen, was Harry verblüffend an den Schulleiter erinnerte. Auch Professor Dumbledore hatte oftmals dieses Zwinkern in den hellblauen Augen, wenn ihn irgendetwas amüsierte oder er mehr wußte als jeder Andere. Ansonsten unterschied sich der Mann auf dem Porträt deutlich von Hogwarths' derzeitigem Schulleiter – nicht nur im Alter.

Die Augen des Mannes waren von einem klaren, warmen Grau, das instinktiv Vertrauen auslöste. Neben dem lebendigen humorvollen Funkeln, welches der Maler so naturgetreu dargestellt hatte, konnte Harry aber auch eine tiefgehende Ernsthaftigkeit in den grauen Tiefen erblicken. Eine versteckte Traurigkeit, als hätte der Dargestellte auch viel Schmerz erfahren müssen – auch wenn es ihm anscheinend gelungen war, sich seine positive Einstellung zum Leben zu bewahren.

Seinen Blick von den ausdrucksstarken Augen abwendend, musterte Harry den Rest des Gemäldes genauer. Dunkelblondes, leicht gewelltes Haar reichte dem Porträtierten bis knapp auf die Schultern und umgab den Kopf mit den markanten Gesichtszügen wie ein Halo aus Licht. Der Mann war von muskulöser Statur, wie man trotz des Faktes, daß er saß, deutlich erkennen konnte. Eine dunkel gefärbte Tunika spannte sich über breiten Schultern und war nur am Hals nicht fest verschnürt, so daß man das silberne Medaillon sehen konnte, welches dem Blonden um den Hals hing.

Harry war unwillkürlich fasziniert von dem Porträt, so daß er darauf zuschritt, um es sich von Nahem anzusehen. Je näher er dem Gemälde kam, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl in dem Schwarzhaarigen, daß er den Mann kennen sollte – doch Harry kam nicht darauf, wen das Bildnis darstellen sollte.

Der junge Mann strich mit den Fingern behutsam über die Oberfläche des Gemäldes, als wolle er durch einen physischen Kontakt mit dem porträtierten Mann seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Doch während sich Harry noch den Kopf zerbrach, wurde er auf einmal aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als ein leises Klingen ertönte und eine Welle aus goldenem Licht über die Oberfläche des Bildes lief. Abrupt nahm Harry seine Hand zurück und verspannte sich instinktiv, doch zu seinem Erstaunen formte sich am rechten Rand des Gemäldes ein Griff, wodurch dem Gryffindor klarwurde, daß das Bildnis als eine Tür zu einem anderen Raum fungierte. Und anscheinend hatte es wie die erste Tür einen Zauber als Schutz gehabt, den er durch seine Berührung deaktiviert hatte.

Neugierig geworden, drückte Harry den Griff nach unten und das Gemälde schwang lautlos nach innen auf. Einen Blick über die Schulter zu Draco werfend, wollte Harry diesem Bescheid geben, wo er hingehen würde, merkte jedoch, daß der junge Slytherin ihn völlig vergessen hatte. Daher schüttelte Harry nur amüsiert den Kopf und schob dann das Gemälde weiter auf, um in den Raum dahinter treten zu können.

Was sich nun seinem Auge darbot, verdiente die Bezeichnung _groß_ in vollstem Maße. Der Raum Lord Slytherins, welchen der junge Gryffindor gerade verlassen hatte, würde in diesen hier sicherlich dreimal hineinpassen. Stirnrunzelnd fragte sich Harry, wie derartig große Räume so lange hatten verborgen bleiben können. Sicherlich war doch irgendwann einmal jemandem aufgefallen, daß die Räumlichkeiten, welche sich in der Nähe des Nordturmes befanden, nicht genutzt wurden. Das mußte doch Fragen aufwerfen.

Andererseits hatte Harry in den letzten fünf Jahren, seitdem er in der Zaubererwelt lebte, schon viele merkwürdige, manchmal sogar unglaubliche Dinge gesehen. Und Hogwarths war ein uraltes Schloß voller Magie, daher war es möglich, daß es selbst Zauber gab, die eine ganze Zimmerflucht (wenn man an die Halle und die vier anderen von dort noch abgehenden Türen dachte) verbergen konnten.

Den Gedanken erst einmal beiseiteschiebend, ging Harry weiter in den riesigen Raum hinein. Auch hier waren die Vorhänge geschlossen, so daß der Gryffindor zuerst zu den Fenstern schritt und die cremefarbenen Stoffe zurückzog, damit das Sonnenlicht mehr Helligkeit verbreiten konnte. Dann unterzog er den Raum einer gründlichen Musterung, wobei ihn ein instinktives Gefühl von Gemütlichkeit und Wärme überfiel.

Wie zuvor in Lord Slytherins Privatgemach waren auch hier viele Regale vorherrschend. Auf den meisten standen dicke Bücher, welche wiederum sehr kostbar wirkten. Andere Regale waren mit Gegenständen vollgestellt, welche ebenfalls wertvoll wirkten, bei denen Harry aber manchmal nicht hätte sagen können, was sie darstellten.

Die Wände waren hier von einem hellen, weichen Blau, während die Möbel im Kontrast dazu aus so dunklem Holz bestanden, daß es fast schwarz wirkte. Mehrere Sessel und Sofas in Kobaltblau, die in einer Gruppe in der Mitte des Raumes zusammenstanden, luden zum Entspannen ein. Ein Tisch aus Teakholz vervollständigte dieses Ensemble.

Wieder produzierte Harrys Phantasie ein Bild zu dem Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot : eine Gruppe von Freunden, welche zusammensaß und plauderte. Oder die Familie, welche mit einem Buch aus den umliegenden Regalen und einem Glas Wein zur Entspannung nach einem langen, anstrengenden Tag ihr Zusammensein genoß. Die warme Atmosphäre des Raumes drängte dieses Bild förmlich auf und Harrys Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, als er sich vorstellte, wie seine Freunde und er hier sitzen würden, wenn sie diesen und die angrenzenden Räume näher erkundet hatten.

Als er seinen Blick weiter schweifen ließ, blieb dieser kurz darauf an dem großen quadratischen Schreibtisch hängen, der ganz in der Nähe eines der Fenster stand. Die Fenster wiederum reichten vom Boden bis zur Decke und durchfluteten, da Harry die schweren Samtvorhänge zurückgezogen hatte, den gesamten Raum mit hellem Sonnenlicht. Doch der schwarzhaarige junge Mann erkannte, daß der quadratische Tisch eine optimale Position nahe des Fensters hatte – Licht und Luft in Hülle und Fülle sowie eine wunderbare Aussicht, wenn man sich kurz von seiner Arbeit ausruhen wollte. Außerdem war der Tisch so groß, daß mehrere Personen gleichzeitig an ihm arbeiten konnten.

Harry bewegte sich nun wieder von den Fenstern weg und auf den Tisch zu, da er auf der Oberfläche der Platte etwas entdeckt zu haben glaubte. Und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurden die Eingravierungen in dem dunklen Holz. Als der junge Gryffindor schließlich direkt auf die Oberfläche der Platte sah, weiteten sich seine Augen in stiller Bewunderung für die kunstvolle Arbeit, die er erblickte. Ein stilisierter Löwe, der so lebensecht aussah, als wolle er im nächsten Augenblick quer über den Tisch schreiten, stand über einer Schlange, welche sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und ihren Kopf halb in der Mähne der Raubkatze vergraben hatte. Ein Phönix schwebte mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln über dem ungewöhnlichen Paar und blickte auf sie herab.

Vorsichtig fuhr Harry die Gravur mit dem Zeigefinger nach und spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Nacken, als er dies tat. Es war ihm, als würde er beobachtet. Stirnrunzelnd den Blick von der Tischplatte mit der ungewöhnlichen Gravur nehmend, schaute Harry sich um, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Er hatte für einen Moment angenommen, einer seiner drei Freunde wäre vielleicht in das große Zimmer – das Harry für sich das ‚Wohnzimmer' taufte – gekommen und würde nur warten, bis er bzw. sie bemerkt würde. Doch dem war nicht so und der Gryffindor zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern, bevor er sich auf den Rest des Raumes konzentrierte.

Mit jedem Gegenstand, welchen er sich in den nächsten Minuten neugierig anschaute, gewann Harry einen etwas deutlicheren Eindruck vom Zusammenleben seiner beiden berühmten Vorfahren. Die Themen der Bücher, welche in den vielen Regalen versammelt waren, zeigten dem Schwarzhaarigen, daß nicht nur Salazar Slytherin ein vielbelesener Mann gewesen sein mußte. Auch Godric Gryffindor hatte anscheinend nichts gegen die Lektüre interessanter Bücher gehabt, folgerte man nach Titeln wie zum Beispiel „Waffenkunst und Magie", „Magische Völker der Erde" oder „Seelenmagie" auf dem Rückeneinband einiger der dicken Wälzer.

Auf einem Regal erblickte Harry sogar einige Bücher, welche von den beiden Gründern geschrieben worden waren, während in einem weiteren Werke standen, welche Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff verfaßt hatten. Bei denen von Lady Ravenclaw handelte es sich meistenteils um die Kunst des Sehens, welche Harry mit einem Schaudern an Professor Trelawneys unmögliche Art denken ließ, Wahrsagen zu unterrichten. Wer mochte es schon, ständig seinen baldigen fürchterlichen Tod prophezeit zu hören? Harry dachte, daß es ihm niemand übelnehmen konnte, daß er durch die ständigen Todeswarnungen eine Abneigung gegen Wahrsagen entwickelt hatte. Da waren dem jungen Mann die von Lady Hufflepuff geschriebenen Werke zu Kräutern, Heilkunst und anderen Pflanzen viel lieber, da sie keine Erinnerung an solche Ereignisse auslösten.

Nachdem er fast allen Bücherregalen wenigstens einen oberflächlichen Blick geschenkt hatte, kam Harry nunmehr vor dem hohen Kamin zu stehen, welcher eine der Wände dominierte. Aus weißem Marmor gefertigt, welcher trotz der vergangenen Jahrhunderte noch immer wie neu glänzte, lockte er Harry dazu, sich eines der Bücher aus den Regalen zu nehmen und sich damit auf einem weichen Kissen vor dem Kamin niederzulassen, nachdem er dort ein Feuer angezündet hatte. Der junge Gryffindor hatte gegen diesen Wunsch ziemlich anzukämpfen und schwor sich, diesen Gedanken baldmöglichst zur Ausführung zu bringen. Er wußte schon jetzt, daß es ihm nicht schwerfallen würde, hier Stunden zu verbringen ohne sich zu langweilen.

Mit einer Hand behutsam über den Marmor streichend, welcher sich unter seiner Hand fast warm anfühlte, als würde im Kamin schon längere Zeit ein Feuer prasseln, dessen Wärme von dem Stein aufgenommen worden war, wollte sich Harry dann gerade wieder abwenden, um nach seinen Freunden zu sehen, als sein Blick erneut an einem Gemälde hängenblieb. Dieses zeigte zwei Männer mittleren Alters, welche offensichtlich genau in diesem Raum porträtiert worden waren, da der Eine von ihnen in einem dunkelblau bezogenen Sessel saß, mit einem dicken Buch auf dem Schoß. Der Andere hatte auf der Lehne des Sessels Platz genommen und seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Gefährten gelegt, welcher sich in diese Umarmung lehnte.

Harry blinzelte kurz, als er den blonden Mann auf der Sessellehne als diejenige Person erkannte, welche auch auf dem Bildnis zu sehen war, welches den Zugang von Lord Slytherins Gemächern zu diesem Wohnraum bildete. Und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, wer die beiden Männer sein mußten. Wie sollte es auch anders sein!

Lord Godric Gryffindor und Lord Salazar Slytherin!

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er zum ersten Mal die beiden männlichen Gründer von Hogwarths unmittelbar nebeneinander sah. In den fünf Jahren, die er sich mittlerweile in der Zaubererwelt aufhielt, waren dem Schwarzhaarigen noch nicht oft Bildnisse der zwei Zauberer begegnet, was eigentlich merkwürdig war, da sie so berühmt – oder beziehungsweise auch berüchtigt – waren. Doch selbst im Schloß hingen nur an ausgewählten Stellen Gemälde der vier Gründer, wie Harry sich stirnrunzelnd erinnerte. Es war, als solle man nicht ständig an sie erinnert werden.

Als er nun seine beiden Vorfahren so einträchtig auf dem Gemälde sitzen sah, konnte sich Harry plötzlich gut vorstellen, wie sehr sie sich geliebt haben mochten. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte dies an der Art und Weise sehen, wie sie sich aneinanderlehnten, obwohl keiner der beiden Männer dies bewußt zu bemerken schien.

Harrys Augen hingen gefesselt an dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, welcher Lord Slytherin darstellte und der junge Gryffindor suchte im Gesicht des Gründers nach Anzeichen für dessen Charakter. Normalerweise wäre dies wohl eine aussichtslose Angelegenheit gewesen, doch wer auch immer dieses Gemälde angefertigt hatte, war ein wirklicher Künstler gewesen. Die beiden Personen wirkten so lebensecht, als würden sie gleich aus dem Rahmen treten und ein Gespräch mit Harry beginnen. Und so war es für den Schwarzhaarigen auch kein allzu schwieriges Unterfangen, an dem bis jetzt von ihm so vehement abgelehnten Zaubertrank-Meister einige vormals unbekannte Charakterzüge zu entdecken.

Schon, als Harry sich nur die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Gründers ansah, realisierte er, daß dies kein schlechter Mensch gewesen sein konnte. Dafür blickten die dunklen Augen viel zu freundlich und ruhig – in keinster Weise kalt oder grausam, wie es sich Harry stets vorgestellt hatte, wenn von Salazar Slytherin die Rede war. In den tiefblauen Augen lag ebenso wie in denen Godric Gryffindors ein warmes Leuchten, das von großer innerer Macht, aber auch Güte zeugte.

Sein Gesicht wurde umrahmt von schulterlangem nachtschwarzem Haar, das im Nacken mit einer silbernen Spange zusammengefaßt war, um es ihm aus den Augen zu halten. Beim Anblick der dunklen, seidigen Strähnen fühlte sich Harry plötzlich unwillkürlich an Sirius erinnert, dessen Haar ebenfalls rabenschwarz war. Gleich darauf lächelte Harry innerlich über sich selbst, denn auch Severus hatte schließlich schwarzes Haar, ebenso wie er selbst. Die Haarfarbe allein konnte nicht als zuverlässiges Merkmal dienen, um eine eventuelle Verwandtschaft zu erkennen. Dies fand den Beweis darin, daß Harry in dem Porträt von Godric Gryffindor kaum Ähnlichkeiten zu sich selbst gefunden hatte, sah man einmal von ihrem hohen Wuchs und den durch körperliches Training entstandenen kräftigen Muskeln ab.

Lord Slytherin war nicht so muskulös gebaut wie sein Gefährte, was man auf dem Bildnis von ihnen gut vergleichen konnte, sondern eher von geschmeidiger Schlankheit gewesen. Dennoch bewiesen seine Hände, die das dicke Buch in seinem Schoß mit großer Sorgfalt hielten, daß dieser Gründer ebenfalls ein Kämpfer gewesen war. Seine Finger waren zwar schmal, wirkten jedoch trotzdem, als könnten sie kräftig zugreifen.

Harry fragte sich, was für eine Waffe der Zaubertrank-Meister bevorzugt haben mochte, wenn er denn einer – wie Lord Gryffindor dem Schwert – den Vorzug gegeben hatte. Daß sich Lord Slytherin nur der Erforschung neuer Zaubertränke gewidmet hatte, konnte sich Harry kaum vorstellen, dafür war das Leben zur Zeit der Hogwarths-Gründer zu gefährlich gewesen. Jeder, der wenigstens das mittlere Alter erreichte, hatte dies seiner bzw. ihrer ausreichenden Erfahrung mit Waffen zu verdanken. Welche Waffe würde also ein Mann wie Lord Slytherin bevorzugen?  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er darüber nachdachte, bevor er zu dem Schluß kam, daß er einfach nicht genug über diesen seiner Vorfahren wußte, um eine Vermutung darüber abgeben zu können. Daher schob er die Frage erst einmal beiseite.

Den zwei Gründern auf dem großen Gemälde noch einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick schenkend, seufzte Harry schließlich leise auf. Er wandte sich ab und begann, mit langen Schritten auf die Seite des Raumes zuzugehen, wo er einen Durchgang zu dem Gemach von Lord Gryffindor vermutete. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sich das Bildnis-Portal von dort zu diesem Raum auch für seine Freunde öffnen würde, daher wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Eine andere Frage war natürlich, ob sie überhaupt erkennen würden, daß eines der Bilder ein versteckter Zugang zu einem anderen Raum war. Harry selbst hatte dies schließlich auch nur durch Zufall entdeckt.

Mit einem Blick zurück zu dem Durchgang zu Lord Slytherins Raum hatte er entdeckt, daß die Tür auf der Rückseite einen Basilisken zeigte – Slytherins Lieblingstier. Dies gab Harry einen Hinweis, was die Tür zu Gryffindors Privatgemach zeigen würde. Und nach einem forschenden Blick behielt er auch Recht mit seiner Annahme und ging auf das Bildnis eines großen, sandfarbenen Löwen mit wallender, rostroter Mähne zu.

Als der junge Mann jedoch gerade dabei war, die verborgene Tür zu berühren und damit zu entsiegeln, ertönte hinter ihm auf einmal eine Stimme. „Du weißt schon, daß es unhöflich ist, jemanden erst anzustarren und sich dann nicht einmal vorzustellen, nicht wahr, junger Mann?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum, als er so plötzlich angesprochen wurde und ihm gleichzeitig bewußt wurde, daß er die Stimme nicht kannte. Es war also nicht Draco, welcher unbemerkt von ihm durch den Durchgang gekommen war.

Als er auf einmal Asvandril in seiner rechten Hand ruhen spürte, wurde Harry bewußt, wie sehr er sich schon auf das mächtige Schwert verließ, welches er bis vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal im Traum zu seinem Erbe gezählt hätte. Doch durch die intensive Nutzung des Breitschwertes bei der Überwindung der Prüfungen war seine Bindung an die magische Waffe enger geworden und er hatte sie wohl rein instinktiv zu sich gerufen, um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können.

Seinen Blick rasch durch den Raum schweifen lassend, suchte Harry nach dem Sprecher, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken. Anstatt sich jedoch zu entspannen, packte er den Griff von Asvandril unwillkürlich fester und verspannte sich, während sich Sorge in dem jungen Mann breitmachte.  
Woher war die Stimme gekommen? Bedeutete sie Gefahr für seine Freunde und ihn?

Bevor sich der Gryffindor jedoch zu sehr in Befürchtungen neuer Gefahr verlieren konnte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und fuhr herum, Asvandril automatisch in eine abwehrende Haltung vor sich erhebend. Im nächsten Moment wäre ihm das goldene Schwert vor Überraschung jedoch fast aus der Hand gefallen, als Harry erkannte, wer zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Sein Augenmerk hatte sich nämlich durch seine rasche Drehung erneut auf das Gemälde über dem Kamin gerichtet, auf dem seine Vorfahren zu sehen waren – und diese betrachteten ihn nunmehr mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Als Salazar Slytherin die Überraschung in Harrys Zügen sah und wie der junge Mann fast Asvandril fallenließ, huschte ein humorvolles Lächeln über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich an seinen Gefährten wandte. Scheinbar tadelnd meinte er zu dem Blonden: „Godric, deine Manieren sind auch nicht viel besser. Du hast den Armen fast zu Tode erschreckt."

Der Angesprochene hob eine blonde Augenbraue, musterte Harrys nunmehr wieder festen Halt an Asvandrils Heft und antwortete dann: „Das mag wohl sein, daß er sich ziemlich erschreckt hat", hier schlich sich ein eindeutig vergnügter Ausdruck in die grauen Augen des Gründers, bevor er wieder ein wenig ernster wurde und fortfuhr: „Doch gute Reflexe kann man ihm nicht absprechen, Sal. Er war sofort bereit, sich zu verteidigen. Ich bin beeindruckt – er ist offensichtlich gut trainiert."

„_Er_ hat auch einen Namen", ließ sich an dieser Stelle Harry vernehmen, der den ersten Schock schon wieder überwunden hatte. Sprechende Gemälde sah er in Hogwarths schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal, auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, daß diese Zaubersprüche schon zu Zeiten der Gründer benutzt bzw. überhaupt bekannt gewesen waren. Doch anscheinend bekam er an diesem Tag auch noch Gelegenheit, mit den ehemaligen Besitzern der Räumlichkeiten zu sprechen, welche seine drei Freunde und er gerade erforschten.

Als sich die Blicke von Gryffindor und Slytherin fragend, aber auch ein wenig amüsiert anhand von Harrys leicht sarkastischen Tonfalls auf den jungen Mann richteten, fuhr dieser fort. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung stellte er sich vor: „Harold James Potter."

„Vater! Vater! Jemand hat mehrere der Siegel gelöst, die ich gesetzt hatte", unterbrach eine weitere neue Stimme eine Erwiderung der beiden Gründer an Harry. „Das bedeutet, daß...oh, hier seid hier – und mit Gesellschaft", fuhr die fremde Stimme fort.

Als die Person, welche gesprochen hatte, dann plötzlich in das Gemälde mit Slytherin und Gryffindor hineinkam und bei den letzten Worten ihren Blick auf Harry richtete, wurden dessen Augen ganz groß. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Griff an Asvandril zu halten. Das Breitschwert glitt Harry aus der sich voller Überraschung öffnenden Hand und fiel zu Boden. Da Harry vor dem Kamin stand, wo keine Teppiche lagen, entstand durch den Aufprall von Metall auf Stein ein weithin hörbares Klingen.

Lord Gryffindor war zusammengezuckt, als er die unfreundliche Behandlung seines Schwertes sah und Lord Slytherin legte ihm begütigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Harry hingegen schien ihre Reaktionen überhaupt nicht zu registrieren, ebensowenig wie er bemerkte, daß er Asvandril fallengelassen hatte. Seine Augen hingen verblüfft und leicht fassungslos an der dritten Person, welche sich inzwischen zu seinen Vorfahren gesellt hatte.

Und er hatte auch allen Grund, zutiefst verwundert zu sein.

Der junge Mann in dem Bild vor ihm gleich ihm fast wie ein Ei dem Anderen. In seinem Haar gab es zwar – wie bei einem verfrühten Modetrend – vorn je eine silberne und eine goldene Strähne, doch abgesehen davon war es wie Harrys nachtschwarz und ziemlich unordentlich. _‚Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, daß der Hang meiner Haare zu Chaos vererbt wurde'_, fuhr es Harry zusammenhanglos durch den Sinn, während er seinen Zwilling weiterhin sprachlos anstarrte.

Dieser blickte mit hellgrauen, amüsiert funkelnden Augen zurück, in denen Harry aber auch Erstaunen erkennen konnte. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzigste, welcher über die Ähnlichkeit, die zwischen ihm und seinem bis jetzt noch unbekannten Gegenüber herrschte, verblüfft war. Der junge Mann, welcher den Gryffindor inzwischen ebenso voller Interesse musterte wie Harry ihn, war gekleidet in eine dunkelrote Tunika über einer Hose aus waldgrünem Stoff, wobei auf beiden Kleidungsstücken silber- bzw. goldgewirkte Runen eingestickt waren.

Während sich Harry und sein ‚Spiegelbild' noch immer wortlos anschauten und verblüfft die Ähnlichkeiten in ihrem Aussehen erforschten, öffnete sich an der anderen Seite des Raumes abrupt das Bildnis mit dem Löwen und Hermine und Ron liefen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in das Zimmer. Beide Gryffindor wirkten alarmiert, als befürchteten sie, eine gespannte Situation vor sich zu sehen. Gleichzeitig erschien Draco – ebenfalls ‚bewaffnet' – in dem Durchgang zu Slytherins Privatgemach. Auch er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er auf alles gefaßt.

Nur nicht auf den Anblick, der sich ihm und seinen beiden Freunden bot, als sie Harry schließlich vor dem Kamin stehen sahen. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, während Ron noch einen Schritt vortrat und dann mit offenem Mund zwischen Harry und dem jungen Mann auf dem Gemälde hin- und herblickte. Auch Draco war verwundert erstarrt, löste sich jedoch nach einigen Momenten langsam aus seinem Schock und musterte dann die beiden anderen Figuren auf dem Bildnis.

Als auch der Slytherin erkannte, wen genau er da vor sich hatte, erblaßte er leicht und senkte rasch seinen Zauberstab. Dann neigte er den Kopf in einer respektvollen stillen Begrüßung, was mit einem Lächeln von den Gründern akzeptiert und erwidert wurde. Draco blinzelte, als er auch auf dem Gesicht seines Hausgründers ein warmes Lächeln erblickte, doch versuchte er, seine Überraschung nicht allzu deutlich werden zu lassen. Aber dem Blonden wurde beim Anblick von Lord Slytherin bewußt, wie sehr sie alle ihre Meinung über diesen Mann würden ändern müssen. Wenn selbst ein kleines Lächeln ihn schon verwunderte, wie würde dann seine Reaktion erst sein, wenn Slytherin zu sprechen und damit aktiv zu handeln begann?

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Hermine von ihrer Überraschung weitgehend wieder erholt, so daß sie Ron an ihrer Seite einen Blick zuwerfen konnte, um seine Reaktion zu erkennen. Der Rothaarige schien noch immer völlig erstarrt, doch dann bewegten sich seine Lippen und er murmelte: „Da soll mich doch...Wahnsinn, diese Ähnlichkeit. Fast wie Zwillinge." Und als hätte er Hermines Blick gespürt, drehte Ron den Kopf zu ihr und sagte, in etwas lauterem Tonfall: „Sie sehen sich wirklich sehr, sehr ähnlich – ob das einer von Harrys Vorfahren ist, was meinst du, 'Mine?"

Die Braunhaarige nickte und erwiderte: „Das zu leugnen, wäre wohl sinnlos. Laß uns Harry aus seiner Trance befreien, dann erfahren wir sicher, wer genau sein Ebenbild ist." Mit diesen Worten zog Hermine ihren Freund mit sich, wobei sie Draco sich Harry ebenfalls nähern sah. Sie nahm an, daß der Slytherin wie Ron und sie von dem lauten Klirren angelockt worden war. Die Gryffindor war gerade dabei gewesen, eines der vielen faszinierenden Bücher aus Lord Gryffindors Bibliothek anzuschauen, während Ron sich die an den Wänden hängenden Waffen ansah, als sie beide von Geräusch aufgeschreckt worden waren, als falle etwas Schweres zu Boden.

Unwillkürlich besorgt um ihre Freunde hatten Ron und sie sich nach dem kürzesten Weg zu Draco und Harry umgesehen und dabei den Griff an dem Porträt eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes entdeckt, welchen Hermine jetzt im Nachhinein als Salazar Slytherin identifizierte. Zuvor hatte sie in der Eile nicht die Zeit gehabt, über die Identität des Porträtierten nachzudenken – statt dessen hatte sie wie Ron möglichst rasch ihren zwei Freunden zu Hilfe kommen wollen.

Doch wie sie jetzt bemerkte, war das laute Klirren wohl ‚nur' das Fallen vom Schwert Gryffindors gewesen, welches Hermine vor Harry auf dem Boden liegen sah. Und sie konnte es ihrem Freund nicht übelnehmen, daß er gerade kaum etwas Anderes als sein Spiegelbild betrachtete – welches ebenfalls hellauf erstaunt, aber gleichzeitig auch ein wenig belustigt wirkte.

Dieses Amüsement wurde kurz darauf auch in einer dunklen Stimme deutlich, die sich mit einem übertriebenen Räuspern zu Wort meldete. „Nun, nachdem wir uns alle lange genug schweigend angeblickt haben, wird es, denke ich, Zeit, daß wir ein paar Höflichkeiten austauschen. Wenn ich den Anfang machen darf – Godric Gryffindor, sehr erfreut."

Der blonde Hausgründer war kurz darauf sichtlich erheitert von der Reaktion, welche er bei Ron – und in geringerem Maße auch bei Hermine – auslöste, als er sich vorstellte. Beide wurden leicht rot, auch wenn Hermine schon vorher über die Identität des Mannes Bescheid gewußt hatte. Ebenso, wie sie daraufhin auf den Namen des Schwarzhaarigen neben Lord Gryffindor hatte schließen können. Ron hingegen hatte sich gänzlich auf Harry und dessen Ebenbild konzentriert und erst bei Gryffindors Worten diesem seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt – wodurch er im ersten Moment nichts zu erwidern wußte. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, daß man plötzlich mit dem Gründer seines Hauses sprach, welcher immerhin vor mehreren hundert Jahren gestorben war.

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger", klang dann Hermines selbstbewußte Stimme auf, wobei sie an Rons Seite trat und ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Und mein Freund heißt Ronald Weasley. Wir sind ebenfalls erfreut, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lord Godric. Und Lord Salazar", wandte sich die Gryffindor dann an Slytherin, welcher sie daraufhin mit einem ähnlichen Lächeln bedachte wie zuvor Draco. Daraufhin spürte Ron, wie sich Hermines Hand in seinen Arm krampfte, als sie sich bemühte, sich ihre Überraschung über die Wärme in dem Lächeln nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er selbst hatte damit sehr große Mühe.

„Es scheint so, als müßten wir unseren anderen Freund vorstellen, denn er ist wohl sehr erstaunt über die Ähnlichkeit zu...", hatte Draco Harrys fortgesetzte Schweigsamkeit zu erklären versucht, stockte nun jedoch in seiner Rede, da er nicht wußte, wie er den jungen Mann neben den beiden Gründer bezeichnen sollte.

Gryffindor schmunzelte und legte Harrys ‚Zwilling' eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit er aus seiner Trance, mit der er Harry ausgiebig zu betrachten schien, aufwachte. Dann sagte der blonde Gründer: „Darf ich bekannt machen: Halryon Shalsar aus der Familie Gryffindor-Slytherin. Salazars und mein Sohn."

Der Vorgestellte schenkte seinem Vater einen eindeutig amüsierten Blick und meinte: „Das hätte ich aber auch selbst fertiggekriegt, Vater. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich meine Erziehung vergessen, nur, weil mir plötzlich jemand über den Weg läuft, der mein Zwilling sein könnte."

„Dafür warst du aber lange schweigsam, Shal", mischte sich nun auch Lord Slytherin mit einem humorvollen Glitzern in den dunkelblauen Augen ein. „So kennen wir dich ja gar nicht, Sohn – ich nahm an, dich könnte nichts aus der Ruhe bringen."

„Vater!", entrüstete sich der junge Mann und machte ein Gesicht, als wolle er schmollen. Doch Harrys Stimme hielt ihn davon ab, da der Gryffindor den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er sich aus einem Traum befreien und dabei halblaut vor sich hinmurmelte: „Und damit wären wir Drillinge. Dabei dachte ich immer, ich wäre Einzelkind."

Diese Worte brachten Harry fragende Blicke nicht nur von der Familie vor ihm ein, denn auch seine drei Freunde wirkten irritiert von seinem halblauten Kommentar. Als Hermine Harry jedoch gerade fragen wollte, was er gemeint hatte, verstand sie. Schließlich war Harry schon seinem Gegenstück in dieser Welt begegnet – woraufhin seine Reaktion auf Halryon Sinn machte. Es geschah schließlich nicht oft, daß man erstens quasi sich selbst begegnete und dann auch noch einem Doppelgänger.

„Da nun der Höflichkeiten genüge getan sind, würde ich gern wissen, wie genau ihr hier hereingekommen seid", meldete sich Lord Gryffindor nun erneut zu Wort, als ihm klarwurde, daß Harry seinen Kommentar nicht näher erklären würde. Und sein Sohn fügte hinzu: „Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen, seit ich die Siegel gesetzt habe?"

Hermine, Draco und Ron blickten sich gegenseitig an, bevor sie sich Harry zuwandten und diesem still bedeuteten, daß es sein Recht war, seinen Vorfahren zu antworten. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann hob eine Augenbraue, sträubte sich jedoch nicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wann Ihr die Siegel gesetzt habt, daher kann ich nur sagen, daß wir uns gerade im 21.Jahrhundert befinden", antwortete Harry zuerst Halryons Frage. Dessen graue Augen weiteten sich und ein leises „So lange" entrang sich ihm, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Harry richtete und meinte: „Du kannst mich ruhig duzen – und sag Shal zu mir. Ihr ebenso", fügte er an Draco, Ron und Hermine gewandt hinzu. „Doch wenn wir wirklich schon das 21.Jahrhundert schreiben, so sind über 900 Jahre vergangen, seitdem ich damals diese Räumlichkeiten versiegelte und mit Zaubern versah. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, daß es so lange dauern würde, bis jemand nach diesen Gemächern suchen würde", setzte Shal noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Niemand wußte davon, daß es gemeinsame Räumlichkeiten von Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin gibt", erklärte Harry, was ihm wiederum erstaunte Blicke von den drei Familienmitgliedern eintrug. Doch sie verlangten vorerst darauf keine genaue Erläuterung, denn sie konnten anhand der Gesichter der vier Jugendlichen sehen, daß diese noch ziemlich durcheinander waren.

Shal erholte sich zuerst von seiner Überraschung über Harrys Aussage und fuhr fort: „Ich gehe davon aus, daß du die Siegel außer Kraft gesetzt hast? Anhand unserer Ähnlichkeit nehme ich zudem an, daß du ein Nachfahre von mir bist, nicht wahr?"

Harry errötete leicht, als er die interessierten Blicke von Gryffindor und Slytherin auf sich ruhen sah, welche sichtlich auf eine Bestätigung seinerseits warteten. Dann nahm er sich zusammen und antwortete. „Wenn du die Prüfungen meinst, welche diese Zimmerflucht beschützen sollte, dann gilt die Ehre nicht allein mir. Ohne meine Freunde hier", bei diesen Worten wies Harry auf Draco, Ron und Hermine neben sich hin, „hätte ich wenigstens eine der Aufgaben nicht geschafft. Doch auch bei den anderen war ihre Hilfe äußerst wertvoll."

Gryffindor nickte freundlich nach Harrys wertschätzenden Worten über seine drei Gefährten. Dem blonden Gründer war anzusehen, daß er die Bescheidenheit seines Nachfahren zu würdigen wußte.

Auch Slytherin blickte den Schwarzhaarigen nun noch ein wenig wärmer an, bevor er sagte: „Deine Freunde und du haben also gemeinsam die Fallen überwunden, welche unsere Gemächer vor ungewolltem Betreten sicherten – aber im Endeffekt behält Shal Recht, wenn er dich als denjenigen ansieht, der die Siegel löste. Nur jemand mit seinem Blut, welches eine Mischung aus Godrics und meinem ist, konnte dies tun, da nur unser gemeinsamer Erbe Zutritt erlangt."

Daraufhin konnte Harry nur schweigend nicken. Die Bestätigung seiner Ahnenreihe von eben diesen Vorfahren selbst zu bekommen, war überwältigend und er wußte nicht so recht, was er daraufhin sagen sollte.

Shal hatte ihn beobachtet und lächelte nun. „Du wirkst erstaunt, Harry. Dabei ist es doch kein Geheimnis, welche Ahnen du hast...", hier runzelte der Schwarzhaarige auf einmal die Stirn, „...oder etwa doch? Warum hat nicht schon einer deiner Vorfahren diese Räume geöffnet?"

„Shal, du hast offensichtlich nicht zugehört", unterbrach ihn Salazar Slytherin leicht tadelnd. „Er sagte, daß niemand von unseren gemeinsamen Räumen wußte – wie also hätten seine Eltern oder andere Vorfahren sie finden und öffnen sollen? Anscheinend kommt hinzu, daß Harold überhaupt keine Ahnung von seiner Ahnenreihe hatte..."

„Was äußerst bedauerlich ist", meinte Lord Godric, bevor er Harry fragend musterte, als dieser eine Grimasse nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Was ist?", wollte er wissen.

„Könntet Ihr Harry sagen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Harold ist zwar mein Taufname, doch niemand benutzt ihn – und dafür bin ich auch dankbar", fügte Harry noch mit einem leichten Schaudern hinzu. Er mochte ‚Harold' nicht, das klang so steif und irgendwie alt.

„Geht mir genauso", meinte Shal mit einem Grinsen. „Halryon Shalsar ist auch irgendwie ein Zungenbrecher. Daher mochte ich es auch lieber, wenn man mich ‚Shal' nannte."

„Ihr habt beide keinen Respekt vor alten Namen", schüttelte Salazar Slytherin den Kopf, lächelte jedoch warm. „Dabei teilt ihr euch sogar einen. Halryon ist eine frühe Form von Harold. Ihr seid euch also in mehr als der äußeren Erscheinung ähnlich." Harry und Shal blinzelten bei dieser neuen Information, zuckten dann jedoch synchron mit den Schultern, also wollten sie sagen: _‚Wieso auch nicht?'_

Dann kam Harry auf das vorherige Thema zurück und erklärte: „Ich wußte wirklich nichts von meinen Vorfahren, was ich immer sehr bedauert habe. Doch meine Eltern sind schon vor vielen Jahren", Harry stockte kaum merklich, bevor er seinen Satz beendete, „gestorben. Damals war ich erst knapp 1 Jahr alt, so daß ich mich kaum an sie erinnern kann und sie mir daher natürlich auch nichts davon erzählen konnten, was sie über ihre Vorfahren wußten."

„Das tut mir sehr leid für dich", kam die mitfühlende Antwort von Shal, welcher instinktiv näher an seine Väter heranrückte. Gryffindor und Slytherin bemerkten diese unbewußte Geste und griffen nach ihrem Sohn, um ihn zwischen sie zu ziehen. Slytherin rutschte in dem breiten Sessel ein wenig zur Seite, so daß Shal neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte, während Gryffindor auf der Sessellehne sitzen blieb, jedoch einen Arm um seinen Sohn schlang.

Harry lächelte ein bißchen traurig, als er diesen Beweis familiärer Liebe mitansah und fühlte sich für einen Augenblick unglaublich allein. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es sein mochte, von seinen Eltern liebevoll in den Arm genommen zu werden, wenn er sich traurig fühlte und emotionalen Beistand brauchte. Doch dann spürte er, wie Hermine ihre Hand in die seine schob und fest drückte. Und auch Ron und Draco standen dicht neben ihm und spendeten ihm wortlos ihre Freundschaft. Dies ließ Harry voller Dankbarkeit auf seine drei Freunde schauen, welche so sensibel auf seine Stimmungen reagierten und stets wußten, wann sie etwas sagen mußten oder nur schweigend Hilfe anbieten sollten. In den vergangenen Jahren hatten Hermine und Ron fast immer genau gewußt, wie sie ihn wieder aufrichten konnten, wenn Harry sich einsam fühlte. In dieser Realität kam jedoch auch Draco in dieser Beziehung eine große Rolle zu, welche in Harry eine Gefühl auslöste, welches der Gemeinschaft einer Familie sehr nahe kam.

„Ich spüre, daß du kein leichtes Schicksal trägst, Harry", ließ sich nun Lord Gryffindor vernehmen, dessen Emphatie einen Bruchteil von Harrys Gedanken und den damit verbundenen Gefühlen aufgefangen hatte. Der Gründer musterte seinen Nachkommen aus warmen, freundlichen Augen voller Mitgefühl, doch auch Stolz. Gryffindors Fähigkeiten hatten ihm nämlich auch bewußt gemacht, daß Harry trotz seines schweren Schicksals ein junger Mann mit starkem Willen und gutem Herzen war.

Jetzt wies er mit seiner Hand auf das Regal hinter den vier Freunden und meinte: „Nimm das dicke Buch aus dem Regal dort hinter dir, Harry. Das silbergoldene auf dem obersten Brett – es wird dir vor Augen führen, wie groß deine Familie wirklich ist. Geh schon", insistierte der blonde Mann, als er Harry zögern sah.  
Der Schwarzhaarige blickte zwischen seinem Vorfahren und dem Regal hinter sich hin und her und war sich unschlüssig, was Lord Gryffindor bezweckte. Wie konnte ihm ein Buch vor Augen führen, daß er trotz des Verlustes seiner Eltern eine große Familie besaß?

Als Shal jedoch die Augen verdrehte und eine Geste machte, als solle er sich nicht länger sträuben, folgte Harry der Aufforderung und schritt an das entsprechende Regal heran. Dort angekommen, streckte er sich zu dem obersten Regalbrett und griff nach dem Buch, welches sein Ahn ihn geheißen hatte, an sich zu nehmen.  
Auf dem in silberfarbenem Samt eingebundenem Buch prangte in goldenen Lettern der Titel: **Stammbuch der Familie von Gryffindor und Slytherin**. Es handelte sich also offensichtlich um ein Buch, in dem all die Namen der Generationen von Nachkommen von Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin aufgezeichnet waren. Sozusagen eine Enzyklopädie aller Männer und Frauen, welche je den Namen Gryffindor-Slytherin getragen hatten.

Harry fühlte erneut die Ehrfurcht in sich aufsteigen, welche er schon gespürt hatte, als er vor einigen Tag das **Große Buch der Familie von Gryffindor** in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ebenso war es ihm auch wieder so, als könne er die Stimmen all jener hören, die vor ihm dagewesen waren und seine Ahnenreihe bildeten. Nur war es dieses Mal noch viel stärker als beim Buch von Gryffindor. Wahrscheinlich, weil dieses Buch hier die Gesamtheit seiner Linie beinhaltete, während das Große Buch derer von Gryffindor nur die Nachkommen von Lord Godric aufzeichnete.

Andächtig fuhr Harry mit den Fingern der rechten Hand über den weichen Samt des Einbandes, woraufhin die goldenen Lettern aufleuchteten, als würde die in dem Buch enthaltene Magie ihn erkennen und begrüßen. Und im nächsten Moment sprang der Riegel, welcher die vielen Seiten des dicken Buches verschlossen gehalten hatte, mit einem leisen Klicken auf.

Harry öffnete es vorsichtig und sah auf der ersten Seite den Beginn eines Stammbaumes, welcher als Kopf den Namen **_Halryon Shalsar zu Gryffindor und Slytherin_** aufführte. Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin waren darüber als Eltern eingetragen, doch erst mit Shal begann der Stammbaum der zwei verbundenen Blutslinien.

Neugierig geworden blätterte Harry weiter, ohne seinen Freunden oder seinen Vorfahren Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Viel zu vertieft war er schon nach ein paar Minuten in die Geschichte seiner Familie, welche sich gerade anhand von Dutzenden von Namen vor ihm ausbreitete. Jeder dieser Namen barg ein Schicksal, unzählige Geschichten über gute und schlechte Taten. Leben, welche friedlich verlaufen oder wie das Harrys von ständigen Prüfungen begleitet gewesen waren. All diese Namen waren miteinander verwoben zu einem weitgespannten Netz, welches zusammengehalten wurde durch das Blut, das in Generation über Generation von Hexen und Zauberern floß und weitergegeben wurde.  
Bis zum heutigen Tag, da es Harrys Erbe darstellte.

Bei diesem plötzlichen Gedanken blätterte Harry weiter bis ans Ende des Buches, wo er eigentlich seinen Namen finden müßte, wenn er wirklich ein Nachfahre von Shal war. Er hatte eigentlich keine großen Zweifel mehr, vor allem nicht, nachdem er Shal in persona kennengelernt hatte.

Dennoch...

Und da war es. In geschwungener klarer Handschrift stand am Ende des Stammbaumes in goldener Tinte geschrieben: **_Harold James Potter_**. Die Linie des Stammbaumes lief über Harrys Vater, James Matthew Potter, als dessen Frau Liliane „Lily" Potter, geborene Evans aufgeführt war. Nun hatte Harry es schwarz - oder besser Gold – auf weiß vor sich, daß er seine Blutlinie bis auf zwei der Gründer von Hogwarths zurückführen konnte.

Harry fiel wieder ein, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hatte, als er ihn darüber aufgeklärte, daß er ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor war. Nämlich, daß die Potters ihre Blutlinie stets über einen männlichen Erben bis zu Gryffindor selbst zurückverfolgen konnten. Da James Potter in diesem Buch aber als Erbe von Shal geführt wurde, bedeutete dies, daß sich zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt die Blutlinien von Gryffindor und Gryffindor-Slytherin wieder gekreuzt haben mußten.

„Ich frage mich, wann es den ersten Potter gab", murmelte Harry, während er langsam Seite um Seite zurückblätterte. Dabei folgte er mit den Augen der Linie, welche die Namen mit „Potter" verband. Doch er war kaum drei Seiten weit gekommen, als das Buch auf einmal aufglühte und dann die Seiten sich von allein zu bewegen begannen. Die Linie, welche Harry hatte zurückverfolgen wollen, erglühte in goldener Tinte und suchte sich ihren Weg durch den weitläufigen Stammbaum Seite um Seite zurück. Immer schneller legten sich die Seiten um und immer weiter zum Anfang des Stammbaums kehrten sie damit zurück. Erst auf der vorletzten Seite kam das Blättern wieder zum Stillstand und Harrys verblüffter Blick landete auf: **_Drystan Gerard Pothar, Lord zu Gryffindor_**. Vermählt war er mit **_Lady Brianna Evelyn zu Gryffindor-Slytherin_** gewesen.

Das Paar stand in 4.Generation zu Lord Godric und Lord Salazar, was Lady Brianna zu Shals Urenkelin und Lord Drystan zu Gryffindors Ur-Urenkel machte.

Das wiederum bedeutete...

Harry blickte auf und sah Lord Gryffindor mit gerunzelter Stirn in die grauen Augen. „Wir sind doppelt miteinander verwandt, Sir Godric." Der Angesprochene blinzelte und wollte dann wissen: „Inwiefern?"

Harry antwortete nicht gleich, sondern schlug die letzte Seite zurück, damit er seine Beobachtung nochmals nachprüfen konnte. Dann meinte er: „In der 3.Generation nach Shal traf sich die von ihm begründete gemeinsame Blutslinie wieder mit der von Euch, Sir Godric. Da mir unser Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, erzählte, die Blutlinie der Potters lasse sich stets über den männlichen Erben zurückverfolgen, nehme ich an, daß der hier aufgeführte Lord Drystan Gerard Pothar ein Nachkomme Eures ersten Sohnes war. Er heiratete Lady Brianna Evelyn zu Gryffindor-Slytherin. Daher bin ich laut diesen Aufzeichnungen hier sowohl über Eure Ur-Urenkelin als auch über Euren Ur-Urenkel mit Euch verwandt, Lord Godric."

„Wenn dem so ist, solltest du mich aber ruhig Godric nennen, Harry", war die gelassene Antwort nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens. „Nachdem wir eine derart enge Blutsbindung aufweisen, sind Titel mehr als überflüssig."

Harrys einzige Antwort darauf war ein überraschtes Blinzeln, dem ein dankbares Lächeln folgte. Es freute ihn sehr, daß ihn sein Vorfahr so vorbehaltlos akzeptierte, obwohl er doch noch gar nichts über ihn wußte.

„Auch wenn wir beide ‚nur' über Shal verwandt sind, gilt das Gleiche auch für mich", ließ sich in diesem Moment Lord Slytherin vernehmen, welcher bis jetzt wie Shal geschwiegen und aufmerksam zugehört hatte. „In einer Familie sind Titel wirklich unnötig. Auch deine Freunde brauchen keinen von uns mit ‚Sir' oder ‚Lord' anzusprechen."

„Genau. Ich mochte dieses ganze förmliche Gehabe sowieso nie", hielt auch Shal nicht mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg. „Lord Sowieso klingt so steif. Außerdem wußte ich, daß, wenn meine Eltern oder sonst jemand mich mit meinem ganzen Namen rief, ich in Schwierigkeiten war. Kam dann noch der Titel hinzu, war es höchste Zeit, für das Getane Abbitte zu leisten", fügte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in den Augen hinzu.

„Das scheint ein Familiencharakteristikum zu sein", warf Hermine mit einem amüsierten Blick auf Harry ein. Die Braunhaarige hatte schweigend gelauscht, konnte sich jedoch nach Shals Worten diesen Einwurf nicht verkneifen. Harry warf seiner Freundin einen scheinbar schmollenden Blick zu, lächelte jedoch.

Shal wurde ihm von Minute zu Minute sympathischer, ebenso die beiden Gründer. Vor allem Lord Salazar war ein viel freundlicherer Mann, als es sich der Schwarzhaarige je hätte träumen lassen. Selbst, nachdem er von Azhura die Wahrheit über die Beziehung der beiden Gründer und dem daraus entstandenen Kind erfahren hatte, waren die sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen in Bezug auf den veränderten Blickwinkel Salazar Slytherin betreffend für ihn noch nicht ganz faßbar gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo er den Mann ‚persönlich' kennenzulernen begann, wurde Harry klar, wie neugierig er auf dessen wahren Charakter war.

Ron und Draco hatten sich nach Hermines Worten und Harrys Reaktion darauf ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen können. Dies wiederum weckte die Neugier von Harrys Ahnen, woraufhin Draco erläuterte: „Harry hier haßt Titel auch über alles. Auch wenn einige andere Gründe dabei noch eine schwerwiegende Rolle spielen, so ist es wohl gleichzeitig genauso wie bei Shal, daß er das Förmliche an der Angelegenheit nicht mag."

„Gute Einstellung", grinste Shal daraufhin, was seine Eltern die Augen verdrehen ließ. Anscheinend hatten sie über dieses Thema mehr als einmal ausführlich diskutiert, was jedoch zu keiner Änderung der Meinung des Schwarzhaarigen geführt hatte. Harry und er tauschten einen verständnisinnigen Blick, was nun auch Draco, Ron und Hermine zu einer ähnlichen Reaktion wie zuvor die beiden Gründer veranlaßte.

„Jetzt kriegen wir ihn nie dazu, den Titel zu akzeptieren", grummelte Draco leise vor sich hin und Ron sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Ich denke, mit der Zeit wird seine Abneigung schon schwinden, auch wenn er es nie mögen wird", meinte der Rothaarige zu seinem Freund. „Erinnere dich, daß unser Harry auch nie mit seinem Titel angesprochen werden wollte – auch wenn er es nicht so vehement ablehnt wie er", fügte Ron mit einem Nicken in Harrys Richtung hinzu. Draco seufzte auf, fand sich jedoch damit ab, daß dieses Thema noch einige ausführliche Diskussionen herbeiführen würde.

Hermine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu Harry gesellt und schaute nun ebenfalls in das Stammbuch. Nach einer Weile verengte sie plötzlich nachdenklich die Augen und sagte: „Das erklärt auch, warum im Großen Buch von Gryffindor dein Name auftaucht, jedoch kein Hinweis auf Shal, Harry. Da die Potter-Linie über den männlichen Erben auf Godric Gryffindor zurückgeht, wird Lady Brianna nur als Gemahlin eines Lords zu Gryffindor – Sir Drystan – dort aufgeführt. Daß sie gleichzeitig auch Nachfahrin von Salazar Slytherin war, ist im Großen Buch der Familie von Gryffindor nicht von Belang. Dadurch kam nie jemand auf den Gedanken, die Geschichte, wie wir sie kennen, auch nur ansatzweise in Frage zu stellen!", führte die junge Frau weiter aus.

Ihre Erläuterung führte dazu, daß sie von ihren männlichen Begleitern zuerst verwirrt angeschaut wurde, da weder Ron noch Draco oder Harry bis jetzt über diese Seite der Neuigkeiten nachgedacht hatten. Dann lächelte Harry leicht und meinte: „Guter Gedanke, 'Mine. Du siehst immer gleich auch die großen Zusammenhänge. Das hatte ich bis jetzt gar nicht bedacht...doch deine Erkenntnis bedeutet auch, daß mein Name im **Großen Buch der Familie von Slytherin** überhaupt nicht auftaucht. Ich habe zu ihm nur eine verwandtschaftliche Verbindung durch Shal."

„Das wird mir langsam alles zu hoch – die Sache wird immer unübersichtlicher", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, welcher sich in einen der Sessel nahe des Kamins fallen ließ und sich mit beiden Händen durch die roten Haare fuhr. Draco ließ sich schweigend neben dem Gryffindor in einem weiteren Sessel nieder und lehnte sich zurück.

Hermine hingegen begann auf- und abzugehen, während sie ihrem Freund entgegnete: „Ganz im Gegenteil, Ron – jetzt klärt sich Alles endlich auf. Ich hab' mich schon eine ganze Weile gefragt, wieso Harry im **Großen Buch der Gryffindors** steht, wenn er doch eigentlich der gemischten Blutslinie von Gryffindor-Slytherin angehört...es hätte dafür im Stammbuch der Familie Gryffindors einen Hinweis geben müssen.  
Doch durch Harrys Entdeckung, daß er auch über die Nachfahren von Sir Godrics älterem Sohn mit ihm verwandt ist", Hermine bemerkte nicht den strafenden Blick anhand des Titels, welchen Gryffindor ihr zuwarf, während Harry mit Ron und Draco daraufhin einen amüsierten Blick wechselte. „...erklärt dieses Problem. Ist doch eigentlich ganz logisch", kam Hermine zum Ende ihrer Zusammenfassung. Ron verdrehte die Augen, als er den letzten Satz hörte und murmelte: „Für dich vielleicht, Hermine. Doch überprüfen können wir eure These nicht, da das **Große Buch der Familie Slytherin** als verschollen gilt."

„Verschollen? Wieso verschollen?", mischte sich der betroffene Gründer ein, indem er sich in seinem Sessel auf dem Gemälde aufrichtete. Auch sein Sohn und Gryffindor sahen überrascht aus und lehnten sich neugierig etwas vor.

Hermine übernahm es, zu antworten, da sie von den vier Freunden die Sachverhalte wahrscheinlich am besten zusammenfassen konnte. „Es ist bekannt, daß jeder Gründer von Hogwarths ein Buch führte, in welchem die Geschichte seiner bzw. ihrer Familie aufgezeichnet wurde – die Großen Bücher. Das Buch der Familie von Gryffindor wurde Harry übergeben, als er alt genug war, sich mit seiner Geschichte vertraut zu machen. Die Bücher von Lady Ravenclaw und Lady Hufflepuff hingegen, für die es heutzutage keine Erben mehr gibt, werden von unserem Schulleiter an einem sicheren Ort innerhalb von Hogwarths verwahrt. Was das vierte Buch – das der Familie von Slytherin – angeht, so weiß niemand, was mit ihm geschah. Es ist jedenfalls nicht aufzufinden und gilt daher als verschollen – seit jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ihr das Schloß verlassen habt", wandte sich Hermine zuletzt an Slytherin, welcher ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn gelauscht hatte.

„Das heißt, es ist noch immer an dem Platz, an dem ich es einst verwahrte", meinte der schwarzhaarige Gründer schließlich nachdenklich. „Außer, du hast es an einen anderen Ort gebracht?", wandte er sich fragend an seinen Sohn. Shal schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Nein, ich ließ es in deinem Labor, Vater. Auch Hayden und Derek wollten, daß das Buch nicht entfernt wird. Daher wird es noch in dem von dir geschaffenen Versteck in deinem Labor liegen. Was wiederum bedeutet, niemand weiß von dem Labor, oder?", schlußfolgerte Shal mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Sein fragender Blick wanderte von Hermine, welche ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte, da sie nicht wußte, welcher Raum mit ‚Labor' gemeint war zu Harry. Dieser hingegen hatte nun eine gute Vorstellung davon, wo er nach dem **Großen Buch Slytherins** suchen mußte und sagte zu seinen Freunden: „Ich weiß, welchen Raum er meint. Es ist die Kammer, wo Azhura lebt. Ich hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, daß die Kammer des Schreckens außer als Labor auch zur Aufbewahrung der Familienschätze derer von Slytherin diente."

Während sich auf den Gesichtern von Ron, Hermine und Draco jetzt Verstehen spiegelte, zeigten die Shals und seiner Väter Verwirrung. „Kammer des Schreckens?", wiederholte Shal irritiert und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich gebe ja zu, dort unten war es nicht so kuschelig wie hier, aber dieser Titel für Vaters Labor ist doch etwas übertrieben, oder nicht?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: „Das zu erklären, ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, die jetzt zu weit führen würde. Außerdem..."

An dieser Stelle wurde er von Slytherin unterbrochen, den ein anderer Aspekt von Harrys vorherigen Worten beschäftigte: „Du sagtest, Azhura lebt – ist sie etwa noch immer in meinem Labor und nutzt diesen Raum, den ich ihr einst gab? Und wenn sie nach all diesen langen Jahren immer noch in Hogwarths ist, warum scheint außer dir niemand von ihrer Existenz gewußt zu haben?"

„Das gehört zu der langen Geschichte, die ich erwähnte", meinte Harry. „Ja, Azhura lebt noch in jener Kammer. Sie bat mich vor einigen Tagen um Hilfe und durch das Gespräch, welches wir führten, erfuhr ich – und damit auch meine Freunde – erst von Shal und der damit verbundenen Beziehung zwischen euch", hier wies Harry mit einem Kopfnicken auf Gryffindor an Slytherins Seite.

„Ich denke, diese lange Geschichte sollte möglichst bald erzählt werden, Harry", mischte sich Shal erneut in das Gespräch. „Es scheint mir, als wenn Vieles an Wissen über unsere Familie im Laufe der Zeit verloren ging."

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", murmelte Draco in diesem Augenblick, was ihm einen zustimmenden Blick von Harry eintrug.

„Wie auch immer", fügte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dann hinzu, „vorher sollte ich jedoch Azhura noch den versprochenen nächsten Besuch abstatten. Sie sagte, sie würde mir erklären, wozu sich meine Hilfe brauche. Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch nach dem **Großen Buch der Familie Slytherin** suchen und es mit hierauf bringen. Ich denke, die Bücher – auch das der Familie Gryffindor – sind in diesen Räumlichkeiten am sichersten. Außerdem finde ich, daß sie zusammengehören. Schließlich..."

Erneut wurde Harry in seiner Rede unterbrochen, als Fawkes inmitten des Raumes in einem Feuerstoß erschien. Godrics und Shals erfreuter Ausruf „Fawkes" löste eine Serie von hellen Trillern aus, als der Phönix dicht an das Gemälde heranschwebte und eine kurze freudige Konversation mit den drei Männern darauf begann. Jeder von ihnen schien sehr erfreut über die Anwesenheit des Feuervogels in Hogwarths, nachdem sie kurz zuvor von Harry auch erfahren hatten, daß Azhura ebenfalls hier weilte.

Schließlich endete das ‚Gespräch' jedoch und Fawkes schwebte auf Harry zu, auf dessen Schulter er Platz nahm. Der Schnabel des Phönix fuhr zärtlich an Harrys Wange entlang, bevor die mentale Stimme des Vogels erneut in den Gedanken des jungen Mannes ertönte: **_Man sucht nach euch, Harry. Es ist Zeit, zu gehen._**

„Ist es schon so spät?", entfuhr es Harry überrascht. Der junge Mann drehte sich um und blickte zu den deckenhohen Fenstern, durch die wirklich kaum mehr Sonnenlicht einfiel. Es war inzwischen später Abend geworden und Harry wurde klar, warum seine Freunde und er offensichtlich vermißt wurden.

„Harry, was ist los?", wollte Ron leicht alarmiert wissen, als er die Überraschung auf den Zügen seines besten Freundes sah. Auch Draco richtete sich wieder in seinem Sessel auf. Hermine hingegen war Harrys Blick zu den Fenstern gefolgt und bemerkte die draußen hereingebrochene Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht und sie sah auf ihre Uhr herab, woraufhin ihr ein leiser Aufschrei entfuhr. „Schon so spät?", wiederholte sie Harrys Worte.

Dies lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von Ron und Draco auf ihre eigenen Uhren und die zwei jungen Männer zuckten ebenfalls erschrocken zusammen. Harry hingegen hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefaßt und wandte sich dem Gemälde mit seinen Ahnen zu. „Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen jetzt gehen. Wir haben über den neuen Entdeckungen ganz die Zeit vergessen und jetzt suchen laut Fawkes alle nach uns. Können wir unser Gespräch morgen fortsetzen?"

„Wenn dem so ist, solltet ihre eure Freunde und Familien nicht länger nach euch suchen lassen", erwiderte Gryffindor. „Wir werden hier sein, wenn ihr unser Gespräch weiterführen wollt. Bis dahin haben wir untereinander auch viel zu besprechen", fügte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Sohn hinzu. „Es ist lange her, daß Sal und ich mit unserem Sohn gesprochen haben, daher wird uns sicher nicht langweilig werden."

Slytherin und Shal bestätigten diese Worte, woraufhin Harry mit einem dankbaren Nicken das Stammbuch, welches er bis dahin noch immer fest in den Händen gehalten hatte, behutsam auf den Tisch nahebei legte.

Als er das tat, meldete sich Shal noch einmal zu Wort. „Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, es war die Überraschung vorhin, aber ich bin sicher, Vater wäre sehr erfreut, wenn Asvandril einen passenderen Ort finden würde als auf dem Fußboden zu liegen", meinte Shal, während er mit einem humorvollen Ausdruck in den Augen auf das Schwert wies.

Harry fuhr bei diesen Worten entsetzt herum und bemerkte er jetzt, was ihm offensichtlich beim Anblick von Shal passiert war. Zusammenzuckend wegen seiner ungebührlichen Behandlung der magischen Waffe, eilte er auf diese zu und hob das goldene Schwert vom Boden auf. Gryffindor entschuldigend anblickend, wollte er dem Gründer auch verbal eine Rechtfertigung geben, als dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln die Hand hob und meinte: „Ich bin nicht wütend, Harry. Ich weiß, daß es ein Schock für dich gewesen sein muß, als du Shals Ähnlichkeit mit dir bemerkt hast. Doch ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du so auf mein Schwert achten würdest, wie ich es stets getan habe. Ich spüre, daß du mittlerweile schon eine enge Bindung zu Asvandril aufgebaut hast – es wird dir in Notzeiten eine gute Waffe sein."

Das Heft von Asvandril mit festem Griff umfassend, neigte Harry dankbar den Kopf und schwor: „Ich werde es in Ehren halten, Sir." Als sich Gryffindors Augenbrauen scheinbar mißmutig zusammenzogen, verbesserte sich Harry. „Godric."

„Schon besser. Nun geht, oder eure Familien werden sich noch mehr Sorgen machen", verabschiedete sich der blonde Gründer von den vier Freunden. Auch Slytherin und Shal gaben ihnen freundliche Abschiedsgrüße, woraufhin Harry Asvandril sorgsam auf die Mitte des quadratischen Tisches legte, auf dessen Oberfläche der Löwe, der Phönix und die Schlange eingraviert waren. Eine Welle goldenen Lichtes lief an der Klinge entlang, als Harry noch einmal voller Ehrfurcht für die mächtige Waffe seine Finger darüber streichen ließ.

Dann wandte er sich zu seinen drei wartenden Freunden und Fawkes um, welche sich bereit machten, den Raum zu verlassen. Die Gründer hatten auf Dracos Frage hin nämlich gemeint, daß noch zu viele Siegel über den Räumlichkeiten lägen, die es noch zu deaktivieren galt, als daß die Vier ihre besondere Form des Apparieren hätten nutzen können. Somit mußten sie wieder hinaus in die Halle. Dort versiegelte Harry die zwei Türen wieder, indem er seine Hand wie zuvor auf die Initialen legte und damit die Griffe wieder verschwinden ließ.

Danach gingen die vier Freunde schweigsam und jeder von ihnen tief in Gedanken versunken den Gang entlang zurück zum Nordturm, geführt von Fawkes. Dieses Mal war der Korridor jedoch hell erleuchtet und breiter als zuvor – und viel kürzer als auf dem Hinweg. Harrys Vermutung über einen Illusionszauber bewahrheitete sich also.

Auf dem Nordturm angekommen, konnten die Freunde wieder Lichtwandern und versetzten sich damit vor das Büro von Professor Dumbledore, da sie annahmen, daß sie dort am ehesten die Erwachsenen finden würden. Dem Gargoyle das richtige Paßwort nennend, ließen sich die Vier von der Wendeltreppe emportragen und traten schließlich leise in das Büro ihres Schulleiters, wo sie, wie sie erwartet hatten, Dracos Eltern, Sirius, Severus und Remus bei Professor Dumbledore versammelt fanden.

So, vorerst ist mal wieder Schluß – doch der nächste Teil kommt bestimmt demnächst!  
R & R!  
Kommiantworten wie immer demnächst auf meiner Livejournal-Seite!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	18. Bericht eines Abenteuers

**Kapitel 18:**** Bericht eines Abenteuers**

Kaum wurden die vier Freunde von den Erwachsenen bemerkt, eilten diese mit besorgten Gesichtern auf sie zu. Während Draco von seinen beunruhigten Eltern und Ron und Hermine von Remus auf Verletzungen untersucht wurden, fand sich Harry Augenblicke später in Sirius' fester Umarmung wieder.

Erstaunt über die Welle an besorgten Gefühlen, welche er in einem erneuten Aufflackern seiner Empathie von Sirius auf sich übergehen fühlte, erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und versuchte den älteren Mann instinktiv zu beruhigen. Es dauerte jedoch eine geraume Weile, ehe Sirius Harry wieder aus seinen Armen freiließ und nunmehr aus forschenden dunkelbraunen Augen musterte. Auch Severus, der an Harrys anderer Seite aufgetaucht war, ließ seinen Blick suchend über den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gleiten, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, daß dem jungen Mann nichts passiert war.

Als Harry den Alarm in den Augen beider Männer aufblitzen sah, runzelte er die Stirn und blickte nun ebenfalls an sich hinab. Und als er das tat, verstand er die Sorge der beiden Erwachsenen. Seine Kleidung war durch die Abenteuer während der Prüfungen ein wenig dreckig geworden und an manchen Stellen sogar gerissen. Harry ging auf, daß seine drei Freunde und er dadurch wahrscheinlich aussahen, als hätten sie Schlimmes durchlebt. Gekoppelt mit der Tatsache, daß sie wohl schon eine geraume Zeit lang vermißt wurden, erklärte das den unvermutet emotionalen Empfang, der nicht nur ihm zuteil geworden war.

Als Severus jedoch eine Hand hob und einen leisen Zauber murmelte, wollte Harry ihn und Sirius darüber aufklären, daß sein äußerlicher Zustand nichts über eventuelle Verletzungen aussagte. Bevor er jedoch den Mund öffnen konnte, erglühte Severus' Hand leicht in silbernem Licht und Sekunden später fühlte sich Harry, als würde er geröntgt.

Er blinzelte bei dem merkwürdigen Gefühl, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriß und nun seinerseits die Hand hob, um sie Severus auf den Arm zu legen. „Mir fehlt nichts, Sev", erklärte er dem Schwarzhaarigen, der seine Untersuchung jedoch nicht unterbrach, während Sirius Harry eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn strich. „Wirklich", insistierte der Gryffindor daraufhin, leicht irritiert von der Fürsorge, die er empfing. Das kannte er nicht, daß jemand sich so sehr um sein Wohlergehen sorgte, daß er nicht einmal von Harry selbst davon überzeugt werden konnte, daß es diesem gut ging.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", fügte Harry noch hinzu. Er rollte die Augen, als Sirius daraufhin Severus fragend anblickte, sichtlich auf dessen Meinung wartend. Der Slytherin hatte seine ‚Untersuchung' mittlerweile abgeschlossen und nickte seinem Gefährten zu, was diesen sichtlich erleichterte, ging man davon aus, wie er sich entspannte.

„Was hab' ich gesagt?", grummelte Harry scheinbar beleidigt vor sich hin. „Ihr könnt mir schon glauben, wenn ich sage, mir fehlt nichts." Doch das Schimmern in den tiefgrünen Augen des Gryffindors zeigte Sirius und Severus, wie gerührt und dankbar ihnen Harry für ihre Handlungen war, auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige dies nicht laut sagte. Daher lächelte Sirius auch nur und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, während Severus den Jüngeren mit erleichterten, warmen Augen betrachtete.

„Ist mit Harry auch alles in Ordnung?", wollte nun Remus wissen, welcher sich inzwischen davon überzeugt hatte, daß Hermine und Ron nichts fehlte. Auch Draco war von seinen Eltern auf Verletzungen durchgecheckt worden, was er mit einem toleranten Gesichtsausdruck über sich ergehen ließ. Anscheinend war der blonde Slytherin es gewohnt, wie seine Eltern darauf reagierten, wenn sie meinten, ihm wäre etwas geschehen.

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Harry, mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme als geplant. Doch es war ihm etwas peinlich, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Außerdem hatte er nicht gewollt, daß sich jemand Sorgen um ihn und seine Freunde machen mußte. Schon gar nicht die Menschen, welche für ihn langsam zu einer Ersatzfamilie wurden.

Als er Remus' skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, als dieser ihn und seine derangierte Kleidung musterte, seufzte Harry auf und legte dem Werwolf seine Hand auf den Arm, bevor er ihm wortlos klarzumachen versuchte, was er gerade empfand. Es fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor überraschend leicht, sich dem Freund seiner Eltern zu öffnen, so daß Remus' emphatische Natur seine Gefühle auffangen konnte.

Remus schloß kurz die Augen, als er spürte, wie durch Harrys Hand auf seinem Arm eine empathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen wurde. Dem älteren Mann war klar, daß seinem Patensohn daran gelegen war, ihm seine Befürchtungen über seine Gesundheit zu nehmen. Doch was Harry nicht bewußt zu sein schien, war die Offenbarung über das Ausmaß seiner Empathie – denn Remus hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben eine derartig starke Verbindung zu einem anderen Wesen gespürt, wenn sie sich berührten. Nun wurde ihm auch klar, warum es der Remus in Harrys eigener Welt vermied, zu enge körperliche Kontakte zu Harry herzustellen – die noch unkontrollierte Begabung des Gryffindors für die Empathie verstärkte seine eigene Fähigkeit und ließ ihn Harrys Gefühle in fast schmerzhafter Klarheit spüren. Als wären es seine eigenen Empfindungen.

Doch dann konzentrierte sich Remus darauf, Harrys Angebot zu nutzen und sich davon zu überzeugen, daß es dem Jüngeren auch emotional gut ging. Daß ihm körperlich nichts zu fehlen schien, das hatte der Werwolf durch Severus' Zauber gesichert gesehen.

Als Remus tiefer in die empathische Trance fiel, welche es ihm erlaubte, die Gefühlswelt eines anderen Menschen – oder auch die anderer magischer Geschöpfe – zu erfühlen, wurde er förmlich mit den verschiedensten Emotionen überflutet.  
Doch keines von ihnen war auch nur in geringster Weise negativ – Remus spürte zur Zeit in Harry nicht diese unglaubliche Traurigkeit, den tiefen Schmerz oder die Einsamkeit wie bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Es schien fast so, als hätte der Gryffindor diese Emotionen vorerst zur Seite geschoben, um zu leben.

Statt dessen herrschte in Harry zur Zeit ein interessanter Mix von Verwunderung, tiefer Freude, warmer Dankbarkeit, aber auch Unglauben, Nachdenklichkeit, Erwartung sowie großer Neugier vor. Diese so unterschiedlichen Gefühle strömten ungehindert von Harry zu Remus hinüber und der Werwolf konnte spüren, wie der Jüngere sie zu kontrollieren versuchte. Dies geschah aus dem Grunde, daß Harry mittlerweile erkannt hatte, wie stark seine Emotionen waren, da Remus leicht zitterte unter dem Schwall an Gefühlen. Doch als Harry ihre Verbindung unterbrechen wollte, um Remus nicht mit seinen heftigen Gefühlen zu überwältigen, hielt der ältere Mann ihn auf.

Die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem halben Schritt überbrückend, nahm Remus seinen Patensohn fest in die Arme und erwiderte dessen Geste, indem er Harry nunmehr in seine Gefühlswelt eintauchen ließ. Im Gegensatz zu dem Schwarzhaarigen lief die von Remus initiierte Verbindung viel kontrollierter ab, doch auch Harry zuckte überrascht zusammen, als er plötzlich klar und deutlich Gefühle wahrnehmen konnte, die eindeutig nicht von ihm stammten.

Da war zum Beispiel die gerade erst abflauende Sorge um seine Sicherheit, welche von dem Instinkt des Werwolfs bestimmt wurde, seine Familie – sein Rudel – zu beschützen. Harry erkannte mit plötzlicher Klarheit, wieviel er auch Remus bedeutete. Auch für den Braunhaarigen war er ein Teil seiner Familie, wie ein besonders geliebter Neffe. Zu dieser Erkenntnis paßte auch die starke Liebe, welche Remus ihm nicht vorenthielt.  
Diese Fähigkeit, seine Familie zu lieben, gekoppelt mit einer inneren Sanftheit, die so konträr zum wilden Wesen eines Werwolfes stand, bildete das Fundament von Remus' ruhigem, besonnenen Wesen. Wie ein Lichtblitz erkannte Harry, wie stark Remus wirklich war – wie innerlich gefestigt er sein mußte, wenn er einerseits über starke empathische Kräfte verfügte, andererseits aber auch den wilden Wolf in sich zu bändigen hatte.

Bewunderung stieg in Harry auf, als er zum ersten Mal richtig verstand, wie schwer auch Remus' Leben stets gewesen sein mußte – nun, da auch er seine eigene empathische Gabe zu entdecken begann. Mit dieser Fähigkeit kam große Verantwortung – denn die Versuchung, die Empathie zum eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen, wurde sicher manchmal recht groß. Doch Harry war sich unwillkürlich sicher, daß Remus sie nie mißbraucht hatte, um sich selbst in irgendeiner Weise einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Und mit der Achtung, die der Gryffindor angesichts dieser Tatsache in sich wachsen fühlte, wurde auch der Entschluß in ihm geboren, Remus nachzueifern. Sollte er wirklich auf dem empathischen Gebiet so begabt sein wie sein ‚Patenonkel', dann würde er diese Fähigkeit ebenfalls nur dazu nutzen, Gutes damit zu tun.

Remus lächelte warm, als er Harrys Emotionen anhand dessen spürte, was er dem Jüngeren gerade von sich selbst gezeigt hatte – der Schwarzhaarige war wirklich ein ganz besonderer junger Mann. Seine Gefühle waren so stark und dabei rein und gut, obwohl es nur zu natürlich gewesen wäre, wenn Harry aufgrund seines harten Lebens verbittert oder zornig gewesen wäre. Doch der Gryffindor war ein Kämpfer mit einer Seele voller Licht und Hoffnung, welche nur überdeckt worden war von Traurigkeit und Schmerz.

Langsam zog sich Remus aus der Verbindung zwischen ihm und Harry zurück, bevor er diese vorsichtig endgültig beendete. Als er jedoch seine Umarmung an dem Jüngeren brach, schwankte Harry etwas desorientiert, woraufhin Remus schnell wieder zugriff und ihn dann zu einem der Sessel nahebei führte und hineindrückte.

Der Rest der Anwesenden, welche dem Geschehen interessiert zugeschaut hatten, sahen Remus besorgt und fragend an, woraufhin dieser mit einem sanften Lächeln seinen Kopf schüttelte, bevor er sich vor Harry in die Hocke sinken ließ. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann blinzelte mehrmals, als würde er von weit entfernt in die Gegenwart zurückkehren. Remus mit staunenden Augen ansehend, murmelte Harry: „Wow."

Remus' Lächeln weitete sich aus und wurde eindeutig amüsiert, bevor er erwiderte: „Das kannst du laut sagen, Harry. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß du, wenn sich deine Empathie zu Wort meldet, diese in solchem Maße aufweisen würdest. Die Verbindung, welche nur durch deine Berührung zwischen uns zustande kam, war sehr stark – so etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nicht erlebt. Nur an deiner Kontrolle müssen wir noch ein wenig feilen."

Augenblicklich wurde Harrys Blick besorgt und er beugte sich vor: „Habe ich dich verletzt, Remus? Das wollte ich nicht...ich...", begann er sich zu entschuldigen.

Remus hingegen sah ihn nur beruhigend an und erwiderte: „Nein, du hast mich nicht verletzt. Sei unbesorgt. Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht über die Stärke, mit der ich deine Gefühle empfangen konnte – sie waren so klar und deutlich, wie ich es von vorherigen Verbindungen mit anderen Menschen oder magischen Geschöpfen nicht kannte. Mit ein wenig Übung wirst du die Intensität deiner Wahrnehmung – und damit auch die Stärke, mit der du selbst Gefühle überträgst – besser kontrollieren können.  
Diese Kontrolle deiner Empathie ist sehr wichtig, Harry, denn es gibt Wesen, welche diese Gabe in einen Fluch verwandeln können. Viel zu empfinden ist nicht immer leicht – und wenn man die Gefühle derer spüren kann, die einem viel bedeuten, kann dies eine große Last sein. Aber im Gegensatz dazu auch ein wundervolles Geschenk. Du mußt nur wissen, wie du richtig damit umgehst, damit weder du noch sonst jemand durch diese Gabe Schaden nimmt."

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen waren nach Remus' Worten sehr ernst geworden und er nickte zustimmend. „Das hat Midnight auch gesagt", meinte er nachdenklich, bevor er sein Augenmerk hoffnungsvoll auf den Werwolf vor sich richtete: „Wirst du mir helfen, Remus? Ich möchte niemanden verletzen durch diese Fähigkeit. Andererseits habe ich aber auch ein wenig Angst davor, was diese Gabe für mich mit sich bringt. Bis jetzt war es schwierig genug für mich, mit _meinen_ Gefühlen klarzukommen, da möchte ich schon Kontrolle darüber haben, wieviel ich von den Emotionen anderer Personen mitbekomme."

„Natürlich werde ich dir behilflich sein, Harry", versetzte Remus mit einem Lächeln. „Es wird interessant sein, herauszufinden, was deine spezielle Begabung in der Empathie ist. Obwohl ich, so glaube ich jedenfalls, schon einen Verdacht habe..."

Bevor Harry ihn dazu näher befragen konnte, wurde Remus von Professor Dumbledore, welcher sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt still verhalten hatte, angesprochen. „Remus, mein Junge, wärest du so freundlich, den Rest von uns darüber aufzuklären, was Harry und du gerade getan habt?", wollte der weise Zauberer wissen. Dabei funkelten die hellblauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille jedoch schon so vergnügt, daß dem Werwolf klarwurde, daß sein ehemaliger Schulleiter eine recht genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was gerade passiert war.

Dennoch erhob sich Remus aus seiner knienden Stellung vor Harrys Sessel und ließ sich statt dessen in einem danebenstehenden nieder, wobei er Sirius' fragend auf ihn gerichteten Blick mit einem scherzhaften Augenrollen beantwortete. Der Animagus grollte leise, aber ebenfalls nur spaßhaft, da er das Verhalten seines besten Freundes sehr gut kannte und daher an dem Leuchten in Remus' goldenen Augen erkannte, daß der Tag, auf den dieser gewartet hatte, nunmehr wohl endlich gekommen war.

Remus hatte die letzten Jahre geduldig darauf gewartet, daß Harrys empathische Gabe endlich zum Tragen kam. Dies hing mit einem Versprechen zusammen, das der Braunhaarige vor vielen Jahren Lily gegenüber gemacht hatte, als bei Harrys Geburt klargeworden war, daß dieser ebenso wie Remus ein Emphat war. Lily hatte damals von Remus das Versprechen bekommen, daß er ihrem Sohn die nötige Kontrolle über diese Gabe sowie die Anleitung geben würde, sie auch richtig einzusetzen.

Dieses Versprechen würde Remus nun in die Tat umsetzen – und wie Sirius mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry und dessen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck feststellte, würde der junge Gryffindor über jede Hilfe nur zu dankbar sein.

Als Remus zu sprechen begann, trat Sirius an Harrys Seite und ließ sich dann auf der Sessellehne nieder. Auch Severus war zu ihnen gekommen und stützte sich auf der Rückenlehne des Sessels, in welchem Harry saß, ab, während er aufmerksam zuhörte. Der Rest der Anwesenden hatte sich ebenfalls niedergelassen.

„Nun", begann Remus dem Schulleiter zu antworten, während ein amüsiertes Lächeln seine Züge zierte, „wie Ihr sicher schon selbst herausgefunden habt, ist der Tag endlich gekommen, daß ich mein Lily einst gegebenes Versprechen einlösen kann, Professor. Obgleich ich annehme, daß Harrys überraschende Demonstration dieser Tatsache mir gegenüber gerade eben nicht in diesem Maße von ihm beabsichtigt war, so hat er mir doch verdeutlicht, daß die empathischen Schwingungen, welche ich damals kurz nach seiner Geburt bei ihm feststellte, Vorboten einer beachtlichen Gabe waren."

„Wie interessant", murmelte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen. „Ein echter Gryffindor also in dieser Beziehung. Du warst dir ja damals nicht hundertprozentig sicher, Remus, ob sich die Schwingungen zu einem wirklichen Talent verdichten würden, oder ob es nicht eine vorübergehende Manifestation von Harrys Magie sei. Doch nun können wir wohl rückblickend davon ausgehen, daß seine manchmal beachtliche Sensibilität in Gefühlsdingen während der vergangenen Jahren ein Hinweis darauf war, was in ihm ruhte."

Harry wurde bei diesen wohlmeinenden Worten rot, während er unwillkürlich tiefer in seinen Sessel rutschte. Er war eigentlich nicht der Meinung, daß er eine besonders sensible Natur war – doch vielleicht hatte sich sein hiesiges Ich darin hervorgetan.  
„Doch bevor ich Harry noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringe", fuhr Professor Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln in die Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors fort, „sollten er und seine Freunde uns erzählen, wo sie während der letzten Stunden waren."

Als sich nach diesen Worten die Blicke aller Erwachsenen fragend und mit Neugier auf die vier Jugendlichen richteten, tauschten diese untereinander ebenfalls einen Blick aus, bevor stillschweigend Hermine von ihnen dazu auserwählt wurde, die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zusammenzufassen.

Die Gryffindor, welche neben Ron in einem der von Professor Dumbledore herbeigezauberten Sessel saß, sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken, bevor sie begann. „Nun, wie wir es heute Morgen geplant hatten, haben Draco, Ron und ich Harry heute morgen nach Malfoy Manor mitgenommen, um dort einen Ausritt zu machen. Was wir dabei jedoch nicht ahnen konnten, war die Tatsache, daß Harry hier", Hermine schenkte ihrem Freund ein amüsiertes Lächeln, „uns gleich zu Beginn erneut überraschen würde."

Neugierige Blicke schweiften daraufhin zwischen dem jungen Mann und Hermine hin und her, doch die Erwachsenen blieben still, da sie die junge Frau in ihrer Berichterstattung nicht unterbrechen wollten. Doch sie ahnten, daß der Tag für die vier Freunde wohl von Anfang an sehr interessant abgelaufen war.

„Kaum waren wir an der Koppel angekommen, hatte Harry uns jedenfalls vollkommen vergessen", warf Draco amüsiert ein, wofür Harry ihm einen schmollenden Blick zuwarf. Der blonde Slytherin grinste nur frech und fuhr fort: „Midnight hatte es ihm sofort angetan, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, daß auch ‚Harry' stets alles um sich herum vergißt, wenn er und Midnight zusammen sind."

„Du hast ein Auge für Schönheit", meinte Professor Dumbledore an dieser Stelle zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, welcher verlegen zu Boden blickte, als der Schulleiter den Satz noch fortführte. „Und zwar nicht nur für die äußerliche, mein Junge."

Als Harry die Augen wieder hob, war sein Blick ernst, aber auch ein wenig verträumt. „Midnight ist wirklich wunderschön, Professor. Doch viel mehr noch bewegte mich der Stolz und...ich möchte es fast Erhabenheit nennen...die in jeder seiner Bewegungen lag. Midnight weiß genau, wer er ist, das konnte ich deutlich spüren. Er strahlte eine Aura von Freiheit aus, von Unabhängigkeit – ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sich jemandem unterordnen würde. Das wäre ein Unrecht."

„Das hat ‚Harry' auch nie von ihm verlangt", warf hier Lucius ein. Der blonde Mann saß mit seiner Frau neben Draco auf einem der Sofas im Büro des Schulleiters und musterte nun Harry aus seinen hellgrauen Augen mit einem Lächeln. „Ich nehme an, daß du inzwischen von der Art und Weise weißt, wie Midnight zu ‚Harrys' Freund wurde, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte schweigend. „Daher bin ich auch nicht überrascht", fuhr Lucius fort, „daß du ebenso wie er reagierst. Auch unser Harry hat stets vehement abgelehnt, Midnight seinen Willen aufzuzwingen – obwohl dies wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, bedenkt man, daß Midnight ihm vom ersten Tag an überall hin folgte. Doch ihre Beziehung basierte von Anfang an auf gegenseitigem Verständnis und bedingungslosem Vertrauen, wodurch Harry auch nie Zaumzeug oder Ähnliches benötigte, wenn er und der Rest von euch ausritt."

„Dies ist dann aber ein grundlegender Charakterzug, da Harry", fuhr Hermine nun wieder fort, während sie auf ihren Freund deutete, „sofort eine Beziehung zu Midnight aufbaute. Ich denke, daß Midnight zuerst annahm, er wäre unser Harry. Doch auch, als klarwurde, daß dem nicht so ist, hatte er sofort Vertrauen – was für Midnight eher ungewöhnlich ist."

„Stimmt. Erinnert euch daran, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis wir ihn berühren durften", warf Ron an dieser Stelle ein, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
Harry hingegen war jetzt überrascht und wollte mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen: „Er hat euch nicht gleich von Anfang an sich herangelassen? Nur ‚Harry'? Aber er sagte mir doch, daß er Remus vertraut, obwohl es für seine Herde schwer gewesen sei, da sie den Wolf in ihm spüren könnten."

„Er hat _gesagt_?" Sirius' Frage war eindeutig verblüfft, während Remus nur schmunzelte, als hätte er damit den Beweis für etwas, was er schon länger vermutet hatte. Da auch der Rest der Anwesenden den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nur verständnislos anblickte – außer Harrys drei Freunden, welche diese Überraschung schon eher am Tag überwunden hatten – fiel Remus' Reaktion Harry natürlich auf und er wandte sich an den Werwolf.

„Dir scheint diese Neuigkeit nicht so neu zu sein", meinte der junge Mann, woraufhin ihm Remus ein Lächeln schenkte. „Nicht wirklich", bestätigte er. „Ich war mir bis eben nicht sicher, doch ich hatte schon länger den Verdacht, daß Midnight ein emphatisch begabtes Wesen sei. Von all den Personen, die damals bei seiner Rettung dabei waren, knüpfte er nur zu Harry sofort ein enges Band. Auch dieser war von Beginn an auf eine Weise von Midnight eingenommen, welche ungewöhnlich zu nennen ist – es war die sprichwörtliche ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick' zwischen den Beiden.  
Was sich wohl heute zwischen ihm und dir wiederholte – und damit meine These untermauert, daß sich empathisch begabte Wesen anscheinend instinktiv erkennen. Unbewußt die Nähe eines gleichartigen Geschöpfes suchen, verstehst du?"

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor und fuhr nachdenklich fort: „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wieso Midnight in meiner Gegenwart – im Gegensatz zu seiner Herde – so ruhig und furchtlos war. Auch wenn er mich nicht gleich an sich heranließ, so spürte ich bei ihm doch nie Angst vor dem Werwolf in mir. Es schien fast so, als wüßte er, daß ich nicht die Absicht hatte, ihn oder seine Artgenossen zu verletzen."

Harry verstand, worauf Remus hinauswollte und bestätigte: „Ja, Midnight meinte, er hätte stets gefühlt, daß du ein guter Mensch seist – wenn auch mit einem schweren Schicksal. Doch durch deine Bindung zu eurem Harry als einem Mitglied seiner Familie wußte Midnight auch, daß dir trotz des Wolfes zu trauen sei. Schon um ‚Harrys' Willen würdest du niemandem, an dem ihm etwas liegt, Schaden zufügen."

Remus wirkte für einen Moment etwas überrascht, doch das legte sich rasch wieder und er meinte: „Sehr interessant. Midnight ist sehr gut in seinen Beobachtungen und auch den Schlüssen, die er zog. Er hat Recht, ich würde keinem von ‚Harrys' Freunden willentlich ein Leid zufügen." Als Harry daraufhin dankbar nickte, neigte Remus den Kopf und sagte: „Du meintest vorhin, er hätte zu dir gesprochen. War dies alles – oder habt ihr eine richtige Konversation geführt?"

Nun sah Remus sehr neugierig aus und auch Sirius, welcher noch immer auf Harrys Sessellehne saß, beugte sich mit funkelnden Augen ein wenig vor. Der Animagus wußte aus den Erfahrungen mit Remus' Talent, worauf sein bester Freund hinauswollte – und wenn Harry dazu jetzt schon in der Lage war, dann war sein Talent wirklich beachtlich.

Der Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er langsam, an Remus gerichtet, antwortete. „Nun, zuerst konnte ich nur starke Gefühle von Midnight ausgehen spüren, als wir uns kennenlernten. Es fühlte sich an, als versuche er, mir durch seine Gefühle klarzumachen, was er sagen will. Doch dann, als ich gleichermaßen versuchte, zu ihm hinüberzulangen – um es einmal bildlich auszudrücken – da war es plötzlich, als wäre eine Wand zusammengestürzt, die uns vorher voneinander getrennt hatte. Eine Wand in mir drin, von der ich keine Ahnung hatte.

Das war ein wirklich merkwürdiges Gefühl – doch danach konnte ich Midnight auf einmal klar und deutlich verstehen. So, als würde ich mit ihm auf die Weise reden wie gerade jetzt mit dir, Remus. Es bedarf von meiner Seite her noch sehr viel Konzentration, ein längeres Gespräch zu führen, doch Midnight meinte, ich würde mit ein wenig Training sicher bald besser werden und nicht mehr so viel mentale Kontrolle benötigen wie jetzt noch. Was", hier sandte Harry Draco einen nachdenklichen Blick, „mich auf das bringt, was Draco dazu bemerkt hat."

„Die Tatsache, daß du völlig abwesend wirkst, wenn du gedanklich kommunizierst?", steuerte der blonde Slytherin seine vorherige Feststellung erneut bei. „Ich denke nur, daß dies für Andere irritierend wirken kann, da man nicht weiß, ob es dir auch gut geht, Harry. Außerdem wirst du verwundbar, wenn du dich so ausschließlich auf das mentale Gespräch konzentrierst – du bräuchtest immer jemanden, der dich im Notfall warnen kann oder dich beschützt. Was wiederum kompliziert werden kann."

Remus hob an dieser Stelle seine Hand, um die sichtbar werdende Besorgnis ob dieser Worte auf den Gesichtern der anderen Erwachsenen im Keim zu ersticken. „Ihr braucht euch nicht zu sorgen", führte der Werwolf beruhigend aus. „Die mentale Abwesenheit ist nur am Anfang so ausschließlich. Je stärker die Gabe ist, desto rascher lernt man, damit umzugehen und das Bewußtsein sozusagen zu spalten, damit man nicht aus Versehen zum Beispiel gegen eine Wand läuft, nur, weil man plötzlich in Gedanken angesprochen wird."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und meinte: „Na hoffentlich. Das wäre nicht sehr erbaulich, wenn ich durch die gedankliche Kommunikation auf einmal unfallträchtig werden würde. Doch Midnight – und auch Fawkes – bestätigen Remus' Worte. Daher heißt das für mich also lernen. Zum Glück bist du ein geduldiger Lehrer, soweit ich weiß, Remus", wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln an den braunhaarigen Mann.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich sehr viel Geduld mit dir werde aufbringen müssen, Harry", erwiderte der Ältere. „Anhand deiner Beschreibung der Ereignisse zwischen Midnight und dir kann ich davon ausgehen, daß die schwerste Arbeit schon getan ist. Ihr habt die in dir vorherrschende Magiebarriere durchbrochen, welche deine Empathie hinderte, ihre volle Bandbreite zu zeigen", erklärte er dann seinem Patensohn.

Auf dessen leicht verwirrten, aber definitiv interessierten Blick hin erläuterte Remus ein wenig ausführlicher. Er spürte auch, daß der Rest der Anwesenden seinen Ausführungen mit Spannung folgte, betraf dies doch ein Gebiet der Magie, welches sonst keiner von ihnen beherrschte – und daher wollten sie alle wissen, wie sie vielleicht Harry bei der Erlernung der Nutzung dieser Gabe behilflich sein konnten. Und dazu war das Wissen nötig, was diese Fähigkeit alles mit sich brachte – und wie sie zum Tragen kam.

„Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer hat von Geburt an Grundlagen für gewisse Talente in sich, welche erst in späteren Jahren sichtbar werden. Sie manifestieren sich in besonderen Fähigkeiten – wie zum Beispiel Rons Hang zur Feuermagie oder die Schutzzauber, für die Dracos Familie bekannt ist", führte Remus aus.

„Doch...", Remus stockte und überlegte kurz, bevor ein amüsiertes Aufblitzen in seinen goldenen Augen zu sehen war. „Stellt euch vor, daß Ron schon als Baby Elementmagie bewirken könnte – was würde passieren? Zum Beispiel, wenn jemand ihn ärgert? Oder er einfach nur Hunger hat?"  
Allgemeines Grinsen rundum war ein Resultat dieses Beispiels, doch Hermine hatte bald herausgefunden, worauf Remus eigentlich hinauswollte. „Er würde Feuer legen", sagte sich mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. „Rein instinktiv, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen – oder sich zu wehren", fuhr sie fort.

Remus nickte. „Genau. Kinder nutzen auch schon in geringem Alter alle Mittel, um sich selbst zu schützen oder Erwachsene auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Das ist, wie Hermine schon richtig sagte, ganz einfach ein Instinkt, den jedes Lebewesen hat. Doch da – um bei unserem Beispiel zu bleiben – Ron noch nicht wüßte, wie er seine Feuermagie richtig einsetzen kann, gibt es sogenannte Magiebarrieren. Sie bewahrten Ron als Kind davor, das Haus seiner Familie in Schutt und Asche zu legen, wenn er ärgerlich war.  
Erst, wenn die Kontrolle und das Verständnis für die magische Gabe herangereift ist, wird diese aktiv. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es funktioniert, doch wird die entsprechende Kraft immer erst in dem Moment freigesetzt, in dem die Hexe oder der Zauberer die Fähigkeit mit ein wenig Training auch kontrollieren kann. Das kann manchmal Jahre dauern. Doch es ist nötig, damit die Person weder sich selbst durch mangelndes Verständnis schadet noch den Menschen um sich herum."

„Wieso konnte ich dann als Kind schon zaubern, obgleich ich nichts von meiner Herkunft als Zauberer wußte?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

An dieser Stelle übernahm Professor Dumbledore die Antwort. „Das sind plötzliche Ausbrüche deiner Magie, Harry. Auch wenn die von Remus erwähnten Magiebarrieren Kinder davor schützen, zufällig mit ihrer Magie Unfälle heraufzubeschwören, so steigt mit dem Alter doch das Magielevel. Und aufgrund dessen werden die Barrieren manchmal durchlässig – porös, wenn du so willst. Ein wenig der Magie sickert hindurch und manifestiert sich in einem Zauber. Deshalb sind auch Kinder oftmals in der Lage dazu, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, was Erwachsenen zum großen Teil sehr schwer fällt, da sie gelernt haben, ihre Magie streng zu kontrollieren."

„Was für Zauber hast du denn ausgeführt?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und erwiderte: „Meistens habe ich einfach etwas verschwinden lassen – zum Beispiel, wenn Dudley es haben wollte, obwohl es eigentlich mir gehörte. Später tauchte der Gegenstand dann immer irgendwo wieder auf.  
Ein oder zweimal bin ich auch", Harry zögerte kurz und eine tiefe Falte zierte seine Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr: „Nun, ich denke, man könnte es fast als apparieren bezeichnen. Jedenfalls war ich ein paar Mal plötzlich in meinem Zimmer. Und einmal habe ich meine Tante Marge schweben lassen wie einen Luftballon, obwohl das bei ihrem Umfang wahrscheinlich mehr Magie verbrauchte, als mir damals bewußt war."

„Alles Gelegenheiten, wo du emotional also stark beteiligt warst", ließ sich Dumbledore erneut vernehmen. Harry blinzelte und, an die häßliche Szene mit seiner ungeliebten Tante zurückdenkend, nickte schließlich.

„Jedenfalls", kam Remus auf den Ausgangspunkt des Gespräches zurück, „ist es nun soweit, daß die Barriere, welche deine Emphatie in Schach hielt, nicht mehr von Nöten ist und daher mit Midnights Hilfe von dir durchbrochen werden konnte. Bei manchen Fähigkeiten ist eine ‚aggressive Art' wie in diesem Fall nicht notwendig – dann verschwindet die Barriere ganz von allein, löst sich sozusagen langsam auf. Doch bei starken Talenten wird die Magiebarriere über die Jahre so stark, daß man sie willentlich durchbrechen muß – darauf hatte ich mich bei dir schon vorbereitet, Harry.  
Doch Midnight hat mir diesen Part abgenommen und dir auch schon die ersten Hilfestellungen mit auf den Weg gegeben, wodurch wir bald damit anfangen können, deine Gabe aktiv einzusetzen. Wie gesagt, wirst du nicht sehr viel Übung brauchen, doch ein wenig mentale Kontrolle kann nicht schaden. Außerdem hilft es dir sicher, wenn du mit Severus Okklumentik übst", beendete der Braunhaarige seine Rede.

Harry hatte dem Werwolf aufmerksam zugehört und konnte sein Zusammenzucken bei der Erwähnung von Okklumentik gerade noch unterdrücken. Er hatte wirklich keine guten Erinnerungen an diese Technik des gedanklichen Selbstschutzes, doch er hoffte trotzdem, daß es ihm hier mit Severus' Unterstützung gelingen würde, stärkere mentale Schilde aufzubauen. Stark genug, um nicht weiterhin Voldemorts grausamen Treiben zuschauen zu müssen und nicht eingreifen zu können.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer nickte Harry Remus zu, welcher ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich musterte, sich dann aber dazu entschied, nicht nachzufragen. Obwohl der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich mittlerweile sichtlich besser fühlte als vor ein paar Tagen bei ihrem ersten Treffen, hatte er doch noch einen langen Weg vor sich, all den Schmerz und die Traurigkeit, die tief in ihm verborgen waren, zu verarbeiten. Und er würde dabei Hilfe dringend nötig haben.

Doch vorerst schenkte Remus seinem Patensohn ein warmes Lächeln, welches ein dankbares, antwortendes Leuchten in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Jüngeren aufblitzen ließ. Dann wandte sich Harry wieder an seine drei Freunde und sagte mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: „Sollten wir ihnen nicht langsam das wirklich Interessante an unserem heutigen Tag erzählen?"

Ron und Draco grinsten scheinbar verschwörerisch zurück, woraufhin Hermine die Augen verdrehte, jedoch ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht unterdrücken konnte, als sie das neuerliche Interesse in den Augen aller Erwachsenen sah. Als Ron grinsend meinte: „Aww, müssen wir wirklich?", entschied sich Sirius dazu, ein wenig Druck auf die vier Jugendlichen auszuüben, um an diese anderen Neuigkeiten zu kommen, als er das amüsierte Glitzern in Harrys Augen sah.

Der ehemalige Marauder saß noch immer auf Harrys Sessellehne und lehnte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber. Mit einem gespielten Stirnrunzeln blickte er für einem Moment auf Harry hinab und meinte dann zu Severus: „Sev, unser Sohn hat anscheinend all seine guten Manieren vergessen. Nicht nur, daß er uns halb zu Tode ängstigt, indem keiner von uns weiß, wohin er und seine Freunde heute verschwunden sind – jetzt wollen sie es uns nicht einmal hinterher erzählen. Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?"

„Hmmm", murmelte der Zaubertrank-Lehrer, scheinbar angestrengt überlegend, wie man diese Ungehörigkeit richtig bestrafen könne. Seine onyxfarbenen Augen funkelten belustigt, als er auf Sirius' Theaterspiel einstieg. „Wie wäre es mit...", begann er, doch Dracos amüsierte Stimme fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Hört' schon auf, ihr Beiden", lachte der Blonde leise auf, „bevor Harry wirklich noch denkt, ihr würdet ihn jemals bestrafen! Außerdem hatten wir nicht vor, unsere Entdeckung für uns zu behalten – dafür ist es viel zu aufregend!" Nun glühte auch in Dracos hellen Augen wieder die Begeisterung über das vor wenigen Stunden Erlebte.

„Kindskopf", murmelte Harry indessen, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie sehr dieser Sirius dem in seiner Welt glich. Beide waren sie jederzeit zu einem kleinen Streich aufgelegt – und es machte Harry erneut bewußt, wie verbunden er sich Sirius fühlte. Von Anfang war da zwischen ihnen eine Verbindung gewesen, welche Harry als überaus kostbar empfand. Zu wenige Menschen waren in seinem Leben jemals wahrhaft freundlich und um ihn besorgt gewesen, als daß er Liebe für etwas Selbstverständliches halten würde.

Sirius war zwar nicht durch Blut mit ihm verwandt, doch Harry hatte seinem Vater oft im Stillen dafür gedankt, daß James einen solch wundervollen Menschen zu seinem Paten und damit stellvertretenden Vater gemacht hatte – auch wenn die Zeit, welche Harry mit ‚seinem' Sirius hatte verbringen dürfen, schmerzhaft kurz gewesen war. Dennoch würde Sirius' warmherziges Wesen und die liebevolle Art, mit welcher er Harry in seiner eigenen Welt behandelt hatte als auch die Fürsorge, die er dem Gryffindor in dieser Wirklichkeit schenkte, für den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann stets ein wertvolles Geschenk sein.

Unwillkürlich griff Harry bei diesem Gedanken nach Sirius' Hand und drückte sie für einen Moment fest, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, seinem ‚Vater' zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Was seine Gegenwart ihm bedeutete, auch wenn er es nicht in Worten auszudrücken vermochte. Harry hoffte, daß es ihm möglich sein würde, seine Gefühle auch auf nonverbalem Wege deutlich zu machen.

Und als er hörte, wie Sirius plötzlich scharf die Luft einsog und dann instinktiv ebenfalls fester zugriff, als wolle er sich an Harry festhalten, flog ein Lächeln über die Züge des jüngeren Gryffindors. Dann schwächte Harry die Welle an Gefühlen, welche er zu Sirius schickte, langsam ab, ließ sie aber nicht völlig versiegen. Vielmehr versuchte der Schwarzhaarige, ihre natürliche Verbundenheit zu verstärken. Auszubauen, so daß es ihm auch dann möglich sein würde, Sirius' emotionalen Zustand zu erkennen, wenn er nicht die Unterstützung einer physischen Berührung hatte.

Sich auf diese Verbindung konzentrierend, schloß Harry die Augen und spürte dem Gefühl nach, welches ihn mit Sirius verband. Und wenige Sekunden darauf wurde die Dunkelheit plötzlich erhellt und Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er sich auf einmal in einem ihm unbekannten Raum wiederfand. Niemand außer ihm hielt sich dort auf, doch als er an sich herunterblickte, weiteten sich Harrys Augen erstaunt. Er trug auf einmal ihm völlig fremde Kleidung in reinem Weiß, bestickt mit goldenen Runen.  
Doch das Merkwürdigste waren die Lichtstrahlen, welche von seinem Herzen auszugehen schienen. Es waren mehr als drei Dutzend dieser Lichtstrahlen, welche sich in der Ferne zu verlieren schienen. Jeder der Lichtstrahlen war von dem gleichen reinen Weißgold wie Harrys Kleidung und schimmerte und leuchtete voller Kraft.

Neugierig geworden, hob der Gryffindor seine rechte Hand und streckte sie dann zögernd nach einem der vielen Lichtstrahlen aus. Vorsichtig legte er seine Handfläche auf das gebündelte Licht und erwartete eigentlich, daß er auf keinen Widerstand treffen würde. Doch Sekunden später blinzelte er, als sich der Lichtstrahl als vollkommen solide erwies.  
Als der junge Mann seine Hand nach längerem Zögern schließlich wieder etwas mutiger ganz auf das weißgoldene Licht legte, begann dieses plötzlich zu pulsieren und Lichtstöße fuhren an seiner Länge entlang ins scheinbare Nichts. Dies blieb so mehrere Sekunden lang, bis plötzlich in der Ferne ein rotes Licht aufblitzte.

Es kam rasch näher, gefolgt von immer weiteren roten Lichtern und Harry erkannte verblüfft, daß diese auf die von ihm ausgehenden weißgoldenen Lichtstöße zu antworten schienen. Als die verschiedenartigen Farben schließlich in der Mitte des Lichtbandes aufeinanderstießen, umkreisten sie sich wie nach langer Zeit wiedergefundene Freunde und verwoben sich miteinander. Dadurch färbte sich das vorher weißgoldene Lichtband dort schließlich immer mehr rot ein und erstrahlte am Ende in rot-weißgoldenem Licht.

Harry musterte voller Neugier das Lichtband, welches nun in drei Abschnitte geteilt war: von ihm ausgehend war es etwa zu einem Drittel Weißgold, dann in der Mitte ein Drittel in einem harmonischen Mix aus seiner Farbe und dem leuchtenden Rot. Das letzte Drittel, welches in der Ferne verschwand, war völlig Rot.

Auf einmal riß Harry die Augen auf, als ihm klarwurde, was er hier vor sich sah. Ein Seelenband. Hermine hatte Ron und ihm einst davon vorgelesen, da sie das Thema faszinierend fand. Und ausnahmsweise hatten ihr die beiden Jungen auch aufmerksam zugehört, da Seelenmagie wahrlich außergewöhnlich war.

Die Veranlagung zur Seelenmagie schlummerte in jedem Menschen, selbst in denen, die sonst keine Magie besaßen. Doch es war sehr schwer, diese Form der Magie zu nutzen, da sie kein aktives Potential besaß. Mit Seelenmagie konnte man nicht angreifen oder sie sonst zu einem aggressiven Zweck nutzen. Nein, Seelenmagie war die reinste Form der Magie – die purste weiße Magie. Zauberkraft, die mehr dazu diente, ihrem Träger klar zu machen, wie es in ihm selbst und anderen aussah, zu denen er eine Beziehung pflegte.

Daher, so wurde dem jungen Gryffindor bewußt, mußte es sich bei dem Seelenband, das er per Zufall ausgewählt hatte, um eine Person handeln, die ihm nahestand. Dies zeigte die Aufteilung in die drei fast gleichgroßen Abschnitte. Obwohl Harry nicht sagen konnte, wieso seine Seelenfarbe ausgerechnet Weißgold war, so mußte er doch nicht lange überlegen, zu welcher Person das flammende Rot gehörte.

Ron.

Nun wirklich neugierig geworden, löste Harry seine Hand von dem noch immer pulsierenden Lichtband zwischen Ron und ihm, welches daraufhin wieder an Kraft verlor, jedoch die farbige Aufteilung weiter beibehielt. Es war, als gäben sich die Farben gegenseitig die Kraft, das Seelenband stabil und stark zu halten.

Nacheinander testete Harry noch weitere der Lichtbänder, die, wie er nun wußte, nicht von seinem Herzen, sondern von seiner Seele ausgingen. Als seine Farbe sich wie bei Ron zuvor zu drei gleichgroßen Teilen mit dem Ockerbraun von Hermines Seelenfarbe mischte, lächelte Harry glücklich. Es war wundervoll, die Stärke ihrer Freundschaft in ihrem Seelenband bestätigt zu sehen.

Gleichermaßen erfreulich war die Tatsache, daß Sirius' Bordeauxrot sich fast die Hälfte ihres Seelenbandes mit Harrys Weißgold teilte, während nur jeweils ein Viertel in ihren separaten Farben gehalten war. Dies war ein Indikator für ihre enge Verbundenheit.

Mit dem warmen Türkis von Draco verband Harry erst ein Fünftel seines Seelenbandes, ebenso wie mit dem Dunkelblau, in welchem der junge Mann überraschenderweise Severus erkannte. Doch in beiden Fällen hatte er den Eindruck, das Mittelstück, wo sich die Farben miteinander verbanden, werde immer größer.

Professor Dumbledores Seelenfarbe war ein klares Himmelblau, welches Harry an die fast immer verschmitzt funkelnden Augen des Schulleiters erinnerte. Auch bei ihm wurde ein gutes Drittel von dem Mix ihrer Farben beherrscht, ebenso wie bei Remus' strahlendem Goldbraun. Weitere Seelenbänder waren nicht ganz so leicht auszumachen, doch nach ein wenig Überlegen erkannte Harry noch das Waldgrün von Lucius und grüngesprenkelte Rot von Narzissa, welche beide knapp ein Siebentel mit seinem Weißgold teilten.

Ähnlich war es mit anderen Lichtstrahlen, bei denen Harry nicht auf Anhieb sagen konnte, wer die Person war, mit der er dieses Band besaß. Aber er nahm an, es handele sich dabei um andere seiner Freunde – wie zum Beispiel Neville, Dean und Seamus. Oder den Rest der Weasley-Familie, was vielleicht auch die zwei fast miteinander verbundenen Lichtstrahlen erklären würde, da sie wahrscheinlich die Zwillinge repräsentierten.

Zwei Lichtstrahlen jedoch bereiteten Harry Kopfzerbrechen, denn er fühlte, er sollte die Personen am anderen Ende ebenfalls erkennen. Immerhin war auch hier ein großer Teil gemeinsam von ihren jeweiligen Farben eingenommen. Doch er kam einfach nicht drauf, wen diesen beiden Seelenbänder repräsentieren mochten.

Während er noch grübelte, begann Sirius' Seelenfarbe auf einmal immer stärker zu leuchten und Harry wurde aufmerksam. Das Bordeauxrot pulsierte immer stärker und plötzlich blendete es in einem warmen Licht auf und Harry fand sich überraschend Auge in Auge mit Sirius wieder, welcher ihn besorgt anschaute. Aber da war auch eine neue Art von Wärme und Erkennen in den dunkelbraunen Augen des Animagus, als wenn er spüren könne, was Harrys und seine Seele miteinander verbinde. Der junge Gryffindor erkannte, daß Sirius zwar nicht genetisch sein Vater war, auf einer höheren Ebene jedoch definitiv zu den Seelen zählte, welche ihm – in welcher Existenz auch immer – direkt verbunden waren. Ein Seelenverwandter.

Dies erklärte auch, warum sich Harry ihm vom ersten Augenblick ihrer Begegnung an so nahe gefühlt hatte, obwohl Sirius' angeblicher Mord an seinen Eltern trotz der Tatsache, daß Harry inzwischen die Wahrheit über jene Ereignisse wußte, zu Spannungen in ihrer Beziehung hätte führen müssen. Doch eigentlich von der ersten Sekunde an hatten sie einen ganz speziellen Draht zueinander gehabt – durch ihre Seelenverwandtschaft.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut, Junge?", wollte Sirius in diesem Moment wissen, in dem er dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann sanft über die Wange strich, als wolle er ihn aufwecken. Der Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er sich wieder auf die Gegenwart besann. Das war eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Erfahrung gewesen, doch spürte Harry, daß er im Moment nicht darüber reden wollte. Vielmehr wollte er dieses Erlebnis noch für eine kleine Weile ganz für sich allein behalten – die Erinnerung an die voller Kraft leuchtenden Seelenfarben seiner Freunde und Familie in seinem Gedächtnis einen Ehrenplatz geben, bevor er sie auch Anderen mitteilte. Vielleicht konnte er einigen von ihnen sogar dazu verhelfen, ebenfalls diesen Seelenraum in ihnen selbst zu finden, um herauszufinden, welche Personen wirklich wichtig in ihrem Leben waren.

Daher lächelte Harry Sirius auch nur beruhigend an und meinte: „Ich fühle mich völlig in Ordnung. Ich bin nur etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, als ich dir eben durch meine Empathie etwas mitteilen wollte. Ich sollte wirklich zuerst lernen, sie besser zu kontrollieren, bevor ich sie weiter einsetze...", schloß Harry mit einem Blick auf Remus.

Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs lagen nachdenklich auf Harry, doch als er den Blick des Jüngeren bemerkte, lächelte er warm. Remus hatte etwas gefühlt, während er Harry dabei beobachtete, wie dieser Sirius empathisch seine Liebe verdeutlichen wollte. Und der Braunhaarige war sich sicher, daß dabei etwas geschehen war, was Harry sehr überrascht hatte – aber auch sehr glücklich machte. Es hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen ein Stück inneren Frieden gegeben. Nun, wenn Harry die Zeit für reif hielt, würde er sicherlich davon erzählen, war Remus bewußt. Daher würde er sich in Geduld üben, denn er war sicher, daß der Gryffindor nicht auf lange Dauer zögern würde, dieses Erlebnis – was auch immer in den wenigen Minuten zuvor geschehen war – mit ihnen zu teilen.  
Harry war einfach ein Mensch, welcher glückliche Erfahrungen ebenso stark mit anderen Menschen teilen wollte, wie er andererseits schlechte Erlebnisse von ihnen fernzuhalten versuchte. Das lag in seiner Natur begründet, welche in diesem Aspekt Remus sehr an Lily erinnerte.

„Nun denn", ließ sich Sirius vernehmen, „wenn es dir wirklich gut geht, dann können wir ja zum Thema zurückkehren – wo wart ihr Vier heute, nachdem ihr von eurem Ausflug zurückgekehrt wart?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor versuchte, eine strenge Miene aufzusetzen, was ihm jedoch nicht sehr gut gelang und von Harry auch nur eine erhobene Augenbraue als Antwort erhielt.

„Du solltest bei Professor McGonagall Unterricht nehmen, Sirius", meinte Harry dann mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Der strenge Ton kommt bei dir noch nicht so gut rüber. Aber keine Angst, wir erzählen euch schon alles. Wie Draco vorhin schon sagte – es ist viel zu aufregend, als daß wir es lange für uns behalten könnten."

„Wenn ihr weiterhin so mit Andeutungen um euch werft", seufzte Narzissa auf, „könnte ich mich gezwungen sehen, euch zu zeigen, daß nicht nur Minerva streng sein kann. Es wäre daher nur in eurem Interesse, endlich ein wenig ausführlicher zu werden...", grollte sie scheinbar entnervt über die andauernde Spannung.

Draco grinste belustigt, bevor er ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Keine Sorge, Mom. Wir haben nicht vor, deine Nerven weiterhin unnötig zu belasten. Hermine, Harry, Ron und ich waren schon früher als geplant wieder in Hogwarths, da wir uns alle unsere Gedanken über das gemacht hatten, was Harry gestern erzählte. 'Mine stürmte daher heute früh die Bibliothek und kam dabei auf die Lösung, warum wir während der letzten Jahre trotz aller Bemühungen die Räume Gryffindors nicht gefunden hatten", begann der junge Slytherin endlich die Erläuterung.

Erstaunte, aber auch sofort sehr interessierte Blicke hefteten sich auf Hermine, da die sechs Erwachsenen wissen wollten, zu welchem Schluß die Gryffindor bei ihren Recherchen gekommen war. Selbst Professor Dumbledore war nämlich fast am Ende mit seiner Weisheit in Bezug auf die Suche nach den Räumen des Gründers und daher für jede neue Anregung offen und dankbar.

Hermine übernahm nunmehr die Erklärung. „Nachdem Harry gestern berichtet hatte, was er von dem Basilisken erfuhr, suchte ich in der Bibliothek nach Informationen über die Erbauung von Hogwarths sowie die beiden Gründer, welche laut Azhura Harrys Vorfahren sind. Und während ich die Bücher durchsuchte, fiel mir schließlich etwas auf.  
Da Lord Gryffindor und Lord Slytherin sich liebten und durch die Vereinigung ihrer Magie und der Hilfe von Lady Hufflepuff schließlich sogar ein Kind bekamen, war der Gedanke nicht von der Hand zu weisen, daß sie danach ihre ursprünglichen Gemächer nicht mehr nutzen konnten. Als verheiratetes Paar konnten sie weder auf heutigem Slytheringrund wohnen, noch im Gryffindorturm. Sie brauchten neutralen Grund für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft."

„Gemeinsam. Aber natürlich", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, während er aus einem Impuls heraus seinen Kopf auf den von Sirius legte und seinen Gefährten umarmte. Die onyxfarbenen Augen des Zaubertränke-Professors zeigten, daß er verstanden hatte, was Hermine sagen wollte. Und auf einmal erschien alles so logisch – immerhin hatten auch Sirius und er eine ähnliche Entscheidung treffen müssen, als sie vor einigen Jahren ein gemeinsames Quartier im Schloß bezogen. Da sie verschiedenen Häusern entstammten, hatten sie sich für einen neutralen Grund entschieden, um für alle Seiten fair zu bleiben.

Sirius, der sich in Severus' Umarmung lehnte, brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke länger, um ebenfalls zu begreifen. Und auch der Rest der Erwachsenen folgte kurz darauf.  
„Gemeinsame Gemächer", brachte es Professor Dumbledore auf den Punkt, während seine hellblauen Augen vergnügt zu funkeln begannen. „Aber ja. Selbstverständlich. Dadurch kommt der Gryffindorturm natürlich nicht mehr in Frage. Eine interessante Entdeckung, auch wenn zu unserer Entschuldigung", hier lächelte der Schulleiter verschmitzt, „anzuführen ist, daß erst durch Harrys Gespräch mit Azhura Gryffindors zweite Verbindung ans Tageslicht kam. Wer hätte aber auch jemals gedacht, daß die Geschichte uns so in die Irre führen würde?" Den letzten Satz murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie auch immer", mischte sich Lucius in das Gespräch. „Deine Schlußfolgerung aus den Geschehnissen des gestrigen Abends lautete also, daß Harrys Vorfahren gemeinsame Gemächer besitzen mußten...vor allem, als sie später ihr Kind aufzogen."

Hermine nickte Dracos Vater bestätigend zu, während Harry leise einwarf: „Er heißt Shal. Halryon Shalsar zu Gryffindor-Slytherin." Sofort stand er im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen.  
Es war Narzissa, die schließlich die Frage äußerte, welche auch den Männern ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Woher ist dir der Name des Kindes bekannt, Harry?" Sich Hermine zuwendend, als ihr etwas einfiel, fuhr Dracos Mutter fort: „Hast du in der Hogwarths-Bibliothek ein Buch über ihn gefunden, Hermine?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und Ron ergänzte diese nonverbale Antwort mit einem schelmischen Lächeln: „Wir haben etwas viel Besseres getan. Wir haben heute eine Familienzusammenführung begangen."

„Familienzusammenführung?" Das Fragezeichen war deutlich zu hören.

„Ron hat Recht", meinte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Es mag sich zwar seltsam anhören, aber meine Familie wurde heute um drei Personen erweitert."

„Würdest du so freundlich sein, das näher zu erläutern?", warf Sirius augenrollend ein, da der Animagus bemerkte, daß sich die vier Jugendlichen über die Verständnislosigkeit der Erwachsenen amüsierten. Doch was sollte man auch aus derart kryptischen Aussagen entnehmen?

Harry grinste Sirius erst schelmisch an, doch dann wurde er wieder ernster und nickte zustimmend. „Aber natürlich, Sirius. Was wir euch zu erklären versuchen, ist, daß es Ron, Hermine, Draco und mir – mit Fawkes' Hilfe – gelungen ist, die gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten meiner Vorfahren zu finden. Dort machten wir dann die Bekanntschaft von Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin und Shal, ihrem Sohn."

Nach diesen so nonchalant vorgetragenen Worten war es still in Dumbledores Büro. Man hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es. Doch war es den sechs Erwachsenen zu verdenken, daß sie zuerst kein Wort auf Harrys Erläuterung zu erwidern wußten? Wohl kaum. Nach mehreren Jahren intensiver Suche nach den Gemächern des Gründers war es schon eine Überraschung, daß Harry und seine Freunde diese auf einmal gefunden hatten – und dabei gleich die nächste Überraschung präsentierten.

„Ihr habt zwei der Gründer Hogwarths' getroffen? Wie war es, Gryffindor und Slytherin persönlich zu sehen – vor allem, nachdem wir wissen, daß sie Harrys Vorfahren sind?", wollte Severus schließlich wissen, einen nachdenklichen, aber auch eindeutig neugierigen Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin hatte seine Arme noch immer um Sirius geschlungen, welcher nunmehr ebenfalls aus der Starre erwachte, in welche ihn Harrys Worte gesandt hatten.

„Und ihr Sohn?", fügte er hinzu. „Wie ist der so?"

Bei dem letzten Satz begann Ron zu grinsen, während Hermine lächelte und Harry einen Blick zuwarf. Doch es war Draco, welcher auf die Fragen antwortete. „Es war zuerst ein wenig seltsam, sich auf einmal mit den beiden Gründern unterhalten zu können – doch es ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, daß wir magische Porträts sehen. Daher klang der erste Schock recht schnell ab, obwohl ich zugebe, Salazar Slytherin warmherzig lächeln zu sehen...", Dracos Stimme verklang, als er sich an jenen Augenblick erinnerte.

Harry nickte und übernahm die Erzählung. „Ja, es ist schon gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch es bestätigt Azhuras Geschichte. Salazar macht auf mich wirklich den Eindruck, ein sehr freundlicher Mann gewesen zu sein. Ich hoffe, wir finden heraus, warum die Geschichte ihn so völlig verkehrt darstellt – ich würde das gern ändern, wenn es möglich ist", fügte Harry mehr an sich selbst gewandt als zu seinen Zuhörern hinzu.

„Doch auf der Liste der Überraschungen, die uns in den Räumen erwartete, war Salazars freundliche Persönlichkeit nicht das non-plus-ultra", berichtete Harry weiter, während er sich mit einer abwesenden Geste durch die Haare fuhr und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Es war vielmehr der Anblick seines Sohnes, der – zumindest mich – vollkommen verblüffte. Shal sieht mir – oder besser gesagt, ich ihm – so unglaublich ähnlich, daß man uns sicher für Zwillinge halten würde, würde er heutzutage leben."

„Yep", bestätigte Ron und grinste breit angesichts der erstaunten Mienen ihrer Zuhörer. „Bis auf geringe Unterschiede könnte man sie für Spiegelbilder voneinander halten. Dies war zuerst ein ziemlicher Schock – doch beweist es deutlicher noch als das Stammbuch, daß Harrys Familienstammbaum mit Shal seinen Anfang nahm."

„Wow", entfuhr es Sirius, während er Harry eindringlich musterte und dann warmherzig lächelte. Ihm gefiel die Idee. „Nun, warum auch nicht?", meinte der Animagus, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte und wissen wollte: „Habt ihr noch ein paar Überraschungen in petto, oder gebt ihr uns jetzt die Gelegenheit, ein paar Fragen zu stellen, um ein bißchen mehr Klarheit in eure Erzählung zu bringen?"

„Reicht das etwa noch nicht aus?", schmollte Draco scheinbar, wobei er den Adoptivvater seines Freundes aus seinen silberblauen Augen fragend ansah. „Nachrichten wie die, die wir euch gerade mitgeteilt haben, gibt es schließlich nicht für einen Knut an der nächsten Ecke, Sirius."

Der Angesprochene lachte leise nach Dracos Worten und auch der Rest der Erwachsenen schmunzelte amüsiert. Doch der blonde junge Mann hatte Recht. Und erstaunt waren sie alle über den Bericht der vier Gefährten. Schließlich entdeckte man nicht jeden Tag lang verschollene – und bis zu diesem Tag vergeblich gesuchte – Räumlichkeiten so wichtiger Personen wie der Godric Gryffindors und Salazar Slytherins. Vor allem nicht, um kurz darauf mehr oder weniger persönlich mit diesen in Kontakt zu treten.

Als sowohl den Malfoys als auch Remus, Sirius und Severus klarwurde, welche Quelle an Informationen sich damit für sie nicht nur über die Gründer selbst, sondern auch über die Zeit, in der diese gelebt hatten, ergab, wurden sie lebhaft und überschütteten Hermine und ihre drei Freunde mit Fragen. Professor Dumbledore beobachtete alles mit belustigt funkelnden Augen und wartete vorerst ab. Ihm war klar, daß er mit der Zeit alles Wichtige erfahren würde – daher lehnte er sich zurück und genoß die Show, welche sich vor seinen Augen entfaltete, als die vier Jugendlichen damit zu kämpfen hatte, Antworten auf die Fragen zu finden, welche ihnen gestellt wurden.

Schließlich hob Harry Einhalt gebietend die Hand und meinte mit einem tiefen Seufzer: „Ihr seid ja schlimmer als die Inquisition. Uff. Habt Gnade. Wartet bis morgen früh, dann könnt ihr eure Fragen Godric, Salazar und Shal selber stellen. Der Tag war sehr interessant und aufschlußreich, aber auch ebenso anstrengend. Daher möchte ich jetzt eigentlich nur noch ins Bett - und ich denke, Ron, 'Mine und Draco wird es nicht anders gehen. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern willigten die Erwachsenen ein, da sie sehen konnten, daß die Vier wirklich ziemlich erschöpft aussahen, auch wenn die Freude über ihre Entdeckung ihre Augen leuchten ließ. Daher mühten sie sich, ihre Neugier vorerst zu zügeln und wenig später trennte sich die Gruppe, um zu Bett zu gehen. Der Tag war wirklich lang gewesen.

Puh, wieder ein langes Kapitelchen geschafft. Und dabei doch nicht viel passiert... Naja, ab dem nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann endlich, was Azhura noch dazu bewogen hat, sich hilfesuchend an Harry zu wenden...

Bis dahin R & R! Kommiantworten wie immer demnächst auf meiner Livejournal-Seite!

Dragon's Angel


	19. Azhuras Geschichte

**Kapitel 19:**** Azhuras Geschichte**

AN: Da FFnet mich halb zum Wahnsinn treibt dadurch, daß es bestimmte Zeichen nicht mehr annimmt, hier eine erneute Änderung der Kennzeichnung von "Fremdsprachen":

**§Parsel§** (gesprochen) #Phoenix# (gesprochen) _**Telephatie** _(z.B. mit Fawkes)

Der nächste Morgen fand Harry wie schon so oft auf der Fensterbank des Schlafsaales im Gryffindorturm sitzen und mit nachdenklichem, aber entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Wiesen um Hogwarths blicken. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann war an diesem Tag schon früh erwacht, nach einer Nacht voll erholsamen Schlafes trotz der Aufregungen und neuen Erkenntnisse des vorherigen Tages. Harry gewöhnte sich langsam wieder daran, ohne Furcht vor Alpträumen schlafen gehen zu können – und er genoß jede Sekunde davon. Vor allem, da er sicher war, daß sich dies in seiner Welt wieder ändern würde – wenn es ihm nicht gelang, endlich Okklumentik zu erlernen.

Smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich leicht und Harry seufzte unhörbar, als sich erneut ein Gefühl des Zögerns einstellte, als er an diese Technik des mentalen Schutzes dachte. Er hoffte wirklich, daß Sev ihm ein besserer Lehrer sein würde als das Gegenstück des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins aus Harrys Realität. Auf jeden Fall würde er hier geduldiger mit ihm sein, war sich der Gryffindor bewußt – und das machte schon eine ganze Menge aus. Harry wußte, er würde in den nächsten Tagen viel über seine neuen Fähigkeiten lernen müssen, um sie richtig einsetzen zu können. Aber dabei sollte er nicht vergessen, daß auch andere Dinge wichtig waren – und Kenntnisse über Okklumentik standen dabei ganz oben auf der Liste.

Harry entschloß sich, daß er, wenn er den Rest von Azhuras Geschichte vernommen hatte, Sev bitten würde, mit seinem Training zu beginnen. Je eher er seine Abneigung gegen diese magische Technik des Selbstschutzes ablegte, desto besser. Außerdem hatte Remus Recht damit, daß die mentalen Schilde, welche er bei Okklumentik aufzubauen lernte, ihm bei der Beherrschung seiner Emphatie sicher nutzen würden.

Seine Grübelei für den Moment aufgebend, beobachtete Harry die Sonne bei ihrem Aufstieg – erfreute sich an dem farbenprächtigen Schauspiel, das sich seinen Augen darbot und genoß den Frieden, welchen er gerade empfand. Er hatte noch lange nicht seine Sorgen und Probleme verarbeitet, dennoch fühlte er sich schon nach wenigen Tagen in dieser friedlichen, schöneren Version seiner Realität besser. Stärker. Aber vor allem nicht mehr so allein.

Er war nicht allein. Dieser Gedanke vermittelte Harry soviel Geborgenheit und Kraft, daß er sich wünschte, es würde immer so sein. Und auch wenn er in seiner eigenen Realität keine richtige Familie besaß wie in dieser hier, so wurde ihm doch klar, daß es auch dort Menschen gab, die ihn mochten. Vielleicht sogar so sehr liebten wie hier.

Hermine und Ron waren seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr stets für ihn dagewesen und hatten durch ihre unerschütterliche Freundschaft sein seelisches Gleichgewicht mehr als einmal zu bewahren vermocht, wenn alles schiefzugehen schien. Doch jetzt spürte Harry auch die fast väterliche Liebe, die Remus ihm entgegenbrachte – und vor allem hatte er nun auch den Grund dafür erfahren, warum der Werwolf in seiner Welt körperliche Kontakte tunlichst mied. Dieser Gedanke wiederum weckte in Harry den Entschluß, hart an der Errichtung seiner mentalen und emotionalen Schilde zu arbeiten, damit ‚sein' Remus keine Angst mehr davor haben mußte, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

Doch selbst Professor Dumbledore war in gewisser Weise ein Teil seiner Familie, erkannte Harry. Stets bemüht, ihn zu beschützen, so gut es dem weisen Magier möglich war. Auch wenn Dumbledore manchmal Dinge – wichtige Informationen – vor ihm geheimgehalten hatte, so war sich der junge Gryffindor doch klar darüber, daß dies aus Sorge um seine Sicherheit geschah. Der Schulleiter wachte wie eine Art Großvater über ihn.

Harry lächelte, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Sinn fuhr.  
Eine seltsame Familie hatte er in dieser Welt. Da waren zuerst seine berühmten Vorfahren, welche in der Geschichte als unerbittliche Feinde und absolute Gegenteile voneinander dargestellt wurden und doch vielmehr ein liebendes Paar gewesen waren. Ihr Sohn Shal, welcher den Anfang von Harrys Blutlinie bildete und diesem selbst nach der kurzen Begegnung am Vortrag schon so vertraut vorkam wie ein langvermißter Freund.

Weiterhin zwei Männer, welche in Harrys eigener Realität ebenso als Todfeinde galten wie es dem Schwarzhaarigen mit der Person erging, welche hier sein fester Freund war. Diese beiden Männer waren in dieser Wirklichkeit seine Eltern.

Eltern. Harry kostete dieses Wort gedanklich aus und lächelte erneut. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es sein mochte, Eltern zu haben. Und er konnte nicht abstreiten, daß es sich wundervoll anfühlte, Sorge und tiefe Liebe in Sirius' und Severus' Augen zu sehen, wenn sie ihn anblickten.

Ein exzentrischer Großvater, dessen Weisheit und Gelassenheit Harry Sicherheit gab. Denn er wußte, selbst die größte Krise konnte gemeistert werden, wenn Dumbledore bei ihm war und ihm Hilfe leistete. Durch einen seiner kryptischen Hinweise – oder auch nur durch das Zwinkern seiner hellblauen Augen.

Pateneltern, die er nicht erwartet hätte – und bei denen er nach und nach liebenswerte Züge entdeckte. Wie Lucius' fast kindliche Begeisterung über die Entdeckung, daß Harry einen uralten mächtigen Zauber bewirkt hatte, ohne daß es ihm bewußt war. Narzissas mütterliches Verhalten ihm gegenüber, oder ihre offensichtliche Begabung für Quidditch. Die Malfoys waren in dieser Welt freundliche Menschen, welche durch ‚seine' Bindung mit Draco eines Tages sicher von Paten- zu Schwiegereltern werden würden.

Und Freunde. Auch Freunde konnten ein Teil der Familie sein – und für Harry zählten Ron und Hermine ganz sicher zu seiner ideellen Familie. Wie eine ältere, manchmal ein wenig strenge und zu wißbegierige Schwester und ein jüngerer, temperamentvoller Bruder.

Eine seltsame, ungewöhnliche, faszinierende, wundervolle Familie.

Als Harry aus seinen Gedanken wieder auftauchte, spürte er plötzlich eine neue Präsenz nahe bei sich und wandte den Kopf. Sein Blick kam auf Draco zu liegen, der ihm gegenübersaß und sich ebenso wie der Gryffindor bequem zurückgelehnt hatte. Die silberblauen Augen erwärmten sich, als Draco das Lächeln sah, welches ihm Harry zur Begrüßung schenkte. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann blieb völlig entspannt sitzen und schien nicht einmal überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Harry gewöhnte sich wirklich an seine Nähe, erkannte Draco mit einem Gefühl der Freude. Dieses Mal hatte er nicht mehr den instinktiven Drang gehabt, sich beim Anblick des Slytherins verteidigen zu müssen. Statt dessen war da ein definitiver Hauch dieses wundervollen warmen Lächelns gewesen, das Draco von seinem Harry stets geschenkt bekam, wenn die smaragdgrünen Augen seiner ansichtig wurden.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?", fragte Harry Draco, nachdem dieser die schweigende Begrüßung gleichermaßen erwidert hatte. „Oh, etwa zehn Minuten", erwiderte der junge Slytherin. Dann rollte er die Augen und fuhr fort: „Meine Eltern haben mich wahnsinnig gemacht...die sind Beide so neugierig, daß sie mich kaum haben schlafen lassen. Heute morgen war selbst Mom so früh auf, daß ich zuerst dachte, ich bin im falschen Film. Und natürlich brachte sie es nicht über sich, mich weiterschlafen zu lassen. Sowohl sie als auch Dad verbreiten so viel angespannte Energie, daß ich schließlich geflohen bin, bevor sie mich fragetechnisch in die Mangel nehmen konnten."

Bei dieser Beschreibung von Dracos Morgen weiteten sich Harrys Augen leicht, doch dann schmunzelte er. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß Lucius und Narzissa neugierig darauf waren, die Gründer kennenzulernen. Und Shal war sicher ebenso von großem Interesse für sie, da er das Bindeglied zu Harry selbst darstellte. Der Beweis seiner Verwandtschaft sowohl mit Gryffindor als auch Slytherin.

„Du hast mein Mitgefühl, Draco", sagte Harry schließlich. „Ich wundere mich eigentlich auch, daß Sirius so viel Zurückhaltung zeigt und nicht schon längst hier aufgetaucht ist, um Ron und mich aus dem Bett zu werfen. Vielleicht hat Sev einen mäßigenden Einfluß auf ihn..."

„Wohl kaum", widersprach Draco trocken. „Onkel Severus' Neugier kann es mit der von Sirius locker aufnehmen, wenn es um ein Thema geht, welches ihn wirklich interessiert. Daher laß dir von mir gesagt sein, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis einer von ihnen – oder auch beide – hier auftauchen werden, um..."

Hier wurde Draco unterbrochen, weil sich die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen leise öffnete und ein schwarzhaariger Schopf hindurchlugte. Braune Augen blieben an Harrys Bett hängen, dessen Vorhänge auf der Sirius zugewandten Seite noch zugezogen waren. Der Gryffindor trat nun vollends durch die Tür und wandte sich Severus zu, der seinem Gefährten folgte.

„Er schläft wohl noch...", hörten die beiden jungen Männer auf dem Fensterbrett Sirius zu dem Zaubertrank-Meister sagen. „Sollen wir ihn wirklich wecken, Sev? Er hat die Ruhe sicher nötig, doch...", die Stimme des Animagus verklang, bevor er sich unentschlossen durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. Auch Severus ging es nicht besser, auch ihm standen widerstreitende Gefühle ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann hörten die beiden Männer auf einmal leises, aber eindeutig belustigtes Gelächter aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers erklingen und wandten sich um. Draco und Harry kamen in ihr Blickfeld, sich sichtlich über sie amüsierend.

„Was habe ich gesagt?", grinste Draco Harry an, welcher bestätigend nickte und meinte: „Den Beweis haben wir vor Augen. Ich bin beeindruckt vom sofortigen Eintreffen deiner Voraussage, Draco." „Ich bin halt gut", klopfte sich der Slytherin selbstbewußt auf die Schulter, woraufhin Harry lächelte: „Oder die Beiden einfach nur voraussehbar." Das brachte ihm ein Schmollen ein, was Harry mit einem Grinsen quittierte.

Sie wurden in ihrem freundschaftlichen Geplauder unterbrochen, als Sirius und Severus zu ihnen traten und Ersterer sich mit scheinbar beleidigter Miene erkundigte: „Macht es auch Spaß, sich über uns zu amüsieren, Jungs?" „Aber klar", entgegnete Draco ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, woraufhin Harrys Grinsen breiter wurde und Severus zu einem Kopfschütteln veranlaßte. Doch in den onyxfarbenen Augen stand verständnisvolle Wärme geschrieben sowie Selbstironie. Der Zaubertrank-Meister wußte, daß sein Gefährte und er sich wie neugierige Kinder am Weihnachtsabend aufführten, die nicht die rechte Zeit abwarten konnten, bis sie ihre Geschenke auspacken durften. Die Belustigung von Harry und Draco war daher nur zu berechtigt.

Auch Sirius erkannte das deutlich, doch ihm machte es nichts weiter aus. So gab er es auf, beleidigt zu tun und lächelte, während er Harry liebevoll durch die Haare wuschelte. Dies wiederum ließ den Jüngeren die Nase kraus ziehen, weil sein Haarschopf dadurch noch mehr in Unordnung geriet als sonst. An Dracos amüsiertem Blick erkannte er, wie chaotisch er nun wieder aussehen mußte und grollte. Sie mit beiden Händen ordnend durch die wirren nachtschwarzen Strähnen fahrend, strich sie sich Harry aus der Stirn, um wieder freie Sicht zu erlangen.

Dann lächelte er Sirius und Severus grüßend zu, während er sich von dem Fensterbrett erhob. Mit den Worten: „Bevor ihr uns noch vor Neugierde umkommt – oder zu richtig drastischen Maßnahmen greift – werde ich mal Ron aus den Federn schmeißen. Mit dem Hinweis auf Essen wird das hoffentlich nicht allzu schwer werden", schritt der Gryffindor auf das Himmelbett zu, in dem sein bester Freund trotz der gestiegenen Geräuschkulisse noch immer tief und fest schlief.

Unter den wachsamen Blicken Dracos und der beiden Erwachsenen zog Harry die Vorhänge um Rons Bett zurück und beugte sich dann über den Rotschopf, um diesen an der Schulter zu rütteln. Doch Ron grummelte nur mißgelaunt und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, um weiterzuschlafen. Harry meinte ein: „Später, Mom" aus dem undeutlichen Gemurmel herauszuhören und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werd' dir gleich was...von wegen Mom. Aber wenn du es nicht anders willst, mein Freund, dann kriegst du eben den Weckruf der anderen Art."

Bei diesen Worten schlich sich ein leicht diabolischer Ausdruck auf Harrys Züge und in seinen Augen glitzerte es. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas, was die drei anderen Anwesenden nicht verstehen konnten. Doch wenig später sahen sie das Resultat von Harrys Zauberspruch, als mehrere Federn materialisierten und den schlafenden Ron gnadenlos zu kitzeln begannen. Zuerst zuckte der Rotschopf nur ein wenig und versuchte sich der Kitzelattacke durch ein Hin- und Herwinden zu entziehen, doch als Harry immer mehr Federn erschienen ließ, konnte Ron ihrer Wirkung nicht mehr entkommen. Ein erstes Kichern entrang sich seiner Kehle, während der rothaarige Gryffindor immer mehr aus seinen Träumen in die Wirklichkeit gekitzelt wurde. Ron drehte und wand sich inzwischen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen in seinem Bett, um den Federn zu entkommen, während sein Lachen immer mehr zunahm.  
Schließlich hatte es derartige Ausmaße erreicht, daß Tränen aus Rons mittlerweile weit geöffneten Augen rannen, während er krampfhaft nach Sauerstoff rang. „Ha...Harry...hör' auf...bitte...ich...ich kann...nicht...brauche...Luft...", brachte der Rotschopf zwischen einzelnen Lachattacken heraus, während er flehend zu seinem über ihm aufragenden Freund aufschaute, welcher ihm mit einem Grinsen in den markanten Zügen zusah.

Im Hintergrund konnte man amüsiertes Lachen vernehmen, doch Ron war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nach Luft zu ringen, als daß er sich damit beschäftigen konnte, wer sich außer Harry und ihm noch in ihrem Schlafsaal aufhielt. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte nun endlich Mitleid mit seinem Freund, als er bemerkte, wie dieser Schluckauf bekam und dadurch wirklich in akute Atemnot geriet. Daher ließ Harry die Federn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden und beobachtete, wie Ron völlig erschöpft von der Kitzelattacke in seine Kissen zurücksank und krampfhaft Luft holte.

„Guten Morgen, Ron. Ist es nicht schön, den Tag mit einem Lachen zu beginnen?", grinste Harry, unbeeindruckt von dem anklagenden Blick, mit dem ihn Ron bedachte. Der Rothaarige war noch immer dabei, nach Atem zu ringen, wodurch sein ‚Todesblick' nicht so recht die Wirkung entfaltete, welche er sich erhoffte.

„Von wegen...guten...Morgen", keuchte der rothaarige Gryffindor. „Das war...wirklich... nicht nett, mich so...zu wecken, Harry." Nach jedem zweiten beziehungsweise dritten Wort hielt er inne, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu machen und somit seinen Herzschlag wieder in normale Bahnen zu lenken. Harry anklagend anschauend, meinte er noch: „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben...und so etwas nennt sich bester Freund."

„Awww", lächelte Harry und gab seinen smaragdgrünen einen zutiefst unschuldigen Ausdruck, als könne er keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. „Dabei habe ich gedacht, du freust dich über meinen neuen Weckruf...nachdem du dich doch letztens so erschrocken hast, als ich deine Mom nachmachte, um dich aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Lachen ist gesund, Ron."

Ein bezeichnender Blick aus hellblauen Augen durchbohrte ihn mit scheinbarer Empörung und Unverständnis: „Das Gegenteil ist wohl eher der Fall – ich wüßte wirklich nicht, daß akute Atemnot als gesund zu bezeichnen ist, Harry. Nächstes Mal stell' mir doch einfach einen Wecker..."

„Als wenn das etwas nützen würde", meinte Harry daraufhin nur trocken. „Ich erinnere mich an einen gewissen Morgen, an dem fünf derartiger Instrumente einen Lärm veranstalteten, als wären wir bei einem Quidditchmatch der Worlds in der entscheidenden Endphase – und trotzdem regtest du keinen Muskel. Der arme Neville ist vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett gefallen, als diese Höllenmaschinen am frühen Morgen losgingen und selbst Seamus, Dean und ich waren für die nächsten Tage massiv traumatisiert."

Nach dieser Beschreibung blinzelte Ron Harry nur verblüfft an, während sich sein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit hochrot färbte. Erneut war aus dem Hintergrund leises Lachen zu vernehmen und das Gesicht des Rothaarigen machte langsam seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz. Harrys Erzählungsweise war trotz seiner wenigen Worte unglaublich lebendig. Man konnte das Geschehen förmlich vor sich sehen – was die ganze Sache viel anschaulicher machte.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut", murmelte der Gryffindor schließlich und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, um einen Blick auf den Rest der Anwesenden zu werfen. Draco grinste offensichtlich amüsiert zurück, als sich seine Augen mit denen Rons trafen. Severus und Sirius hingegen betrachteten den jungen Mann mit freundlichen, verständnisvollen Blicken, in welchen sich aber auch unschwer der Humor erkennen ließ.

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen ließ sich Ron wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf, als könne er sich so vor der Situation verstecken. Harry nahm jedoch einen Zipfel der Decke in die Hand und zog leicht daran, wobei er meinte: „Das wird dir nichts nützen, Ron. Entweder du stehst freiwillig auf oder ich hole Hermine und überlasse es ihr, dich aus den Federn zu befördern. Außerdem sind Dracos Eltern, Sirius und Severus nahe daran, vor Ungeduld zu platzen...sie wollen endlich die Gründer und Shal kennenlernen."

"Nur, weil die Erwachsenen ihre Neugier nicht im Zaum halten können, weckst du mich auf solch unmenschliche Weise...und zu einer solch gottlos frühen Stunde?", jammerte Ron mit einem Blick auf die magische Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch, bevor er sich die Bettdecke ein weiteres Mal über den Kopf zog und grummelte.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während er ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappte. "Ron", sagte er gedehnt, "ich spreche hier keine leeren Drohungen aus, damit du mich verstehst, mein Freund. Wenn du nicht in fünf Sekunden aus dem Bett bist, hole ich 'Mine und überlasse alles Weitere ihr... Eins...zwei...drei...", begann der Schwarzhaarige zu zählen, während er sich langsam auf die Tür zubewegte, welche zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterführte.

Bei 'vier' angekommen war, stand der junge Mann an der Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Als er diese jedoch öffnen wollte, hörte er Rons leicht panische Stimme hinter sich erklingen, welcher ausrief: "Harry! Du wagst es nicht!" Harry drehte sich um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue, während dunkelgrüne Augen Ron musterten, welcher inzwischen halb aus dem Bett gestürzt war. "Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?", wollte er mit einem Zucken seiner Mundwinkel wissen, als er bemerkte, daß Rons Beine sich in seiner Hast in der Bettdecke verheddert hatten.

Ron stutzte angesichts dieser Herausforderung seines besten Freundes und seine hellblauen Augen weiteten sich angesichts der kleinen Teufelchen des Schalks, welche er in den smaragdgrünen Tiefen des anderen Gryffindors erkennen konnte. Er beschloß, es lieber nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen und machte grummelnd Anstalten, sich zu nun endlich erheben. Doch wie Harry schon bemerkt hatte, waren Rons Beine vollkommen in seiner Bettdecke verheddert, so daß der Rothaarige das Gleichgewicht verlor und aus dem Bett zu stürzen drohte.

Rons erschrockener Ausruf hing in der Luft, halb übertönt von dem Lachen Dracos und Harrys Adoptiveltern, welche sich köstlich über die sich vor ihren Augen abspielende Szene amüsierten. Ihr Harry hatte sich oft genug darüber beklagt, wie kompliziert es war, Ron morgens rechtzeitig aus dem Bett zu bekommen, doch nunmehr die Art und Weise zu erleben, wie das Gegenstück des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors sich dieses Problems annahm, war herrlich. Nicht nur Sirius fuhr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß Harry in Bezug auf Streiche ein wirklicher Erbe der ehemaligen Marauder war.

"Ron, Ron, Ron", grinste Harry nunmehr ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung und schüttelte scheinbar tadelnd den Kopf. "Ich wollte zwar, daß du endlich aufstehst, aber es muß nun wieder auch nicht sein, daß du dir deswegen vielleicht noch etwas brichst...darüber wäre Hermine sicher wenig erfreut." Bei diesen Worten hob Harry seinen Zauberstab ein wenig höher und setzte Ron, den er mit einem "Wingardium Leviosa" vor einem harten Kontakt mit dem Fußboden bewahrt hatte, sanft wieder auf dessen Bett ab.

Sein bester Freund war erneut verlegen rot angelaufen, so daß er seiner Haarfarbe Konkurrenz machte. Nun hob er den Kopf und blitzte seinen amüsierten Hauskameraden böse an. "Harold James Potter-Snape-Black! Das…das waren…mindestens drei Jahre meines Lebens!", rief Ron zwischen heftigem Atemholen aus, als er seinen Schreck unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte. "Erst weckst du mich in aller Herrgottsfrühe und dann falle ich wegen dir auch noch fast aus dem Bett - und so etwas schimpft sich mein bester Freund!"

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder verstaut und verschränkte erneut die Arme, wobei er sich lässig an die Tür hinter sich lehnte. "Ich habe nur gesagt, daß du aufstehen sollst, Ron. Nach fast sechs Jahren bin ich jedoch zugegebenermaßen recht erfinderisch darin geworden, dich aus dem Bett zu locken... doch der Hinweis auf Hermine hat noch immer gewirkt. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß euer Harry bis jetzt nicht zu diesem Mittel gegriffen hat!"

Ron rollte die Augen und stand nunmehr vorsichtig auf, während er grummelte: "Hat er, hat er... es ist aber jedes Mal wieder eine gemeine Art und Weise, damit zum Aufstehen gezwungen zu werden." Sich ein paar Sachen aus seiner Kommode greifend, verschwand der Rothaarige dann im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Nach den Aufregungen der letzten Minuten war sein Adrenalinspiegel so in die Höhe geschossen, daß er sowieso nicht wieder hätte einschlafen können. Also konnte er auch aufstehen. Außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob Harry seine 'Drohung' nicht doch noch wahrmachen würde und Hermine holte, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu veranlassen. Und dies wollte Ron auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Harry blickte Ron hinterher und lächelte warm, aber auch definitiv amüsiert. Es war oft schwer, Ron rechtzeitig aus den Federn zu holen, doch es war ein Aspekt am Charakter seines besten Freundes, der Harry zwar manchmal den letzten Nerv kostete, welchen er jedoch auch liebgewonnen hatte. Sein ausgeprägtes Schlafbedürfnis gehörte ganz einfach zu Ron, so wie Lerneifer zu Hermine.

Sirius trat nunmehr auf Harry zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die breite Schulter. "Das war brillant, Harry", lobte der Animagus den jungen Mann, "eines Marauders durchaus würdig." "Danke sehr", grinste der Angesprochene zurück, bevor ihm einfiel, wie Ron ihn genannt hatte. Es war das zweite Mal, daß er sich so bezeichnet gefunden hatte.

"Sag mal, ist dieser Name für Harry hier eigentlich auch offiziell?", wollte er von seinem Paten wissen. Der Ältere blinzelte für einen Moment überrascht, doch dann verstand er. "Harold James Potter-Snape-Black?", meinte er fragend und als Harry nickte, lächelte Sirius ein wenig nostalgisch. Es war Severus, welcher antwortete, auch wenn selbst in seinen Augen ein stolzer, aber auch melancholischer Ausdruck erschien. "Ja, Harry, der Name ist offiziell. Als unser Harry alt genug war, zu verstehen, worum es ging, haben wir ihn gefragt, ob es ihm Recht wäre, auch unsere Namen zu tragen. Wir hatten Harry zwar zu der Zeit schon adoptiert, aber wir wollten ihm selbst die Entscheidung überlassen, ob er nur Potter heißen möchte..." Severus verstummte in Erinnerung an jenen Tag, als Harry Sirius und ihn sehr glücklich gemacht hatte durch den Wunsch, auch ihre Namen tragen zu dürfen - um aller Welt zu zeigen, daß er auch _ihr_ Sohn war.

Harry lächelte die zwei Männer vor sich warmherzig an, während sich in seine Augen ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck schlich. "Ich kann verstehen, daß er diesen Wunsch hatte", gab der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zu. "Es ist zwar ein wirklicher Zungenbrecher, aber Sirius' Namen zu tragen wäre auch für mich eine Freude...auch wenn 'Snape' in meiner Welt fehlen würde", endete Harry mit einem Seufzen bei der Erinnerung an das Gegenstück von Sev in seiner Realität.

"Wo wir gerade bei Nachnamen sind", mischte sich Draco an dieser Stelle ein, um die Stimmung wieder auf sichereres Terrain zu lenken, als er bemerkte, wie sich angesichts von Harrys letzten Worten Severus' Augen verdunkelten, "sowohl 'Harry' als auch du", wandte sich der Blonde an seinen älteren Freund, "könnt jetzt auch noch Gryffindor-Slytherin anfügen."

"Damit wird es dann aber wirklich lang", meinte Sirius mit einem Blinzeln. "Harold James Potter-Snape-Black zu Gryffindor-Slytherin", probierte der Animagus es gleich aus und hörte Harry leise aufstöhnen. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann wirkte etwas überrannt. "Um damit unterschreiben zu können, brauche ich aber eine lange Zeile", entwich es Harry. "Lassen wir es erst einmal bei Harry Potter. Der Name allein macht schon Schlagzeilen genug." „Das ist allerdings wahr", stimmte Draco seinem Freund zu. An der Berühmtheit von Harrys Namen bestand kein Zweifel, auch wenn dies sowohl dem jungen Gryffindor dieser Welt als auch Harry sichtlich mißfiel.

In nachdenklichem Schweigen verließen die Vier den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor, um im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron zu warten. Als sie die Treppe herabstiegen, wurden sie auf Hermine aufmerksam, welche auch gerade erst den Mädchen-Schlafsaal verließ und – wie sollte es auch anders sein – ein Buch unterm Arm trug. Als die Braunhaarige Harrys und seiner Begleiter ansichtig wurde, blinzelte sie zuerst verwundert, begrüßte sie dann jedoch gleich mit einem freundlichen „Guten Morgen". Dieses wurde ebenso erwidert und gemeinsam warteten die Fünf auf das letzte Mitglied der ‚Magic Four'.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Ron auch schon die Treppe herunter, immer noch ein wenig vor sich hingrummelnd darüber, daß er so früh aufstehen mußte. Und das ausgerechnet während der Sommerferien. Doch ein Blick von Hermine ließ den jungen Mann schließlich sein leises Wehklagen einstellen, was ihm nicht weiter schwerfiel, als er als Belohnung einen Kuß von seiner Freundin bekam.

Nunmehr vollzählig, trat die Gruppe den Weg durchs Schloß Richtung Große Halle an, während Sirius sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte, die vier Jugendlichen nicht mit all den Fragen, die er beantwortet haben wollte, zu überfallen. Auch Severus wirkte ungewohnt aufgeregt, doch war es letzten Endes kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, was Harry und seine Freunde den Erwachsenen am vergangenen Abend erzählt hatten. Wann traf man schon zwei der berühmten Gründer Hogwarths' – und bekam dazu noch die Gelegenheit, von diesen persönlich die wahre Geschichte ihrer Beziehung bestätigt zu bekommen?

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco wechselten verständnisvolle, aber auch verschmitzte Blicke, als sie ihre Begleiter dabei beobachteten, wie sich fast auf die Zunge bissen, um den Jugendlichen nicht sofort all die Fragen zu stellen, die ihnen durch die Köpfe schwirrten und vor Neugier fast umbrachten.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, schenkte Draco Harry einen bezeichnenden Blick, als er seine Eltern bemerkte, welche aufgeregt über einem dicken Buch diskutierten und dabei das Frühstück vor ihnen fast vollkommen unbeachtet ließen. Remus saß neben ihnen und unterhielt sich in gesenktem Tonfall mit Professor Dumbledore, während die Beiden ihr Frühstück mit mehr Elan verzehrten als die Malfoys.

Angesichts des eingedeckten Tisches wurde Ron ebenfalls gleich lebhafter und strebte zügig auf die vier Erwachsenen zu, gefolgt vom Rest seiner Gruppe. Morgengrüße austauschend, ließen sich Harry, Draco und Hermine neben Ron nieder, während Sirius und Severus sich auf der anderen Seite zu Remus und Dracos Eltern gesellten. Mehr oder weniger geruhsam wurde das Frühstück verzehrt, bevor sich die Blicke der sechs Erwachsenen mit unverhohlener Neugier auf das Quartett richteten. Selbst Professor Dumbledore machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß er darauf brannte, die Gründer und Shal endlich kennenzulernen.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich denke, wir sollten euch nicht länger wie auf heißen Kohlen warten lassen", begann er, was Draco ein: „Das wird auch besser für unsere Gesundheit sein" entlockte. Er hatte jedoch so leise gesprochen, daß ihn nur seine drei Freunde vernahmen und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten. Doch auch Hermine wirkte jetzt unruhig, denn sie hatte vor, sich einige der Bücher in den Privaträumen von Harrys Vorfahren gründlicher anzuschauen. Und auch Ron und Draco waren nur zu bereit, das Geheimnis der Gründer zu lüften.

Daher erhoben sich die vier Freunde, was eine gleichartige Reaktion der Erwachsenen nach sich zog. Während Draco zu seinen Eltern trat, Ron zu Remus und Hermine zum Schulleiter, streckte Harry Sirius und Severus auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. Ron hatte ihm am Vorabend noch erklärt, daß nun, wo er das Lichtwandern beherrschte, es für ihn kein Problem sein würde, andere Personen auf diese Weise mitzutransportieren. Es war also ganz ähnlich wie beim Apparieren, daß ein bloßer Körperkontakt genügte.

Als sich die Hände der beiden älteren Männer um die seine schlossen, konzentrierte sich Harry auf den Nordturm. Weißes Licht erglühte um ihn herum und umhüllte auch Sirius und Severus, bevor sie sich plötzlich auf der Aussichtsplattform des Nordturmes wiederfanden. Mehrere leise Geräusche kündigten die Ankunft auch des Restes ihrer Gruppe an und mit einem auffordernden Nicken wies Harry sie an, ihm und seinen drei Freunden zu folgen. Während sie den langen, selten benutzten Gang herunterschritten, den die Jugendlichen am Vortag mit Fawkes als Wegweiser genommen hatten, stieg auch bei ihnen wieder die Aufregung über die unglaubliche Entdeckung, die sie gemacht hatten. Daher war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß sich auch Harrys drei Freunde angesichts des wunderschön gemalten Gemäldes des goldfarbenen Waldes erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Harry hingegen fühlte sich plötzlich etwas unsicher, denn ihm war eingefallen, daß er ein Hindernis zu überwinden hatte, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er es schon meistern konnte. Fawkes hatte ihm am Vortag geholfen, dem engelsweißen Phönix das Paßwort zu geben – doch heute würde er selbst zu diesem ‚sprechen' müssen. Und der Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das so ohne Weiteres gelingen würde.

Dennoch trat er auf den Fackelhalter rechts des Gemäldes zu und drehte diesen um 45° nach links, woraufhin ein leises Grollen zu hören war und auf dem Bild erneut ein Vogelschwarm aufstieg. Wie am Vortag flog auch dieses Mal der weiße Phönix auf die Gruppe vor dem Gemälde zu und trillerte eine Melodie. Harry hatte sich vollkommen auf die Töne der Melodie konzentriert und versuchte, aus dem hellen Gesang Worte zu entnehmen. Doch es gelang ihm nur zum Teil – er wußte, daß der Phönix ihn und seine Gefährten begrüßte. Aber was er genau gesagt hatte, verstand der junge Mann ebenso wenig wie der Rest der Gruppe.

Leise seufzend versuchte sich Harry nun daran, dem magischen Vogel eine Antwort zu geben – auch wenn seine Unsicherheit weiter anstieg. Er war immerhin völlig ungeübt im Sprechen anderer Sprachen; außer in Parsel. Doch Midnight und auch Fawkes hatten ihm versichert, daß es ihm möglich sein würde, die Sprachen anderer Geschöpfe zu sprechen. Daher blickte Harry dem schweigend abwartenden Phönix direkt in die tiefgrünen Augen und versuchte, die Handlungen zu kopieren, wenn er mit Schlangen sprach. Er spürte, wie seine Magie reagierte und ihm zu helfen versuchte – doch schon, bevor er den Mund öffnete und plötzlich Parsel sprach, wußte er, daß er etwas falsch machte.

Der engelsweiße Phönix trillerte fragend und flatterte noch etwas näher an Harry heran, der kurzzeitig entmutigt den Kopf hängen ließ und sich auf die Lippe biß. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich liegen, die erkannt hatten, was er zu tun versuchte...und fühlte den Erwartungsdruck steigen, obwohl sich der Rest der Gruppe verständnisvoll und schweigend im Hintergrund hielt.

Hermine, Ron und Draco blickten sich an, als ihnen bewußt wurde, daß dies eine Prüfung von Harrys neuerwachten Talenten war – würde es ihm gelingen, die Sprache des Phönix zu sprechen? Bis zum gestrigen Tag hatte ihr Gefährte noch nicht einmal gewußt, daß es ihm möglich war, auf telepathische Weise mit magischen Geschöpfen zu sprechen. Daher wäre es eine ziemliche Leistung, wenn es Harry einen Tag später schon gelingen würde, in diesen anderen Sprachen auch laut zu kommunizieren. Auf jeden Fall würde es ihn einige Mühe kosten, wurde den drei Jugendlichen bewußt, als sie sahen, wie ihr Freund die Stirn runzelte, die smaragdgrünen Augen voller Konzentration verengt.

Sein Mißerfolg hatte Harry einerseits verunsichert, andererseits aber auch seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt. Der jungen Mann wußte, er hatte den Dreh noch nicht völlig heraus, um anstatt Parsel eine andere nicht-menschliche Sprache zu sprechen. Daher beschloß er, um Hilfe zu bitten und schloß die Augen, um gedanklich nach Fawkes zu rufen. Einen Augenblick später erschien der goldrote Phönix in einem Flammenstoß direkt neben Harry und landete dann auf dessen Schulter.

**_Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein, Harry?_**

**_Ich versuche, mit dem Phönix auf dem Gemälde zu kommunizieren, Fawkes, da Ron, 'Mine, Draco und ich den Erwachsenen heute die Privaträume meiner Vorfahren zeigen wollen. Außerdem sterben sie fast vor lauter Neugier, seitdem sie wissen, daß wir gestern auch die Gründer und Shal kennengelernt haben. Doch ich fürchte, ich bin noch nicht so weit, um in Phoenix sprechen zu können, Fawkes. Du sagtest mir gestern, ich müßte dem weißen Phönix ab heute das richtige Paßwort selbst sagen...daher habe ich versucht, das zu kopieren, was ich tue, wenn ich Parsel spreche – aber es klappt nicht. Was mache ich falsch?_**

**_Du strengst dich zu sehr an, Harry. Außerdem ist die Erwartungshaltung deiner Freunde und Familie, welche unbedingt meinen Meister und seine Familie kennenlernen wollen, ein ziemlicher Druck für dich, der dich verunsichert_**, begann Fawkes zu erklären.  
Der Phönix breitete seine Schwingen aus und fuhr mit den weichen Federn dann sanft an Harrys Wange entlang, während er leicht zu glühen begann. Hoffnung, Licht und Wärme gingen von ihm aus und übertrugen sich auf Harry, der sich dadurch langsam von seiner Unsicherheit befreit fühlte und spürte, wie sein Selbstvertrauen wieder wuchs. Er würde es schaffen, nahm er sich vor und ein ehrgeiziges Blitzen trat in seine Augen.

Fawkes spürte die Veränderung in Harrys Haltung und sprach daher weiter. **_So ist es richtig, Harry. Selbstvertrauen ist wichtig, um Erfolg zu haben. Nun konzentriere dich, aber achte darauf, daß du nicht an Schlangen denkst...ruf dir statt dessen in Erinnerung, was du über Phönixe weißt. Jede Sprache ist anders, junger Herr. Meine Art spricht in Melodien und Gefühlen miteinander, daher kannst du hier nicht die Erfahrungen anwenden, die du mit Parsel gemacht hast._**

**_Aber was soll ich tun?_**

**_Konzentriere dich auf deine Gefühle...und laß ihnen freien Lauf. Deine Emphatie dürfte dabei von großem Nutzen sein, denn sie öffnet dich der Sprache meiner Art. Spüre die Hoffnung und den Mut zu leben, welchen Phönixe zu verbreiten suchen – tiefe Gefühle sind die Grundlage meiner Sprache. Hab' keine Scheu, Harry. _**

**_Ich werde es versuchen, Fawkes_**, versprach Harry dem goldroten Feuervogel auf seiner Schulter, der daraufhin eine warme Melodie zu singen begann und mit seinem Schnabel sanft durch Harrys schwarzes Haar strich, wie um ihn weiter zu ermutigen.

Dankbarkeit durchfloß den Gryffindor ob der geduldigen Unterstützung, welche der Feuervogel ihm zukommen ließ – und auch Fawkes' Artgenosse stieß nun ein aufmunternd klingendes Trillern aus, welches Harry ein Lächeln entlockte. Die Melodie des weißen Phönix klang wunderschön, so voller Licht und Kraft. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal so warm und geborgen in der Anwesenheit der beiden Phönixe, die ihm beide auf ihre Weise Hilfe bei der Erlernung ihrer Sprache gaben.

Die Augen schließend, öffnete sich der schwarzhaarige junge Mann der Wärme, welche Fawkes mit seinem Lied auf ihn übertrug und fühlte, wie nach und nach in ihm eine Verbindung zu dem stolzen Feuervogel entstand, als er sich völlig auf die Gefühle konzentrierte, welche der goldrote Phönix in ihm weckte. Gleichzeitig erinnerte sich Harry an die Dankbarkeit, die er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr empfunden hatte, als Fawkes' Gegenstück ihm in seiner Wirklichkeit zu Hilfe kam und den Basilisken davon abhielt, Harry zu töten. Die Bewunderung für dieses magische Geschöpf, dessen Lied ihm in einer scheinbar ausweglosen Lage neue Hoffnung gegeben hatte, das ihn mit seinen Tränen heilte und später seine Freunde und ihn in Sicherheit brachte...all diese Erinnerungen und die Emotionen, welche Fawkes' Gegenwart stets – auch, bevor er von seiner Empathie erfuhr – ausgelöst hatte, verwob Harry instinktiv wie bei seinem Patronus zu einem einzigen Gefühl von Wärme und Hoffnung. Denn dies waren die herausragendsten Emotionen, die Harry mit Phönixen verband.

Und so plötzlich, daß er leicht erschrocken zusammenfuhr, wusch eine Welle aus Licht durch Harry hindurch und aus dem Trillern von Fawkes' Melodie wurden Laute, welche Harry deutlich verstehen konnte. Blinzelnd schaute er den goldroten Feuervogel auf seiner Schulter an, welcher daraufhin sein Lied langsam ausklingen ließ und ihm dann zärtlich mit dem Schnabel an der Wange entlangfuhr. Fawkes schmiegte seinen Kopf einige Sekunden lang an Harrys Wange, bevor er sagte: _#Meinen Glückwunsch, junger Erbe. Salazar wird sicher sehr stolz auf dich sein, daß du seine Gabe so rasch zu nutzen verstehst. Du lernst wirklich schnell, Harry.#_

Harry strahlte, teilweise ob des Lobes, welches Fawkes ihm gerade ausgesprochen hatte, andererseits aber auch, weil er den Phönix problemlos verstehen konnte. Dieses Mal hatte er nicht das Gefühl gehabt, als wäre eine Mauer in ihm zusammengebrochen, die ihn an der Ausübung seiner Gabe gehindert hatte – es war vielmehr einfach so gewesen, daß er nur in die richtige Richtung geleitet werden mußte, um sich seinem angeborenen Talent öffnen zu können. Und Fawkes' Hinweise war sehr hilfreich gewesen – vor allem, da Harry jetzt bestätigen konnte, daß zwischen Phoenix und Parsel wirklich Welten lagen. Bei Parsel hatte er nie dieses Gefühl, als wären die Worte verständlich gewordene Musik, alles unterlegt mit starken, positiven Emotionen. Es war eine überwältigende Erfahrung, diese wunderschöne Sprache verstehen – und sie auch sprechen zu können.  
Obwohl er das Sprechen erst einmal ausprobieren mußte. Während er die Hand hob und Fawkes sanft durch das weiche Gefieder strich, antwortete Harry ihm – und als er sah, wie Ron neben ihm auf einmal ganz große Augen vor Erstaunen bekam, wurde Harry bewußt, daß er nunmehr in zwei nicht-menschlichen Sprachen kommunizieren konnte. _#Danke, Fawkes. Doch ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich sicher nicht so schnell in der Lage dazu gewesen. Phoenix ist eine wunderschöne Sprache... als würden die Worte als Musik lebendig werden. Und das alles unterlegt mit Wärme und Licht. Ich danke dir, daß du mir deine Sprache beigebracht hast, mein Freund. Das ist eine große Ehre für mich.#_

_#Die Ehre liegt ganz bei mir, Harry. Es war mir eine Freude, dir zu helfen und ich danke dir für deine Beschreibung meiner Sprache...nicht viele Nicht-Phönixe sind imstande, die Worte in Phoenix zu verstehen – und noch weniger würden es so schön ausdrücken, was sie dabei empfinden, wenn sie es sprechen. Somit haben wir uns heute gegenseitig geholfen, mein junger Freund – doch nun gib meinem Artgenossen das Paßwort, damit deine Freunde ihre Neugierde bezüglich meines Meisters stillen können.#_

Harry lächelte amüsiert, als er ein gleichartiges Gefühl von Fawkes ausgehen spürte, der ebenso wie der junge Gryffindor die kaum gezügelte Ungeduld ihrer Begleiter zu fühlen vermochte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den engelsweißen Phönix, der in noch immer geduldig wartend beobachtete und nun angesichts von Harrys sich auf ihn richtender Aufmerksamkeit den Kopf leicht schieflegte und fragte: _#Verstehst du mich jetzt, junger Herr?# #Ja, ich verstehe dich.#_, antwortete Harry in Phoenix. Für ihn hörte es sich an, als würde er ganz normal sprechen, doch ein erneutes leichtes Zusammenfahren von Ron und Draco sowie der eindeutig interessierte Gesichtsausdruck Hermines, welche er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, machte Harry klar, daß er in der Sprache des Phönix vor ihm auf dem Gemälde kommunizierte.  
_#Es tut mir leid, daß du warten mußtest, doch deine Sprache ist neu für mich#_, entschuldigte sich Harry und fuhr dann fort: _#Würdest du meine Freunde und mich bitte durchlassen? Das Paßwort lautet Drehardyn.#_

_#Das ist korrekt. Damit sei dir und deinen Begleitern der Zugang gewährt#_, antwortete der weiße Phönix, bevor er noch hinzufügte: _#Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig, junger Herr. Es ist schön, einmal wieder ein Lebewesen zu treffen, welches meine Sprache versteht – es ist lang her, seitdem ich ihre Laute auch von einem Nicht-Phönix hörte.#_

Während der weiße Phönix sich nach diesen Worten mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen wieder in Richtung des Waldes zurückzog, bewegte sich das Gemälde mit einem dumpfen Rollen zur Seite und gab den Gang frei, welcher am Vortag die Fallen beherbergt hatte. Nun wurde dieser Gang jedoch hell erleuchtet durch die kunstvoll verzierten Wandleuchter, welche, als die Gruppe staunend nähertrat, sich einer nach dem anderen entzündeten und warmes Licht verbreiteten. Das weiche Licht brachte die dicken Wandteppiche mit ihren phantasievollen und farbenfrohen Szenen gut zur Geltung, ebenso wie die Statuen, welche in regelmäßigen Abständen auf beiden Seiten den Gang flankierten.

Obwohl die vier Jugendlichen dieses Arrangement aus geschmackvoller Kunst am Vortag schon einmal passiert hatten, waren sie wiederum beeindruckt und standen daher den Erwachsenen in ihrem begeisterten Erstaunen nicht nach. Während sie den Gang durchquerten und schließlich in der großen Halle mit den sechs abgehenden Türen ankamen, blieb oftmals der Eine oder Andere der Gruppe bei einem Gemälde oder Wandteppich stehen, um die darauf dargestellte Szene näher zu betrachten.

In der Halle richteten sich die Blicke der sechs Erwachsenen schließlich fragend auf die Jugendlichen, da sowohl Sirius, Remus und Severus als auch die Malfoys und Professor Dumbledore gern wissen wollten, was sich hinter den einzelnen Türen verbarg – obwohl auch sie bei den zwei Wächterfiguren aus Stein, welche einen Löwen beziehungsweise eine Schlange darstellten, schon selbst auf die richtige Antwort kamen. Harry und seine drei Freunde konnten auch noch keine Auskunft über das geben, was sich hinter den anderen vier Türen befinden mochte, daher beschloß der Gryffindor, die Gruppe zuerst einmal wieder in das ‚Wohnzimmer' zu führen, wo die Erwachsenen die Gründer und Shal kennenlernen konnten. Er selbst hatte vor, dann zu Azhura zu gehen, um endlich sein ihr vor einigen Tagen gegebenes Versprechen einzulösen und sich den Rest ihrer Geschichte anzuhören.

Daher trat der Schwarzhaarige an die mit bordeauxrotem Samt bezogene Tür heran und legte seine Hand auf die ineinander verschlungenen Initialen von Gryffindors Namen. Wie schon am Vortag füllten sich diese mit goldenem Licht und erwärmten sich unter Harrys Handfläche, bevor der Griff erschien. Mit einem Lächeln zu Sirius öffnete Harry die Tür und machte dann eine einladende Geste. Die Anwesenden ließen sich nicht lange bitten und so standen sie alle wenig später in dem Raum, welcher einst Godric Gryffindors Arbeitsraum gewesen war. Harry sah sich gründlich um, da er am Vortag neugieriger auf Slytherins Privatgemach gewesen war. Doch auch hier fühlte der junge Mann sich sofort wohl.

Das Zimmer war ebenso groß wie Salazars Raum, nur statt in smaragdgrüner Tapete in dunklem Rot ausgekleidet. Passend dazu waren die Möbel aus Mahagoni oder dunklem Kastanienholz, während die Samtvorhänge – welche Ron und Hermine am Vortag wohl ebenfalls zurückgezogen hatten, um Licht hereinzulassen – in einem hellen Braunton gehalten waren. Auch hier wurde der Großteil der Wände von hohen Regalen eingenommen, welche mit Dutzenden von Büchern vollgestellt waren. Im Gegensatz zu denen in Slytherins Raum herrschten hier jedoch Themen über Waffenkampf, Schutzzauber und besondere mentale Fähigkeiten wie Telepathie und Empathie vor. Dazu kamen Wälzer über Heilkräfte, welche, so fiel Harry ein, vielleicht noch von Godrics erster Frau Evelynn stammten. Auf jeden Fall war auch Godric Gryffindor wohl ein sehr belesener Mann gewesen, was durch die Jahrhunderte hindurch ebenfalls verloren gegangen war – heutzutage war Gryffindor mehr für seine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten denn für seine geistigen Talente bekannt. Kaum einer wußte um seine Tele-Empathie.

Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Sinn fuhr, seufzte Harry unhörbar auf. Nicht nur Salazar war durch die Geschichte Unrecht getan worden, auch Godric wurde viel zu einseitig betrachtet. Und Shal? Dem wurde sein Platz in den Geschichtsbücher völlig verweigert – was Harry auf jeden Fall zu ändern beschloß. Er stellte es sich schön vor, aus den Berichten, die Godric, Salazar und Shal ihm noch geben würden, eine Chronik seiner Familie zu erstellen, in denen sie richtig gewürdigt werden würden. Sie und der Rest seiner ziemlich langen Ahnenreihe. Harry war klar, daß dies ein Riesenprojekt war, doch wäre dies eine Aufgabe, die ihm viel Freude bereiten würde. Und Hermine wäre sicher bereit, ihm zu helfen.

Als sich eine Hand leicht auf seine Schulter legte, schreckte Harry aus seinen Überlegungen auf und drehte sich um. Severus stand hinter ihm und schenkte ihm einen fragenden und leicht sorgenvollen Blick, der aber verschwand, als Harry dem Älteren ein beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte und meinte: „Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken, Sev."

Severus fuhr Harry leicht durch die schwarzen Haare und sagte: „Es ist sehr viel auf einmal, was in den letzten Tagen auf dich einstürmte, Harry. Erst kommst du ohne Vorwarnung in eine Welt, die sich auf den ersten Blick von deiner Realität nicht unterscheidet und doch grundlegende Verschiedenheiten aufweist. Und dann kommen Tag für Tag neue Überraschungen hinzu...ich kann mir vorstellen, daß du daher viel zu durchdenken hast und bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig erstaunt darüber, wie rasch du dich an jede noch so große Veränderung angepaßt hast. Ich wollte dir sagen, daß ich sehr stolz auf dich bin, Harry", endete er mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den onyxfarbenen Augen, in denen dieses Gefühl auch deutlich geschrieben stand.

Harry fehlten glatt die Worte, um darauf zu antworten. Ebensowenig wie ihm bis jetzt in seinem Leben viel Liebe entgegengebracht worden war hatte er gehört, daß jemand stolz auf ihn war. Und bei Severus war es elterlicher Stolz, was der junge Gryffindor als großes Geschenk empfand. Und Harry spürte ein Aufwallen von Freude, daß er dem älteren Mann so viel wert war, daß dieser ihm diese Gefühle nicht vorenthielt. Auch wenn er sein Verhalten nicht für besonders hielt, war es doch schön, dafür gewürdigt zu werden...anerkannt zu werden für das, was er war und was er tat.

Dankbar lächelte Harry Severus an, der auch ohne empathische Fähigkeiten erkannte, was seine Worte dem Jüngeren bedeuteten. Wie viel Gutes er durch seine Anerkennung und den Stolz, den er mit so schlichten Worten zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, bei Harry bewirkt hatte. Der Gryffindor hatte bis jetzt wohl wenig davon bekommen. Severus nahm sich daher vor, Harry während der Zeit, die dieser hier verbringen würde, seine Gefühle nicht vorzuenthalten - ihm zu sagen, wenn er etwas gut oder sogar sehr gut gemacht hatte.  
Der Zaubertrank-Meister freute sich schon darauf, mit Harry Okklumentik zu üben, denn er wußte um die mentalen Gaben von Harrys Gegenstück und war sich daher sicher, daß auch dieser Harry schnell Fortschritte machen würde, wenn er ein wenig Ermutigung und Unterstützung erhielt. Sicher würde dies Harrys Selbstvertrauen guttun. Bestätigung seiner Fähigkeiten konnte nie schaden – und es half vielleicht auch einigen von Harrys seelischen Wunden beim Heilen, wenn diese Bestätigung und Anerkennung von einer Person kam, die ihm in seiner eigenen Realität dies jahrelang vorenthalten hatte. Und schlimmer noch, ganz im Gegenteil sein Selbstvertrauen dadurch untergraben hatte, daß er ihm seine Fähigkeiten absprach. Severus war innerlich zutiefst erstaunt und erzürnt gewesen, als Harry erzählt hatte, wie der Severus Snape seiner Wirklichkeit im Zaubertrank-Unterricht mit dem jungen Gryffindor umging. Hier hatte ‚Harry' große Freude am Zaubertrank-Brauen, auch wenn er nicht Dracos Begeisterung mitbrachte. Doch dies war Severus' Meinung nach auch gar nicht nötig, denn nicht jeder mußte später einmal ein Zaubertrank-Meister werden.  
Doch Freude daran war für den Slytherin-Hauslehrer ein Muß, um einen guten Trank herstellen zu können. Und vielleicht blieb neben den Okklumentik-Stunden auch noch Zeit dafür, daß er Harry ein wenig von seiner Philosophie vermitteln konnte und damit dem Gryffindor ein anderes Bild davon machte, wie es sein konnte, Zaubertränke herzustellen.

„Jetzt machst du es mir gleich nach", drang Harrys amüsierte Stimme in Severus Überlegungen hinein und er schreckte auf. Dann flog auch über seine Züge ein Lächeln, als der ältere Mann verstand, daß er in der Tat Harrys vorherige Handlung kopiert hatte. „Das scheint ansteckend zu sein", erwiderte er, woraufhin Harry die Augen verdrehte und meinte: „Du solltest ebensowenig wie ich ein Hobby daraus machen, Sev. Dafür kommt meist zuwenig dabei heraus, als daß es den Aufwand wert wäre. Und jetzt ist wohl auch wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, wo doch alle darauf brennen, endlich Bekanntschaft mit meinen Vorfahren zu machen."

Nach diesen Worten trat Harry auf das Gemälde zu, welches Salazar Slytherin zeigte und drückte den Griff, um den von dem Bild verborgenen Durchgang zu öffnen. Daraufhin wurde auch der Rest der Anwesenden wieder auf ihn aufmerksam, welche sich neugierig in Gryffindors Raum umgesehen hatte. Hermine zum Beispiel stellte leicht widerwillig das Buch, welches sie aus einem der Regale genommen hatte, wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück, um den Anderen folgen zu können. Ron und Draco machten ihrerseits auch den Eindruck, noch eine Weile in Gryffindors Raum verbringen zu wollen, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu Hermine mehr Interesse an den Waffen und sonstigen Gegenständen auf den verschiedenen Regalen gezeigt hatten. Doch auch sie traten hinter Sirius, Remus sowie Professor Dumbledore und Dracos Eltern durch den Durchgang in das Zimmer, das Harry für sich Wohnzimmer getauft hatte.

Kaum eingetreten, klang Harry und seinen Gefährten auch schon Shals leicht ungeduldige Stimme entgegen. „Da seid ihr ja endlich wieder, Harry!" Leicht irritiert erwiderte Harry: „Nun fang du nicht auch noch an, Shal. Die Erwachsenen haben heute früh schon genug nervöse Energie verbreitet, um ein Kraftwerk damit betreiben zu können. Es ist noch früh am Tage, also warum die Eile?"

Shal gab vor zu schmollen, dann grinste er. „Ich bin halt auch furchtbar neugierig, Harry! Es sind schließlich Jahrhunderte vergangen, seitdem ich diese Räumlichkeiten versiegelte und ich möchte gern wissen, warum es so lange dauerte! Außerdem haben deine Freunde und du gestern verschiedene Andeutungen gemacht, die geklärt..."

„Shal!", unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle Godric mit einer mahnend erhobenen Hand. „Hol' erst einmal Luft, Sohn! Außerdem wäre es nett, wenn du demonstrieren würdest, daß die Erziehung, welche Sal und ich dir gaben, in den letzten 900 Jahren nicht völlig von dir verdrängt wurde...", endete der blonde Gründer.

„Dad!", schniefte Shal scheinbar beleidigt, woraufhin er aus grauen und dunkelblauen Augen belustigt, aber auch erwartungsvoll angeblickt wurde, als auch Salazar sich in die ‚Diskussion' einklinkte. „Godric hat Recht, Shal", meinte der dunkelhaarige Zaubertrank-Meister mit dem Hinweis auf die verblüfft blickenden Erwachsenen hinter den vier Jugendlichen, „du solltest zuerst unsere Gäste begrüßen und dich ihnen vorstellen, bevor du beginnst, Harry mit Fragen zu überschütten, Sohn."

„Ja, ja, ja", grummelte Shal vor sich hin, bevor er den Blick seiner grauen Augen auf Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus sowie die Malfoys und Remus richtete und sie nacheinander einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog. Die Sechs ließen diese, sichtlich verblüfft über die Ähnlichkeit Shals mit Harry, wortlos über sich ergehen. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, daß Harrys Vorfahr diesem wirklich fast bis aufs Haar gleichen würde, obwohl die Jugendlichen dies in ihrer Erzählung am Vorabend deutlich gemacht hatten.

„Seid willkommen", meinte Shal, nachdem er seine Musterung beendet hatte. „Verzeiht bitte meine Ungeduld, doch ich habe meine Gründe dafür. Doch um zu beweisen, daß ich durchaus gute Manieren besitze, möchte ich mich hiermit vorstellen – Halryon Shalsar zu Gryffindor-Slytherin. Meine Eltern – Lord Godric Gryffindor und Lord Salazar Slytherin." Am Ende seiner Vorstellung hatte Shal auf die beiden Gründer neben sich gewiesen, die über seinen Kopf hinweg einen Blick tauschten, bevor sie den Erwachsenen freundlich zunickten und auch Harry und seinen drei Freunden eine wortlose Begrüßung zukommen ließen.

Harry übernahm es, den Rest seiner Gruppe vorzustellen, da er bemerkte, daß selbst der Schulleiter seine Verblüffung angesichts der gerade stattgefundenen Szene zwischen Shal und seinen Vätern nicht ganz zu verbergen vermochte. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, daß die Gründer so locker und voll offensichtlicher Liebe miteinander umgehen würden, wie es ihnen gerade demonstriert worden war. Doch dann erwachten nach und nach Sirius, Severus und der Rest der Erwachsenen aus ihrem Erstaunen und rasch entspannen sich Gespräche zwischen ihnen und den Gründern und Shal. Andere aus der Gruppe – wie Lucius und Hermine zum Beispiel – wanderten sich neugierig umschauend durch den großen Raum und landeten schließlich wie von einem Magneten angezogen bei den Bücherregalen.

Harry hingegen hatte sich ein wenig zurückgehalten und die Interaktionen beobachtet, als Godric Gryffindor Professor Dumbledore als derzeitigen Schulleiter von Hogwarths Fragen zu stellen begann, wie heutzutage unterrichtet wurde, während Sirius mit Shal ein Gespräch angefangen hatte. Severus unterdessen unterhielt sich mit Salazar über Zaubertränke, da beide aufgrund ihrer Leidenschaft für dieses Fach sowie der Tatsache, daß Severus der Hauslehrer für Slytherin war, sofort Bezugspunkte gefunden hatten.

Es freute Harry, wie rasch auf beiden Seiten Akzeptanz da war, was die Gespräche viel einfacher gestaltete, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auch die Erwachsenen schienen zuerst von Salazars freundlichem Wesen überrascht, doch gaben sie sich sichtliche Mühe, ihm unvoreingenommen zu begegnen. Als er daher bei einem forschenden Rundblick all seine Freunde und Familie beschäftigt vorfand, trat Harry kurz zu Remus, welcher wie er mehr eine Beobachtungsposition eingenommen hatte und zwischen den verschiedenen Gesprächsgruppen hin- und hersah.

„Remus, ich bin für eine Weile bei Azhura", sagte der junge schwarzhaarige Mann zu seinem älteren Freund, welcher ihn mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen für einen Augenblick sorgenvoll betrachtete. „Bist du sicher, daß du allein gehen solltest, Harry?", fragte der Werwolf. „Ich kann dich gern begleiten..."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Remus. Hab' keine Sorge, Azhura wird mir nichts tun. Sie will mir nur den Rest ihrer Geschichte erzählen, damit ich weiß, wobei ich ihr helfen soll." Harry legte Remus beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, doch ich komme dann wieder hierher. Ich denke, meine Abwesenheit wird ihnen", damit wies der Gryffindor auf den Rest der Anwesenden, „gar nicht auffallen." „Da könntest du für den Augenblick sogar Recht haben", schmunzelte Remus angesichts der lebhaften Gespräche.

Harry schenkte Remus ein Lächeln, bevor er sich verabschiedete und dann unbemerkt verschwand. Auf dem Nordturm angekommen, nutzte er das Lichtwandern, um sich in den Gang vor der Kammer des Schreckens, welche er jetzt als Salazars Labor kannte, versetzte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug angesichts der trotz der neuen Erkenntnisse ziemlich düsteren Umgebung trat der Gryffindor dann in den Raum hinein und rief nach dem Basilisken.

**§Azhura? Wo bist du?§**, wollte Harry auf Parsel wissen, während er weiter in den Raum hineintrat. Er unterdrückte sein instinktives Unbehagen, als erneut Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten. Trotzdem zuckte er leicht zusammen, als sich die Schatten am anderen Ende des Gewölbes zu bewegen begannen und sich ein großer Kopf von einem mächtigen zusammengerollten Leib erhob.

**§Junger Herr?§**, erklang Azhuras zischelnde Stimme.

**§Harry...ich heiße Harry§**, meinte der Gryffindor mit einem Kopfschütteln. **§Ich bin wie versprochen gekommen, um mir den Rest deiner Geschichte anzuhören.§**, erklärte er. Der Basilisk bewegte sich daraufhin aus den Schatten heraus auf Harry zu und kam nicht weit von ihm wieder zum Stillstand. Die riesige Schlange rollte sich zusammen und sah dann auf den jungen Mann, welcher sie so sehr an Shal erinnerte.

**§Hast du mittlerweile Beweise für das gefunden, was ich dir erzählte?§**, wollte sie wissen. Harry nickte bestätigend, bevor er sagte: **§Ja, habe ich. Meine Freunden und mir ist es gestern gelungen, die verborgenen Privatgemächer von Godric, Salazar und Shal zu finden. Wir haben mit ihnen gesprochen – und jetzt gerade sind außer meinen Freunden gerade der Schulleiter und unsere Familien dort oben. Ich denke, dadurch bleibt uns genug Zeit, unser Gespräch zuende zu führen, bevor sie mich vermissen.§**

**§Du hast mit meinem Meister und seiner Familie gesprochen?§**, wollte Azhura wissen. Harry fühlte einen Unterton von tiefer Sehnsucht in ihren Worten mitschwingen, was ihn zu der Frage veranlaßte: **§Ja. Sag, warum bist du eigentlich hier unten und nicht ebenfalls in jenen Räumen? Wenn du, wie du neulich erzähltest, deine Größe und Gestalt willkürlich verändern kannst – was übrigens jetzt auch nicht schlecht wäre – hättest du doch gut dort die letzten Jahrhunderte verbringen können anstatt ganz allein hier unten.§**

Azhura stieß ein zischelndes Seufzen aus. **§Es war nicht mein Entschluß, die vielen Jahre allein zu verbringen, obwohl ich mit meinem Meister stets gern hier arbeitete, Harry. Doch wie es dazu kam, ist Teil der Geschichte, die ich dir noch erzählen werde. Mach' es dir ein wenig bequemer, denn es wird eine Weile dauern.§**

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, widersprach jedoch nicht. Statt dessen ging er zu einer nahegelegenen Wand und ließ sich an ihr heruntersinken, bis er mit untergeschlagenen Beinen eine so bequeme Position gefunden hatte, wie es der harte Boden zuließ. Azhura hatte ihn währenddessen mit ihren goldgelben Augen beobachtet und legte nun ihren Kopf erneut auf ihrem zusammengerollten Leib ab, um ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit Harry zu bleiben. Auf ein aufforderndes Nicken Harrys hin begann sie zu erzählen.

**§Als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, erzählte ich dir die Geschichte meines Lebens – jedoch nur insoweit, wie sie mit meinem Meister und seiner Familie zusammenhängt. Heute nun werde ich dir den Rest erzählen – den weitaus traurigeren Rest.§** Azhura stieß erneut das seufzerartige Zischen aus, woraufhin Harry Mitgefühl in sich aufwallen fühlte. Doch er blieb still und wartete ab.

**§Es würde an dieser Stelle zu weit führen, zu erklären, wie es dazu kam, daß mein Herr heutzutage als bösartiger Zaubermeister verschrien ist§**, führte Azhura weiter aus, §**doch sei gesagt, daß es zusammenhängt mit dem, was mich hier unten festhält.  
Ich verbrachte viele schöne Jahrzehnte mit den Gründern und Shal in Hogwarths, wobei ich Letzteren aufwachsen sah. Doch auch als Lord Godric und mein Meister schließlich diese Welt verließen – und Shal seiner eigenen Bestimmung folgte – blieb ich in diesem Schloß, welches meine Heimat geworden war. Shal versuchte mich zu überreden, Fawkes und ihn bei ihren Wanderungen durch die damals bekannte Welt zu begleiten, doch ich war mir des schlechten Rufes meiner Art bewußt und hatte nicht den Wunsch, Hogwarths den Rücken zu kehren. Daher blieb ich hier, als ein Wächter und Beschützer.  
Shal kehrte schließlich zurück und erzählte mir viel von seinen Reisen, auf denen er auch seine Frau kennengelernt und viele Freunde erworben hatte. Es folgten nach seiner Rückkehr noch einmal viele glückliche Jahre, als auch er Kinder bekam und somit die gemeinsame Blutlinie von Gryffindor-Slytherin weitergeführt wurde. Doch schließlich kam auch sein letzter Tag, wie es nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge ist. Seine Frau war Jahre vor ihm gestorben und ihre Kinder führten – wie die Nachfahren von Lord Godrics und Lord Salazars anderen Kindern – ihr eigenes Leben. Einige von ihn weit entfernt von Hogwarths.  
Daher gab es für mich keine Aufgabe mehr und als ich bemerkte, daß Shal nicht mehr lange auf dieser Welt weilen würde, bat ich ihn, mich mit einem Zauber in einen Schlaf zu versetzen, bis eines Tages einer seiner Nachfahren mich erwecken würde, wenn er oder sie meine Hilfe brauchte. Shal zögerte zuerst, doch schließlich stimmte er zu und nutzte eine abgewandelte Form meines Versteinerungsblicks, um mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
****Ich hatte mich in diesen Raum hier zurückgezogen, da ich viele glückliche Erinnerungen an meinen Meister und unsere gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden beim Zaubertrank-Zubereiten mit ihm verband. Ich wollte hier abwarten, ob ich eines Tages wieder für einen der Linie meines Meisters von Nutzen sein konnte.  
****Es vergingen viele Jahrhunderte, bis ich schließlich eines Tages aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Zuerst wußte ich nicht, _wieviel_ Zeit vergangen war, doch ich fand es heraus. Fast ein ganzes Jahrtausend hatte ich seit jenem Tag, an dem mich Shal verzauberte, geschlafen. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in dieser langen Zeit alles geschehen war – wie sich die Welt, die ich gekannt hatte, verändert hatte. Ich nutzte daher meine Fähigkeiten, um mir diese neue Welt anzuschauen und mich über ihre Veränderungen zu informieren.  
****Ich war verblüfft über viele Dinge, erstaunt über die Wandlungen, welche die Magierwelt durchlaufen hatte – doch vor allem war ich entsetzt darüber, was über Lord Salazar verbreitet wurde. Welch falsches Bild von meinem geliebten Meister existierte. Niemand wußte von seiner Liebe zu Lord Godric oder Shal, ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn. Die Geschichte hatte die Wahrheit in eine einzige Lüge verwandelt.  
****Doch was konnte ich schon dagegen tun? Ich kannte niemanden in dieser neuen Welt und wie ich herausgefunden hatte, existierten in der jetzigen Zeit noch mehr Vorurteile Schlangen – und besonders Basilisken – gegenüber, so daß ich es nicht wagen konnte, mich einem Zauberer zu nähern. Schlimmstenfalls hätten sie mich gejagt, bestenfalls gefürchtet. Daher beschloß ich, abzuwarten.  
****Ich wußte nicht, warum ich erwacht war – doch hatte ich Shal damals gebeten, in den Zauber einen weiteren einzuflechten, der mich alarmieren würde, wenn einem seiner Nachfahren Gefahr drohte. Wie ich einst Shals Wächter und Beschützer gewesen war, so wollte ich dies auch für seine Nachkommen tun, wenn sie mich ließen. Daher kam ich zu dem Schluß, daß auch nach über 900 Jahren noch ein Erbe Shals existierte und damit auch meines Meisters. Dieser Gedanke erfreute mich sehr und ich suchte nach Hinweisen, wer der- oder diejenige war, der das Blut von Gryffindor-Slytherin in sich trug. Doch da ich mich niemandem zeigen konnte, dauerte es elf Jahre, bis ich erste konkrete Hinweise erhielt – denn ich spürte eines Tages, wie jemand, dessen magische Signatur der Shals sehr ähnlich war, Hogwarths betrat. Dies konnte nur bedeuten, daß sein Nachfahre endlich gekommen war, um im Schloß seiner Vorväter seine Ausbildung zu erhalten – so, wie es einst zur Zeit meines Meisters gewesen war.§**

An dieser Stelle verstummte Azhura für einen Moment und auch Harry blieb still, während sich in seinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen. Ihm war bewußt, was Azhura andeutete...wenn er ihre Erzählung richtete deutete, war der Grund ihres Erwachsens die Ereignisse jenes Tages gewesen, an dem er als Baby Voldemort besiegte. Die tödliche Gefahr, welche sie gespürt hatte, war der Todesfluch gewesen, welcher Harry seine Eltern nahm und ihn selbst als eine Berühmtheit in der Zaubererwelt, jedoch ohne wirkliche Familie zurückließ.

**§Du bist erwacht, weil mein Vater beziehungsweise ich in Gefahr waren, als Voldemort uns angriff – und Dad tötete...§**, sagte Harry leise. Azhura nickte ihren mächtigen Kopf und bestätigte: §**Das ist richtig, junger Herr. Auch dein Vater war ein direkter Nachfahre Shals, so daß mein Erwachen einen zweifachen Grund hatte – die Dringlichkeit meines ‚Weckrufs' war dadurch doppelt groß. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß ich weder ihn noch dich – oder vielmehr den Harry dieser Welt – vor dem Schicksal jenes Tages bewahren konnte.§**

Harry dankte Azhura für ihre bedauernden Worte mit einem dankbaren Nicken, dann sammelte er sich für einen Moment, um die Gedanken an den Tod seiner Eltern wieder mehr in den Hintergrund seiner Überlegungen zu schieben. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder soweit gefangen, daß er fortfahren konnte. **§Du hast hier also über zehn Jahre nach Harry gesucht? Und dann wurde er eingeschult, wodurch er ständig in Hogwarths war. Vorher war er doch aber sicher auch manchmal hier...§**, endete Harry seine Schlußfolgerungen etwas verwirrt.

**§Das mag schon sein, Harry. Doch ich spürte ihn erst, als Hogwarths auf ihn reagierte – und dies geschah natürlich auch erst nach einer gewissen Weile. Dieses Schloß ist sehr, sehr alt und dementsprechend reagierte auch sein Bewußtsein erst allmählich auf die Anwesenheit eines Erben nach so langer Zeit. Jedenfalls§**, machte sich Azhura an die Fortführung ihrer Erzählung, **§begann ich vorsichtig nach derjenigen Person zu suchen, welche ich spürte. Bei den vielen Schülern war das kein leichtes Unterfangen, doch ich wußte, daß ich mich auf die Erstkläßler konzentrieren konnte. Dennoch brauchte ich das ganze Schuljahr, um die nötigen Informationen zu erlangen, welche auf dein Gegenstück hinwiesen. Doch bevor ich einen Weg gefunden hatte, wie ich ihn am besten kontaktieren sollte, um ihn über seine Ahnenreihe zu informieren, gerieten er und seine Freunde in ein sehr gefährliches Abenteuer um einen magischen Stein, welcher Unsterblichkeit verleihen sollte...§**

**§Der Stein der Weisen§**, merkte Harry an. **§Dann gab es diese Ereignisse in dieser Welt wohl auch. Schon seltsam, daß manches so verschieden von meiner Realität ist, andere Dinge aber anscheinend gleich blieben.§**

**§Dann weißt du also, was geschah. ‚Harry' und seine Freunde suchten den Stein vor Professor Quirrel zu schützen, welchen sie in Verdacht hatten, unter einem Bann zu stehen. Ihre Vermutung erwies sich als richtig, auch wenn keiner von ihnen angenommen hatte, daß Voldemort nach Jahren wieder auftauchen würde – man hielt ihn schließlich für besiegt. Jedenfalls war mir nach jenen Ereignissen klar, daß ‚Harry' Shals Erbe war und ich beschloß, mir während der Sommerferien zu überlegen, wie ich mich verhalten sollte – wie ich ihm seine Ahnenreihe übermitteln konnte, ohne, daß er mich aufgrund der herrschenden Meinung über Schlangen als böse und gefährlich einstufte und damit meinem Bericht mit Vorurteilen gegenüberstand.  
****Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen, denn Voldemorts Kontrolle über Professor Quirrel war zwar durch die Geschehnisse um den Stein der Weisen gebrochen worden, doch hatte er unglücklicherweise noch so viel Kraft, daß er auf mich aufmerksam wurde. Er erkannte das Machtpotential, welches ihm ein Basilisk verschaffen konnte und suchte mich zu überzeugen, daß er ein Erbe Lord Salazars war. Ich gebe zu, ich war verwirrt, als er mit mir Parsel sprach...diese Gabe ist recht selten, wenn auch lange nicht so rar, wie es heutzutage verbreitet wird. Bei den Menschen ist es in den letzten Jahrhunderten allgemein selten geworden, daß sie eine nicht-menschliche Sprache sprechen können.  
Daher überlegte ich, ob es möglich wäre, daß er wirklich ein Nachfahre Lord Salazars sein konnte – vielleicht durch seine Söhne aus erster Ehe. Doch je länger ich in seiner Gesellschaft zubrachte, desto mehr spürte ich eine magische Aura an ihm, die der meines Meisters in keinster Weise ähnlich war. Ganz im Gegenteil, etwas an ihm stieß mich instinktiv ab. Was der Grund war, warum ich mich schließlich weigerte, mich an ihn zu binden, als er dieses Thema zur Sprache brachte. Hätte ich zugestimmt, daß er mich magisch an sich band, wie er es vorhatte, hätte ich ihm zu Diensten sein müssen – was horrende Folgen hätte nach sich ziehen können. Doch daß er dieses Thema überhaupt anschnitt, war der letzte Beweis, daß er auf keinen Fall ein Nachkomme Lord Salazars sein konnte, denn dieser hatte es stets vehement abgelehnt, anderen Geschöpfen ihren freien Willen zu rauben. Und nichts anderes wäre diese Bindung gewesen.  
****Wie gesagt, ich widersetzte mich ihm und teilte ihm mit, daß ich meine Kräfte statt dessen jemandem anderen freiwillig anbieten würde – diese meine Ablehnung erzürnte ihn so sehr, daß er seine letzten Kräfte dazu nutzte, mich zu verfluchen. Ich versuchte, mich zu wehren, doch hatte ich letzten Endes keine Chance gegen ihn.§**

**§Was für einen Fluch hat er über dir verhängt?§**, wollte Harry wissen, der Azhuras Bericht gespannt zugehört hatte. **§Ich bin erstaunt, daß er dich überhaupt am Leben ließ, wo du doch deutlich gemacht hattest, daß du nicht nur ihm nicht helfen wolltest, sondern sogar vorhattest, einem eventuellen Gegner von ihm zur Seite zu stehen§**, fügte er noch hinzu.

Azhura stieß ein ärgerliches Zischen aus, bevor sie antwortete: **§Oh, er versuchte es. Doch ich bin mittlerweile zu alt und daher zu mächtig, um durch den Todesfluch verletzt zu werden. Doch der Fluch, den er dann über mir aussprach, war viel perfider als ein schneller Tod durch das Aveda Kedavra. Er band mich mit einem alten magischen Zauber an dieses Gewölbe und wob gleichzeitig einen Abwehrzauber hinein. Kein Lebewesen in Hogwarths, welches nicht von meiner Existenz wußte, würde mich jemals finden oder hören können. Er verhöhnte mich mit dem Wissen, daß nur eine Person, die von mir wußte, mich würde hören können – eine Person, die Parsel versteht, wohlgemerkt.§**

Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihm aufging, daß die Chance gleich Null gewesen wäre, daß Azhura jemals von dem Fluch befreit worden wäre...wäre nicht er durch eine sonderbare Verstrickung von Schicksal und Zufall in dieser Realität gelandet. Für einem Augenblick schoß ihm der Gedanke durch den Sinn, daß es vielleicht hatte sein sollen, daß er diese Wirklichkeit besuchte - um Azhura zu befreien.

**§Das war wirklich ein äußerst teuflischer Plan, Azhura§**, sagte Harry. **§Selbst wenn jemand durch Zufall – zum Beispiel in einem alten Buch – auf deine Existenz gestoßen wäre, hätte es noch den Umstand gegeben, daß jene Person zusätzlich Parselmund sein müßte, um dich überhaupt hören und verstehen zu können. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gleich Null.§**

**§So ist es, junger Herr. Dennoch hoffte ich über die verstreichenden Jahre hinweg, daß vielleicht die junge Freundin von ‚Harry', Miss Hermine, eine Erwähnung meiner Person bei ihren intensiven Studien der Bücherei von Hogwarths finden würde. Denn sie würde ihr Wissen sicher mit ihren Freunden teilen, woraufhin ‚Harry' vielleicht meine Rufe um Hilfe hören würde. Doch während der letzten vier Jahre, seitdem der Fluch über mich verhängt wurde, geschah nichts. Bis du kamst, Harry.§**

"Dies beweist einmal mehr, wie abgrundtief böse Voldemort ist", murmelte Harry erschüttert vor sich hin, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie einsam und auch verzweifelt sich Azhura gefühlt haben mußte, als sie weder Salazars ehemaliges Labor verlassen noch 'Harry' von seiner wahren Ahnenreihe erzählen konnte. Oder in der Lage war, diesen vor Gefahren zu beschützen, wie sie es einst geschworen hatte. Es mußte sehr hart für sie gewesen sein, die folgenden Jahre zu verbringen, wo sie doch wußte, es gab einen Erben ihres ehemaligen Meisters - dem sie jedoch nicht zur Seite zu stehen vermochte, da sie durch den Fluch gefesselt war.

**§Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, daß du so lange warten mußtest, bis du von dem Fluch befreit werden kannst§**, sprach der Gryffindor dann auf Parsel zu der ihn aufmerksam betrachtenden Schlange. **§Es muß dir nicht leidtun, junger Erbe§**, erwiderte Azhura. **§Denn schließlich können weder du noch dein Gegenstück für die Boshaftigkeit eures Feindes - und nun habe ich ja die Chance, diese Kammer zu verlassen, wenn du bereit bist, mich zu befreien.§**

Harry blinzelte, dann nickte er heftig. **§Aber natürlich werde ich dir helfen!§,** meinte er, während er sich rasch erhob. **§Ich habe bis jetzt keine guten Erfahrungen mit Schlangen gemacht, doch du hast dich von Anfang an freundlich und ehrlich mir gegenüber verhalten, Azhura. Und du hast mir eine Familie geschenkt, welche zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, auf die ich aber schon jetzt sehr stolz bin. Es ist ein so schönes Gefühl, nicht mehr allein zu sein - und vielleicht kann ich ja auch dafür sorgen, daß der Name von Salazar reingewaschen wird.§**

**§Das ist nobel von dir, Harry. Doch ich hatte im Grunde nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Ich habe, soweit es mir in den letzten Jahren möglich war, dein Gegenstück beobachtet, wodurch ich erkennen konnte, daß er - und damit auch du - Shal sehr ähnlich ist in seinen Ansichten.§**

Harry lächelte, als er hörte, daß er anscheinend nicht nur eine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vorfahren teilte. Dann legte er den Kopf schief und sah Azhura fragend an. **§Wie kann ich diesen Fluch brechen, der dich gefangen hält?§**, wollte er wissen.** §Auch wenn meine Magie in den letzten Tagen große Fortschritte gemacht hat, so bin ich dennoch noch sehr ungeübt in ihrer Anwendung - ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich einen mächtigen Fluch umkehren kann, um dir zu helfen.§**

**§Hab' keine Sorge deswegen, junger Herr§**, beruhigte ihn Azhura, bevor sie langsam näherglitt. Und obwohl sie noch immer ob ihrer Größe eine gewisse Bedrohlichkeit ausstrahlen konnte, fühlte sich Harry in ihrer Gegenwart doch nicht mehr übermäßig wachsam oder eingeschüchtert. Vielmehr sagte ihm sein Gefühl, verstärkt durch seine nunmehr erwachte Empathie, daß Azhura ihm nicht schaden würde. Auch ihre Geschichte hatte dies belegt - immerhin hatte sie seinem Gegenstück gegen Gefahren beistehen wollen, woraufhin sie so bitter dafür büßen mußte. Azhura war eine Verbündete, so unwirklich dies im ersten Augenblick auch angesichts der Tatsache, daß sie ein Basilisk war, erscheinen mußte. Doch wie Harry schon so hatte feststellen können, war sein Leben bizarr - und daher war eine tödliche Schlange als Freundin nicht weiter verwunderlich.

**§Was soll ich tun?§**, wiederholte Harry, als Azhura dicht vor ihm erneut verharrte und ihren Leib wieder enger zusammenrollte. Auch sie hatte bemerkt, daß Harry keine Furcht mehr vor ihr hatte und war darüber erfreut, was sie nicht verhehlte.

**§Du kannst erlauben, daß ich dir das gleiche Vertrauen zeige, welches du vor wenigen Tagen gewillt warst, mir zu schenken§**, begann die Schlange, darauf anspielend, daß Harry ihr auf ihre Versicherung hin, daß ihm nichts geschehen würde, in die Augen geblickt hatte. **§Ich möchte dir ein Geschenk machen, Harry...und ich hoffe, du wirst es akzeptieren.§**

**§Ein Geschenk?§**, wiederholte Harry verblüfft. **§Aber wie kommst du denn jetzt auf so etwas - ich bin doch hierher gekommen, um dir zu helfen und nicht umgekehrt ein Geschenk zu bekommen!§**

**§Laß mich es dir bitte erklären. Ich habe dir doch berichtet, daß Voldemort von mir eine magische Bindung an sich verlangte. Damit hätte er mich unter seiner Kontrolle gehabt, wodurch ich mich dieser Handlung natürlich strikt verweigerte. Merlin allein weiß, was er alles Böses hätte anrichten können, wenn ihm meine tödlichen Gaben zur Verfügung gestanden hätten...§**, seufzte Azhura auf, bevor sie fortfuhr: **§Durch mein hohes Alter ist mein Gift und mein Blick, wie du vor einigen Tagen schon richtig bemerktest, hochgradig gefährlich...wenn nicht sogar sofort tödlich. Daher wäre eine Bindung an ihn nicht nur demütigend für mich gewesen, sondern auch sehr gefährlich für 'Harry'. Ich wäre, ohne damit jetzt angeben zu wollen, eine sicher kaum zu überwindende Bedrohung für ihn gewesen - wodurch diese Idee bei Voldemort wohl auch erst aufkam, als er meiner ansichtig wurde.§**

Harry war während Azhuras letzten Worten leicht blaß geworden, denn nun wurde ihm langsam klar, was in seinem zweiten Schuljahr passiert war. Er hatte schon damals daran gezweifelt, daß der Basilisk aus eigenem Willen so hinter ihm hergewesen war. Voldemorts sechzehnjähriges Ich hatte es ihm in Parsel befohlen, doch selbst, als Harry der Schlange gegensätzliche Befehle zu geben versuchte, klappte es nicht. Und nun wußte der Gryffindor auch, wieso. Der Basilisk stand damals durch eine magische Bindung gefesselt unter Voldemorts Kontrolle.

**§Bevor du weitersprichst, muß ich dir etwas erzählen§**, begann Harry, sich auf einmal schuldig fühlend. **§Durch deine Erzählung ist mir vieles klargeworden, was mir vorher oft Kopfzerbrechen verursacht hat.§** Harrys holte kurz tief Luft, als in ihm erneut Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse vor drei Jahren aufstiegen.

Als er Azhuras neugierigen Blick sah, erklärte er daher etwas zögernd: **§In meinem zweiten Schuljahr gab es in meiner Realität große Aufregung um ein Monster in den Mauern von Hogwarths, welches Schüler angriff und versteinerte. Letztendlich - um hier nicht zu sehr ins Detail über jene Vorgänge gehen zu müssen - stellte sich heraus, daß dein Gegenstück dahinter steckte. Es gehorchte den Befehlen von Voldemorts 16jährigem Ich, der einen Teil von sich in einem Tagebuch verwahrt hatte, welches wiederum in den Besitz der Schwester meines besten Freundes geriet und es ihm auf diese Weise möglich machte, auch sie zu beeinflussen. Auf der Suche nach Ginny gelangte ich in dieses Gewölbe hier, welches in meiner Welt den Namen 'Kammer des Schreckens' trägt. Dort hetzte Voldemorts jüngeres Ich dein Gegenstück auf mich, um mich zu töten. Ich konnte mich durch Fawkes' Hilfe retten...doch...ich...§**, Harry verstummte, da er nicht wußte, wie er weitererzählen sollte. Wie erzählte man jemandem, daß mein sein anderes Ich getötet hatte?

Azhura blickte ihm einen langen Moment schweigend in die schuldbewußt niedergeschlagenen Augen, dann seufzte sie zischelnd. **§Ich verstehe, junger Herr. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry, denn du handeltest aus Notwehr, um dein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Du mußtest mein anderes Ich töten, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden. Es ist ein kleines Wunder, daß du nicht - wie sicher von deinem Feind beabsichtigt - Opfer ihres Giftes wurdest.§**

Harry zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Giftes zusammen und griff unwillkürlich an die Stelle an seinem Arm, wo sich der lange Zahn des Basilisken damals in seine Haut gebohrt hatte. Der Schmerz, den er empfunden hatte, war nach drei Jahren nur noch eine Erinnerung, doch das unangenehme Gefühl, dem Tod an jenem Tag sehr nahe gewesen zu sein, war noch immer deutlich in seinem Gedächtnis.

**§Oh. Sie hat dich gebissen...und du hast es überlebt§**, schlußfolgerte Azhura aus Harrys instinktiver Reaktion. **§Fawkes hat dich gerettet, nicht wahr? Seine Heilkraft ist sehr groß, vor allem, da auch er über die Jahrhunderte stärker wurde. Nur ein Phönix ist in der Lage, den Biß eines Basilisken zu heilen. Ich bin sehr froh, daß wenigstens er dir treu blieb, wo doch mein Gegenstück es nicht war.§**

Harry blickte nunmehr auf und nickte zustimmend. **§Ja, Fawkes hat mir geholfen. Er brachte mir Asvandril, um mich verteidigen zu können und lenkte den Basilisken so lange von mir ab, daß ich ihn...unschädlich...machen konnte. Dennoch wäre ich am Biß deines anderen Ichs gestorben, hätte Fawkes mir nicht durch seine Tränen das Leben gerettet. Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich tun mußte, doch wie du schon sagtest, hatte ich leider keine andere Wahl - doch durch deine Erzählung verstehe ich jetzt auch, warum der Basilisk nicht auf meine Worte reagierte, obwohl ich doch genau wie Voldemort Parsel sprach. Durch die magische Bindung war es ihm nicht möglich, sich Voldemorts Anweisungen zu widersetzen, selbst wenn dein anderes Ich in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht erkannt hatte, wer ich in Wirklichkeit war.§** Harry fuhr sich durch die nachtschwarzen Haare und grollte leise vor sich hin: **§Noch jemand, der sterben mußte, weil er eigentlich auf meiner Seite stand... wird das denn immer so weitergehen? Egoistischer, machthungriger Bastard...§**

**§Harry, beruhige dich. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es ehrt mich, daß du imstande bist, meinem Gegenstück ihr falsches Handeln zu verzeihen... es zeigt eine vergebende Seele§**, zischte Azhura, während sie ihren langen Körper in einem lockeren Kreis um den Gryffindor herumwand. Als Harry ihr daher aus nächster Nähe in die goldgelben Augen schaute, sah er zwar Bedauern in ihrem Blick, aber keine Anschuldigung.

**§Verzeihst _du_ mir denn mein Tun?§**, wollte Harry dennoch wissen.

**§Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg aus deiner Situation, junger Herr. Das verstehe ich durchaus, obwohl es sehr traurig ist, zu wissen, daß ich in deiner Realität dadurch nicht nur nicht von Nutzen für dich war, sondern sogar eine Bedrohung für dein Leben darstellte§**, erwiderte die Schlange beruhigend. Harry hob instinktiv die Hand und fuhr damit leicht über die glatte Schuppenhaut Azhuras, als könne er sie dadurch trösten. Der Basilisk ließ sich die behutsame Berührung nur zu gern gefallen - viel zu lange hatte sie auf den Kontakt zu anderen Wesen verzichten müssen. Und Harry erinnerte sie in seiner freundlichen, behutsamen Art erneut an Shal. Dies jedoch brachte Azhura zurück zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema.

**§Nun, da wir dies geklärt haben, laß mich dir erläutern, auf welche Weise du den Bann über mich brechen kannst, Harry§,** sprach sie daher nach einer Weile nachdenklichen Schweigens den Gryffindor erneut an. §**Ich habe die Bindung, welche Voldemort von mir forderte, nämlich noch aus einem anderen Grund erwähnt. Ich möchte, daß **du** eine solche magische Bindung mit mir vornimmst, junger Herr.§**

Harry zog nach diesen Worten seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich an Azhuras Schuppen verbrannt und blickte die Schlange aus weitaufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an. **§WAS? Aber wieso?§**, wollte er wissen.

**§Weil es die einfachste Möglichkeit ist, den Bann zu brechen. Wenn du und ich magisch gebunden sind, wird der Fluch automatisch gebrochen, da das Blut der Gründer Hogwarths' in dir fließt und du auf diese Weise dem Zauber, der mich gefangen hält, entgegenwirken kannst. Ihre Magie wird dir dabei helfen.§**

Harry blinzelte nach dieser Erklärung verwundert, doch war er nicht einverstanden mit dem, was Azhura ihm vorschlug. **§Aber du hast doch eben gerade gesagt, daß durch eine solche Bindung eine Abhängigkeit entsteht! Ich will nicht, daß du tun mußt, was ich dir sage - ich werde dir nicht deinen freien Willen rauben, Azhura, widersprach er hartnäckig. Es muß einen anderen Weg geben, dich zu befreien...die magische Bindung würde dich zwar aus der Gefangenschaft hier unten befreien - doch nur, um gleich darauf in eine andere Art von Gefängnis zu geraten. Das wäre Unrecht.§**

Azhura betrachte ihn wiederum lange Augenblicke ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch dann sprach sie erneut. **§Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes, junger Herr. Nicht viele Zauberer würden zögern, einen Basilisken an sich zu binden...einem magischen Wesen meiner Gefährlichkeit Befehle erteilen zu können...§**

**§Du bist ein eigenständiges, empfindungsfähiges Wesen mit Intelligenz und sicher großer Weisheit nach den vielen Jahrhunderten deiner Existenz, Azhura§**, versuchte Harry seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. **§Wie könnte ich es mir daher anmaßen, dir meinen Willen aufzwingen zu wollen? Ich verabscheue die Art und Weise, wie Voldemort versucht, andere Geschöpfe zu unterjochen, um dadurch Vorteile für sich selbst zu erlangen...so wie er will und werde ich niemals handeln. Außerdem wäre es demütigend für dich, deines freien Willens beraubt zu werden. Ich denke auch nicht, daß meine Vorfahren oder Shal besonders glücklich darüber wären, wenn sie davon erführen. Nein, Azhura, es muß einen anderen Weg geben. Bitte, ich werde mich auch anstrengen...§**

**§Bei Merlin, die guten Eigenschaften deiner Ahnen sind wirklich sehr stark in dir, Herr§**, meinte Azhura voller Bewunderung und wachsendem Respekt. **§Ich danke dir für deine Sensibilität für meine Gefühle, doch sei versichert, daß von vornherein ein großer Unterschied zwischen einer Bindung an dich und der an Voldemort bestanden hätte. **Dir** habe ich sie aus freiem Willen angeboten - **er **forderte sie aus einem fehlgeleiteten Anspruch heraus. Doch da ich merke, daß du von deinem Widerstand nicht abzubringen bist§**, Azhura blickte Harry noch einmal fragend an, woraufhin dieser stur den Kopf schüttelte, **§biete ich dir einen Kompromiß an.§  
**  
Nach diesen Worten blickte Harry interessiert drein, was den Basilisken dazu veranlaßte, deutlicher zu werden. **§Ich denke noch immer an eine magische Bindung, doch die einseitige Abhängigkeit kann in beiderseitigem Einverständnis umgangen werden - nämlich dadurch, daß du während des Rituals meine Unterordnung ablehnst und uns beide zwar bindest, mir aber gleichzeitig meine freie Entscheidungsfähigkeit erhältst.§**

Nun war Harry definitiv interessiert und machte eine Geste, daß Azhura weitersprechen sollte. **§Das hört sich schon viel besser an, Azhura, meinte der Gryffindor. Wie vollziehen wir dieses Ritual und wie lautet der Zauber, den ich sprechen muß?§**

**§Dazu brauchst du meines Meisters persönliche Waffe, junger Herr§**, erwiderte die Schlange, woraufhin Harry sie neugierig anblickte. **§Salazar hatte also wirklich wie Godric eine bevorzugte Waffe?§**, fragte der junge Mann voller Interesse. **§Aber ja, natürlich, erwiderte Azhura. Auch wenn er nicht wie Lord Godric vorrangig ein Kämpfer und Beschützer, sondern ein Heiler war, so besaß mein Meister dennoch eine magische Waffe, 'Erythril'. Auch sie gehört, wie Asvandril, jetzt zu deinem Erbe.§**

"Erythril", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich. Der Name der Waffe brachte eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen und wie vor wenigen Tagen, als er Asvandril magisch an sich band, spürte der junge Gryffindor eine unerwartete Vertrautheit mit einer Waffe, die er bis jetzt nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Doch plötzlich formte sich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Das Bild eines silbernen Dolches, dessen Heft mit Smaragden ausgelegt war und dessen zweischneidige Klinge wie pures Mondlicht funkelte.

Harry schreckte aus seiner unerwarteten Vision auf und blickte Azhura blinzelnd an: **§Ich glaube, daran muß ich mich erst noch gewöhnen§**, zischte er leise in Parsel. **§Diese plötzlichen Bilder und das Wissen, welches ich seit kurzem schon bei der bloßen Erwähnung mancher Dinge zu erhalten scheine...das ist wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig.§** Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle er sich von ebengenannten Bildern befreien, dann fuhr er fort: **§Es ist ein Dolch, nicht wahr? Erythril ist ein silberner Dolch, mit Edelsteinen verziert. Ganz ähnlich wie Asvandril, nur statt in Gold mit Rubinen eben Silber mit Smaragden.§**

**§Ganz recht, junger Herr§**, bestätigte Azhura mit einem zufrieden klingenden Unterton. **§Was dein plötzlich aufkommendes Wissen betrifft, so liegt dies an deinem Blut, Harry. Bei hochrangigen Zaubererfamilien werden nicht nur gewisse Gaben und Fähigkeiten weitervererbt, sondern auch Wissen. Es liegt an ihrem Blut, welches ihnen derartige Talente verleiht. Und deine Familie geht immerhin auf Merlin zurück, welcher einer der größten - wenn nicht sogar **der **größte - Magier in der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt war. Da verwundert es mich nicht, daß du weißt, was für eine Waffe Erythril ist, obwohl du sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hast.§**

Harry hob nach dieser Erklärung die Augenbrauen, schwieg jedoch, denn Azhura hatte Recht. Dann blickte er die riesige Schlange neugierig an. **§Wo ist Erythril denn versteckt, Azhura? Salazar sagte, er habe hier unten im Labor ein geheimes Versteck angelegt, wo seine Familienschätze lagern.§** An dieser Stelle erinnerte sich Harry an einen weiteren Grund, der ihn hierher gebracht hatte und er fügte seiner Rede noch hinzu: **§Auch das Stammbuch der Familie Slytherin soll in diesem Versteck liegen. Ich wollte es mit nach oben in die Räumlichkeiten meiner Vorfahren nehmen, damit die drei Ahnenbücher zusammen sind.§**

Azhura bewegte ihren mächtigen Kopf zustimmend auf und ab, bevor sie sich in Richtung einer der hinteren Wände bewegte, wo von zwei Halbsäulen, die mit der Wand dahinter verbunden waren, eine Art Alkoven geschaffen wurde. Dort hielt sie an und blickte Harry auffordernd an, welcher daraufhin zu ihr trat und die Dunkelheit in der Nische mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen versuchte.

**§Ich verstehe nicht§**, meinte er dann zu Azhura.

**§Das Versteck wurde von meinem Meister gut getarnt, damit es nur jemand finden würde, der zu seiner Familie gehört und damit ein Anrecht auf die in dem Versteck verborgenen Schätze hat§**, erklärte Azhura. **§Lege deine Hände auf je eine der Säulen, junger Herr, genau über die dort eingravierten Schlangen§**, fügte sie noch hinzu. Harry runzelte zuerst verwirrt die Stirn, doch als er genauer hinsah, konnte er genau auf Augenhöhe filigran eingravierte Schlangen sehen, welche auf dem steinigen Untergrund jedoch kaum auszumachen waren.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann folgte Azhuras Anweisung und legte seine Hände auf die Gravuren, woraufhin zuerst überhaupt nichts geschah. Doch dann, als Harry schon nach einer Erklärung fragen wollte, erwärmten sich die Schlangen unter seinen Händen und grünes Licht füllte die dünnen Linien der Gravuren aus, wodurch die in der Nische herrschende Dunkelheit mehr und mehr wich. Harry nahm nach einem zustimmenden Nicken von Azhura seine Hände wieder von den Säulen. Fasziniert betrachtete er die grünschimmernden Schlangengravuren, welche nunmehr über den grauen Stein zu gleiten begannen und sich schließlich auf der Steinwand in der Mitte trafen. Sie umkreisten sich, bevor jede von ihnen sich in den Schwanz biß, wodurch zwei miteinander verbundene Kreise entstanden, welche eine waagerecht liegende Acht bildeten. Dies war eines der Symbole für Unendlichkeit, erinnerte sich Harry. Bevor er jedoch über den Sinn dieses Zeichens nachgrübeln konnte, ertönte ein leises Klingen und ein Teil der Nische verschob sich nach hinten in den massiven Stein hinein.

Dadurch wurde etwa einen Meter über dem Boden ein Hohlraum sichtbar, in dessen Mitte eine große Truhe stand, auf deren Beschlägen man die Initialen von Salazar Slytherin erkennen konnte. Harry reichte in den Hohlraum hinein und faßte die Truhe an ihren Beschlägen, um sie herausheben zu können. Wenig später war es ihm gelungen, die überraschend leichte Truhe an sich zu nehmen und er trug sie weiter ins Licht des Gewölbes hinein. Neugierig auf den Inhalt der Truhe, öffnete der junge Gryffindor diese.

Und da war er. Genauso wie Harry ihn vor wenigen Minuten in seinem Geist vor sich gesehen hatte, funkelte der edelsteinbesetzte Dolch silbern wie flüssiges Mondlicht auf dem grünen Samt, mit dem die Truhe innen ausgeschlagen war. Magie entströmte der Waffe, alt und mächtig, jedoch nicht bedrohlich. Fasziniert von der Schönheit des Dolches und der Vertrautheit, welche der Anblick der magischen Waffe in ihm auslöste, hielt Harry instinktiv seine Hand etwa einen Meter über der Truhe und konzentrierte sich. Und obwohl er dabei die Augen schloß, wußte er, was geschah - er spürte, wie Erythril, genauso wie Asvandril vor wenigen Tagen, auf seinen Ruf reagierte. Er fühlte, wie eine Welle uralter - fremdartiger und doch gleichzeitig so vertrauter - Magie zu ihm zurückbrandete, als er auf seine 'Frage' eine Antwort erhielt. Und ihm nächsten Augenblick schlossen sich seine Finger unwillkürlich um das Heft des Dolches, als Erythril in seiner Hand materialisierte und damit seinen Besitzanspruch bestätigte.

**§Sehr gut, junger Herr§**, brachte sich Azhura bei Harry wieder in Erinnerung, der daraufhin von dem silbernen Dolch in seiner Hand zu der riesigen Schlange aufsah, welche neben ihm aufgetaucht war, während er die Bindung an Salazar Slytherins ehemalige Lieblingswaffe vollzog.

**§Es war so einfach - als wäre Erythril genauso für mich gemacht wie Asvandril!§**, entfuhr es Harry staunend und voller Ehrfurcht. **§Ich spüre so viel Magie in dieser Waffe, ganz so wie in Godrics Schwert. Ich hoffe, ich werde mich ihrer würdig erweisen und meinen Ahnen keine Schande machen.§**

**§Sei unbesorgt, Harry§**, beruhigte ihn Azhura. **§Erythril wäre deinem Ruf nicht gefolgt, wenn du seiner nicht würdig wärest, ganz so wie Asvandril sich dir verweigert hätte...doch beide erwählten dich als ihren neuen Träger, da die in ihnen enthaltene Magie die deine erkennt und akzeptiert.§**

Ein dankbares Lächeln des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors war die Antwort auf diese beruhigenden, aber auch vertrauensvollen Worte des Basilisken. Dann jedoch hob Harry die Hand, in welcher er Erythril hielt, ein wenig an und fragte: **§Und nun, Azhura? Jetzt habe ich Salazars Waffe...wie geht es jetzt weiter?§**

Als Antwort darauf schlängelte sich Azhura um Harry herum und legte ihren Kopf vor ihm auf dem Boden ab. **§Nimm den Dolch und löse mit ihm ein paar meiner Schuppen, junger Herr§**, begann sie zu erläutern. Harry zögerte. §**Wird dir das nicht wehtun, Azhura?§**, wollte er wissen.

**§Nein, hab' keine Sorge. Erythril ist zwar eine Waffe, aber ihre Magie ist heilender Natur. Wenn du den Dolch meines Meisters benutzt, wirst du mir keinen Schaden zufügen.§** Noch immer leicht zögernd, aber Azhuras Worten dennoch Glauben schenkend, fuhr Harry behutsam mit der Spitze des silbernen Dolches am äußeren Rand einer der kleineren Schuppen auf dem mächtigen Schädel des Basilisken entlang. Kaum berührte die Klinge die dunkle Haut der Schlange, begann silbernes Licht von ihr auszuströmen, welches von Erythrils scharfer Schneide auf Azhura überging und die von Harry ausgewählte Schuppe löste. Genauso verfuhr der Gryffindor noch mit zwei weiteren Schuppen, bevor Azhura ihn innehalten ließ.

**§Das ist genug, junger Herr. Jetzt lege deine Hand auf die Stelle, wo du meine Schuppen entfernt hast und sprich mir dann nach.§** Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und wiederholte dann die lateinischen Worte, welche der Basilisk ihm vorsprach. Es klang ein wenig merkwürdig, Altlatein zu benutzen, wo Harry sich eingestand, daß er manchmal schon mit der neueren Version so seine Probleme hatte - doch er verstand, daß der Zauber ihn und Azhura aneinander band. Und als die Stelle des Rituals kam, an welcher eigentlich Azhura in Abhängigkeit von ihm gebracht werden würde, änderten sie den Zauber dahingehend ab, daß ihr der freie Wille erhalten blieb. Azhura bestand aber darauf, noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Sie wollte ihm auf ihre Weise Treue schwören, was Harry nach kurzem Zögern akzeptierte, da er spürte, daß Azhura dies freiwillig tat.

Als der Zauber fertig war, leuchtete Harrys Hand auf Azhuras Schädel in warmen weiß-goldenem Licht auf. Nur wenige Sekunde später verging der helle Schein wieder und als der junge Mann seine Hand wieder zurücknahm, konnte er einen erstaunten Laut nicht ganz unterdrücken. Auf Azhuras Schädel prangte nun ein blitzförmiges Zeichen, ähnlich seiner Narbe auf der Stirn. Ein treffenderes Symbol konnte es nicht geben, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn.

Behutsam fuhr er das Symbol mit der Fingerspitze nach, woraufhin Azhura ein wohlwollendes Seufzen entfuhr. Harry lächelte und meinte: **§Du magst Streicheleinheiten, nicht wahr?§** **§Mmmmhhh§**, zischte die Schlange leise, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder vom Boden erhob, um Harry in die Augen zu sehen. **§Danke, junger Herr. Und ja, es ist schön, nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu spüren, wie mich jemand berührt - ich war sehr lange allein, Harry. Doch nun kann ich dich begleiten und dir helfen, wenn Not besteht. Du hast mir wieder eine Aufgabe gegeben, wofür ich dir sehr dankbar bin.§**

**§Ich bin es, der dir Dank schuldet, Azhura§**, erwiderte Harry. **§Deine Hilfe wird bestimmt sehr wertvoll für mich sein - ebenso wie dein großes Wissen mir vielleicht auch in meiner Welt dabei von Nutzen sein wird, Voldemort endlich zu besiegen. Oder wenigstens, meine Freunde vor Unheil zu bewahren.§ §Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, Herr§**, versicherte Azhura ernst, woraufhin Harry ihr nochmals sanft über die Schuppenhaut streichelte. Es war ein merkwürdiges, aber gar nicht so unangenehmes Gefühl wie er immer angenommen hatte, eine Schlange zu berühren. Dann blickte der Gryffindor in seinen Schoß, wo er die Schuppen Azhuras hingelegt hatte.

Eine Augenbraue fragend hebend, wollte er wissen: **§Was mache ich eigentlich mit deinen Schuppen?§**

**§Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen, Harry. Entgegen aller heutigen Berichte sind Basilisken nicht nur tödliche Kreaturen - sondern wir haben auch andere - schützende - Kräfte. Ein Bespiel dafür ist unsere Haut, junger Herr. Basiliskenhaut ist fast ebenso undurchdringlich wie Drachenleder. Wenn meine nächste Phase der Häutung kommt, wirst du genug Haut von mir bekommen, um einen Mantel daraus fertigen zu lassen.  
****Doch diese Schuppen, welche du gerade in der Hand hältst, haben einen anderen Zweck - sie sollen bestätigen, daß wir gebunden sind. Ein Zeichen, daß du unter dem Schutz eines Basilisken stehst, junger Herr - das wird dir bei Verhandlungen mit anderen als todbringend und gefährlich verschrienen Geschöpfen Respekt und Schutz verleihen. Auf jeden Fall werden sich andere Schlangen hüten, dich anzugreifen, denn nicht umsonst wird meine Art als König der Schlangen bezeichnet§**, fügte Azhura nicht ohne Stolz hinzu.

Harry lächelte ein wenig amüsiert und strich sich durch das Haar, bevor er fragte: **§Du willst damit also sagen, daß ich deine Schuppen in gefährlichen Situationen als eine Art Schutzbrief vorweisen kann?§**

**§Das wäre möglich, doch auf Dauer würde es sich bestimmt als hinderlich erweisen, wenn du sie die ganze Zeit mit dir herumtragen müßtest, Harry§**, erwiderte Azhura. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, als er ein neuer Gedanke kam. **§Wenn du nichts gegen ein Zeichen auf deiner Haut einzuwenden hast, gäbe es eine einfachere Art und Weise, bei Gefahr zu verdeutlichen, daß du unter meinem Schutz stehst.§**

Harry blinzelte kurz irritiert. **§Was meinst du mit einem Zeichen auf meiner Haut?§**, wollte er wissen, bevor ihm klar wurde, worauf seine neue Freundin hinauswollte. **§Oh, du sprichst von einem Tattoo, nicht? Das wäre kein Problem für mich...doch wie ist das zu realisieren?§**

**§Lege meine Schuppen auf die Stelle, wo dich das Zeichen am wenigsten stört und dennoch ohne Probleme sichtbar gemacht werden kann, Herr§**, erwiderte Azhura. Dann kannst du sie mit Hilfe von Erythril versiegeln - und bei Gefahr wird das Zeichen dich schützen.

Als sie Harrys interessierten Blick sah, erklärte die Schlange: **§In alten Zeiten, als mein Meister noch lebte, gab es solche 'Tattoos', wie du sie nennst, sehr häufig. Sie galten als ein Ausdruck von Allianzen und Partnerschaften zwischen verschiedenen Gruppen magischer Geschöpfe und Zauberern - anhand dieser Zeichen konnte man rasch erkennen, wer auf welcher Seite kämpfte. Und auch wenn es diese Art von Erkennungszeichen heutzutage nicht mehr so häufig geben wird, so denke ich doch, daß sie noch nicht völlig aus dem Gedächtnis langlebigerer Rassen verschwunden ist. Zentauren zum Beispiel haben jahrhundertelange Erfahrung darin, altes Wissen zu bewahren und weiterzugeben. Jedoch auch andere magische Rassen bewahren ihre Traditionen unverändert, so daß du dir sicher sein kannst, Harry, daß dieses Schutzzeichen seinen Zweck erfüllen wird.§**

**§Interessant§**, murmelte Harry vor sich hin, dann sah er auf und grinste Azhura an. **§Bei dir wäre Geschichtsunterricht bestimmt sehr viel spannender als bei Professor Binns. Du erzählst all diese Dinge aus eigener Erfahrung, wodurch es eine persönliche Note erhält. Nichts gegen Professor Binns, doch sein Unterricht ist oftmals sehr eintönig und monoton...§**

**§Es hat seine Vorteile, sehr alt zu sein, Harry§**, nickte Azhura.

Dem konnte Harry nicht widersprechen. Daher überlegte er kurz, wo er sein Tattoo am besten plazieren sollte. Schließlich wählte er seinen rechten Oberarm aus, denn dort würde ihn das Zeichen nicht stören und konnte doch in einer Gefahrensituation rasch sichtbar gemacht werden. Daher krempelte der Gryffindor seinen Ärmel zurück und legte die drei Schuppen dann dicht nebeneinander auf seinen Oberarm. Mit der linken Hand griff er nach Erythril und hob die silberne Klinge empor, um damit die Schuppen zu berühren.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, was er zu tun beabsichtigte und es schien fast, als würde der Dolch ihn verstehen. Im nächsten Augenblick floß erneut silbriges Licht an der scharfen Klinge entlang, tropfte förmlich auf die dunklen Schuppen und verschmolz diese miteinander. Das Licht formte die Schuppen zu einem breiten Band und pulsierte in einem stetigen Rhythmus. Harry spürte ein leichtes Prickeln, während das Licht immer mehr an Kraft zunahm und plötzlich aufblendete. Für einen Moment wusch ein intensives Gefühl des Schutzes über ihn hinweg - wie ein unhörbares Versprechen.

Blinzelnd wegen der Intensität, die er hinter diesem Versprechen verspürt hatte, blickte Harry erneut auf seinen Oberarm. Dort erblickte der junge Mann ein verschlungenes Zeichen, welches in seiner geometrischen Form an keltische Ornamentik erinnerte. "Cool", entwich es Harry unwillkürlich und fasziniert betrachtete er das Muster.

**§Ich merke schon, es gefällt dir, Harry§**, erklang Azhuras Stimme erneut, mit einem deutlich amüsierten Unterton angesichts von Harrys unverhohlener Begeisterung. Der junge Mann sah auf und lächelte zustimmend. **§Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich, Azhura, bestätigte er die Worte der Schlange. Jetzt trägst du ein Zeichen von mir und ich ebenso ein Symbol, welches auf meine Verbindung zu dir hinweist. Das ist ein guter Tausch.§**

Nach einem letzten Blick auf das ornamentale Muster auf seinem Oberarm, welches durchaus als Tattoo durchgehen konnte, bedeckte es Harry wieder mit seinem Ärmel und stand auf. Er streckte sich ausgiebig nach dem langen Sitzen auf dem unbequemen Steinboden und blickte dann auf die schmale Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. Smaragdgrüne Augen weiteten sich leicht, als der Gryffindor erkannte, wie lange er sich schon bei Azhura aufhielt. Während ihres Gespräches und dem folgenden Bindungsritual waren mehr als drei Stunden verstrichen und Harry hoffte, daß seine lange Abwesenheit nicht erneute Sorge bei seinen Freunden ausgelöst hatten. Auf jeden Fall aber war es Zeit, in die Räume seiner Vorfahren zurückzukehren.

**§Wir sollten jetzt gehen, Azhura§**, meinte Harry daher mit einem Blick auf die große Schlange, welche mit ihren fremdartigen gelben Augen zurückblickte und auf den jungen Mann auf einmal einen nervösen, aber definitiv glücklichen Eindruck machte. **§Ich werde meinen Meister endlich wiedersehen? Und Shal?§**, verlangte es den Basilisken nach Bestätigung. **§Aber ja§**, versicherte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln, als er Azhuras Aufregung bemerkte. **§Ich glaube, Salazar wird sehr froh darüber sein, dich wiederzusehen, Azhura. Er war sehr erstaunt, als er gestern von mir erfuhr, daß du noch immer im Schloß lebst.§**

**§Oh§**, entwich es der großen Schlange daraufhin nur und Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein angesichts der offensichtlichen Freude, die sein Empathie ihn von Azhura empfangen ließ. Er kniete sich vor Salazars Truhe, um sich deren weiteren Inhalt anzusehen - und, um seiner neuen Freundin einen Augenblick der Sammlung zu geben. Mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck fand Harry das in smaragdgrünem Samt gebundene Stammbuch in der Truhe liegend und hob es vorsichtig heraus. Als er über den Einband strich, lief eine Welle aus Licht über das Buch, doch der junge Mann hatte nicht vor, es gleich jetzt durchzublättern. Dafür hatte er noch Zeit, wenn er sich mit Azhura wieder in den Gemächern seiner Vorfahren aufhielt.

Daher legte Harry das Buch auch nur behutsam neben sich ab und Erythril dazu, bevor er die Truhe wieder schloß. Sich erhebend, trug er die Kiste wieder in ihr Versteck zurück und schloß dieses, indem er die zwei Schlangen erneut berührte und sich dabei darauf konzentrierte, daß Versteck wieder zu verbergen. Die Schlangengravuren reagierten und erglühten erneut in smaragdgrünem Licht, bevor sie über den Stein zurück in die Positionen glitten, welche sie zuvor auf den Halbsäulen links und rechts der Wand eingenommen hatten.

Zufrieden, daß die Truhe mit den Schätzen Salazars wieder gut verwahrt war, drehte Harry sich um und nahm sowohl Erythril als auch das Stammbuch der Slytherins wieder an sich. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich auf, daß Azhura verschwunden war und er runzelte die Stirn. **§Azhura? Wo bist du?§**, fragte er in Parsel, während er sich suchend umsah.  
**§Ich bin hier, junger Herr§**, antwortete der Basilisk, doch Harry brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er vor sich auf dem Boden auf einmal sich etwas bewegen sah. Eine kleine Schlange kam auf ihn zugekrochen und der Gryffindor blinzelte erstaunt. **§Azhura?§**, fragte er nach, den nunmehr für Schlangen auf Normalgröße geschrumpften Basilisk verblüfft anschauend. **§Bist du das?§**

**§Ja, Herr§**, erwiderte die Angesprochene. **§Dank unserer Bindung kann ich mich jetzt wieder frei bewegen - der Bann, den Voldemort über mich legte, wurde gebrochen. Dadurch bin ich auch wieder in der Lage, meine magischen Fähigkeiten zu nutzen - und kann mich auf eine 'handlichere' Größe verkleinern. Ich denke, das wird es erleichtern, mich deiner Familie vorzustellen. Ich wirke jetzt viel harmloser als in meiner normalen Gestalt.§**

"Das kannst du wohl laut sagen", murmelte Harry vor sich hin, während er sich in die Knie sinken ließ, um Azhura in ihren verkleinerten Form in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der Basilisk war nun nur noch etwas mehr als einen Meter lang und von schillernd smaragdgrüner Farbe, welche Harry an die seiner Augen erinnerte. Das leuchtende Grün wurde nur von einem blitzförmigen Symbol auf Azhuras Kopf unterbrochen; ebenso wie ihren goldgelben Augen. **§Du bist richtig hübsch!§**, entfuhr es Harry und erhielt ein amüsiert klingendes Zischen für seine Worte. **§Danke sehr, Harry. Doch wie du schon sagtest, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Deine Familie wartet ebenso wie meine.§**

Dieser Feststellung konnte Harry nicht widersprechen, daher hielt er Azhura nur auffordernd seinen linken Arm hin, damit sie sich an ihm 'festhalten' konnte. Die Schlange folgte der stummen Einladung und wand sich um dem Arm des jungen Mannes, bevor sie weiter hinaufglitt und am Hals unter den Kragen seiner Weste glitt, wodurch sie fast völlig unsichtbar für jeden wurde, der nicht genau hinschaute oder wußte, daß sie dort war.

Harry ließ sie gewähren, da er spürte, wie gut Azhura der körperliche Kontakt tat. Er konnte kaum ermessen, wie es sein mußte, Jahrhunderte lang ohne eine Berührung existieren zu müssen. Daher äußerte er sich nicht zu der Art, wie sie sich eng an seinen Hals schmiegte, obwohl er sich daran wohl erst noch würde gewöhnen müssen. Statt dessen schloß Harry nach einem letzten Blick durch das Gewölbe die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Nordturm. Erneut umgab ihn der warme, helle Schein des Lichtwanderns und Sekundenbruchteile später materialisierte er auf der Plattform des Turmes.

Er wollte Azhura ein paar Minuten gönnen, damit sie die Aussicht genießen konnte, welche sich von dem erhöhten Standpunkt aus darbot, doch obwohl sie ihm dafür dankbar war, fieberte sie inzwischen dem Zusammentreffen mit ihrem ehemaligen Herrn sowie Harrys Familie entgegen. Daher wandte sich Harry kurz darauf dem Gang zu, welcher ihn zu den Gemächern seiner Ahnen bringen würde, passierte das Gemälde, wo er inzwischen schon leichter auf Phoenix zu kommunizieren imstande war und stand schließlich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer, nachdem er den Weg durch Slytherins Privatraum genommen hatte. Lautlos betrat er das große Zimmer und grinste in sich hinein, als er die Anwesenden in fast genau den gleichen Positionen wiederfand wie vor Stunden, als er sich von Remus verabschiedet hatte.

Der Werwolf hatte inzwischen in einem der Sessel Platz genommen und diskutierte mit Hermine über den Inhalt eines Buches, das die Gryffindor anscheinend aus einem der Bücherregale genommen hatte. Ron hingegen hatte sich mit Draco zu Sirius und Severus gesellt, wobei sie alle nunmehr nicht nur ein Gespräch mit den beiden Hausgründern, sondern auch Shal führten. Professor Dumbledore indessen saß mit den Malfoys ganz in ihrer Nähe und steuerte hin und wieder seine Meinung bei. Keiner der Anwesenden hatte Harrys Präsenz bemerkt und dieser nahm sich daher die Zeit, sie bei ihren Interaktionen zu beobachten. Seine Familie zu betrachten.

Yup, dies war ein wahrhaft langes Kapitel! (schmerzendeFingerinWasserbadtauch) Über 16.000 Wörter! Yeah!  
Ich bitte um viele, viele Kommis! (flehendblick)

Dragon's Angel


	20. Neue Überraschungen

**Kapitel 20 : Neue Überraschungen**

Mehrere Minuten betrachtete Harry schweigend die verschiedenen Grüppchen seiner Freunde und kam dabei zu dem Schluß, daß sie sich wohl inzwischen mit der Tatsache vertraut gemacht hatten, daß die Geschichtsschreibung, so wie sie alle sie bisher gekannt hatten, gravierende Fehler aufwies. Dies wurde vor allem daran deutlich, wie interessiert und lebhaft sich Sirius, Severus sowie der Schulleiter und Dracos Eltern mit Godric und Salazar unterhielten. Keinem der Erwachsenen war anzumerken, daß bis vor wenigen Tagen jeder von ihnen geglaubt hatte, Salazar Slytherin wäre einer der mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Zaubererwelt und Erzfeind von Godric Gryffindor gewesen.

Azhura unterbrach Harry schließlich in den Betrachtungen, die er von den Anwesenden machte, echote jedoch seine eigenen Gedanken, als sie meinte:**_ Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen, junger Herr._**

Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen, da er nicht erwartet hatte, von Azhura nun plötzlich mental angesprochen zu werden. Doch dann erwiderte auf die selbe Art und Weise:**_ Das habe ich eben auch gedacht, Azhura. Aber es zeigt mir, daß Hoffnung besteht – wenn ich Salazars Ruf wiederherstellen will, werde ich Hilfe brauchen. Meine Freunde scheinen willens zu sein, diese Hilfestellung zu leisten, indem sie überhaupt die Möglichkeit akzeptieren, daß all das – oder wenigstens der größte Teil davon - was wir bis jetzt über Salazar wissen, falsch ist._**

**_Vieles wurde über die Jahrhunderte hinweg von der Wahrheit dessen, was ich erlebte, in die Lüge dessen, was heutzutage als erwiesen über meinen Meister gilt, verdreht und ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Ich werde gern dabei behilflich sein, diesen Mißstand zu klären, Harry._**

**_Danke, Azhura. Doch bevor wir uns daran machen, sollten wir dich erst einmal meinen Freunden vorstellen. Und sicher willst du doch Shal und Salazar nach so langer Zeit Hallo sagen._**

**_Sehr gern sogar._**, war Azhuras abschließender mentaler Kommentar, woraufhin Harry sich leise räusperte. Trotzdem trug ihm diese Geste nach und nach die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden ein, welche fragend aufblickten und dann Harry an der Verbindungstür zu Lord Slytherins Arbeitszimmer lehnen sahen.  
Harry wirkte auf seine Freunde eindeutig amüsiert, vor allem, als er bemerkte, wie sie sich ein wenig schuldbewußt ansahen, als ihnen klarwurde, daß sie sein Eintreten wohl total überhört hatten. „Ich sehe schon, daß ihr euch auch ohne mich prächtig amüsiert habt", grinste der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor belustigt und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. Auf den Tisch zutretend, auf dem noch immer Asvandril in seiner ganzen Pracht lag, plazierte Harry wenige Augenblicke später Erythril neben dem goldenen Schwert. Die Sorgfalt, die er dabei der silbernen Waffe gegenüber zeigte, weckte die Neugier seiner Freunde und sie kamen auf ihn zu, ihn fragend anblickend.

Doch Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, auf die stillen Fragen zu antworten, denn Salazars Stimme ließ sich vernehmen, der mit zufriedenem Tonfall meinte: „Du hast jetzt also auch den Teil deines Erbes eingefordert, der dich mit mir verbindet, Harry. Meinen Glückwunsch." Den Kopf in Richtung des Sprechers wendend, erwiderte Harry: „Danke, Salazar. Du wußtest, daß ich bei der Suche nach dem Stammbuch deiner Blutlinie auf Erythril stoßen würde, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Harry.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Gründer mit einem Nicken, „Ebenso wie Asvandril gehört auch Erythril nun dir und soll dir mit seiner Magie zur Seite stehen. Und obwohl bei Erythril nicht wie bei Godrics Schwert die kämpferische Kraft und Magie im Vordergrund steht, so liegen doch auch in meinem Dolch große Mächte verborgen, die dir nützlich sein werden."  
„Daran zweifle ich nicht", bestätigte Harry die Worte seines Vorfahren. Er neigte dankbar den Kopf und meinte: „Ich werde mich bemühen, mich deines Vertrauens als würdig zu erweisen, Salazar. Zwei solch mächtige magische Waffen zu besitzen, ist eine große Verantwortung – ich hoffe, Godric und du werdet mir helfen, ihre richtige Handhabung zu erlernen."  
„Sehr gern sogar", erwiderte Salazar mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck in den tiefblauen Augen, als er den Respekt, den Harry nicht nur Asvandril, sondern nun auch Erythril zukommen ließ, bemerkte. Es wurde deutlich, daß der schwarzhaarige Gründer sich mehr und mehr für seinen Nachfahren erwärmte. Und auch Godric war Harrys bescheidenes Wesen aufgefallen, was ihn ebenfalls zustimmend nicken ließ.

Ron war inzwischen an Harrys Seite getreten, nachdem er mit Draco und Hermine den silbernen Dolch neugierig in Augenschein genommen hatte. Der Rothaarige legte seinem besten Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er wollte gerade zu sprechen beginnen, als er plötzlich etwas an seiner Hand spürte und irritiert den Kopf wandte. Dadurch blickte er direkt in goldgelbe Augen hinein, während ihn eine smaragdgrüne Schlange aus den Schatten von Harrys Kragen heraus musterte.

**§Hallo§**, zischte Azhura Ron zu und glitt weiter hervor und wand sich leicht um das Handgelenk des rothaarigen Gryffindors. **§Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, Freund meines neuen Meisters.§**

„H-Harry?", stotterte Ron leicht, während seine Augen starr auf Azhura gerichtet waren, welche sich mittlerweile völlig aus dem Schatten von Harrys Kragen gelöst hatte und nun auf eine Antwort des jungen Mannes wartete. Harry seufzte leicht auf, konnte jedoch ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Wenn Azhura das gerade als ‚nicht erschrecken' bezeichnete, dann hoffte er, nie in der Nähe zu sein, wenn sie es darauf anlegte, jemanden zu Tode zu ängstigen.

**§Azhura, das war jetzt aber wirklich nicht nett, Ron so zu erschrecken. Und außerdem sollst du mich doch nicht als deinen Meister bezeichnen. Wenn du jemanden mit diesem Titel bezeichnen willst, dann nimm Salazar, ok? Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, daher ist Harry völlig ausreichend.§** Als die kleine grüne Schlange darauf einen Ton von sich gab, der verdächtig nach einem resignierten Seufzen klang, schmunzelte Harry erneut.

**§Ok, ok. Harry. Doch ich wollte deinen Freund nicht erschrecken, sondern nur Hallo sagen. Ich wußte nicht, daß er...nun ja, wie soll ich sagen...§** Azhuras Stimme verklang, während sie Ron musterte, der noch immer reglos mit seiner Hand auf Harrys Schulter verharrte und wie gebannt schien.

Harry war Azhuras Blick gefolgt und vervollständigte ihren Satz voller Humor über die Situation: **§Wie wäre es mit ‚erstarrt'? Wenn er jetzt noch aus Stein wäre, würde ich glatt sagen, du hättest deinen Versteinerungsblick nicht richtig unter Kontrolle gehabt.§**

Azhura zischte indigniert. **§Als wenn ich nicht dazu fähig wäre, meine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, Harry! Doch dein Freund scheint wirklich einen kleinen Schock zu haben.§**

„Das wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", murmelte Harry amüsiert und legte nun seinerseits Ron die linke Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn leicht zu rütteln. „Ron, wach auf! Keine Panik, Azhura tut dir nichts – sie wollte dich nur begrüßen. Also wirklich, ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich Aragog auf der Schulter sitzen", grummelte er angesichts von Rons leicht verängstigten Blick, da Azhura weiterhin ihren Leib um sein Handgelenk gewickelt hatte. Doch bei dem Gedanken an die Acromantulas schüttelte es ihn unwillkürlich.

Eine neue Stimme riß den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken und weckte auch Ron wieder aus seiner Starre. Denn Shals erfreuter Ausruf: „Azhura? 'Zhura, bist du das wirklich?", ließ den Kopf der smaragdgrünen Schlange in Richtung des Gemäldes der Gründer herumfahren, bevor sie ihren Halt langsam an Rons Handgelenk löste und zu Boden glitt. Als sie schließlich vor dem Gemälde angelangt war, richtete sie sich auf – und Sekunden später war nicht nur von Ron erneut ein leicht erschrockener Ausruf zu hören, da Azhura plötzlich von einem Meter Länge auf etwas mehr als zweieinhalb anwuchs. Dies tat sie, um Shal, Salazar und Godric näher zu sein, die ihr erfreut über ihre plötzliche Gegenwart entgegenblickten.

Während sich zwischen den Drei auf dem Gemälde und Azhura kurz darauf eine lebhafte Diskussion entspann, fand sich auch Harry im Zentrum fragender und leicht geschockter Blicke. Der Gryffindor machte eine beruhigende Geste mit der Hand, was jedoch nicht so ganz die Wirkung hatte, die er hervorrufen wollte. Ron warf nämlich weiter mißtrauische Blicke auf Azhura, während Lucius sowie Sirius, Severus und Remus eher erstaunt über die Fähigkeiten von Harrys neuer Begleiterin zu sein schienen. Doch auch die vier Männer wirkten leicht alarmiert, Professor Dumbledore jedoch – wie Harry - eher leicht amüsiert. Der Schulleiter konnte spüren, daß die Schlange keine Gefahr ausstrahlte, vor allem, da sie offensichtlich Freundschaft mit Harry geschlossen hatte.

Es war Hermine, welche schließlich ihre Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und die Frage stellte, welche auch den Anderen auf den Lippen lag. „Harry, wer ist diese Schlange und woher hast du sie auf einmal? Wolltest du nicht zu...oh", an dieser Stelle verstummte Hermine verblüfft und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erneut zu Azhura hinübersah, welche noch immer völlig in ihr ‚Gespräch' vertieft war. „Sag jetzt nicht, daß ist... ist...", sie blickte erneut zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund hinüber, welcher nun sichtlich amüsiert wirkte und einfach nur nickte.

„Ja, genau. Das ist Azhura. Es hat sich herausgestellt, daß sie meine Hilfe brauchte, um einen Bann aufzuheben, der auf ihr lag. Ich werde euch alles erklären, aber dazu sollten wir uns setzen, denn diese Geschichte ist recht lang. Doch ich glaube", fügte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Gründer und Azhura hinzu, „wir haben genug Zeit. Sie haben so lange nicht mehr miteinander reden können, da haben sie sich viel zu erzählen."

Die Erwachsenen und Harrys drei Freunde folgten ihm, als er auf die Sitzgruppe in einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers zusteuerte und sich in einem der Sessel niederließ. Ron nahm neben ihm Platz und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, daß dies eine gute Idee war? Ich meine, wir reden hier nicht von irgendeiner beliebigen Schlange – sie ist ein...ein..."

„Basilisk, Ron", vervollständigte Harry für seinen besten Freund. Er seufzte auf. „Ja, ich weiß. Und vor wenigen Tagen noch hätte ich jeden für verrückt erklärt, der mir erzählt hätte, ich würde jemals mit einem Basilisken Freundschaft schließen. Das Konzept an sich ist schon unglaublich – und bedenkt man meine Erfahrungen mit ihrem Gegenstück, so grenzt es an unmöglich."

„Wieso also?", warf Draco ein, der an Harrys linker Seite Platz genommen hatte. Der blonde Slytherin schien nicht ganz so geschockt wie sein rothaariger Freund, doch auch er machte den Eindruck, als wäre ihm nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut.

„Weil sie nichts Böses getan hat, Draco", erwiderte Harry leise. „Azhura war wie Fawkes für Godric stets eine treue Begleiterin für Salazar. Und sie beschützte Shal als Kind, ebenso wie das Schloß gegen Angreifer. Sie mag ein Basilisk sein, welche heutzutage wegen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten gefürchtet sind – aber sie ist auch ein Lebewesen, dem Unrecht widerfuhr."

Und Harry berichtete seinen gebannt lauschenden Freunden von der Geschichte, welche Azhura ihm vor wenigen Stunden in Salazar Slytherins Labor erzählt hatte. Und während sie Harrys Worten lauschten, verstanden die Anwesenden mit der Zeit, wieso der junge Gryffindor getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Selbst Ron blickte mitfühlend, als er hörte, wie Azhura für ihre Weigerung, Voldemort durch den Bindungszauber anzugehören, mit Einsamkeit und Hilflosigkeit gestraft wurde. Letzteres war für die Beschützerin von Shals Nachfahren wohl besonders grausam gewesen, wodurch sich auch erklärte, warum sie so darauf aus gewesen war, den Bindungszauber mit Harry zu vollziehen.

Eine geraume Weile herrschte Stille, bevor Lucius das Wort ergriff. „Würdest du mir das Bindungszeichen einmal zeigen, Harry?", fragte er den Gryffindor. Dieser nickte bereitwillig und krempelte seinen Ärmel hoch. Dadurch kam das ornamentale Symbol ans Licht und während Draco, Hermine und Ron vor allem dessen Schönheit bewunderten, nickte der blonde Mann schließlich zufrieden vor sich hin und sah Harry dann in die fragend blickenden Augen.

„Sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt, Harry", meinte Lucius. „Wie du weißt, beschäftige ich mich mit Alter Magie und in einem meiner Bücher werden auch alte Bindungszauber behandelt. Für den Träger eines solchen Zeichens wie dem deinigen bieten sie nicht nur Schutz, sondern auch hohes Ansehen. Schon in früheren Zeiten war es nicht allgemein üblich für magische Geschöpfe, Allianzen mit Zauberern einzugehen – wenn es auch noch häufiger geschah als heutzutage. Daher galt es stets als besondere Ehre, wenn eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer auserwählt wurde, mit einer magischen Rasse ein Bündnis einzugehen. In deinem Fall nun bedeutet das, daß du durch Azhuras Versprechen ihren Schutz genießt – und nicht nur ihren. Da Basilisken als ‚Könige der Schlangen' bezeichnet werden, wird keine Schlange dich angreifen, wenn sie von dem Zeichen weiß. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wird dir helfen, so gut sie es vermag – selbst, wenn sie anderslautende Befehle erhält."

„Wow", meinte Ron, der Lucius wie der Rest der Anwesenden interessiert bei seiner Erklärung zugehört hatte. „Bedeutet das, Harry hat jetzt so etwas wie eine persönliche Leibwache, die ihn beschützt?" Lucius blinzelte kurz, doch dann lächelte er und nickte. „So könnte man es ausdrücken", erwiderte er.

„Jemals daran gedacht, zu unterrichten?", warf Harry ein. Lucius sah ihn verständnislos an, woraufhin der Gryffindor erklärte: „Du weißt sehr viel über Magie und wie sie in der Vergangenheit gehandhabt wurde, Lucius. Ich denke, es würde sehr viel mehr Interesse für „Geschichte der Zauberei" wecken, wenn die Schüler einen Professor hätten, welcher die Dinge so anschaulich erklären kann wie du, Lucius."  
Der Angesprochene lächelte dankbar für dieses Lob, dann meinte er: „Dieses Gebiet der Magie interessiert mich nun einmal besonders, daher habe ich mich ausführlich damit beschäftigt. Ob ich dadurch jedoch ein guter Professor wäre, wage ich zu bezweifeln." „Wer weiß, wer weiß", schmunzelte Professor Dumbledore. „Auf jeden Fall wäre es in der Not doch einen Versuch wert, nicht wahr?"  
Bevor Lucius antworten konnte, warf Draco mit einem gespielten Schaudern ein: „Du hast ihn auf Gedanken gebracht, Harry. Wie konntest du nur – wo doch „Geschichte der Zauberei" eines der Fächer ist, wo man in Ruhe ein wenig schlafen kann. Schäm dich, Harry." Ron nickte kategorisch, während Hermine die Augen verdrehte.

Bevor jedoch noch weiter über das Thema diskutiert werden konnte, tauchte Azhuras Kopf auf der Lehne von Harrys Sessel auf. Sie hielt rücksichtsvoll Abstand zu Harrys Freunden, da sie diese nicht noch einmal erschrecken wollte. Der Gryffindor streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und meinte: **§Keine Angst, Azhura, ich habe ihnen alles erklärt. Du kannst ruhig herkommen.§**

**§Oh. In Ordnung. Könntest du dich bei deinem Freund für mich entschuldigen? Ich wollte ihn vorhin wirklich nicht erschrecken.§**, fragte Azhura noch, während sie langsam an dem Arm des jungen Gryffindors herabglitt und sich in seinem Schoß zusammenrollte.

Harry streichelte ihr über die smaragdgrünen Schuppen und wandte sich dann Ron zu. „Azhura möchte, daß du weißt, daß sie dich vorhin nicht erschrecken wollte. Es tut ihr wirklich leid, Ron." Der Rotschopf blinzelte verwirrt über diese Entschuldigung, doch dann senkte sich sein Blick auf die nun wieder kleine Schlange, die ihn – so wirkte es jedenfalls – abwartend ansah.  
„Oh. Kein Problem", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, daß du auf einmal eine Schlange mit dir spazierenträgst", antwortete er seinem Freund. „Und eine so höfliche noch dazu", meinte Hermine, die sich zu Harry herüberbeugte und dann mit ihren Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über die Schuppen strich. Das leise Zischen, das Azhura entwich, war eindeutig genießender Natur, wodurch sich auch Draco und schließlich sogar Ron zu einer ebensolchen Streicheleinheit hinreißen ließen.

Während somit Harrys drei Freunde ebenfalls Freundschaft mit Azhura schlossen, meldete sich Professor Dumbledore erneut zu Wort. Als sich grüne Augen fragend auf den Schulleiter richteten, meinte dieser: „Während du bei deiner neuen Freundin warst, Harry, haben die Gründer uns", hier wies Dumbledore auf Sirius, Severus, die Malfoys, Remus und sich, „einige Fragen gestellt. Ich habe ihnen in groben Zügen von Voldemort berichtet und wie unser Harry ihn schließlich besiegt hat. Dabei habe ich auch erwähnt, daß du mit einem sehr alten Zauber in unsere Realität versetzt wurdest; die Einzelheiten solltest du ihnen jedoch erzählen – und mir ist aufgefallen, daß wir noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen haben, in welcher Situation du dich befandest, welche „Wunsch des Herzens" überhaupt aktiv werden ließ."

Harry ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und nickte schließlich nach kurzem Überlegen. „In Ordnung, Professor. Ich habe wohl noch so Einiges zu erklären." „Ich fürchte ja, mein junger Freund", erwiderte der weißhaarige Schulleiter mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen. Dies entlockte Harry ein antwortendes Lächeln.

**§Ich mag deine Freunde, Harry§**, warf Azhura plötzlich ein. **§Besonders ihn, obwohl ich ihn doch zuerst unbeabsichtigt so erschreckt habe§**, fuhr sie mit Hinweis auf Ron fort. Harry schmunzelte und meinte: **§Nachdem sie dich alle mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnt haben, kann ich deine plötzliche Zuneigung zu ihnen gut nachvollziehen, Azhura.§**

**§Das ist es nicht§**, erwiderte die Schlange. **§Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht ganz. Ihre Auren sind angenehm warm und freundlich. Doch die deines Freundes mit den roten Haaren...§**, Azhura verstummte nachdenklich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte nach: **§Was ist mit Rons Aura?§**

**§Sie erinnert mich an etwas – oder jemanden. Merkwürdig. Es ist, als müßte ich wissen, woher ich diese Art von Aura kenne, doch etwas an ihr ist auch fremd. Wirklich seltsam.§**

**§Es ist jedoch nichts Besorgniserregendes, oder?§**, wollte Harry mit wachsender Furcht um seinen Freund wissen. Azhura schien bei der Sorge in seinem Tonfall aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen zu werden, denn sie blickte ihn alarmiert an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. **§Oh, nein. Nein, nein, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Deinem Freund wird nichts passieren. Wie gesagt, kommt mir nur etwas an seiner Aura bekannt vor. Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, was.§**

**§Nun gut. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du herausfindest, an wen Ron dich erinnert.§**

Azhura nickte und Harry blickte auf. Dracos Blick hingegen war weiterhin auf Azhura gerichtet, wobei er meinte: „Sie hat eindeutig menschliche Züge, Harry. Als sie eben mit dir gesprochen hat, hätte ich schwören können, daß sie an einer Stelle versucht hat, dich zu beruhigen. Und das Kopfschütteln und Nicken eben...ist schon ein wenig seltsam, zu beobachten, daß sie so ‚menschlich' handelt."

„Wahrscheinlich sogar menschlicher als mancher Mensch", antwortete Harry. Seine Hand strich erneut behutsam über Azhuras Schuppen, die sich dieser Geste wohlig überließ und erneut zusammenrollte. „Viele Menschen würden Fähigkeiten wie die ihrigen dazu benutzen, Schwächeren zu schaden und nicht dazu zu helfen. Azhuras Art wird als böse und heimtückisch bezeichnet und doch hat sie nie etwas getan, um diese Klassifizierung zu verdienen."

„Vorurteile und Verallgemeinerungen sind rasch gefaßt und können viel Leid und Unheil anrichten", warf Professor Dumbledore weise ein. „Und oft ist es sehr schwer, vorgefaßte Meinungen wieder loszuwerden – oder sie veränderten Gegebenheiten anzupassen. Du hast Azhura einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als du ihr die Chance gabst, dir von sich zu erzählen, Harry. Größer noch, da du mehr als jeder andere Zauberer Grund gehabt hättest, jegliche Vernunft abzulehnen und dein Handeln von den Schatten deiner vergangenen Erfahrungen mit Basilisken lenken zu lassen. Doch du hast es nicht getan – und das zeigt mehr als alles Andere, wie verschieden du von Voldemort bist. Er nutzte die Vorurteile der Zaubererwelt zu seinen Gunsten aus – die Furcht, das Mißtrauen und oft auch das scheinbare Überlegensein der Magierwelt gegenüber den Nicht-Magiern. Vorgefestigte Meinungen, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden, sind schwer zu durchbrechen."

„Wem sagen sie das", seufzte Harry leise auf. „Doch manche Vorurteile brauchen nicht so lange, um zu wachsen, Professor. Und das sind die Vorurteile, die am ungerechtfertigsten sind und oft am meisten wehtun." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich traurig, doch mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln vertrieb der Gryffindor diese Erinnerungen wieder.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, wobei sich Azhura um seinen Arm schlang. Harry hatte sich nämlich bei Dumbledores Erwähnung von Voldemort daran erinnert, daß er sich ja davon überzeugen wollte, daß dieser kein Nachfahre Salazars war. Harry hoffte es aus tiefstem Herzen, nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für den Gründer. Und Azhura hatte ihm eine weitere Meinung geliefert, die ihm ebenso sagte, daß Voldemort nicht zu seinen Verwandten zählte, denn die Schlange hatte ihm erzählt, daß die Aura des ‚Dunklen Lords' sich von der Salazars vollkommen unterschied.

Doch er brauchte Gewißheit – und wo fand man die besser als im Stammbuch der Familie von Slytherin? Stammbücher zeichneten schließlich alle Nachkommen der Blutlinien auf, selbst entfernte. Hermine hatte Harry einmal erzählt, daß, wenn die direkte Linie nicht mehr existierte, die Stammbücher auch die Nachfahren erfaßten, welche nur noch zum Teil das Blut des Namensgebers der Linie in sich trugen.

Ohne die Blicke seiner Freunde zu beachten, die ihm nach einigen Sekunden folgten, trat Harry wieder auf den quadratischen Tisch zu, wo er das Stammbuch neben Asvandril und Erythril abgelegt hatte. Er nahm das Buch in die Hand und fuhr mit dem Finger über die silbernen Lettern auf dem Einband. Die Buchstaben leuchteten kurz auf, dann öffnete sich der dicke Riegel, der die Seiten des Buches verschlossen hielt.

Für einen Moment verharrte Harry auf der ersten Seite, wo in kunstvoller Schrift die zwei Namen der Begründer der Slytherin-Blutlinie geschrieben standen: **Lord Salazar Slytherin** und **Lady Arienna**. Darunter die Namen ihrer Kinder, welche dem Stammbaum erste Äste verliehen: **Lord Hayden zu Slytherin **und** Lord Derek zu Slytherin**.

Zum Ende des Buches weiterblätternd, verharrte Harry schließlich auf einer der letzten Seiten, welche anzeigte, daß der letzte direkte Erbe Salazars vor über 200 Jahre kinderlos gestorben war. Damit war geklärt, daß Voldemort kein direkter Nachfahre Slytherins sein konnte, was Harry mit tiefer Erleichterung erfüllte.

Doch es gab ja noch immer die Möglichkeit, daß er Teile von Slytherinblut in sich trug. Daher blätterte Harry bis ganz zum Ende des Buches, wo die Nebenlinien aufgezeichnet waren und überflog diejenigen Namen, welche ganz zuunterst geschrieben standen. Es waren nicht viele Namen – und keiner von ihnen lautete auf Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dieses Mal entwich Harry ein hörbarer Aufseufzer der Erleichterung und ein unsichtbares Gewicht fiel von seinen Schultern. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis, daß Voldemorts Anspruch darauf, ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins zu sein, keinerlei rechtliche Grundlage besaß.

Als der Schwarzhaarige sich schon zu seinen Freunden umdrehen wollte, um ihnen die frohe Nachricht zu überbringen, blieb sein Blick an einem der letzten Namen der Nebenlinien hängen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er wurde leicht blaß. „Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", murmelte er erschüttert. Während seine Augen wie gebannt an dem Namen festklebten, legte er das Stammbuch äußerst vorsichtig – so als glaube er, es würde sonst vielleicht explodieren – auf den Tisch zurück. Es schien, als wolle er mit reiner Willenskraft die Wahrheit dessen, was er sah, leugnen.

Azhura, welche ihm über die Schulter sah, bemerkte, welcher Name Harry so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte und zischte ebenfalls überrascht. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor klang es bei ihr eher, als würde sie jetzt etwas verstehen, was ihr vorher ein Rätsel gewesen war. **§Das erklärt so Einiges§**, meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, der ihr überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
Vielmehr sank der hochgewachsene junge Mann plötzlich kraftlos in einen der Stühle am Tisch und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Da seine Freunde und Familie ihn erstaunt wegen seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens ansahen, war es so still im Raum, daß sie die Worte verstanden, die Harry vor sich hingemurmelte. „Er wird mich umbringen." Diese pessimistische Erklärung ließ die Anwesenden sich erstaunt ansehen, doch Sirius wollte eine präzisere Erklärung von Harrys Worten.

„Wer wird dich umbringen, Harry?", verlangte er mit besorgter Stimme zu wissen, wobei er mit raschen Schritten auf den Jüngeren zutrat. „Harry?", wiederholte der Animagus, als der Gryffindor nicht auf seine Frage reagierte. Der Angesprochene schien Sirius' Worte überhaupt nicht gehört zu haben, sondern murmelte nur weiter halblaut vor sich hin. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich nicht Voldemort brauchen würde, um ein vorzeitiges Ende zu finden? Es wird reichen, diese Information mit ihm zu teilen...Ron wird total ausflippen...nicht, daß ich es ihm verübeln würde...Merlin, das ist nicht fair. Als wenn ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte..." Harry verstummte und fuhr sich abwesend mit den Händen durch die Haare, welche dadurch völlig chaotisch aussahen – und damit wohl die momentane Gefühlslage des jungen Gryffindors ausdrückten.

„Nun mach' mal halblang, Har'", mischte sich an dieser Stelle Ron ein, welcher zwar nicht wußte, was seinen Freund so erschütterte, dennoch aber anhand seines Namens herausgefunden hatte, daß es auf irgendeine Weise mit ihm zutun hatte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was los ist, aber es ist doch sicher nicht das Ende der Welt. Daher möchte dich doch sehr freundlich darum bitten, es zu unterlassen, solche Behauptungen aufzustellen...als wenn ich dir jemals irgendetwas antun würde!" Am Ende seiner Rede klang Ron indigniert und ein wenig beleidigt.

Harrys Kopf hob sich angesichts der Strafpredigt, die er gerade erhalten hatte, langsam und der Gryffindor sah seinem besten Freund lange schweigend in die Augen, welche ihn leicht tadelnd anblickten. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann machte keine Anstalten, auf die Worte seines Hausgefährten zu reagieren, sondern betrachtete ihn nur eine Weile, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.  
Dann senkte sich der Blick der smaragdgrünen Augen erneut auf das Stammbuch und Harry stöhnte leise auf, während er das Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen vergrub. „Oh ja, so gut wie tot. T-O-T", klang es leicht verzerrt auf.

„Harold James Potter!"

Ron war mit wenigen langen Schritten auf seinen Freund zugeeilt, dessen Kopf bei der vollständigen Nennung seines Namens emporschoß. Sonst war es stets Hermine, die ihrer Verärgerung über etwas, was Ron oder Harry getan hatte, Ausdruck verleihen wollte, indem sie ihre vollen Namen benutzte. Es war ungewohnt, Ron dies tun zu hören.

„Würdest du aufhören, mich als jemanden hinzustellen, der seinen besten Freund ermorden würde – vor allem für etwas, von dem ich noch nicht einmal weiß, warum es dich so aufregt? Ich mag ja nicht so verständnisvoll sein wie 'Mine, aber wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich würde dir etwas antun? Du bist mein bester Freund!"

„Warum ich?", stöhnte Harry. Dann wandte er sich dem rothaarigen Gryffindor zu und meinte: „Ich meinte nicht dich, Ron. Ich meinte _Ron_." Sein bester Freund blinzelte nun völlig verwirrt, Verständnislosigkeit in seinen blauen Augen dominierend.

„Und das sollte jetzt eine verständliche Aussage sein?", klang Dracos sarkastische Stimme auf. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Harry, aber du redest wirres Zeug."

„Oh, danke für die Blumen", kam Harrys trockene Antwort. „Im Moment wäre es wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich wirklich verdreht wäre. Doch wie würdest du in meiner Situation reagieren, wenn du dich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert siehst, deinem besten Freund zu erklären – und, oh Horror, seiner ganzen Familie gleich mit, welche alle, um es nicht zu vergessen, seit Generationen überzeugte **Gryffindor** sind - daß sie das Blut **Slytherins** in sich tragen?"

„Was?" „Slytherinblut?" „Bist du dir sicher?"

Dies waren nur einige der Fragen, die Harry nach einigen Sekunden verblüfften Schweigens entgegenschlugen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nickte nur, mit einem resignierten Ausdruck in den Augen. Er wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Temperamentsausbruch von Ron, welcher sicherlich gleich kommen würde – und Harry hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, daß sein rothaariger bester Freund nicht ihn für diese neue Entwicklung von Familienlinien verantwortlich machen würde. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an sein viertes Schuljahr und das Trimagische Turnier, als Ron und er eine Zeitlang nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten – diese Tage waren eine der schwierigsten Zeiten in Harrys Leben gewesen, denn damals hatte er gespürt, wie wichtig ihm Hermines und Rons unterstützende Gegenwart geworden war. Wie tief sich die beiden Gryffindor inzwischen in sein Herz eingeschlichen hatten.

Harry schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen auf, als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte. Aufblickend sah er sich Ron gegenüber, welcher ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen ansah. Harry zuckte unwillkürlich leicht zusammen, was Ron die Stirn runzeln ließ. Doch der Rothaarige streckte nur bittend die Hand nach dem Stammbuch Slytherins aus und fragte: „Darf ich?" Nun war Harry verblüfft, doch er nickte schweigend und reichte seinem Hausgefährten das Stammbuch, damit dieser sich von der Wahrheit von Harrys Aussage überzeugen konnte.

Ron nahm das Buch an sich und blickte wie Harry zuvor auf die wenigen Namen, die von den Erben Salazars noch übrig waren. Als er den Namen entdeckte, der seinen besten Freund zu seinem überraschenden Statement verleitet hatte, hob er die Augenbrauen, schwieg jedoch. Dies ließ den Rest der Anwesenden neugierig auf den Gryffindor blicken, denn auch sie hatten eine temperamentvollere Reaktion erwartet als nachdenkliches Schweigen. Draco und Hermine wechselten fragende Blicke und traten nun ebenfalls auf ihre zwei Freunde zu. Die Erwachsenen folgten ihnen, so daß sie nunmehr wieder alle unter dem Porträt der Gründer versammelt waren, welche dem Lauf der Dinge sichtlich neugierig folgten, zunächst aber noch rücksichtsvoll ihre eigenen Fragen zurückhielten.

Schließlich ließ Ron das Buch in seinen Händen sinken und legte es mit den Worten: „Das erklärt so Einiges" zurück auf den Tisch. Harry blinzelte, als sein Freund damit Azhuras Aussage von wenigen Minuten zuvor wiederholte und schaute Ron fragend an. „Du scheinst nicht so überrascht, wie ich erwartet hätte", meinte Harry schließlich leise. „Und vor allem nicht wütend darüber, mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt zu sein – wenn auch laut dem Stammbuch nur um viele Ecken herum."

Ron sah auf, als er diese Worte hörte und ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, während er Harry gegenüber Platz nahm. „Nun, vor wenigen Tagen wäre ich von dieser Neuigkeit noch sehr viel weniger begeistert gewesen, das gebe ich ehrlich zu", begann der Rothaarige zu erklären. „Und ich glaube, das hätte mir niemand verübelt – am wenigsten wohl du, Harry", der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf, „doch nachdem nun langsam klar wird, wie falsch die Geschichte bezüglich Salazar weitergegeben wurde, bin ich den Neuigkeiten gegenüber weniger abweisend eingestellt. Außerdem erklärt diese Verwandtschaft einige Dinge, die meine Geschwister und ich schon länger merkwürdig finden."

Dieser letzte Satz bescherte Ron fragende Blicke, die er jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Harry hingegen sah, daß nicht nur er sehr interessiert an dem Hintergrund von Rons bemerkenswert ruhiger Akzeptanz seiner Verwandtschaft mit Salazar Slytherin war. Daher erhob er sich und brachte mit einer Geste den Rest der Anwesenden dazu, sich wieder in der Sitzgruppe beim Kamin niederzulassen. Dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann war der Blick aufgefallen, mit dem Salazar Ron bedachte, nachdem dem Gründer klargeworden war, daß er wohl außer Harry noch einen weiteren Nachfahren vor sich hatte. Daher wollte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Gelegenheit geben, ebenfalls zu hören, welche Gründe Ron für seine Reaktion hatte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder in den Sesseln und auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, sah Harry Ron auffordernd an und brachte diesen damit dazu, seine Worte von zuvor näher zu erläutern. Der Rothaarige fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und ordnete seine Gedanken, bevor er begann.

„Wie gesagt, meine Geschwister und ich haben im Laufe der Jahre einige merkwürdige Dinge erlebt, die mit Moms Familie zusammenhängen. Eigentlich sind Mom und Dad sehr auskunftsfreudig über die Familiengeschichte – ihr wißt schon, Großeltern, Tanten, Onkel und so weiter. Bei einer so großen Familie wie der unseren ist es praktisch unmöglich, nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit von dem einen oder anderen zu hören und mit ihm oder ihr verglichen zu werden. Auch wenn ich zugebe, daß es manchmal ganz schön nervig werden kann, zum wiederholten Mal erzählt zu bekommen, wie toll doch ein Onkel was-weiß-ich-wievielten-Grades in seiner Schulzeit in Verwandlung war." Ron rollte die Augen, was seine Freunde zum Lächeln brachte, da sie alle wußten, daß dies nicht gerade ein Fach war, in dem der Rothaarige Bestleistungen brachte.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Ron fort, während sein Blick sich in der Erinnerung verlor, „war es daher sehr verwunderlich, daß Mom sich stets weigerte, von ihren Brüdern zu erzählen. Lange Zeit wußten wir überhaupt nicht, daß wir zwei Onkel von ihrer Seite her gehabt hatten, doch ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, als wir die Eule bekamen, daß sie gestorben wären. Besser gesagt, ermordet. Von Voldemort."

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als er dies hörte. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an sein erstes Schuljahr. „Ich erinnere mich daran, daß ‚mein' Ron dies einst erwähnte. Er sagte, einige Verwandte seiner Mutter wären Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen. Er ging nicht ins Detail, aber es schien mir, als habe er diese Verwandten nicht gut gekannt, was mir bei den Familienbeziehungen der Weasleys schon seltsam erschien."

Ron zuckte die Schultern, nickte jedoch zustimmend zu Harrys Worten. „Das stimmt, Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, es war seltsam, daß Mom nie über Onkel Gideon und Onkel Fabian reden wollte. Oder über ihre Eltern. Es war, als würde sie ein Geheimnis hüten, das sie niemandem außer Dad anvertrauen wollte. Nachdem wir durch die Eule vom Ministerium von ihrem Tod erfahren hatten, wollten wir – meine Geschwister und ich – natürlich alles über Moms Brüder und ihre Familien erfahren. Doch Mom blieb stur und erzählte uns nur, daß ihre Brüder beide um einige Jahre älter als sie gewesen seien und ebenfalls nach Hogwarths gegangen wären. Mehr war aus ihr nicht herauszubringen.  
Ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen, daß uns dies natürlich erst richtig neugierig machte. Da wir sonst keinerlei Informationen erhielten, war es schließlich Bill, welcher in der Hogwarths-Bibliothek in den alten Jahrbüchern nach Onkel Gideon und Onkel Fabian suchte. So sahen wir erstmals Bilder von den Beiden und erfuhren ein wenig über ihre Schulzeit hier. So zum Beispiel, daß Onkel Gideon sehr gut in Zaubertränke war", dies bescherte Ron eine gehobene Augenbraue nicht nur von Severus, „wohingegen sich Onkel Fabian wohl eher durch seine Liebe zu magischen Tieren auszeichnete. Beide hingegen waren laut den Schulaufzeichnungen jedoch auch mehrfach dadurch aufgefallen, daß sie Streiche spielten. Streiche, die fast immer mit Feuer zu tun hatten."

Ron stoppte kurz und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das alles macht erst jetzt einen Sinn", murmelte er vor sich hin, „sie müssen beide wie ich Elementmagier gewesen sein. Damit erklärt sich auch die Tatsache, daß Mom bis vor kurzem nie sehr glücklich war, wenn ich meine Feuermagie benutzte", hier kam ein leises „Das kannst du laut sagen" von Draco und auch Hermine nickte heftig zu dieser Aussage. Harry hingegen war nun verwirrt. „Aber was hat ihre Elementmagie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?", wollte er wissen. Achselzucken war Rons einzige Antwort, bevor Professor Dumbledore sich jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder in die Unterhaltung einmischte.

„Elementmagie ist ein sehr mächtiger Zweig der Zauberei und auch wenn im Prinzip jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer die Veranlagung für die Beherrschung eines der Elemente in sich trägt, so ist es heutzutage doch selten, daß jemand sie in solchem Maße besitzt, wie es bei dir der Fall ist", wandte sich der Schulleiter an Ron. „Daher ist es eine auffällige Gabe, welche rasch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. Was negative Folgen nach sich ziehen kann – die deine Mutter wohl befürchtet hat. Und wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege, dann ist wohl anzunehmen, daß deine Onkel nicht zufällig zu Voldemorts Opfern gehören, sondern, daß sie gezielt von ihm attackiert wurden."

Nach diesen Worten starrte Ron den weißhaarigen Magier sprachlos an, während Harry sich an Salazar wandte. Ihm war durch die Worte des Schulleiters eine Idee gekommen, für die er jedoch eine Bestätigung brauchte. „Gehörte Elementmagie zu deinen besonderen Begabungen?", fragte er den schwarzhaarigen Gründer. Blaue Augen sahen nachdenklich auf Harry nieder, bevor sich der Zaubertrank-Meister vorlehnte und antwortete. „Nicht zu meinen, Harry. Jedoch war meine Frau, Arienna, eine äußerst begabte Feuermagierin. Und Hayden, mein ältester Sohn, besaß diese Gabe ebenfalls in starkem Maße." Salazar seufzte kurz.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst, Harry – und du wirst Recht haben. Dein Schulleiter hat uns vorhin in groben Zügen die Taten jenes selbsternannten Dunklen Lords geschildert – und es würde passen, daß er versucht hat, alle Zauberer, welche besondere magische Fähigkeiten besaßen, zu beseitigen, damit sie keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellen. Daher wäre durchaus anzunehmen, daß die Verwandten deines Freundes, wie der Professor schon sagte, gezielt angegriffen wurden."

„Mehr noch", fügte Harry hinzu, während er aufsprang. Er konnte besser nachdenken, wenn er in Bewegung war. „Ich glaube, Voldemort wußte von der entfernten Verwandtschaft der Prewetts zu dir, Salazar. Und ich beginne zu glauben, daß er genauso weiß, daß er **kein** Nachfahre von dir ist. Daher hat er...", hier wurde Harry unterbrochen, da Hermine einwarf: „Woher weißt du, daß Voldemort kein Nachfahre von Salazar ist?"

Harry stoppte mitten im Schritt und deutete mit der Hand auf das Stammbuch. „Sein Name taucht nirgendwo im Buch auf – Merlin sei Dank", den letzten Part sagte Harry mit größter Erleichterung. Salazar echote seine Gefühle, indem er sich sichtlich erleichtert zurücklehnte, was Shal dazu veranlaßte, seinen Vater zu umarmen. Der schwarzhaarige Gründer schenkte seinem Sohn ein Lächeln und erwiderte die liebevolle Geste. Godric legte seinem Gefährten nur schweigend die Hand auf die Schulter, doch auch ihm war anzusehen, daß diese Neuigkeit ihn froh stimmte.

Sirius hingegen hatte sein Augenmerk auf Harry gerichtet, der die Drei auf dem Bild kurz mit einem Lächeln beobachtet hatte, dann jedoch wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Gedanken zurückkehrte. „Harry?", versuchte Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors zu erlangen. Als sich der junge Mann ihm mit fragenden grünen Augen zuwandte, meinte Sirius: „Du glaubst also, Voldemort hat Rons Onkel getötet, weil er wußte, daß sie zu Salazar eine entfernt verwandtschaftliche Beziehung hatten - womit sie seinen Anspruch, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein, negiert hätten. Aber wie hätte er das wissen sollen?"

„Hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte er sich natürlich nicht. Dazu hätte er wie wir das Stammbuch gebraucht. Aber wann hat ihn eine solche ‚Kleinigkeit' je daran gehindert, jemanden umzubringen?", konterte Harry leicht bitter.  
Bevor ihm jemand antworten konnte, fuhr der Gryffindor fort. „Was ich annehme, ist, daß Voldemort – vielleicht, indem er auf der Suche nach begabten Hexen und Zauberern wie Bill die Schuljahrbücher durchsah – von den Fähigkeiten der Prewetts erfuhr. Ron meinte, daß einer seiner Onkel sehr gut in Zaubertränke gewesen wäre - was auch Salazar war. Dazu kommt die Sache mit der Elementmagie, welche eine alte, heute nicht mehr weiträumig praktizierte Form der Magie ist. Ebenfalls ein Hinweis auf Slytherin, wenn auch auf Lady Slytherin. Das alles dürfte genügt haben, ihn zu überzeugen, Mrs. Weasleys Brüder als potentielle Gefahr anzusehen. Und wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, reagiert er auf eventuelle Hindernisse bei seinen Plänen nicht sehr freundlich."

„Und es erklärt, warum Rons Mom die Existenz ihrer Brüder geheim hielt", klang Hermines nachdenkliche Stimme auf. „Sicher hatte sie Angst, daß auch ihrer Familie neue, größere Gefahr drohen würde, wenn Voldemort erführe, daß er die Linie der Prewetts nicht völlig ausgelöscht hatte. Das Geheimnis, welches sie vor bewahrt, ist vielleicht, daß sie weiß, daß ihre Familie entfernt von Salazar abstammt. Abgesehen davon ist es nicht gerade eine Verwandtschaft, welche einem viel Sympathie eintragen würde." Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, zuckte die braunhaarige Gryffindor zusammen und warf Salazar einen beschämten Blick zu. „Es tut mir leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", entschuldigte sie sich bei dem Gründer. „Es ist nur so, daß die Geschichte einen Schwarzmagier aus dir gemacht hat..." „...und das ist kein Charakteristikum, welches man gern auf sich selbst übertragen sieht", vervollständigte Salazar Hermines Satz mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

Shal hingegen grollte vor sich hin. „Wer auch immer die Geschichte so verändert hat, soll froh sein, wenn ich ihn nie in die Hände bekomme", stieß er zornig hervor. „Denn sonst würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben, das kann ich beschwören! Als wenn Dad jemals Schwarze Magie angewandt hätte – er ist ein Heiler, bei Merlin!"

„Shal", mahnte Godric leise. Doch auch seine grauen Augen funkelten zornig und die Anwesenden konnten deutlich spüren, wie gern er die verantwortliche Person jetzt vor sich gehabt hätte, um sie entsprechend zu bestrafen. Asvandril würde dabei sicher von gutem Nutzen sein.

„Ich werde herausfinden, wer es war", klang auf einmal erneut Hermines Stimme auf. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu, da ihr Tonfall bestimmt und entschlossen geklungen hatte. Und auch ihr Gesicht machte deutlich, daß sie vorhatte, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, wie die Geschichte der Gründer so falsch weitergegeben werden konnte. „Und ich werde dir dabei helfen", meinte Ron ebenso entschlossen. Mit einem Blick auf Salazar fügte der rothaarige Gryffindor hinzu: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Mom zu meinen Vorfahren zu befragen – sowohl zu den näheren als auch zu denen, welche den Anfang machten. Es wird ihr sicher helfen, wenn sie ihr langgehütetes Geheimnis endlich lüften kann."

„Ich danke euch", sagte Salazar, dessen Dank auch von Godric und Shal wiederholt wurde. Harry schenkte seinen zwei besten Freunden ein warmes Lächeln, da sie damit seine eigenen Bemühungen, seine Familiengeschichte bis zu Shal zurückzuverfolgen, unterstützten. Und auch die Erwachsenen würden sicher helfen erkannte der Gryffindor, denn in ihren Augen sah Harry neben der Neugier auch die Empathie für einen fälschlich beschuldigten Mann. In seiner Welt, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf, hätte es wohl Sirius am leichtesten von all den gerade Anwesenden gehabt, Mitgefühl für Salazar aufzubringen – schließlich war auch er jahrelang schuldlos als Mörder bezeichnet worden. Bevor er sich jedoch zu sehr in den schmerzlichen Gedanken an seinen Paten verlieren konnte, lenkte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Ron. Es fiel Harry noch immer ein wenig schwer, dessen fast sofortige Akzeptanz seiner - wenn auch nur entfernten - Verwandtschaft mit Salazar Slytherin zu begreifen. Er hoffte, daß auch ‚sein' Ron so verständnisvoll sein würde; obwohl sich diese Hoffnung wohl kaum erfüllen würde.

Hier in dieser Welt waren Ron und Draco seit Kindheit befreundet, was bei der Akzeptanz eines Slytherins als guten Menschen sicher sehr hilfreich war. In Harrys Realität war es jedoch vollkommen anders – dort waren Ron und Draco Erzfeinde. Fast noch mehr, ging Harry auf, als Dracos anderes Ich und er selbst. Doch es würde dadurch schwer werden, ‚seinen' Ron davon zu überzeugen, daß Slytherin nicht gleichbedeutend mit böse war. Vor allem, wo sie seit Jahren durch Malfoys Verhalten das Gegenteil zu erleben schienen.

„Erde an Harry", ertönte in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme an Harrys Ohr und riß den Gryffindor damit aus seinen Überlegungen über die teils doch gravierenden Unterschiede zwischen seiner Realität und dieser. Erschrocken zuckte der junge Mann zusammen und wandte sich rasch der Person zu, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Draco.

Als Harry den blonden jungen Mann vor sich stehen sah, machte sich erneut ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen breit und er sagte: „Ich wünschte, dein anderes Ich wäre dir ähnlicher, Draco. Es würde es mir leichter machen, ‚meinem' Ron diese Nachrichten zu überbringen." Draco legte fragend den Kopf schief und Harry fühlte sich dazu genötigt, seine Worte näher zu erklären. So identisch der Draco dieser Welt mit dem seiner Wirklichkeit auch äußerlich war, so verschieden war doch ihr Verhalten und ihre Denkweise. Es überraschte Harry daher nicht, daß Draco ihn nicht gleich verstand.

„In meiner Welt entspricht das Verhalten deines Ebenbilds so ziemlich genau dem Bild, welches heute fälschlicherweise von Salazar existiert. Ron hingegen sieht sich als Gryffindor. Wirf dies in einen Topf, füge eine gehörige Prise Arroganz von Malfoys Seite, einen ebenso großen Schuß Temperament von Rons Seite sowie die Animosität zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins an sich hinzu und du brauchst kein Zaubertrank-Meister sein, um zu wissen, daß dieses Gebräu höchstwahrscheinlich explodieren wird."

Draco blinzelte nach Harrys Beschreibung, während er die unterliegende Bedeutung der Worte zu verstehen suchte. Dann meinte er: „Du hast Angst, daß Ron dir nicht glaubt oder mehr noch, seinem Temperament freien Lauf läßt, wenn du ihm klarmachst, daß er dem Blut nach in mein Haus gehört. Und die Feindschaft zwischen uns in deiner Welt vergrößert das Problem noch weiter." Draco seufzte auf. „Keine leichte Aufgabe, die du da vor dir hast, Harry."

Der Gryffindor bedachte seinen blonden Freund mit einem bezeichnenden Blick. „Was du nicht sagst. Ich glaube, die Unterweisung in Schutzzaubern, die du mir versprochen hast, sollte möglichst ausführlich ausfallen. Vor allem, da dein anderes Ich mich wohl kaum mit deinem besonderen Talent schützen wird." Diese Bemerkung ließ Draco leicht zusammenzucken, da er ‚seinen' Harry jederzeit so weit es in seinen Kräften stand, beschützen würde. Es versetzte dem Blonden jedes Mal wieder einen Stich ins Herz, daß der junge Mann vor ihm so ruhig und selbstverständlich davon ausging, daß der Draco seiner Realität nicht das Gleiche für ihn tun würde. Sondern wahrscheinlich eher noch das genaue Gegenteil.

Eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Draco emporblicken, direkt in smaragdgrüne Augen hinein, die ihn voller Wärme betrachteten. „Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen, Draco. Ich bin es seit Jahren gewohnt, mich selbst zu schützen. Und auch wenn ich weiß, daß Ron wahrscheinlich ein Temper tantrum aufführen wird wie noch nie zuvor, so bin ich mir jedoch ebenso sicher, daß er mir niemals willentlich etwas antun würde. Und für den Fall, daß er versehentlich vielleicht gerade in dem Moment seine Feuermagie entdecken sollte, werde ich halt Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen müssen." Ein Lächeln zuckte bei den letzten Worten um Harrys Mundwinkel, doch Dracos Augen blieben traurig.

„Es ist nicht fair, daß du lernen mußtest, allein auf dich achtzugeben, Harry. Es mag eine Fähigkeit sein, welche von großem Nutzen ist – aber dennoch...ich würde so gern etwas tun, damit mein anderes Ich einsieht, wie verdammt falsch er sich aufführt...", flüsterte der blonde Slytherin. Harry blickte für einige Sekunden nur sprachlos auf den Jüngeren, zutiefst gerührt von dessen offensichtlichem Willen, Harrys Leben leichter zu machen. Dann schloß er die Distanz zwischen Draco und sich mit einem raschen Schritt und schloß seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung. Harry konnte spüren, wie ihre Verbundenheit miteinander wuchs und wußte, daß, wenn er jetzt in seinen Seelenraum wäre, er sehen würde, daß der mittlere Teil ihres Seelenbandes, wo ihre Seelenfarbe sich miteinander verbanden, sich um ein weiteres Stück vergrößert hatte.

„Danke, Draco", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige dem Slytherin zu. „Deine Anteilnahme und Freundschaft bedeuten mir viel. Doch sorge dich nicht allzusehr um mich. Zeig mir einfach, wie du wirklich bist – vielleicht ist es mir dann möglich, einiges davon auch in deinem anderen Ich wiederzuentdecken, wenn ichzurück in meiner Welt bin." Draco erwiderte die feste Umarmung und schwieg. Nach einer Weile trat Harry wieder zurück und schenkte Draco ein Lächeln, welches von diesem mit einem entschlossenen Nicken zurückgegeben wurde.

Der Rest der Anwesenden hatte dem Geschehen zwischen den beiden jungen Männern schweigend zugesehen und sich nicht eingemischt, da ihnen allen klargeworden war, daß die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Draco zwar für sie eigentlich etwas Selbstverständliches war, jedoch durch Harrys schwierige Vergangenheit mit dem Draco seiner Welt wiederum etwas Neues, Besonderes. Etwas, das gut gehütet werden sollte, damit es Früchte trug. Und wie an der Interaktion der Beiden zu erkennen war, machten sie gute Fortschritte in dieser Beziehung.

Als Harry und Draco schließlich wieder bei ihren Familien und Freunden Platz nahmen, erklang auf einmal Shals Stimme, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte. Doch wie seine Eltern war auch er neugierig wegen seines Nachfahren. Von Professor Dumbledore hatten sie erfahren, daß der Harry, den sie kennengelernt hatten, gar nicht der Harry dieser Welt war. Und der Schulleiter hatte sie auch über den Zauber informiert, welcher seiner Meinung nach dazu geführt hatte, daß Harry in dieser Dimension aufgetaucht war. Und Shal konnte bestätigen, daß „Wunsch des Herzens" mächtige Magie voraussetzte, um wirken zu können. Nun, durch das vereinte Blut zweier Gründer war Harry designiert dafür, so mächtige Magie zu vollführen, zu der in den heutigen Zeiten wohl kaum ein anderer Zauberer Zugriff hatte. Alte Blutlinien waren schon etwas Besonderes.

Dennoch. In welcher Situation hatte sich sein Nachfahre befunden, daß derart seltene Magie zum Einsatz kommen mußte? Dies würde Shal nur zu gern erfahren und daher stellte er diese Frage auch Harry sofort, als er dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blinzelte kurz und sein Blick schweifte zu Professor Dumbledore, der ihm diese Frage vor einiger Zeit mehr oder weniger auch schon gestellt hatte. Als Harry dessen neugierigen, jedoch nicht drängenden Blick sah, versuchte er sich an die Gegebenheiten zu erinnern, welche ihn in diese Dimension geschickt hatten.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie es im Endeffekt zu dem Zauber kam", begann Harry zögernd zu berichten, während er nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Sein Blick verlor den Fokus, als er in Gedanken einige Tage zurückreiste. „Ich erinnere mich daran, daß wir an jenem Tag unsere praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ablegen sollten. Die Prüfer hatten dafür eine Art kleines Labyrinth vor dem Schloß geschaffen, in das wir einzeln hineingehen sollten, um dort allerlei Hindernisse zu überwinden. Zuerst hatte ich keine Probleme dabei, schließlich habe ich gerade in Verteidigung im Laufe der Jahre genug Übung erlangt. Doch kurz bevor ich den Ausgang erreicht hatte...", Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und er stockte kurz, da er nicht so recht wußte, was genau geschehen war. „Jemand...oder besser Etwas...griff mich an. Ich konnte es nicht richtig erkennen, da es völlig in Dunkelheit gehüllt war und sich auch ziemlich schnell bewegte. Selbst mein Lumos-Zauber machte meinen Angreifer nicht deutlicher, vielmehr schien es ihn – oder es – wütend zu machen. Es sprang mich an und ich konnte gerade im letzten Moment noch ausweichen; doch es streifte mich."

Während seiner Erzählung waren die Erinnerungsfetzen an seine Begegnung mit dem unheimlichen Angreifer deutlicher geworden und Harry schüttelte sich unwillkürlich bei dem Gedanken daran, wieviel Böses er von der Kreatur hatte ausgehen spüren. Damals hatte er alles darauf ausgerichtet, die nächsten Minuten zu überleben, doch jetzt und hier in der Sicherheit der Gründergemächer kamen all die kleinen Beobachtungen zurück, die Harry im Augenblick der Gefahr zwar gemacht, aber nur rein instinktiv genutzt hatte, um zu überleben. So zum Beispiel der Luftzug, als die Krallen einmal nur haarscharf an seinem ungeschützten Hals vorbeigezischt waren, als er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite rollte. Oder das überwältigende Gefühl von Kälte und Angst, welches die Nähe der Kreatur auslöste – fast wie ein Dementor. Doch während ein Dementor alle positiven Empfindungen aus seinem Opfer heraussog, so hatte jene Kreatur im Gegensatz dazu vielmehr neue Empfindungen auf ihn zu übertragen versucht, ging Harry auf. Als hätte es ihn so verängstigen wollen, damit er nicht mehr imstande war, sich zu wehren.

Mit Mühe riß sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken und erzählte weiter. „Jene Kreatur war auf keinen Fall eines der Hindernisse, welche zu der Prüfung gehörten, denn während des Unterrichtes hatten wir nie etwas Ähnliches behandelt. Ich glaube auch kaum, daß einer der anderen Schüler, welche vor mir das Labyrinth durchquerten, mit ihr in Kontakt kam. Vielmehr war es wohl eher ein erneuter Versuch von Voldemort, mich umzubringen." An dieser Stelle zuckten die Anwesenden zusammen, als sie den leicht bitteren, aber auch merkwürdig ruhigen Tonfall in Harrys Stimme bemerkten. Er schien es gewohnt zu sein,ständig von seinem Erzfeind attackiert zu werden.

„Jedenfalls gelang es mir mit keinem der mir bekannten Zauber, die Kreatur zu verletzen oder gar zu vertreiben. Vielmehr drängte sie mich immer mehr in die Defensive, so daß ich schließlich buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Und als sie mich dann ein nächstes Mal angriff, hatte ich keine Hoffnung mehr, daß ich ihr lebend entgehen würde. Das muß dann der Augenblick gewesen sein, in dem „Wunsch des Herzens" aktiv wurde, denn an mehr kann ich mich nicht erinnern, bevor ich hier in der Krankenstation aufgewacht bin", beendete Harry seinen Bericht.

„Interessant, äußerst interessant", murmelte Professor Dumbledore vor sich hin. „Nach deinen Worten nehme ich an, daß dein Angreifer eine Schattenkreatur war. Diese Wesen sind äußerst gefährlich und zählen zu den dunkelsten Kreaturen, welche es in der Magierwelt überhaupt gibt. Wenn sie wirklich von Voldemort geschickt wurde – was ich nicht bezweifle, da kaum jemand die Macht hat, eine Kreatur der Finsternis wie die von dir beschriebene heraufzubeschwören – dann ist er in deiner Welt noch weitaus gefährlicher als er es in der unsrigen war, bevor unser Harry ihn besiegen konnte."

Harry hatte seinem Schulleiter aufmerksam gelauscht und konnte zu dessen letzten Worten nur zustimmend nicken. „Gefährlich ist er auf jeden Fall, Professor. Genauso wie manisch, äußerst bösartig und krankhaft geltungssüchtig. Doch dies dürfte Ihnen schon vorher bekannt gewesen sein, denn selbst wenn er hier nur ein blasses Abbild von dem Voldemort meiner Realität war, so war er doch trotzdem eine ernsthafte Bedrohung." Professor Dumbledore nickte zu diesen Worten, während Sirius und Severus, als sie den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen sahen, sich erhoben und nunmehr zu beiden Seiten des jungen Mannes Platz nahmen. Sie wollten ihm damit zeigen, daß er nicht allein war, sondern von ihnen jederzeit – wenn im Augenblick auch nur moralische – Unterstützung erwarten konnte. Wie Draco zuvor traf es sie tief, daß Harry in seiner Welt wohl wirklich von früh auf gelernt hatte, auf sich allein achtzugeben, da es sonst niemand getan hatte.

Harry schenkte Severus ein kleines dankbares Lächeln, während er sich instinktiv an Sirius anlehnte, der daraufhin einen Arm um den Gryffindor schlang und ihn damit noch ein wenig näher an sich heranzog. Dies gab Harry die Kraft, eine nähere Erläuterung über das Wesen zu erfragen, welches Professor Dumbledore als „Schattenkreatur" bezeichnet hatte. Der Schulleiter strich sich durch den langen weißen Bart, während er überlegte.  
„Solche Kreaturen sind selten, da es wie gesagt große Macht erfordert, sie zu erschaffen", begann er dann zu erläutern. „Schattenwesen sind verwandt mit den Dementoren, die dir alle glücklichen Gedanken rauben. Doch diese Geschöpfe stehlen dir keine Gefühle, sondern übertragen von sich aus dunkle Emotionen. Furcht, Hilflosigkeit. Regelrechten Terror können sie in den Herzen willensschwächerer Lebewesen auslösen. Sie entstehen aus dem Haß und den finsteren Emotionen desjenigen, der sie heraufbeschwört und nähren sich davon. Meist nennt man sie Schattenghule oder auch Seelenräuber, da sie ihren Opfern ihre Seele entziehen und zu ihrem Herren bringen, der diese Seele dann für seine Zwecke nutzt. Du warst wirklich in sehr großer Gefahr, Harry, denn Schattenghule sind äußerst schwierig zu bekämpfen. Schwieriger noch als Dementoren.  
Jetzt verstehe ich nur zu gut, warum dein Unterbewußtsein deine innere Magie freisetzte, um dich zu retten. Doch durch die ungeheure Menge an Magie, die „Wunsch des Herzens" benötigte, hat wahrscheinlich dazu geführt, daß die Magiebarrieren, welche deine besonderen Fähigkeiten begrenzten, entweder geschwächt wurden oder sogar ganz verschwanden. Dadurch läßt sich erklären, warum du in den letzten Tagen so viele neue Talente an dir entdeckt hast und sie auch einzusetzen verstehst. Auch wenn ein wenig Übung sicher nicht schaden wird."

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still, da jeder die Menge an Informationen, die der Schulleiter ihnen gerade dargeboten hatte, erst einmal verdauen mußte. Hermine, Draco und Ron waren leicht blaß geworden, als sie von der Bedrohung für das Leben ihres Freundes hörten und sandten diesem besorgte Blicke. Harry hingegen sortierte in Gedanken all das, was Professor Dumbledore ungesagt gelassen hatte.

Voldemort hatte also eine neue Waffe gegen ihn ins Feld geführt. Schattenghule. Und dieses Mal waren es Kreaturen, welche sich von Voldemorts Gefühlen nährten, was sie in Harrys Augen äußerst gefährlich machten, denn der Haß des Dunklen Lords auf ihn war wohl ohne zu übertreiben riesig zu nennen. Außerdem bedeutete dies auch, daß Voldemort seinen Untergebenen, den Todessern, inzwischen nicht mehr zutraute, die Befehle bezüglich Harry zufriedenstellend auszuführen. Sie hatten in den letzten Jahren zu oft versagt, auch, da Hogwarths' Mauern und der Schulleiter ein ziemliches Hindernis waren, wenn sie Harry erreichen wollten. Daher wollte Voldemort wohl – besonders nach dem Geschehen im Zaubereiministerium und der zerstörten Prophezeiung – Harry mit allen Mitteln aus dem Weg räumen, damit ihm auf dem Weg zur absoluten Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt niemand mehr aufhielt.

Harrys Augen blitzten zornig auf, auch wenn er so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war, daß er gar nicht mitbekam, wieviel pure Magie er auf einmal aussandte. Professor Dumbledore hatte auch hier Recht behalten, denn viele Barrieren um Harrys Magie waren niedergerissen worden, als er in diese Dimension gelangt war. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie alle verschwunden sein würden – und dann würde Voldemort einen gefährlicheren Gegner haben, als er es je geglaubt hätte.

Sirius, der noch immer einen Arm um Harry geschlungen hatte, fühlte plötzlich Wellen an Magie über ihn hinwegstreichen. Sie waren mächtig und unkontrolliert. Jedoch waren sie dennoch nicht bedrohlich, sondern es war dem Animagus eher, als könne er fühlen, wie diese Wellen seine eigene Magie verstärkten, je länger Harry sie unbewußt auf ihn übertrug. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches anscheinend auch den Anderen nicht entging, denn auch auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich nach und nach dasselbe Erstaunen ab, welches Sirius empfand.

Als jedoch einige Gegenstände auf den nahen Regalen leise zu klirren begannen und hin- und herschaukelten, als würde ein unsichtbarer Wind zu bewegen, schreckte Hermine aus ihrer Verblüffung auf. Nach einem raschen Blick zu dem Tisch, auf dem nun auch Asvandril und Erythril mit Magie zu vibrieren begannen, erhob sie sich und trat rasch zu Harry hinüber. Die Gryffindor legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres Freundes und begann ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zu schütteln, um ihn aus seiner gedanklichen Trance zu reißen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor Harry aufsah und selbst dann mußte sich Hermine zusammenreißen, um nicht zurückzuweichen, denn die smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten förmlich mit Magie. Statt dessen kniete sie sich vor ihrem Hausgefährten nieder und nahm seine Hände in die ihren, um sie mit festem Griff zu umschließen.

Dies schien Harry zu erden und er kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Das magische Licht in seinen Augen dimmte wieder, als er seine Magie instinktiv wieder in geregeltere Bahnen lenkte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte erst, was er ausgelöst hatte, als er Hermine sagen hörte: „Harry, du mußt dich beruhigen. Du läßt zu viel von deinen Empfindungen frei, worauf deine Magie reagiert. Wenn du nicht ruhiger wirst, wirst du mit deine Windmagie aktivieren – und die könntest du jetzt noch nicht kontrollieren, was zu Chaos in diesem Zimmer führen würde."

Ein erschrockener Ausdruck glitt über Harrys Züge und er mühte sich sichtlich, seine aufgewühlten Gefühle angesichts seiner neuen Erkenntnisse zu bändigen. Sirius, der die Implikationen von Hermines Worten ebenso verstand, unterstützte ihn, indem er dem Jüngeren sanft durch die Haare zu streichen begann, was einen fast augenblicklichen Erfolg nach sich zog, als Harry auf die liebevolle Geste reagierte. Dennoch dauerte es eine geraume Weile, bis das leise Klirren und Klappern aufhörte und wieder Ruhe einkehrte. Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch und schalt sich selbst innerlich, daß er so außer Kontrolle geraten war. Er hätte seinen Freunden wehtun können, wenn er seiner Magie freien Lauf ließ, ohne diese kontrollieren zu können!

Es war Remus, der Harrys Schuldgefühle empfing und daraufhin nunmehr das erste Mal das Wort ergriff. „Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Die Neuigkeiten über den Ghul sind in hohem Maße beunruhigend, daher ist es nicht verwunderlich, daß du wütend geworden bist. Und jeder von uns weiß, daß du nicht absichtlich deine Magie freisetzen wolltest – und es ist ja auch nichts geschehen. Obwohl Hermine Recht hatte, daß du das Training deiner Windmagie nicht in geschlossenen Räumen durchführen solltest. Dabei könnte sonst Einiges zu Bruch gehen", endete der Werwolf mit einem Lächeln.  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue und meinte trocken: „Das hättest du uns vor zwei Jahren sagen sollen, Remus, als unser Harry seine Experimente mit seinem Element machte. Es hätte uns einige Reparo-Zauber erspart." Ein zustimmendes Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen von Sirius und Harrys Freunden, die sich an manches Durcheinander erinnerten, wenn ‚Harrys' Windmagie außer Kontrolle geraten war. Harry hingegen neigte nur den Kopf, nachdem seine Entschuldigung allgemein akzeptiert worden war.

Godric, Shal und Salazar hatten dem Geschehen schweigend zugesehen, aber auch sie waren beeindruckt von den Kräften ihres Nachfahren. Shal war jedoch auch neugierig, welche Kräfte genau Harry in sich trug – und daher machte er nun erneut auf sich aufmerksam. „Harry, du solltest dich testen", schlug er vor, woraufhin der Gryffindor ihn fragend ansah. „Auf deine Fähigkeiten", erklärte sein Vorfahr. „Wie der Schulleiter andeutete, wußtest du im Gegensatz zu dem Harry dieser Welt bis jetzt nichts von deinen besonderen magischen Gaben. Daher wäre es von Vorteil, dich zu testen – um dein Training in diesen Fähigkeiten zu erleichtern und vor allem, um umfassend über diese Talente informiert zu sein. Mit einem Magie-Analyzer."

„Einem was?", entfuhr es Ron und auch der Rest der Anwesenden schien leicht irritiert. Bis auf Professor Dumbledore und Lucius, welcher Shal jetzt sichtlich interessiert ansah und fragte: „Ihr habt ein solches Gerät? Ich habe darüber gelesen, doch bis jetzt noch keines auffinden können. Solche Geräte sind heutzutage rar geworden." Shal runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wie schafft ihr es dann heute, die besonderen Gaben der Schüler herauszufinden, um sie dementsprechend trainieren zu können, wenn ihr nicht einmal mehr Magie-Analyzer besitzt? Sind denn wirklich so viele Kenntnisse verloren gegangen, daß nicht einmal mehr solch einfache magische Geräte benutzt werden?"

„Ich fürchte ja", entgegnete Lucius und Professor Dumbledore fügte hinzu: „Viele Geräte, welche Magie aufspüren oder verstärken, wurden vom Ministerium als entweder zu wertvoll oder zu gefährlich klassifiziert und in Verwahrung genommen worden. Dadurch ist ihr Gebrauch heftigen Beschränkungen unterlegen."

„Bei Merlin!", stöhnte Shal auf, „Was für eine Verschwendung." Auch seinen Väter war die Zustimmung anzusehen, bevor Godric auf ein Regal am anderen Ende des Raumes wies. „Dort auf dem Regal müßte ein Analyzer stehen. Und auch ein Buch mit den entsprechenden Erläuterungen." Da Lucius sich mit solch alter Magie am besten auskannte, stand er auf und trat auf das entsprechende Regal zu, auf dem er auch rasch das Gerät entdeckte. Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und kehrte, nachdem er auch das Buch, das Godric erwähnt hatte, an sich genommen hatte, wieder zu der Gruppe zurück.

Der blonde Mann stellte den Analyzer auf dem Tisch ab und Harry und seine Freunde beugten sich voller Neugier darüber, um das Gerät näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Der Magie-Analyzer entpuppte sich als silberner Kelch, der mit den verschiedensten Zeichen verziert war und eine klare, dickflüssige Substanz enthielt, die hell schimmerte. Alles in allem wirkte es, als hätte man einen ganz normalen Trinkkelch vor sich, der mit etwas gefüllt war, was auf den ersten Blick vielleicht sogar als Wasser durchgehen würde. Doch Harry spürte, daß alte Magie das Gefäß umgab und an Severus leicht hochgezogener Augenbraue, als der Zaubertrank-Meister die Flüssigkeit in dem Kelch musterte, erkannte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, daß es sich dabei wahrscheinlich um einen Zaubertrank handelte. Einen mächtigen Trank sogar.

„Und wie geht diese Testerei jetzt genau vor sich?", wollte Draco von seinem Vater wissen, der inzwischen das Buch studierte, das er mitgebracht hatte. Lucius sah auf und lächelte seinen Sohn an, bevor er meinte: „Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach, Draco. Zuerst gibt der zu Testende einen Tropfen Blut in das Gefäß. Dann wartet man ab, bis dieser Blutstropfen von dem Gerät analysiert wurde, woraufhin bestimmte Zeichen aus der Flüssigkeit aufsteigen. Diese bestimmen die einzelnen Fähigkeiten des Getesteten, die man wiederum mit diesem Buch hier ‚übersetzen' kann."

„Blut?" Hermine klang gar nicht begeistert und auch Ron wirkte etwas blaß um die Nase. Harry hingegen rollte die Augen und meinte: „Er sagte, ‚einen Tropfen', Leute. Ist ja nicht so, als hättet ihr euch bis jetzt noch nie geschnitten – ich mache es." Die letzten Worte waren an Lucius gewandt, der ihm auffordernd zunickte.

Bevor sich Harry nach einem Gegenstand umsehen konnte, mit dem er sich eine kleine Wunde zufügen konnte, um den erforderlichen Tropfen Blut zu ‚spenden', streifte ihn etwas an seinem Bein. Hinabblickend sah der junge Mann Azhura, die Erythril in ihrem Maul hielt und sich nun aufrichtete, um den magischen Dolch an Harry weiterzureichen. Als dieser ihr die Waffe abnahm, zischte Azhura: **§Wenn du diesen Dolch nutzt, wird die Wunde gleich wieder verheilen. Meister Salazar nahm immer Erythril, wenn er seine Tränke herstellte.§**

**§Danke, Azhura§**, antwortete Harry der Schlange und benutzte die silberne Klinge von Erythril, um sich eine kleine Schnittwunde an der Hand zuzufügen, aus der ein bißchen Blut quoll. Rasch hielt Harry die Hand über den Kelch und ließ das Blut in die Flüssigkeit tropfen, die daraufhin in Bewegung geriet, während sich die Farbe von durchsichtig auf silberblau veränderte. Rauch begann aufzusteigen, welcher sich wie eine kleine silberne Wolke über dem Kelch zusammenzog.

Interessiert beugte sich Harry vor und hatte die Wunde an seiner Hand fast schon wieder vergessen, als er ein leichtes Kribbeln spürte. Als er hinabblickte, war die Verletzung, wie Azhura es gesagt hatte, schon wieder vollkommen verheilt. Erythrils Kräfte waren wirklich bemerkenswert, wenn auch von völlig anderer Natur als die Asvandrils.

Ein leiser Ausruf von Hermine lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den silbernen Dunst über dem Magie-Analyzer. Symbole begannen aus der Flüssigkeit aufzusteigen und verharrten innerhalb der silbernen Wolke, wo sie sich zu mehreren Gruppen zusammenfanden. Schließlich waren insgesamt elf verschiedene Zeichen in der Wolke erschienen, welche auch in der Größe und Leuchtkraft Unterschiede aufwiesen. Fragend blickten die vier Jugendlichen auf Lucius, welcher das Buch in seiner Hand konsultierte, um die Zeichen deuten zu können.

„Also, beginnen wir am besten mit den Zeichen, welche am größten sind und auch am stärksten leuchten", entschied Lucius und deutete auf sechs der Symbole, welche sich deutlich vom Rest abhoben. Der Rest der Gruppe nickte zustimmend, woraufhin Lucius die Zeichen nochmals mit dem Buch verglich, bevor er erläuterte: „Laut dem Buch sind diese großen und leuchtstarken sechs Zeichen diejenigen Talente, welche Harry im höchsten Umfang besitzt – für die er also recht wenig Anleitung brauchen wird, um sie nutzen zu können. Das wären seine Telepathie und Empathie, die Fähigkeit, mit magischen und nichtmagischen Tieren kommunizieren zu können, sein Wandelpatronus sowie etwas, das hier als ‚Spellweaving' bezeichnet wird." Lucius vertiefte sich kurz in die Erklärung neben dem Zeichen, bevor er aufsah und erläuterte: „'Spellweaving' bedeutet, daß du neue Zaubersprüche erfinden kannst sowie in der Lage bist, schon existierende Zauber miteinander zu verbinden. Eine recht nützliche und vor allem sehr interessante Fähigkeit, Harry." Der Angesprochene blinzelte nur erstaunt, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

„Aber das waren nur fünf der sechs Zeichen, Dad", mischte sich Draco ein und deutete auf das sechste Zeichen, welches Lucius bis dahin ausgelassen hatte. Der blonde Mann blickte das stark leuchtende Symbol eine geraume Weile an, bevor er die Augen wieder auf Harry richtete, der ihn neugierig ansah. „Dieses Symbol dort steht für Seelenmagie", führte Dracos Vater dann aus, in dem er auf das Zeichen deutete, das wie eine Ansammlung von mehrfarbigen Seilen aussah, die ineinander verknotet waren.  
Harrys Blick war Lucius' weisender Hand gefolgt und er stutzte kurz, als er dessen Worte hörte. Doch dann fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit der Seile mit den Seelenbändern auf, die er in seinem Seelenraum gesehen hatte. Auch dort waren die einzelnen Bänder verschiedenfarbig, auch wenn sie dort parallel liefen und nicht miteinander verknotet waren. Doch dies deutete wohl hier auf die Beziehungen derjenigen Personen untereinander hin, die von den Seilen bzw. Bändern repräsentiert wurden.

„Wow", flüsterte Ron beeindruckt und auch Hermine blickte Harry mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Sie wußte wohl von den vier Jugendlichen am besten, was es bedeutete, Seelenmagie zu seinen Fähigkeiten zählen zu können. Vor allem zu den Talenten, welche die stärksten Ausprägungen besaßen. Harry hingegen erinnerte sich an die Empfindung, die er gehabt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Seelenraum betrat – dieses tiefe Gefühl von Verbundenheit mit seinen Freunden und den Menschen, die er zu seiner Familie zu zählen begann. Es freute ihn, daß er diese Form der Magie würde nutzen können; doch vorrangig war für ihn weiterhin, daß er auf diese Weise jederzeit sehen konnte, wie stark er mit den Menschen verbunden war, die er liebte.  
Während auch die restlichen Erwachsenen Harry mit wachsendem Respekt für diese spezielle Gabe anschauten, fiel Remus das weiche Licht in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors auf, während dieser das Seelenmagie-Symbol betrachtete. Und er erinnerte sich an den gestrigen Nachmittag, als Harry an Sirius seine empathische Gabe ‚ausprobiert' hatte und dabei etwas geschah, was außer ihm wohl niemandem aufgefallen war. Doch Remus begann zu glauben, daß Harry in jenem Augenblick einen Eindruck von seinem Talent für Seelenmagie erhalten hatte. Darum hatte er auch so glücklich gewirkt. So wie jetzt auch.

„Und der Rest der Zeichen?", mischte sich nach einer Weile nun auch Severus in die Klärung der Symbole ein. „Zum Beispiel das dort, welches so nah bei dem Symbol für Seelenmagie schwebt", fügte der Zaubertrankmeister hinzu. „Es scheint fast so, als würden sie zusammengehören."

„Die Gruppierung unterschiedlich starker Talente zeigt wirklich an, daß sie miteinander in Verbindung zu setzen sind", bestätigte Lucius. Er musterte das genannte Zeichen und erläuterte dann: „Das Symbol steht für Heilung - was Sinn macht. Seelenmagie ist immerhin eine Form reinster weißer Magie und kann nur für heilerische Zwecke eingesetzt und angewandt werden. Die Gabe für Heilmagie besitzt Harry in mittlerer Stärke, was bedeutet, daß er zu ihrer Ausübung intensiveres Training benötigt.  
Auch die anderen vier Zeichen dort", Lucius deutete auf die Symbole, die er meinte, „sind in diese mittlere Kategorie einzuordnen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Begabungen für zauberstablose Magie, Waffenkunst sowie Animagus-Verwandlung und Elementmagie. Laut dem Buch werden die letzten beiden Symbole noch unterteilt. Man kann sie spezifizieren, indem man die Zeichen berührt."

Nach einem auffordernden Blick von Sirius, der bei dem Hinweis auf Animagi aufgehorcht hatte, streckte Harry die Hand aus und berührte sowohl das Zeichen für die Animagus-Verwandlung als auch das Elementzeichen. Letzteres verschwamm kurz und verformte sich dann zu dem Symbol für Luft, was bewies, was die Anwesenden schon von ihrem Harry wußten – der Gryffindor besaß die Fähigkeit zur Windmagie. Auch das Animagus-Zeichen hatte sich verändert und zeigte nun die miniaturisierte Version eines Adlers sowie die eines großen Wolfes, welcher seltsamerweise abwechselnd durchsichtig oder solide wirkte.

Während die Anderen sich noch die Köpfe darüber zerbrachen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, erklang Sirius' Stimme. Der Animagus besaß von den Anwesenden das größte Wissen über diese Art der Verwandlung und verstand daher zuerst, was die Aufteilung zu bedeuten hatte. „Während unserer Schulzeit, als James, Peter", Sirius grollte leicht bei der Erwähnung des Verräters, „und ich die Animagus-Verwandlung studierten, habe ich in einem der alten Bücher einen Absatz darüber gelesen, daß jeder Zauberer sowohl eine Form annehmen kann, die ein nichtmagisches Tier ist – als auch, wenn er genug Magie besitzt, die eines magischen Lebewesens. Die Veranlagung für beide Formen trägt jeder magisch begabte Mensch in sich, doch die Menge an Magie bestimmt, ob er es schafft, sich in eine oder sogar beide Formen verwandeln zu können. Da uns der Adler bis jetzt als ‚normale' Animagusform von ‚Harry' bekannt war, dürfte der Wolf für die magische Form stehen. Was wiederum bedeutet, er kann sich – mit dem richtigen Training natürlich - in einen Schattenwolf verwandeln."

„Was ist ein Schattenwolf?", wandte sich Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an Sirius, der ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte und bereitwillig weitererklärte. „Schattenwölfe sind extrem intelligente Tiere, die in kleinen Rudeln zusammenleben und sehr gut für ihre Familie und Jungen sorgen. Sie sind sehr unabhängig, treu und stark. Was sie dabei noch von nichtmagischen Wolfsrudeln abhebt, ist die Gabe, mit den Schatten verschmelzen zu können. Sie werden praktisch unsichtbar in den Schatten, wenn sie nicht bemerkt werden wollen."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, während er Harry betrachtete: „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob auch ‚Harry' diese magische Form besitzt, denn wie ein Patronus wird auch die Animagusform vom Charakter der Person bestimmt. Ihr beide teilt die Liebe zum Fliegen, was den Adler erklärt. Dieser Vogel steht auch für Stolz, Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit. Was euch beide gut charakterisiert. Der Schattenwolf jedoch präsentiert neben deiner Verbundenheit zu deiner Familie und deinem Beschützerinstinkt jedoch auch, daß du ein gefährliches Leben führst. Dazu paßt auch, daß Wölfe und Adler Raubtiere sind, was auf dein kämpferisches Wesen hindeutet. Die besondere Fähigkeit des Schattenwolfs jedoch ist ein Hinweis darauf, daß du dich – oder zumindest einen Teil von dir – versteckt hast oder es gern tun würdest. Ob nun vor Voldemort oder..."

„...dem Rest der Zaubererwelt", vervollständigte Harry leise Sirius' Satz. Er wich den klugen braunen Augen seines Paten aus, der ihn gerade so treffend charakterisiert hatte. Es stimmte, er würde sich oftmals gern verstecken – vor dem Image, das er als „Junge-der-lebt" aufgedrückt bekommen hatte. Im Gegensatz dazu wußten nur wenige Leute, wie es in seinem Inneren wirklich aussah; wie Harry wirklich war. Diesen Teil seiner selbst hatte er zu verbergen gelernt – oder er war vielmehr dazu gezwungen worden. Zuerst bei den Dursleys, die seine magische Natur haßten hatten und ihn aufgrund dessen schlecht behandelten. Dann durch den Großteil der Zaubererwelt, die ihr eigenes Bild von ihm hatten, welches Harry oftmals dazu zwang, seine eigenen Gefühle hintenanzustellen, damit er die Erwartungen nicht enttäuschte. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis, den Harry nur bei seinen engsten Freunden zu durchbrechen gewagt hatte.

Der junge Gryffindor streckte die Hand nach dem Abbild des Schattenwolfs aus und hob dies vorsichtig in seine Hand. Nachdenkliche smaragdgrüne Augen sahen auf das durchsichtige Tier herab, welches an seiner Hand zu schnüffeln schien und dann auf einmal immer deutlicher sichtbar wurde, als wolle es ihn daran erinnern, daß er sein wahres Ich vor den Anwesenden nicht verstecken mußte. Daß sie ihn akzeptierten, wie er war – obwohl sie noch weniger von ihm wußten als ihre Gegenstücke in Harrys eigener Welt. Doch vielleicht wußten sie durch ihre Erfahrungen mit ‚Harry' auch mehr über ihn als er selbst. Beide Möglichkeiten waren auf ihre eigene Weise aufmunternd.

Ein warmes Licht glomm in Harrys Augen auf und er ließ den Miniatur-Schattenwolf von seiner Handfläche wieder in die Wolke über dem Magie-Analyzer zurückkehren. Dann hob er den Kopf und schenkte Sirius ein tapferes Lächeln, der ihm daraufhin durch die Haare strich, was ihm ein Augenrollen bescherte.

Draco hingegen wollte die leicht düstere Stimmung wieder aufhellen und deutete daher auf das letzte Symbol. „Da ist noch ein letztes Zeichen, Dad", sprach der blonde junge Mann seinen Vater an. „Es ist kleiner als all die anderen. Was bedeutet es?"

„Das kann ich dir sagen, mein Sohn", erklang Narzissas helle Stimme. „Dieses Zeichen steht für die Kunst des Sehens."

„Cool", meinte Draco nur, während Harry sich abrupt Lucius zuwandte. Bestätigung für die Erklärung seiner Frau erbittend sahen ihn grüne Augen an, woraufhin Lucius nickte. Harry zog die Stirn kraus und fragte zögernd nach: „Sehen? So wie in Wahrsagen?" Wieder nickte Lucius schweigend, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum Harry auf einmal so seltsam reagierte. Narzissa hingegen schien dieses Symbol besonders zu gefallen, ebenso wie Remus und Sirius, in deren Augen ein weiches Licht erschienen war.

Harry hingegen sprang auf und streckte abwehrend beide Hände von sich, während er das Symbol betrachtete, als würde es ihn gleich anspringen. „Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein." Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf und begann dann ruhelos auf- und abzulaufen, wobei er vor sich hinmurmelte. „Ausgerechnet das. Oh nein, nicht mit mir. Das ist das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann."

„Harry." Shals Stimme stoppte den Schwarzhaarigen mitten in seinem Selbstgespräch und brachte ihn vor dem Sprecher zu einem Halt. „Was ist dein Problem? All deine anderen Gaben scheinen dir nichts auszumachen, doch daß du die Sehergabe hast, bringt dich derart auf – warum?"

Harry grollte leise vor sich hin und wußte gar nicht, wie sehr er damit schon seiner magischen Animagusform ähnelte. Wieder begann Magie von ihm auszuströmen, doch dieses Mal bemerkte es der Gryffindor selbst und brachte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Diese Anstrengung jedoch schien ihn all die unruhige Energie zu kosten, denn auf einmal sanken seine Schultern sichtlich herab und er strich sich fahrig durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Schlechte Erfahrungen", murmelte er dann. „Entnervende, um es deutlicher auszudrücken." Shals emporwandernde Augenbraue brachte seine Irritation und wachsende Neugier zum Ausdruck, wodurch Harry, wenn auch bei der Erinnerung erneut grollend, zu einer genaueren Erklärung für seine Reaktion ansetzte. „Seit meiner ersten Stunde Wahrsagen vor fünf Jahren prophezeit mir meine ‚Professorin' einen grausamen Tod. Sie variiert die Art und Weise, auf welche ich dahinscheiden werde von Stunde zu Stunde – mangelnde Phantasie kann man ihr in dieser Beziehung wirklich nicht unterstellen", hier klang Harry eindeutig sarkastisch. „Es wäre alles halb so nervend, wenn sie manchmal auch jemand Anderem etwas vorhersagen würde, doch zu meinem Unglück hat sie mich als ihr einziges ständiges Opfer ausgewählt und scheint inzwischen an ihren Todesvorhersagen wirklich Gefallen gefunden zu haben. Nach den letzten fünf Jahren bei ihr kann man es mir wirklich nicht verübeln, meine ich, wenn ich gegen diesen Zweig der Magie eine heftige Abneigung entwickelt habe. Ich will mit Wahrsagerei nichts zu tun haben!", bekräftigte Harry nochmals seine Haltung.

„Aber das war Lilys Gabe, Harry!", ertönte Narzissas Stimme hinter dem Gryffindor. „Sie hat dir ihre größte Gabe vererbt und du willst sie nicht?" Dracos Mutter klang bestürzt und als Harry bei ihren Worten erstaunt herumfuhr, bemerkte er, daß auch Severus, Lucius und Professor Dumbledore ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen schienen. Der Ausdruck auf Sirius' und Remus' Gesichtern hingegen ähnelte mehr tiefer Traurigkeit.

„Mom?", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar. „Mom war eine Seherin?"

„Aber ja", entgegnete Narzissa, während sie sich erhob und auf Harry zuschritt. „Lily besaß viele Begabungen, doch auf ihre Sehergabe war sie besonders stolz. Dieses Talent war nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie zum Beispiel das für Zauberkunst, doch es hat es ihr ermöglicht, einige Dinge während unserer Schulzeit zum Guten zu wenden. So rettete sie Severus davor, seiner eigenen Neugier zum Opfer zu fallen, als er herausfinden wollte, wohin James, Sirius und Peter jeden Monat bei Vollmond verschwanden. Durch ihre Voraussicht waren James und Sirius rechtzeitig zur Stelle, bevor ein Unglück geschehen konnte. Diese Vision von Lily und die Ereignisse, die sich daraus entwickelten, führten im Endeffekt zu unser aller engen Freundschaft."

Harrys Gesicht in ihre Hände nehmend, blickte Narzissa tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen des jungen Mannes. „Äußerlich erinnern nur deine Augen an deine Mutter, Harry, auch wenn vor allem in dir – mehr noch als in unserem Harry – viele Charakterzüge von Lily vorhanden sind. Bitte lehne ihr Geschenk an dich nicht ab. Laß dich von einer schlechten Professorin nicht davon abhalten, diese Gabe ebenso zu genießen wie Lily es tat."

Harry hatte Narzissa aufmerksam zugehört; jedes ihrer Worte förmlich wie ein trockener Schwamm in sich aufgesogen. Er wußte so wenig über seine Eltern, mehr noch über James als über Lily. Der Sirius seiner Welt war James bester Freund gewesen und daher hatte er mehr über James geredet als über Lily. Und auch sonst war die erste Reaktion derjenigen Leute, die seine Eltern gekannt hatten, bei Harrys Anblick oft, daß er seinem Vater fast bis aufs Haar glich. Über seine Mutter hatte Harry bis jetzt sehr, sehr wenig zu hören bekommen. Daher war es eine unerwartete Neuigkeit, daß sie die Sehergabe besessen – und sie vor allem laut Narzissa so geliebt hatte.

Aufgewühlte Gefühle wirbelten in Harrys Kopf umher, während er sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden versuchte, daß er ein Seher war. Kein besonders starker, nahm man die Größe und Leuchtkraft des Zeichens über dem Magie-Analyzer im Vergleich zum Beispiel zu seiner Seelenmagie – dennoch lag auch diese Gabe in ihm verborgen. Gerade das Talent, das der Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney ihm so gründlich vergällt hatte wie es Professor Snape mit Zaubertränke gelungen war. Doch es war eine Verbindung zu seiner Mutter, wie es das Fliegen zu seinem Vater war. Das Sehen, so sehr er es bis jetzt auch als falschen Zauber abgetan hatte, war eine Möglichkeit, seiner Mutter nahe zu sein. Sie besser kennenzulernen. Und diese Möglichkeit würde Harry nicht verschwenden.

Seine Augen von dem Seher-Zeichen abwendend, das er nachdenklich angestarrt hatte, nickte Harry Narzissa bestätigend zu, welche ihn daraufhin glücklich und dankbar umarmte. Auch der Rest der Anwesenden, besonders Sirius und Remus, wirkten erleichtert über seine Entscheidung. Professor Dumbledore war jedoch auch ein wenig verwirrt, denn der Harry dieser Welt hatte durch seine Visionen von Voldemorts Taten schon Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, daß er die Gabe seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Hatte Harry in seiner Welt nicht diese Verbindung zu dem Schwarzmagier?

Als er eine diesbezügliche Frage an Harry stellte, breiteten sich tiefe Schatten in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors aus und er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Sirius sinken. Der Animagus sah den Schmerz in Harrys Blick und zog den Jüngeren erneut in eine Umarmung, um ihn zu trösten. Sirius erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die schrecklichen Alpträume und Visionen, die ‚Harry' bis zu seinem Sieg über Voldemort oft gehabt hatte – vor allem, bis er Okklumentik meisterte. Severus' besonderes Talent für diese mentale Technik hatte ihrem Sohn sehr geholfen.

„Ja, ich habe oft Visionen von Voldemorts ‚Unternehmungen'", gab Harry leise zu und schien für einen Moment kraftlos in sich zusammenzusinken. „Dies ist ein weiterer Grund dafür, daß ich das Sehen so ablehne – die Visionen, welche Voldemort mir durch unsere Verbindung schickt, sind so voller Grausamkeiten und ich fühle mich dann stets so hilflos, da ich nur zusehen und nicht eingreifen kann.", fügte der junge Gryffindor noch mit rauher Stimme hinzu.

Professor Dumbledore schwieg nach Harrys Worten eine lange Weile, bevor er meinte: „Ich verstehe deine Gründe sehr gut, Harry. Doch diese Visionen kommen nicht von Voldemort. Er hat nur einen Weg gefunden, deine Sehergabe zu nutzen. Durch deine Fluchnarbe seid ihr miteinander verbunden und dein seherisches Talent reagiert auf Voldemorts Handlungen. Ich gehe davon aus, daß ihr in deiner Welt versucht, möglichst früh Kenntnis von seinen nächsten Schritten zu erhalten", Harry nickte unglücklich, während er zu verstehen versuchte, was der Schulleiter sagen wollte. Was hatte seine vermaledeite Verbindung zu Voldemort mit seiner Sehergabe zu tun?

„Harry, Lily war nicht irgendeine Seherin. Sie konnte Traumsehen. Dieser spezielle Zweig des Sehens tritt nicht sehr häufig in Erscheinung und wenn, dann auch nur in begrenztem Maße. Bestimmte Personen stehen meistens im Fokus des Traumsehens. Ein Familienangehöriger, ein enger Freund – oder auch ein Feind. Bei dir ist es – unterstützt durch die Fluchnarbe – Voldemort, auf den sich deine Gabe konzentriert. Durch die Dringlichkeit, über seine Aktivitäten Bescheid zu wissen, nutzt du unbewußt manchmal deine Seherkraft und erhältst dadurch diese Visionen."

Sprachlos und merklich geschockt starrte Harry den weißhaarigen Magier an. **Er** verursachte diese grauenhaften Visionen? Aber wie – und...warum?

Gedanken purzelten in Harrys Kopf durcheinander, als er die Neuigkeiten mit den Erfahrungen in Einklang zu bringen versuchte, welche er im Laufe der letzten Jahre in Bezug auf seine visionären Alpträume gemacht hatte. Doch nach mehreren Minuten des Überlegens fügte sich plötzlich ein Bild zusammen, dem bisher stets ein paar entscheidende Puzzleteile gefehlt hatten. Da war zum Einen die Tatsache, daß er bei seinen Visionen immer körperlos direkt anwesend war – oder manchmal sogar durch Voldemorts Augen blickte. Niemand nahm ihn wahr und Harry hatte bemerkt, daß er manchmal seinen Standort wechseln konnte, während bei anderen Gelegenheiten förmlich an seinem Platz festgefroren schien.

Professor Trelawney war zwar als Seherin eine komplette Niete – doch durch die Schulbücher, welche sie jedes Jahr begleitend zum Unterricht lesen mußten, wußte Harry, daß man sich beim Traumsehen oder auch Traumwandern in den Traum einer anderen Person hineinversetzte. Doch Voldemort träumte nie, wenn Harry seine Visionen hatte!

Ob es möglich war, überlegte Harry, daß seine Narbe und die daraus resultierende Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und ihm sein Sehertalent stärkte – oder vielmehr in eine andere Richtung zwang? Anstatt sich in Voldemorts Träume zu versetzen, bekam Harry Zugang zu dessen Aktivitäten, wenn der Schwarzmagier wach war. Ein definitiver Twist in Harrys Talent – doch andererseits, wann war sein Leben und damit auch seine Fähigkeiten je normal gewesen? Harry traute es Voldemort durchaus zu, daß dieser ungewollt durch seinen versuchten Mordanschlag auf Harry als Baby sich im Endeffekt selbst eine Falle gestellt hatte, indem er dem Schwarzhaarigen Zugang zu seinen Handlungen verschaffte.

Jetzt fiel Harry auch auf, daß er seine Visionen meist dann bekam, wenn etwas besonders Wichtiges geschah – wie ein nächster geplanter Angriff auf ihn selbst. Oder auf Menschen, die ihm nahestanden. Orte, die er gut kannte. Anscheinend beeinflußte er wirklich seine Träume von Voldemort. Sogar mehr, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Dabei hatte er bis jetzt geglaubt, er wäre diesen Visionen ohne Schutz ausgeliefert!  
Doch wenn dem nicht so war und er vielmehr im Grunde die Fäden in der Hand hielt, was er sah – dann wäre diese Sehergabe, welche Harry bis jetzt nur Schmerz verschafft hatte, eine unschätzbare Hilfe, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Oder ihn zumindest kräftig bei seinen Plänen zu stören.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln schlich sich in Harrys Züge und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte es auf, während er fieberhaft nachdachte. Zuerst mußte er natürlich versuchen, sein unverhofftes Talent in den Griff zu bekommen. Und der junge Mann wußte, dazu würde er eine Menge Übung brauchen, denn bis jetzt hatte er Wahrsagen stets als eine Verschwendung von Zeit betrachtet. Vor allem durch die Professorin, welche es in Hogwarths unterrichtete. Doch vielleicht war Firenze, der Zentaur, in der Lage, ihm ein paar gute Tips zu geben, wie er das Traumsehen beherrschen konnte und nicht ungekehrt. Ansonsten würde er sich halt mit Hermines Hilfe durch den Bereich der Hogwarths-Bibliothek arbeiten müssen, welcher sich mit Wahrsagen beschäftigte. Und wenn er seine Gabe erst kontrollieren konnte, hatte er einen Platz in der ersten Reihe, um Voldemorts Pläne schon in der Anfangsphase torpedieren zu können. Da ergaben sich bis jetzt ungeahnte Möglichkeiten...

„Harry, du machst mir langsam Angst", erklang Hermines Stimme und riß den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken. Die Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, als Harry sie fragend ansah und erklärte: „Dein Gesichtsausdruck war eben definitiv teuflisch, Harry. Über was auch immer du nachgedacht hast, ich hoffe, es war nichts..." „Keine Sorge, 'Mine.", beruhigte Harry seine Freundin. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, wie ich die neuesten Nachrichten dazu nutzen kann, um Voldemort eine kleine gemeineÜberraschung zu bereiten. Das Traumsehen könnte sich als ideale Möglichkeit dazu herausstellen."

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber jetzt denkst du wirklich wie ein Slytherin", mischte sich Draco ein. Der blonde junge Mann klang leicht entschuldigend, da er sich noch gut an Harrys heftige Reaktion vor ein paar Tagen erinnern konnte, als er ihn das erste Mal in eine Verbindung zu diesem Namen gebracht hatte. Dieses Mal jedoch blinzelte Harry nur, bevor erneut das teuflische Lächeln über seine Züge glitt und er meinte: „Danke sehr. Ich nehme es inzwischen als Kompliment, Draco. Außerdem kann ich es ja nun auch nicht mehr bestreiten, zumindest zur Hälfte Slytherin zu sein." Draco blickte zuerst verblüfft, doch dann grinste er. Hermine hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Für einige lange Minuten breitete sich Stille aus, als alle Anwesenden ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen und all die neuen Überraschungen, welche der heutige Tag ihnen gebracht hatte, noch einmal für sich durchdachten. Schließlich räusperte sich Professor Dumbledore jedoch, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe wieder auf sich zu lenken und meinte: „Nach diesem wirklich aufschlußreichen Tag sollten wir für's Erste das Grübeln aufgeben. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag. Und es wird auch Zeit für das Abendessen." Und wie auf ein Stichwort machte sich nicht nur Rons Magen klagend bemerkbar, woraufhin sich Harry und seine Familie und Freunde von den Gründern und Shal verabschiedeten, jedoch versprachen, am nächsten Morgen wiederzukommen. Sie alle hatten sich gegenseitig schließlich noch viel zu berichten. Während Harry und seine Freunde an der Vergangenheit interessiert waren, wollten Godric, Salazar und Shal über die Zaubererwelt der Gegenwart unterrichtet werden. Der Gesprächsstoff würde ihnen also so bald nicht ausgehen.

Und auch Harry hatte schon einen Plan für den nächsten Tag: er wollte seinen Zwilling besuchen. ‚Harry' würde Augen machen, wenn er erfuhr, was sich alles in den letzten paar Tagen zugetragen hatte, da war sich der schwarzhaarige junge Mann sicher. Außerdem schuldete er es seinem Doppelgänger, ihn über die Ereignisse auf dem Laufenden zu halten – schließlich betrafen diese in gewissem Rahmen auch ‚Harry'.

Vorerst jedoch lockte das Abendessen, woraufhin Harry mit einem Lächeln Ron folgte, der bei der Erwähnung des Wortes ‚Essen' mit Ziel Große Halle verschwunden war.

Kapitel zuende! Puh! (schmerzende Finger reibt) Auch hier ein großes Sorry wegen des verspäteten Updates, doch wie schon in meiner Bio erwähnt, machte mein PC in letzter Zeit alles Mögliche – nur nicht das, was ich wollte.

Kommis, Kommis, Kommis – biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeeeee! (Hundeblick aufsetz)

Dragon's Angel


	21. Gedankenaustausch

**Kapitel 21:** **Gedankenaustausch**

Wieder brach nach einer für Harry traumlos verbrachten Nacht ein Morgen über Hogwarths herein und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das hohe Fenster. Harry, welcher erneut früh aufgewacht war, hatte es sich an seinem Lieblingsplatz bequem gemacht, blickte dieses Mal jedoch nicht wie am Vortag gedankenverloren in den heranbrechenden Tag hinaus. Vielmehr brachte er seine Überlegungen zu den Neuigkeiten des letzten Tages zu Papier, da er erkannt hatte, wie gut ihm das Niederschreiben in seinem Tagebuch dabei half, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen und sie der richtigen Priorität zuzuordnen. Remus hatte Recht behalten, daß es einen Versuch wert war, sich dieses Hilfsmittels zu bedienen, um Klarheit über die Dinge zu erlangen, welche ihn verunsicherten oder verwirrten.

Wie das Traumsehen. Oder Voldemorts Schattenkreaturen.

Inzwischen fühlte sich Harry auch viel sicherer im Umgang mit seinen Empfindungen bezüglich magischer Tagebücher und vertraute dem samtgebundenen Buch viele seiner Gedanken und Gefühle an, die er vorher nicht genau hatte fassen können.

Doch bevor er heute erneut 'Harry' besuchen würde, wollte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit den vielen Neuigkeiten und Erkenntnissen des Vortages im Reinen sein, damit er seinem Ebenbild zu erklären imstande sein würde, was sich alles innerhalb weniger Tage getan hatte. Harry war klar, daß all die Informationen in ihrer Fülle noch überwältigender wirken würden, daher wollte er möglichst gut Auskunft geben können, wenn 'Harry' seine Fragen stellen würde. Und fragen würde dieser.

Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Züge und er blickte von seinem Tagebuch auf, in welchem er gerade nicht nur seine neuen magischen Fähigkeiten aufgelistet hatte, sondern auch die Reaktionen beschrieb, welche mehrere von ihnen nicht nur bei ihm ausgelöst hatten. Würde 'Harry' auch über die Gaben wie das Traumsehen und - durch seine Meisterung wenigstens der nichtmagischen Form - die Animagus-Verwandlung schon Bescheid wissen, so würde doch bestimmt die Erwähnung der Fähigkeit zur Seelenmagie ihn zumindest überraschen. Und auch die Erweiterung ihres Repertoires nichtmenschlicher Sprachen würde den anderen jungen Mann nicht unberührt lassen.

Wie gesagt, es kam eine ziemliche Fülle an Informationen auf 'Harry' zu. Doch Harry traute seinem Ebenbild ebenso wie sich selbst Anpassungsfähigkeit und Flexibilität zu. Auch wenn 'Harry' wahrscheinlich, wie Sirius schon angedeutet hatte, eine andere magische Animagus-Form als er selbst besaß - dies würde er nach Harrys Rückkehr in seine eigene Realität anhand des Magie-Analyzers überprüfen müssen - so teilten sie sich doch viele der restlichen Talente, welche der Analyzer aufgezeigt hatte.

Und diese würde auch 'Harry' trainieren müssen.

Sich erneut bequem an die Steinmauer hinter sich zurücklehnend, senkte Harry den Blick zurück auf sein Tagebuch und schrieb weiter. Erst, als er im Hintergrund Ron erwachen hörte, blickte der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf und erwiderte den morgendlichen Gruß, den sein bester Freund ihm zurief. Harry sah seinem Hausgefährten hinterher, als dieser ins Bad trat und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nicht nur 'Harrys' und seine Abstammung hatte ungewöhnliche Pfade aufgezeigt, auch Ron war ein Nachfahre - wenn auch nur in Teilen - einer mächtigen alten Blutlinie. Was wohl 'Harry' dazu sagen würde, daß ihr bester Freund ein Slytherin war? Jedenfalls dem Blut nach? Doch viel wichtiger war für Harry noch immer die Frage, wie er diese Neuigkeit dem Ron seiner Realität wohl am bestem würde beibringen können - er fürchtete ein wenig die berühmten Temperamentsausbrüche des Rothaarigen. Tja, seufzte der junge Mann in sich hinein, da würde er sich halt etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Als Ron fertig angezogen aus dem Bad trat, war Harry gerade mit seinen Eintragungen fertig. Nachdem er das samtene grüne Buch sorgsam wieder an seinen Platz in seiner Truhe zurückgelegt hatte, verließen Harry und Ron den Schlafsaal, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor zu gelangen. Dort saß auch ihre braunhaarige Freundin schon gemütlich in einem der flauschigen, bordeauxrot bezogenen Sessel und wartete auf sie, während sie wieder einmal den Inhalt eines dicken Buches in sich aufnahm. Ron rollte voller Zuneigung die Augen und riß Hermine mit einer liebevollen Umarmung aus ihrer Lektüre, was sich die Gryffindor auch gern gefallen ließ. Erst Harrys eher weniger diskretes Hüsteln trennte das Paar wieder und das Trio konnte den Weg zur Großen Halle antreten, wohin sie der Gedanke an ein gutes Frühstück lockte.

Dort trafen sie auch auf den Rest ihrer Gruppe und es wurden Pläne für den weiteren Tag geschmiedet. Harrys Aussage, den Harry dieser Welt erneut aufsuchen zu wollen, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand hinsichtlich ihrer Ahnenreihe und Fähigkeiten zu bringen, wurde mit allgemeiner Zustimmung aufgenommen. Außerdem hatte Harry auch am Vorabend so etwas schon erwähnt, wodurch es keinen seiner Familie und Freunde überraschte.

Sirius trat auf Harry zu, als sie nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam wieder in die Gemächer der Gründer gegangen waren. Der Animagus strich dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor sanft durch die Haare und meinte: "Sei vorsichtig auf deiner Reise, Harry. Und gib dies bitte 'unserem' Harry - wenn es funktioniert, daß du etwas außer dir in die andere Dimension versetzen kannst." Mit diesen Worten reichte Sirius Harry einen kleinen rotleuchtenden Ball, welcher von dem jungen Mann neugierig gemustert wurde.

Dann blickte er fragend auf und meinte: "Ein Erinner-mich? Sirius, was soll 'Harry' mit einem Erinner-mich? Er wird euch in der kurzen Zeit wohl kaum vergessen haben..." Harry verstummte, als er das amüsierte Glitzern in den tiefbraunen Augen des älteren Mannes entdeckte und legte fragend den Kopf etwas schief, woraufhin Sirius' Lächeln noch breiter wurde. Er wuschelte Harry erneut durch die Haare, was diesem ein leichtes Grollen entlockte und grinste: "Du weißt nicht viel über magische Gegenstände, nicht wahr?" Harry blinzelte und wurde leicht rot.

"Sirius", mahnte Severus kopfschüttelnd. "Es ist schließlich nicht seine Schuld, daß niemand ihn über die Unterschiede zwischen diesem Gerät und einem Erinner-mich aufgeklärt hat." Sich Harry zuwendend, fügte der Zaubertrank-Meister eine Erläuterung für den Jüngeren hinzu: "Auch wenn es fast genauso wie ein Erinner-mich aussieht, besitzt es doch eine etwas abgewandelte Form. Man nennt diese Geräte 'Memoire'. Ein Memoire speichert eine oder mehrere Nachrichten und spielt sie in Form eines magischen Hologramms für den Empfänger ab. So lange man sie nicht löscht oder überspielt, bleibt die auf ihnen gespeicherte Nachricht erhalten und ist immer wieder abrufbar."

Harry hatte verstanden und nickte. "Wie ein Datenspeicher bei einem Computer."  
Nun blickten Sirius und Severus ein wenig verständnislos, so daß Harry seinerseits seinen Paten jetzt verschmitzt angrinste. "Tja, Sirius, du kennst dich mit technischen Geräten nicht besonders gut aus, was?", neckte er den Älteren in einer Imitation von dessen vorherigen Worten. Der Angesprochene blinzelte erst, doch dann lachte er. Er hatte Harrys kleine Retourkutsche durchaus verstanden und nahm seine 'Niederlage' mit Würde.

Inzwischen hatte der Rest der Freunde bemerkt, was Sirius Harry übergeben hatte und im nächsten Augenblick wurde der schwarzhaarige junge Mann mit weiteren Nachrichten förmlich überschüttet, die in verschiedenen Formen und Geräten präsentiert wurden. Hermine und Ron hatten die altmodische Weise eines Briefes auf Pergament gewählt, während Draco Harry ein weiteres, silberfarbenes Memoire reichte. Remus und die Malfoys machten deutlich, daß sie weitere Nachrichten auf dem Memoire von Sirius und Severus hinterlassen hatten, während Professor Dumbledore ebenfalls einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Harry nahm alles entgegen und verspürte ein warmes Gefühl im Herzen angesichts der offensichtlichen Liebe, welche 'Harry' von all diesen Personen entgegengebracht wurde.

"Ich hoffe, ich kann sie 'Harry' übergeben", meinte er, während er die Nachrichten verstaute. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich etwas in diese seltsame Dimension mitnehmen kann." "Einen Versuch ist es wert", meldete sich Professor Dumbledore beruhigend zu Wort und lächelte.

"Du solltest noch etwas mitnehmen, um deine Neuigkeiten gleich belegen zu können, Harry", klang Godrics Stimme auf. "Das Stammbuch?", fragte Harry, da er dies als schnellste Möglichkeit zur Beweisführung ansah. Sein Ahn nickte, fügte aber noch hinzu: "Sal und ich haben gestern darüber gesprochen, daß wir dir unsere Tagebücher übergeben wollen. Es wird dir helfen, die Gründe für die Änderung der Geschichte herauszufinden. Und 'Harry' hat ebenso ein Recht darauf wie du, daher ist es am Besten, ihr lest sie gemeinsam."

Harry war tief berührt von dem Vertrauen, welches seine Vorfahren ihm und seinem Ebenbild gegenüber an den Tag legten. Tagebücher waren etwas sehr Privates, Intimes. Der Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, sein Tagebuch einer anderen Person offenzulegen. Vor allem, da er gerade erst lernte, seine Gefühle und Gedanken in einem solchen niederzuschreiben und nicht wie zuvor stets tief in seinem Inneren zu verschließen. Seine Empfindungen mußten sich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn Salazar hob eine Augenbraue und meinte: "Schau nicht so geschockt, Harry. Du bist unser Nachfahr - für wen außer unserer Familie sollten die Tagebücher bestimmt sein? Und Godric hat Recht, daß wir der Hoffnung sind, daß 'Harry' und du beim Lesen der Bücher am ehesten Aufschluß darüber erhalten werdet, was mit der Geschichte hinsichtlich der gemeinsamen Blutlinie von Gryffindor und Slytherin geschah, so daß sie heute der Korrektur bedarf."

"Ich danke euch für euer Vertrauen", meinte Harry leise und noch immer gerührt. Dem Hinweis der Gründer folgend, wandte er sich einem der Schränke nahe des Kamins zu und entnahm einer Schublade die zwei dicken Bücher, welche respektive in Goldrot und Silbergrün gebunden waren. Sie sorgsam festhaltend, überfiel Harry ein ähnliches Gefühl wie jenes, das er gehabt hatte, als er die Stammbücher in den Händen hielt - dabei hatte er sich gefühlt, als würden seine Vorfahren anhand der Namen des Stammbaums wieder lebendig werden und ihm ihre Geschichte erzählen. Bei den Tagebüchern würde jedoch jeweils nur eine Person zu ihm sprechen.

Neugier machte sich in Harry breit und seine Augen blitzten erwartungsfroh auf. Er freute sich darauf, seinen Zwilling näher kennenzulernen und diesem von all den Dingen zu berichten, die in den letzten Tagen passiert waren. Daher blickte der junge Gryffindor nun auf seine Freunde, welche ihn bei seinem Tun beobachtet hatten und meinte: "Dann werde ich mich jetzt wohl am besten auf den Weg machen. Ich glaube, es wird eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich 'Harry' alles erzählt habe, also sorgt euch nicht, wenn es spät wird. Ok?" Seine Freunde nickten, auch wenn Harry in mehreren Augenpaaren eine leichte Unruhe entdecken konnte. Doch wie sollte man auch beruhigt dabei zusehen, wie ein Mensch, den man liebte, eine Dimensionsreise antrat - was immerhin nicht mal in der Zaubererwelt etwas 'Normales' war?

_'Was ist schon normal? Mein Leben jedenfalls nicht'_, dachte Harry bei sich, bevor er dem Rest der Anwesenden noch einmal zulächelte und sich dann zu konzentrieren begann. Er lenkte all seine Gedanken darauf, 'Harry' zu erreichen, um dorthin zu gelangen, wo sein Zwilling sich gerade aufhielt. Und wenige Sekunden später hörte Harry 'seine' Stimme in seinen Gedanken erklingen: _**Harry? Was ist los?**_

_**'Lust auf einen kleinen Plausch? Ich habe viele Neuigkeiten, die dich interessieren dürften.'**_

_**Neuigkeiten? Cool. Ich liebe Neuigkeiten.**_

**_'Woher habe ich das wohl geahnt?'_**, erwiderte Harry amüsiert und leicht sarkastisch.

**_Kommst du jetzt oder willst du mich lieber weiter auf die Folter spannen, kam die gespielt grummelige Antwort._**

**_'Wenn du so gnädig wärst, mir zu helfen, jederzeit.'_**

**_Dann will ich mal nicht so sein._**

Und mit diesen Worten gesellte sich zu 'Harrys' Stimme in den Gedanken des Gryffindors ein starkes Gefühl der Präsenz seines Gegenstücks. Dies gab Harry genug Orientierung, um sich anhand dieser Präsenz ein festes Ziel zu setzen. Sich voll und ganz auf 'Harrys' Präsenz konzentrierend, fühlte sich Harry wenig später auf diese zugezogen und folgte dem Zug ohne Gegenwehr. Als die Empfindung von Bewegung nachließ und schließlich ganz verblaßte, öffnete Harry die Augen wieder - und fand sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber.

"Hey, Brüderchen - schön daß du mich mal wieder besuchst!", schallte Harry die warme Stimme des anderen jungen Mannes entgegen, als dieser ihn sah. Der junge Gryffindor hob eine Augenbraue und fragte: "Brüderchen?" 'Harry' grinste verschmitzt: "Na klar, schließlich würde uns jeder für Zwillinge halten. Außerdem habe ich dir doch erzählt, daß ich immer schon Geschwister haben wollte." Dem konnte Harry nichts entgegensetzen, vor allem deswegen nicht, da er 'Harrys' Wunsch teilte. Es wäre bestimmt wundervoll gewesen, wie Ron mit vielen Geschwistern aufzuwachsen. Daher nickte Harry schließlich auch nur, bevor er meinte: "Dann sollte ich dir wohl auch nicht länger vorenthalten, daß wir Drillinge sind, 'Bruder'." Sein Gegenstück blinzelte verwundert und hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue, was Harry sehr an Severus erinnerte.

Nun war es an Harry, schelmisch zu lächeln und er sagte: "Das erkläre ich dir gleich. Doch bevor wir zu erzählen beginnen, habe ich hier noch etwas für dich." Harry griff bei seinen Worten in seine Tasche und holte die Memoires und Briefe hervor, die er, wie er erleichtert feststellte, immer noch bei sich trug. "Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich auch Gegenstände mit in diese Dimension bringen kann, doch offensichtlich ist es möglich. Hier - Post von Zuhause", erläuterte Harry und überreichte seinem Ebenbild die Briefe, welche er von seiner Familie bekommen hatte, um sie 'Harry' wenn möglich zu überbringen. Dessen Augen leuchteten voller Freude, als er die Nachrichten sah und Harry merkte ihm an, daß er seine Familie und Freunde trotz seiner Versicherung, es mache ihm nichts aus, in dieser Dimension auf die Erfüllung von Harrys Wunsch zu warten, sehr vermißte. Und so waren die Briefe und Nachrichten wohl eine wunderbare Überraschung für 'Harry'.

Als 'Harry' die Nachrichten gerade an sich nehmen wollte, erstarrte er für einen Moment leicht und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich. "Harry, ist dir klar, daß du einen Passagier mitgebracht hast?", wollte er dann von dem Schwarzhaarigen wissen, während er auf etwas oberhalb von Harrys Schulter starrte.

"Passagier?", wiederholte der Angesprochene irritiert und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er sich an etwas erinnerte, was er über den Tagebüchern vollkommen vergessen hatte. Als er in Begleitung seiner Freunde die Räumlichkeiten der Gründer betrat, hatte ihn Azhura voller Enthusiasmus begrüßt und war seinen Arm hinaufgeklettert, um es sich wie schon am Tag zuvor im Schatten seines Kragens bequem zu machen. Harry hatte sie gewähren lassen, da er sich an die Nähe der kleinen Schlange immer mehr zu gewöhnen begann - und im darauffolgenden Ablauf der Ereignisse hatte er seine neue Freundin vollkommen vergessen.

"Azhura!", rief Harry erschrocken aus und wandte den Kopf zu seiner Schulter, um nachzusehen, ob es ihr auch gutging. Der junge Mann hoffte es stark, denn auch wenn er die Nachrichten für Harry unbeschadet mit in diese Dimension hatte transportieren können, so traf dies vielleicht nicht genauso auf seine magische Begleiterin zu.

**§Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?§**, zischte er beunruhigt, da er keine Bewegung an seinem Hals spürte. Doch kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, erhielt er eine Antwort, die ihn erleichtert aufatmen ließ. **§Mir ist nichts geschehen, Harry. Hab' keine Sorge. Unsere Bindung schützte mich bei unserer Reise.§**

Azhuras Stimme hatte einen besänftigenden Unterton und nun bewegte sie sich auch vorwärts und wand sich um Harrys Oberarm, damit dieser sah, daß sie unverletzt war. Besorgte smaragdgrüne Augen glitten trotzdem suchend über einen ebenso tiefgrünen Körper, bevor Harry entschuldigend sagte: **§Es tut mir leid. Du warst nach unserer Begrüßung vorhin so ruhig, daß ich glatt vergessen habe, daß du noch immer bei mir warst, Azhura. Du hättest verletzt werden können...§**

**§Ich war mit Absicht still, Harry. Ich wußte, du würdest dich um meine Sicherheit sorgen, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, daß ich dich begleiten will. Doch ebenso war mir bewußt, daß - wenn überhaupt Gefahr für ein lebendes Wesen in deiner Begleitung bei dieser Dimensionsreise besteht - unsere geteilte Verbindung mich schützen würde. Und ich wollte den Harry meiner Welt gern kennenlernen, bevor ich dich in deine Realität begleite.§**

Harry stieß den Atem aus und funkelte Azhura dann an. **§Natürlich sorge ich mich um deine Sicherheit! Du bist schließlich jetzt meine Freundin - und unsere Familie wäre sicher tief getroffen, sollte dir durch meine Unaufmerksamkeit etwas zustoßen. Daher mach' - _bitte_ - nächstes Mal auf dich aufmerksam, bevor du dich in eine mögliche Gefahr begibst. Wenn du mir deine Gründe erläutert hättest, hätte ich dir deinen Wunsch nicht abgeschlagen, das solltest du wissen!§**

Harrys emotionaler Ausbruch ließ die kleine Schlange ein wenig zurückzucken und auch 'Harry' musterte ihn verblüfft. Dann legte er Harry die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: "Beruhige dich, Harry. Du siehst doch, daß sie es nicht böse meinte - und ich bin sicher, nächstes Mal fragt sie dich vorher."

**§Nicht wahr?§**, fügte er noch mit leicht warnendem Unterton an Azhura gewandt hinzu. Denn auch wenn er noch nicht genau wußte, warum Harry so aufgebracht reagiert hatte, so fühlte er doch, daß seinem Zwilling viel an der kleinen grünen Schlange lag. Daher wollte 'Harry' sichergehen, daß diese den Ernst der Lage auch verstand, damit in Zukunft keine weiteren solchen Situationen auftraten.

**§Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Harry. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beunruhigen§**, bestätigte Azhura und neigte ihren Kopf näher an Harry heran, damit dieser ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Gryffindor schloß die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und bemerkte, daß seine neuen magischen Kräfte seine Gefühle in mancher Hinsicht zu beeinflussen begannen. _'Ich sollte wirklich anfangen, meine mentale Kontrolle zu stärken'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. _'Eigentlich wollte ich Azhura nur klarmachen, daß ich sie nicht in Gefahr bringen will - doch bin ich in meiner Sorge um sie wohl etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Ob das etwas mit meiner zunehmenden Empathie zu tun hat? Ich merke schon, ich habe Training bitter nötig.'_

Wieder aus seinen Gedanken auftauchend, streichelte Harry Azhura sanft über ihre grünen Schuppen und sagte dann in weit ruhigerem Ton als zuvor: **§Es tut mir auch leid, Azhura. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Doch du mußt begreifen, daß ich dich sicher wissen will. In meiner Welt sind meine Freunde durch mich in ständiger Gefahr, von Voldemort verletzt oder sogar...§**, Harrys Stimme schwankte gefährlich bei der Erinnerung an Sirius, **§...sogar getötet zu werden, so daß ich ihnen gegenüber sehr beschützend geworden bin. Und dann mußte ich befürchten, daß meine Dimensionsreise dich vielleicht verletzt hatte...daher bin ich so ausgeflippt.§**

**§Du denkst zuerst an Andere, junger Herr.§**, zischte Azhura leise, während sie sich an Harrys streichelnde Hand schmiegte. **§Das ist mir gleich an dir aufgefallen. Ich verspreche, daß ich in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein werde - auch wenn _du_ daran denken solltest, wer und vor allem _was_ ich bin. Bei meinem Alter gibt es nicht mehr viel, was mir etwas anhaben kann.§ **Harry hob leicht zweifelnd eine Augenbraue, doch dann nickte er bestätigend. Schließlich war Azhura ein über 1000 Jahre alter Basilisk, da war es schon richtig, daß ihr kaum noch etwas wirklich Schaden zufügen konnte. Dennoch wollte es Harry nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

**§Da nun der Entschuldigungen genüge getan sein dürfte, willst du dich mir nicht vorstellen?§** 'Harry' blickte neugierig auf Azhura, die sich ihm bei der an ihre Adresse gerichteten Worte zuwandte und ihn vorerst aus ihren goldenen Augen ausgiebig musterte. Harry rollte die seinen, als dies bemerkte und stupste Azhura leicht an. **_Sei nicht unhöflich, 'Zhura._**

_**Ich bin nur neugierig, junger Herr. Er sieht wirklich genauso aus wie du.**_

_**Wir sind ja auch eine Person, nur aus verschiedenen Welten. Dennoch wirst du bald Unterschiede erkennen, wenn er erst die Neuigkeiten erhält. 'Harry' ist viel lockerer und lebensfroher als ich es bin. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, so fröhlich sein zu können, doch mein Leben ließ es nicht zu. Daran werde ich in Zukunft arbeiten, denn seine Art gefällt mir sehr. Doch jetzt begrüße ihn erst einmal, bevor er noch sauer wird, daß wir ihn so außen vor lassen.**_

Azhura schenkte Harry ein mentales Nicken, bevor sie sich von seinem Arm zu 'Harry' hinüberneigte, welcher wirklich etwas ungeduldig zu wirken begann, als er keine Erwiderung auf seine Worte bekam. Als er jedoch sah, wie Azhura sich ihm entgegenneigte, streckte er unwillkürlich die Hand aus, um sie zu stützen. Die Schlange nahm dies zum Anlaß, sich um sein Handgelenk zu winden. **§Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, junger Herr§**, grüßte sie 'Harry' dann respektvoll. **§Mein Name ist Azhura und ich habe lange auf den Tag gewartet, dem Erben meines Meisters zu begegnen. Obwohl ich schon bald nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hätte, daß dies eines Tages noch geschehen würde.§**

'Harrys' Augenbraue kletterte immer höher, während Azhura sprach und ein verwirrter Ausdruck schlich sich in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. "Herr? Erbe? Meister?", wandte er sich hilfesuchend an Harry, welcher angesichts dieser Reaktion amüsiert lächelte. Er konnte 'Harrys' Verblüffung gut nachempfinden, denn immerhin hatte er ganz genauso reagiert - wenn auch zuerst wesentlich abweisender durch seine schlechten Erfahrungen mit dem Gegenstück seiner neuen Freundin in seiner eigenen Realität. Doch inzwischen mochte er Azhura wirklich sehr und freute sich, daß sie ebenfalls Freundschaft für ihn empfand.

**§Du hast ein Faible dafür, dich in kryptischen Worten vorzustellen, nicht wahr?§**, zischte er dann der Schlange zu, die ihn daraufhin in einer verblüffenden Imitation von Unschuld anblickte. **§Ich und kryptisch? Nein, nicht daß ich wüßte. Wie kommst du nur darauf, Harry?§ **Humor klang eindeutig in den Worten Azhuras mit, während sie zwischen Harry und seinem Zwilling hin- und herblickte. Die beiden jungen Männer wechselten einen verständnisinnigen Blick, bevor sie gemeinsam meinten: **§Neeein, _du_ doch nicht.§ §Gut, daß ihr es einseht.§**

'Harry' grinste plötzlich und meinte: **§Ich mag dich, Azhura. Du hast Humor, was ich einer Schlange gar nicht in dem Maße zugetraut hätte. Doch für die Unwissenden unter uns - nämlich mich - solltest du besser erklären, was deine Worte eben zu bedeuten hatten. Und außerdem - auch wenn es nett ist, von dir mit _Herr_ angesprochen zu werden, lege ich doch überhaupt keinen Wert auf solche Titel. Sag einfach Harry zu mir.§**

Während Azhura nach dem letzten Satz den Kopf hängen ließ und etwas Unverständliches vor sich hinzischte, begann Harry zu lachen. Es amüsierte ihn, daß sein Ebenbild fast die gleichen Worte gebrauchte wie er zuvor, um den Titel abzulehnen, mit welchem Azhura - und einige andere Wesen - ihn so freigiebig bedachten. Es machte ihm klar, daß auch 'Harry' durch seine Kenntnis, daß er Gryffindors direkter Erbe war, keine Allüren entwickelt hatte. Es lag wohl ganz einfach nicht in ihrer Natur.

**§Womit habe ich das verdient§**, wurde Azhuras zischelnde Stimme wieder vernehmbar. **§Ihr tut ja beide so, als wäre es ein Verbrechen, einen Titel zu besitzen.§**

**§Das nun auch wieder nicht§**, widersprach ihr ‚Harry', dessen Augen ebenso belustigt funkelten wie die seines Spiegelbildes. **§Doch es erweckt den Eindruck, als wollten Harry oder ich durch solch eine Anrede herausstreichen, daß wir als Nachfahren von Lord Gryffindor von adeliger Geburt sind. Und das mag ich einfach nicht – außerdem ist es schrecklich förmlich. Warum sollten wir also wollen, daß uns unsere Freunde so bezeichnen?§** Harry nickte bestätigend zu diesen Worten, die ganz genau seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachten, woraufhin Azhura den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: **§Ich geb' es auf. Gegen euch beide komme ich nicht an.§**

„Dann wollen wir es uns jetzt endlich gemütlich machen. Außerdem will ich erfahren, was du mir alles Neues zu berichten hast – deine Andeutungen vorhin haben mich neugierig gemacht", sagte ‚Harry' und führte Harry in einen weiteren Raum, welcher mit mehreren weichen Sesseln ausgestattet war. Beide jungen Männer nahmen Platz und Azhura rollte sich wieder in Harrys Schoß zusammen, da ihr klar war, daß sie einen Teil dieser Neuigkeiten am besten würde berichten können. Sie war gespannt, wie dieser Harry reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, daß nicht nur Lord Gryffindor als Vorfahren hatte, wie er bisher annahm.

„Tja, wie gesagt, ist eine ganze Menge passiert in den letzten Tagen", begann Harry zu berichten, als er ‚Harrys' auffordernden Blick sah. „Ich weiß gar nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll...doch am besten wäre es sicher, wenn ich dir erkläre, wie Azhura hier", er deutete auf die Schlange in seinem Schoß, „zu meiner Freundin wurde. Sie hatte mir Einiges zu erzählen, was ich nie im Leben erwartet hätte – und zuerst kaum glauben konnte. Doch inzwischen haben sich Beweise dafür ergeben, die nicht zu leugnen sind."

‚Harry' legte den Kopf schief und kommentierte: „Das war nicht gerade sehr aufschlußreich, Harry. Wie wäre es, wenn du etwas mehr ins Detail gehen würdest?"

Harry rollte die Augen und meinte: „Meine Güte, du bist ja noch ungeduldiger als ich. Den ersten Teil sollte dir Azhura erzählen, da ich die ganze Geschichte bis jetzt auch nur einmal gehört habe und daher wahrscheinlich beim Erzählen die Hälfte vergessen würde. Ist das in Ordnung?"

‚Harry' zuckte die Achseln, denn ihm war es egal, wer ihn über diese ominösen Neuigkeiten informierte. Daher nickte Harry Azhura zu, welche daraufhin ein zweites Mal die Geschichte der vergessenen Liebe zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin zu erzählen begann – und der Bedeutung, welche diese Liebe und der Sohn, der aus ihr entstand, für die beiden schwarzhaarigen jungen Männer in ihrer Gesellschaft hatte.

Als sie ihren Bericht schließlich beendete, wirkte ‚Harry' sichtlich geschockt und schwieg für eine lange Zeit, während er diese Information zu verdauen versuchte. Schließlich meldete sich der junge Mann jedoch wieder zu Wort und meinte zu Azhura: **§Nur, damit ich das jetzt richtig verstehe – _du_ bist ein Basilisk und warst seit Jahren in Hogwarths eingesperrt?§**

Harry schenkte ihm einen bezeichnenden Blick und fragte verblüfft: „Ist das wirklich alles, was du an der ganzen Sache zu klären hast?" ‚Harry' sah auf und erwiderte: „Langsam. Immer langsam – ich hab' da schon noch mehr Fragen. Doch ich habe nicht jeden Tag eine völlig normal scheinende Schlange in meiner Gesellschaft und erfahre dann so nebenbei, daß sie ein 1000jähriger Basilisk ist. Du verstehst?"

**§Ich werde es dir beweisen, junger Harry§**, zischte Azhura und glitt von Harrys Schoß herunter auf den Boden.

**_Aber bitte nicht die volle Größe, ok? Ich glaube, das wäre ein wenig zuviel für ihn. Denk' daran, daß dein Teil der Erzählung nur Überraschung Nummer 1 war, Azhura._**, bat Harry seine magische Gefährtin in Gedanken.

_**Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich habe nicht vor, dein Ebenbild zu erschrecken.**_

**_Das hast du bei Ron auch behauptet. _**

Auf diesen scherzhaften Hinweis reagierte Azhura mit einem mentalen Augenrollen, bevor sie sich darauf konzentrierte, eine ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten zu demonstrieren. Im nächsten Moment begann sie zu wachsen und ‚Harrys' Augen wurden immer größer, je länger Azhura wurde. Sichtlich fasziniert betrachtete Harrys Zwilling die wenig später sicher drei Meter lange Schlange, die sich vor ihm aufbaute und auffordernd betrachtete.

**§Cool. Echt voll cool. Ich hatte ja eigentlich bis jetzt kein Faible für Schlangen, aber du bist eine Ausnahme, Azhura. Und du hast tolle Fähigkeiten, mal ganz abgesehen von der ganzen Versteinerungsblick und tödlicher Biß-Sache.§ **

**§Danke sehr.§**, zischte Azhura angesichts dieser begeisterten Reaktion auf ihre wahre Gestalt und ‚Harrys' Akzeptanz ihrer Art. Dies war nicht selbstverständlich gewesen, auch wenn sie es gehofft und nach Harrys Reaktion auf sie nach der ersten Hürde erwartet hatte. Dennoch schrumpfte Azhura wenige Minuten später wieder zurück auf ‚normale' Schlangengröße und kroch zurück in Harrys Schoß, der ihre Interaktion mit seinem Ebenbild ebenfalls erfreut verfolgt hatte.

‚Harry' war erneut still geworden und schien nachzudenken. Dann fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch das schwarze Haar und zerwuschelte es damit völlig. Dies schien ihn aber überhaupt nicht zu stören, denn er murmelte nur vor sich hin: „Das sind wirklich äußerst interessante Neuigkeiten. Ich hätte wirklich zu gern Mäuschen gespielt, als Dad und Pa davon erfuhren, daß ich zur Hälfte Slytherin bin. Irgendwie paßt es auch, da jeweils ein Teil meiner Eltern Gryffindor bzw. Slytherin ist. Ich war mir nie sicher, wieso der Hut bei meinem Sorting im 1.Jahr solche Probleme hatte, sich zwischen den beiden Häusern zu entscheiden. Schätze, das Geheimnis hat sich damit geklärt."

Harry merkte bei diesen Worten auf. „Der Sprechende Hut konnte sich also bei dir auch nicht zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin entscheiden?" ‚Harry' sah ihn an und nickte. Dies nahm Harry zum Anlaß, zu fragen: „Warum bist du nach Gryffindor gekommen? Hier in dieser Welt wäre mir die Entscheidung sehr viel schwerer gefallen als in meiner Welt. Mit sowohl Draco als auch Ron als beste Freunde – und, wie du schon sagtest, Sirius und Sev als Eltern – war es sicher nicht leicht, einem der Häuser den Vorzug zu geben."

„Das stimmt schon", gab ‚Harry' zu. „Doch ich habe mich schließlich für Gryffindor entschieden, da erstens Mom und Dad in diesem Haus waren und ich zweitens wußte, daß Godric Gryffindor mein Vorfahre war. Daher hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, die Tradition weiterzuführen – und Drake und Dad haben das verstanden."

„Einleuchtend", meinte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. „In meiner Realität war die Wahl viel leichter für mich, da ich dort weder eine jahrelange Kindheitsfreundschaft mit Draco habe noch Professor Snape in irgendeiner Weise väterliche Gefühle für mich hegt. Nachdem der Draco meiner Welt nach Slytherin kam und Ron, welcher nach Hagrid mein erster richtiger Freund war, nach Gryffindor, bettelte ich den Hut förmlich an, _nicht_ nach Slytherin zu kommen. Daher wies er mir Gryffindor als Haus zu, auch wenn ich nichts von der Blutsverwandtschaft zu Godric wußte."

„Deine Welt ist deprimierend", meinte ‚Harry'. „Vor allem, was ‚unser' Leben betrifft. Ich habe mir deine Realität eine geraume Weile von dieser Dimension aus angeschaut – und wir müssen nachher noch über Einiges deswegen reden. Doch was mir am meisten auffiel, ist die traurige Tatsache, daß du im Gegensatz zu mir keine große Familie dein Eigen nennen kannst. Und ich kann nicht einmal ahnen, wie es sein muß, meine Leute nicht ständig um sich zu haben – ich glaube, ich wäre in deiner Welt heillos verloren. Bevor ich dich traf und von hier aus die Realität sah, aus der du kommst, wußte ich wahrscheinlich die Liebe gar nicht richtig zu schätzen, welche ich immer bekam. Ich nahm sie nicht für selbstverständlich, das nun wirklich nicht", Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biß sich auf die Lippen, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, „aber ich beginne zu begreifen, daß ich mich stärker auf meine Familie und Freunde stütze, als mir bewußt war. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so stark wäre wie du, wenn es darauf ankommt...denn ich mußte es niemals herausfinden." ‚Harrys' ernste Worte hallten förmlich nach, obwohl er seine Stimme nicht erhoben hatte. Doch die Bedeutung und Wahrheit, welche in den wenigen Sätzen gelegen hatte, gab ihnen viel Gewicht.

„Ich habe früh lernen müssen, auf mich selbst aufzupassen, da es sonst niemand tat", sagte Harry mit nur einem Hauch von Bitterkeit, als er an die abweisende Haltung der Dursleys ihm gegenüber zurückdachte. Doch inzwischen war er stark genug, ihnen den Platz in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zuzuweisen, den sie verdienten – nämlich einen Platz ganz weit unten auf der Prioritätenskala. Die Dursleys waren nie seine Familie gewesen, dies war Harry in den letzten Tagen sehr deutlich bewußt geworden, als er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erfuhr, wie es war, eine richtige Familie zu besitzen. Und dabei war ihm klargeworden, daß ‚Familie' sich nicht auf Blutsverwandtschaft gründen mußte. Ron und Hermine standen ihm näher als es Dudley je sein würde. Und darum konnte Harry nun endlich auch den Schmerz loslassen, den er dabei empfunden hatte, von seinen Verwandten abgelehnt zu werden.

„Doch seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarths ist es besser geworden. Professor Dumbledore beschützt mich, so gut es ihm möglich ist – auch wenn er die nervenraubende Angewohnheit hat, mir wichtige Dinge vorzuenthalten, wenn er meint, es würde helfen." ‚Harry' schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte heftig: „Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Hier ist er ganz genauso." „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn nicht", meinte Harry und fuhr dann fort: „Außerdem habe ich Ron und 'Mine, die für mich wie Geschwister sind. Und auf Grund weiterer überraschender Neuigkeiten könnte man sogar sagen, Ron ist nicht nur in ideellem Sinne wie mein Bruder."

Diese Aussage veranlaßte ‚Harry' zu einem verwunderten Blinzeln, woraufhin Harry sich veranlaßt sah, nun seinen Teil der Überraschungen preiszugeben. Er begann damit, ‚Harry' davon zu berichten, daß Ron Slytherinblut in sich trug, was sein Ebenbild mit großen Augen aufnahm und zu mehr als nur einer Frage zur näheren Erklärung veranlaßte. Als ‚Harry' wissen wollte, wie Ron diese unvermutete Wendung in seiner Ahnenreihe aufgenommen hatte, konnte Harry ein sarkastisches Schnauben nicht ganz unterdrücken und meinte: „Nun, auf jeden Fall besser als ich erwartet hätte. Ich hatte jedenfalls nicht damit gerechnet, daß er ganz ruhig bleiben würde, sondern eher daß..."

‚Harry' zog eine Grimasse, als er verstand, doch seine grünen Augen funkelten belustigt. „..er eine bilderbuchmäßige Szene veranstalten würde?", vervollständigte er den Satz seines Ebenbildes humorvoll. Harry neigte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich wollte eigentlich Temper tantrum sagen, aber ‚Szene' trifft es wohl auch." Mit bei der Erinnerung noch immer leicht verwundert blickenden Augen, fuhr der junge Gryffindor fort: „Auch wenn Ron seine Reaktion durch das Geheimnis seiner Mutter um ihre Seite der Familie zu erklären wußte, bin ich offen gestanden noch immer etwas geschockt, Ron so cool und vernünftig bei diesem Thema zu erleben. _Mein_ Ron wird jedoch sicher nicht genauso lässig auf seine entfernte Verwandtschaft mit Salazar reagieren wie deiner, das kann ich dir schwören – Ron reagiert allergisch auf alles, was mit Slytherins zu tun hat..."

Harrys Stimme verklang und seine smaragdgrünen Augen verdunkelten sich nachdenklich und auch ein wenig traurig in Erwartung des Augenblicks, in dem er dem Rothaarigen in seiner Welt von dieser Tatsache berichten würde. Wie er schon am Vortag zu Draco gesagt hatte, hoffte Harry, daß sein bester Freund nicht ausgerechnet gerade in jenem Moment seine Feuermagie entdecken würde...das könnte sonst unangenehm werden.

„Hab' ein wenig Vertrauen, Harry", ertönte die Stimme seines Doppelgängers in Harrys Gedanken hinein. „Ron mag ein wirklich hitziges Temperament haben – glaub mir, ich habe es in den letzten Jahren oft genug miterlebt – aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher: er würde mir niemals willentlich wehtun. Und auch wenn deine Welt viel gefährlicher ist und in vieler Hinsicht vollkommen anders als die meine, so bin ich doch der Ansicht, daß das, was einen Menschen ausmacht, in jeder von diesen parallelen Welten gleich ist. Daher wird auch dein Ron zwar zuerst sicher ungläubig und vielleicht auch wütend reagieren, dennoch aber nicht dir die Schuld an diesem Teil seiner Ahnenreihe geben."

„Ich hoffe es", seufzte Harry auf, doch dann lächelte er versonnen. „Jedenfalls hat mir die Reaktion von Ron erneut bewiesen, wie verschieden unsere Welten sind. Sie sind wie ein genaues Gegenteil von einander – fehlt also eigentlich nur noch, daß Draco das Blut von Godric in sich trägt, um die verdrehte Welt perfekt zu machen."

Eigentlich hatte Harry den letzten Satz nur als Spaß gemeint, doch als sein Gegenüber still blieb und nur langsam eine Augenbraue hob, wurde der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor leicht bleich. Smaragdgrüne Augen weiteten sich und Harry entwich ein entgeistertes: „Sag jetzt nicht, daß Draco mit Gryffindor verwandt ist!"

‚Harry' blinzelte angesichts dieser Reaktion, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „Nein, nein. Langsam. Immer mit der Ruhe." Harry für einen Augenblick stillschweigend musternd, seufzte ‚Harry' schließlich leicht entnervt auf. „Mann, hat dich denn in deiner Welt keiner über die Beziehungen deiner Familie zu den Blacks aufgeklärt? Haben Sie dir überhaupt _irgendetwas_ erzählt?"

Harry grollte vor sich hin, doch wollte er irritiert von dem scheinbaren Themenwechsel wissen: „Wieso kommst du jetzt auf Sirius? Was haben die Blacks mit..." An dieser Stelle verstummte Harry, denn er erinnerte sich daran, daß Narzissa Malfoy eine geborene Black war. Dracos Mutter war Sirius' Cousine, auch wenn die Beiden in Harrys Welt nicht gerade eine familiäre Bindung miteinander gepflegt hatten.

„Ich sehe schon, daß du anfängst, eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen", nickte ‚Harry' bestätigend, als er den nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Zügen seines Ebenbildes sah. „Draco hat zwar nicht das Blut von Godric Gryffindor in sich, doch die Blutlinie der Blacks ist trotzdem mit der unsrigen verbunden." Der neugierige Ausdruck in Harrys Augen ließ den schwarzhaarigen junge Mann mit seiner Erläuterung fortfahren; vorher wollte er jedoch noch wissen: „Sind Dad und Sirius in deiner Welt auch beste Freunde gewesen?"

Harry nickte heftig, während ein Lächeln über seine Züge flog, als er sich an die vielen Geschichten erinnerte, die Sirius und Remus ihm von ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit mit James Potter erzählt hatten. Remus hatte einst zu ihm gesagt, James und Sirius wären unzertrennlich gewesen; wie Brüder.

„Dann weißt du auch, daß sie füreinander buchstäblich durchs Feuer gegangen wären", führte ‚Harry' weiter aus. Auf ein weiteres, dieses Mal ernsteres Nicken seines Gegenübers, dessen Augen jedoch ziemlich deutlich fragten, worauf er hinauswollte, meinte ‚Harry' erklärend: „Dieses Band zwischen ihnen hatte auch einen geschichtlichen Grund – die Blacks sind schon seit Gryffindors Zeiten enge Verbündete unseres Clans gewesen." „Clan?", wiederholte Harry irritiert.

Dieses Mal war es Azhura, die eine Erläuterung lieferte. **§Die Zeit, in welcher mein Meister und seine Familie lebten, waren sehr gefährlich, Harry. Auch mächtige Zauberer und Hexen suchten daher den Schutz von Bündnissen untereinander. So entstanden oftmals generationenlange Loyalitäten. Auch Sir Godric hatte viele Freunde und Verbündete, die loyal zu ihm standen – ob nun durch eine Lebensschuld oder durch ein Bündnis. Die Familie derer von Gryffindor war schon lange vor Sir Godric bekannt für ihre ausgezeichneten Kämpfer und ihre starken offensiven magischen Fähigkeiten, was leider nicht nur zu ihrem Vorteil war, da es Neid und Mißgunst unter den weniger Begabten schürte.§ **

Harry hatte seiner magischen Freundin aufmerksam gelauscht, doch nun runzelte er die Stirn und fragte nach: „Ihr meint also, Godric wäre eine Art Kriegsherr gewesen, der eine eigene ‚Armee' besaß?"

‚Harry' blinzelte mehrmals angesichts dieser Zusammenfassung, doch dann schüttelte er abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. ‚Kriegsherr' impliziert, daß Gryffindor mit Waffengewalt Macht und Geltung suchte...was nicht ferner von der Wahrheit sein könnte. Wenn du schon einen Vergleich anführen willst, dann nimm den des Lords, dem aufgrund von Verträgen oder Ähnlichem Krieger und Zauberer im Fall eines drohenden Überfalls auf seine Ländereien zur Seite stehen. Die Familie der Blacks war eine solche Gruppe, auch wenn ihre Loyalität dem Gryffindor-Clan gegenüber tiefer ging als die vieler anderer Familien. Laß dir die gesamte Geschichte bei Gelegenheit mal von Pa erzählen, sie ist wirklich sehr interessant.  
Um es kurz zu machen, jetzt nur soviel: Godric Gryffindors Großvater hatte in einem der Clan-Kämpfe verhindern können, daß mehrere Mitglieder der Black-Familie ihr Leben einbüßten, worauf das damalige Oberhaupt der Familie dem Clan der Gryffindor dafür Treue schwor. Und zwar nicht nur in dem Sinne, daß die Blacks bei feindseligen Übergriffen den Gryffindor helfen würden...er ging einen Schritt weiter und band mit einem magischen Schwur die Treue seiner Familie. Damit starb dieser Eid nicht mit dem Oberhaupt, welcher den Schwur geleistet hatte, sondern wurde von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben...bis zum heutigen Tag. Die Familie Black wurde in den Clan der Gryffindor aufgenommen und vielfach als exzellente Schwertmeister gerühmt – es ist zu einem großen Teil auch ihnen zu verdanken gewesen, daß der Gryffindor-Clan schon immer sehr viel Einfluß und Macht besaß...selbst bevor Godric mit Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin Hogwarths gründete."

"Was ich jedoch mit all dem sagen wollte", kam ‚Harry' wieder zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Erzählung zurück, „ist die Tatsache, daß magische Schwüre solange Bestand haben, wie es Mitglieder beider Familien gibt. Daher erhält die Familie Black den Treueschwur gegenüber den Erben der Gryffindor-Blutlinie auch nach über einem Jahrtausend noch aufrecht. Verstehst du, Harry? Sirius war nicht nur Dads bester Freund, sondern auch sein treuer Beschützer. Eine Art Waffenbruder.  
Es hat ihn daher doppelt hart getroffen, als meine – _unsere_ – Eltern starben und er es nicht verhindern konnte. Pa nimmt diesen jahrhundertealten Eid sehr ernst. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir einst, daß er vor sechzehn Jahren geschworen hat, an mir wiedergutzumachen, was er glaubt an Dad versäumt zu haben. Er war mir dadurch stets nicht nur ein liebevoller Vater...sondern vielmehr gleichzeitig auch Freund, Lehrer und immerwährender Beschützer. Manchmal sogar auf Kosten seines eigenen Wohls." Bei diesen Worten dimmten ‚Harrys' Augen und es wurde ersichtlich, daß er an eine ganz bestimmte Situation zurückdachte.

Er zwang sich jedoch gleich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und beendete seine Rede mit den Worten: „Und nicht nur Sirius folgt diesem Eid – auch Tante Cissa ist eine Black von Geburt und tut das Ihrige. Und durch sie hat auch Drake das Blut der Blacks, was ihn, als er von dem Schwur seines Vorfahren gegenüber dem Gryffindor-Clan erfuhr, mir gegenüber die gleiche Position gegenüber einnehmen ließ wie Sirius einst gegenüber James.  
Drake ist, seit ich denken kann, mein bester Freund und auch wenn ich es oftmals nicht gern gesehen habe, daß er sich meinetwegen in Gefahr begab, so akzeptierte ich doch die Verantwortung, welche er als ein Black gegenüber einem Nachfahren Gryffindors übernahm. Seine überdurchschnittliche Begabung in Schutzzaubern, die er von Tante Cissa geerbt hat, war in solchen Fällen oft von Vorteil. Man kann also ruhig behaupten, daß, auch wenn Drake kein Gryffindor vom Blut her ist, er dennoch ein Mitglied des Clans der Gryffindor ist und damit zu meiner Familie gehört."

Nachdem ‚Harry' seine Erläuterung beendet hatte, lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete schweigend, wie sein Zwilling diese Informationen zu verarbeiten suchte. Harry wirkte auf den anderen jungen Mann geschockt, verblüfft und vor allem sehr nachdenklich. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, ehe sich Harry daher zu Wort meldete und meinte: „Das ist eine ziemliche Überraschung, muß ich sagen. Obwohl ich", fügte der junge Gryffindor leicht sarkastisch hinzu, „mich ja inzwischen nach den letzten paar Tagen langsam daran gewöhnt haben müßte, daß wieder und wieder überraschende Wendungen und Neuigkeiten in meinem Leben passieren. Doch wiederum kann ich nur betonen, daß das, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, dazu paßt, daß unsere Welten vollkommen verschieden sind." Nach diesem Satz sah ‚Harry' sein Ebenbild stirnrunzelnd an und wartete sichtlich auf eine Erläuterung dieser Worte, welche Harry auch bereitwillig lieferte.

„Du hast gesagt, die Familie der Blacks ist den Erben der Gryffindor-Blutlinie durch einen jahrhundertealten Treueschwur verbunden", meinte Harry und erntete ein energisches Nicken als Bestätigung, woraufhin er nunmehr selbst nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Das heißt jedoch auch, daß jeglicher Angriff auf einen solchen Erben einen fatalen Bruch dieses Eides bedeuten würde – und in meiner Welt hat es von Seiten der Malfoys schon mehr als einen Versuch gegeben, mich umzubringen oder Voldemort auszuliefern...was im Endeffekt zu dem gleichen Ergebnis führen würde."

‚Harry' war zusammengezuckt, als er sah, wie die Augen seines Doppelgängers bei der Erwähnung der Anschläge auf sein Leben von Seiten der Malfoy-Familie sichtlich an Glanz verloren – und er konnte nur zu deutlich nachempfinden, was gerade in seinem Gegenüber vor sich gehen mußte. Schließlich sprach Harry hier von den drei Menschen, welche er während der letzten Tage als warmherzig, hilfsbereit und freundlich kennen- und auch schon lieben gelernt hatte. Daher war es für ihn nun sicher doppelt schmerzhaft, an ihre Gegenstücke in seiner eigenen Realität zurückzudenken und die offensichtlichen Unterschiede in ihrem Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu vergleichen.

Seine Hand in einer tröstenden Geste auf Harrys Arm legend, beugte sich ‚Harry' vor und meinte leise: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Onkel Lucius und Tante Cissa dir in deiner Welt nach dem Leben zu trachten scheinen, Harry. Das ist für mich durch die liebevolle Art und Weise, wie sie mir mein ganzes Leben lang begegnet sind, völlig unverständlich und kaum zu akzeptieren. Daß ein Mann wie Onkel Lucius sich mit einem Monster wie Voldemort zusammentut, ist auf so vielerlei Weise falsch...wenn ich es nicht von dir erfahren und einen Einblick in deine Realität erhalten hätte, würde ich es nicht glauben. Du mußt verstehen, daß Onkel Lucius ein Mann mit Grundsätzen ist... Grundsätze, die er mit seinem Leben verteidigen würde.  
Neben Dad, Pa und Onkel Remus war er derjenige, der mir am meisten geholfen hat, mich erfolgreich auf meine ‚große Schlacht' mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Seine Kenntnisse über Alte Magie und wie man diese einsetzen kann waren von unschätzbarem Wert für mich; genauso wie beispielsweise Dads fundiertes Wissen über Okklumentik oder das Schwertkampf-Training, welches Pa mit mir durchführte. Jedes Mitglied meiner Familie hat mir auf die eine oder andere Weise bei meinem Schicksal zur Seite gestanden und auf diese Weise ist es mir auch gelungen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Ihre Liebe und ihre Unterstützung haben mich stark gemacht, Harry. Es war Moms Liebe, welche mich als Baby vor diesem Monster bewahrte – und vor 9 Monaten war es die Stärke und Hoffnung meiner Freunde und Familie, welche mich befähigte, ihn zu besiegen."

‚Harry' seufzte auf und fuhr sich abwesend durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, dieses Geschenk ihrer Unterstützung und Liebe zu verlieren oder schlimmer noch, nie erfahren zu haben, wie wundervoll es sich anfühlt. Ich bin egoistisch genug, daß ich diese Emotionen mein Leben lang von ihnen erhalten will."

Harry lächelte melancholisch. „Ich verstehe dich. Und ich denke nicht, daß dies Egoismus ist. Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich bis vor fünf Jahren, als ich Hogwarths das erste Mal betrat, niemanden, der mich so uneingeschränkt liebte – ja nicht einmal jemanden, der mich mochte. Meine sogenannte Familie haßt mich und gab mir bei jeder Gelegenheit zu verstehen, wie abnormal und merkwürdig ich sei. Ich glaubte ihnen, da ich es nicht anders kannte – doch als ich nach Hogwarths kam und dort erstmals Freunde fand, merkte ich rasch, daß der Haß der Dursleys auf mich im Prinzip nur eine Mischung aus Engstirnigkeit, Mißgunst und Egomanie ist. Man kann es fast mit Voldemorts Haß vergleichen, denn auch er wurde zu dem, was er jetzt ist aus Neid und Selbstverherrlichung. Auch wenn", schränkte Harry mit einem tiefen Seufzer ein, „dies nur ein Teil von seinem kranken Geist ist...da spielt noch so viel mehr mit hinein, daß mir schon ganz schwindlig wird, wenn ich nur daran denke." Harry massierte sich leicht die Schläfen, um die Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, welche die trüben Erinnerungen an Voldemort und die Dursleys hervorgerufen hatten und sank dabei tiefer in seinen Sessel.

„Was ich jedoch eigentlich ausdrücken wollte, ist die Tatsache, daß ich nie so ganz verstanden habe, warum mir die Malfoys von Anfang an so feindlich gegenüberstanden. Gut, Draco war beleidigt, daß ich in unserem ersten Schuljahr seine Freundschaft ausschlug... und danach wurden wir beide in die Häuser-Rivalitäten hineingezogen. Jedoch erklärt dies nicht, warum Mr. Malfoy es von Anfang an regelrecht auf mich abgesehen hatte. Er ist in seiner Haltung und seinen Handlungen mir gegenüber fast genauso schlimm wie Voldemort selbst. Bei jedem Zusammentreffen zwischen Voldemort und mir war er dabei oder hatte zumindest die Hände mit im Spiel...und auch Mrs. Malfoy scheint mir nicht gerade wohlgesonnen, auch wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht aktiv gegen mich vorgegangen ist. Das überläßt sie wohl eher ihrem Mann. Doch wenn die Blacks eigentlich Verbündete der Gryffindors sind, warum verhalten sich die Malfoys in meiner Realität dann genau gegenteilig?"

Diese Frage konnte ihm auch ‚Harry' nicht beantworten, obwohl er die Möglichkeit in den Raum stellte, daß sie nichts von dem Treueeid der Blacks wußten. Schließlich hatte Harry bis zum heutigen Tag auch keine Ahnung davon gehabt, ebenso wie er darüber im Unklaren gewesen war, daß Godric Gryffindor zu seinen Vorfahren zählte. Es war also gut möglich, daß auch Narzissa Malfoy nichts von dem Schwur ihres Ahnherren wußte...und damit auch Draco und Lucius Malfoy nicht. Obwohl sich Harry nicht vorstellen konnte, daß das Wissen um diesen uralten Eid Malfoy senior von seinem Handeln abhalten würde. Doch diese Meinung äußerte er nicht laut, denn er spürte, daß dies ‚Harry' nur verletzen würde, welcher in dem Lucius Malfoy dieser Welt einen liebevollen Patenonkel gefunden hatte. Es war für seinen Zwilling sicher schwer, sich diesen freundlichen Mann als einen der engsten Verbündeten Voldemorts vorzustellen und zu hören, daß Harry in seiner Welt sogar von ihm mit dem Tode bedroht worden war. Daher war es nun wirklich nicht nötig, ‚Harry' auch noch zu erzählen, daß Harry so seine Zweifel daran hatte, daß Malfoy senior aufgrund des Wissens über einen uralten Schwur der Familie seiner Frau urplötzlich die Seiten wechseln und Harry vor Voldemort beschützen würde.

Schweigen herrschte eine geraume Weile zwischen den beiden jungen Männern vor, als die Zwei jeweils ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen. Schließlich brach Harry jedoch die Stille erneut, da er seinem Ebenbild noch den Rest der Überraschungen der letzten Tage – und damit auch von den Fähigkeiten, die eine nach der anderen aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht waren – erzählen wollte. Daran war ‚Harry' natürlich sehr interessiert und lauschte mit wachsender Verblüffung dem Bericht des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors.

Harry erzählte, wie er zum ersten Mal Kenntnis von seiner Tele-Emphatie erhielt, als er Midnight traf und plötzlich mit diesem gedanklich kommunizieren konnte. Von den folgenden Erlebnissen mit Fawkes, der ihn darin bekräftigte, daß Parsel nicht die einzige nichtmenschliche Sprache war, welche er verstand und selber sprechen konnte. Wie seine drei Freunde und er die Fallen auf dem Weg zu den Gemächern der Gründer überwanden und schließlich mit diesen zusammentrafen. Harrys Beschreibung von Shal entlockte seinem Gegenüber wiederum erstaunte Ausrufe, doch verstand ‚Harry' nun auch die Anspielung des jungen Mannes darauf, daß sie nicht nur Zwillinge, sondern Drillinge wären. Je weiter sich Harry berichtend durch die letzten Tage zur Gegenwart vorarbeitete, desto stiller wurde sein Gegenstück, hing jedoch sichtlich gebannt an seinen Lippen.

Als Harry schließlich beim vorherigen Tag angelangt war und dabei den Magie-Analyzer erwähnte, welcher seine Fähigkeiten auflistete, beugte sich ‚Harry' neugierig vor, da er durch die vorhergehenden Erzählungen ahnte, daß er nun von Talenten Kenntnis erhalten würde, von denen auch er noch nichts wußte. Und so war es dann auch. Selbst ‚Harry', der von klein auf von seiner besonderen magischen Begabung gewußt hatte, war sichtlich sprachlos darüber, _was_ Harry und er alles konnten. Wenn sie diese Gaben denn trainiert hatten. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lehnte sich kraftlos in die Polster zurück und blieb still, als Harry, welcher sich fast heiser geredet hatte, schließlich zum Ende gelangt war.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen nachdenklich auf einen Punkt im Nirgendwo gerichtet, schwieg ‚Harry' so lange, daß es Harry schon fast unheimlich wurde. Er wollte seinem Zwilling jedoch die nötige Zeit geben, die Neuigkeiten, welche während der letzten Stunden auf ihn eingeströmt waren, wenigstens ansatzweise zu verkraften.

Schließlich kehrte ‚Harry' in die Gegenwart zurück und richtete seinen Blick auf Harry. „Das war ja ein ganz schöner Sack an Neuigkeiten, Harry", entwich es ihm, noch immer etwas angeschlagen von der Fülle der Veränderungen, welche sich damit auch in seinem Leben und Denken ergaben. „Von einigen der magischen Fähigkeiten wußte ich schon länger. So bin ich zum Beispiel schon ein Animagus, was du aber im Zusammenhang mit den besonderen Fähigkeiten von Ron, Drake und 'Mine schon erfahren haben dürftest. Meine Adlerform ist fantastisch; es ist immer wieder ein so befreiendes Gefühl, wenn ich durch die Luft schweben kann. Selbst Quidditch kann damit nicht mithalten."

Angesichts dieser Aussage hob Harry eine Augenbraue, denn er konnte sich kaum etwas vorstellen, was sich besser anfühlen mochte, als auf seinem Feuerblitz dahinzusausen. Doch ‚Harry', welcher den zweifelnden Blick gesehen hatte, fügte nur hinzu: „Glaub mir einfach. Wenn Pa dir erst beigebracht hat, wie du dich verwandeln kannst und du dann das erste Mal als Adler geflogen bist, wirst du mich verstehen, das verspreche ich dir. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl."

„Ok", nickte Harry nachgiebig zu diesem Versprechen. „Was war dir noch schon an den Fähigkeiten bekannt, die der Analyzer auflistete?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Laß mich überlegen", murmelte ‚Harry' und dachte zurück an die anderen Gaben, die Harry und er laut dem magischen Gerät besaßen. „Am besten gehen wir die einzelnen Fähigkeiten durch und ich erzähle dir, was ich darüber bereits weiß", schlug er dann vor. Auf Harrys auffordernde Geste hin, fuhr er fort: „Ok, da wäre die Seelenmagie. Davon hatte ich echt keine Ahnung. Ist dir bewußt, wie rar es selbst in der Zaubererwelt ist, diesen Zweig der Magie nutzen zu können?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen. „Weiße Magie in ihrer reinsten Form...'Mine hat Ron, Drake und mir mal ein Buch gezeigt, wo Magie wie diese als ultraschwer beschrieben wurde. Vor allem, da sie rein passiv zu gebrauchen ist und dadurch für Schwarzmagier nutzlos ist. Doch in Verbindung mit einem heilerischen Talent ist sie super – Seelenmagie kann, wenn ich mich richtig an Hermines damalige ‚Lehrstunde' erinnere, nämlich Fähigkeiten wie Heilkunst verstärken. Und das hat doch was...wir könnten Heiler werden." ‚Harry' runzelte kurz die Stirn und fügte an: „Ich überlege schon eine geraume Weile, was ich nun, da Voldemort besiegt ist, mit meinem weiteren Leben anfangen will. Heiler wäre eine nützliche Tätigkeit, meinst du nicht auch?"

Harry nickte, doch bevor er dazu kam, zu antworten, war Azhura zu vernehmen, welche bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dem Gespräch der beiden jungen Männer gelauscht hatte. **§Es würde meinen Meister sicher auch sehr glücklich stimmen, wenn du seine Arbeit weiterführen würdest.§**

‚Harry' blickte die smaragdgrüne Schlange leicht zweifelnd an. **§Ich weiß nicht so recht, Azhura, ob ich als Zaubertrank-Meister geeignet bin. Obwohl Dad sich große Mühe gibt und ich auch in Zaubertränke nicht gerade unfähig bin, ist dieses Gebiet doch eher Drakes Leidenschaft. Wenn Dad und er zusammen im Zaubertrank-Labor sind, bringt sie nicht mal ein Erdbeben von dort weg, bevor der Trank fertig ist. Das ist nicht meine Welt. Dann schon eher, in Madame Pomfreys Fußstapfen treten – so oft wie ich in den vergangen Jahren in der Krankenstation war, wäre es doch passend, wenn ich sie weiterhin heimsuche. Nur nicht als Patient.§**

**§Auch Meister Salazar war nicht nur ein Zaubertrank-Meister. Dies war nur der Teil seiner Begabungen, welcher durch die Geschichte weitervermittelt wurde. Er war auch heilerisch begabt. Dieser Teil eurer Talente dürfte auf ihn zurückgehen§**, klärte Azhura die beiden jungen Männer auf. Diese blickten sich an und schließlich zuckte Harry leicht mit den Schultern.  
**§Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst, Azhura. Doch wie ‚Harry' eben schon sagte, ist das Zaubertrank-Brauen eher Dracos Domäne. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich später – sollte ich denn in meiner Welt den Kampf gegen Voldemort überleben – die Heilkunst als Beruf ausüben will, doch würde auch mich dabei der direkte Kontakt mit den Patienten am meisten interessieren. Auch die Empathie, welche richtig zu nutzen mich Remus lehren will, wäre dabei sicher hilfreich.§**

„Von diesem Teil unserer Begabungen wußte ich nichts", gab ‚Harry' zu, „auch wenn sie von Gryffindor stammt. Remus hat nie etwas davon verlauten lassen, daß er meint, ich könnte auf diesem Gebiet eine Begabung besitzen. Aber die Telepathie, da warte ich drauf, daß sie sich zeigt. Der Schulleiter meinte, die Magiebarrieren würden magische Talente erst zum richtigen Zeitpunkt freisetzen, daher mußte ich mich bis jetzt notgedrungen gedulden."

„Das mit den Magiebarrieren finde ich sehr interessant", stimmte Harry seinem Zwilling zu. „Der Schulleiter hat mir das Konzept ebenfalls erklärt, da er meint, durch meine unvermutete Dimensionsreise wären die meinen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Was wiederum dazu führte, daß all diese Begabungen, welche der Magie-Analyzer auflistete, in letzter Zeit eine nach der anderen zu Tage trat. Vielleicht bedeutet das jedoch auch für dich, daß du auf die eine oder andere dieser Fähigkeiten noch ein wenig länger warten mußt, bis sie auch bei dir auftreten."

Bei dieser Neuigkeit machte ‚Harry' ein etwas langes Gesicht, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und meinte: „Wir werden sehen, Harry. Doch in meiner Welt ist ja auch die Dringlichkeit nicht mehr gegeben, diese coolen Talente so schnell wie möglich nutzen zu lernen wie bei dir. Du brauchst sie, um dich in deiner Welt gegen Voldemort durchsetzen zu können. Du solltest Dad und Pa bitten, dir einen Trainingsplan aufzustellen – mit ihrer Hilfe wirst du bestimmt rasch lernen, wie du diese Fähigkeiten richtig einsetzen kannst."

Harry seufzte und sank noch ein wenig mehr in seinem Sessel zusammen. „Noch mehr Training", grummelte er scheinbar entnervt vor sich hin, lächelte jedoch, als er ‚Harrys' amüsiertes Lachen vernahm.

„Ja, um das Training wirst du nicht herumkommen, Brüderchen", stichelte ‚Harry' gutmütig, bevor er wieder etwas ernster wurde und nachdenklich auflistete: „Remus wird dir mit der Empathie helfen und Pa mit dem Animagus. Letzterer ist auch ein wunderbarer Lehrer in der Waffenkunst, denn wie ich dir vorhin schon erzählte, sind die Blacks seit Jahrhunderten berühmt für ihre Schwertkampfkunst." Harry nickte nur schweigend und dachte an das Gefühl zurück, welches Asvandril in ihm ausgelöst hatte, als er es in der Hand hielt. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor glaubte nicht, daß er große Probleme dabei haben würde, Schwertkampf zu erlernen. Asvandrils Magie würde ihm dabei helfen, die Techniken umzusetzen, welche Sirius ihn lehren würde.

"Die Nutzung der Elementmagie laß dir von Ron zeigen", fuhr ‚Harry' fort, „er ist schließlich ein wahrer Meister in seiner Feuermagie, daher wird er dir auch am besten von all unseren Freunden erklären können, wie du die Kontrolle über unser Element behältst. Und glaub mir", fügte ‚Harry' mit einer leichten Grimasse hinzu, „Kontrolle ist bei der Beherrschung von Windmagie das A und O. Übt am besten irgendwo draußen, wo du nicht so viel kaputtmachen kannst, wenn dir die Kontrolle entgleitet."

„Du machst mir ja Hoffnung", murmelte Harry angesichts dieser Warnung und schüttelte leicht belustigt den Kopf. „Vielleicht sollten wir den „Tagespropheten" anrufen und für die nächste Zeit eine Sturmwarnung herausgeben lassen", grinste er. ‚Harry' erwiderte die Geste und nickte schelmisch. „Gar keine so schlechte Idee", meinte er. „Ich hab' einmal fast einen Orkan produziert, als Voldemort meine Familie angriff. Ich war in dem Moment so verdammt wütend, daß ich die Kontrolle über meine Windmagie nur schwer aufrechterhalten konnte. Danach hat Dad mich tagelang mentale Selbstbeherrschung trainieren lassen, bis er sicher war, daß etwas Ähnliches nicht wieder vorkommen würde."

„Wow", murmelte Harry beeindruckt. „Nun, mentale Schilde habe ich nötig, vor allem wegen der Empathie. Aber Sev will mich auch Okklumentik lehren, damit ich nicht mehr von Voldemorts Angriffen auf Muggel träume." Während sich seine Augen umschatteten, fügte Harry mit einem leichten Schaudern hinzu: „Ich habe keine guten Erfahrungen mit Okklumentik gemacht, vor allem, da in meiner Welt Professor Snape sich keine große Mühe gibt, mir diese Technik richtig beizubringen. Ich hoffe, Sev wird es gelingen, daß ich endlich Fortschritte mache, denn ich gebe ehrlich zu, daß mich diese Alpträume ziemlich fertig machen. Zusehen zu müssen und doch nicht eingreifen und helfen zu können..." Harrys Stimme verklang und sein Ebenbild sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ich weiß, was du empfindest", sagte der junge Mann, „mir ging es nämlich nicht anders. Es war grauenhaft, diese Visionen zu haben und dabei zu wissen, daß ich die Dinge nicht ändern konnte, die in jenen Minuten geschahen. Dies war auch der Grund, daß ich Dad bat, mir Okklumentik beizubringen. Ich hoffte, damit diese Träume loszuwerden – was mir dann zum Glück auch gelang. Dad ist ein sehr guter Okklumens; bei ihm wirst du sicher bald solch gute Schilde aufbauen können, wie ich es inzwischen kann."

Harry holte tief Luft, dann nickte er. „Ja, das hoffe ich sehr. Denn ich muß sagen, daß ich mich in den letzten Tagen daran gewöhnt habe, die Nächte ungestört und ohne von Alpträumen geplagt zu werden durchzuschlafen – und wenn ich in meine Welt zurückkehre, würde ich dies gern fortführen." Dann legte der junge Mann den Kopf leicht schief und fragte sein Gegenüber: „Doch du hast diese Alpträume als Visionen bezeichnet. Wußtest du, daß Mom Traumseherin war und daß der Schulleiter glaubt, dies wäre der Grund dafür, daß ich Einblick in Voldemorts ‚Aktivitäten' habe?"

‚Harry' blinzelte irritiert, als er diese Frage vernahm. Dann nickte er langsam mit dem Kopf und erklärte: „Ich weiß, daß Moms Sehergabe Dad in seinem 5.Schuljahr davor bewahrt hat, sich auf Grund seiner Neugier vielleicht mehr als nur eine blutige Nase von Remus in seiner Werwolfform zu holen. Und da bis vor neun Monaten stets Voldemort im Fokus meiner Visionen stand, ist es ziemlich sicher, daß ich Moms Traumsehergabe geerbt habe. Jedoch habe ich mich kundig gemacht, daß man als Traumseher normalerweise – wie der Begriff es ja auch aussagt - nur in die _Träume_ der betreffenden Person gelangen kann. Was wiederum bei meinen – und ich nehme an auch deinen - Visionen nicht der Fall war. Ich glaube, daß es mit der Fluchnarbe, die Voldemort uns als Baby verpaßte, zusammenhängt, daß wir manchmal – vielleicht, wenn es besonders dringend war - auch in wachem Zustand auf seinen nächsten Plan aufmerksam wurden. Und jetzt, wo ich auch von unserer Empathie weiß, nehme ich an, daß diese Gabe – wenn auch noch latent – der Grund dafür ist, daß ich während dieser Visionen die Schmerzen von Voldemorts Opfern stets genauso spüren konnte, als würde er den Crucio an mir ausprobieren."

‚Harry' blickte auf und sah seinen Doppelgänger mit ernsten Augen an, als er meinte: „Du mußt diese Fähigkeiten unbedingt unter Kontrolle bekommen, Harry. Bis jetzt haben sie dir in manchen Fällen Schmerzen bereitet, doch wenn du sie erst gemeistert hast, können sie dir einen großen Vorteil gegenüber Voldemort geben. Die Visionen werden dir mit genug Übung vielleicht den Zeitpunkt verraten, an dem er dich zu dem letzten Duell fordern wird – damit wärest du vorgewarnt und könntest dich entsprechend vorbereiten. All die Fähigkeiten, die der Magie-Analyzer aufgeführt hat, sind auf die eine oder andere Weise sehr nützlich in deinem Kampf, also nutze sie auf die effektivste Weise, um dir den Sieg zu sichern und auch deiner Realität wieder Frieden zu bringen."

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben", versicherte Harry mit einem zutiefst entschlossenen Glanz in den smaragdgrünen Augen. Wenn ihm schon all diese Fähigkeiten in die Wiege gelegt worden waren, um ihm eine Chance zu geben, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, dann würde er auch alles dafür tun, jedes der Talente bis zur Neige auszuschöpfen und sie erfolgreich gegen seinen Gegner einzusetzen. Auch wenn dies für ihn in den nächsten Tagen hartes Training bedeuten würde, würde es am Ende jedoch das Überraschungsmoment bieten, welches ihm vielleicht den Sieg sichern würde.

„Gut", erwiderte ‚Harry' zufrieden und betrachtete seinen Zwilling für ein paar Minuten eingehend. Er spürte Hochachtung für diesen jungen Mann, der ihm äußerlich wie ein Ei dem anderen glich und doch innerlich schon so viel reifer war als er selbst. Harry hatte ein viel härteres Leben geführt als er, wie ‚Harry' während seiner Beobachtungen von Harrys Realität bemerkt hatte – und dennoch war viel Freundlichkeit und Wärme in dem anderen jungen Mann. ‚Harry' war sich nicht sicher, ob er auch so lange durchgehalten hätte, wenn er wie Harry ohne eine Familie aufgewachsen wäre, die ihn zutiefst liebte und ihm jederzeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Es zeigte eine Charakterstärke, die sich sein Ebenbild wohl bitter erkämpft hatte – und die er wahrscheinlich noch brauchen würde, um im Endeffekt auch seine Wirklichkeit von Voldemort zu befreien.

Sorry für das wiederum lange Warten auf ein neues Kapitel von "AoL I", doch ich begegnete einer Schreibblockade. Und ihr könnt raten, wer siegreich aus dieser Begegnung hervorging. Jedenfalls bis vor kurzem, als die vielen lieben Kommis mich mehr und mehr motivierten, trotz Handicap weiterzuschreiben. Danke also für die Erinnerungen, daß ihr auf ein neues Kapitel gewartet habt!

R & R!

Dragon's Angel


	22. Übung macht den Meister

**Kapitel 22: Übung macht den Meister**

Eingedenk ‚Harrys' Vorwarnung in Bezug auf das Training seiner magischen Fähigkeiten, welches Sirius, Severus sowie der Rest seiner Familie und Freunde mit ihm durchführen sollte, war Harry nicht allzu sehr überrascht, daß, als er schließlich am späten Abend nach Hogwarths zurückkehrte, diese bereits einen Trainingsplan für ihn ausgearbeitet hatten.

Als der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor dann jedoch einen ersten Blick auf den Plan warf, weiteten sich seine grünen Augen überrascht, denn das Pensum, was ihn erwartete, ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Es kam Harry für einen Augenblick wirklich so vor, als sei er in der Sommerschule für Nachzügler gelandet, die Extraunterricht benötigten, um mit dem Rest der Klasse mithalten zu können. Harry fragte sich, wie er all die Dinge lernen sollte, die er wissen und können mußte – vor allem, da gar nicht sicher war, wie lange er noch in dieser Realität bleiben würde. Würde die Zeit ausreichen? Und würde er rasch genug all das lernen, was er für den Kampf gegen den Voldemort seiner Wirklichkeit brauchen würde?

Remus, der die Beunruhigung und leichten Selbstzweifel spürte, welche den jüngeren Gryffindor überfielen, als dieser zum ersten Mal die geballte Menge des in der nächsten Zeit auf ihn zukommenden Trainings vor sich sah, legte Harry besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter und meinte: „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es in Wirklichkeit ist, Harry. Mach' dir keine Sorgen, wir werden dir schon helfen, deine neuen Fähigkeiten beherrschen zu lernen."

Harry sah auf und nickte Remus leicht zu. „Das hoffe ich, Remus. Denn allein wäre ich all dem hier", der junge Mann deutete auf den Trainingsplan in seiner Hand, „sicher nicht gewachsen. Ich habe nämlich nicht die blasseste Ahnung, wie ich auch nur eines dieser Themen allein in Angriff nehmen sollte."

„Darum hast du ja uns", mischte sich Ron unternehmungslustig ein. „Und sei unbesorgt – wenn du erst einmal die Grundlagen verstanden hast, wird sich der Rest ganz von allein ergeben." Diese Worte bescherten dem rothaarigen Gryffindor einen leicht zweifelnden Blick aus smaragdgrünen Augen, jedoch auch ein warmes Lächeln seines besten Freundes für die Aufmunterung. „Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", murmelte Harry, bevor er mit einem nochmaligen Blick auf seinen Trainingsplan hinzufügte: „Nun gut, das heißt also Training. Viel, viiiieel Training. Juchhu."

Der unüberhörbare Sarkasmus in den Worten des jungen Mannes entlockte seiner Familie und Freunden ein amüsiertes Lachen, da sie erkannten, daß es Harry wiederum schnell gelang, sich der Situation anzupassen. Auch wenn diese zuerst ein wenig überwältigend wirkte.

Und so nahm Harrys Training während der folgenden Tage und Wochen seinen Lauf. Als Erstes standen Okklumentik sowie die Verfeinerung seiner Empathie auf Harrys Stundenplan. Aufgrund der besonderen Wichtigkeit dieser Fähigkeiten – auch als Grundlage für einige andere seiner Talente – hatten sich Harry und seine ‚Lehrer' darauf geeinigt, daß er zuerst bei Remus und Severus den Aufbau mentaler Schilde lernen sollte.

Außerdem war die Empathie eine der stärksten Gaben des jungen Gryffindors, wodurch es vor allem in Hinblick auf Harrys Vorhaben, seine Sehergabe aktiv gegen Voldemort einzusetzen, sehr wichtig war, daß seine emotionalen Schilde so gut wie undurchdringlich waren. Harry hatte nicht vor, weiterhin jeden Crucio-Fluch, den Voldemort gegen eines seiner Opfer aussprach, bei seinen Visionen am eigenen Leib zu verspüren.

Da für Okklumentik andere Schilde benötigt wurden als für Empathie, trainierten Severus und Remus Harry abwechselnd, damit der junge Mann nicht zu sehr unter Druck geriet, wenn eine der Übungen nicht gleich gelang. Fawkes, Midnight und Azhura hatten es derweil übernommen, Harrys telepathische Gabe zu trainieren, wobei Ersterer mit Freude auch daran arbeitete, die Fähigkeiten des jungen Mannes in Phoenix zu verfeinern. Hier waren mentale Schilde ebenfalls von Nutzen, da sich Harry später auch gegen telepathische Attacken zur Wehr setzen können mußte. Vorerst jedoch wollten die magischen Tiere erst einmal das Potential des Gryffindors in der Telepathie zur vollen Blüte bringen.

Somit verbrachte Harry den Morgen nach dem Frühstück abwechselnd immer mit Remus oder Severus, wobei ihn Fawkes und Azhura oft begleiteten. Sie entpuppten sich dabei je nach Aufgabenstellung als mehr oder minder hilfreich, wenn sie Harry mental nützliche Hinweise gaben – ihn dabei manchmal aber zu sehr ablenkten. Bei seinem Okklumentik-Training war Severus daher schließlich gezwungen, vor allem Azhura ein ‚Anwesenheitsverbot' auszusprechen – jedenfalls für den Anfang. Später, so wurde dem Zaubertrank-Meister klar, würde sie eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit bieten, Harrys mentale Abwehrschilde unter erschwerten Bedingungen zu testen.

Remus entpuppte sich – wie Harry es von dem Gegenstück des Werwolfs aus seiner Welt bereits kannte – als äußerst geduldiger und hilfreicher Lehrer, welcher unermüdlich mit ihm die einzelnen Schritte durchging, die zur Kontrolle seiner Emotionen wichtig waren. Harry hätte nie gedacht, daß er einst Meditationstechniken sowie Atem- und Entspannungsübungen lernen würde. Doch genau dies brachte ihm Remus als Erstes bei.

Und erst in dem Moment, als sich der ältere Mann sicher war, daß Harry in der Lage war, auch unter schwierigen Bedingungen seine Gefühle stets unter Kontrolle zu behalten, lehrte er ihn, einzelne, ganz bestimmte dieser Emotionen auf andere zu übertragen. Und umgekehrt.

Diese Übertragungs-Übungen waren für Harry zeitweise sehr schwer, denn manchmal gingen seine Gefühle so tief, daß ihre Stärke ihn fast überwältigte, wenn er sie freiließ. So zum Beispiel, als Remus ihn dazu aufforderte, Trauer oder Schmerz zu vermitteln. Davon saß so viel in dem jungen Gryffindor verborgen, daß er Mühe hatte, den Fluß dieser Gefühle wieder zu stoppen, nachdem er ihm erst einmal freie Bahn gelassen hatte.

Diese Sitzungen ließen Harry oft leer und erschöpft, doch irgendwie gleichzeitig auch leichter, befreiter zurück. Erst beim zweiten oder dritten Mal, als Remus ihn zum Freilassen der negativen Emotionen aufforderte, wurde Harry so richtig klar, was sein älterer Freund tat. Dadurch, daß Harry den Schmerz und die unterdrückte Trauer aus sich herausließ, befreite er sich selbst von seelischem Ballast – was sich auf den Gemütszustand des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors auf lange Sicht nur positiv auswirken würde. Außerdem waren Remus' mentale Schilde bei diesen Gelegenheiten so undurchdringlich wie eine Betonmauer, an der Harrys negative Gefühle abprallten. Daher mußte der junge Gryffindor nicht befürchten, seinen Freund mit seinem Schmerz zu belasten oder gar zu verletzen.

Es war eine seltsame, aber durchaus sehr wirksame Form der Therapie, wobei Harry seine Gefühle vorerst nicht einmal in Worte fassen mußte, um sie zu verarbeiten. Er konnte sie aus den Tiefen seiner Seele hervorholen und aus sich herauslassen – und wenn er wollte, später nochmals in seinem Tagebuch, in welchem er mittlerweile täglich schrieb, festhalten und damit endgültig verarbeiten.

Doch das Beste an diesen Stunden mit Remus war das, was nach der ‚Therapie' geschah. Denn dann, wenn Harry sich manchmal so gefühlsmäßig leer vorkam, als hätte es in ihm außer Schmerz, Trauer und Einsamkeit keine andere Emotion gegeben – dann nahm ihn Remus oft schweigend in den Arm und übertrug seine eigenen Gefühle auf ihn. Wärme, Liebe, Freundschaft. Stärke, Hoffnung, Mut. Unerschütterlichen Glauben.

All diese Gefühle füllten Harrys emotionale Reservoirs mit positiver Energie und stärkten den jungen Gryffindor, welcher rasch erkannte, was Remus ihm so selbstlos vermittelte. Er war nicht allein, auch wenn es oft in seinem bisherigen Leben so geschienen hatte.

Und auch wenn Remus ihn nie danach fragte, so erzählte ihm Harry doch manchmal aus seinem Leben – über Gegebenheiten, welche ihn verletzt oder verärgert hatten oder sich hilflos hatten fühlen lassen. Dinge, welche nicht immer von offensichtlicher Bedeutung waren, aber in Harrys Gedanken auftauchten.

Und Remus ließ ihn erzählen, ohne zu unterbrechen oder Harrys Worte zu kommentieren. Er schien zu wissen, daß der junge Mann einfach nur jemanden brauchte, der ihm ohne Vorurteile zuhörte. Wenn Harry fertig war, zu erzählen, was ihn von seiner Kindheit oder sonstigen Vergangenheit gerade beschäftigt hatte, schwiegen die Beiden. Und oft kam dann entweder Fawkes zu ihnen und sang ihnen etwas vor oder Remus schickte Harry auf einen Ausritt mit Midnight, dessen Herde mit Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore für die Dauer der Schulferien auf den Wiesen von Hogwarths graste.

Dies war für Harry eine Quelle der Freude, denn seine Beziehung zu dem stolzen Pferd wurde dadurch jeden Tag ein wenig enger. Und durch Midnights eigene Empathie gab es für den jungen Gryffindor außer Remus noch ein weiteres Wesen, welches ihn auch ohne Worte verstand. Auf ihren täglichen Ausritten, wenn Midnight mit dem Wind um die Wette zu laufen schien, konnte Harry die Reste des Schmerzes und der Traurigkeit, die er mit Remus' ‚Therapie' zu verarbeiten versuchte, von sich abfallen lassen und in dem Gefühl der Freiheit, welches ihm der rasende Lauf vermittelte, neue Energie tanken.

Die Vormittage mit Severus gestalteten sich vollkommen anders als die mit Remus, wirkten sich aber nicht weniger positiv auf Harrys Seelenleben aus. Zu seiner ersten Stunde Okklumentik bei Sev war Harry mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen gegangen und hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet, erneut in dieser magischen Fähigkeit zu versagen. Doch seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich nicht. Vielmehr vermittelte ihm Sev schon von Beginn an eine vollkommen andere Einstellung zu dem Thema, als Harry es von den Stunden bei Professor Snape gewohnt war.

Da war zum Einen die Tatsache, daß Sev sein Training nicht in den dunklen Kerkern abhielt, sondern am See nahe der Peitschenden Weide. Der Zaubertrank-Meister wußte, daß dies einer von Harrys Lieblingsorten in Hogwarths war. Daher war ihm auch bewußt, daß sich der junge Mann dort eher entspannen und auf die Inhalte dessen konzentrieren konnte, was Severus ihm zu vermitteln versuchte. Und anhand der zuerst verblüfften, dann sichtlich erleichterten und erfreuten Miene von Harry, als er ihren ‚Trainingsplatz' zum ersten Mal sah, erkannte der Ältere, daß er eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte.

Ein weiteres Mal verblüffte er Harry, als er ihn dazu aufforderte, ihm zu erzählen, auf welche Weise Professor Snape ihn in Okklumentik unterwiesen hatte. Severus wollte herausfinden, inwieweit Harrys Kenntnisse schon fortgeschritten waren und an welcher Stelle sie den Fähigkeiten des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors weiterhelfen mußten. Doch als Harry zögerlich zu berichten begann, weiteten sich Severus' Augen zuerst erstaunt, dann sichtlich entsetzt. Sein Gegenstück in Harrys Welt hatte diesem nicht einmal die simpelsten Grundlagen beigebracht! Kein Wunder, daß Harry annahm, er wäre unfähig, Okklumentik zu erlernen!

Sie mußten also bei Null anfangen, sinnierte Severus still und versuchte seinen Ärger auf sein Gegenstück in den Griff zu bekommen. Wie konnte er dem jungen Mann so etwas antun – ihm einerseits nicht einmal die Grundlagen zu zeigen und andererseits zu erwarten, daß Harry eine wirksame Verteidigung gegen einen Legilimens-Zauber entwickelte!

Eine zögerliche Hand auf seinem Arm riß Severus aus seinen zornigen Gedanken und er erkannte anhand des Ausdrucks in den smaragdgrünen Augen des Jüngeren, daß Harry annahm, er wäre auf ihn wütend. Offenbar hatte der junge Mann die Worte von Professor Snape so sehr verinnerlicht, daß er wirklich glaubte, er wäre schuld, daß er Okklumentik nicht beherrschte.

Sich mühsam zur Ordnung rufend, ergriff Severus Harrys Hand und umschloß sie mit den seinen. Er wollte nicht, daß der Gryffindor seine Meinung über ihn und seine Fähigkeiten fürchtete oder gar glaubte, Severus werde ihm Vorhaltungen machen.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Harry", versuchte er den jüngeren Mann zu beruhigen, da er das verletzliche Flackern in den smaragdgrünen Augen richtig deutete. Harry begann gerade erst, ihm richtig zu vertrauen – und Severus wollte ihrer wachsenden Vater-Sohn-Beziehung keinen Schaden zufügen.

„Aber was ich über meine Stunden bei Professor Snape gesagt habe, hat dich zornig gemacht", widersprach Harry leise, aber bestimmt. „Ich kann es fühlen."

Severus sah dem Gryffindor gerade in die Augen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Harrys Empathie war wirklich sehr stark und durch seine Vergangenheit mit Severus' Gegenstück schloß der junge Mann natürlich sofort darauf, daß auch Sev automatisch ihm die Schuld am Fehlschlagen der Okklumentik-Stunden geben würde.

„Ich bin wütend, damit hast du Recht", gab Severus zu, verstärkte jedoch seinen Griff um Harrys Hand, als dieser sich zurückziehen wollte. Da er seine Hand nicht gewaltsam befreien wollte, blieb Harry still sitzen, schlug jedoch die Augen nieder und senkte den Kopf, um nicht die Verachtung in den onyxfarbenen Augen sehen zu müssen, die, wie er glaubte, dort jetzt stehen müsse.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine starke Hand unter seinem Kinn, die seinen Kopf sanft emporhob, so daß Harry Severus doch in die Augen blicken mußte. Aber dort sah er nicht die erwartete Enttäuschung oder Verachtung, vielmehr Mitgefühl und Verständnis.  
„Du bist nicht schuld am Mißerfolg deines Okklumentik-Trainings, Harry", meinte Severus und fuhr rasch fort, als er die steile Falte der Verwirrung auf Harrys Stirn erscheinen sah. „Und ich bin auch nicht wütend auf dich, sondern auf ihn. Mein anderes Ich hat sträflich gehandelt, als er dir nicht einmal die Grundlagen vermittelte, welche nötig sind, um die Schilde aufbauen zu können, welche eine Okklumens zur Abwehr einsetzt."

Harry direkt in die verwirrten Augen blickend, insistierte Severus: „Du hattest nicht den Hauch einer Chance auf Erfolg mit der Art von Training, die er dir gab. Ich würde es nicht einmal als Training bezeichnen, denn alles, was mein Gegenstück überhaupt getan hat, war, dich mental anzugreifen."

Harry blieb lange still nach diesen Worten, doch sein eigener Griff an Severus' Hand verstärkte sich, als er seine Empathie nutzte, um den Wahrheitsgehalt der Worte des älteren Mannes zu überprüfen. Der physische Kontakt machte es leichter. Alles, was er empfing, war die ehrliche Überzeugung, daß Harry keinerlei Schuld am Fehlschlagen der Okklumentik-Stunden traf. Sowie gerechten Zorn, daß der junge Mann so unfair behandelt und einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt worden war.

Als er dies fühlte, entspannte sich Harry. Es erleichterte ihn ungemein, daß nicht er die Schuld daran trug, daß er bis jetzt Okklumentik nicht gemeistert hatte. Dies nahm eine Last von seinen Schultern, von deren Existenz er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte – und es gab ihm die Kraft, sein Zögern gegenüber dieser mentalen Schutztechnik aufzugeben.

Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln fragte Harry sein Gegenüber: „Du wirst es mir richtig beibringen, Sev?" Der ältere Mann erwiderte mit einem entschiedenen Nicken: „Das werde ich. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Harry. Du wirst sehen, es ist gar nicht so schwer." Harry glaubte ihm. Und fand auf einmal, daß er es kaum erwarten konnte, die nötigen Schritte zu erlernen, um Okklumens zu werden. Mit Sevs Hilfe würde er diese Fähigkeit meistern und damit Professor Snape beweisen, daß er nicht unfähig war, wie dieser behauptete.

„Womit fangen wir an?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Am Anfang", war die schlichte Antwort, was Harry fragend den Kopf schieflegen ließ. „Wir müssen bei Null anfangen, bei den Grundlagen", erklärte Severus dem Jüngeren. „Erst mußt du verstehen, was überhaupt nötig dazu ist, um mentale Schilde aufbauen zu können. Außerdem gibt es verschiedene Arten und Wege, um einen Legilimens-Zauber abzuwehren." Anhand Harrys interessiert aufleuchtender Augen erkannte Severus, daß er die Neugier des Gryffindors geweckt hatte – und, daß dieser wirklich fast nichts über Okklumentik wußte. Auch gut. Auf diese Weise mußte er wenigstens keine falschen Lehren kontern, sondern konnte Harry gleich den richtigen Weg weisen.

„Also gut, fangen wir an", meinte Severus. „Von Remus weiß ich, daß er dir bestimmte Meditations- und Entspannungstechniken gezeigt hat. Richtig?" Harry nickte zustimmend. „Um deinen Geist vor dem Angriff eines Legilimens verschließen zu können, mußt du ihn zuvor für dein geistiges Auge öffnen. Du mußt sozusagen deinen Geist _sehen_. Dich in ihn hineinversetzen, um zu begreifen, _was_ du überhaupt vor Anderen schützen willst. Denn wenn du nicht weißt, was du schützen mußt, hast du auch keine Grundlage dafür, eine Verteidigung darum zu errichten."

Nach diesen einleitenden Worten sah Severus Harry an, um zu sehen, ob dieser ihm zu folgen vermochte. Klare, intelligente Augen musterten ihn voller Verständnis und Harry faßte zusammen: „Ich muß also gewissermaßen erst einmal das Gebiet abstecken, das ich schützen will. Und ich muß entscheiden, auf welche Weise ich eben dieses Areal am besten zu schützen vermag. Heißt das nicht auch, daß eventuell nicht jede Erinnerung geschützt werden kann? Denn wenn das Gebiet zu groß ist, kostet es doch sicher auch sehr viel Kraft, die Verteidigung darum aufrecht zu erhalten."

Severus blinzelte ein bißchen überrascht. Harry verstand besser, als er angenommen hatte. Der junge Mann hatte einen flinken Verstand, das stand außer Frage. Mit einem Lächeln beantwortete er dann Harrys Frage. „Das ist im Großen und Ganzen richtig, Harry. Es kommt darauf an, welche Art von Verteidigung du um deinen Geist errichtest. Wie gesagt, gibt es verschiedene Wege, dich vor einem Legilimens zu schützen. Einerseits kannst du das mentale Äquivalent einer Steinmauer um deinen Geist errichten, wenn du gewisse Erinnerungen um jeden Preis schützen willst. Diese Mauer aufrecht zu erhalten kostet jedoch bei einem großen Gebiet, wie du schon sagtest, sehr viel Kraft – vor allem bei einem längeren Angriff. Andererseits gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, einen Angreifer abzulenken oder zu verwirren. Dabei lenkst du dessen suchende Energie um, indem du ihn in einer Illusion festsetzt." Hier runzelte Harry fragend die Stirn und Severus gab ihm ein Beispiel.

„Du könntest den Angreifer in einen Raum mit verschlossenen Kisten oder Schränken projizieren, woraufhin der Legilimens glauben würde, daß die gesuchte Erinnerung in einem dieser Gegenstände enthalten ist und daher versuchen würde, diese zu finden. Dies verschafft dir Zeit für einen Abwehrzauber und kostet dich wenig eigene mentale Kraft. Ein Raum mit vielen abgehenden Türen erfüllt den gleichen Zweck. Verwirren kann man ihn auch durch eine Nebel-Illusion oder Dunkelheit, worin er sich verirrt."

Verstehen leuchtete in Harrys grünen Augen auf und er hatte auch schon ein eigenes Beispiel parat. „Ein Labyrinth ohne Zugang zum Inneren." Severus nickte zustimmend, blickte jedoch fragend, wie Harry auf dieses Beispiel gekommen war. Der junge Gryffindor zuckte ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern und erklärte seinen Gedanken: „Während des Trimagischen Turniers letztes Jahr war ein Labyrinth Bestandteil der letzten Prüfung. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, wie einfach es ist, sich in einem solchen Ding zu verlaufen – doch wenn man nicht über die Hecke schauen kann, verliert man rasch den Überblick und verirrt sich total."

„Und ein Angreifer würde seine ganze Energie darauf richten, den Zugang zur Mitte des Labyrinths zu finden, wo er die Erinnerungen vermutet", spann Severus an Harrys Beispiel weiter. „Doch da du dein Labyrinth nicht mit einem solchen Zugang ausgestattet hast, wird er nicht fündig werden und verausgabt sich bei seiner Suche."

Severus' Augen verengten sich nachdenklich, als er diese Möglichkeit aus allen ihm bekannten Winkeln betrachtete und auf Schwachstellen untersuchte. Schließlich nickte er zufrieden, als er auf den ersten Blick keine solchen Schwächen entdecken konnte. Er nahm sich jedoch vor, nochmals in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, bevor er Harry auf diese Verteidigungsart trainierte. Er wollte sichergehen, daß er alles bedacht hatte. Auch die Meinung von Sirius und Professor Dumbledore war für diese Entscheidung wichtig, denn auch Sevs Gefährte war ein guter Okklumens und hatte oft unerwartete Einfälle. Und der Schulleiter war ein Magier höchster Stufe, der sicher auch die eine oder andere Idee zu Harrys geistiger Verteidigung beitragen konnte.

„Wenn du noch ein bißchen lauter denkst, gelingt es mir vielleicht, mit meiner Telepathie herauszufinden, worüber du nachgrübelst, Sev", klang Harry leicht amüsierte Stimme in Severus' Gedankengänge hinein. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lächelte, als der Ältere leicht zusammenfuhr und dann fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Keine Sorge, soweit bin ich noch lange nicht", beschwichtigte Harry belustigt die stille Frage in den onyxfarbenen Augen des Slytherins. „Doch du hast eben so konzentriert nachgedacht, daß ich fast hören konnte, wie sich die Rädchen in deinem Gehirn drehen. Woran hast du gedacht, Sev?"

„Deine Idee mit dem Labyrinth gefällt mir, vor allem, da du für diese Illusion aufgrund deiner Erfahrung während des Turniers eine solide Grundlage hast. Eine reale Erinnerung ist immer ein guter Ausgangspunkt für eine Projektion, da du unwillkürlich viele kleine Einzelheiten in die Illusion mit hineinbaust, welche sie für den Angreifer real erscheinen läßt. Je mehr Einzelheiten, desto realer die Illusion und desto geringer die Chance, daß der Legilimens die Täuschung als solche erkennt. Doch bevor ich dich dahingehend trainiere, muß ich die Idee auf eventuelle Schwachpunkte untersuchen. Dazu werde ich auch Sirius und Professor Dumbledore befragen, damit mir nichts entgeht."

Severus seufzte leise, dann schob er diesen Gedanken vorerst zurück und konzentrierte sich erneut auf die Grundlagen für die korrekte Ausübung von Okklumentik. „Aber soweit sind wir sowieso noch nicht, Harry. Wir wollen schließlich nicht vorgreifen. Daher fangen wir jetzt am besten damit an, daß du Remus' Meditationstechniken dabei benutzt, dich zu entspannen. Dann werden wir Schritt für Schritt deinen Geist vor deinem inneren Auge visualisieren."

Und damit begann Harrys Okklumentik-Training in einer umfassenden Gründlichkeit, wie der junge Gryffindor sie zuvor nie erlebt hatte. Die von Severus geäußerte Absicht, ihn korrekt und vor allem sozusagen ‚von der Pike auf' Okklumentik zu lehren, zeigte sich darin, wie er Harry langsam und geduldig auf die jeweilige Stufe vorbereitete, bevor er ihn testete. Immer auch zu Erklärungen und Diskussionen bereit.

Vor allem letzteres bereitete ihnen beiden viel Vergnügen. Severus' Verstand war wie eine geschärfte Klinge, was Harry trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Professor Snape schon immer auch an diesem bewundert hatte – doch bei Sev führte ein Argument von Harry nicht zu einem verächtlichen Kommentar, sondern zu einem intelligenten Gegenargument. Die sich oftmals daraus entwickelnden Diskussionen wurden mit Enthusiasmus und Intelligenz geführt – und wurden mehrfach zu einem Austausch an Witz, Kenntnis und einer geteilten Liebe zum verbalen Schlagabtausch.

Severus bemerkte rasch, wie Harry unter der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit und Achtung, welche er der Meinung des jungen Mannes bei diesen Diskussionen entgegenbrachte, aufblühte und immer mehr seines nicht unbeträchtlichen Verstandes zum Vorschein kam. Hinzu kam noch Harrys natürlicher Sarkasmus und Humor, welcher ihre Streitgespräche mit treffenden Pointen würzte und sie beide zum Lachen brachte.

Auf diese Weise war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß das Training schon nach wenigen Tagen erstaunlichen Erfolg zeigte. Am Anfang war Harry oft noch sichtlich verblüfft, wenn er die Aufgaben, die Severus ihm stellte, schneller als von ihm angenommen meisterte. Doch bald schwand diese Überraschung aus den smaragdgrünen Augen und wurde durch Ehrgeiz ersetzt. Ein Ehrgeiz, welcher Harry dazu trieb, sein Bestes zu geben.

Und nicht nur bei seinem Okklumentik-Training wurde Harry von diesem Ehrgeiz angetrieben. Auch seine anderen Lehrer waren schon bald damit vertraut, diesen Ausdruck in den klaren grünen Augen schimmern zu sehen, wenn Harry sich darauf konzentrierte, eine Schwierigkeit seines Lehrplans zu meistern.

Da die Vormittage Remus und Severus gehörten, erhielt Harry sein Waffen-Training bei Sirius immer für 1-2 Stunden nach dem Mittagessen. Wie ‚Harry' schon gesagt hatte, war Sirius ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer, welchem es sichtlichen Spaß machte, Harry all die Techniken und Kniffe beizubringen, welche einen Schwertmeister auszeichneten. Vor allem, da der Animagus bald erkannte, daß Harry eine natürliche Begabung für den Schwertkampf besaß, an die er sich von ‚seinem' Harry nicht in dieser Weise erinnerte. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann machte Sirius jedoch darauf aufmerksam, daß ‚Harry' schließlich auch nicht schon mit 12 Jahren mit einem Schwert gegen einen Basilisken hatte antreten müssen – diese Bindung an Asvandril besaß sein Gegenstück aus dieser Welt einfach nicht. Für Harry war Asvandril wie eine Verlängerung seiner Hand und es schien ihm oftmals so, als würde die in dem Schwert enthaltene Magie seine Hand leiten.

Als Sirius dies hörte, verbot er ihm, Asvandril vorerst während ihrer Übungen zu nutzen. Schließlich mußte sich Harry auch mit einem ‚normalen' Schwert gegen einen Gegner behaupten können. Er brauchte die Kenntnisse im Schwertkampf sowie die körperlichen Fertigkeiten, jedes noch so simple Schwert führen zu können.

Zuerst war Harry enttäuscht wegen Sirius' Verbot, doch er verstand den Gedanken, der hinter dieser Entscheidung steckte. Außerdem wollte sich Harry Gryffindors Schwert würdig zeigen; der Waffe und damit auch seinem Vorfahren Ehre erweisen. Und dazu gehörte es nun einmal, daß **er** das Schwert führte und nicht die Waffe ihn.

Daher wehrte sich Harry nicht gegen das strenge Regime, welchem Sirius ihn unterwarf. Wozu erst an zweiter Stelle das Waffentraining gehörte. Körperliche Fitneß war das A und O beim Waffenkampf und auch wenn Harry eigentlich alles andere als unsportlich war, so schlauchte ihn Sirius' rigoroses Fitneßprogramm doch ordentlich.

Jeden Morgen durchlief er ein Aufwärmtraining, welches Sit-ups, Liegestütze sowie Kraft-Training beinhaltete. Dann folgte das Ausdauertraining, wobei Harry – in Begleitung von Sirius in seiner Animagusform als Grim – noch vor dem Frühstück mehrere Runden um den See lief.

Am Anfang hatten ihn Draco und Ron noch aktiv unterstützt, indem sie an dem morgendlichen Teil des Trainings teilnahmen, aber die beiden jungen Männer gaben bald zu, daß sie auf Dauer diesem Level nicht gewachsen waren. Daher waren sie nur noch sporadisch aktiv beim Training dabei, gaben Harry jedoch immer moralische Unterstützung durch ihre Anwesenheit. So warteten sie jeden Morgen gemeinsam mit Hermine am See, wenn Harry sein Lauftraining beendete, um mit ihm zusammen zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Nach dem Waffentraining am Nachmittag stand entweder Animagus-Verwandlung oder Training in zauberstabloser Magie beziehungsweise Elementmagie auf dem Lehrplan. Für alle drei Fächer mußte Harry zuerst viele Bücher studieren, damit er die Theorie verstand und später in der Praxis nutzen konnte.

Am leichtesten war dies bei seinen Studien zum Animagus, da schon bekannt war, in welche Tiere Harry sich einmal verwandeln können würde. Damit fiel der Teil der Vorbereitungen weg, der sich auf das Herausfinden der Animagus-Gestalt bezog. Was laut Hermine ziemlich viel Zeit kostete. Und Harry erinnerte sich daran, daß Sirius ihm in seiner Wirklichkeit einmal erzählt hatte, daß es James, Peter und ihm auch erst im 5. Schuljahr gelungen war, endlich die Theorie in die Praxis umzusetzen.

Da Sirius in dieser Welt auch schon Hermine, Draco, Ron und ‚Harry' geholfen hatte, ihre Animagus-Gestalten herauszufinden und sich richtig in diese zu verwandeln, machte er Harry Hoffnungen, daß es ihm rasch gelingen würde. Harry hoffte es sehr, denn ‚Harrys' Worte, wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, als Adler frei durch die Lüfte zu schweben, hatten eine unbestimmte Sehnsucht in ihm geweckt, dieses Gefühl ebenfalls zu erleben.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor übte sich in Geduld, denn er wußte, daß auch bei der Animagus-Verwandlung ein unbedachter Schritt ausreichte, alles zunichte zu machen. Und Harry hatte keine Lust, als Zwischenform zwischen Mensch und Adler neue Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als er diesen Gedanken seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerte, lachte Ron ihn aus, während sich Draco bei dem mentalen Bild unwillkürlich schüttelte. Hermine hingegen rollte nur die Augen und erinnerte ihn daran, daß es Animagi schließlich schon seit Jahrhunderten gab und daher Unfälle fast schon zur Tagesordnung gehörten. Sollte es ihm wider Erwarten nicht gelingen, sich richtig zu verwandeln, gab es Heiler, welche auf solche Fälle spezialisiert waren.

Dies stimmte Harry jedoch nicht etwa glücklicher und er zügelte seine Ungeduld, seine Adlerform endlich auszuprobieren, bis Sirius ihm nach etwas über zwei Wochen bedeutete, es wäre endlich soweit. Begleitet von seinen Freunden und den Erwachsenen begab sich Harry in die Gemächer der Gründer, wobei das ‚Wohnzimmer' mit dem Porträt von Godric, Shal und Salazar inzwischen zu einem inoffiziellen Versammlungsraum geworden war, wo sie sich alle am Abend zum gemütlichen Beisammensein trafen.

Unter den wachsamen Augen aller Anwesenden ließ sich Harry auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin nieder und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er hatte alle theoretischen Grundlagen und Fakten verinnerlicht, so daß er sie im Schlaf aufsagen konnte. Doch Theorie und Praxis waren wie die zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Harry verspürte mehr als einen Hauch von Nervosität, vor allem, da er die Gespanntheit seiner Familie und Freunde deutlich fühlen konnte. Daher konzentrierte er sich auf eine der Entspannungstechniken, die Remus ihm beigebracht hatte, um seinen Geist zu beruhigen und zu fokussieren.

Als er sich wieder vollkommen gelassen fühlte, schlug Harry die Augen auf und nickte Sirius zu, welcher ihn für einen Moment eindringlich betrachtete und dann ermutigend nickte. Harry war soweit, einen ersten Versuch zu wagen und Sirius sah keinen Grund, einen praktischen Test weiter hinauszuzögern.

„Ok, Harry. Du weißt, was du tun mußt", sagte er zu dem jüngeren Gryffindor. „Schritt für Schritt, wie wir es geübt haben. Mach dich darauf gefaßt, daß es beim ersten Mal etwas wehtun wird, wenn sich dein Körperbau verändert. Später, wenn du mehr Übung hast, wirst du die Veränderung kaum noch spüren, doch beim ersten Versuch kann es unangenehm sein."

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt", grummelte Harry vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann schenkte er Sirius ein warmes Lächeln, um die leichte Sorge in dessen braunen Augen zu vertreiben, bevor er seine eigenen Augen schloß und sich konzentrierte. Für mehrere lange Momente schien sich überhaupt nichts zu tun, während Harry gedanklich die einzelnen Schritte für die Animagus-Verwandlung vollzog. Doch als er schon fast glaubte, er wäre noch nicht bereit für die Transformation, spürte Harry plötzlich, wie sich seine Knochen zu verformen begannen. Wie Sirius gesagt hatte, war dies nicht unbedingt eine schöne Erfahrung, vielmehr kostete es Harry sekundenlang große Beherrschung, die Verwandlung nicht abzubrechen. Doch er hielt eisern an seinem Ziel fest, seine Adlerform beherrschen zu lernen, um endlich ohne jegliches Hilfsmittel fliegen zu können.

Und dann war es auf einmal vorbei und Harry fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam, nachdem die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Fremd in seinem neuen Körper. Die Adlergestalt war so ganz anders als sein menschlicher Körper. Harry fand es faszinierend, daß sein Verstand im Gegensatz zu seiner physischen Gestalt unverändert geblieben war – doch sagte er sich, daß es für einen Animagus ja auch ziemlich unpraktisch gewesen wäre, bei einer Transformation die gedanklichen Muster und Charakteristika des Tieres anzunehmen, in welches er sich verwandelte. Auf diese Weise könnte sich der Zauberer oder die Hexe schwerlich in seine bzw. ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln, denn die Person würde sich ja nicht mehr daran erinnern, zuvor ein Mensch gewesen zu sein.

Von diesen Gedanken ablassend, versuchte Harry ein paar erste Schritte als Adler. Es waren ziemlich ungelenke Schritte, wie er selbst zugeben mußte, denn mehr als einmal mußte er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Dann bekam er jedoch langsam den Bogen heraus und breitete probeweise seine Schwingen aus.

Auf einmal kniete jedoch Draco vor ihm und hielt ihm seinen Arm entgegen, den der Blonde vorsichtshalber mit einem Tuch umwickelt hatte. Dadurch konnten ihn Harrys scharfe Krallen nicht verletzen. Harry legte den Kopf schief und stieß einen fragenden Laut aus. Er erschrak ein wenig, als sein „Was?" ein recht schrilles Geräusch produzierte.

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von einer sekundenlangen Grimasse wegen des schrillen Schreis zu einem belustigten Lächeln, als er die Verwunderung in den noch immer smaragdgrünen Augen des Adlers sah. „Ich will dir nur helfen, einen erhöhten Startplatz für deine ersten Flugversuche zu finden, Harry", erklärte Draco seinem verwandelten Freund dann seine Intention. Der Adler musterte ihn für einen Augenblick, dann schien er die Schultern zu zucken und stieg vorsichtig auf Dracos geschütztes Handgelenk.

Der blonde junge Mann warnte: „Bleib jetzt ganz ruhig, ok? Ich stehe auf, dabei mußt du dein Gleichgewicht halten, Harry." Der Adler stieß einen bestätigenden Ruf aus, dieses Mal jedoch bedeutend leiser als zuvor. Harry hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, daß das hohe, schrille Geräusch aus dieser geringen Distanz Draco zuvor nicht gerade behagt hatte.

Als sich der junge Slytherin langsam erhob, gruben sich die Adlerkrallen instinktiv ein wenig tiefer in das schützende Tuch um Dracos Handgelenk, doch ansonsten breitete Harry nur vorsichtig die Flügel ein wenig aus, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Als er jedoch auch weiterhin auf Dracos Arm sitzenblieb, nachdem dieser schon eine geraume Weile aufgestanden war, neigte der Blonde seinen Kopf zu dem Adler hinab und blickte ihn fragend an. „Was ist, Harry? Ich dachte, du würdest dich sofort ans Herumfliegen machen. Doch anscheinend willst du es dir auf Dauer auf meinem Arm gemütlich machen", stichelte Draco gutmütig.

Der Adler drehte ihm den Kopf zu und smaragdgrüne Augen starrten den jungen Mann mit einem Ausdruck an, der deutlich besagte: _'Hetz mich gefälligst nicht!'_ Draco grinste nur verschmitzt zurück und meinte: „Soll ich dir Starthilfe geben?" Woraufhin der Adler in einer verblüffend menschlichen Geste seinen Kopf schüttelte und drohend den Schnabel öffnete. Draco rollte angesichts dieser spielerischen Drohung die Augen. „War ja nur ein Vorschlag." Der Adler plusterte sein Federkleid auf und imitierte Dracos Augenrollen.

Dann tappte er noch für einen Moment unschlüssig vor und zurück, bevor er plötzlich die mächtigen Schwingen ausbreitete und von Dracos Arm abhob. Auf den ersten Metern flog der stolze Vogel noch ein wenig unsicher und es sah fast so aus, als würde er gegen das nächste Hindernis fliegen, welches sich ihm in den Weg stellte – doch dann schien Harry die Kontrolle über seine Adlerform zu gewinnen, denn seine Flugweise wurde deutlich besser. Er schlug probeweise mit den Flügeln und stieg rasch höher, bevor er wiederum in den Gleitflug überging. Für mehrere Minuten schien der Animagus darauf konzentriert, völlige Beherrschung seiner Adlerform zu erlangen, indem er Runde um Runde durch das große Zimmer drehte und dabei langsam immer kompliziertere Manöver ausführte.

Für den Rest der Anwesenden wurde deutlich, daß Harry in der Luft wirklich zuhause war. Und es schien ihm sehr viel Freude zu bereiten, auf breiten Schwingen schwerelos durch die Luft zu gleiten. Er bot einen majestätischen Anblick mit seinem dunkelbraunen, seidig schimmernden Gefieder und den fast 1 m messenden, breitgefächerten Schwingen. Ein kräftiger Schnabel und scharfe Krallen vervollständigten das Bild eines Königs der Lüfte. Nur die tiefgrünen Augen sowie das ein wenig unordentlich wirkende Büschel Federn auf dem Kopf des Adlers wiesen darauf hin, daß dies kein gewöhnlicher Vogel war, sondern ein Animagus. Draco hatte zuvor bemerkt, daß Harry auch als Adler das Blitzzeichen auf der Stirn trug, welches jedoch von dem wirren Büschel Federn fast verdeckt wurde.

Als deutlich wurde, daß Harry seiner Runden innerhalb des Raums der Gründer langsam überdrüssig wurde, öffnete Sirius das Fenster, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, ‚seine Flügel zu strecken'. Der Adler schien davon hellauf begeistert und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, drehte jedoch von seinem Kurs Richtung Fenster wieder ab und vollführte eine elegante Drehung, als Sirius Harrys Namen rief. Fragend blickten smaragdgrüne Augen den älteren Gryffindor an, nachdem Harry vorsichtig auf Sirius' ausgestrecktem Arm gelandet war.

„Ich weiß, das Gefühl ist toll, Harry, aber bitte übertreib es nicht gleich. Sei in spätestens einer Stunde wieder hier, ok? Die Verwandlung kostet bei den ersten Malen viel Kraft und ich will vermeiden, daß du mitten im Flug auf einmal deine Adlerform nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten kannst. Versprich mir, rechtzeitig zurück zu sein oder zu landen, wenn du fühlst, daß etwas nicht stimmt." Der Adler nickte wiederum in dieser verblüffend menschlich wirkenden Geste, dann hob er wieder von Sirius' Arm ab und umkreiste diesen mehrfach spielerisch, bevor er sich scheinbar mühelos in die Höhe schwang und aus dem Fenster in die Nachmittagssonne hinausflog.

Hermine, Ron und Draco eilten auf den Balkon hinaus, um ihrem Freund nachzusehen. Für einen Augenblick war Hermine versucht, sich in ihre Eulenform zu verwandeln, um auf Harry aufzupassen, doch dann seufzte sie und ließ es bleiben. Sie vertraute darauf, daß Harry sein Versprechen gegenüber Sirius halten würde – auch wenn sie jetzt schon wußte, wie schwer es dem jungen Mann fallen würde, sich zurückzuverwandeln. Auch bei ‚Harry' war das Gefühl der Freiheit als Adler zuerst eine große Versuchung gewesen, so daß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor oftmals nur widerwillig von seinen Ausflügen zurückgekehrt und sich wieder in seine menschliche Form verwandelt hatte.

Harry würde also sicher eine ähnliche Phase durchlaufen. Doch Hermine gönnte ihm die Freude am Fliegen von Herzen, denn auch wenn sie sich hoch oben in den Lüften lange nicht so wohl wie ihr Freund fühlte, so konnte sie nicht leugnen, wie wundervoll es war, unbeschwert durch den Himmel zu gleiten. In ihrer Form als Eule genoß sie das viel mehr als auf einem Besen.

Mehr oder weniger geduldig warteten Harrys Freunde und Familie daher darauf, daß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor von seinem ersten Ausflug als Animagus zurückkehren würde. Severus, Sirius sowie Remus und die Malfoys hatten es sich in der Sesselgruppe nahe des Gemäldes von Godric, Salazar und Shal bequem gemacht und brachten diese weiterhin auf den neuesten Stand darüber, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging.

Dabei kam die Sprache natürlich auch immer wieder auf den Verlauf der Geschichte und das falsche Bild, welches seit Jahrhunderten über Salazar und seine Beziehung zu Godric verbreitet wurde. Hermine hatte mittlerweile damit begonnen, sich durch die Geschichtsbücher zu arbeiten, um herauszufinden, wann diese Wandlung begonnen hatte – sie war jedoch noch nicht sehr weit gekommen. Auch daher, da sie Harry bei seinem Training so gut es ihr möglich war, unterstützte.

So war sie beispielsweise stets bei seinen Lehrstunden in Animagus-Verwandlung dabei gewesen, da dies ihre besondere Fähigkeit war und sie auf diese Weise ihrem Freund bestimmte Dinge aus einer ganz speziellen Perspektive erläutern konnte. Außerdem hatte Harry schon bei der Hermine in seiner Welt die Erfahrung gemacht, daß sie aufgrund ihres brillanten Verstandes und des für ihr Alter äußerst umfangreichen Wissens Sachverhalte aus verschiedenen Richtungen und Sichtweisen betrachten und diese dann ihren Freunden vermitteln konnte.

Zudem war Hermine zuerst auch immer bei Harrys Stunden mit Ron dabei gewesen, denn auch wenn sie wußte, daß ihr rothaariger Gefährte sich die größte Mühe geben würde, Harry alle Regeln und Kenntnisse über den Gebrauch von Elementmagie zu vermitteln, bevor er ihn an die praktische Umsetzung gehen ließ, so war sie dennoch besorgt. Zu oft hatten ‚ihr' Harry und Ron gemeinsam Chaos verursacht – und daß auch Draco bei diesen Gelegenheiten stets dabei war, besänftigte ihre Sorge nicht gerade. Die drei jungen Männer hatten Hermines ‚Aufsicht' über ihre Aktivitäten mit einem Kopfschütteln aufgenommen, es aber unkommentiert gelassen. Doch insgeheim waren sie auch froh über die Anwesenheit ihrer Freundin, die in Notsituationen immer eine Lösung parat hatte und wußte, was zu tun war.

Und auch wenn Ron es nie im Leben zugegeben hätte, so machte ihn Hermines beifälliges Nicken zu der Art und Weise, wie er Harry die Kenntnisse zur Nutzung von Elementmagie beibrachte, stolz. In Dingen, die das Lernen und die Schule betrafen, war Hermine schwer zufrieden zu stellen – daher war es schon eine gewisse Leistung, von ihr eine beifällige Reaktion zu erlangen.

Doch Ron war auch bewußt, wie groß die Verantwortung war, die er übernommen hatte, als er zusagte, Harry in seiner Windmagie zu trainieren. Da Elementmagie seine große Fähigkeit war, war diese bei Ron von den vier jungen Leuten am stärksten ausgeprägt und der rothaarige Gryffindor konnte am besten das Ausmaß an destruktiver Energie ermessen, welches eine unkontrollierte oder ungenügend vorbereitete Anwendung nach sich ziehen würde. Ron konnte sich noch zu gut an die kleineren und größeren Stürme erinnern, die ‚Harry' in der Anfangsphase seines Trainings ausgelöst hatte. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, dies mit Harry erneut durchzumachen.

Um für den Fall der Fälle gerüstet zu sein und möglichst wenig Schaden anrichten zu können, sollte trotz seiner intensiven Vorbereitung etwas schiefgehen, verlegte Ron das Training ebenfalls nach draußen an den See. Wie Severus war Ron klar, daß Harry diesen Ort mit positiver Energie und Ruhe verband. Auch ‚sein' Harry hatte seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit eine besondere Affinität zum Seeufer gezeigt.

Und Harry schien die Wiesen nahe der Peitschenden Weide wirklich zu lieben. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich aus anderen Gründen als sein Gegenstück in dieser Realität, bedachte man das leicht melancholische Lächeln, das über Harrys Züge geflogen war, als er die Weide betrachtete und dann mit geübter Geschmeidigkeit den Mechanismus betätigte, welcher den Baum zum Stillstand brachte.

Es war offensichtlich, daß Harry dies schon mehr als einmal getan hatte. Der Gryffindor bestätigte eine diesbezügliche Aussage von Draco und erzählte seinen drei Freunden von dem Abenteuer, welches Hermine, Ron und er in seinem dritten Schuljahr mit der Weide erlebt hatten. Seit damals wußte Harry, daß die Peitschende Weide einen unterirdischen Gang besaß, welcher zur Heulenden Hütte nahe Hogsmeade führte. Ron und er hatte ihn seitdem manchmal benutzt, wenn sie in das Zaubererdorf gelangen wollten.

Hermine rollte nur schweigend mit den Augen, als sie von diesem Regelbruch hörte. Sie kannte dies von ihren drei männlichen Freunden nur zu gut – und mußte zugeben, daß sie manchmal mit von der Partie gewesen war. Wie in Harrys Wirklichkeit war also auch diese Hermine im Grunde ihres Herzens abenteuerlustig.

Oftmals kam die eine oder andere Erinnerung auf, wenn die vier Jugendlichen nach dem Element-Training noch beieinander saßen. Auf diese Weise erfuhren Hermine, Draco und Ron viel über Harrys Welt und die Abenteuer, welche das Goldene Trio von Gryffindor er- beziehungsweise überlebt hatte. Dabei fragte Draco Harry einmal auch nach Aragog, den der Schwarzhaarige bei seinem Bericht über die Ereignisse seines 2. Schuljahres bereits erwähnt hatte.

Der blonde Slytherin war sehr neugierig, denn er hatte bis dahin nicht gewußt, daß eine ganze Kolonie von Acromantulas im Verbotenen Wald lebte. Außerdem kannten Hermine, Ron und er diese Art von Spinnen bis jetzt nur aus Abbildungen in ihren Lehrbüchern und Draco meinte, daß er sich diese riesigen Ausmaße gar nicht vorstellen könne. Diese Worte seines Freundes sowie der Anblick von Ron, welchen schon der Gedanke an Spinnen sichtlich schüttelte, ließen eine Idee in Harry reifen.

Er hatte während der Abendstunden der letzten Tage an einer weiteren seiner magischen Talente gearbeitet, bei dem ihm weder seine Familie und Freunde weiterhelfen konnten – dem „Spellweaving". Harry fand die Idee faszinierend, verschiedene Zauber miteinander verbinden zu können und hatte Shal und die Gründer gefragt, was sie zu diesem Thema wußten. Shal hatte ihn auf ein dickes altes Buch in einem der Bücherregale aufmerksam gemacht, welches Tips und Ratschläge zur Anwendung enthielt. Der Erbe von Salazar und Godric hatte es von einer seiner vielen Reisen mitgebracht, da ihn diese Magieform interessiert hatte, auch wenn er diese Fähigkeit selbst nicht besessen hatte.

Mit Hilfe des Buches, das er neugierig gelesen hatte, hatte sich Harry Gedanken darüber gemacht, welche Zauber er nutzbringend miteinander verbinden konnte und diese dann ausprobiert und geübt, bis er sie fehlerlos wirken konnte.

Einer dieser Zauber, den Harry inzwischen perfekt beherrschte, verband einen Illusionszauber mit einem Verwandlungsspruch. Auf diese Weise war es dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor möglich, einen beliebigen Gegenstand in einem Schritt in das zu verwandeln, was er sich gerade vorstellte. Es hatte außerdem den nützlichen Tatbestand, daß durch den Illusionszauber von dem entstandenen Geschöpf keine reale Gefahr ausging. Ganz im Gegensatz dazu, hätte Harry einen reinen Transformations-Zauber ausgesprochen.

Diese Fähigkeit nutzte Harry jetzt, um aus einem mittelgroßen Stein einige Meter von der Gruppe der Freunde entfernt ein Abbild von Aragog entstehen zu lassen. Dabei kam ihm seine lebhafte Vorstellungskraft ebenso zugute wie die Tatsache, daß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor beim Spellweaving auf zauberstablose Magie zurückgreifen konnte.

Sowohl der Illusions- als auch der Transformationsspruch gehörten zur leichten Magie, welche in den ersten Schuljahren gelehrt wurde. Dabei benötigte man nur eine geringe Menge von Magie, welche fokussiert werden mußte, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erhalten. Diese unterste Ebene der Magie hatte Harry unter der Anleitung von Lucius, der sich in den verschiedenen Formen Alter Magie bestens auskannte und ihn daher in zauberstabloser Magie unterwies, bereits nach wenigen Tagen gemeistert, so daß er inzwischen Zauber wie „Wingardium Leviosa" oder „Lumos" durch reine Handbewegungen bewirken konnte und keinen Zauberstab mehr dazu benötigte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine, welche neben Harry saß und daher in die gleiche Richtung wie dieser blickte, auf die Illusion aufmerksam wurde und ziemlich erschrocken reagierte. Dies war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn Harrys Erinnerung hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und das Exemplar einer Acromantula, welches er erschaffen hatte, war wahrhaft gewaltig.

Selbst Harry war ein wenig erstaunt davon, **wie** groß Aragog in Wirklichkeit gewesen war – im Dunkel des Verbotenen Waldes war dies nicht so auffällig gewesen. Vor allem, da außer dem Stammvater der Kolonie auch dessen viele Nachkommen anwesend gewesen waren und Harry sich daher auf andere Dinge konzentriert hatte als die wahre Größe von Aragog zu erkennen. Nun jedoch, auf der Wiese und im strahlenden Sonnenlicht, kamen diese Ausmaße erst richtig zu Geltung und Harry konnte einen innerlichen Schauer nicht unterdrücken, als ihm erneut bewußt wurde, in welcher Gefahr Ron und er sich damals befunden hatten. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, daß sie beide mit dem Leben und relativ unverletzt davongekommen waren.

Hermines entsetztes Aufkeuchen weckte Rons und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit und sie sahen sie fragend an. Doch die braunhaarige Gryffindor war halb starr vor Schreck und konnte ihnen daher keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten liefern. Daher drehten sich die zwei jungen Männer herum, um den Grund für Hermines Schrecken herauszufinden. Als Draco und Ron die riesige Spinne nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf der Wiese stehen sahen, blieb ihnen zuerst die Luft weg.

Dies war jedoch verständlich, denn Aragogs Abbild hätte einem Alptraum entsprungen sein können: der gewaltige Körper schwarz wie die Nacht, vom Alter stellenweise jedoch von grauen und silbrig-weißen Stellen unterbrochen...von acht riesigen, gebeugten Beinen getragen, welche die Kreatur auf eine Körperhöhe von fast zwei Metern brachten...kleine milchigweiße Augen, die sie unverwandt anzustarren schienen...

Rons Aufschrei, als sich seine Spinnenphobie Bahn brach, weckte Hermine und Draco aus ihrer Starre und die Drei kamen fast gleichzeitig auf die Füße. Harry hingegen blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, denn er war trotz seiner eigenen Verwunderung über das reale Abbild, welches sein Zauber erschaffen hatte, ruhiger als seine Freunde - er wußte ja, daß ihnen keine Gefahr drohte. Und es blieb ihm auch gar keine Gelegenheit, die anderen Drei über seine Illusion aufzuklären, denn die Ereignisse überschlugen sich kurz darauf.

Draco, Ron und Hermine reagierten nämlich instinktiv auf die scheinbare Gefahr. Selbst Hermine kam nicht auf die Idee, zu bezweifeln, daß es einer so riesigen Spinne gelingen würde, die Sicherheitszauber zu überwinden, welche Hogwarths umgaben und unbemerkt auf die Wiesen um das Schloß zu gelangen. Oder wie es kommen konnte, daß just dann, als sie über Acromantulas sprachen, ein Exemplar dieser Spezies in Lebensgröße vor ihnen auftauchte.

Wie ihre zwei männlichen Freunde dachte sie für den Moment nur daran, ihre Gruppe zu verteidigen. Während Draco seine besondere Fähigkeit dazu nutzte, einen Schutzbann um die vier Jugendlichen zu ziehen, versuchte Hermine, die Beine der Kreatur durch ihre Erdmagie zu fesseln. Zuerst schien ihr dies auch zu gelingen, denn die aus dem Boden emporwachsenden Ranken schlangen sich um die Beine der Spinne – doch als sich die Fesseln zuziehen wollten, um das Geschöpf zu Fall zu bringen...

Hermine blinzelte verwundert, als die Ranken durch die Beine der Spinne hindurch zu gehen schienen. Für einen Moment konnte sie sich dieses Phänomen nicht erklären und auch Draco wirkte vollkommen überrascht. Als die Ranken wieder und wieder keinen Halt am Körper der Spinne fanden, erkannte Hermine jedoch, daß sie einer Täuschung aufgesessen waren. Ein Blick zu Harry, welcher noch immer am Boden saß und lange nicht so entsetzt wie Draco, Ron und sie über das Auftauchen der Acromantula wirkte, sondern sie nur mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn ansah, bestätigte Hermines Annahme.

Bevor sie ihre Erkenntnis jedoch an Ron und Draco weitergeben konnte, stieß Ersterer einen erneuten Aufschrei aus, als es schien, als würde die Spinne auf sie zukommen. Der rothaarige junge Mann war leichenblaß im Gesicht, zeigte jedoch echten Gryffindor-Mut, da er trotz seiner offensichtlichen Angst nicht zurückwich. Im Gegenteil: Ron ging jetzt in den Angriff über, wobei er instinktiv auf seine Feuermagie zurückgriff und die Spinne in einem Feuerball aufgehen ließ. Wie ein riesiger Scheiterhaufen leuchtete das Feuer um Harrys Illusion herum, doch zeigte Rons Element ebenso wenig Wirkung wie zuvor das von Hermine.

Angesichts dessen wich Ron nun doch einen Schritt zurück, Verwirrung und die durch seine Spinnenphobie ausgelöste Furcht deutlich auf seinen Zügen erkennbar. „Was ist das für ein Wesen?", rief er voller Entsetzen aus, als er die vermeintliche Acromantula unbeschadet aus seinem Feuer heraustreten sah.

„Ron, sie ist nicht echt!", rief ihm Hermine zu, doch ihr Freund verstand nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte. Draco hingegen begriff, daß sie einer Illusion gegenüberstanden. Dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, seinen Schutzbann um seine Freunde und sich herum aufzuheben – diese Täuschung war so verdammt real, daß er fast nicht glauben konnte, daß die Spinne nicht echt war.

Harry hingegen hatte nicht mit dem Ausmaß an Schrecken gerechnet, das sein Abbild von Aragog hervorrufen würde. Seine Empathie überflutete ihn mit dem Echo von Rons mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Angst angesichts der Acromantula und Harry fühlte, wie Reue und Scham ihn überfielen, daß er seinen drei Freunden derartige Furcht eingejagt hatte. Er hätte sie auf die Illusion vorbereiten sollen, anstatt sie damit zu überraschen.

Um seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, sprang Harry nun ebenfalls auf und trat auf Ron zu, der die Augen nicht von der Acromantula wenden konnte, welche nunmehr völlig aus seinem Feuer herausgetreten war. „Ron, es tut mir leid", sagte Harry, indem er dem Rothaarigen die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte euch nicht so erschrecken."

Ron reagierte nicht, noch immer vollkommen gebannt von der Illusion. Harry biß sich auf die Lippe angesichts dessen, was er ungewollt angerichtet hatte. Mit einem Blick auf seine Illusion rief er: „Finite Incantatem!" Und von einer Sekunde zur anderen war die Spinne verschwunden.

Während Draco mit einem tiefen Seufzer den Schutzbann erlöschen ließ und Hermine ebenfalls schweigend ihr wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen versuchte, blinzelte Ron nur verblüfft. Er hatte zuerst keine Ahnung, wie die Acromantula auf einmal verschwunden sein konnte, aber als er beruhigende Wärme durch sich hindurchströmen fühlte, klärte sich sein Verstand und der Gryffindor erinnerte sich daran, was Harry kurz zuvor gerufen hatte.

Ron drehte langsam den Kopf zu seinem besten Freund, dessen Hand noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag und diese wohltuende Wärme versandte. Smaragdgrüne Augen waren voller Reue und Sorge auf ihn gerichtet und Ron konnte Harrys Bedauern fast mit Händen greifen.

„Finite Incantatem?", brachte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln heraus. Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild angesichts dessen, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Doch der Kontakt mit Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter half ihm, wieder zu sich zu kommen.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, Schuldgefühle deutlich erkennbar in seinen Zügen und antwortete: „Es tut mir so leid, Ron. Ich wollte dir wirklich keine Angst machen. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht..."

„Finite Incantatem?", wiederholte Ron nur.

„Es war eine Illusion", erklärte Harry leise und sichtlich zerknirscht. Mit einem Blick zu der Stelle, an der Draco mittlerweile Rons Feuer gelöscht hatte, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort: „Eine wirklichkeitsgetreuere Illusion als ich angenommen hätte."

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen", kommentierte Draco, welcher nun zu ihnen trat und Ron musterte. „Hey, du bist ganz schön blaß um die Nase", sagte der blonde Slytherin zu seinem Freund. „Ist alles ok mit dir, Ron?"

„Ok?", wiederholte Ron mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Nichts ist ok. Ich fühl' mich, als wäre ich um Jahre gealtert. Eigentlich müßte ich jetzt weiße Haare haben, so erschreckt habe ich mich. Und es war nur eine Illusion!"

Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen wandte sich der rothaarige Gryffindor an Harry: „Tu das nie wieder! Ich bin zu jung für einen Herzinfarkt!" Bevor Harry sich jedoch nochmals bei Ron entschuldigen konnte, trat auf einmal ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck in dessen Augen. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Harry, der sich noch immer schuldig fühlte, wurde von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel seines besten Freundes vollkommen überrascht. Er hatte einen Temperamentsausbruch erwartet – doch diese Version von Ron war ruhiger und gelassener als der Ron in seiner Welt. Er hatte sein Temperament viel besser unter Kontrolle, als Harry es gewohnt war.

Der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf schief und meinte: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Ron. Ich..." Jetzt seufzte sein bester Freund und legte Harry seinerseits die Hand auf den Arm. „Ist ja schon gut, Harry. Ich weiß, du würdest mir nicht willentlich Angst einjagen."

Harry schüttelte zu diesen Worten vehement den Kopf, was Ron ein Lächeln entlockte. Er wußte, wie beschützend ‚sein' Harry gegenüber all jenen war, die er zu seinen Freunden zählte – und dieser Harry besaß diese Charaktereigenschaft in gleichem Maße. Daher war Ron schnell in der Lage, Harry seine Tat zu verzeihen.

„Was wolltest du eben sagen?", mischte sich Draco neugierig ein. Auch er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als Ron seine Meinung so plötzlich zu ändern schien. Hermine musterte ihren Freund nachdenklich, denn sie hatte eine Ahnung, was in Rons Kopf gerade vor sich ging. Sie wußte, wie sehr er es haßte, solche Angst vor Spinnen zu haben – doch ein Kindheitstrauma wurde man eben so leicht nicht wieder los.

Ohne auf Dracos Frage zu antworten, wandte sich Ron an Harry. „Das eben war eine Illusion, richtig?", wollte er wissen. Harry nickte bestätigend. „Ja, vermischt mit einem Transformationszauber", erklärte er. „Es ging keine Gefahr vor der Spinne aus, da sie nicht real war. Daher konnte auch weder Hermines noch deine Elementmagie ihr etwas anhaben."

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Und warum haben wir nicht bemerkt, wie du den Zauber ausgesprochen hast?", wollte es Hermine nun genau wissen. Harry wandte sich ihr zu und erläuterte: „Für die Illusion habe ich mich meiner Erinnerung an Aragog bedient und diese mit einem Transformationszauber Gestalt verliehen. Ich war selbst überrascht, wie real er aussah – daher habe ich auch nicht eher reagiert. Damals im Verbotenen Wald hatten Ron und ich nicht die Gelegenheit, Aragog eingehend zu studieren. Darum war ich eben zuerst selbst ziemlich verblüfft, als mein Abbild von ihm Gestalt annahm. Mir war nicht bewußt, wie groß er wirklich ist – und daß mein Unterbewußtsein dies anscheinend trotz der damaligen Situation speicherte."

Ron schüttelte sich und grummelte: „Häßliches Vieh, egal wie groß oder klein. Aber das Teil war ja riesig...und davon lebt eine ganze Kolonie im Verbotenen Wald?" Harry zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „In meiner Welt schon. Hier weiß ich es nicht genau. Wir müßten Hagrid fragen, denn ich habe nicht die Absicht, nachzusehen. Nachdem ich Aragog und seinen Nachkommen einmal mit knapper Not entkommen bin, habe ich keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung dieses Abenteuers. Vor allem nicht, nachdem ich nun weiß, daß er noch größer ist als ich annahm."

Seinen drei Freunden war die Zustimmung anzusehen. Auch sie hatten trotz aller Abenteuerlust wahrlich kein Verlangen danach, zu überprüfen, ob in diesem speziellen Fall ein Unterschied zwischen Harrys Realität und der ihren bestand.

Ron biß sich auf die Lippe, dann straffte er seine Schultern und sah Harry gerade in die Augen. „Schaff' die Illusion noch einmal, Harry." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor starrte seine Freund für mehrere Augenblicke nur sprachlos vor Verblüffung an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet Ron das Abbild von Aragog noch einmal sehen wollte. Doch dann streckte er einen vorsichtigen empathischen Fühler aus und tastete nach Rons Emotionen – und verstand. Dies war eine gefahrlose Art für Ron, sich seiner Phobie vor Spinnen zu stellen und diese überwinden zu lernen.

Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er Ron seine Zustimmung, bevor er den Rothaarigen durchdringend musterte. „Bist du wirklich in Ordnung, Ron?", fragte er. Der Angesprochene blinzelte bei der besorgten Frage, doch dann lächelte er. „Es wäre nett gewesen, wenn du vorher etwas gesagt hättest, Harry. Aber ich bin ok. Immerhin ist deine Illusion wesentlich ungefährlicher als zum Beispiel der Irrwicht, welcher sich einmal im Unterricht für mich auch in eine Spinne verwandelte."

Rons Worte ließen eine Erinnerung in Harry aufsteigen, die ihn ebenfalls lächeln ließ. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatten sie in Harrys Welt bei Professor Lupin Irrwichte durchgenommen und dieser hatte sich für Ron ebenfalls in eine riesige Spinne verwandelt. Und auf welche Weise Ron damals der aus seiner Erinnerung an ihr Abenteuer in ihrem 2.Schuljahr entstandenen Acromantula entgegengetreten war, hatte Harry amüsiert und stolz auf seinen besten Freund gemacht. Vielleicht konnte er ein wenig Abbitte leisten, indem er diesem Ron eine Illusion davon zeigte.

Mit einem nochmaligen Nicken trat Harry einen Schritt vor und hob die Hand, um den gemischten Zauber ein zweites Mal zu bewirken. Er achtete darauf, daß seine Freunde vorgewarnt waren, denn er wollte sie nicht noch einmal überraschen. Hermine und Draco waren ein wenig zur Seite getreten, da sie Ron bei seiner selbstverordneten Therapie nicht stören wollten. Als das Abbild von Aragog jedoch erneut Gestalt annahm, rückte Hermine unwillkürlich näher an ihren Freund heran.

Dann blinzelte sie jedoch verwundert, als die Spinne plötzlich ihre Beine verlor und über den Boden rollte. Ron entfuhr ein überraschtes Auflachen und er wandte sich Harry zu, der ebenfalls schmunzelte. „Danke", meinte Ron, der die Spinne nun wesentlich lockerer betrachtete.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Du hast mich mit deinen Worten über den Irrwicht darauf gebracht, Ron. Im dritten Schuljahr haben wir in meiner Welt bei Professor Lupin ebenfalls Irrwichte durchgenommen. Und das dort", Harry nickte in Richtung der noch immer beinlos daliegenden Spinne, „war das, was Rons Riddikulus-Spruch bewirkte. Das wollte ich dir nicht vorenthalten."

„Nicht schlecht", bemerkte Draco mit einem Lachen, als er die nunmehr viel harmloser wirkende Spinne betrachtete. „Ich wußte immer, daß du eine sadistische Ader hast", fuhr der Slytherin mit neckendem Unterton an Ron gewandt fort. „Der armen Spinne die Beine auszureißen...tz, tz, tz."

Ron rollte mit den Augen, dann fragte er Harry: „Kannst du sie jetzt wieder wie vorhin aussehen lassen?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und mit einer gedanklichen Konzentration änderte er die Illusion, so daß die Acromantula wieder in voller Pracht vor ihnen stand.

Leicht besorgt musterte Harry seinen besten Freund, doch Ron betrachtete die Spinne nur vollkommen konzentriert. Er schien jeden Zentimeter des zwei Meter hohen Körpers genau anzusehen, bevor er langsam auf die Illusion zuging. Harry fühlte Stolz über den Mut seines Freundes in sich aufsteigen, als er zusah, wie Ron mannhaft seiner Phobie entgegentrat. Furcht war von Natur aus irrational, daher half Ron hier wahrscheinlich auch nur bedingt die Tatsache, daß die Acromantula nicht wirklich real war. Harrys Zauber war außerdem sehr wirklichkeitsgetreu.

Was gleich darauf auch bestätigt wurde, als hinter der Gruppe der Jugendlichen ein erschrockener Ausruf ertönte. „Oh mein Gott!" Narzissas Aufschrei ließ Harry und seine Freunde herumfahren. Sie hatten Dracos Eltern nicht herankommen hören und blickten daher überrascht in deren erschrockene Gesichter. Lucius hatte reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, als er die Acromantula sah – doch anhand der Reaktionen der vier jungen Leute erkannte er, daß von der riesigen Spinne hinter ihnen keine Gefahr auszugehen schien. Trotzdem trat er raschen Schrittes auf die Jugendlichen zu.

Narzissas Ausruf hatte auch Sirius und Severus herbeigelockt, welche zusammen mit den Malfoys nach Harry und seinen Freunden gesucht hatten, um die Vier zum Abendessen zu holen. Die beiden Männer eilten auf die rasch wachsende Gruppe zu, bevor sie erstarrten, als auch sie die Illusion erblickten.

Sirius wurde leicht blaß und auch Severus' Augen zeigten für einen Moment Schrecken, bevor der Zaubertrank-Meister nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und näher an die Spinne herantrat. Er umrundete sie langsam und betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

„Eine beeindruckende Illusion, Harry."

„Du kannst erkennen, daß es eine Täuschung ist?", fragte der Gryffindor interessiert.

Severus nickte. „Ja, doch erst bei näherer Betrachtung. Diese Illusion ist sehr lebensecht. Ich nehme an, sie entspringt auch einer Erinnerung von dir?"

Harry bestätigte dies. „Das ist Aragog."

Sirius' Arm schlang sich um Harrys Schultern und der ältere Mann sah mit sichtlichem Unbehagen auf die Acromantula. „Das ist die Spinne, von der du uns erzählt hast? Die aus dem Verbotenen Wald?" Der Animagus sah unwillkürlich zum Rande des Waldes hinüber, als erwarte er, ein ganzes Heer von Acromantulas von dort hervorkommen zu sehen. Narzissa schien Ähnliches zu denken, denn sie schüttelte sich.

Angesichts der Reaktionen der Erwachsenen hielt es Harry für besser, seinen Zauber zu beenden. Aragog war auch wirklich nicht gerade schön zu nennen. „Finite Incantatem", sagte Harry in bestimmtem Tonfall und die Illusion verschwand. An deren Stelle lag nun wieder der Stein, welchen Harry für den Transformations-Zauber benutzt hatte.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, als er des Steins ansichtig wurde und meinte zu Harry: „Du wirst immer besser beim Spellweaving, wie es scheint." Harry nickte. „Bei den leichteren Zaubern klappt es inzwischen. Aber ich bin noch nicht so weit, schwierigere Sprüche zu verknüpfen."

„Wenn du weiterhin solche Fortschritte machst wie in den letzten zwei Wochen, dann habe ich keinen Zweifel daran, daß es dir bald gelingen wird, Harry", gab Sirius seine Meinung zu diesem Thema preis. „Deine Illusion eben war wirklich täuschend echt – und kann dir in einer Notsituation ein perfektes Ablenkungsmanöver bieten. Vor allem, wenn du es ohne Zauberstab bewirken kannst." Der Stolz in Sirius' Worten brachte ein Glänzen in Harrys Augen, vor allem, da der ältere Gryffindor augenscheinlich gemerkt hatte, daß Harry keinen Zauberstab für die Illusion benutzt hatte.

Dankbar drückte Harry Sirius' Arm, welcher ihm mit einem Lächeln durch die Haare strich. „Laßt uns jetzt gehen, nach einem solch aufregenden Nachmittag braucht ihr sicher etwas zu essen", ließ sich Narzissas Stimme vernehmen.

Die blonde Frau lächelte, als sowohl Ron als auch Draco vehement nickten. Doch auch Hermine und Harry konnten nicht leugnen, daß die Ereignisse des Nachmittags Hunger bei ihnen ausgelöst hatten. Die Ausübung von Magie, welche bei Harrys Elementtraining nicht nur von dem Schwarzhaarigen eine Menge gefordert hatte, benötigte Nachschub zum Auffüllen der Energiereserven.

Beim Abendessen, welches sie alle gemeinsam einnahmen, kamen Harrys wachsende Fertigkeiten bei der Anwendung seiner Magie zur Sprache und auch Remus und Professor Dumbledore zeigten sich beeindruckt von seinen raschen Fortschritten. Das machte Harry ein wenig verlegen und er bestand darauf, daß er im Gegenzug für die Hilfe, welche alle ihm zeigten, versuchen wollte, ihnen Seelenmagie zu vermitteln.

Vor allem Draco, Ron und Hermine zeigten sich begeistert von der Möglichkeit, so wie Harry ihren inneren Seelenraum zu betreten. Die Erzählung des Gryffindors, wie er dort die Bänder gesehen hatte, die ihn mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden verband, hatte die drei Jugendlichen neugierig gemacht, ob es ihnen auch gelingen würde, diesen Ort in sich selbst zu finden.

Daher zogen sie sich mit der Erlaubnis der Erwachsenen nach dem Abendessen vor den Kamin im Wohnzimmer der Gründer zurück. Dort nahmen Hermine, Ron und Draco im Halbkreis vor Harry Platz und schauten diesen fragend an. Es war den drei Jugendlichen nicht ganz klar, wie Harry ihnen diese ungewöhnliche Form der Magie beibringen wollte. Es existierten kaum Bücher über Seelenmagie, wie Hermine herausgefunden hatte. Und selbst in denen, die sie hatte ausfindig machen können, stand nichts davon geschrieben, wie man lernen konnte, Seelenmagie zu nutzen.

Harry hatte jedoch schon eine Idee. Er war nicht sicher, ob es klappen würde, doch ein Gefühl sagte ihm, daß es möglich war. Er mußte nur seine Verbindung zu seinen drei Freunden dazu nutzen, um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, wie sie in ihren Seelenraum gelangen konnten. Der junge Mann konnte es nicht mit Worten erklären – er konnte es ihnen nur zeigen. Und als Hilfe dazu bediente er sich seiner Empathie.

Nachdem er Draco, Hermine und Ron durch einige der leichteren Meditationsübungen geführt hatte, die Remus ihm beigebracht hatte, fühlte sich Harry in die Emotionen seiner drei Freunde ein. Dabei fand er heraus, daß es ihm seltsamerweise bei Draco am besten gelang, dessen Gefühle wahrzunehmen.

Der blonde Slytherin war ihm gegenüber offen und dachte nicht daran, Schilde um sein Herz zu ziehen. Draco fürchtete nicht, von Harry verletzt zu werden. Es war eine Offenbarung für Harry, das schrankenlose Vertrauen zu spüren, welches Draco ihm entgegenbrachte – und es ließ seine eigene Freundschaft und Zuneigung zu dem anderen jungen Mann weiter wachsen. Harry war sich bewußt, welch ein Geschenk ihm Draco machte – und er nahm sich vor, dieses Geschenk in gleicher Weise zu erwidern.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln streckte er die Hand nach Draco aus, welcher diese mit einem fragenden Blick ergriff. „Konzentrier dich auf mich, Draco", wie Harry seinen Freund an, „Ich werde versuchen, dich zu leiten. Wehr dich nicht, wenn du etwas spürst, was nicht von dir auszugehen scheint, ok? Ich werde dir nicht wehtun, das verspreche ich."

Draco sah ihn vertrauensvoll an und nickte. „In Ordnung."

„Schließ die Augen und entspann dich", instruierte Harry und tat es Draco dann gleich, als dieser seinem Rat folgte. Während Ron und Hermine aufmerksam zuschauten, öffnete sich Harry seinen Gefühlen. Wenige Sekunden später, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand er sich in seinem Seelenraum wieder. Es versetzte ihn jedes Mal wieder in Dankbarkeit und Erstaunen, diesen Ort in sich selbst gefunden zu haben. Das Gefühl von Verbundenheit, Wärme und Liebe, welches die Seelenbänder ausstrahlten, gab ihm Kraft.

Nachdem er dieses Gefühl mehrere Sekunden lang einfach nur genossen hatte, konzentrierte sich Harry auf das Seelenband, das ihn mit Draco verband. Es leuchtete mittlerweile zu je einem Drittel in Harrys Weißgold, Dracos hellem Türkis und einem Mix dieser Farben. Und zeigte damit auch, wie eng ihre Freundschaft während der inzwischen fast drei Wochen von Harrys Aufenthalt in dieser Realität geworden war. Für einen Moment fragte sich Harry, ob er je eine solche Beziehung zu dem Draco seiner Welt aufbauen könnte, doch dann schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, über die Realität nachzudenken, aus der er stammte – und in die er über kurz oder lang würde zurückkehren müssen.

Statt dessen legte Harry behutsam seine Hand auf das Seelenband und begann damit, ein Gefühl von Wärme und Freundschaft in die Richtung von Dracos Ende des Seelenbandes auszusenden. Das Band begann mit weißgoldenem Licht zu pulsieren, kraftvoll und voll intensiver Emotion. Die Lichtblitze liefen an dem Seelenband entlang und ließen das Drittel mit dem Mix von Weißgold und Türkis hell erstrahlen, bevor sie sich weiter in die Richtung fortbewegten, wo Harry Dracos Seelenraum vermutete.

Mehrere Minuten lang ließ Harry so seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und versuchte eine Reaktion von Draco zu erhalten. Er wußte nicht, daß Hermine und Ron ihn in der realen Welt voller Faszination betrachteten, denn die Gestalt des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors war von einem weißgoldenen Schein umgeben. Das warme Licht floß über Harrys Hand, die noch immer mit Dracos verschränkt war, zu dem Slytherin und umgab auch ihn mit einer Aura aus magischem Licht.

Und nach einer Weile veränderte sich die Aura um Draco herum und färbte sich langsam türkis. Der Schein um den Slytherin war zuerst nicht so intensiv wie die Aura um Harry, doch mit der Zeit wuchs die Kraft des türkisen Lichtes, bis es der des Weißgolds glich. Die Farben schienen einander zuzustreben und flossen bei den verschränkten Händen der beiden jungen Männer ineinander, um sich harmonisch zu vermischen.

In seinem Seelenraum konnte Harry ein erfreutes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er so wie Ron und Hermine in der realen Welt sah, daß er Erfolg gehabt hatte. Von dem Ende des Seelenbandes, wo sich Dracos Seelenraum befand, kamen nämlich türkise Lichtblitze an dem Band entlang und transportierten ein Gemisch von tiefen Emotionen. Erstaunen, ein Gefühl von Ehrfurcht und starkem Glück. Dankbarkeit und Freundschaft.

‚Gern geschehen', projizierte Harry seine eigene Freude über das Gelingen seines Plans an dem Seelenband entlang. Was er daraufhin zurückerhielt, übersetzte er ohne Schwierigkeiten in ein ‚Das ist so cool'.

Mit einem Lächeln angesichts der Begeisterung, die er von Draco ausgehen spürte, gab Harry diesem zu verstehen, daß es fürs Erste genug war. Dann zeigte er ihm, wie er den Seelenraum wieder verlassen konnte. Es klappte nicht gleich beim ersten Versuch, doch Draco lernte schnell. Erst, als er sicher war, daß sein blonder Freund wieder zurück in der Wirklichkeit war, verließ auch Harry seinen Seelenraum und schlug die Augen auf.

Und blickte in silberblaue Augen, in denen es voller Emotionen schimmerte. Im nächsten Augenblick umarmte Draco Harry so fest, daß dem jungen Mann ein wenig die Luft wegblieb. Doch er wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte die feste Umarmung und hüllte Draco über seine Empathie in beruhigende Gefühle. Erst nach einigen Minuten löste Draco die Umarmung und wich ein wenig zurück, doch in seinen Augen war noch immer ein helles Licht. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie viel dem Slytherin dieses Erlebnis bedeutete. Harry konnte diese Reaktion nur zu gut nachvollziehen und lächelte weich.

Dann überließ er seinen blonden Freund dem Nachhall dieser Erfahrung und wandte sich Hermine und Ron zu, welche Draco und ihn mit einem Mix aus Faszination und Erwartung betrachteten. Anscheinend hatten sie schon nur durch das Zusehen einen Einblick darin bekommen, wie überwältigend dieses Ereignis sein konnte.

„Wer von Euch ist der nächste?", wollte Harry von seinen zwei besten Freunden wissen. Hermine und Ron sahen sich für einen Augenblick schweigend an, bevor Ron als Gentleman seiner Freundin den Vortritt ließ. Als sich Hermines Hand so vertrauensvoll wie die Dracos zuvor in seine legte, gab Harry hier ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und dann dieselben Anweisungen wie dem Slytherin zuvor.

Bei Hermine fand Harry ebenfalls keine Barrieren gegen seine Empathie, doch bei ihr war er lange nicht so erstaunt darüber wie bei Draco. Auch in seiner Welt bestand zwischen der Braunhaarigen und ihm eine tiefe Freundschaft und Harry wußte, daß Hermine ihm vertraute. Dennoch war die Bestätigung dieses Vertrauens erhebend und veranlaßte den jungen Mann dazu, Hermine in brüderliche Liebe und Freundschaft einzuhüllen.

Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihm antwortete. Zuerst hatte Harry ein kurzes Zögern gespürt, was er darauf zurückführte, daß Hermine stets zuerst auf ihren Verstand hörte, wenn sie neuen Dingen gegenüberstand. Doch Seelenmagie hatte nichts mit dem Kopf zu tun, sondern nur mit Gefühlen. Instinkt.

Dies war auch Hermine klar und so war Harry nicht im geringsten erstaunt, daß, als sie ihm antwortete, dies in ihrer üblichen Geradlinigkeit und Offenheit geschah. Die ockerbraunen Lichtblitze, die zu ihm zurückkehrten, transportierten Freude, Neugier, Ehrfurcht und den Drang, diese Erfahrung weiter zu erforschen. Letzteres amüsierte Harry – es war so ‚Hermine'.

‚Später, 'Mine', sandte er nach einer Weile zurück. ‚Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, dies zu erforschen. Genieße es vorerst einfach.' Leicht verlegene Zustimmung kam zurück, als Harrys Freundin dessen Belustigung empfing.

Nach einigen Minuten schweigender Freude darüber, daß nun schon zwei seiner Freunde ihren Seelenraum gefunden hatten, wies Harry Hermine behutsam den Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Auch sie schenkte ihm eine Umarmung voller Dankbarkeit und schämte sich ihrer Tränen nicht. Harry gab ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Schläfe und reichte dann Ron die Hand, während Draco näher zu Hermine heranrückte und schweigend mit ihr dabei zusah, wie mit Ron auch der Letzte ihres Kreises zu seinem Seelenraum geleitet wurde.

Wieder erschien die weißgoldene Aura um Harry herum und Draco und Hermine beobachteten gespannt, wie das warme Licht zu Ron floß und sich auch um dessen Gestalt zu verteilen begann. Minutenlang schien nichts zu passieren, doch dann erschienen feuerrote Schlieren in dem Weißgold um Ron herum. Immer tiefer rot färbte sich die Aura, je mehr Sekunden verstrichen und den beiden Jugendlichen wurde schnell klar, daß nun auch Ron seinen Seelenraum gefunden hatte. Das sanfte Lächeln um Harrys Mund und der erstaunte, doch glückliche Ausdruck in Rons Zügen legte davon ebenso Zeugnis ab wie der harmonische Mix der Farben der zwei besten Freunde, welcher wie ein Band um ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände lag.

„Es ist wie in meinem Seelenraum", flüsterte Hermine andächtig, während sie auf Rons und Harrys Hände deutete. „Auch dort mischten sich Harrys und meine Farbe so mühelos." Draco nickte zu ihren Worten. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe es auch gesehen. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, nicht wahr? Zu sehen, wie nah man einer anderen Person ist – durch das Seelenband, das man mit ihr teilt."

Hermines Augen schimmerten noch immer feucht, doch sie holte tief Atem und schniefte nur leicht. „Hmm." Mehr wußte sie vorerst nicht zu sagen. Doch ihr war klar, daß sie es genießen würde, auch die anderen Seelenbänder nach und nach zu erforschen, welche sie in ihrem Seelenraum gesehen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem von Harry, welches hell und kraftvoll strahlte, waren die anderen Seelenbänder noch farblos. Unberührt. Doch bald würden sie ebenso intensiv leuchten wie ihr Seelenband mit Harry.

Hermine wurde wieder auf Ron und Harry aufmerksam, als Letzterer plötzlich leise aufkeuchte. Im nächsten Moment erstrahlte sein Gesicht, als hätte er ein schönes Geschenk erhalten. Dann öffneten sich smaragdgrüne Augen und richteten sich auf Ron, welcher ebenfalls in die reale Welt zurückgekehrt war. Dieses Mal war Harry vorbereitet auf die dankbare Umarmung, in der er sich Sekunden später wiederfand. Doch Rons Geschenk war die Stärke seiner Empfindungen gewesen – die ungezügelte Intensität seiner Freude und Dankbarkeit über das Finden seines Seelenraumes.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, daß sich seine Empathie mit jedem Versuch stärker auf seine Freunde ausgerichtet hatte, daß er Rons Gefühle besonders deutlich empfangen hatte. Oder daran, daß Ron schon immer derjenige von ihnen mit den am stärksten ausgeprägten Emotionen gewesen war. Schließlich war Feuer auch das Element der Gefühle.

Auf jeden Fall war es auch für Harry ein ganz besonderes Geschenk, seinen Freunden dabei helfen zu dürfen, etwas so Wundervolles zu erleben. Das Gefühl, welches er bei jedem Besuch in seinem Seelenraum empfand, mit diesen drei besonderen Menschen teilen zu können.

Impulsiv streckte er ihnen erneut seine Hand entgegen. Und keiner von ihnen zögerte, Harrys Hand zu ergreifen. Als die vier jungen Leute so durch ihre Hände miteinander verbunden dasaßen, leuchte auf einmal um jeden von ihnen ihre respektive Aura auf. Hermines in Ockerbraun, Dracos in hellem Türkis, Rons in flammendem Rot und Harrys in warmen Weißgold. Es war ein wundervoller – magischer – Anblick, vor allem, da die Farben ohne Zögern ineinander flossen und harmonisch verbanden.

Die Erwachsenen, welche schon seit geraumer Zeit aus einer gewissen Distanz zusahen, wechselten Blicke voller Bewunderung angesichts dessen, was die vier Jugendlichen auf der Grundlage ihre Gefühle füreinander erschaffen hatten. Und nicht nur Remus war in der Lage, die erneut vertiefte Freundschaft der Vier zu spüren.

Über die folgenden Tage hinweg bewies sich die Beobachtung der Erwachsenen, daß Harry, Ron, Draco und Hermine noch enger zusammengewachsen waren – vor allem auch durch den kleinen ‚Nebeneffekt', welcher sich kurz darauf herausstellte.

Einige Tage nachdem Harry seinen drei Freunden gezeigt hatte, wie sie in ihren Seelenraum gelangten, war Harry ein wenig frustriert darüber, daß es ihm in seiner Trainingsstunde in zauberstabloser Magie bei Lucius nicht gelang, einige schwerere Zauber ohne Zauberstab zu bewirken. Obwohl Lucius ihn damit zu beruhigen versuchte, daß er zuerst bei jeder seiner neuen Fähigkeiten Rückschläge hatte hinnehmen müssen, konnte Harry das Gefühl nicht verbergen, daß er meinte, er würde versagen. Er war mittlerweile schon seit fast einem Monat in dieser Realität und fürchtete insgeheim, daß er nicht schnell genug all das lernen würde, was er in seiner Welt brauchte, um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Instinktiv wünschte er sich jetzt seine Freunde an seine Seite. Einem von den Dreien oder Azhura und Fawkes gelang es immer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um Harry aus seinen Sorgen herauszureißen und seinen Kopf wieder gerade zu rücken, damit es ihm wieder gut ging. Dann schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch den Kopf und sagte sich, daß er allein schaffen mußte, die neuen Fähigkeiten beherrschen zu lernen, welche der Magie-Analyzer aufgezeigt hatte. Seine Freunde und Familie konnten ihn in den unterschiedlichen Gebieten trainieren, aber die Arbeit mußte schon er leisten, um schließlich Erfolg in der Beherrschung seiner Magie zu haben.

Als Harry gerade daran gehen wollte, sich unter Lucius' geduldiger Anleitung erneut an dem Zauber zu versuchen, der ihm zuvor einfach nicht gelingen wollte, öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür und Hermine, Draco und Ron betraten den Raum.

Harry wandte sich seinen Freunden zu und blickte sie ebenso wie Lucius fragend an. Es war Draco, welcher auf die stille Frage antwortete – jedoch mit einer für den Gryffindor unverständlichen Gegenfrage. „Harry, hast du eben nach uns gerufen?"

Harry blinzelte und runzelte die Stirn. „Gerufen? Nein, wieso? Was ist passiert?"

Nun blickte Draco überrascht, während Hermine erklärte, was die Drei hergeführt hatte. „Ron, Draco und ich waren der Meinung, wir hätten dich vor wenigen Minuten nach uns rufen hören, Harry." „Ich war die ganze Zeit hier und habe trainiert", erwiderte Harry ein wenig ratlos. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen jedoch plötzlich.

„Ich habe mir gewünscht, ihr wäret hier", gab er zu, als er die fragenden Blicke sah, die ihn wegen seiner überraschten Reaktion trafen. „Aber wie konntet ihr das wissen?" Auf diese Frage konnten ihm die Drei keine Antwort geben. „Ich weiß nur, daß es sich angefühlt hat, als würdest du nach uns rufen", meinte Ron. „Darum sind wir gekommen."

Harrys einzige Antwort war ein perplexer Blick.

Plötzlich tauchte Fawkes in einem Feuerstoß inmitten des Raumes auf und nahm auf Harrys Schulter Platz. Mit seinem Schnabel fuhr der Phönix als Begrüßung zärtlich durch die wilden schwarzen Haare des Gryffindors und fragte: **_Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?_**

Sprachlos blickte Harry den Feuervogel an. Jetzt war er total verwirrt.

**_Hallo, Fawkes_**, meinte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schließlich. **_Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen – aber warum bist du hier? Gibt es ein Problem?_**

**_Du hast nach mir gerufen, Harry._** Die mentale Antwort des Phönix war geduldig und ein wenig amüsiert.

**_Habe ich?_** Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Fawkes neigte den gefiederten Kopf. **_Du wolltest jemanden an deiner Seite haben, der dir hilft. Doch ich sehe schon, du warst dir deines mentalen Rufes offenbar gar nicht bewußt._**

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.**_ Nein, das war ich nicht. Aber du hast recht damit, daß ich mir moralische Unterstützung gewünscht habe. Ich war ein wenig frustriert, daß ich diesen Zauber ohne Zauberstab einfach nicht hinkriege. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört habe._**

Fawkes stieß ein helles, melodisches Trillern aus, dem Harry ohne Probleme Belustigung entnehmen konnte. **_Du hast mich nicht gestört, junger Herr. Ich helfe dir gern. Doch anscheinend war dein mentaler Ruf nicht nur auf mich beschränkt. Deine Freunde haben ihn ebenfalls vernommen._**

Mit einem Blick auf Hermine, Ron und Draco wollte Harry gerade bestätigend zu Fawkes' Beobachtung nicken, als er plötzlich Azhuras mentale Stimme vernahm. **_Harry, was ist los? Du hast nach mir gerufen – kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?_**

**_Azhura?_**, antworte Harry. **_Du hast mich also auch gehört?_**

**_Aber natürlich habe ich dich gehört_**, entgegnete der Basilisk leicht indigniert. **_Ich höre dich immer, wenn du mich brauchst._**

**_Entschuldige, so habe ich das nicht gemeint_**, beruhigte Harry seine magische Begleiterin. **_Es ist nur, daß mir gar nicht bewußt war, daß ich telepathischen Kontakt aufgenommen... _**An dieser Stelle verstummte Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich. Eine plötzliche Idee war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, welche das Geschehen vielleicht erklären würde.

Sich an Fawkes wendend, wollte er wissen: **_Kann es sein, daß meine Telepathie dies bewirkt hat? Aber bis jetzt war es mir doch nur möglich, mit Azhura, Midnight und dir auf diese Weise zu kommunizieren. Wie kommt es, daß auf einmal auch Draco, Ron und Hermine mich hören – vor allem, wo ich es doch gar nicht bewußt versucht habe?_**

Bevor Fawkes antworten konnte, hörte Harry erneut Azhuras Stimme in seinen Gedanken erklingen. **_Junger Herr? Harry?_**

_**Ich bin hier, Azhura. Es tut mir leid. Würdest du bitte in den Zauberkunst-Raum kommen? Ich denke, ich habe unbeabsichtigt meine Telepathie eingesetzt und dabei nicht nur Fawkes und dich, sondern auch meine Freunde ‚angesprochen'. Ich könnte etwas Hilfe dabei gebrauchen, das aufzuklären.**_

_**Oh, selbstverständlich. Ich bin gleich da.**_

_**Danke, Azhura.**_

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Harry wieder seinen wartenden menschlichen Freunden zu und meinte: „Anscheinend habe ich euch wirklich gerufen...wenn auch unabsichtlich."

Ron trat zu Harry heran und bewies erneut Intuition. Indem er von Harry zu Fawkes sah, blitzte es plötzlich verstehend in seinen blauen Augen auf: „Deine Telepathie!", entfuhr es dem rothaarigen Gryffindor. Harry nickte bestätigend. „So sieht es aus."

„Cool", war Rons Kommentar. „Von dieser Gabe wußte ‚Harry' schon lange. Er hat seit Ewigkeiten darauf gewartet, daß er sie einsetzen kann", fügte er noch hinzu. Das ließ Draco vehement nicken, während Hermine seufzte. „Oh ja."

Harry kommentierte diese Reaktionen der Drei mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, doch er erinnerte sich daran, daß sein Ebenbild dies bei einem ihrer ersten Gespräche über ihre Talente ebenfalls erwähnt hatte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schob sich Azhura durch die nur angelehnte Tür und kam auf Harry zu. Bei ihm angekommen, richtete sie sich auf und zischte: **§Da bin ich, Harry. Du sagtest, du hättest deine telepathische Gabe eingesetzt, um deine Freunde zu dir zu rufen? Das war ein großer Schritt für diese Fähigkeit. Master Godric wird sich darüber sicher freuen.§**

Harry nutzte die angesprochene Fähigkeit, um Azhura zu antworten. **_Danke für dein schnelles Kommen, 'Zhura. Doch wie schon gesagt, habe ich das nicht bewußt getan. Ich war einfach frustriert mit mir selbst._**

Dies entlockte der Schlange ein belustigtes Zischeln und auch Fawkes entwich ein Triller. Mit einem Augenrollen meinte Harry zu den beiden: **_Schön, daß es euch so amüsiert, wenn ich Frust habe. Das baut mich jetzt ungemein auf._**

Als Antwort wand sich Azhura um seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, um Harry besser in die Augen schauen zu können. **_Wir wollten uns nicht lustig über dich machen, junger Herr. Doch du erinnerst uns beide bei diesen Gelegenheiten so sehr an Shal, als er in deinem Alter war...er war genauso ungeduldig mit sich selbst wie du. Gib dir Zeit, Harry – und sei dir gewiß, daß du große Fortschritte machst. Innerhalb der letzten vier Wochen hast du sehr viel über die Beherrschung deiner Magie gelernt – sei stolz darauf und setze dich nicht so sehr unter Druck._**

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wobei er abwesend bemerkte, daß sie schon wieder gewachsen waren. Langsam sollte er wirklich in Betracht ziehen, sie schneiden zu lassen...

„Aber wieso? Langes Haar steht dir!" Dracos unerwarteter Widerspruch zu seinem stillen Gedanken ließ Harrys Kopf zu seinem Freund herumfahren und ihn sichtlich fassungslos anstarren. „Whoa, woher weißt du, woran ich gerade gedacht habe?"

„Du hast gesagt, daß deine Haare zu lang werden und du sie schneiden lassen willst", erwiderte Draco langsam. „Ich habe es klar und deutlich gehört." Während Hermine und Ron bestätigend nickten, schüttelte Lucius nur den Kopf, als Harry seinen fragenden Blick auf ihn richtete. Dracos Vater hatte ihn im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden nicht gehört.

**_Du projizierst._** Fawkes erntete einen verwirrten Blick für seine Erklärung. **_Telepathie ist eine Gabe, welche am Anfang sehr darauf baut, wie stark du mit der Person vertraut bist, mit der du mental kommunizieren willst. Je besser du deinen ‚Gesprächspartner' kennst, desto leichter wird es dir fallen, ihn mit einer telepathischen Botschaft zu erreichen._**

_**Das verstehe ich, Fawkes. Doch wieso können Draco, Hermine und Ron mich auch dann hören, wenn ich es gar nicht darauf anlege?**_

_**Das nennt man Projektion, Harry. Die Magiebarriere, welche deine Telepathie im Zaum hielt, hat sich durch dein vielseitiges Magietraining der letzten Wochen aufgelöst – deine innere Magie hält dich jetzt für reif genug, diese Fähigkeit anzuwenden. Doch da du noch keine Schilde um deinen Geist errichtet hast, können diejenigen Personen, die dir emotional nahestehen, deine Gedanken hören. Vor allem, wenn du wie vor wenigen Minuten an sie denkst.**_

**_Oh. Nun, das erklärt Einiges. _**Mit diesem leicht sarkastischen Kommentar schloß Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, um seinen Geist Schilde aufzubauen, damit er nicht weiterhin alle seine Gedanken auf seine Freunde projizierte. Es fiel ihm nach dem Training bei Severus und Remus leicht, diese schützenden Barrieren aufzubauen – was in Harry ein positives Gefühl erweckte und sein Selbstvertrauen stärkte. Er machte wirklich Fortschritte in der Ausübung seiner Magie.

Die Augen wieder öffnend, probierte er deren Widerstandsfähigkeit aus, indem er an etwas Bestimmtes dachte. Als keinerlei Reaktion von seinen drei Freunden erfolgte und die Drei ihn nur etwas ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung wartend ansahen, nickte Harry zufrieden. „Ok, keine unbewußte Telepathie mehr."

Dann erläuterte Harry seinen Freunden: „Fawkes meinte, ich hätte meine Gedanken auf euch projiziert, da ich nicht wußte, daß sich die Magiebarriere für meine Telepathie durch das Training der letzten Wochen aufgelöst hatte. Jetzt habe ich Schilde um meinen Geist, damit ich nicht weiterhin unbeabsichtigt ‚sende'."

„Und was hältst du davon, es einmal geplant zu versuchen?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry zuckte die Schultern und sah zu Fawkes auf seiner Schulter. Bei seinen beiden magischen Freunden fiel es Harry so leicht, auf mentale Weise zu kommunizieren, daß er gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken mußte. Würde es bei Draco und den Anderen genauso sein?

_**Versuch es einfach, Harry. Es ist schließlich deine Gabe.**_

**_Ok, wenn du meinst. _**Mit nur einem kurzen Zögern, richtete Harry seinen Blick auf Ron, konzentrierte sich und dachte: **_Hörst du mich? Ron?_** Der ‚Angesprochene' zuckte leicht zusammen und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wow. Das ist viel klarer als vorher. Aber bitte nicht ganz so laut, Harry. Ich bin schließlich nicht taub."

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hand. „Entschuldige. Du hast mich also gehört?"

Ron nickte. „Du hast gefragt, ob ich dich höre." Mit einer Hand an seiner Schläfe fuhr der rothaarige Gryffindor fort: „Das war ein ziemlich komisches Gefühl; als säßest du direkt in meinem Kopf."

**_Du brauchst dich nicht so stark zu konzentrieren, Harry. Je näher dir derjenige ist, den du erreichen willst, desto weniger Energie solltest du einsetzen, sonst erreichst du nur, daß dein Freund Kopfschmerzen erhält. _**Fawkes' Hinweis ließ Harry verstehend nicken, dann richtete er seinen Fokus auf Hermine und dachte mit weit geringerer Intensität als zuvor: **_Kannst du mich verstehen, 'Mine?_**

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf und sie nickte zustimmend. Und auch Draco hatte keine Probleme, Harrys telepathische Botschaften zu erhalten. Erst, als Harry es bei Lucius versuchte, brauchte es mehr als einen Versuch, um ‚durchzukommen'. Azhura erklärte dies dadurch, daß erstens Harrys Beziehung zu Dracos Vater nicht so eng wie die zu seinen drei Freunden war. Außerdem waren Lucius' eigene mentale Schilde – schließlich war er wie Severus ein Okklumens – ein weiteres Hindernis, das überwunden werden mußte.

Doch schließlich konnte auch Lucius Harry telepathisch vernehmen, wodurch dessen Ehrgeiz geweckt wurde.

Mit einem Aufblitzen smaragdgrüner Augen machte sich Harry daran, Sirius, Severus und Remus innerhalb des Schlosses zu lokalisieren, wozu er seine Empathie einsetzte. Das war ein weiterer Vorteil dieser Gabe, da sie ihn befähigte, innerhalb eines gewissen Radius feststellen zu können, wo sich andere Personen befanden und diese anhand der von ihnen ausgesandten Aura zu identifizieren.

Als er Remus draußen auf der Weide bei Midnight ausmachte, schickte Harry erst dem Rappen einen mentalen Gruß und erklärte ihm, was er vorhatte. Dann konzentrierte sich der Gryffindor auf die bestens bekannte Aura des Werwolfes und sandte ihm ein Hallo. Harry spürte Remus' Überraschung, dann ein Gefühl von belustigtem Verstehen. Eine Welle von Zustimmung und Stolz über seine Leistung floß von Remus zu Harry, welcher Dankbarkeit zurückgab und nach einem ‚Bis später' die Verbindung vorsichtig abbrach.

Sirius' Reaktion war ähnlich, nachdem es Harry schließlich gelungen war, den Animagus auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, derart feste Schilde um den Geist des Älteren vorzufinden, doch realisierte er, daß er dies nach der Erfahrung mit Lucius hätte erwarten sollen. Bei Sirius half ihm ihre enge Beziehung, den Geist des Animagus trotz der Abwehrmechanismen zu erreichen.

Bei Severus hingegen biß sich Harry fast die Zähne aus. Der Zaubertrank-Meister besaß einen derart geschützten Geist, wie es der schwarzhaarige junge Mann bis jetzt noch nie erlebt hatte. Es war, als würde man gegen eine Betonmauer rennen. Erst, als Harry seine mentale Botschaft mit einem empathischen Gefühl der Zuneigung koppelte, die er inzwischen für den Slytherin-Hauslehrer entwickelt hatte, und behutsam einen erneuten Versuch startete, wurde seine Hartnäckigkeit belohnt. Ein Gefühl von vorsichtiger Wachsamkeit wurde ersetzt durch erstauntes Erkennen, als Harry telepathische Botschaft endlich ihren Empfänger erreichte.

Nach einer kurzen Erklärung brach Harry die Verbindung ab und sank erschöpft auf einen Stuhl. Die Telepathie kostete mehr Energie, als er angenommen hatte, doch Azhura und Fawkes versicherten ihm, daß auch hier Übung den Meister machen würde. Vorerst sollte er sich über den raschen Erfolg seiner Versuche freuen.

Ein Gedanke, welcher auch von Sirius und Severus vertreten wurde, welche beide kurz darauf bei ihnen auftauchten, um Harry zu seiner neuen Fähigkeit zu beglückwünschen. Harry freute sich über das Lob der Beiden, verheimlichte jedoch nicht, daß besonders Severus' Schilde schwer zu umgehen gewesen waren. Er stellte dem Zaubertranklehrer die Frage, ob er seine telepathische Botschaft als mentalen Angriff gewertet hatte. Dies verneinte Severus, erklärte Harry jedoch, daß seine Barrieren über die Jahre gewachsen seien und daher instinktiv alles abwehrten, bis er die Identität der Person und deren Absichten erkannte. Daher hatte er dem Gryffindor auch in dem Moment, wo Harry sich ihm durch die Empathie zu erkennen gab, Einlaß gewährt.

Diese logische Erklärung konnte Harry nur zu gut verstehen, vor allem aufgrund des Wissens über Okklumentik. Natürlich waren Severus' Schilde daher besonders stabil. Harry nahm sich vor, von nun an jede seiner telepathischen Botschaften von einem Gefühl seiner Identität begleiten zu lassen, damit sich keiner seiner Freunde ungewollt angegriffen fühlte. Als er diesen Gedanken aussprach, erntete er verständnisvolle Blicke und Ron, Hermine und Draco stellten sich bereitwillig als ‚Versuchskaninchen' für das weitere Training dieser Gabe zur Verfügung. Sie waren fasziniert von den Möglichkeiten, die diese Kommunikationsform für Harry eröffnete und wollten ihm helfen, damit vertraut zu werden. Ein Angebot, welches der Schwarzhaarige nur zu gern annahm.

Eine weitere Woche ging ins Land, geprägt von vielseitigem Training für Harry, welches jedoch mehr und mehr Erfolge mit sich brachte. Außer im Sehen und in der Heilkunst machte der Gryffindor in jedem seiner magischen Talente große Fortschritte. So gelang es ihm mittlerweile, seine Windmagie in Form von Telekinese einzusetzen und Dinge schweben zu lassen oder diese über bestimmte Wegstrecken zu transportieren. Ron war von Harrys Kontrolle sogar so überzeugt, daß er daranging, diesen kleine, eng begrenzte Stürme heraufbeschwören zu lassen. Diese führten sie jedoch stets am See sowie unter Hermines ‚Aufsicht' durch, wobei Harry nicht ganz klar war, was seine Freundin im Falle eines Falles, daß er die Kontrolle verlor, tun wollte.

Aber er ließ Hermine ihren Willen, denn im Gegenzug begleitete sie ihn manchmal auf seinen Ausflügen als Animagus. Das Gefühl, wenn er in seiner Adlerform durch die Lüfte schwebte, büßte für Harry nie etwas von seiner Faszination ein – ganz im Gegenteil, er konnte ‚Harry' inzwischen nur zustimmen, daß dies noch viel besser war, als auf seinem Besen Quidditch zu spielen.

Auch sein Empathie- und Okklumentik-Training machte gute Fortschritte, wobei Severus inzwischen Harry die ersten Schritte dazu zeigte, wie er die Illusion eines Labyrinthes um seinen Geist errichten konnte. Auch Professor Dumbledore und Sirius hatten nach langer Überlegung keine Schwachstellen an dieser Art der Verteidigung gegen einen Legilimens finden können und daher Severus zugestimmt, daß dies für Harry die richtige Idee war, sich mental zu schützen. Harrys geistiges Labyrinth war mittlerweile schon recht groß geworden und mit jeder Stunde Okklumentik bei Severus baute er weitere Irrgänge und Sackgassen in diese Illusion ein. Harry hatte sogar schon daran gedacht, die Sphinx oder einige der anderen Gefahren, an die er sich von dem Trimagischen Turnier erinnerte, dort einzubauen. Doch Severus hatte ihm davon abgeraten, da dadurch die Täuschung auffliegen könnte. Daher beschränkte sich Harry darauf, Gänge an das Labyrinth anzubauen, bis er sich sicher war, daß kein Angreifer den Weg ins Innere finden würde.

Es sollte ein Ereignis beim Schwertkampf-Training mit Sirius sein, welches Harry sehr genoß, das fast dazu führen sollte, daß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor all die positiven Erfahrungen der letzten Wochen vergaß und ihn zurück in die seelische Verzweiflung schickte, welche sein Leben vor seiner Reise in diese Dimension geprägt hatte.

Es begann mit einer Lektion, auf die Harry schon mehrere Tage lang hingearbeitet hatte. Seit einer Woche ließ ihn Sirius endlich Asvandril bei ihren Schwertübungen benutzen und Harry genoß das Gefühl von Vertrautheit mit der goldenen Waffe, welche sich so mühelos von ihm führen ließ. Inzwischen fühlte sich der junge Mann auch würdig, das mächtige Schwert seines Vorfahren zu führen, da inzwischen eindeutig **er** die Waffe beherrschte und diese seine Hand nicht mehr leiten mußte.

Severus und Lucius, welche nach Sirius die besten Duellanten waren, hatten einhellig bestätigt, daß Harrys Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf mittlerweile an die von Sirius heranreichten. Die zwei Männer beobachteten oftmals mit kritischen Augen das Training und machten auf diese Weise Harry auf Fehler und Schwachstellen aufmerksam, die ein Gegner ausnutzen konnte.

Auf diese Weise vervollkommnete der Gryffindor auch gleichzeitig seine Fähigkeiten im Duellieren, was ihm aufgrund der verschiedenen Duell-Stile der drei Männer oftmals alles an Geschwindigkeit, Ausdauer und magischer Stärke abverlangte, was er bieten konnte. Dabei tröstete es ihn wenig, daß jeder der Drei ein Duellmeister war – keiner von ihnen kämpfte auf verschlagene oder hinterhältige Weise, wie es der Gryffindor von den Todessern in seiner Welt gewohnt war. Und Voldemort würde sicher nicht auf faire Weise kämpfen. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.

Daher fieberte Harry dem Tag entgegen, da Sirius und Lucius es ihm erlauben würden, seine Magie und seine Schwertkunst zusammen einzusetzen. Normalerweise würde er dazu neben Asvandril seinen Zauberstab benutzen müssen, doch aufgrund von Lucius' Unterweisungen in zauberstabloser Magie hatte Harry erfahren, daß geübte Zauberer ihre Magie auch durch andere Gegenstände kanalisieren konnten. Und Asvandril war inzwischen so sehr ein Teil von ihm, daß der schwarzhaarige junge Mann keinen Zweifel daran hegte, daß die Waffe es ihm erlauben würde, Zauber durch sie hindurch zu wirken.

Etwa eine Woche vor Harrys 17. Geburtstag war es dann soweit – Sirius erklärte ihm, daß Lucius und er sich darüber einig waren, daß der Gryffindor bereit war, erste Zauber durch sein Schwert zu bewirken. Lucius hatte Harry während der letzten Stunden hart trainiert und der Schwarzhaarige hatte mittlerweile große Fortschritte auch bei schwereren Zaubern bewiesen. Trotzdem sollte Harry mit leichten Zaubern beginnen, um ein Gefühl dafür zu gewinnen, welche Unterschiede es gab, wenn er seine Magie anstatt durch einen Zauberstab durch einen anderen Gegenstand fließen ließ.

Nach einem Kampf zum Aufwärmen ließ Sirius Harry Aufstellung nehmen. Sie würden ein kurzes Duell durchführen und Sirius forderte Harry auf, währenddessen einige der leichteren ihm bekannten Zauber auszuprobieren. Wie einen Schwebezauber oder ähnliches.

Harry nickte bereitwillig und konzentrierte sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe. Ehrgeiz hatte ihn gepackt - er wollte Sirius und Lucius beweisen, daß sie ihn mit Recht dieser höheren Anforderung gewachsen dachten. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor packte Asvandril ein wenig fester und spürte, wie das goldene Schwert voller Magie in seiner Hand vibrierte. Es schien fast, als wäre die Waffe ebenso begierig wie er darauf, ihre Fähigkeiten zu beweisen.

Als Lucius, welcher als Beobachter und Schiedsrichter fungieren würde, das Signal zum Beginn des Kampfes gab, beschränkte sich Harry zuerst nur auf eine physische Attacke. Sirius parierte seinen Angriff mit gewohnter Geschmeidigkeit und ging dann seinerseits in die Offensive. Der ältere Mann ließ Harry jedoch so viel Luft, daß er sich neben der Verteidigung auch auf seine neue Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Und der Gryffindor nutzte seine Chance.

Als Sirius ihn erneut in die Defensive drängte, fokussierte Harry seine Magie und murmelte dann "Wingardium Leviosa", während er seinen Paten fest im Auge behielt. Er spürte, wie seine Magie durch Asvandril floß und dann ihr Ziel suchte. Sirius war jedoch auf der Hut und wich dem Zauber geschickt aus. Sein aufmunterndes Nicken machte Harry trotz dieses ersten, nicht ganz geglückten Versuches Mut, denn schließlich hatte er den schwersten Teil der Aufgabe gemeistert. Er hatte seine Magie durch Asvandril kanalisiert und dabei nicht mehr Konzentration aufbringen müssen, als würde er seinen Zauberstab benutzen.

Mit neuerlicher Energie legte es Harry nunmehr darauf an, Sirius in die Defensive zu drängen. Während der nächsten Minuten wogte ihr Zweikampf hin und her, wobei Lucius bewundernd zusah. Es war ein atemberaubendes Spektakel, die beiden Gryffindor gegeneinander antreten zu sehen. Sie hatten offensichtlich großen Spaß dabei, ging man von ihren blitzenden Augen aus sowie von der Tatsache, wie sie sich nonverbal gegenseitig anfeuerten.

Dann geschah jedoch etwas, womit keiner der drei Anwesenden gerechnet hatte. Harry war es während der Dauer des Kampfes immer besser gelungen, Sirius kleine Zauber auf den Hals zu schicken, denen der Ältere manchmal nur schwer ausweichen konnte. Ein- oder zweimal hatte Sirius die Zauber sogar wieder aufheben müssen, um den Kampf weiterführen zu können. Dies weckte auch seinen Ehrgeiz und er machte es Harry durch verstärkte Angriffe schwerer und schwerer, seine Konzentration zwischen dem physischen Kampf und seinen magischen Attacken aufzuteilen.

Harry spürte, wie er langsam müde wurde. Da er den Kampf jedoch nicht deswegen verloren geben wollte, richtete er seinen Fokus darauf, Sirius zu entwaffnen und dadurch ihr Duell siegreich zu beenden. Der ältere Mann schien zu spüren, daß Harry etwas vorhatte, denn er wich ein bißchen zurück und seine braunen Augen verengten sich misstrauisch - doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, zu reagieren.

"Expelliarmus!", schallte es kräftig durch den Trainingsraum. Harry hatte einen Teil seiner Magie gebündelt und darauf konzentriert, Sirius sein Schwert zu entreißen. Der Entwaffnungszauber war einer derjenigen Sprüche, welche Harry am leichtesten beherrschte. Übung spielte dabei nur eine kleine Rolle - der Gryffindor war einfach begabt in offensiver Magie.

Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte er dies jedoch nicht miteingerechnet, als er die Stärke seines Zaubers plante. Daher wurde durch den Expelliarmus-Zauber Sirius nicht nur wie geplant sein Schwert aus der Hand gerissen. Unter den entsetzten Augen von Lucius und Harry schien es Sirius einen mächtigen Stoß zu versetzen und der Animagus wurde zurückgeschleudert. Er prallte gegen die Wand zwei Meter hinter ihm und sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

Für einige Momente schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Harry blickte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf seinen reglos am Boden liegenden Paten und fühlte, wie sein Herz stehenblieb. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte Sirius verletzt! Er hatte...

Harry fühlte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg, als Sirius sich auch nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm vorkam, noch immer nicht bewegte. Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse in seiner Wirklichkeit, welche ihn 'seinen' Sirius gekostet hatten, stiegen in dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor auf und überfluteten ihn mit Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Hatte er Sirius ein zweites Mal verloren? War er erneut daran schuld?

"Sirius! Nein, oh mein Gott, **nein**!" Mit diesem verzweifelten, aus tiefstem Herzen kommenden Aufschrei stürzte Harry auf den älteren Mann zu und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Asvandril schlug unbeachtet auf dem Boden auf, als der schwarzhaarige junge Mann mit bebenden Händen nach dem Puls an Sirius' Hals tastete. Doch seine Panik war inzwischen zu weit fortgeschritten und Harry so tief in dem Schmerz seiner Erinnerungen gefangen, daß er den gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag unter seinen Fingern nicht bemerkte.

Statt dessen begann der Gryffindor nun heftig am ganzen Körper zu zittern; die Angst um seinen geliebten Paten kostete ihn seine Gelassenheit und verhinderte, daß Harry rational dachte. Er hob Sirius' Kopf behutsam vom Boden und bettete ihn auf seinen Schoß, bevor er dem Älteren fahrig, jedoch mit ausgesuchter Sanftheit, die Haare aus der Stirn strich.

"Sirius", flehte Harry den benommenen Mann an. "Bitte, Sirius, komm zu dir. Bitte...", Harrys Worte waren kaum zu verstehen, so leise flüsterte er. Tränen erstickten jedes lautere Wort. Silbrig schimmernde Tränen, die dem jungen Mann inzwischen frei über das Gesicht liefen und auf Sirius hinabtropften. Schuldgefühle und Verzweiflung tobten in Harry, der alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan hätte, um Sirius zu helfen.

In seinem Schmerz griff Harry unbewusst auf dasjenige seiner Talente zurück, welches ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Der junge Gryffindor spürte jedoch weder, wie sich seine Heilkraft aktivierte, noch sah er die warme weißgoldene Aura, welche sich um ihn herum bildete und auch Sirius einhüllte. Lucius, der inzwischen ebenfalls neben Sirius kniete, sah verblüfft auf Harry, als dessen Aura aufleuchtete. Der blonde Mann fühlte, daß Harry zutiefst erschrocken über diesen Unfall war, doch war er gleichzeitig verwundert über die Stärke des Schmerzes, welchen er in den Augen des Jüngeren erkennen konnte.

Lucius' Schreck war zuerst auch groß gewesen, als er Sirius gegen die Wand prallen sah. Doch im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte Dracos Vater schon nach wenigen Momenten erleichtert aufgeatmet, als er den kräftigen Puls fühlte und erkannte, daß Sirius durch die Wucht des Aufpralls nur ziemlich benommen war. Dem älteren Gryffindor war nichts Lebensgefährliches widerfahren; er war wohl nur ebenfalls noch erschrocken und antwortete daher nicht auf Harrys leises Flehen.

Das Fehlen jeglicher Antwort auf seine Worte an Sirius ließ in Harry immer mehr die Überzeugung wachsen, daß er seinem Paten eine schwerwiegende Verletzung zugefügt hatte. Dies wiederum verstärkte seine Verzweiflung und den innigen Wunsch, Sirius zu heilen. Die Aura um Harry herum intensivierte sich und weißgoldenes Licht floß über seine zitternden Hände zu dem älteren Mann, umgab diesen und befreite Sirius durch seine magische Heilkraft von seiner Benommenheit und dem Schock, welchen er durch seinen unsanften Zusammenstoß mit der Wand davongetragen hatte. Jegliche Verletzung heilte innerhalb von Sekunden.

Sirius fühlte sich wohl, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam; sein Geist eingehüllt in liebevolle Wärme und große magische Kraft. Gleichzeitig empfing er aber auch Verzweiflung und tiefe Pein, was ihn stutzig machte ob dieser gegenteiligen Emotionen. Was war geschehen? Wer empfand so viel Schmerz, daß Sirius es selbst ohne Empathie so deutlich spüren konnte?

Langsam schlug der Animagus die Augen auf - und blinzelte verwundert, als er sich auf dem Boden liegend vorfand. Harry war über ihn gebeugt. Eine wunderschöne, warm leuchtende Aura umgab den jungen Gryffindor und Sirius erkannte, daß es Harry gewesen war, der ihm beim Erwachen dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme vermittelt hatte. Doch Sirius hielt sich nicht lange bei dieser Erkenntnis auf, denn etwas Anderes an Harry weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er weinte. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren so voller Pein, daß es Sirius einen Stich ins Herz gab. Warum war Harry so traurig?

Vorsichtig hob Sirius eine Hand und wischte Harry damit zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange. "Harry, was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Der Animagus war jedoch nicht auf die Reaktion gefasst, welche er bei dem Jüngeren auslöste, als er ihn berührte. Harry zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen und wich zurück, als Sirius sich ein wenig aufrichtete. Die weißgoldene Aura um seine Gestalt verschwand plötzlich.

Sorgenvoll beobachtete Sirius, wie sich Harry, am ganzen Körper zitternd, erhob und weiter zurückwich, als erwarte er Vorwürfe oder Schlimmeres. In den smaragdgrünen Augen des jungen Mannes konnte Sirius eine Welt von Schuld, Schmerz und Trauer erkennen, die Harry zu verschlingen drohte.

Doch bevor Sirius den jüngeren Gryffindor fragen konnte, was ihn so traurig machte oder wie er ihm helfen konnte, flüsterte Harry auf einmal "Es tut mir so leid, Sirius. Verzeih mir."

Mit diesen Worten wirbelte Harry herum und lief auf die Tür zu. Wenige Schritte später verschwand der schwarzhaarige junge Mann plötzlich in einem hellen Aufblitzen von Licht und Sirius und Lucius erhaschten für einen Sekundenbruchteil einen Blick auf schwarzes Fell, bevor der Schattenwolf sich buchstäblich vor ihren Augen in Luft aufzulösen schien.

tbc...

Nach langer, _langer_, _**langer**_ Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. (seufz) Ich hatte eine totale Schreibblockade...ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel schreiben sich schneller. Es sind ja auch 'nur' noch ca.3-4, bis "Angel of Light I" beendet ist. Ich bitte um ein paar Kommis, um zu sehen, ob mir überhaupt noch ein Leser/eine Leserin nach all der Warterei erhalten geblieben ist.

Dragon's Angel


	23. Eine traurige Beichte

**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist mal wieder ewig her seit dem letzten Update. Aber dieses Kapitel war schwierig zu schreiben... (seufz).

**Kapitel 23: Eine traurige Beichte  
**  
Mehrere Sekunden lang starrten Sirius und Lucius nur sprachlos auf die Stelle, an der Harry kurz zuvor noch gewesen war. Keiner der beiden Männer war zuerst in der Lage, die sich überschlagenden Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Nicht nur, daß Harry anscheinend nun auch dazu fähig war, sich in seine magische Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln...auch seine verzweifelte Reaktion angesichts von Sirius' Unfall schockte die Zwei zutiefst und hinderte sie daran, Harry nachzueilen.

Dann wachte Sirius jedoch aus seiner überraschten Starre auf und rief "Harry!", als würde dies den jungen Mann dazu veranlassen, zurückzukehren. Doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor blieb spurlos verschwunden. Dafür öffnete sich die Tür des Klassenraumes plötzlich mit ziemlichem Schwung und Severus und Remus kamen raschen Schrittes herein. Als der Zaubertrank-Meister seinen Gefährten auf dem Boden sitzen sah, vertiefte sich der Ausdruck von Sorge in seinen onyxfarbenen Augen und er eilte auf Sirius zu.

"Sirius, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Severus wissen, während er sich neben dem Animagus niederkniete. Der Angesprochene antwortete zuerst nicht, doch als Severus ihn leicht an der Schulter rüttelte, wandte Sirius ihm den Kopf zu und meinte: "Hast du Harry gesehen, Sev? Ist er euch begegnet?"

Remus war inzwischen ebenfalls zu den Anderen getreten und schüttelte auf den fragenden Blick seines besten Freundes hin stumm den Kopf. Als Sirius' Züge sich daraufhin sorgenvoll verdüsterten, fragte der Werwolf: "Sirius, was ist hier gerade geschehen? Ich konnte für einen Moment etwas spüren...eine Welle von tiefem Schmerz..." Remus' bernsteinfarbene Augen echoten dieses Gefühl, bevor er leise fortfuhr: "Und dann...von einem Moment zum anderen...gar nichts mehr."

Severus, welcher die steigende Sorge in Sirius' und Lucius' Augen deutlich erkennen konnte, fügte zu Remus' Worten noch hinzu: "Remus und ich waren gerade auf dem Weg hierher, um bei Harrys Training zuzusehen... wir wollten sehen, ob es ihm gelingt, seine Magie durch Asvandril hindurch zu wirken. Und plötzlich ist Remus fast zusammengebrochen...was in Merlins Namen ist hier gerade passiert? Wo ist Harry und warum liegst du auf dem Boden, Sirius?"

Tiefbraune Augen blickten den Zaubertrank-Meister mit einer Mischung aus elterlicher Sorge und Angst sowie offener Verwunderung an, bevor Sirius antwortete: "Ich habe, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, Sev. Wie wir es vorhatten, habe ich mit Harry trainiert, wie er seine Magie anstatt durch seinen Zauberstab durch Gryffindors Schwert kanalisieren kann." Ein Aufblitzen von Stolz war in Sirius' Augen zu sehen, als er fortfuhr: "Harry hatte den Dreh dabei recht schnell heraus und probierte einige leichtere Zauber aus. Nach einer Weile habe ich meine Angriffe verstärkt, um zu testen, wie gut er der Doppelbelastung standhält...und dann weiß ich nur noch, wie ich plötzlich durch die Luft rückwärts gegen die Wand flog."

Lucius übernahm an dieser Stelle den Bericht über das Geschehene. "Wie Sirius schon gesagt hat, lernte Harry schnell, seine Magie zu kanalisieren. Ich denke, dies wurde durch seine Vertrautheit mit Asvandril begünstigt. Keiner von uns hatte jedoch bedacht, daß Harry äußerst begabt in offensiver Magie ist - sein Expelliarmus-Zauber zeigte größere Wirkung als von ihm beabsichtigt. Ich habe ihn beobachtet - alles, was Harry erreichen wollte, war, das Duell dadurch zu beenden, daß er Sirius von seinem Schwert trennte."

Verstehen dämmerte auf den Gesichtern von Remus und Severus. Sie ahnten schon, was daraufhin passiert war, so daß sie Sirius auf dem Boden liegend vorgefunden hatten. Lucius hingegen fuhr in seinem Bericht fort: "Jedenfalls bin ich sicher, daß Harry nicht beabsichtigt hatte, Sirius durch seinen Zauber an die Wand zu befördern. Doch genau das geschah - und schockte Harry offensichtlich zutiefst, denn so verzweifelt, wie er reagiert hat, als Sirius ihm nicht gleich antwortete..." Lucius schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf. Seine silbergrauen Augen richteten sich auf Sirius, welcher mit immer größerer Angst um Harrys Wohl im Herzen zurückschaute.

Remus' Stimme ließ Sirius innehalten, welcher gerade angesetzt hatte, Lucius etwas zu fragen. "Ich bin auch der Meinung, daß ein tieferer Grund für die Stärke der Pein vorliegen muß, die ich für einen Moment fühlen konnte." Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr nachdenklich fort: "Pures Erschrecken über den Unfall kann nicht der Auslöser dafür gewesen sein, dafür war der Schmerz zu tief und unkontrolliert. Was mir jedoch noch viel mehr Sorgen macht, ist die Tatsache, daß ich jetzt gar nichts mehr von Harry empfangen kann. Es ist, als hätte er sich total abgeschottet - ich kann nicht einmal mehr seine empathische Aura lokalisieren...und so etwas habe ich bis jetzt noch nie erlebt. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden!"

Sirius schauerte zusammen, als ihn die Erinnerung an die tiefe Pein in den smaragdgrünen Augen überfiel, als er in Harry Armen aus seiner Benommenheit wieder aufgewacht war. Remus hatte Recht, es musste für diesen Schmerz noch einen anderen Grund als bloßes Erschrecken geben. Doch was mochte dieser Grund sein? Was war in Harrys Welt geschehen, das den jungen Mann so verstört reagieren ließ? Harry hatte auf den Animagus den Eindruck gemacht, als würden ihn Schuldgefühle plagen - doch Schuld woran?

Severus machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Harry. Der Zaubertrank-Meister hatte während seines Trainings mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor langsam immer mehr Vertrauen in dem Jüngeren geweckt und daher Einblick in die starke, aber dennoch auch sehr verletzliche Seele dieses Ebenbildes seines Sohnes erhalten. Er wusste, daß Harry in seinem jungen Leben schon viel Trauriges und sogar Tragisches widerfahren war. Nun aber wurde dem Slytherin langsam bewusst, daß es wohl mindestens ein traumatisches Ereignis in Harrys Vergangenheit gab, von dem der junge Mann bis jetzt nicht gesprochen hatte. Und offensichtlich hing es in irgendeiner Weise mit Sirius zusammen.

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo Harry jetzt sein könnte? Hat er sich wieder per Lichtwandern transportiert?", fragte Severus nachdenklich, während er in Gedanken all die Plätze durchging, welche Harry besonders mochte. Auf seine Frage erhielt er jedoch eine Antwort, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

"Er hat sich in einen Schattenwolf verwandelt und sich dann buchstäblich vor unseren Augen in Luft aufgelöst", erzählte Lucius, während er Sirius vom Boden aufhalf. "Er könnte also noch immer irgendwo im Schloß sein." Doch Sirius und Remus schüttelten fast gleichzeitig die Köpfe und der Letztere fügte erklärend hinzu: "Nein, innerhalb des Schlosses ist Harry nicht. Selbst mit der Kontrolle über seine empathische Aura, welche er in den letzten Wochen von mir gelernt hat, könnte er sich innerhalb dieses geringen Radius nicht so vollständig von mir abschotten - ich würde wenigsten ein Echo von ihm spüren. Doch ich fühle ihn nicht", endete der Werwolf mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Sirius biß sich auf die Lippe, während er unruhig umherzuwandern begann. Er zermarterte sich den Schädel, wohin Harry gegangen sein mochte. Wie Remus war auch er hundertprozentig sicher, daß sich Harry nicht mehr im Schloß aufhielt, auch wenn er nicht die empathische Gabe seines besten Freundes besaß. Doch Sirius kannte Harrys Gewohnheiten sehr gut und konnte daher seine Rückschlüsse auf dessen Verhalten ziehen. Und dies sagte ihm, daß sich der jüngere Gryffindor irgendwohin zurückgezogen hatte, wo ihn keiner seiner Familie und Freunde vermuten würde. Wo sie ihn nicht finden würden. Doch wo war dieser Ort?

_'Harry, wo bist du nur? Warum bist du vor mir davongelaufen?'_, fragte Sirius in Gedanken.

Gemeinsam verließen die vier Männer eiligen Schrittes den Trainingsraum und teilten sich dann in der Großen Halle schweigend auf. Während Sirius und Severus nach Draco, Hermine und Ron suchten, würde Lucius seine Frau und Remus den Schulleiter über das Geschehene aufklären. Gemeinsam würde es ihnen sicher gelingen, den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann aufzuspüren und zu erfahren, was ihn so sehr verstört hatte, daß er sich in seinem Schmerz vor ihnen versteckte.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Remus den Schulleiter informiert, welcher sofort das ganze Schloß durchsuchen ließ, wobei die Gemälde sowie Dobby und der Rest der Hauselfen eine wichtige Rolle übernahmen. Doch wie Remus schon gesagt hatte, bestand keine große Hoffnung, Harry innerhalb von Hogwarths aufzuspüren - vor allem dann nicht, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Und dies schien mit den verstreichenden Minuten immer mehr der Fall zu sein.

Selbst Fawkes und Azhura, welche den Aufruhr ebenfalls mitbekamen, als Sirius und Severus Harrys drei Freunde im Wohnzimmer der Gründer aufstöberten, waren vorerst nicht in der Lage, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor aufzuspüren. Weder Azhuras magische Bindung zu Harry noch die telepathischen Rufe der Beiden erhielten eine Antwort von Harry. Er schien sich vollkommen von allen abgeschirmt zu haben.

Es war Hermine, welche trotz ihrer großen Sorge um Harry den Grund erkannte, warum keiner von ihnen den jungen Mann in irgendeiner Art und Weise aufzuspüren imstande war. Sie hatte sich zuerst auch nicht darum gekümmert, daß Sirius in seiner kurzen Erklärung über die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde erwähnte, daß sich Harry in seine magische Animagus-Gestalt verwandelt hatte, bevor er verschwand - doch plötzlich verstand sie das ganze Ausmaß des Dilemmas, vor das sie diese Tatsache stellte.

Aufgeregt griff sie nach Sirius' Arm, der sich fragend zu ihr herumdrehte. "Wir können Harry nicht aufspüren, da seine magische Aura zur Zeit völlig anders ist!", erklärte Hermine hastig ihre Entdeckung. Sirius blickte sie nur verwirrt und leicht ungeduldig an. "Du sagtest, er hätte sich in seine Schattenwolf-Form verwandelt! Das bedeutet aber auch, daß sich seine Aura verändert hat!" Hermine rollte die Augen, als Draco und Ron sie nur weiterhin verständnislos anblickten. Doch Sirius hatte verstanden.

"Das erschwert die Sache beträchtlich", murmelte er vor sich hin und blieb zum ersten Mal, seit die Suche nach Harry begonnen hatte, für mehr als zwei Sekunden ruhig an einem Platz stehen. Die drei Jugendlichen konnten ihm förmlich dabei zusehen, wie er fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie dem Umstand, daß Harry sich in seine magische Animagusform verwandelt hatte, auch ein Vorteil abzuringen war.

Severus sowie Lucius und Narzissa, welche sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatten, blickten ebenso mehr oder minder gespannt auf Sirius. Ihnen allen war klar, daß der Gryffindor die umfassendsten Kenntnisse über die Animagus-Verwandlung innerhalb ihrer Gruppe besaß - Sirius' Affinität zu Verwandlungszaubern dieser Kategorie war noch größer als selbst Hermines Begabung. Wenn es jemandem von ihnen gelingen würde, dem Umstand, daß Harry zur Zeit in seiner magischen Animagusgestalt herumlief, etwas Positives abzugewinnen, war es Sirius.

Ihr gespanntes Warten wurde durch das Eintreten von Remus unterbrochen, in dessen Begleitung sich Professor Dumbledore befand. Der Schulleiter schüttelte nur leicht hilflos den Kopf, als sich teils hoffnungsvolle, teils aber auch bereits resignierte Blicke auf ihn richteten. Die Durchsuchung des Schlosses hatte kein Ergebnis gebracht - Harry war und blieb weiterhin verschwunden. Auch Remus, welcher während der vergangenen Suche immer wieder mit seiner Empathie versucht hatte, die Aura des jungen Gryffindors ausfindig zu machen, musste das Fehlschlagen seiner Bemühungen eingestehen. Hilflosigkeit machte sich auf den Gesichtern von Hermine, Draco und Ron breit, als es nicht einmal den Erwachsenen zu gelingen schien, ihren verschwundenen Freund zu finden.

Jeder der drei Jugendlichen hatte auf seine Weise versucht, Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen, um ihn zu finden - doch selbst, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Seelenmagie Harry zu erreichen versuchten, erhielten sie keine Antwort. Es schien fast, als hätte sich der junge Mann vollkommen von ihnen allen abgetrennt.

Die Anspannung aller Anwesenden entlud sich in einem erschrockenen Zusammenzucken, als Sirius, der eine geraume Weile angestrengt nachdenkend auf seinem Platz verharrt hatte, plötzlich wortlos herumwirbelte und eilig auf die offenstehende Tür zustrebte. Der Animagus reagierte nicht auf die Rufe, die ihn um eine Erklärung seiner überraschenden Handlung baten, sondern verwandelte sich statt dessen vor den Augen der Anwesenden in einen riesigen schwarzen Hund und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Lucius schien es für einen Moment sogar, als habe sich Sirius wie Harry zuvor praktisch vor seinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst, so rasch war der Grim durch die Tür verschwunden.

Sirius hingegen war völlig auf die Ausführung seiner Idee konzentriert und achtete daher weder auf die Rufe seiner Freunde noch nahm er war, wie sie versuchten, ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben. Statt dessen setzte er alle seine, durch die Verwandlung um ein Vielfaches geschärften, Sinne dazu ein, Harry aufzuspüren. Er hatte darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er Harry in seiner Schattenwolf-Gestalt finden konnte, wenn nicht einmal Remus dazu in der Lage schien, den jungen Mann anhand seiner Aura zu lokalisieren. Doch dann war es ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, daß er die Lösung bereits praktisch von Hermine auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekommen hatte - die Animagus-Form!

Harry war zur Zeit ein Wolf - und Sirius' eigene Animagus-Gestalt war ein Hund. Daher würde es ihm in seiner verwandelten Gestalt sicher eher als in seiner menschlichen Form gelingen, den Gesuchten aufzuspüren. Die Instinkte und vor allem Sinne eines Tieres waren vielfach schärfer als die eines Menschen und konnten daher in dieser Situation von großem Nutzen sein.

Sirius ging davon aus, daß, auch wenn es so geschienen hatte, als löse sich Harry als Schattenwolf förmlich vor seinen Augen in Luft auf, der jüngere Gryffindor dennoch eine Spur hinterlassen hatte, als er das Schloß in seiner Animagus-Gestalt verließ. Und dieser würde Sirius nun folgen - wenn er die Spur denn finden würde.

Mittlerweile war der riesige Grim wieder am Zauberkunst-Klassenraum angelangt, wo das Drama seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Mühsam bremste er seinen raschen Lauf gerade rechtzeitig wieder ab, um nicht mit der Tür zu kollidieren und atmete danach ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er begann, mit seinem geschärften Geruchssinn nach einer Spur von Harry zu forschen. Auch wenn sich dessen magische Aura durch die Verwandlung in den Wolf verändert hatte, so war sich Sirius dennoch sicher, daß genug Ähnlichkeit zu Harrys menschlicher Aura bleiben würde, um ihm die Suche zu erleichtern. Und bei der Erkennung einer Wolfs-Aura würde ihm die Erfahrung zugute kommen, die er durch Remus' Werwolf-Gestalt gesammelt hatte.

Minutenlang suchte Sirius im Gang vor dem Zauberkunst-Klassenraum nach einer Spur, die ihn zu Harry führen würde. Mühsam zwang er sich zur Gründlichkeit, auch wenn dies seine Geduld arg strapazierte. Doch er durfte nicht überstürzt handeln, sonst würde er Harry niemals finden - und das war einfach undenkbar.

Harry brauchte Hilfe. Seine Hilfe, da war sich Sirius hundertprozentig sicher. Und er würde seinem Sohn diese Hilfe nicht verweigern.

Während er innerhalb des Ganges angestrengt nach einer Spur suchte, die feine Nase dicht am Boden haltend, wirbelten Sirius' Gedanken wild durcheinander. Er fragte sich, warum Harry sich vor ihm versteckte. Warum trat der junge Mann die Flucht nicht nur vor den Anderen an, sondern auch vor ihm? Dies hatte 'sein' Harry nie zuvor gemacht - auch dann nicht, wenn er wusste, daß Sirius ärgerlich auf ihn war. 'Harry' war sich stets dessen bewusst gewesen, daß bei allem Ärger Sirius ihn niemals willentlich verletzen würde, da er ihn liebte. Doch Harry schien sich dessen nicht sicher zu sein - und das tat Sirius unwillkürlich weh. Hatte Harrys Sirius ihm nie gesagt, daß der junge Mann das Wichtigste in seinem Leben war? James' und Lilys Vermächtnis, seine Chance auf einen Sohn? Sirius konnte das eigentlich nicht glauben.

Er war so vertieft in seine durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken, daß er es fast übersehen hätte. Doch plötzlich stieg ein vertrauter Geruch in Sirius' Hundenase und er blieb abrupt stehen, alle Sinne hochkonzentriert. Er schnüffelte mehrmals testend, dann legte er den Kopf schief, während Erleichterung in ihm aufstieg.

Er hatte Harrys Spur gefunden. Endlich.

Und nachdem er nun den Geruch einmal erkannt hatte, war es für Sirius fast, als würde der Weg, auf dem Harry als Schattenwolf das Schloß verlassen hatte, vor seinen Augen sichtbar werden, so deutlich konnte er die Spur verfolgen. Und er verschwendete keine weitere Sekunde, dies auch zu tun. Mit weiten Sätzen jagte der Grim wiederum durch die Gänge des Korridors, nicht darauf achtend, daß er fast Severus und Remus über den Haufen lief, welche auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen waren.

Im letzen Moment wich er geschickt einer Kollision aus, verlangsamte jedoch seinen Lauf nicht, um seinen Fund mit seinem Gefährten und dem Werwolf zu teilen. Statt dessen verfolgte er weiterhin Harrys unsichtbare Spur, nun noch mehr als zuvor darauf konzentriert, seinen Sohn zu finden.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte Sirius das Schloß verlassen und jagte über die Wiesen in Richtung See, wo er erst stoppte, als er die Peitschende Weide erreichte. Für einen Moment verhielt der Grim in seiner zielstrebigen Verfolgung von Harrys Spur, als der alte Baum seinem Namen gerecht wurde und nach ihm ausschlug...doch Sirius wusste plötzlich genau, wo er seinen Sohn finden würde.

In der Heulenden Hütte.

Harry hatte ihm von den Ereignissen während seines dritten Schuljahres berichtet und damit auch, was sich in der Realität des jungen Gryffindors in der Heulenden Hütte zugetragen hatte. Daher wusste Sirius, daß sich sein Gegenstück damals in der als Spukhaus verschrienen Hütte versteckt hatte, bis Harry schließlich dort die Wahrheit über den wahren Mörder seiner Eltern erfuhr. Sirius grollte leise vor sich hin, als er daran erinnert wurde, daß nicht nur in Harrys Welt Peter Pettegrew zum Verräter geworden war. Auch in ihrer Wirklichkeit war Peter schuld am Tod von Harrys leiblichen Eltern. Doch dies war jetzt nebensächlich - jetzt war für Sirius am wichtigsten, daß er Harry endlich fand und den Jüngeren dazu brachte, ihm zu erzählen, warum er nach dem Unfall während ihres Trainings so verstört davongelaufen war.

Daher nutzte er seine größere Geschicklichkeit als Grim, um den weiterhin nach ihm ausschlagen Ästen der Peitschenden Weide zu entgehen und den Wurzelknoten zu berühren, welcher den Baum verharren ließ. Dann verschwendete Sirius keine weitere Zeit, sondern jagte mit weiten Sätzen durch den Tunnel, welcher in der Heulenden Hütte endete, wo er Harry vermutete. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er das Ende des Tunnels erreichte und die Heulende hütte betrat, wo sich die Spur, der er bis hierhin gefolgt war, jedoch plötzlich verlor. Daher verlangsamte Sirius seinen Lauf und nutzte wiederum all seine durch die Animagus-Verwandlung verbesserten Sinne, um seinen Sohn innerhalb des Raumes aufzuspüren.

Doch trotz seiner feinen Ohren und der geschärften Instinkte schien es zuerst, als hätte sich Sirius in seiner Annahme getäuscht, daß Harry in der Heulenden Hütte Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Denn der Grim durchstreifte den Raum, ohne den jungen Gryffindor aufspüren zu können. Er wollte sich schon fast enttäuscht wieder abwenden und ins Schloß zurückkehren, als er nochmals innehielt. Ein Gefühl hielt ihn zurück, das ihm sagte, Harry war hier. Auch wenn der Raum leer schien und selbst Sirius' Hundesinne nichts Ungewöhnliches vernahmen. Harry war hier.

Sirius drehte sich herum und blickte in die Dunkelheit des kleinen Raumes, versuchte das Zwielicht mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen, um herauszufinden, wo sich Harry vor ihm verstecken mochte. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie sehr der jüngere Gryffindor sich zu tarnen versuchte, daß es selbst ihm so schwer fiel, Harry aufzuspüren.

Sirius seufzte lautlos auf, dann trat er, seinem Gefühl folgend, langsamen Schrittes weiter in den Raum hinein. Wenig später kam ihm eine Idee, welche vielleicht endlich Erfolg bei der Suche nach Harry bringen würde. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte zwar mit Draco, Hermine und Ron seine Fähigkeiten wie Telepathie und Elementmagie am intensivsten geübt, doch Harrys Seelenmagie hatte alle seine Freunde und Familienmitglieder sehr interessiert. Daher war es seit einigen Tagen auch den Erwachsenen möglich, in ihre Seelenräume zu gelangen - ein Umstand, welchen Sirius jetzt zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzen wollte. Er war sicher, daß es ihm gelingen würde, Harry mithilfe ihrer Seelenbindung innerhalb der Heulenden Hütte zu finden. Innerhalb dieses geringen Radius' würde sich der Jüngere vor der Stärke ihrer Bindung nicht verstecken können.

Sirius rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, wie ihr geteiltes Seelenband leuchtete. Sein eigenes dunkles Bordeauxrot verschlungen mit Harrys warmen Weißgold, untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Es bedeutete nicht nur Harry unglaublich viel, diese Manifestation ihrer gegenseitigen Gefühle zu sehen - auch Sirius hütete dieses besondere Geschenk wie einen Schatz. Es machte ihm deutlich, daß ihre Seelen eine Nähe teilten wie er es sonst nur mit der von Severus kannte. Neben seinem Gefährten war Harry der Mensch, welcher Sirius mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt bedeutete.

Der Animagus konzentrierte sich auf dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, gab all seine Liebe in den Gedanken an seinen Sohn... und konnte kurz darauf ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er plötzlich Harrys Präsenz spüren konnte. Der Jüngere war vor seinen Augen noch immer verborgen, doch vor ihrem Seelenband konnte er sich nicht verstecken. Während der verstreichenden Sekunden, während Sirius weiterhin sein Liebe für Harry in warmen Wellen über das Seelenband projizierte, näherte er sich der Stelle, wo er seinen Sohn nun immer deutlicher spüren konnte.

Und schließlich konnten auch Sirius' Augen Harry wahrnehmen, auch wenn ihm nun klarwurde, warum selbst seine Animagussinne getäuscht worden waren. Der jüngere Gryffindor war noch immer in seiner Schattenwolf-Gestalt und hatte sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Zimmers zurückgezogen, wo er förmlich mit den Schatten verschmolz. Sirius konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum die Umrisse des Wolfes ausmachen, so sehr nutzte Harry instinktiv die Fähigkeit seiner magischen Gestalt. Nur die Tatsache, daß sich die Schatten manchmal leicht bewegten, verriet Harrys Standort für Sirius' Augen.

_'Oh, Harry'_, seufzte Sirius betroffen in Gedanken auf. _'Wovor fürchtest du dich sosehr, daß du fast in den Schatten um dich herum aufgehst? Was macht dich so unglaublich unglücklich und verängstigt? Bitte laß dir von mir helfen, mein Sohn.'  
_  
Mit diesen Gedanken im Sinn legte sich Sirius vor Harry nieder und blickte mit sorgenden, warmen braunen Augen auf das zitternde Bündel Schatten vor sich. Er wußte zuerst nicht recht, wie er den Jüngeren dazu bewegen sollte, sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln, damit sie miteinander reden konnten. Doch dann beschloß er, sich weiterhin auf die Stärke ihrer Seelenbindung zu verlassen. Diese hatte ihm dabei geholfen, Harry aufzuspüren - sie würde ihm hoffentlich auch dabei behilflich sein, seinem Sohn die Angst zu nehmen und sich Sirius anzuvertrauen.

Sirius rief sich erneut das Bild ihres Seelenbandes ins Gedächtnis zurück und begann damit, Wärme, Liebe und seine Besorgnis um Harry daran entlang zu dem jüngeren Gryffindor zu schicken. Geduldig hielt er den Strom an liebevollen Gefühlen aufrecht, auch wenn nicht gleich eine Reaktion erfolgte. Sirius spürte, daß Harry sich zu tief in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte, um sofort auf seine Nutzung ihres Seelenbandes zu reagieren. Außerdem war Harry zur Zeit ein Schattenwolf, was eine verbale Kommunikation zwischen ihnen zusätzlich erschwerte. Der Jüngere agierte rein instinktiv, daher würden ihn Emotionen jetzt wohl auch am ehesten erreichen.

Mehrere lange Minuten verstrichen, ehe Sirius eine erste Reaktion auf seine Handlung bemerken konnte. Die Umrisse des Schattenwolfes vor ihm wurden kaum merklich deutlicher, Konturen hoben sich langsam stärker von der Harry umgebenden Dunkelheit ab. Und dann blickte der Grim in smaragdgrüne Augen, welche ihn mit Schmerz und Schuld gefüllt ansahen. Sirius fühlte sein Herz schwer werden, als er erneut die tiefsitzende Pein in Harrys Augen stehen sah, die er bereits kurz vor dem Verschwinden des jüngeren Gryffindors aus dem Zauberkunst-Klassenraum darin erblickt hatte.

Vorsichtig rückte Sirius weiter vor und stupste den Schattenwolf behutsam an, während er weiterhin positive Emotionen wie Liebe und Wärme über das Seelenband zu Harry sandte. Noch immer waren die Umrisse des Jüngeren kaum zu erkennen, sein ganzer Körper kaum solide genug, daß Sirius ihn berühren konnte. Doch nach weiteren zehn Minuten immerwährender, geduldiger Ermutigung von Sirius' Seite spürte der ältere Mann weiches Fell unter seiner immer wieder sanft zustupsenden Nase. Harrys Schattenwolf-Gestalt nahm wieder feste Form an. Innerlich erleichtert, daß ein erster Fortschritt erzielt war, verstärkte Sirius seine Bemühungen, indem er sich dicht neben dem Wolf hinlegte und seine Schnauze in dessen Fell vergrub.

Harry wehrte sich nicht gegen die Nähe, doch Sirius konnte seinen Körper deutlich zittern spüren. Er brauchte keine Empathie, um den Schmerz seines Sohnes zu spüren. Er brummte leise und beruhigend, während er sich dichter an den Wolf drängte. Wieder vergingen ungezählte Minuten, während Sirius geduldig darauf wartete, daß Harry eine eigene Aktion ausführte. Der Schattenwolf war mittlerweile vollkommen solide und hob sich von der Umgebung als fester Körper ab. Sirius wertete dies als weiteren Fortschritt, ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß Harry inzwischen seinen Kopf auf Sirius' Vorderbeine gelegt hatte. Harrys Vertrauen in ihn war trotz aller Furcht noch da, wie seine Reaktionen bewiesen.

Dieses Vertrauen nutzte Sirius, indem er sich schließlich langsam erhob und einen Schritt von Harry wegtrat. Smaragdgrüne Augen folgten seiner Bewegung mit einem Ausdruck von kaum gelinderter Furcht und einer flehentlichen Bitte. Es traf Sirius mitten ins Herz, dieses Flehen in den Augen seines Sohnes zu sehen. Er trat wieder auf ihn zu und stupste ihn auffordernd an, bevor er erneut zurücktrat. Zögernd folgte der Wolf Sirius aus der Ecke heraus mehr in die Mitte des Zimmers hinein in Richtung der Couch, welche dort stand. Immer wieder mußte der Grim ihn ermunternd anstupsen, bevor Harry in den besser erleuchteten Teil des Zimmers trat und mit einem Satz auf die Couch sprang. Sirius blieb neben ihm stehen und legte seinen Kopf auf dem Rücken des Wolfes ab, während er ein weiteres Mal besänftigend zu grollen begann.

Nach und nach beruhigte sich das Zittern des Wolfes und Sirius hielt die Zeit für gekommen, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Daher fuhr er noch einmal beruhigend mit seiner Schnauze durch das weiche, schwarze Fell, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Die Reaktion darauf trat unmittelbar ein: Harry zuckte zusammen und die Konturen seiner Animagusgestalt begannen zu verschwimmen, als er instinktiv die Fähigkeit des Schattenwolfs nutzte. Doch bevor er wieder ganz verschwunden war, setzte sich Sirius neben ihm auf die Couch und fuhr ihm sanft über den Rücken.

"Schh, Harry", flüsterte Sirius, "ganz ruhig. Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Beruhige dich." Wieder und wieder strichen Sirius' Finger sanft durch das schwarze Fell, während er mit warmer Stimme auf den jüngeren Gryffindor einredete.

Als Mensch fiel es ihm leichter, ihr Seelenband zu benutzen, um Harry zu erreichen und er nutzte dies in vollem Umfang aus. Nach und nach ließ das Zittern in dem Körper des Schattenwolfes nach, als Harry durch die sanfte Hand und die warmen Worte des älteren Mannes sich soweit beruhigte, daß er schließlich einschlief. Als Sirius das bemerkte, holte er tief Luft und stieß diese dann wieder aus. Er behielt sein sanftes Streicheln bei, während er mit sorgenvollen Augen auf seinen Sohn niedersah. Es bestürzte Sirius, daß Harry offensichtlich Angst hatte...vor ihm. Seiner Reaktion auf das Geschehen während ihres Trainings. Glaubte er wirklich, Sirius würde ihm Vorhaltungen wegen des Unfalls machen? Harrys Reaktion schien dies zu bestätigen.

Sirius schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Wie hätte Harry voraussehen können, wie stark sein Zauber sein würde? Keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, daß ein einfacher Expelliarmus-Zauber derartige Kraft entwickeln würde. Auch wenn Harrys Magie ein ungewöhnliches Level besaß, hätte Sirius nicht gedacht, daß sie bei einer Kanalisierung durch einen anderen Gegenstand als Harrys Zauberstab eine solche Stärke besaß. In Zukunft sollten sie sich etwas mehr in Acht nehmen. Doch es war keine Erklärung für die Tiefe von Harrys Schmerz über den Unfall oder die Schuldgefühle, welche sich in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatten. Dafür mußte es noch einen anderen Grund geben - und Sirius nahm sich vor, diesen alsbald herauszufinden. Es behagte ihm nämlich überhaupt nicht, daß Harry seine Reaktion auf eine Handlung des Jüngeren fürchtete.

In seine Gedanken über das Problem vertieft, schrak Sirius leicht zusammen, als Harrys Schattenwolf-Form auf einmal verschwamm und der Schwarzhaarige sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über die Züge des älteren Gryffindors und er strich Harry zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn. Es war gut, daß Harry sich im Schlaf zurückverwandelt hatte, denn Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es dem jungen Mann in seiner jetzigen Verfassung gelungen wäre, dies im bewußten Zustand zu erreichen. Außerdem hatte Harry bis jetzt noch nicht trainiert, sich in seine magische Animagusgestalt zu verwandeln, daher wäre es wohl auch ohne die Aufregung des Unfalls schwierig geworden. Hinzu kam des weiteren die erfreuliche Tatsache, daß dadurch, daß sich Harry im Schlaf zurückverwandelte, angezeigt wurde, daß der junge Mann langsam zu sich selbst zurückfand.

Sirius ließ Harry noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen und sich ausruhen, bevor er ihn sanft aufweckte. Smaragdgrüne Augen öffneten sich langsam und blinzelten aufgrund der ungewohnten Umgebung, doch als Harry Sirius' Stimme seinen Namen sagen hörte, weitete sich das tiefe Grün in erschrockener Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden. All die wiedererlangte Gelassenheit, welche der junge Gryffindor während des Schlafes ausgestrahlt hatte, wich innerhalb von Sekunden und machte erneut Traurigkeit und Schmerz Platz. Harry fuhr empor und wich von Sirius zurück, der ihn kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. "Harry, was ist los mit dir?", wollte der ältere Mann wissen, als sich smaragdgrüne Augen mit Tränen füllten.

"Es tut mir so leid, Sirius, es tut mir leid", brachte Harry kaum hörbar hervor. "Ich wollte nicht...ich würde dir nie wehtun...es tut mir leid...bitte haß' mich nicht!", brach es plötzlich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus. Sirius zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Schlag, als er die letzten verzweifelten Worte hörte. Hassen? Er und Harry hassen? Niemals!

"Oh bei Merlin!", flüsterte Sirius bestürzt. Wie konnte Harry nur auf eine solch absurde Idee kommen?

Raschen Schritten überbrückte Sirius die Distanz zwischen Harry und ihm, welcher ihm mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht entgegenblickte und sich bei Sirius' Annäherung sichtlich versteifte. Doch sollte er harsche Worte erwartet haben, wurde Harry enttäuscht. Statt dessen fand er sich in einer warmen Umarmung wieder und Sirius' Stimme flüsterte ihm beruhigend ins Ohr. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der jüngere Gryffindor die Worte verstand.

"Niemals, Harry. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen...dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Du bist mein Sohn und du bedeutest mir neben Severus alles auf dieser Welt. Hörst du, Harry? Ich liebe dich." Sanfte Hände strichen Harry über den Rücken und der schwarzhaarige junge Mann konnte fühlen, daß Sirius die Wahrheit sprach. Es ging so viel Liebe von dem älteren Mann aus, daß er für einen langen Moment gar nicht anders konnte, als sich in dessen starken Armen zu vergraben und seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. All die Angst, die er um Sirius - den Sirius dieser Welt - verspürt hatte, brach sich Bahn. Gekoppelt mit dem Schuldgefühl, daß er nicht nur 'seinem' Sirius den Tod gebracht hatte, sondern auch dessen Gegenstück in dieser Welt verletzt hatte, war dies eine Last für die sensible Seele des Gryffindors, welche er einfach nicht mehr allein tragen konnte.

Harry wurde bewußt, daß er die Ereignisse, welche ihn seinen geliebten Paten gekostet hatten, nicht mehr für sich behalten konnte. Seine instinktive Flucht vor Sirius und dem Rest seiner Freunde und Familie in dieser Realität verdeutlichte ihm, daß er sich dieser tief in seinem Herzen vergrabenen Pein stellen mußte, bevor er wieder in seine Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch davor fürchtete, was sie alle - und vor allem Sirius - zu seiner Schuld sagen würden, Harry mußte es ihnen beichten.

Vorerst klammerte er sich jedoch fest an Sirius und sog die Liebe in sich auf, welche der Ältere ihm gab. Vielleicht würde es das letzte Mal sein, daß Sirius ihn so liebevoll umarmte und so sanft mit ihm sprach. Harry biß sich auf die Lippe, um nicht darum zu betteln, daß Sirius ihm verzieh. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, dies von dem Gegenstück seines Paten zu verlangen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry seine Gefühle halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle brachte und wieder genug Kraft in sich fand, um sich aus Sirius' Umarmung zu befreien und einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Augenblicklich fühlte sich der Gryffindor kalt und allein, wäre am liebsten wieder in Sirius' Arme zurückgekehrt. Doch er befahl sich streng, sich endlich der Wahrheit zu stellen...und damit zu leben, wenn Sirius und der Rest seiner Freunde und Familie ihn verurteilte für das, was er in seiner Realität getan hatte. Es wäre ihr gutes Recht.

"Harry, willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dich so erschreckt hat?", klang Sirius' besorgte Stimme in die trüben Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen hinein. "Der Zwischenfall während unseres Trainings war ein Unfall. Keiner von uns hat damit gerechnet, wie stark dein Zauber sein würde. Du darfst dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen." Es war soviel Überzeugung in Sirius' Worten, soviel Verzeihen, daß Harry schlucken mußte, um nicht gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Würde der Ältere genauso reagieren, wenn er wußte, daß sein Gegenstück durch Harrys Schuld ums Leben gekommen war?

Harry raffte sich mühsam zu einem wackligen Lächeln auf und bedankte sich für die Worte. Indem er langsam auf Sirius zutrat und den älteren Mann einer forschenden Untersuchung unterzog, meinte Harry: "Danke für dein Verständnis. Doch ich bin schuld an...", Harry stockte _'deinem Tod'_, "...deiner Verletzung und das werde ich mir nicht verzeihen."

Sirius rollte die Augen. "Manchmal bist du so stur wie James es stets war, Harry. Ich war nur benommen nach dem Aufprall gegen die Wand...und davon hast du mich ja sofort geheilt. Das hast du wohl gar nicht mitbekommen." Harry blinzelte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Bevor Sirius jedoch erneut etwas sagen konnte, kam der jüngere Gryffindor ihm zuvor.

"Sirius, ich...", Harry verstummte für einen Moment, bevor er fortfahren konnte. "Ich muß dir...etwas erzählen..." _'Beichten trifft es wohl eher'_, fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn. In Sirius' warme braune Augen schauend, klammerte sich Harry an das Gefühl tiefer Liebe, welches er dort für ihn leuchten sehen konnte. _'Wirst du mich trotzdem noch lieben? Oder wirst du mich hassen, wie die Dursleys mich immer gehaßt haben? Oh Merlin, bitte laß ihn mich nicht hassen, wenn er Bescheid weiß! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte, wenn Sirius mich haßt!'  
_  
Trotz dieser verzweifelten, flehenden Gedanken zeigte Harry Sirius jetzt ein gefaßtes Gesicht. Nur in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen spiegelte sich ein Teil der verworrenen Gefühle und Gedanken, die der junge Gryffindor in sich trug. Sirius musterte ihn voller Sorge, doch wurde ihm bewußt, daß er aus Harry nichts herauskriegen würde, was dieser nicht bereit war, zu erzählen. Daher ließ sich der ältere Mann auf der Couch nieder und sagte: "Dann erzähle mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, Harry. Es wird an meinen Gefühlen für dich nichts ändern."

_'Oh, ich würde dir so gern glauben, Sirius. Du warst hier von Anfang an wie ein Vater zu mir. So, wie es Sirius in meiner Welt gewesen wäre, hätte er Gelegenheit dazu bekommen. Er wäre wie du ein wundervoller Vater gewesen.' _Seine sehnsuchtsvollen Gedanken verdrängend, trat Harry näher auf Sirius zu und meinte: "Was ich zu erzählen habe, ist nicht nur für deine Ohren bestimmt. Es geht zwar vor allem dich etwas an, aber...", Harry holte tief Luft, als er daran dachte, daß er nicht nur darauf gefaßt sein mußte, von Sirius verurteilt zu werden, sondern auch von dem Rest der Personen, welche im Laufe der letzten Wochen zu einer großen Familie für ihn geworden waren. "...auch der Rest von euch hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."

Sirius blickte Harry für einen langen Augenblick einfach nur an, dann stand er mit einem Seufzen wieder auf. "Sie werden inzwischen sowieso schon halb verrückt vor Sorge um dich sein", meinte der Animagus. Er akzeptierte die Tatsache, daß er Harry nicht helfen konnte, ehe dieser nicht erzählt hatte, was ihn so offensichtlich beschäftigte.

Harry zuckte zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, daß er den Rest des Schlosses in Sorge versetzt hatte. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt, doch gutmachen konnte er es vorerst nicht. Vielleicht später. Wenn es nach seinem Bericht ein später geben würde.

Gemeinsam kehrten Sirius und Harry durch den Tunnel ins Schloß zurück. Sirius behielt den jüngeren Gryffindor die ganze Zeit über im Blick, versuchte jedoch nicht, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, denn er sah, daß Harry in Gedanken ganz weit entfernt war. Er schien sich auf etwas vorzubereiten - auf was, konnte Sirius jedoch beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Vor der Tür zum Wohnzimmer der Gründer zögerte Harry für einen kurzen Moment, doch als er Sirius' leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter spürte, straffte er sich und trat ein. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich und als sie Harrys ansichtig wurden, wurde aufrichtige Erleichterung auf allen Gesichtern sichtbar. Hermine, Ron und Draco sprangen auf und eilten auf Harry zu, verhielten jedoch verwirrt und unsicher, als der junge Mann eine abwehrende Geste machte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er imstande sein würde, seine Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn seine Freunde ihn umarmten...er brauchte jetzt eine gewisse Distanz, sonst würde die fragile emotionale Balance, welche er mit einer von Remus' Übungen während des Weges ins Schloß erlangt hatte, wieder zusammenbrechen.

Verwirrung spiegelte sich mittlerweile nicht nur auf den Gesichtern der drei Jugendlichen, sondern auch auf denen der Malfoys und des Schulleiters, während in Remus' bernsteinfarbenen Augen große Sorge um Harry geschrieben stand. Der Werwolf konnte Harrys empathische Aura seit dem Augenblick wieder wahrnehmen, da Sirius und Harry das Schloß betreten hatten, doch was er von dem jüngeren Gryffindor ausgehen fühlte, versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Hinter einer dünnen Mauer aus resignierter Erwartung und fragiler Ruhe verbarg sich ein emotionales Chaos aus Furcht, Traurigkeit, Schmerz und einer tiefen Sehnsucht.

Angesichts dieser aufgewühlten Emotionen fiel es Remus schwer, nicht quer durch das Zimmer zu eilen und Harry fest in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Doch der Werwolf sah, daß es selbst Sirius nicht gelungen sein schien, Harry die Ursache dieser chaotischen Gefühle zu entlocken. Daher war es wohl nötig, Harry selbst den Zeitpunkt bestimmen zu lassen, an dem sie ihm helfen durften, seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Doch es fiel Remus nicht leicht, abzuwarten.

Ebensowenig wie Severus, welcher Sirius einen besorgten, fragenden Blick zuwarf, als er Harrys Zustand bemerkte. Der Zaubertrank-Meister runzelte die Stirn, als sein Gefährte ihm nur mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete, bevor Sirius seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry lenkte und diesen fragte: "Bist du dir sicher, daß du es uns allen gemeinsam erzählen willst, Harry?"

Während die Anwesenden nun alle neugierig waren, was dieses 'es' war, das Harry ihnen offensichtlich berichten wollte, blickte der Gryffindor Sirius mit einem resignierten Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Ich muß, Sirius", erwiderte er tonlos, "ihr habt ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, was ich getan habe." Mit diesen bedeutungsschwangeren Worten drehte sich der junge Mann herum und strebte auf ein Regal zu, auf welchem mehrere magische Geräte standen.

Mehrere der Anwesenden blickten verwundert, als Harry eine Schale von dem Regal nahm und dann zum Tisch brachte, um den sich alle wieder niedergelassen hatten. Der junge Gryffindor stellte die Schale auf dem Tisch ab und erklärte, als er die fragenden Blicke sah: "Diese Schale hat eine ähnliche Funktion wie ein Pensieve. Doch anstatt Erinnerungen aufzubewahren, welche ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe aus seinem Gedächtnis entfernt, zeigt nur es eine Kopie der Erinnerungen."

Ein Schatten flog über Harrys Züge, bevor er fortfuhr: "Am Ende meines 5. Schuljahres, kurz bevor ich hierher kam, ist...es ist etwas passiert..." Schmerz spiegelte sich in klaren, smaragdgrünen Augen. "Etwas, wovon ich euch schon eher hätte berichten sollen."

Draco wollte aufbegehren, da er erkennen konnte, wieviel Harry die Erinnerung an jene Ereignisse offensichtlich kostete. Doch ein Blick von Sirius ebenso wie ein sanfter Druck von Narzissas Hand auf seiner Schulter hielten ihn davon ab. Die Erwachsenen waren anscheinend der Meinung, daß diese Erzählung etwas war, was Harry tun mußte. Egal, wieviel Schmerz es für ihn heraufbeschwor. Widerwillig lehnte sich Draco daher wieder in die Polster des Sessels zurück und wartete ab, auch wenn er Harry viel lieber getröstet hätte.

Dieser hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf die Erinnerungen, welche er den Anwesenden gleich zeigen wollte. Er wußte, er mußte der Vollständigkeit halber auch Erinnerungen vom Anfang und dem Verlauf des fünften Schuljahres nehmen, damit die Anderen den Zusammenhang verstehen konnten - und, warum es zu der Tragödie gekommen war. Doch es fiel Harry alles Andere als leicht; als er begann, durch die Erinnerungen zu suchen und relevante herauszusortieren, überfiel ihn mehr und mehr die Traurigkeit, welche er in den letzten Wochen überwunden geglaubt hatte. Aber wie ihm jetzt bewußt wurde, hatte er sie nur verdrängt - wie er die Trauer um den Verlust von Sirius verdrängt hatte.

Als er all jene Erinnerungen gesammelt hatte, die er für wichtig zum Verständnis des Geschehens erachtete, flüsterte Harry den Zauberspruch, der benötigt wurde, um eine Kopie der Erinnerungen in die magische Schale vor ihm zu übertragen. Seine rechte Hand, die er an seine Schläfe gepreßt hielt, begann golden zu leuchten und ein Lichtball erschien. Diesen senkte Harry, seine Augen wieder öffnend, in die Schale auf dem Tisch.

Für einen langen Moment blickte er sinnend auf das goldene Leuchten, bevor er sich sichtlich straffte und seine Hand über die Schale hielt. Wieder murmelte Harry einen Zauberspruch, woraufhin feiner goldener Nebel aus der Schale aufzusteigen begann und sich zu einem dreidimensionalen Hologramm formte. Das Bild wurde immer klarer, bevor es schließlich das Innere eines Raumes zeigte, welcher Sirius nur allzu bekannt erschien.

"Grimmauld Place?", meinte der Animagus mit einem Ausdruck unverhohlener Abneigung im Gesicht. Harry nickte und erläuterte: "Es ist das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Mit dem Besuch von Grimmauld Place 12 begann mein fünftes Schuljahr." Die Tatsache, daß in Harrys Realität das Haus der Familie Black des Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war, rief einiges Erstaunen hervor, doch die Anwesenden konzentrierten sich rasch wieder auf das Hologramm, als dort die erste von Harrys Erinnerungen abzuspielen begann.

Nacheinander bekamen sie Ausschnitte der Ereignisse während Harrys Aufenthalt in Grimmauld Place 12, des Geschehens im Zaubereiministerium und danach vom Beginn des fünften Schuljahres zu sehen. Die Art und Weise, wie Dolores Umbridge nach und nach die Macht in Hogwarts übernahm, löste sichtlichen Abscheu in Harrys Freunden und seiner Familie aus. Vor allem jedoch, mit welchen Methoden sie Harry unter Kontrolle zu bringen versucht hatte, entlockte nicht nur Sirius ein drohendes Grollen. Doch der junge Gryffindor winkte ab, als sich Severus nach seiner Hand erkundigte und wies nur darauf hin, daß dieser Teil der Erzählung für das, was sie erfahren sollten, nicht relevant wäre und nur zum besseren Verständnis der Zusammenhänge gedacht war. Der Blick, den er daraufhin von mehreren der Anwesenden erhielt, sagte Harry, daß das letzte Wort zu diesem Thema noch nicht gesprochen war.

Schließlich kam der Ablauf des fünften Schuljahres zu den Erinnerungen, auf die es Harry wirklich ankam: seine Vision des Überfalls auf Arthur Weasley. Die Gründung von "Dumbledores Armee" und das heimliche Training. Wie er durch die immer wiederkehrende Vision vom Zaubereinministerium und der drohenden Gefahr für Sirius' Leben schließlich dazu gebracht wurde, mit seinen Freunden auf den Thestralen in das Zaubereiministerium einzubrechen, um Sirius zu retten. Wie er dort von der Prophezeiung über Voldemort und sich selbst erfuhr - und wie es schließlich dazu kam, daß Sirius von Bellatrix getötet wurde, als er mit anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und Professor Dumbledore herbeigeeilt kam, um Harry und seine Freunde vor Voldemort und den Todessern zu bewahren.

Nachdem die letzte Erinnerung abgespielt war und das Hologramm sich wieder in den feinen goldenen Nebel zurückverwandelte und in die Schale hinabsank, herrschte für mehrere Minuten betroffene Stille. Jeder der Anwesenden brauchte diese Zeit, um die Ereignisse wenigstens ansatzweise zu verarbeiten.

Professor Dumbledore, da er jetzt erkannte, um wievieles harscher Harrys Welt war als die hiesige, wenn der junge Mann so früh auf eigenen Beinen stehen und nach eigenem Gewissen handeln mußte, um der Gefahr nicht nur für sein eigenes Leben sondern der gesamten Zaubererwelt - einer Welt, in welcher die wenigsten derer, die Harry zu warnen und zu schützen versuchte, ihm überhaupt glaubten und noch weniger von ihnen ihm hilfreich zur Seite standen - entgegen zu stehen.

Lucius Malfoy, der aufgrund dessen, was Harrys Erinnerungen vom Kampf im Ministerium gezeigt hatten, jetzt erst richtig das Ausmaß dessen verstehen konnte, was es Harry gekostet haben mußte, seinem hiesigen Selbst Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Narzissa und Draco ging es ähnlich wie dem Malfoy-Patriarchen. Narzissa fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl ihr Gegenstück überhaupt nicht in Erscheinung getreten war. Dennoch konnte sie nun begreifen, warum Harry es so schwergefallen war, den Mitgliedern der Malfoy-Familie gegenüber Zuneigung zu entwickeln.

Draco hingegen war entsetzt darüber, daß sein Ebenbild aus Harrys Welt so offensichtlich Freude daran fand, Harry zu schaden. Trotz all dessen, was der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erzählt hatte, hatte Draco tief in seinem Herzen nicht daran glauben können, daß ein Spiegelbild von ihm dem jungen Mann, dessen hiesiges Ebenbild er so sehr liebte, nach dem Leben trachten könne.

Ron und Hermine konnten sich angesichts der Geschehnisse, welche ihnen Harrys Erinnerungen zeigten, nur mit dem Wissen trösten, daß ihre Gegenstücke während all der Gefahren und Wirrnisse treu an Harrys Seite geblieben waren. Sie hatten ihm beigestanden, so gut es ihnen möglich war - und Ron war Harry zutiefst dankbar, daß er Mr. Weasley das Leben gerettet hatte, auch wenn dies schließlich dazu führte, daß der Schwarzhaarige der zweiten, falschen Vision Vertrauen schenkte.

Severus wiederum hatte einen Einblick in die Persönlichkeit seines Spiegelbildes aus Harrys Wirklichkeit erhalten. Und er konnte nicht behaupten, daß er sein Gegenstück sehr sympathisch fand. Auch wenn er sich sagte, daß aufgrund seiner Spionagetätigkeit für den Phönix-Orden sein Gegenstück nicht offen freundlich zu Harry sein konnte, hätte es trotzdem Möglichkeiten zur Genüge gegeben, Harry während des Schuljahres auf die eine oder andere Weise zu helfen. Auch die offen zur Schau getragene, anscheinend tiefverwurzelte Abneigung zwischen 'Sirius' und dem Severus der anderen Welt traf den Zaubertrank-Meister tief, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, seinen Sirius anders als mit Liebe im Herzen anzusehen.

Remus fing sich als erster der Anwesenden wieder und betrachtete Harry voller Mitgefühl, aber auch erneut gewachsener Hochachtung für dessen emotionale Stärke. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Stunden beim Training von Harrys Empathie hatte Remus versucht, dem jungen Gryffindor dabei zu helfen, etwas von seiner Trauer und dem tiefvergrabenen Schmerz loszulassen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern hatte Harry sich ihm gegenüber geöffnet und Remus von einigen Episoden aus seinem Leben berichtet, welche ihn traurig oder wütend gemacht hatten. Es war ein guter Anfang gewesen, aber Remus hatte stets das Gefühl gehabt, daß eine Wunde besonders tief war - eine Wunde, die, wie er jetzt wußte, in einem Verlust bestand, welcher für Harry gleichzusetzen war mit dem Tod seiner Eltern. Der Verlust von Sirius.

Remus hatte eine Ahnung, warum Harry die Offenbarung seiner Erinnerungen so fürchtete, auch wenn er gleichzeitig über den Grund dieser Furcht nur innerlich den Kopf schütteln konnte. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie lieblos Harry aufgewachsen sein mußte und wie wenig Rückhalt er von den Menschen bekommen hatte, die ihn hätten lieben und beschützen sollen, daß er dachte, er würde Vorwürfe dafür erhalten, daß Voldemort seine Gefühle für Sirius ausgenutzt hatte, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Ihr Harry wußte, daß Fehler verzeihlich waren, wenn die Intention hinter der Handlung eine gute war. Und er wußte, daß die Liebe einer Familie nicht schwand, wenn Fehler begangen wurden.

tbc...

Ja, hier ist erst einmal wieder Schluß. (seufz) Dieses Kapitel war nicht gerade einfach zu schreiben; nachdem ich es mindestens zum fünften Mal geändert, teils sogar ganz umgeschrieben hatte, wuchs es mal wieder in Länge und Breite ins Uferlose...daher werden die Reaktionen von Harrys Familie und Freunden auch erst im nächsten Kapitel näher betrachtet. Ich wollte jedoch nicht noch länger damit warten, dieses Kapitel von "AoL" endlich hochzuladen, damit mal wieder ein Update von mir erscheint und mir nicht alle Leser/innen verloren gehen...

Dragon's Angel


End file.
